Una chica de ojos rojos en Dragon ball
by Jworld
Summary: narra los eventos de Sarada Uchiha, tras un accidente tendra que enfrentarse a situaciones de gran dificultad. estara en un mundo donde no usan chakra?
1. chapter 1

Si ay algo que quieran opinar o ideas para el fic dejen su comentario, sin mas decir comencemos.

Datos antes de iniciar el fic:

-Esto ocurrira despues de los eventos de los Juegos de Cell (Dragon ball) y semanas despues de la pelicula de boruto

-El primer capitulo es solo una introduccion a el fic, (tipo piloto) en el capitulo dos intentare que sea mucho mas extenso.

-ahora si, comencemos!-

VIAJE DIMENCIONAL

LA AVENTURA COMIENZA

El sol empezaba a salir, lo cual daba comienzo a un nuevo dia, mientras que la mayoria de la gente se levantaba despues de una noche larga de descanso y muchos mas estaban despiertos para abrir trabajar antes de la salida del sol. Aun asi, no muy lejos de ahi una chica la cual que parecia haber terminando un lavorioso entrenamiento, ya que todo el campo donde deberia ser parte de un bosque se encontraba con multiples arboles destruidos y fracturados, otros con varios shurikens y kunais clavados en zonas especificas de los arboles, y para terminar, multiples zonas donde habiam rocas siendo solo añicos de lo que antes fue.

-ah..maldicion-fueron las palabras de la chica con una respiracion muy agitada y con muchas gotas de sudor en su frente al ver con sus propios ojos que ya era de dia, habia estado entranando toda la noche. La chica se levanto lentamente y empezaba a estirarse para evitar que el dolor que sentia se le pasara.

Permitiendo ver de mejor forma a la chica. La chica tenia un pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, los cuales eran visibles tras unos lentes de color rojo, su ropa era de un color rojo, tenia unos calentones y medias de color púrpura oscuro hasta el muslo, sandalias negras y largos y oscuros calentadores de brazo morados, lo mas resaltante era su banda con el simbolo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, sin lugar a dudas era una ninja de konoha.

Era nada mas y nada menos que Sarada Uchiha, una de las ultimas con el poderoso sharingan. Pero la pregunta que cualquiera que la veia entrenando a tal grado de no dormir era, cual? pues muy siemple, no iba a quedarse atras.

Dias despues de lo sucedido en los examenes shunin, Sasuke se volvio a ir, sin mucho antes llevarse a Boruto con el para entrenarlo y que tambien se fortaleciera. Sarada tuvo que aceptar esto, Boruro era su aprendiz y lo sabia, con todas su fuerzas actuo lo mas aceptable que pudo para ese momento, firme y feliz con la idea, pero algo enojada y triste de que no le pudiera acompañar, pero tambien tenia una tercer pensamiento, rivalidad.

Sabia que boruto se haria mucho mas fuerte con la ayuda de su padre eso era claro, necesitaba ayuda, al principio fue apoyada con su madre permitiendole mejorar su jutsu medico en casos de algun problema, aunque eso no bastaba, y sabia quien podia entrenarle adecuadamente.

-porfavor septimo, permitame ser su estudiante- decia una firme sarada que estaba haciendo una reverencia al Hokage de la aldea de la hoja y razon principal de querer convertirse en el proximo hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, el mencionado estaba centado en su oficina rodeado de papeles que no parecian tener fin. Aun asi, Sarada sabia todo lo que tenia que pasar el hokage y eso era lo que hacia dudar a Naruto.

-dime..porque quieres que te entrene?..- decia de forma dirme el Hokage, aunque de verdad el comfundia el porque de todas las personas que le pudo pedir fuera a el. La dicha se levanto y con firmeza empezo a hablar

\- He decidido en convertirme en Hokage, además… no quiero quedarme atrás de mis compañeros, sobretodo de Boruto, así que por favor, enséñeme a ser tan fuerte como usted-

El semptims sonrió mientras su mentón estaba frente de sus manos entrelazadas, aveces veia a sus viejos amigos en sarada, como la tierna actitud de sarada, como la personalidad de batalla de sasuke, e incluso aveces se veia a el mismo reflejado en ella- tal vez no sea un Uchiha para enseñarte las técnicas del Clan, pero he visto que eres hábil y muy fuerte, a partir de ahora serás mi discípula, dattebayo!- dijo para la alegria de la uchiha. Sarada sonrió ampliamente, por fin podría demostrarles a los demás su potencial, no iva a quedarse atras de nadie.

Ya habia pasado dias de eso, cada vez que iba a ver a naruto en su oficina iba muy animada con la idea en su cabeza que seria ese dia comenzaria su entrenamiento, pero siempre al llegar comenzaba ayudando en lo que para muchos lo consideraban pero que la guerra, el papeleo, siendo casi como si shikamaru era su mano derecha, ella era su mano izquierda, siempre terminaba muy agotada aunque almenos no todo era malo, Naruro entendia bien que era lo que pensaba sarada al ayudarlo con los papeles, despues de todo por un momento fue conocido como el niño mas imperactivo de la aldea de la hoja a la edad de sarada, para que Sarada nunca se aburriera el siempre le contaba historias del viejo equipo 7 y los retos que pasaron, exeptuando los sucesos de su padre para que no pensara mal de el.

Uno de los relatos mas interesantes y que le intereso a Sarada fue como Naruto se habia graduado de la academia aprendiendo el Kage Bunshin, e incluso le habia montrado el mismo pergamino. De los cuales le intereso una llamado..

-Viaje dimensional?- decia tras leer uno de los jutsus que estaban en el pergamino lo cual saco una leve sonrisa a el septimo.

-ese es uno que ni tu padre y yo hemos logrado, dedusco que fue hecho para ir a una realidad alterna como medio de escape..intente hacerlo pero no lo logre y luego tu ladre lo intento y tambien fallo..sabes estoy seguro que cuando tu seas mi sucesora podras dominarlo sin problemas- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a Sarada que sonrio tambien deberas le hania dado mucho apoyo esas palabras...pero no sabia que tanto...

Era de noche, la gente ya se habia ido a dormir todos los de al aldea se encontraban descansando tranquilamente, salvo una chica, Sarada Uchiha, pero esta vez no solo pensaba entrenar para volverse mas fuerte, esta vez entrenaba para hacer algo que se creia que ni el Hokage ni su padre fueron capaces de hacer, hacer el jutsu VIAJE DIMESIONAL.

Cuando nadie estaba en la oficina tomo el pergamino y se fue a una zona del bosque a aprenderlo, si el Septimo decia que cuando creciera seguro lo lograria, si ella lo lograba de joven algo que el septimo esperaba de ella en mucho tiempo, quien sabe que posibilidades pasarian si lo lograba a esa edad? Esa era la cosa que Sarada queria averiguar.

Pasaron muchas horas, muchas horas que para Sarada fueron las mas malgastadas en su vida, callo al suelo rendida con una clara agutacion de cansancio..habia fallado tantas veces que ese parevia el objetivo principal de este... o era que ella simplemente no estaba lista.. aunque esa opcion no la queria ni pensar.. luego penso..sabia..que nadie se habia dado cuenta.. asi que si lo regresaba todo podria seguir normal.. mejor antes que alguien se diera cuenta.. posiblemente era la opcion que mas queria tomar. La uchiha solo veia en cielo nada mas..era una noche nublada.. apenas se podian ver unas pocas estrellas.. y tampoco se podia ver la luna.. estaba apunto de levantarse hasta ver como las nubes finalmente se movian revelando la luna de coloe rojo sangre..lo cual significaba algo..

-"un eclipse"- dijo algo sorprendida de eso..no sabia que esto pasaria hoy.. por alguna razon se levanto y decidio algo.. -una..una vez mas..- decia algo motivada no sabia porque pero ver esos hojos la hizo recordar la primera vez que vio a su padre.. cria que eso lo motivaba y que asi funcionaria el jutsu. Poniendo casi todo su chakra empezo a hacer los moviemientos de mano mientras sus ojos se volvian tan rojos como el eclipse, habia activado el sharingan.

-jutsu VIAJE DIMENSIONAL!!!- Al decir eso la uchiha cerro los ojos..talvez esperaba que en cualquier momento pasara algun sonido o señal de que habia funcionado..o simplemente no queria aceptar que talvez..solo talvez...alla fallado de nuevo, sin darse cuenta..todo empezo a brillar o mas bien ella empezo a brillar poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta..

El sol empezaba a salir, lo cual daba comienzo a un nuevo dia, mientras que la mayoria de la gente se levantaba despues de una noche larga de descanso y muchos mas estaban despiertos para abrir trabajar antes de la salida del sol. Una chica se encontraba en medio de un bosque en una extraña posicion..era nada mas y nada menos que Sarada uchiha la cual parecia no haber visto lo que le paso.

Lentamente empezo a abrir los ojos, los cuales ya no estaban de un color rojo..habial vuelto a unos negros..abrio un poco los ojos solo para luego abrirlos por completo en shock por lo que veia.. acaso lo habia logrado? Lo unico identico a donde estaba era que el lugar era un bosque..nada mas..ahora varias de las plantas tenian frutos..y ademas se escuchaba como el sonido de agua moviendose..lo cual asi claro que estaba cerca del rio..y lo mas obio de todo.. ase unos segundos.. era de noche..y ahora era de amanecer..si lugar a duda..el jutsu funciono.

Sarada tenia varias reaccion..primero felicidad..estar en ese lugar significaba que habia logrado un jutsu que nadie habia sido capaz de dominar, segundo duda, donde estaba acaso estaba en otra aldea?..o en otra parte del mundo? o talvez no estaba aun mas lejos de lo que creia.. y esa..era la tercera reaccion.. miedo.. recordando cada palabra mencionada por el septimo. "Dedusco que fue hecho para ir a una realidad alterna como medio de escape.."

-GAAA!!!!!- no pudo pensar en nada mas al escuchar un inmenso rugido atras suyo..de forma lenta se dio media vuelta con varias gotas en su cara por miedo a lo que sea.

-...- se quedo sin palabras al ver con sus propios ojos que era un "supuestamente" no mas bien "si se encuentran extintos" ya que estaba frente a un gigantesco dinosaurio que la veia cara cara mientras la uchiha solo tenia una cara de pokerface (-_-) y con los lentes blancos viendo al dinosaurio y el animal haciendo lo mismo como si esperara que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

-AH!!!!!!- fue el grito de Sarada que se escucho por todo el bosque, fue tanto que se veian como algunos pajaros que estaban en arboles empezarona volar lejos de ahi por instinto.

Minutos antes

En medio de el lago de la montaña..se veia una zona tranquila varios animales tomsndo agua de ahi, pero algo no cuadraba, sobre una roca gigantesca se encontraba toda la ropa de una persona,una camisa blanca de botones abieeta, un panaton negro y bajo de la roca se encontraban bajo la roca unos zapatos, lo cual solo significaba una cosa..alguien estaba dentro del agua.

-SWASH!- de un gran salto del mar alguien salio completamente desnudo cargando tres grandes peces del tamaño de tres humanos con una "X" en cada uno de sus ojos dando la vista que habian muerto por el chico que lo sujetaba.

El chico tenia 11 años, tenia ojos negros como su pelo, el cual estaba todo parado, pero lo mas notable era la su cuerpo marcado que manejaba, sin duda era alguien que tenia buena condicion fisica. Se trataba de Son Gohan, el hijo del guerrero mas fuerte del universo y siendo por el momento la persona mas fuerte que existe segun su propio padre.

-jeje espero que esto alcanze para hoy que deberas estoy hambriento- decia el joven que dejo los peces por un momento en el suelo para luego ponerse la ropa que habia sobre la roca, o mas bien poniendose su ropa de nuevo para despues tomar los pescados y volver a los pescados y sujetarlos sin ningun problema. "sera mejor que me valla si no mi mama se enojara" Pensaba el semi sayayin con una gota de sudor en su cabeza imaginandose a su madre enojada.

-AH!!!- Fue el grito de Sarada que habia llegado a los oidos del pelinegro el cual se espanto un momento temiendo que sea su madre, pero al no reconocer la voz deducio que se trataba de alguien mas.

-"eh?? mm..sera mejor ir a ver..tal vez alguien de la aldea cercana se perdio al buscar algo por la montaña- pensaba el sayayin ya que mas de una vez habia ayudado a personas que se habian perdido a ayudarles a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Sin mas sujetando sus tres peces empezo a correr a gram velocidad hacia donde el grito sin saber que le esperaba

Al llegar a Gohan al lugar lo primero que vio fue al dinosaurio frente a una chica que parevia que estaba dispuesta a pelear, y justo cuando Goham iba a intervenir escucho un grito de la chica.

-SHANNARO!!- fue el griro de Sarada que con sus pocas reservas de chakra centro mucha energia en sus pies dando un gran salto hacia la cara del dinosaurio para luego centrar el resto de chakra en su mano y darle un fuerte golpe en el osico del dinosaurio esyrellandolo lejos de ahi y los ojos con espirales..por la fuerza del golpe..era de esperarse que estaria asi un largo tiempo.

Gohan quedo estupefacto por eso..esa chica oarecia ser muy poderosa.. con esa fuerza podia rivalizar bien con su madre.

"lo logre.." fueron los pensamientos de la ojijade al ver como iba callendo al suelo..no le quedaban fuerzas para caer de pie..y estaba al borde de la inconciencia..solo esperando su caida mientras cerraba sus ojos..pero su caida fue detenida por unas manos que la sujetaron poco antes de caer al suelo.

"¿estas bien?" fue la respues que hiso que sarada abriera los ojos una vez mas para ver quien era la que la sujetaba, vio como era sujetada por un chico casi de su misma edad, pelos parados y ojos negros, viendole con una sonrisa.

"quien..eres.?.." fueron las ultima palabras de la uchiha antes de caer inconciente en los brazos del pelinegro.

BUENO GENTE ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LA RAZON SI AY ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ES QUE CUANDO LO ESTABA GUARDANDO SE BORRO TODO LA HISTORIA QUE TENIA ANTES Y TUVE QUE VOLVERLA A PASAR :V

RETO PARA SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

10 COMENTARIOS

SIN MAS DECIR COMENCEMOS


	2. Capitulo 2

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO QUE INTENTE HACERLO LO MAS LARGO POSIBLE**

DISFRUTENLO!!

comentarios del capitulo anterior

DemonSlayerSayan

Gracias por tu apoyo y agrado del primer capitulo espero que tambien te guste este

Pd. Felicidades por primer comentario

Invitado

Gracias y espero que te guste este tambien

Eduardo Gonzalez1

Gracias y aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo asi que no esperaras mas y espero que te guste como el anterior

Alex Lagos B

Si, me base de una historia que lleva inactiva mas de un año desde su ultima modificacion, y tengo que aceptar la originalidad de juntar a esos personajes, ya que cuando los ven tiene bastante parecido en personalidad, asi que me apolle como homenaje de varias de las cosas que habia puesto en el primer capitulo y como comenzo la historia, y el resto de la historia que pase despues es lo que cambiare, espero que esta adaptacion te guste. Tambien si..lo de volver a escribir fue una molestia, lo escribi en la app de fanfiction pero como que no se podia guardar y al ser nuevo en escribir fics crei que era normal y al cerrarlo me di cuenta que no se habia guardado :""v , y digo que fue molestia porque la historia que habia escrito por de 1 a 2 horas se habia borrado y no tenia algun borrador antes de este, aso que lo tuve que hacer de nuevo, luego de eso este segundo capitulo lo escribi en una aplicacion de mi celular y lo escribi todo y luego lo paso a la app de fanfiction. net para no tener problemas de esos de nuevo.

Invitado

Gracias y aqui lo tienes disfruta

NOTAS DE EL FIC

-El fic ocurre entre semanas despues de pelicula de Boruto y dias despues de la saga de Cell.

-El tiempo de dragon ball y el mundo de naruto son diferentes tiempos (ejemplos: si en dragon ball esta amaneciendo en naruto esta anochesiendo y vicerversa por eso sarada al llegar apenas era de mañana).

-Sarada domina el sharingan con solo una aspa.

-Gohan es incapaz de acceder al ssj2 por completo devido a que aun no es capaz de expulsar mucha enojo sin ninguna razon.

Ahora si!! Comenzemos!!!

/

-"PAPA!! MAMA!! AQUI ESTOY!!!"- gritaba una animada Sarada en medio de la aldea de la hoja corriendo asia sus padres que estaban al dar la vuelta a la esquina.

-"Sarada.."- fueron las ultimas que decian mientras la veian fijamente con una leve sonrisa como si esperatan a que llegara.

Cada paso que daba la calle donde corria se volvia blanca hasta solo parecer que solo corria en un espacio blanco, algp que fue notado por Sarada..viendo toda la gente que pasaba, los puestos, su aldea.. desaparecia, hasta solo quedar..ella..y sus padres.

Sarada solo corria como podia con preocupacion.. temia que en algun momento desaparecian..y quedarse completamente sola.. -"NO SA VAYAN!!"- pedia a gritos esperando que las palabras funcionaran.

No importaba que tanto corria, no oarecia que avanzara ni un paso peeo aun asi parevia que ellos se alejaban lentamente de ella.

-"tu eres la que se va.."- decian los dos al unisono mientras desaparecian por completo en el espacio totalmente blanco, destrozando las pocas esperanzas de Sarada de ver a sus padres.

-"NO SE VALLAN!!"-gritaba mientrqs ella tambien empezaba a desapareciendo en el ambiente blanco.

-"AQUI ESTOY!!"- grito una Sarada con un gran agitacion luego de el grito y con muchas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Sarada se encontraba en una habitacion de una casa desconocida para ella, donde la unica luz de el cuarto provenia de una ventana dando señal que era de dia, tambien varios muebles en el cuarto y oara terminar una cama morada com unas blancas almohadas donde se encontraba sarada, asiendo entender a Sarada que solo habia sido un mal sueño.

La uchiha vio el lugar intentando entender que paso, lo poco que recordaba era que luego de usar un jutsu llego a un bosque totalmente diferente y luego ser atacado por un dinasaurio y lograr detenerlo cuando.. el chico.

Recordo al chico que habia visto antes de quedar inconciente..la primera idea que tuvo era que esta era su casa..y la habia traido a descansar. Aun asi..tenia un extraño preaentimiento de ese chico el momento que lo vio..pero no podia deducir..ya que ni siquiera le habia visto menos de 10 segundos.. e incluso ni sabia su nombre.

-"Ya te levantaste?"- Fue la voz de una mujer que iba entrando por la puerta del cuarto llamando la atencion de Sarada.

-"eh?"- la ojijade veia a la señora que habia entrado a el cuarto donde estaba. Era una señora de pelo negro amarrado a un broche anaranjado, dejando al restro de su pelo en forma de un bollo. Su ropa era un vestido morado de pies a cabeza y de mangas rosas y unas botas cafes. -"am si..gracias..mm..donde estoy?"- preguntaba la uchiha.

-"pues en la montaña paos, cuando mi hijo te encontro te trajo aqui para que descanses" decia chi-chi a sarada. -"si quieres acompañanos a almorzar, ise mucha comida am..como te llamas?". Termino esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-"am..muchas gracias señora..y me llamo Sarada un gusto" dijo sarada la cual fue detenida fue respondida diciendole "llamame chi-chi" de parte de la señora frente ella. -"Bien, gracias chi-chi"- sin embargo sarada estaba bastante dudosa en si confiar en ella, montaña paoz? Nunca habia oido esa montaña y ella lo decia como si fuera un lugar muy conocido por la gente..acaso le ocultaban algo? Lo mas que podia aser en ese momento era asegurarse de conseguir la mayor informacion posible del lugar donde estaba. Despues de todo, aun era posible que siguiera en su mismo mundo y que estuviera en peligro.

Unos minutos despues salieron las dos mujeres siendo chi-chi la que iba al frente guiando a su invitada, la cual miraba cada cosa que veia de camino al comedor, muebles, dibujos, decoracion e incluso fotografias. Almenos para descubrir una sola pista de donde estaba.

Al llegar al comedor Sarada quedo en shock por la comida, tanto que incluso se reajusto los lentes temiendo que su vista le estaba engañando, frente a ella era se encontraba un banquete equivalente a una familia de 20 personas o incluso mas. Todo de una manera rectangular y en la cocina se podia ver como habia mas platos con comida esperando ser devorada.

-"si no es molestia..cuantos van a comer?"- decia la uchiha aun viendo de forma incredula toda la comida y con los lentes en blancos viendo la comida, lo cual saco una leve sonrisa a milk, ya que tambien tuvo esa reaccion al ver a su esposo comiendo por primerza vez.

-"solo somos mi hijo y yo"- la respuesta dejo helada a Sarada la cual crello que ahora pensaba que tenia algun problema de oido haciendo la misma pregunta lo cual saco una sonrisa de la cara de sorpresa de la ojijade. Deberas estaba sorprendida por la comida, cuando nisiquiera habua visto lo mas "gracioso" de todo.-"ahora entenderas porque tanto, gohan! Ya esta la comida!"- grito la madre de Gohan.

-" YA VOY!!"- fue la respuesta unos segundos despues de el llamado de chi-chi, la voz era algo conocida para Sarada, una puerta se ollo como era abierta y luego ser cerrada para luego llegar la voz conocida de Sarada. -"hola mama"- se ollo la voz la cual al ver a quien era lo vio, nada mas y nada menos que son Gohan.

-"hola Gohan la comida esta servida, y no te olvides de la chica que trajiste"-dijo mientras empezaba a señalar a Sarada, la cual no dejaba de ver por una extraña razon.

-"a jeje perdon me llamo Gohan hola y un gusto jaja" decia gohan finalizando con una sonrisa son,poniendo a chi-chi feliz que se llevaran bien y a Sarada poder analizar mejor al semi-sayayin.

La chica vio como el chico era muy risueño y amable por su tono de voz, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones y pantalon negro, siendo la misma ropa de ayer..pero sin ser notado por la chica al solo poder recordar su voz y cara.

-"am...hola?- saludo nuevamente algo nervioso el hibrido acercandose mas hasta estar frente a frente a la chica la cual al escuchar la pregunta fue su turno de ponerse nerviosa, asiendo que diera un paso para atras para recuperarse.

-"eh-hola am..un gusto, gracias por de ayer, mi nombre es Sarada u.."- decia mas recompuesta de su nerviosismo, pero se detuvo en el apellido.. no tenia pruebas aun de que estaba en otra aldea, y decir que era Uchiha posiblemente no seria buena idea si fuera ese caso -"am solo Sarada"- dijo con una sonrisa la cual fue regresada por el son.

-"bien ya ea hora de comer, vamos"- decia chi-chi a los niños los cuales solo asintieron la orden dada dirijiendose a la mesa y sentarse en un mismo lado de la mesa mientras que milk segui levantada para traer el resto de la comida.

-"provecho"- fue la respuesta de los jovenes para luego tomar su primer plato para comer.

Sarada estaba apunto de comer el primer plato hasta oir el sonido de varios platos chocando entre si solo oara voltear a su lado viendo como Gohan comia (o mas bien devoraba) toda la comida en la mesa, pareciendo que ni lo masticara, dejando a Sarada con los lentes totalmente blancos y una gran gota de sudor.

Mientras cada minuto pasaba, un plato vacia aparecia, si se tomara una foto cada minuto de forma precisa se veria como mas platos seguian apareviendo acomodandose uno sobre otro hasta que pareciese que se caeria y luego haciendo otra con la misma altura tapando la cara de schock de Sarada la cual solo llevaba un plato y Chi-chi, la cual luego de servir toda la comida empezo a comer tranquilamente sin importarle mucho la comida de su propio hijo, al fin y al cabo luego de entrenar con Cell se le habia pegado el mismo apetito que su padre.

-"ah..estuvo delicioso..muchas gracias mama"- decia el semi-sayayin dandose una palmada en el estomago y con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Sacando una gota de la uchiha.

-"si estuvo delicioso"- decia la ojijade viendo que solo habia comido un plato en total, ya que ver como "comia" el pelinegro le habia quitado mucho el hambre, incluso su mejor amiga cho-cho que sabia lo mucho que comia, no se igualaba a todo lo que le habia visto comer a Gohan.

-"me alegra oir eso, y dime..que hacias en la monaña a esas horas?, que cuando te encontro mi hijo apenas era de mañana"- preguntaba la señora a la Uchiha asiendo que el hibrido tambien dijara su mirada en ella, la joven no sabia si responder la pregunta con la verdad, o metieles sobre lo sucedido, despues de todo, era uno de las cosas que caracterizaba a los ninjas, guardar la informacion.

-"mm..pues..estaba en el bosque buscando a mi padre ya que el habia salido hace mucho, y me termine perdiendo, segui buscando e incluso quise salie del bosque pero eso solo hiso que me perdiera, y estuve buscando la salida, y segui asi hasta la mañana y ya saben el resto"- dijo su "leve mentira" a los presentes, ya que una parte de ella era cierta, ya que su padre si se habia ido, aunque sabia de sus razones, pero no podia decir la verdad de eso.

-" _que raro.. la historia esta algo incompleta_.."- pensaba Gohan viendo a la uchiha con algo de duda, que se alla perdido eso no era lo extraño de su historia, sino mas bien no dio un comienzo extraño de como llego al bosque..o tampoco donde estaba su casa, aunque sabia que si no lo decia debia tener una razon, luego iba a conseguir mas informacion luego.

-"tienes donde quedarte?"- preguntaba chi-chi a la ojijade que al escuchar bajo un poco su cabeza al recordar que no sabia donde estaba, pero tenia claro que estaba muy lejos de su casa y aldea, e incluso las de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-"pues.."- decia levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a las dos personas que la vieron fijamente -"saben como llegar a konoha?"- decia tranquila a los presentes que le vieron extrañas, si no conocian donde era sin duda no estaba en su mundo, y solo ver esas reaccion le dio un mal presentimiento.

-"eh? Donde queda eso?"- decia el pelinegro quitando la poca esperanzas de Sarada de que se encontrara en su mundo, como era posible que alguien no conociera una de las aldeas mas importantes que habia?, la respuesta era simple, no la conocian porque donde estaba ese lugar no existia. Sin lugar a dudas ya no solo estaba en un lugar diferente, sino en un mundo diferente.

-"am..era mi aldea..pero dedusco que ustedes tampoco sabran com llegar.."- dijo con completa tristesa en c/u de las palabras..arrepintiendose de todo lo que hizo..robar el pergamino, intentar el jutsu sin supervision de nadie o almenos informar a almenos a su madre o algun amigo en donde estaria, usar el jutsu sin alguna prevencion, cada accion que habia hecho solo la hacia pensar que nisiquiera merecia ser una ninja, estaba seguro que habia heco la eleccion mas estupida de su vida. La reaccion iso que la tristesa fuera compartida a la madre e hijo que se sentian mal en no poder ayudar a la chica, aun que chi-chi ya tenia una idea para poder apoyar en la parte del hogar a Sarada.

-"que tal si te quedas con nosotros hasta volver a tu casa? No tengo ningun problema con ello y tampoco gohan verdad"- decia viendo al mencionado, el cual solo asintio con una sonrisa. -"que dices?"- decia esperando la respuesta de la ojijade.

-"yo em...no quiero molestarles.. talvez les meta en problemas.. ademas no tengo dinero para apoyarles"- decia la uchiha intantando poner alguna excusa para no molestar a esa familia, la cual solo le habia dado cosas desde que llego.

-" no te preocupes, no tendremos problemas , el dinero no importa, mi padre tiene una gran fortuna para mantenernos por años, asi que..que dices?"- fue la respuesta contra Sarada de chi-chi la cual entendia que cada punto que daba era bastante entendible, aun asi tenia una expresion de inseguridad en su cara lo cual iso que la esposa de Goku tuviera una idea -" y tambien aremos lo que tengas en tus manos para que vuelvas a tu aldea, conocemos a alguien que te puede ayudar en encontrar tu aldea que dices?"- la respuesta animo por un momento a Sarada, pero fue poco al recordar que ya no estaba en su mundo, pero no perdia nada intentandolo.

Luego de un suspiro sarada sonrio ampliamente y contesto:

-"si esta bien, me quedare con ustedes pero solo hasta allar mi aldea, gracias"- la respuesta animo a los presentes -" pero..donde dormire?"- pregunto algo apenada la uchiha.

-"tenemos dos cuartos de invitados, de hecho cuando donde estabas dormida era uno de esos dos, puedes quedarte en ese"- respondio la mujera a la joven que asintio con una sonrisa.

-"esta bien ahora que todo esta resuelto, Gohan ve a estudiar"- decia chichi a su hijo.

-"si mama"- fue la respuesta de el pelinegro que se levanto de su silla -"hasta luego"- se despidio de las mujeres para luego irse a su cuarto caminando.

-"acaso aun va a la academia?"- preguntaba confundida la ojijade a la madre de el semi-sayayin, ya que ella ya habia salido de la academia ninja y solo tenia la edad de 12 años, y a simple vista podia deducir que el pelinegro tenia casi su misma edad.

-"pues de donde vengas talvez estudien de manera diferente pero Gohan solo a estudiado lo basico, por el momento Gohan apenas va estudiando la secundaria hasta los 15, luego la preparatoria por tres años mas y luego la carrera que quiera tomar despues, que serian unos años mas"- decia sorprendiendo a Sarada que jamas creria que la escuela era necesaria tanto tiempo. Si era asi era quisas para que no importara la situacion abria gente para pelear, si tan solo supiera que si las habilidades de cualquiera de los ninjas de su edad de la academia ninja, superaba por mucho cualquier joven de su misma edad de ese mundo. Claro que Gohan era una exepsion de eso.

-"seria interesante eso.. me hace pensar que entonces me falta mucho aprendizage"- decia pensando que podria aprender mucho gracias al pensar que podria mejorar en las cosas que conocia e incluso conocer ese nuevo mundo.

-"pues debo preguntarte.. que nivel tenias de donde vanias?"- pregunto.

-"pues tenia un buen nivel, estoy seguro que puedo entender todo los problemas"- decia alegrando a chi-chi, ya que no queria decirlo, pero cuando dijo que queria que se quedara con ellos, queria que tambien estudiara para que en un futuro si ella siguiera aqui, tuviera a dos grandes genios en un futuro no muy lejos.

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL CUARTO DE GOHAN-**

-"me arrepiento de mi eleccion"- fueron las palabras de la uchiha la cual luego de que ella aceptata chi-chi le dio un libro por cada materia que existia mientras que 1 o 2 eran de secundaria, la mayoria eran de grado de preparatoria e incluso universitario. Al ir a su cuarto al intentar estudiar, se dio cuenta de la dificultad de la dificultad del libro, pensando que eso era lo que daban en secundaria, sin darse cuenta que habia abierto uno de los tantos libros universitarios que le habia dado chi-chi.

-"tranquilo cuando le entiendes es sencillo"- respondio el pelinegro al comentario de uchiha, el cual no perdia de vista un libro que leia.

Sarada sabia bien que ella necesitaba ayuda asi que fue al cuarto de Gohan a pedirle que le ayudara a estudiar, el cual se sorprendio de el nivel que le habia dado su propia madre a la nueva integrante casa, el cual acepto sin problemas asi entrando la uchiha y estudiando los dos.

-"aun asi, esto es muy avanzado.. aunque dedusco que por eso deben estar preparados para cualquier batalla que tengan no?"- preguntaba aun con la idea que la escuela de ese mundo era para preparar a guerreros para las proximas guerras, sacando de la lectura al semi-sayayin que la vio comfundido.

 _-"batallas? No a habido batallas desde hace años.. desde lo de cell no a sucedido nada de eso..armadas que intentaton atacarnos fueron cuando mi padre era de pequeño (nota: a lo que se refiere Gohan es a pilaf , aramada roja) -_ pensaba el hijo de Goku que seguia viendo a la chica la cual luego de unos segundos la ojijade le vio diciendo "sucede algo" el cual el pelinegro comtesto con -¿puedo preguntarte algo?"- lo cual Sarada asintio dandole permiso de hacerle la pregunta el sayayin. -"de donde eres? De verdad"- dijo sorprendiendo a Sarada que se sobresalto por la pregunta.

-"a-a que te refieres?"- fue su respuesta haciendo que el sayayin entendiera que escondia algo.

-"desde que contaste la historia de ahora, se que ocultaste algo..ademas todos saben que no a habido ninguna guerra desde hace años.."- la respuesta congelo a Sarada, habia cometido un grave error, hablar de ese mundo al no conocer los sucesos que an pasado en ese, su nervios de decir la verdad se reflejaban en su cara lo cual entendia Gohan, luego de la derrota de Cell a manos de Gohan, Mr. Satan engaño a los noticieros diciendo que el habia derrotado a el androide perfecto, e incluso que el bio-androide y todos los guerreros Z usaron trucos de magia y efectos especiales, y esto fue creido mas por la gente tras usar las esferas del dragon para revivir a todos los muertos por Cell, y diciendo Mr. Satan que habian sido ocultados por el androide. Haciendo que todos los Guerreros Z se enojen con el pero temian que era mejor pasar desapercibidos del problema, aunque deberas Gohan lo habia enfurecido, ya que hacia parecer que su padre no habia hecho nada importante..pero aun asi lo tenia que aceptar.

-"mm.. sabes?..hagamos algo... me dices la verdad y mas al rato te dire el mio, que dices?"- decia mientras le daba la sonrisa son.

Por alguna razon..causo un leve sonrojo a la uchiha que no entendia porque se habia sonrojado -"esta bien acepto.. y quizas me consideres loca pero..." se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y atreverse a decir su secreto "no soy de este mundo" la respuesta causo confusion en el sayayin y con eso las inseguridad a la uchiha -"digo am.. nose como explicarlo.. es que..am.."- mas intentaba explicar menos se entendia, que diria? Vengo de otro mundo donde existen ninjas gracias a una tecnica prohibida, sin duda no podia decirlo.

Gohan intentaba entender lo que decia, pero la chica solo parecia mas y mas insegura tras intentar dar su explicacion del problema, si tan solo pudiera ver sus recuerdos..-" _ESO ES!_ "- penso el pelinegro al encontrar la manera de entender lo que le sucedio. -"dejame intentar algo"- dijo lo cual confundio a Sarada que espero la accion de Gohan.

Gohan acerco su silla a donde estaba la uchiha la cual se confundia mas por la accion para luego el pelinegro pusiera su mano en la cabeza de la uchiha la cual se volvio a sonrojar por la sorpresiva accion del chico. -"qu-que haces?"- preguntaba una avergonzada Sarada viendo al chico el cual solo estaba con los ojos cerrados y un gesto neutral mientras seguia teniendo su mano en su cabeza.

Sin que ella supiera, Gohan estaba viendo todos sus recuerdos, al principio, solo pensaba ver como habia llegado, pero no entendia que pasaba, asi que tuvo que ver todos sus recuerdos hasta poder entender todo lo que podia a la perfeccion.

Luego de unos minutos, Gohan finalmente se habia separado de la chica la cual estaba aliviada ya que se habia puesto muy incomoda ya que luego que que habia puesto su mano en su frente no habia dicho o hecho algun movimiento mas.

-"ya veo lo que paso, hisiste ese jutsu de viaje dimesional de ese extraño pergamino y acabaste aqui, era por eso que no dijsite la verdad no?"- la respuesta de el pelinegro dejo muy palida a Sarada incluso mas que su amigo Mitsuki.

-"co-como lo suspiste?"- respondio sorprendida intententando levantarse por el miedo pero aun asi no lo hizo sabiendo que el peli negro jamas le aria daño.

-"ase mucho mi padre iso esto con un amigo suyo para ver sus recuerdos, asi que lo intente y lo use..pero como no entendia todo lo del chakra vi casi todos tus recuerdos mas exactos los de la academia en adelante, perdon si te molesto que haya hecho eso"- decia el semi-sayayin.

-" eh!? Am no claro que no! Tengo que aceptar que es mejor eso que explicara todo.."- decia con una leve sonrisa, ya que se imaginaba aun hablando apenada intentando explicar mejor como pueda de eso.

-"sabes aunque no lo paresca te entiendo en muchas de las que pasabas.."- decia llamando la atencion de la uchiha. -"mi secreto creo que es peor que el tuyo y el mio a diferencia del tuyo solo puedo ocultarlo salvo a mis amigos"- decia de forma neutral haciendo que sarada se referia y el mencionado empezo a contarle toda su historia

Primero la vida tranquila que habia tenido hasta que su padre habia muerto por manos de su propio hermano, su entrenamiento forzado para vencer a los sayayins con la edad de 4 años, la pelea y las veces que se habia acorbadado causando la muerte de su maestro piccoro y luego su viaje a namek para revivirlos con las esferas de ese mundo y con ello la pelea con Frezzer y sus hombres, para luego contar la batalla contra los androides y Cell, el sacrificio de su padre y como le dio fuerzas para acabar la batalla.

Estaba mas que decir que sarada estaba con los lentes en blancos escuchamdo la historia, logicamente ella creria que seria solp una broma o engaño, aunque la habilidad que habia hecho para ver sus pensamientos solo lo afirmaba, y si la historia era cierta.. el chico que parecia no ser tan especial, era un hibrido de una raza aligena casi extinta, y que tenia el poder para destruir el planeta entero con un solo ataque, y si fuera eso, llegaria ser mas fuerte que su propio padre y hokage juntos. Y tambien sentia el dolor de estar alejado de su padre, y ver a un ser querido morir frente a el.

-"dejame adivinar ahora tu eres el que me cree loco?..am...Sarada?"- decia algo nervioso el hijo de Goku ya que la uchiha seguia con la expresion poker face que tenia tras un rato de haber empezado la historia.

-"te sere franco Gohan.. es dificil creer tu historia.. aun no lo puedo dijerir todo.."- respondio la uchiha

-"lo se..nadie ni en este mundo me creria eso.. y mas luego de que Mr. Satan dijo que yo y mis amigos usamos tecnicas o magia y todos los crelleron ya que dijo que el acabo con Cell"- dijo resignado.

-"grr..que fanfarron..el no iso nada y se llevo todos los meritos de eso, deberias ser reconocido tu y todos tus amigos por luchar con el, eso es injusticia"- dijo enojada.

-"preferimos pasar en secreto mejor..sino ninguno de nosotros podria tener una vida normal, y ahora que todo esta en paz, quiero hacerme un gran investigador... y dudo que alguien quiera contratar a alguien con la fuerza para destruir el planeta jeje"- decia riendo nervioso imaginando la situacion -"pero siento que debo hacerme fuerte para mantener las palabras de mi padre.. pero aun no me creo capaz de lo que decia mi padre"-

-"no te digas eso te entiendo.. y aunque.. nuestros padres nos hayan dejado por diferentes razones..ellos confian plenamente en nuestro progreso.. ay que al fin y al cabo somos su familia.."- decia de forma sincera recordando su situacion, el tener a su padre lejos iso que pensara que su padre no queria estar con ella, a tal grado que ella misma fue a buscarlo para buscar una explicacion, y aunque se desepciono por su personalidad fria y cruel de el, poco a poco fue entendiendolo a tal grado de sentir una gran felicidad de poderlo ver.

-"si.."- fue la corta respuesta del pelinegro que tras decir eso volteo a una ventana que se encontraba a su lado derecho como si esperara algo.

Sarada noto eso y iso la misma accion sin duda, ase eso le iso recordar a alguien en su cabeza...

-"papa"- fue el unico pensamiento de la uchiha mientras veia la ventana.

Dentro de un oscuro bosque don siluetas se reconocian de ellas, una era un niño de pelo rubio y ojos azules, tenia una chammara negra con lineas rosadas,una camiseta blanca y un pantalon negro y unas sandalias del mismo color, tambien tenia unos bigotes en su cara, se trataba de Boruto uzumaki, el caul eataba descansando frente a una fogata y a su lado un señor con una capa negra que rodeaba casi todo su cuerpo, un pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, se traba de Sasuke uchiha, el cual estaba tambien estaba buscando calor.

De un momento a otro el pelinegro tuvo un mas presentimiento e intentando que Boruto no se diera cuenta giro levemente su vista a una direccion, lo cual..derecho de esta muy lejos de ahi, se encontraba la aldea de la hoja, sentia que algo habia pasado y no sabia que, lo que no se dio cuenta que estuvo asi por varios minutos lo cual en ese tiempo su aprendiz se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño de au maestro

-"maestro..esta bien?"- pregunta el rubio a su maestro el cual reacciono y se levanto comfundiendo mas a el uzumaki.

-"no es nada..ire a revisar la zona..tomare el siguiente turno.."- dijo neutralmente como siempre sacando un asentimiento del aun comfundido rubio.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a su aprendiz y empezo a caminar al oscuro bosque mientras caminaba se detuvo antes de entrar y se sujeto el pecho, mas exactamente donde se encontraba el corazon.

-"tengo un mal presentimiento.."-

/

 **BUENO CHICOS AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, INTENTARE HACER LOS CAPITULOS LARGOS, SIN MAS DECIR HASTA LUEGO.**

Pd. 10 comentarios para el siguiente o sino se subira hasta la siguiente semana.


	3. capitulo 3

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

-Sarada siente un gran respeto a Milk/chi-chi ya que ella a sido muy amable con ella desde que llego.

-Gohan en sus historias conto la fuerza de su madre y como esta al enojarse.

-Gohan aveces aun no se siente seguro sobre el sacrificio de su padre.

-El chakra entrenarlo solo hace moldearlo pero no aumentarlo mientras que el ki entrenarlo permite aumentarlo

 **Eduardo Gonzales**

Gracias por tu apollo aqui el siguiente capitulo

 **Dovah117**

(Leve spoiler) pues si, creo que era obio que la pareja del fic sera GohanXSarada si vieron el perfil de la historia, asi que eso me permitira aumentar mas la historia o moldear mas los eventos, las sagas aun no estoy seguro, pero lo que si tengo seguro es que voy a agregar peliculas como "la galaxia corre peligro" o incluso de eventos de relleno como el pueblo que salvo Gohan en medio de los juegos de Cell.

 **LautyArg**

Gracias, me alegra que te guste, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfrutes.

 **BosKet 7 FanFics**

Lose.. cada vez que lo paso siempre intento ver los errores con el auto corrector y los pocos que no yo los veo pero aveces tampocos son visibles y intento arregkar los errores que pueda ver, y la historia ira avanzando mas, pero por el momento los primeros capitulos solo seran el comienzo de la relacion Sarada x Gohan, y el avanze de esta. Esas ideas pueden ser apoyo para mi en el futuro.

 **MiraiZenoSama**

Me alegra eso, espero que te guste.

 _ **Ahora si comenzemos.**_

 _ **EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE SARADA**_

 _ **UN NUEVO TORNEO COMIENZA**_

Los dos chicos seguian viendo la ventana recordando a su padres, hasta que Gohan volteo y fijo la mirada a la chica la cual parecia aun estar sumerjida en sus pensamientos, el son dedujo que la chica estaba recordando a alguien importante para ella, despues de todo cada vez que era separado de su familia para poder enfrentarse a un nueva villano no podia quitarse de la cabeza a su familia, la cual solo deseaba que tras que cada problema acabara, el podria volver a ella y tener una vida pacifica el resto de su vida...aun asi.. sabia que eso jamas pasaria.

-" Sarada am...sera mejor volver a estudiar, si mi madre se entera que no hemos estudiado se enfadara con los dos a tal grado que nos de mas libros para estudiar"- decia un algo nervioso pelinegro tras notar que ver los recuerdos de la uchiha, narrar su historia y estar minutos viendo la semana habia perdido dos horas completas, y al oir esto la ojijade tambien noto esto, y se alarmo igualmente, en muy poco tiempo, y con los relatos contados por el pelinegro, esa mujer que parecia una ama de casa normal, era de temer en las peleas, como en la casa.

-"si se entera de eso..nos va a.."- pensaban los dos adolecentes mientras sobre ellos aparecia una nube de pensaiento y en esta se imaginaban versiones chibis de ellos mismos lellendo libros de un a otro y atras de ellos una chi-chi con fuego rodeandola y ojos rojos mientras mas libros iban apareciendo, a tal grado que el recuerdo se iba llenando de libros, hasta que solo se veian estos, y si fuera magia, dos libros de una cantidad de mas de 500 hojas calleron en las cabezas de los chicos provenientes del recuerdos causandoles un gran chichon a los chicos y que salieran de sus pensamientos.

-"ay..si..sera mejor estudiar.."- decia una Sarada la cual se sobaba la cabeza donde "supuestamente" le habia caido el libro.

Luego de ese "extraño" pensamiento, los dos jovenes volvieron al estudio, sin decir una palabra, ya que deberas habian perdido bastante tiempo en su platica y solo llevaban menos de media hora estudiando antes que ubieran empezado a platicar.

 **MAS TARDE EN LA NOCHE**

Los dos jovenes fueron a llamar a cenar por milk, asi que que fueron al comedor a cenar..o bueno uno mas que otro.

Como siempre, el pelinegro deboraba toda la comida en la mesa dejando montañas de platos en la mesa, mientras que la ojijade aun veia eso sorprendida, ningun humano es capaz de comer tanta comida sin engordar, y hasta incluso parecia que ni la masticaba, eso iso que recordara una de las cosas que habian hablado.

 **FLASH BACK**

Luego de que Gohan le contara la historia del primer encuentro con radizt y la revelacion de que su padre era un alienigena, y al ser su hijo el era tambien era un hibrido entre la raza sayayin y humana, lo cual hizo que Sarada quisiera algunas respuestas que le quedaron de la historia.

-"espera..me dices que eres mitad alien y mitad humano?.."- decia una sarada con sus lentes blancos y una expresion de pokerface viendo al hibrido el cual solo asintio con una sonrisa -"am ..exactamente que carcacteriza a los..sayayins?-" decia algo nerviosa ya que aun era dificil de creer, ya que el umico ser de otro mundo que habia conocido fue Momoshiki Outsuki, lo cual solo le hacia imaginar un cruce entre un montruo como ese junto con milk para que diera a Gohan.

-"pues en si..los sayayins somos muy parecidos en aparariencia con los humanos, por eso mi padre no sabia eso hasta que conocimos a radizt,otra cosa es nuestra alimentacion que es mucho mas que el promedio y ya lo as visto"- decia el son lo cual saco un asentimiento de la chica que recordaba ver la cantidad de comida que habia comido el sayayin -"pero lo mas que nos diferencia es que al nacer tenemos cola de mono"- esa respuesto dejo en shock a la chica, que jamas creria eso, si no fuera que en el relato contado dijiera que radizt tambien tuviera la cola y que su padre tambien la tenia, no lo creria por completo, aun asi jamas vio que Gohan tuviera una.

(N/Autor: Goku tuvo la cola de 12 años y mas y hasta el torneo de artes marciales donde se enfrento contra piccoro donde ya no la tenia, asi que dedusco que Gohan tambien puede tener la cola hasta digamos 15 años asi que es posiblemente vuelva a crecerle)

-"e-espera si tu relato es cierto deberias tener una cola.."- decia una Sarada sorprendida que se ajustaba los lentes, ya que incluso esperaba que el sayayin empezara a reir y decirle que solo era broma.

-"pues me la cortaron jeje.."- dijo sin alguna preocupacion, esta respuesto dejo mas en shock a la uchiha -"lo que pasa es que la cola puede ser el punto debil de un sayayin, y a pesar que sea una debilidad nuestra sin ella no tenemos diferencia en los humanos, salvo en el apetito y pelea"- decia el sayayin con una sonrisa son sacando una gota de sudor por la explicacion del joven -"sera mejor no contarle de la transformacion de ozaru, o sino se asustara cuando salga de nuevo mi cola"- pensaba el semi sayayin al no haberle contado lo que sucede cuando un sayayin con cola ve la luna llena.

-"valla..que extraño que tengan una cola sin ninguna fortaleza, si los monos lo tienen es para moverse por arboles, pero para que una cola que incluso es mas debilidad.."- decia sarada intentando entender que razon tenia para que habian conseguido la cola si no parecia favorecer a nada a los sayayins sacando una sonrisa nerviosa al hibrido ya que temia que en algun momento tendria que decirle la verdad sobre la funcion de la cola.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Bueno..su argumento era razonable, tecnicamente no era un humano por completo, asi que era entendible eso, asi que lo dejo y se sirvio un plato para luego empezar a comer.

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Como en la comida, la mesa estaba siendo rodeada de platos acomodados uno sobre otros los cuales eran quitados de la mesa por la madre de Gohan sin ninguna tipo de problema, y luego eran llevados junto al lavavo donde la uchiha se encontraba en la cocina lavando muchos de los platos sucios donde cada vez que acababa de limpiar un plato lo dejaba a su lado derecho solo para luego tomar otro de los que traia chi-chi y volver a repetir el metodo, y por ultimo Gohan, el cual tomaba los platos que eran terminados de limpiar por la ojijade, los acomodaba en distintos cajones de la

cocina para luego cerrarlos al estar completos. Sarada habia visto que la señora era muy trabajadora, teniendo que hacer tres comidas al dia del tamaño de un buffet solo para una persona, luego limpiar el lugar y los platos guardarlos y repetir el ciclo, asi que quiso ayudar a la mujer y tras notar esto Gohan se unio a la limpieza trabajando los tres en un completo patron.

-"y diganme como les fue en los estudios?"- fue la respuesta de chi-chi para romper el hielo del ambiente al estar unos minutos sin decir ni una palabra.

Los dos jovenes se detuvieron y empezaron a caerceles algunas gotas de sudor seguido de un leve escalofrio, sin duda si chi-chi sabia que de las horas que estuvieron "unicamente" estudiando, no habian estudiado por mas dos horas, estaban seguros que resivirian un gran castigo llegando los dos al mismo pensamiento de la otra vez y siendo liberados por otro libro de no saber donde para que salieran del pensamiento.

-"am..al principio no entendia muchas cosas ya que eso era incluso mas avanzado de donde venia, pero gracias a Gohan le entendi y estuvimos estudiando todo el tiempo"- decia una ojijade que actuaba tranquila pero sus nervios eran pasados a los platos que los limpiaba el doble de rapido intentando que sus nervios se fueran.

-"si..luego de eso estuvimos solo estudiando..nada mas"- decia un Gohan tranquilo que al igual que Sarada liberaba sus nervios aumentando la velocidad a tal grado que la uchiha dejaba un plato y el pelinegro lo tomaba a gran velocidad y lo acomodaba, todo visto por la madre del pelinegro la cual sospechaba que los dos habia dejado los estudios algun momento para socializar, a fin y al cabo eso no era malo, en algun momento tenian que volverse amigos, pero no dejaria pasar eso, no iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya, y sabia como hacerlo

-"jeje saben me alegra que se lleven bastante bien, en eso se parecen, son muy responsables"- decia con una gran sonrisa y sinceridad en sus palabras, haciendo sentir a los jovenes como si una flecha les clavara en su pecho haviendo que los dos se detivieran en lo que hacian, y sentien gran culpa, primero por Gohan, ya que era su madre, y cada vez que le mentia o se atrevia a pelear con ella se sentia mal ya que ella solo quisiera que tuviera una vida tranquila, mientras que Sarada le tenia bastante respeto a milk, ya que ella le dio lugar y casa e incluso le prometio que traeria a alguien que le ayudaria a volver a su hogar, y aunque hacerle estudiar tanto, temia que solo queria lo mejor para ella como si fuera su hija, despues de todo, en personalidad con su madre ambas podian ser algo rudas, pero al fin y al cabo su personalidad era muy gentil.

-" son muy honesgos y jamas serian capaces de engañarme"- decia con el mismo tono de voz y sonrisa en su cara causando que otra flecha se clavara en la espalda los jovenes -"despues de todo Gohan es mi hijo y se que jamas aria ninguna accion como esa sin razon.."- las palabras causaron que mas felchas se clavaran en la espalda del son -"y sarada apesar que solo llevas un dia me siento feliz de que estes con nosotros, incluso te siento una hija que nunca tuve"- esto clavo mas flechas a la uchiha -" es por eso que confio plenamente en ustedes"- esas ultimas plabras causaron que un monton de flechas se clavaran en la espalda de los jovenes que parevian inertes en su posicion. -"y es por eso que..mm??..les sucede algo"- decia chi-chi con una sonrisa ya que veia frente a ellos a los dos jovenes que no tardaron mas tiempo y calleron desplomados al suelo con la flechas en su espalda y una aura de depresion sobre ellos.

-"no es nada.."- fueros las palabras de los chicos que solo se quedaba viendo el suelo aun con una aura de depresion, tenian una depresion tan grande que podia ser comaparada con la del primer Hokage, sacando una sonrisa de victoria a la madre de gohan.

 **MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE EN LA SALA**

-bien chicos gracias por ayudarme con la limpieza, pero estan seguros de seguir estudiando a estas horas?"- decia una sonriente milk que veia como en le mesa del comedor se hallaban los jovenes estudiando mientras eran rodeados por muchos libros.

-"am..si, es que creo que se nos pasaron muchas temas cuando estabamos en la tarde, y los repasamos verdad Sarada?"- dijo Gohan mientras iba leyendo un libro de nivel universitario sin perder la viste de estos, mientras que a su lado derecho la ojijade solo asentia a la pregunta del pelinegro igualmente leyendo un libro del mismo nivel escolar que el hibrido, sacando una sonrisa de satisfaccion a milk que al ver esto solo se despidio y se fue a su cuarto a descansar mientras dejaba a unos resignados jovenes a seguir estudiando.

 **MUCHAS HORAS DESPUES**

Sarada se levantaba lentamente, mientras que iba abriendo de a poco sus ojos, al principio penso que estaria en su cama descansando placidamente, sin enbargo su sorpresa fue ver que se habia quedado dormido en la mesa del comedor, usando sus brazos como almohada mientras su cabeza estaba viendo a su lado izquierdo, y al notar algo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Ya que a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un dormido pelinegro usando sus brazos tambien como una almoada mientras su cabeza estaba volteada a su derecha, haciendo que los dos jovenes estuvieran frente a frente de c/u muy cerca, lo cual, era lo que puso nerviosa a la uchiha que luego de reaccionar mejor se quito de la posicion que estaba, aun con la cara algo roja.

-"creo que nos quedamos dormidos.."- fue la idea de la chica ya que veia que eran las 5 de la mañana en un relog de pared de la casa. Al principio como cualquier persona que despierta a esa hora, pensaba ir a su cuarto y descansar, al fin y al cabo, aun ni salia al sol, pero sentia que era su oportunidad para entrenar, ya que deducia que si la rutina de ayer se repetiria, desde la mañana hasta la cena no podria salir a entrenar, quedando asi las noches su unico tiempo libre para esas actividades, asi que se preparo y se dispuso a salir sin darse cuenta que habia despertado a un chico, el cual, era nada mas y nada menos que son Gohan.

-"sarada?"- fue el pensamiento del pelinegro que se habia despertado y apenas abrir los ojos vio en la posicion que se encontraba, teniendo la misma idea que la uchiha de que se habia quedado dormido, y tras recordar a la mencionda y ver que no estaba en la mesa penso que era posible que se habia ido a su cuarto, pero sentia como su precencia la presencia de la chica se iba alejando un poco de la casa, lo cual confundio el hijo de Goku que tras estar totalmente despierto salio de la casa y se dispuso a seguir la precensia de la chica.

 **EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE**

-"ah!!!!"-fue el grito de sarada que dio un fuerte golpe con chakra a una roca de el tamaño de una montaña, dejando un gran crater en este, donde mas cerca estuvieran de donde dio el golpe, mas se mostraba el daño ocasionado por el ataque -"bien..otras vez"- decia una ojijade con una leve sonrisa mientras se pasaba una mano en su frente para quitarse algunas gotas de sudor que le recorria.

Sarada tras llegar a un prado en medio del bosque se habia puesto a entrenar desde, simples patadas y golpes al aire, como lanzamientos de kunais a arboles los cuales hacian que al chocar con el tronco estos se partieron a la mitad y al final caer al suelo causando un leve temblor por el suceso y para acabar golpes o patadas con chakra en la gran roca que seguia siendo golpeada hasta estar con multiples fisuras y varios trozos de la roca en el suelo.

-"cha!!!!!"- fue el grito de la uchiha que habia dado un gran salto que iso que estuviera algunos metros sobre la inmensa roca, para luego levantar una pierna derecha y hacer un fuerte patada de tijera a la roca que tras el primer contacto, termino por desmoronarse por completo en una leve explosion, mientras una sarada algp alejaba de los escombros de la grande roca se ajustaba los lentes con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, sin saber que desde hace un rato todos sus movimientos y formas de entrenar habian sidos vistos por alguien..

-"fantastico.."- fueron unas pocas palabras de la persona que se encontraba en un arbol viendo el entrenamiento de la uchiha, sin saber que habia dicho esas palabra a una suficiente voz para que la ojijade la ollera.

-"..."- con una expresion neutral y los lentes blancos se acerco a uno de los arboles ya partidos sacando el kunai causante de la accion para luego acercarse de la misma forma al arboo donde habia oido la voz y poniendose a espaldas del arbol con el kunai firmemente sujetado.-"revelate!!"- decia mientras daba una vuelta de 180 grados estando frente al arbol para luego lanzar el kunai al arbol, haciendo que como los demas se partiera a la mitad haciendo que la persona diera una salto cayendo de pie frente a Sarada la cual reconocio a la persona frente a ella -"Gohan!"- fue la respuesta de la chica que veia al frente al pelirojo que solo ponia una sonrisa nerviosa por ser descubierto.

-"jeje creo que me descubriste jeje"- decia el son mientras reia de forma nerviosa resiviendo un "desde cuando estas aqui?" por parte de la uchiha -"pues.. luego de que salieras me desperte, y busque tu precensia para ver donde estabas, y al ser mas diferente que el ki"- decia el hibrido a la chica la cual le habia sonado muy extraña esa energia, ademas, que supuestamente ella no tenia esa cosa llamada "ki" si no algo mas.

-" ya veo..am..olle, que es eso del ki? Nunca me contaste de eso..y suena algo importante, y nunca me lo contaste"- decia la uchiha, llamando la atencion del pelinegro, que en su hustoria jamas habia dicho lo que era exactamente el ki o su diferencia con el chakra.

-" mm.. cierto.. no te lo conte jeje"- decia el chico con una sonrisa sacando una gota de sudor de la chica por el comportamiento del chico -" bien te lo explicare el ki es la energia vital de cada ser vivo, mas fuerte sea una persona con ki, mas fuerte se ara en todos los angulos"- decia el son para luego sentarse en posicion flor de loto en el suelo y iso una leve seña de manos para que la uchiha isiera la misma accion, lo cual fue recibido por la ojijade que iso caso a la peticion.

-"eso suena bastante identico al chakra, ambas son energias que se encuentran en el cuerpo, talvez simplemente es un nombre diferente aqui"- decia la uchiha al pensar que las dos energias no tenian ninguna diferencia, haciendo que el son negara con la cabeza.

-"no, como vi en tus recuerdos.. el chakra se manifiesta a base de tecnicas, y te permite controlarlo, y mas entrenes mejor sera su control, mientras que el ki.."- decia para luego levantar sus manos y poneñas con un leve espacio entre ellas para luego formarse una leve esfera azul, la cual llamo la atencion de la uchiha que se quedo viendo la esfera -" el ki con mas entrene mas grande se ara y mas facil sera utilizarlo, aunque en control el tuyo es mejor ya que centrar ataques fuertes en un solo golpe eso aun no lo domino jeje"- decia el pelinegor para ver como la chica se habia acercado de un metro que estaba a estar casi pegada a el ya no estando sentada en flor de loto, si no sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras habia puestos sus manos en las rodillas del son por instinto, sin duda era cierto, la esfera a pesar de que no tenia tante diferencia si se comparaba con un rasengan no era diferente, pero como ver la esfera se snetia como la esfera emanaba mucho mas energia como si fuese incapaz de sellarse toda en el ataque, lo unico que no se habia dadl cuenta, era la cercania que habia tomado con el chico, el cual ya se sentia muy apenado de sentirse entre la espada y la pared de la situacion, asi que decidio de poco a poco desaparecer la bola de energia para asi Sarada dejar sus pensamientos para ver la posicion que se encontraba y levantar un poco su cabeza para ver al sayayin a los ojos el cual la habia visto igualmente, lo cual iso que sarada se separa del son con un sonrojo en la cara, mientras el son solo tenia un muy leve sonrojo en la cara aunque de verdad estaba muy avergonzado por la situacion.

-" am.. bueno.. creo que ya entendiste la diferencia"- decia un aun apenado Gohan a Sarada que asintio un poco sonrojada -" sabes.. quizas yo no pueda dominar el chakra debido a que al parecer es algo que tengl que nacer, pero el ki siempre se encuentra escondido en las personas, y con un mejor entrenamiento podras dominarlo, que me dices?"- decia el chico a la chica que le intereso saber de un nuevo metodo para hacerse aun mas fuerte.

-"mm.. suena bien pero primero quisiera probar que tan especial es el ki en batalla asi que podria pelear contigo?"- decia la uchiha levantandose mientras ponia una sonrisa, desde muchp tiempo, su entrenamiento se basaba en ella misma repitiendo e intentando mejorar sus movimientos, asi que si entrenaba con alguien seria un mejor entrenamiento que entrenar sola.

-"mm.. esta bien.."- dijo un algo resignado Gohan, que a pesar que la chica era fuerte no se comparaba a ella, asi que debia tener cuidado en no liberar todas sus habilidades frente a ella, aunque una parte suya, le emocionaba probar las habilidades del chakra contra el mismo ki.

-"listo"- decia una ojijade que habia tomado sus kunais mientras se alejaba del son el cual solo asintio al comentario estando en una posicion firme sin ningun tipo de pose confundiendo a la chica la cual se sentia un poco insegura por alguna razon de la batalla. -"ah!!!"- fue el gruto de la ojijade que a una velocidad aceptable corrio hacia el son para intentarle dar un golpe con algo de chakra.

-"jeje necesitas mas que eso oara detenerme"- decia un sonriente son que estaba sujetando el puño sin ninguna dificultad usando una mano, lo cual saco una cara de impresion de la uchiha para luego volverse seria nueva mente y dar una seria de golpes y patadas al son el cual solo los bloqueaba con una mano enojando mas a la uchiha.

Luego de unls minutos de ataque por Sarada y bloqueo de Gohan, la chica se alejo un poco agitada con varias gotas de sudor de frente mientras intentaba recupera sus energias mientras veia al son el cual estaba en la misma posicion del comienzo sin ninguna muestra de cansancio o agotamiento enfureciendo un poco a la ojijade, nisiquiera habia hecho algun movimiento para notar su forma de pelea.

-"bien, ahora es mi turno"- decia el son preparandose a pelear, lo cual alerto a la uchiha que no tuvo mas opcion de activar el sharingan de una aspa para estar a su nivel.

Sin notar el cambio de ojos el pelinegro se acerco a una gran velocidad a sarada que apenas pudo ver la velocidad del son para luego perderlo de vista por completo, nerviosa busco a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta que el hibrido habia llegado a sus espaldas a gran velocidad, lo cual no fue sentido por la uchiha hasta dar un leve paso atras y sentir que chocaba contra algo, para luego darse vuelta y no ver a nadie o nada atras suyo, sin saber que a gran velocidad Gohan se ponia a espaldas de la chica mientras iba girando para que no la viera.

-"donde esta.."- era el pensamiento de la ojijade viendo a su alrededor, deducia que el sayayin estaba a sus espaldas..pero cada vez que volteaba como si solo fuera una ilusion no habia rastro de el, y aun asi despues de voltear tenia el mismo presentimiento, lo cual solo se le ocurrio una idea -"ha!!!!"- dio un fuerte grito mientras daba un fuerte golpe al suelo causanod un leve crater haciendo que el son se alejara un poco por la accion de la chica lo cual fue leve mente notado por la chica que sabia que su plan habia dado frutos -"te tengo!!"- fue el grito de sarada que a gran velocidad corrio hacia el son para empezar una pelea de taijutsu la cual solo la uchiha atacaba usando kunais en cada mano mientras el son seguia defendiendo.

-"crel que es hora de acabar con esto"- decia el son con cara y voz neutro comfundiendo a la uchiha que no entendia a que se referia, lo que no supo es que tras intentar dar un golpe en la cara del son con su kunai el son desaoarecio a gran velocidad, algo que ni en su sharingan se pudo ver, ni mucho menos que con la otra mano donde estaba el otro kunai habia desaparecido, solo para luego sentir como el kunai estaba a pocos centimetros del cuello sujetado por alguien atras suyo lo que dejo en shock a la chica que sabia que si hacia algun movimiento era posible que se terminara cortando no importa que fuera, siendo el pelinegro que habia tomado el arma de la chica y se habia puesto atras suyo nuevamente para asi aser un ataque sorpresa -"creo que gane"- fue la respuesta del son que con cuidado de lastimar a la chica alejo al kunai de la chica para luego la chica darse la vuelta y verlo ya sus ojos negros otra vez y regresarselo a una aun bastante sorprendida sarada, que en esos momentos sentia como enojo por haber perdido facilmente por el son, aunque tambien felicidad que proximamente el mismo chico que la derroto le ayudaria en volverse aun mas fuerte.

-"no lo negare.. me ganaste justamente"- decia la chica con una leve sonrisa mientras se ajustaba sus lentes -"todo eso es lo que puedes aprender con el ki?"- fue la pregunta de la ojijade para ver en opinion del chico el poder que tenia.

-"pues.. siendote franco me estuve controlando, se que controlas chakra, pero como no sabia ma cantidad no queria lastimarte "- decia el chico sorprendiendo a la chica ya que de verdad temia que si le daba en algun momento a la chica un golpe cayera muy lastimada, asi que por eso uso el metodo del kunai en el cuello para ganar en vez de darle algun golpe.

-"mm ya veo..entoncea si ay mucha diferencia con el ki y el chakra"- contesto la chica.

-" bueno fue mas por mi entrenamiento, pero estoy seguro que si entrenas para dominar el ki junto con tu chakra te aras mucho mas fuerte, que dices?"- decia el son.

-" mm.. ok, acepto siempre y cuando mejore quierl volver a pelear contra ti, no dejare que seas mejor que yo"- decia con una sonrisa segura.

-"si lo dices asi esta bien..bueno por el momento regresemos a casa que ya se hace tarde"- decia el son a la uchiha que tras asentir emoezaron a tomar camino a casa esperando que chi-chi no se enterara que habia salido.

 **EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA SON**

En su cuarto, milk se hallaba ya despierta, sentada en el borde de la cama mientras tenia con su mano derecha sujetaba un celular que lo tenia cerca de su oreja, lo que queria decir que estaba hablando con alguien.

-"crres poder ayudarla?"- preguntaba chi-chi al telefono mientras esperaba alguna respuesta

 **CORPORACION CAPSULA EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO**

En el lugar mas importante de todo el mundo a base de sus alta tecnologia y los objetos capsulas, se hallaba la encargada de la corporacion en una llamada en su laboratorio privado.

-"mm..no te negare en si me das muy pocos datls milk, no conto nada sobre el lugar o la zona donde estaba o su ambiente?"- decia una mujer pelo azul con una bata blanca hablando con alguien por celular sujetado con su mano izquierda mientras que en una mano anotaba en un pizarron verde anotaba datos o nombres como "sarada apellido desconocido", "vive aldea llamada konoha" y terminar "no conoce estudios despues de secundaria".

-" si, solo sabemos eso, y no queria forzarla a hablar, apenas lleva aqui un dia, y le dije que intentaria ayudarla ya que conocia a alguien que podia ayudarla, y esa eres tu bulma"- decia la voz del celular el cual era la voz de milk que hablaba con la misma bulma la cual buscaba dar una conexion entre los datos.

-" no te preocupes lo are, ademas.. sabes bien que si te preocupas puede salir lastimado asi que te pido que confies en mi ayuda y cuando puedas que la traigas aqui para que yo misma hable con ella"- decia bulma mientras se sentaba en una silla de oficina frente al pizzaron como si algo apareviera de el.

 **DEVUELTA EN LA CASA DE LOS SON**

-"lose... y sobre eso.. no se como contarselo a Gohan.. "- decia milk en el telefono resspondiendo el comentario de la peli azul, la cual con su mano desocupada se tocaba su vientre el cual era algo notorio que estaba un poco inchado, sin duda cualquier mujer sabria eso, milk estaba embarazada.

-" mm.. pues tienes la ventaja de que sea un sayayin.."- decia por telefono bulma comfundiendo a la mujer -" veras, ese bobo de Mr. Satan, organizara un torneo de artes marciales en unos dias, por el momento estoy seguro que Gohan querra participar, y luego del evento ouedes contarselo, y asi se animara aun mas"- decia lo cual saco una sonrisa de milk que era una buena forma de dar la noticia a su hijo.

-" suena bien, mm..talvez no quiera que vuelva a pelear ahora.. pero como su padre el le gusta pelear, asi que siento que querra participar, deberas eres una genio bulma"- contesto.

-" jeje recuerda que hablas con la mujer mas inteligente de este mundo, recuerda puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea"- contesto

-" si, almenos conozco a una chica que sabe pasar el problema de los sayayins como yo, deberas te lo agradesco"- decia chi-chi sacando una leve risa de la pelo azul que fue oido en la llamada -" esta bien, hasta luego bulma"- decia para recibir la misma respuesta y colgar la llamada.

La mujer se levanto mientras se colocaba algo mas de ropa para que el vulto no fuera mas notorio y para terminar un delantal para que menos se viera. -" gracias.. Goku.."- fueron las unicas palabras de milk que no podia evitar su felicidad, luego de que Goku muriera sintio una gran depresion, pero semanas antes al entersarse que iba a tener un nuevo hijo le iso sentir una gran felcidad como cuando se caso, sin duda para ella ese niño iba a ser la nueva motivacion para su familia.

 **BUENOS CHICOA AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBIRE EL 31 DE JULIO, Y POR CIERTO, LES GUSTO EL CHISTE DE LAS FLECHAS? QUISIERA HACER UNA NUEVA FORMA DE COMEDIA AUNQUE CON LA CLASICA NUBE DE DEPRESIONDE NARUTO, SI LES GUSTA INTENTARE HACERLO DE NUEVO, AHORA SI HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!**


	4. capitulo 4

**HOLA GENTE AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ME AGRADA QUE LES VALLA GUSTANDL MI FIC YA QUE MAS APOYO MAS ME ESFORZARE PARA SEGUIRLO Y PONERLE, AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **dovah117**

Sin ofender amigo, pero jeje ya responder a casi todas las preguntas seria que le preguntara a un autor sobre el final de su libro antes de que este salga, aunque almenos las preguntas me dan bastantes ideas que no habia pensado pero aun asi me gustan las ideas, solo te digo que NO tendra Sarada el rinnengan ya que no veo alguna explicacion razonable de que la consiga, talvez un maximo mangekyio sharingan pero no pienso poner un nivel mas alto que ese, y sobre fuerza, con sus habilidades y poder yo maximo podria darle el nivel de un Gohan despues de la batalla de los sayayins aunque no se exactamente que darle.

 **LautyArg**

Jeje pues.. no pienso hacer a Sarada tan chetada, pero pienso que si domina el ki y junto a sus habilidades de control de chakra podria volverse muy poderosa, y sobre eso solo espera y veras lo que pasara.

 **Victor0606**

Muchas gracias.

 **BosKet7 FanFics**

Jeje pues esperalo y quizas te sorprenda lo que pase, asi que sigue el fic que todo puede pasar.

 **Ahora si comencemos** **PRESENTANDO EL MUNDO** **LA BUSQUEDA SIN DESCANSO**

-"me recuerda señora que esta buscando Gohan para irnos?"- decia una algo molesta Sarada, que su mirada mostraba algo de enojo mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y un pie que levantaba y dejaba caer para tranquilizarse, ya que desde hace 10 minutos chi-chi le habia pedido al son traer una cosa para poder irse a la capital del norte.

-"fue por la capsula, no la usamos desde hace mucho, sin embargo Gohan es por si mucho mas rapido que yo buscando asi que por eso le pedi que fuera"- decia milk a la chica que volvia a comfundirse por la palabra "capsula" como si fuera una especie de artefacto de gran importancia, aunque si lo era, ¿porque se les olvidaria donde lo dejaron? Sin duda, estaba confundida de muchas cosas de ese mundo.

-"aqui estan!!"- fue el grito del pelinegro mientras se abira la puerta de ma casa donde el salia con una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta atras suyo y acercarse a las mencionadas que centraron la atencion en lo que tenia el son en una mano, lo cual parecia una pequeña caja que apenas le cabria un muy pequeño libro, sacando una sonrisa para la madre de Gohan y un gesto de desaprovacion de la uchiha al ver que por algo de ese tamaño habia tardado.

-"Hracias Gohan, haber.."- decia la esposa de Goku que abrio la caja revelando que dentro de le pequeña cajita, habian 9 capsulas aun mas pequeñitas las ciales cada una estaba marcada, del 1 al 9 y tambien de un colo c/u, y tambien una pequeña hoja con datos sobre mas capsulas -"haber..cual era.."- decia chi-chi que leia la nota atentamente esperamdo recordar cual era la capsula que buscaba.

La ojijade no entendia que pasaba, cuando dijeron que saldrian para ver a una persona que podria ayudar a la chica, ella pensaba que irrian caminando o sobre arboles, solo para que en vez de eso se centraran en una muy insignificante caja donde solo querian una cosa aun mas pequeña de esa sin duda solo la confundia mas. La curiosidad le llenaba, no podia evitarlo, y solo habia dos personas a preguntar, y ahoria una de ellas estaba ocupada, asi que tuvo que ir con su unica persona que resolveria su duda en ese momento.

-"{olle Gohan..que tiene de importante esas cosas?}"- decia en susurros una sarada la cual se ha ia acercado al chico para hablar y no desconcentrar a la mujer en lo que sea que buscaba.

Su pergunta saco una leve sonrisa al son y un leve gesto de enojo a la uchiha al creer que el son se burlaba de conocer algo mas que ella, aunque mas fue por la gracia de ver a Sarada bastante confundida -" {lo que pasa es que las capsulas son el medio de guardado en el mundo, permiten guardar como cosas pequeñas como comida, hasta cosas grandes como casas} "-.

La respuesta sorprendio bastante a la ojijade que se sorprendia lo que podian hacer unos simple aparatos que facilmente podria tenerlos a mano podria llevarse cosas que nadie esperaria, incluso seria capaz de compararse a los pergaminos de invocacion o talvez incluso mas.

-"la encontre!"- fue el grito de milk que tomo una capsula de color amarillo con el numero 3 en esta mientras cerraba la caja, llamando la atencion de los jovenes -"bien aqui va"- decia mientras presionaba um boton de la capsula para luego lanzarla al aire y que termine callendo en un campo abierto frente de la casa.

-"PUFFF!!"- fue el sonido de la capsula mientras un pequeño humo salio que cubrio para luego desaparecer y verse como un gigantesto avion de un color amarillo con dos ventanas a sus lados habia aparecido junto a un lado de ella la marca de "capsule corp", apareciendo en frente de todos dejando con una cara de pokerface a la uchiha al ver eso salido de una "insignificante" capsula.

(N/A, la nave que usaron milk y Gohan para irse de la casa en la saga de cell, si buscan una mejor comparacion es la nave que uso Bulma en DBS cap 2)

-"vamos chicos"- decia una milk que toco un boton de la nave, haciendo que una compuerta se abriera lo suficiente para poder ver el interior de la nave, la cual, era comparable al tamaño del mismo comedor, estando completamente vacia si no fuera que frente a la nave se encontrara una silla del tamaño para una gran persona con un panel de varios controles como si se tratara de un avion de un aeropuerto, siendo este el lugar de el piloto, el resto era solo un lugar con un piso cade de madera y las dos grandes ventanas rectangulares, aun asi.. era bastante sorprendente aun con su poco contenido dentro.

Chi-chi entro mientras que esperaba a los chicos su entrada, el chico solo entro seguido de su madre, mientras la chica seguia con la misma expresion sin poder creer que deberas esa cosa proveniera de algo tan pequeño, su chock acabo cuando escucho que decian "sarada!!! Que esperas!!!" de un pelinegro que se encontraba ya en la nave y su madre sentada en el asiento de piloto, lo que causo que la ojijade reaccionara de su sorpresa y subiera a la nave.

-"verdad que es genial"- decia un sonriente Gohan a Sarada la cual solo puso un leve gesto de enojo por que sentia que era una leve burla hacia ella.

-"muy bien sujetense chicos"- decia una chi-chi que tras presionar un boton de los muchos en el panel se cerro la compuerta y haciendo que los chicos voltearan a la compuerta ya cerrada y luego a la mujer -"andando"- decia una tranquila milk que preciono otro boton para luego tomar el volante de la nave.

Tras esto la nave empezo a elevarse rapidamente hasta salir volando por los aires a una gram velocidad.

Milk no recibio ningun problema con eso ya que estaba sentada en el unico asiento de la nave ademas de ser la que manejaba, lo cual no fue la misma reaccion para los chicos.

-"wa!!"- Fue el grito de los jovenes que les cayo de sorpresa la leve "alerta" de milk para luego ser empujados y tirarlos hacia la compuerta la cual, afortunadamente estaba cerrada, sino..estarkan callendo en ese mismo momento.

-" sip.. esto es genial.. "- decia una sarada con la misma expresion de hace rato mientras se ajustaba los lentes para luego levantx arse ya pasado el fuerte despegue.

-"lo siento.. se me habia olvidado que mi madre no sabe exactamente despegar.. jeje.."- decia el hibrido con sonrisa nerviosa mientras se levantaba, lo cual era un cliche, siendo que si el era capaz de volar pasar por esl era algo muy vergonzoso, aun asi notaba como sarada tenia la misma expresion de hace ahora, asi que tenia una idea para animarla -"ven sarada"- decia eo hibrido mientras iba a la ventana derecha del avion seguido de la ojijade que cambio levemente su expresion por confusion al ver a donde queria llevarla.

Antes de que la chica llegara a la ventana el son le dijo "mira" a la uchiha que aun caminando llego y vio por la ventana quedando anodadad.

Estaban sobre el inmenso bosque el cual, solo parecia una muy pequeña replica a escala de esa, ya que estaban a una altura comparable a casi 1000 pies sobre el suelo, ya por si, era muy diferente a compararlo con la vista del monumento de los rotros de los hokages en konoha -"fantastico.."- decia una sorprendida sarada que no podia creer la altura que se encontraban, la cual por un momento tuvo un poco de miedo como cualquier novato en su primera experiencia de vuelo, solo para ver a su lado como el son solo veia el exterior de la ventana sin ningun tipo de miedo, lo cual entendia que todo estaba bien, para luego el pelinegro voltear a ver a la chica que le seguia viendo dandole un amplia sonrisa asiendo que la ojijade voiteara hacia la ventana para que no fuera notorio su pena ante el, aveces no sabia porque solo ver esa sonrisa le ponia de sa forma.

-"mira, ya llegamos"- decia un animado Gohan que luego de que la chica viera a la ventana el hiso lo mismo y pudo ver desde lejos como una ciudad se estaba siendo visible, nada mas y nada menos que la capital del oeste, lo cual iso que la chica vuera el lugar emocionada, despues de todo aun recordaba las palabras de chi-chi antes de salir.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

-"a donde vamos?"- decia una comfundida uchiha que se encontraba en el comedor desayunando pero al oir algo que llamo su atencion se habia detenido.

-"lo que dije, en la tarde iremos a la capital del oeste, ahi se encuentra la persona que puede ayudarte a ir a tu aldea"- decia milk que salioun momento de la cocina para decir la noticia frente a la chica -"asi que es unas horas mas saldremos asi que ya quiero que esten listos en punto"- decia a los que la ojijade contesto con un "si" viendo a la mujer y el son solo asintio aun centrado en la comida, solo para luego de dar la noticia retirarse para servir mas comida.

-" olle Gohan.. sabes con quien iremos " - decia la chica al son que la miro y intento hablar con su boca algo de llena sacando una leve mueca de enojo a la uchiha que le pedia que comiera antes de hablar, lo cual el son iso caso tragandose toda la comida de golpe y sacando una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza de la chica.

-" si, es una ciudad de este mundo, y si vamos ahi seguro iremos a ver a una amiga, la cual estoy seguro que sabra como ayudarte"- respondia el son.

-" si.. pero.. tu madre cree que solo no se donde esta mi aldea.. cuando.. estoy mas perdida que eso.."- decia algo triste la chica, recordando su "mentira" dicha la cual, solo decia que se habia perdido en el bosque, cuando deberas estaba en un mundo completamente diferente.

-" deberas tranquila Sarada, se que ella podra ayudarte pero..."- la sonrisa se fue poniendo una expresion un poco seria -" ai tendras que decir la verdad.. si quieres que te ayuden"- decia entre un tono serio y amable, haciendo entender a la uchiha una cosa de forma clara, sin su aporte no podria lograr nada.

-" si.. "- fue la respuesta de la chuca que habia cambiado su expresion a la misma que el sayayin, sin duda, no importa lo que pasara, aria lo que fuera para poder volver a su mundo.

Luego de eso milk volvio cirviendo mas platos preubtando a los chicos si les pasaba algo, lo cual ellos pusieron una sonrida diciendo "no es nada" para volver al desayuno como si nada ubiera pasado.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_** ** _MINUTOS MAS TARDE_**

Atras de la gran corporacion capsula, se hayaba la nave donde habian venido los chicos y la mujer para ver como la compuerta era abierta poco a poco para que las personas de adentro pudieran salir, pero ademas ser vistos por una persona que estaba fuera de la nave.

-"hola chi-chi, Hola Gohan"- decia una Bulma animada que saludaba a los invitados los cuales regresaron el saludo -" y tu debea ser Sarada un gusto"- decia la peli azul a la chica que regreso el saludo como amabilidad.

-" hola de nuevo Bulma, graciss por ayudarnos "- decia milk acercandose a la brief.

-" aun no me agradescan de ante mano, pero descuiden, nada esta fuera de mi alcanze, decia con una sonrisa algo aarogante mientras se daba la vuelta -"siganme, es mejor hablar dentro"- decia mientras tomaba camino a la corporacion capsula que fue seguida por milk y luego de los jovenes algo mas atras para poder hablar en privado.

-" {gohan.. ella es la que me ayudara?} "- susurraba la ojijade al pelinegro.

-" {si..aunque no lo creas, ella es la responsable de las capsulas, y es una gran cientifica} "- decia el son tratando de mejorar las expectativa y confianza de Bulma hacia Sarada que estaba dando sus frutos.

DENTRO DE LA CORPORACION CAPSULA

Los 4 llegaron a la sala donde empezaron a conversar las mujeres tranquilamente sentadas c/u en sofas amarillos mientras que Gohan solo esperaba tranquilo a que acabaran junto a una Sarada en en el mismo sofa amarillo.

-" y dime de donde vienes "- fuela repuesta que los chicos voltearan a la persona que pregunto que era nada mas y menos que Bulma, la cual, queria saber mas de donde ella venia.

-" pues.. vengo de una aldea llamada konoha"- decia la ojijade que se sentia insegura aun sobre contar la verdad sobre su verdadero lugar.

-" es el problema.. e investigado cada parte del planeta, usando un mapa exacto para ver cada planeta sin tener resultad, y tambien e visto costumbres de multiples planetas y nisiquiera existe un nombre exacto de ese lugar, o incluso ni se conoce un lugar con ese nombre, asi qte te pido que digas que de verdad donde vienes, porque incluso ni tu nombre se encuentra en algun registro, asi que te pido hamabllemente de donde vienes? - decia Bulma de forma tranquila que tras decir eso sorprendio a todo ya quecomo si fuera una genio habia dado mas de un punto el cual solo afirmaba otra razon de porque Sarada mentia sin enbargo todos terminaban con.. de donde es su verdadero paradero?.

-" am.. pues.. "- las palabras nl salia bien.. ya sentia que iba a tener el mismo problema de habla que con el son, ya que en primera, iva a contar la verdad sobre ella y a una de las que le contaria, le habia creido su primera historia, esto fue notado por el son que entendia lo que pasaba a si que puso una mano en su hombro llamando la atencion de la chica que le vio un momento para luego sacarle una sonrisa como si confiara plenamente en ella.

Tras esto, la uchiha narro todo, su apellido y origen de este, su mundo, y que no solo estaba perdida de su aldea, si no que incluso estaba en otro mundo, la respuesta dejo atonitas a las mujeres, primero milk ya que toda la historia que le habia contado era falsa, pero entendia, si hubiera dicho cuando la conocia, le hubiera dado por lunatica, mientras que Bulma analizaba cada parte de la historia, ya que venir de todos los datos podia afirmar mas la historia que venia de otro mundo, mientras que el son solo veia esto tranquilo ya que conocia la historia al verla de forma visual.

-"bien.. siendote franco, una parte mia quiere afirmarlo.. te molesta si te hago una pruebq de sangre? "- decia Bulma tras escuchar su historia, la cual, como cualquier otra cientifica, necesitaba una prueba contundente de la historia, y ver su sangre seria la mejor idea.

-" am, si.. no hay problema "- decia la uchiha con un asentimiento para que asi pudieran afirmar su historia lo cual iso que la peli azul se levantara y le hiciera un gesto de la mano para que le siguiera lo cual fue nota por la ojijade que se levanto y empezo a caminar atras de la brief que le guiaba el camino.

-" olle hijo.. lo sabias? "- decia una milk que vio a su hijo que solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba su cabeza como su padre.

-" pues... tambien la primera vez que oi su historia sentia que habia incongruencias hable con ella pero para que lo hiciera le hable de lo que soy "- decia el chico afirmando la pregunta de milk que vio que el chico se mantenia neutral mientras era contada la historia por la uchiha.

-" ah.. esta bien.. no puedo enojarme con ustdes"- dijo con un suspiro chi-chi que acepto la mentira de la chica tranquilizando por completo los pocos nervios que tenia el sayayin.

 ** _LABORATORIO DE INVESTIGACION DE BULMA_**

-" bien aqui esta "- decia Bulma que habia sacado cuidadosamente un poco de la sangre de la chica y la habia puesto en una maquina que decia varios componentes en una pantalla gugantesca -" al parecer tu sangre no puede tener mucha diferencia.. pero presenta leves cambios con la sangre normal, no muy grandes pero notorios "- decia la peliazul

-" ¿entonces usted si me cree? "- decia algo dudosa Sarada que veia a la cientifica con esperanza que creyera en sus palabras.

-" si.. pero quisiera poner una prueba mas.. puedes mostrarme esa habilidad de tus ojos?"- pedia la brief a la ojijsde que se sorprendio por la pregunta -" es la forma mas obia de ver si lo que dices es cierto "-

-" mm.. esta bien "- decia algo timida de que ella fuera la priemera de todos de ese mundo en conocer su habilidad de sangre pero era necesario, cerro sus ojos y tras abrirlos eran rojos como sangre con varios circulos en este y cada uno con una aspa.

-" vaya.. que extraño "- decia bulma que envez de poner expresion de miedo como cualquier persona en ver ese cambio de ojos negros a rojos se intereso en eso acercandose demasiado apenando a la uchiha que sentia como si le quitaran el espacio que tuviera. -" dime que capacidad tienen esos hojos?"- pregunto.

-" con ellos puedo meter a gente en tecmicas llamadas genjutsus y si veo los movimientos o forma de pelear de mi rival por un tiempo puedo ver su forma de pelea "- decia sorprendiendo bastante a la peli azul pero en vez de asustarse seguia viendo los ojos sorprendida.

-" bien.. "- decia mientras se separaba de la chica que no perdio el tiempo y cerrandos sus ojos de nuevo para luego estps volver a su tipico color rojo -" talvez esto sea mas dificil.. pero estas con la inteligente Bulma brief, asi que te aseguro que estaras en tu mundo muy pronto "- decia una sonriente Bulma con una sonrisa confiada y con una voz algo exagerada, lo cual deberas solo hacia a Sarada si confiar o no confiar en lo que le decia.

-" mm.. gracias "- decia la ojijade con una leve sonrisa solo para ver como la mujer habi ido a una mesa de escriotorio y empezaba a escribir en una hoja rapidamente como si le estuviera en un dictado.

-" por cierto, cuando se lo contaste a Gohan? "- decia la mujer sorprendiendo a la ojijade que estaba algo confundida por la pregunta -"en tu narracion vi por un momento los gestos dr Chi-chi y Gohan para ver sus reacciones, mientras el de Chi-chi era de sorpresa el de Gohan no presentaba ninguna sorpresa como si no fuera gran cosa, lo cual queria decir que lo sabia "-decia Bulma su hipotesis de lo sucedido hace poco, la cual de hecho siendo completamente cierta ya que Gohan sabia desde hace mucho la verdadera historia por la charla del dia pasado.

-" mm.. si ayer se lo conte.. almenos fue un alivio que me entendiera, pero si lo comparo con su historia y los sayayins no parece tanto "- decia la ojijade que sorprendio a la cientifica que no creria que revelara Gohan que el hera un hibrido entre sayayin y humano.

-" pues aunque no lo creas yo tambien estoy casado con un sayayin y tengo un hijo con el "- decia dejando a la chica con los lentes blancos por la sorpresa pregunta "de veras?" reciviendo como respuesta -" sip y te digo que es algo que todos queremos mantener al secreto me sorprenda que el debe confiar plenamente para decirtelo "- decia mientras sacaba un leve sonrojo a la chica la cual solo se quedo callada para luego pedir retirarse solo para oir un "si" con una leve sonrisa de la peli azul mientras la ojijade solo salia por la pena que le habia causado que le dijiera eso y que la mujer solo riera.

-" porque me apeno cuando me relacionan con ese chico.. "- decia una confundida uchiha que no sabia porque le apenaba tanto esas cosas cuando ya estando hace mucho con varios amigos sullos jamas tener ese problema tan seguido.

 ** _MAS TARDE EN LA NOCHE EN EL BALCON DE LA CORPORACION CAPSULA_**

-" y como te fue Bulma? "- pregunto el pelinegro que estaba tomando agua en un vaso blanco sentado en una silla.

-" por el momento ya tengo planos para la fabricacion de la maquina, solo falta conseguir algunos materiales y con ello hace la primera prueba"- decia una tranquila Bulma con ojos cerrados mientrqs tomama un gran sorbo de una taza de cafe de color amarilla sentada frente a la misma mesa donde estaba el chico.

-" vaya.. siempre me sorprendes bulma "- decia chi-chi que tomana otra taza de cafe junto entra la mujer y su hijo, lo que saco una sonrisa de la peli azul.

-" confia en mi Sarada estara en su mundo antes que se de cuenta "- decia mientras con sus manos hacia un chasquido para poner mejor la expresion.

-" de veras les agradesco su ayuda dudo que alguien normal me ayudara tanto, muchisimas gracias "- decia una sonriente uchiha que se encontraba tambien en la mesa y en sus manos una taza con te negro.

-" no es nada, eres nuestra amiga no dejaremos que estes sola ante esto "- devia un sonriente sayayin que miraba fijamente a la chica que solo le regreso la sonrisa con la misma felicidad.

-" a, por cierto Gohan, ya oiste de el torneo? "- pregunto la brief a el son que iso que los jovenes la vieran mientras el pelinegro solo nego con la cabeza -" en unas semanas habra un torneo donde se luchara todos contra todos, e incluso trajeron a varios alienijenas que van a participar, entraras? Trunks me conto que tambien participaria.. que dices? "- invitaba a participar Bulma a Gohan el cual le agradaba mucho la idea, aunque temia que su madre no le dejara.

-" quisiera pero.. "- decia el sayayin intentamdo poner excusas temiendo que su madre le negara su participacion.

-" tranquilo Gohan, as estudiado suficiente, una vez salir de la rutina nl tiene nada de malo"- decia una chi-chi que animo los animos del son ya que le habia dado permiso a participar.

-" am.. disculpen creen que yo tambien pueda participar? "- preguntaba la uchiha que entraba a la conversacion devido que el tema del torneo le habia interesado bastante ademas que seria un gran entrenamiento, sin duda si fuera de este mundo crelleran que era alguna pariente de Goku desconocida.

-" mm.. no ay ninguna limitacion.. salvo que como en los torneos de artes marciales donde esta prohibido el matar a los enemigos o el uso de alguna arma o objeto de venta "- decia la peli azul lo cual puso algo nerviosa a la chica ya que si era asi, ningun objeto como kunai o shuriken eran permitidos lo que hacia que su estrategia se centrara mas en el taijutsu y tambien uso de su genjutsu.

-" mm jeje esta bien participare, pero Gohan podrias seguir entrenandome? Quisiera aorender alguna habilidad como las tuyas antes de ese torneo "- pregunto la chica al pelinegro que asintip con una sonrisa a la peticion.

-" como que podrias seguir? "- decia una milk que veia con ojos entre cerrado a los chicos los cuales se dieron cuenta de su error y algo nerviosos solo ponian excusas para evitar alguna regaño de la esposa de Goku mientras que la brief solo reia por los nervios de los chicos.

 ** _MUY LEJOS AHI EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR_**

En medio de el oscuro espacio.. una inmensa nave se podia ver.. esta era nada mas y nada menos una nave de frezzer, sin embargo... parevia como si estuviera destruida al tener un inmenso agujero de un lado.. pero aun asi, parecia que aun funcionaba y estuviera tomando dirrecion a algun planeta..

Dentro de esta, solo se podian ver un camino vacio, si no fuera por ayarse lleno de varios soldados teniando la armadura sayayin en el suelo, manchados ellos junto con los demas de un inmenso rojo sangre, ya que de verdad era eso... algunos cuerpos estaban en el suelo tirados con ojos blancos como si les hubiera dado un paro cardiaco, otros estaban como si les ubieran dado una apuñalada en donde deveria estar su corazon, otros que estaban cortados en varios trozos, algunos solo partidos por la mitad, mientras que otros tan picados que lo unico que lo diferenciaria de la carne picada era que aum se veian leves rastros de piel y armadura en los trozos.. y los mas desgarradores eran algunos que literalmente como si ubieran comido una dinamita para luego estos terminar en una explocion causando varias lagos de sangre por toda la mave y aun leves cesos y organos visibles entre estos.

-" nave #231 nos copia! Repito nos co.. "- decia un monitos solo para ser detenido por un poderoso puño que destrullo lo poco que quedaba de comunucacion de la nave hacia la base de frezzer.

-" que acaso no saben poner otra programacion?.. siempre es lo mismo "- decia un sujeto que solo se rieia con una sonrisa siniestra sobre sus propias plabras como si ubiera contado el chiste mas gracioso del mundo, el chico era pequeño de piel verde con aretes de forma de rombo en sus orejas, una camisa negra y sobre esta una camisa roja, tambien un cinturon amarillo y un pantalon blanco y un tipo capa negra frente a el que le llegaba a la rodilla.

-" señor... que tiene de importante este torneo?, no hay nada relevante en ese planeta ? "- decia una chica la cual estaba centada sobre multiples cadaveres mientras se miraba un espejo mientras se acomodaba su pelo anarajado, la chica era de pelo largo, su piel era identica al del otro alien, con los mismos aretes en el cuello, tenia una camisa morada la cual dejeba ver un poco su busto y sobre esta un chaleco blanco, unos calentadores morados en c/u de sus brazos y oara terminar botas negras y panalon blanco con una leve capa morada puesta igualmente que el anteriori sujeto.

-" ya les dije.. gracias a algun estupido de ese planeta.. el sumpremo kaiosame del norte murio, asi que debemos darle las gracias "- decia con una gran risa maniatica el hombre viendo a la ventana como si la misma tierra ya estubiera frente a ella, el hombre era de gran musculstura, era de piel verde , tambien varios papeles amarrados en la cabeza cpmo si ocultara algo, tenia una camisa negra junto con un gran collar en su cuello, tambien tenia una gran camisa azul de manga larga llegandole hasta las manos, unos pantalones blancos y una capa la cual estaba amarrada a su cintura, y para terminar unas botas de color amarillo. Atras de en las sombras se veia a dos personas donde su silueta solo se podia ver su piel verde sus aretes y una inmensa sonrisa sadica la cual reflejaba un gran instinto asesino -" ademas.. segun lo dado sobre el torneo, tendra a varios participantes de otro mundo tambien, asi que si los matamos y tomamos su lugar no habra algun problema "- decia sin emociones como si lo que dijiera fuera lo mas normal el mundo.

-" si.. "- decia la chica con un asentimiento "- ese planeta caera antes las manos del gran Boyack!! "- dijo para luego mirar la ventana donde se podia ver el espacio .

-" por el gran Boyack! "- decian los demas mientras solo pusieron una sonrisa maniatica esperando el momento de llegar a ese planeta y hacerles pasar una completa pesadilla mientras que el mencionado solo puso una leve sonrisa mientras se volvia hacer una vista afuera de la nave que esta pareciese que se movia a una gran velocidad.

 **BIEN CHICOS AQUI OTRO CAPITULO, Y SIP, BOYACK ARA SU PARTICIPACION EN ESTE FIC, LOS QUE NO LO CONOCEN ES EL VILLANO DE LA PELICULA "LQ GALAXIA CORRE PELLIGRO" LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA VEAN YA QUE MAS ADELANTE ME APOYARE DE LA PELICULA PARA HACERLA.**

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA SUBIDO EL DIA 15 DE AGOSTO, DEBIDO A QUE ESOS DIAS ESTARE MUY OCUPADO A LO CUAL ME COSTARA HACER LA HISTORIA, E INCLUSO DEBIDO A ESO SIENTO QUE E DEJADO ALGUN ERROR DE ESCRITURA ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN ESO, SIN MAS DECIR HASTA LA PROXIMA, ADIOS.**


	5. capitulo 5

**BUENOS CHICOS AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, E CAMBIADO ALGUNAS COSAS POR LOS 15 DIAS PARA HACERLO ASÍ QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL 31 DE AGOSTO, Y ANTES DE EMPEZAR.. LOS COMENTARIOS!!**

 **VICTOR0606**

Muchas gracias

 **LEONEIMESSI**

Debetas gracias, se que no es de las mejores pero me alegra que te guste

 **EL SICARIO HIT**

Sip, y tranquilo este fic pienso hacerlo bastante largo.

 **MICROA HISTORIAS**

Muchas gravias

 **FANFICTION ANIME**

Jeje gracias por subir tus video de el fic, as apoyado a este fic, sigue asi.

 **TAYTO**

1.Pues.. en si.. despues seguira usando armas ninja, pero considerando lo que tengo en mente no te aseguro que piense darle ese tipo de armas a Sarada.

2.Yo me baso de cosas que e visto que Sarada a podido hacer o se dice si en el manga o en alguna de esas historias se ve que es capaz de hacer eso posiblemente lo agregre si no nop.

 **INVITADO**

Jejeje... 7u7

 **MARKUS SSJ BLUE**

En en universo de Naruto siento que si seria capaz de llegar a ese nivel, y pues yo opino que si podria llegar a ese nivel, ya que ambos son humanos asi que podria alcanzar a krillin sin problemas, y recuerden que luego de la saga de Cell este no a entrenado.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **-Gohan aun en la saga de Cell seguia siendo muy inocente casi como su padre a diferencia de la saga de Majin Boo**

 **-Este capitulo es un dia despues de el anteriori**

 **-El torneo de la pelicula "la galaxia esta en peligro" ocurrira en 11 dias**

 **AHORA SI!!! COMENZEMOS!!**

 **OPENING**

 **Opening (inicio)**

 **Cancion: Dragon ball Z opening 1**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball z")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor** **(alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin** **fin.**

(se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa y atras de este una Sarada que veia todo facinado hasta que la nube empieza a dar varias vueltas aterrando a la chica que se aferro del son temiendo que caeria)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada y Gohan sobre esta, donde la chica seguia aferrandose del pelinegro con miedo de caerse de la nube)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh es destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de un extraño sujeto de una gran masa muscular)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una luna llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulsaba toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose y luego un Sasuke sin su espada cayando con una espada en sus manos cortar algo)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mycha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes va apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve una sarada que iba callendo del cielo con una expresión de miedo solo para caer en la nube del son que solo sonreia)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran explocion en 5 lugares distintos para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella con la letra Z y a Gohan transformarse en super sayayin)

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

 ** _CAPITULO 5_**

 **EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA**

Era un nuevo dia en la capitaldel oeste, todos parecian descansar placidamente en la ciudad salvo por una persona.

\- Sarada.. Sarada despierta.. "- decia una voz masculina que estaba al frente de la chica la cual dormida tranquilamente en una cama de la corporacion capsula -" Sarada despierta "- decia un pelinegro que tratando de despertar a la chica empezo a tocarle la cara sacando una leve mueca de enojo de la chica la cual empezo a despertar.

-" eh??... "- decia una Sarada que iba abriendo sus ojos y cerrarlos por el ser despertada de golpe -" que pasa?... "- preguntaba la chica viendo borrosa a la persona que le hablaba solo para tomar sus lentes que se encontraban sobre un pequeño mueble al lado de cama, tras ponerselos, finalmente pudo reconocer la persona que le habia despertado de su pacifico sueño.

-" buenos dias sarada "- decia un sonriente Gohan el cual estaba centado con los pies cruzados sobre la cama, siendo este mismo el causante de que la ojijade no puediese seguir descansando.

-" KYAHHH!!! QUE NO SABES DE ESPACIO!! "- se escucho afuera de la corporacion capsula un fuerte grito por parte de la uchiha para luego escucharse un fuerte golpe que hizo que todo temblara unos segundos como si se tratara de un terremoto.

-" ay! Y eso? "- decia un semisayayin que se acariciaba la cabeza donde abia aparecido un pequelo chichon mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo aun lado de la cama.

-" todos saben que no deben entrar a un cuarto y mucho menos el de uma chica sin permiso "- decia una molesta ojijade que se habia levantado de la cama donde estaba estando frente al sayayin usando su piyama, la cual consistia en una camisa roca con una linea horizontal blanca muy corta apegada a su cuerpo dejando expuesto su ombligo y para terminar un mini short de un color gris.

-" ay.. losiento.. "- decia un apenado hibrido que tenia su ropa de combate usada en el torneo de cell, siendo una camisa morada de pelea junto con un panatalon del mismo color sujetado por un cinturo azul, este solo se rascaba la cabeza y se reia con la tipica sonrisa son, lo que sacoun suspiro de resigancion de la chica -" lo que pasa es que tu me dijiste que te entrenara asi que ñense que la mejor forma de hacerlo era empesar de mañana, ademas crei que estabas despierta "- decia el pelinegro ya que este se habia levantado temprano temiendo que la chica estuviera despierta como la otra vez pero al no estarlo el quiso ir a despertarla.

-" am.. bien.. "- decia la ojijade sin ningun tipo de ira o felicidad, mas bien en un tono neutral, despues de todo, el chico frente suyo jamas aria algo pervertido para que alla entrado, ademas que ella misma le habia pedido ser entrenada por el el dia anterior y si ubiera sido por ella talvez ella ubiera sido la que entraria en su cuarto -" solo.. dejame cambiarme "- decia mientras el son solo asentia con la cabeza y seguia con la sonrisa sacando un leve sonrojo de la uchiha -" puedes esperar afuera... "- decia la uchiha con un color carmesi en su cara ya que el chico no entendia al parecer que no podria cambiarse frente suya.

-" amm.. claro jeje "- decia el son mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirijia a la puerta sin entender la razon exacta de porque tendria que salir, aun asi asiendo caso abriendo la puerta y saliendo del cuarto haciendo que la chica suspirara resignada que su "maestro" en el manejo de ki sea mas inocente que un niño pequeño.

/

 **MINUTOS MAS TARDE EN EL PATIO DE LA CORPORACION CAPSULA**

\- bien, ahora si.. como comenzamos? "- preguntaba una Sarada ya con su ropa de siempre viendo al sayayin que habia tomado una leve pose de pensamiento.

-" pues.. quisiera que aprendieras lo basico de el manejo del ki antes del torneo, y si lo que dijo bulma ayer es cierto, tenemos desde hoy 10 dias para alistarnos si no contamos el dia del torneo "- dijo mientras la chica solo asintio a lo dicho -" primero debemos hacer que tu cuerpo domine liberar el ki, luego de eso iniciaremos un entrenamiento fisico y si tenemos tiempo podremos mejorar en alguna de tus habilidades que tienes.. "- decia el chico haciendo que la chica recordara algo.

-" no es como esa vez que hiciste esa extraña esfera? "- preguntaba la uchiha recordando cuando el son le mostro una esfera que supuestamente habia sido formada por ki.

-" sip, bien por el momento antes de empezar tu entrenqmiento debes hacer lo mismo que hise esa vez, primero tienes que centrarla y luego expulsarla, asi cuando entrenemos el ki ara que te fortalescas mas "- contestaba el pelinegro a la chica que solo asintio y luego ponerse en posicion de loto mientras colocaba sus manos frente a ella con un poco de espacio donde ahi.

Tras esto, Sarada cerro sus ojos mientras trataba de centrar toda su energia intentaba liberarla pero lo que tenia centrado no parecia tener el efecto deseado, en otras palabras, parecia que tenia que liberar mas energia si esperaba asi poder hacer la esfera, haciendo que dejara de reunir su energia para recuperarse un poco y volver a intentar el mismo metodo volviendo a fallar y repitiendo cada cosa sucedida una y otra vez.

Habian pasado una media hora desde que la chica habia iniciado y seguia intentandolo, todo esto visto por un Gohan que solo estaba sentado en posicion de loto como la uchiha usando sus brazos como soporte de la cabeza para que esta no callera al suelo, no podia negar que de todo sobre el ki el dominarlo era lo dificil.. y ella al tener otra energia tendria que adaptarse a esa nueva energia.

-" lo tengo!!! "- fue un grito de Sarada que hiso que gohan dejara de usar sus brazos como soporte y ver sorprendido a la chica, mas exacto, a una extraña energia azul brillante entre sus manos.

-" gua.. impresionante Sarada, lo hisiste muy rapido "- decia el son que se acerco a una distancia aceptable para ver la esfera de mejor forma -" puedo sentir algo de ki de la esfera, sin duda, lo lograste Sarada "- decia el sayayin bastante sorprendido, ya que maximo pensaba que el reunir toda la energia le costaria minimo una semana, para poder concentrar su nueva energia con la que tiene desde que nacio

-" deberas.. es increible "- pensaba sobre la chica ya que parecia que la chica frente suyo era toda una prodigio en esto.

-" si!!! "- decia una Sarada con una gran sonrisq en su rostro para que luego hacer que la energia desaoaresca y levantarse mientras daba algunos saltos de alegria frente a un son que tambien se levanto aun viendo la gran felicidad que reflejaba la chica frente suya.

-" bien ahora debemos aumentar tu fuerza fisica, asi tu ki aumentara de igual forma "- dijo el pelinegro.

-" y cual sera la siguiente parte del entrenamiento? "- preguntaba la chica.

-" no tuve ideas al comienzo, pero pense que si tenias el mismo entrenamiento que mi padre paso a nuestra edad seguro sera buena forma de comenzar "- respondio.

-" y ese entrenamiento cual es? "- volvia a preguntar.

-" jeje es sorpresa, pero se que funcionara "- decia para luego girar a un lado suyo y tomar un poco de aire -" nube voladora!!!! "- fue el grito del pelinegro que espanto un poco a la chica de ese extraño grito tan derrepente, la chica estaba apunto de responderle por el grito pero su atencion se fue a un sonido proveniente del cielo haciendo que los jovenes centren su atencion arriba suyo donde era visible como una extraña cosa blanca hiba bajando asia donde estaban siendose mas visible como se acercaba de lo que se trataba, nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima nube voladora.

-" TCCHHHH!! "- fue el sonido de un auto frenando a una gran velocidad, aunque de verdad fue por culpa de la nube que paro de golpe frente al pelinegro.

-" jeje subete, te llevare a un lugar en que nos pueden ayudar "- decia el son que vio a la chica la cual tenía los lentes blancos poe lo dicho.

-" espera.. quieres que me suba a esa nube? "- decia la chica ajustandose un poco sus lentes mientras volteaba la mirada al chico que solo asintió -" no quiero ofender.. pero como quieres que me suba a una nube? "- decia aun confundida Sarada que no crei que en una nube dorada pudiese subirse en ella, ya por si que ubiera venido con un simple grito ya por si parecía inposible.

-" jeje mira "- decia el híbrido que de un salto estaba sobre la nube dejando mas sorprendida a la chica -" esta nube permite que la gente se suba en ella, solo ay una condicion, pero estoy seguro que a ti no te afectara jeje "- decia sonriendo el chico mientras se movia un poco a un lado para que la uchiha tambien tubiera su espacio.

-" no me habia contado de eso "- pensaba la ojijade donde en su conversación que tuvo con el son hace dias no le había contado sobre esa extraña nube -" bien.. "- decia mientras se acercaba a la nube para luego dar un salto y poner sus pies en la nube donde exitosamente se mantuvieron ahi.

-" jeje te lo dije.. sabria que podias subirte? -" decia el chico que sonreia a la chica que aun no se creia que estaba sobre una nube.

-" e-espera.. cual era la condicion para subirse "- decia aun anodadada que miro al chico intebtando entender porque fue capa de estar sobre la nube.

-" jeje lo que pasa es que la única condicion para subirte a la nube es que la persona tiene que ser de corazon puro "- decía al son con una que iso que la chica sintiera un leve sonrojo debido a que a (pesar que no era el proposito) el son le habia dado un alago -" bien es hora de irnos "- decía el chico que se sentó sobre nube y iso que la chica le viera.

-" a que te ref- ahh!!! "- fue el grito de la Uchiha que de golpe la nube empezo a volar a una velocidad bastante rapida mientras empezaba a elevarse haciendo que la chica por miedo a caerse se sentara sobre sus rodillas mientras abraza por atras al son -" no pudiste decirmelo con tiempo!!!! "- decia una enojada Sarada al son el cual giro un poco su cabeza para ver a la chica mientras este solo ponia una sonrisa nerviosa.

-" lo-losiento jeje "- se disculpaba el son mientras la chica solo lo veia con un gesto de molestia -" ademas.. es seguro.. la e usado desde que era niño "- decia intentando poner alguna excusa contra la chica que seguía fulmiandole con la mirada, mientras el son solo volteo al frente esperando que dejara de verle de esa forma.

-" mm.. de acuerdo.. "- decia la chica con una voz algo dura ya que aun no aceptaba por completo la disculpa del son, aunque su atencion se centro luego al sentir como segui abrazando al son haciendo que le soltara con un leve sonrojo -" y-y a dónde vamos "- preguntaba la ojijade que queria saber a donde iban ademas de que el chico no se diera cuenta de sus carmesi en la cara, lo cual por la inocencia del pelinegro no lo noto.

-" pues como dije te llevare con uno de los maestros que tuvo mi padre.. "- decia el son solo haciendo que la chica le preguntara la persona y el chico solo sonriera.

 **MAS TARDE BAJO LA TORRE KARIN**

-" piensan subir la torre? "- preguntaba un señor de apariencia de indio viendo al chico que le pregunto si podia subir ya que el lugar se encontraba rodeada de un conjunto de una aldea donde varios parecian estar vigilando esa extraña torre en medio de la aldea que se elevava al cielo como sin parecer tener fin.

-" si, o bueno quiero que yo y mi amiga subamos Sr Bora "- decia el chico que se trataba de son Gohan que se encontraba frente al indio mientras a su lado solo se allaba una Sarada que veia toda la conversacion en silencio.

-" mm.. será un placer.. tengo una deuda pendiente con tu padre, asi que cualquier amigo suyo es bienvenido, y si es su hijo con mas razon pueden subir "- decia el señor conocido como Bora, el indio protector de la torre karin y el que habia sido asesinado por el asesino tao-pai-pai pero revivido por el padre de Gohan, son-Goku haciendo que este estuviera a mano con el desde entonces -" sigame le guiaremos hasta la subida "- decia el indio que se dio vuelta y empezo a caminar adentrandose a la aldea seguido por los jovenes.

\- [Gohan.. el nos entrenara? ] - preguntaba en un susurro Sarada a Gohan que nego con la cabeza de la ideq que habia planeado.

\- [ no.. lo que pasa es que el es el encargado de el lugar a donde iremos a entrenar ] - decia el chico en un susurro aun caminando haciendo que la chica solo se quedara en silencio y empezara a caminar esperando saber cual iba a ser el entrenamiento que la curiosidad ya la andaba matando a pesar que no lo expresara en su cara.

-" bien.. aqui es.. "- decia el hombre que llamó la atencion de los jovenes, los cuales voltearon la vista al señor que solo miraba la gran estructura tallada y de una altura que no se podía ver el final -" si ocupan algo antes de subir pueden buscarme "- decia el indio que tras decir eso se despidio llendose de ahí dejando a los dos jovenes que solo veian la contruccion uno como si nada y otro con duda.

-" este.. es el entrenamiento.. "- decía la Uchiha con lentes en blanco viendo la construcción casi cayendose de espalda al intenrar ver el final de eso.

-" jeje es solo una parte de ello.. "- decia el chico haciendo que la ojijade preguntara "que hacemos entonces?" Haciendo que el chico sacara una sonrisa -" sígueme "- decia un animado Gohan que dio un gran salto para luego aferrarse a la torre para luego bajar la mirada y ver a la chica que solo veia todo en silencio esperando alguna otra accion, el cual temiendo que la chica no se creyera de eso dijo -" vamos "- mientras empezaba a correr viendo de nuevo la subida de la torre.

-" eh?- am claro! "- decia la chica que dio un gran salto para luego poner chakra en sus pies y empezar a correr y por sorpresa del chico que sin problemas le habia alcanzado haciendo que el chico empezará a escalar mas rapido con unq sonrisa lo cual fue notado por Sarada que sin quedarse atras empezo a correr mas rapido aunque tambien con una sonrisa.

 **1 HORAS MAS TARDES**

-" cuanto falta Gohan? "- preguntaba Sarada que seguia caminando por la torre que tenia muchas gotas de sudor en su frente y una respiración algo agitada, ta por si desde hace rato sentia que si se detenia por un solo segundo terminaroa desplomandose.

-" mm.. pues si aumentamos un poco la velocidad creo que ... en unas 2 horas sin detenernos si no me equivoco "- decía el pelinegro que iso que la ojijade quedara en shock que empezo a disminuir la velocidad con la que subia.

-" 2 HORAS!!!?? "- decia la chica haciendo que el son bajará la mirada a la chica que se habia detenido por completo mientras se centaba en una parte de la torre mientras solo veia al frente -" Gohan.. tu ya habias hecho esto? "- preguntaba la chica que volteo a ver al híbrido que habia dejado de escalar y llegp a donde estaba la chica mientras se centaba a lado del mismo.

-" pues.. gracias a mis duros esto no es hace dificil.. aunque.. siempre volaba para llegar a la cima.. aun asi si es técnicamente la primer vez que subo por esta forma"- contestaba el son.

-" ... "- la chica solo se quedo callada mientras levantaba un poco la vista solo para ver como no parecía acabar, haciendo que la chica pusiera un leve gestó donde se podia notar algo de tristesa y enojo lo cual fue notado por el pelinegor que sabia como ayudarle.

-" olle.. "- decia el hibrido que puso una mano en el hombro de la chica la cual solo volteo a su lado para ver al chico que mantenia una leve sonrisa -" lo lograras.. creo plenamente en ti.. "- dijo el chico lo cual saco una leve sonrisa de la chica -" por el momento descansa, llevamos bastante tiempo subiendo esto solo descansa un poco, ok? "- decia con su sonrisa heredada de su padre.

-" mm.. está bien.. solo 5 minutos.. "- decia la chica la cual solo se quedo viendo todo lo que habia alrededor siendo unucamente visible un inmenso cielo azul que a pesar de todo era un ambiente bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo su silencio donde a pesar de todo ninguno queria romperlo ya que no parecia que ninguno estuviera incomodo por eso.

El son solo admiraba la vista.. de tantas veces que el volaba normalmente no admiraba el paisaje debido a que era algo que no le llenaba la atencion y ahora que podia no pudo evitar verlo, sin embargo su atencion fue cambiada al sentir como algo se ponia en su hombro con algo de peso que causo que dejara de ver la vista y que el girara su cabeza y ver que era lo que tenia en su hombro.

Con solo oir por un momento la respiracion de la cosa, o mas bien de la persona, lo cual el chico tuvo la idea de que se trataba, siendo nada mas y menos que Sarada, la que al parecer habia caido dormida en su "supuesto" descanso de solo 5 minutos, al parecer estar corriendo por casi 1 hora sin parar la habia agotado demasiado, a pesar que ella misma no lo ubiera dicho en ese momento.

El chico estaba algo nervioso que miraba a la ojijade ya que se imaginaba el cansancio de la uchiha , asi que imaginaba que minutos luego de que descansaran ella se ubiera queda dormida por el agotamiento, pero lo que de verdad le apenaba es que no sabia si despertar a la chica o dejarla dormir, mientras por los nervios pasaba en su cara tambien un leve sonrojo debido a el completo silencio del ambiente salvó de la respiracion de la uchiha que al estar a su hombro a unos muy pocos centímetros de sus oido podia escuchar con mejor facilidad la respiracion de la joven lo cual solo incomodaba mas al son -" la despierto o no.. "- decia el pelinegro que no sabia que hacer, ya que temia que si pasaba lo de la otra vez recibiria un buen golpe, y ademas la chica estaba agotada para que la despertara, sin duda el hijo de Goku tenia menor relacion con chicas que con su propio padre.

 **(Nota: por el momento xd)**

/

 **ALDE OCULTA DE LA HOJA**

-"como que no saben donde esta!!!"- fue la voz de una furiosa pelirosa tbien conocida como Sakura uchiha que con gran fuerza azotaba a la mesa de el septimo sin dejar de ver a el que fue su compañero de equipo con una expresion de enojo, aunque tambien de tristesa y preocupacion.

-" sakura.. e puesto a todos los ninjas desde ayer en su busqueda.. e incluso me e informado si se encontraba con algun amigo de la academia y las respuestas eran las mismas.. nadie la habia visto, y luego que buscaron su rastro solo llegaron a una zona del bosque donde se encontraba el pergamino.. luego de eso, no ay mas informasion de su ultimo paradero"- decia el Hokage de forma seria mientras que al lado de el se hallaba Shikamaru nara también con el mismo gestó que tambien no perdia de vista a la peli rosa que su expresion cada vez iba cambiando a una de tristeza al oir cada dato sobre la busqueda de su hija -" pero.. "- decia el uzumaki mientras se levantaba y mostraba el pergamino para luego abrirlo y mostrar el contenido de este aunque de una forma muy especifica, mas exacto, en una pagina donde su nombre era "Viaje Dimencional" -" los ninjas que lo allaron encontraron esta pagina con este jutsu, segun Shikamaru es que lo aya logrado, pero ese jutsu era muy dificil, nadie habia lo habia hecho antes.. ni Sasuke ni yo.. asi que no se si seria razonable apoyarnos de eso "- terminaba de hablar el rubio que se levantó y miraba a la aldea oculta de hoja como si allara a la desaparecida fuera de la ventana.

-" es lo único que quiero saber.. "- decia una voz que paso por la puerta haciendo que los presentes lo vieran sorprendidos para luego decir "sasuke!" por parte de los viejos compañeros miembros del uchiha mientras que Shikamaru solo lo veia entrar en silencio, para luego el pelinegro volvio a hablar -" que otra prueba ay? .. sabes bien que ante todo un nara puede facilmente probar algo como eso.. y no ay otro rastro mas que se puede seguir.. asi que si no piensas ayudarme yo lo are.. "- decia de una forma neutra mientras se acercaba al escritorio y estiraba su mano intentando tomar el pergamino hasta que su mano fue sujetada del ante brazo solo para levantar la mirada y ver con el mismo gesto de seriedad a la persona.

-" sasuke.. "- decia la persona que le sujeto que era nada mas y nada menod que Naruto uzumaki quien solto su mano mientras que el uchiha solo alejaba su mano del pergamino -" quizas... No hay mas pruebas que pueda considerarlo como creible.. e incluso no estoy seguro que lo lograra .. pero.. que ella supiera del pergamino es mi culpa y tambien el que conociera este jutsu... Y tambien que alla entrado aqui.. todo a sido mi culpa.. ahora ustedes deben estar muy nerviosos por ella que yo.. "- decia el uzumaki que vio q los padres de la desaparecida, mientras Sakura solo bajo su cabeza debido a que si sentia un gran dolor como si su hija ubiera muerto mientras que Sasuke seguia teniendo la misma cara como siempre, aunque de verdad enterarse eso hace poco por un mensaje de la misma persona que le hablaba ahora le iso sentir terrible, ya habia alejado tanto a su hija una vez como la vez donde se conocieron lo que casi causo un gran odio asia el, y ahora volvia pasar gracias a ese problema jutsu que volvio a alejar a su hija, sin que esta vez el pudiera haber detenido eso de alguna forma -" prometo que la traere de vuelta.. no dejare que nadie vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa "- decia mientras tomaba el pergamino y se alejaba de su lugar dirijiendose a la puerta -" Shikamaru.. te pido que por estos dias te encargues de los multiples papeleos.. se que es una molestia pero te lo pido "- decia al nara el cual con un suspiro acepto a la orden del séptimo.

-" te acompaño.. "- fue ma voz de el pelinegro que se acerco a el rubio el cual lo vio y solo asintio con una expresión seria.

-" yo tambien.. "- decia la pelirosa que fue a los chicos mientras el uzumaki lo veia preguntandole si estaba segura respondiendo -" si se quedan sin chakra para entrenar me ocuparán, ademas hablan de mi hija también, asi que no me pueden sacar de esto "- decia la mujer la cual ponia una leve sonrisa a su mejor amigo y esposo que solo pusieron una leve sonrisa mientras todos se disponian a salir de ahi.

-" donde estes.. te hallare.. hija "- pensaba el pelinegro que se iba con los demas del viejo equipo 7, sin duda no importa que, no dejaria que alguien mas de su familia se fuera.

/

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Omake**

 **Sarada vs Ropa (parte 1)**

-" gracias por invitarme Bulma, desde hace años que no me compraba nuevos vestidos, e usado esta misma ropa desde que nacio Gohan "- decia una feliz milk que andaba caminando por la calle con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que con su mano derecha parecia que sujetaba algo.

-" claro, no es nada, ademas para eso estan las amigas "- decia una sonriente Bulma al lado izquierdo de chi-chi que como amigas que eran se habian decidido ir a comprar ropa luego de charlar un rato con ella y los jovenes -" ademas que ocupan mas ropa debido a nuestra nueva invitada "- decia la peli azul que volteaba atras suyo con una sonrisa haciendo que la pelinegra tambien hiciera lo mismo.

-" vamos.. no es necesario comprarme ropa "- decia una apenada Sarada que era casi jalada de las mujeres las cuales no parecían poner ningun esfuerzo en hacer que le siguiera, y era notado ya que algo atras suyo en la calla que caminaba se veia como si dos pequeñas bolas de demolición ubieran sido arrastradas por toda la calle desde varios kilometros, pero si se seguian el rastro de eso se podian ver como llegaba a los pies de Sarada.

Sarada habia sido "invitada" (o mas bien raptada :v) por las mujeres las cuales planeaban darle mas que solo ropa nueva, algo que fue notado por la chica la cual intentaba hablar oara liberarse solo para luego poner algo de fuerza que no parecía afectar a las mujeres, sin duda, no sabia que intentaba oiberarse de las manos de las dos esposas de los dos sayayines haciendo que estas tengan una gran fuerza y persistencia si quirian haci poder estar sobre sus parejas.

-" vamos te gustara confia tendras ropa nueva mientras estes aqui, no puedes quedarte con esa ropa todo el tiempo que estes aqui "- decía la esposa de vegeta con una sonrisa mientras que se volteo al frente para ver su camino.

-" si.. y no podemos olviarte- digo!! Comprarte tambien algunas calzados y ropas interior "- decia la esposa de Goku.

-" y quizas algun vestido tambien "- respondio.

-" y tambien algo de maquillaje "- volvio a responder.

-" y quizas lapiz labial "-

-" faldas "-

-" moños "-

Las mujeres empezaron a hablar de cada cosa de ropa Sarada mientras luego decian varias combinaciones de ropa haciendo que la uchiha solo se sintiera nerviosa ya que sentia que iba a ser usada como conejills de indias.

Temia que iba a terminar tan fuera de ella por la ropa que decian que un buen amigo suyo de su mundo se morira de risa si le viera con esa ropa.

 **EN LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA**

Un Gohan tranquilo en su cama estaba acostando viendo el techo en completa paz -" creo que ya se como entrenar a Sarada.. en la mañana le vere, conociéndole ya estara despierta "- pensaba el son temiendo que la chica estuviera ya despierta temprano entrenando sin saber que la chica lo primero que aria al llegar a la corporación seria descansar placidamente sin que nadie le molestara.

 **Comienza ending**

 **Cancion: Dragon Ball Z ending 1**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti

Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea** **(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiósterrible es...**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 ** _FIN DEL ENDING_**

 ** _BUENOS CHICOS AQUI EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, DEBIDO AL TIEMPO E PODIDO AUMENTAR LA CANTIDAD DE COSAS SI SE COMPARABCOMPARA CON EL ANTERIOR COMO EL OPENING Y ENDING COMO MAYOR PUNTO, SI LO DEL OPENING Y ENDING LES GUSTO LO SEGUIRE PONIENDO, OXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL 31 DE AGOSTO, SI NO LO ELIMINARE, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL 31 DE AGOSTO, AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO._**

 ** _ADIOS_**


	6. capítulo 6

**Buenas!!! Aquí con otro capítulo de su servidor JWORLD!! espero que les guste!!! El próximo capítulo saldrá el 15 de septiembre, antes de iniciar, veamos los comentarios dejados!**

 **Micrroa Historias**

No puedo afirmar nada, pero algo así, si quisiera que hubiera una batalla entre guerreros de los dos mundos así que es muy probable que algo asi pase.

 **Victor0606**

Jeje gracias, espero que tambien te guste este.

 **Joseantoniocrafter20122001**

1.jeje gracias, creo que es algo que a muchas personas intentan beso pero que personas se relacionen al mundo Dragon ball es casi siempre más difícil, por eso lo creo jeje.

2\. Jeje ño es nada, y pues viendo que Sarada apenas despertó el ki y viendo que sólo lo hacen personas con mucho ki si lo logrará sería posiblemente en mucho tiempo después, pero lo tendre en cuenta.

3.valla..no había pensado esa saga.. pero sabes..creo que eso me da más ideas.. esta bien lo tendre claro.

4.jeje suena buena idea, gracias

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR** :

\- Gohan se siente aún culpable de algunas de sus acciones.

\- Karin puede predecir algunos movimientos de las personas gracias a que puede sentir el corazón de las personas.

-Gracias a que agregar algunos sucesos de películas aquí cambiaré algunos sucesos de la historia original

 **Ahora si iniciemos!!**

 **Opening (inicio)**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin**

(se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa y atras de este una Sarada que veia todo facinado hasta que la nube empieza a dar varias vueltas aterrando a la chica que se aferro del son temiendo que caeria)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada y Gohan sobre esta, donde la chica seguia aferrandose del pelinegro con miedo de caerse de la nube)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti** ,

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh es destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de un extraño sujeto de una gran masa muscular)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala** ,

(Se ve una sarada que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube del son que solo sonreia)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran explocion en 5 lugares distintos para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella con la letra Z y a Gohan transformarse en ssj)

 **Fin del opening**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **LA AGUA SAGRADA**

 **LA NUEVA PROMESA**

 **CORPORACION CAPSULA**

En uno de los muchos cuartos de la inmenso mansion, se encontraba en completa oscuridad si no fuera una luz de algo, ademas de escucharse el sonido de como si algo estuviera siendo oprimido, mas exacto, un teclado de computadora.

En el cuarto se hallaban diferentes tipos de maquinas las cuales parecian sin terminar debido a que algunas les falataba una extremidad o simplemente estaban con algun golpe, entre esto la luz de la computadora era algp visible junto al sonido del teclado de la misma escucharse en todo el cuarto por el silencio, sin duda alguien parecia estar usando esa computadora en ese lugar, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-" uf.. creo que esto sera mas dificil de lo que parece "- decia la voz de la persona que usaba la computadora solo para luego tomar una taza con un liquido desconocido a su lado derecho y darle un leve sorbo, lo mas caracteristico de la voz es que fue femenina, ademas que para todos los de ese lugar podian reconocer a la persona que trabajaba, sin nada mas y nada menos la apodada (por ella misma) la mujer mas inteligente del mundo Bulma Brief que parecia que estaba haciendo algo bastante importante.

-" tch!! "- decia la maquina que parecia que habia terminado de analizar algo mientras un sinbolo de "error" en un color rojo aparecia en la pantalla.

-" mm.. creo que esto me costara mas que unos dias hacer esa maquina para viajar a ese otro mundo ... ademas varios de los materiales que espero son dificiles de obtener.. pero seguro que ellos me ayudaran a conseguirlos "- decia con una leve sonrisa la peli azul que volvia a usar su computadora mientras empezaba a escribir a una gran velocidad nuevamente.

La mujer desde hace rato habia empezado a trabar en la máquina para volver a la uchiha a su mundo, dandose cuenta que era algo bastante dificil, e incluso podia comprarse a la dificultad de contruir una máquina en el tiempo, pero después de todo, en un futuro ella ya lo había logrado así que si pudo lograr eso no será tan difícil lograr construir un viaje a otro mundo, si tan sólo.. tuviera algo de apoyo.

-" eso es!!! "- dijo con gran animo la mujer que se levantaba bruscamente de la silla donde se encontraba sentada al recordar algo que podía servirle como apoyo.

Rápidamente la mujer se dirigió a una parte de una de las paredes del lugar donde al parecer había un interruptor para luego moverlo a para que las luces de todo el cuarto se aprendieran, así dejando a la vista la cantidad de experimentos que había en ese lugar.

La mujer camino por los experimentos como si nada sólo hasta estar frente a una extraña máquina, lo más llamativo de esta era que estaba llena de varias plantas, como si se le uniera dejado en el exterior por varios años, una vidrio que debería tapar el interior de la máquina el cual parecía medio destruido por algo, también tenía 4 patadas que evitaban que callera al suelo, y para terminar que tenía el nombre "Capsule corp" junto con una gran C asiendo ver que esto era una invento hecho por la corporacion capsula, siendo nada mas y nada menos que una en más estado máquina del tiempo.

-" con esta nave fue como Cell llegó hasta aquí... le pedí a Trynks que si me la dejara para así poder ver su funcionamiento, aunque ya se me había olvidado... pero tal vez deba haber algo útil aquí dentro "- decía la brief para si misma que abrió la ventana de la máquina con un botón sin no antes oírse unos pequeños corridos de la máquina para luego entrar y buscar si había algo que le serviría -" puag! Esta asqueroso, debi limpiarla antes de meterme en ella.. "- pensaba la brief que veía como también estaba lleno de varias plantas dentro de la misma máquina -" mm? Y esto? "- decía la peli azul para si misma nuevamente tras estar algunos minutos buscando y allar para luego abrir un secreto compartimiento de la maquina mientras tomaba una extraña libreta que se encontraba en ese tipo de escondite, al abrirla la mujer se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que en esa pequeña libreta dentro de esa máquina se hallaban todos los datos sobre el funcionamiento de la maquina desde sus usos hasta como es utilizada y tambien los riesgos de estas y como podian ser revertidos y eliminados -" es perfecto! "- decía feliz la mujer que salió rápidamente de la máquina y volvió a correr a la computadora solo para luego sentarse en la silla mientras empezaba a presionar con su mano derecha el teclado de la computadora mientras que con la otra mano leía con detalle todo lo que había en la nota.

La computadora solo se veían como varios dígitos aparecían en esta solo para luego verse surgir la palabra "completo en inglés con letras verdes, lo cual daba por hecho que los datos de esa libreta habían apoyado a el trabajo de la peli azul.

-" debo agradecer a mi otra yo, sin ella esto no podía haberse, aunque es obvio, nadie es más lista que yo misma "- pensaba con una leve sonrisa la esposa de Vegeta sólo para luego seguir escribiendo en la computadora mientras dejaba el cuaderno abierto a su lado tevisandolo para apoyarse de sus datos con los de ella.

 **PLANETA LEJANO A LA TIERRA**

En un planeta lejano bastante lejano a la tierra, donde a pesar de eso, contenía una flora y fauna bastante parecida al de la tierra, lo más diferente era el cielo el cual era de un color morado, en medio del gran paisaje se podía ver un sendero el cual dirigía a un Gran árbol donde bajó este se hallaban dos seres sentados frente a frente en una mesa mientras tomaban una tasa cada uno.

-" e oído que el kaiosama del norte murió tras un desafortunado accidente.. "- decía uno de los seres que se encontraban ahí al otro, este ser era de una piel rosa y pelo blanco, unos arietes en sus oídos, también una ropa típica de los kaioshins de color rojo y bajo esta ropa azul y también unas botas amarillas, lo más llamativo de este era su inmenso tamaño.

-" M.. e odio de eso.. creo que es un gran problema "- decía el otro ser el cual dejó su te aún lado y se levantó mientras veía el cielo, el ser era de piel morada con una cresta blanca mientras tambien tenia unos arietes como los del otro ser y también ropa de kaioshins y también con botas rojas, a diferencia del otro este ser era bastante pequeño de apenas un metro y veinte.

-" es necesario hablar eso con el gran kaiosama para hablar del tema? "- volvía a hablar el de piel rosa.

-" ese no es el problema.. "- decía el ser de piel morada que seguía viendo el cielo mientras una leve gota de sudor pasaba por su frente mientras el otro le miro confundido -" es posible que allá un problema mayor que eso.. aún así.. no se si estamos al nivel de ese problema para enfrentarlo "- pensaba para si mismo el de piel morada.

-" un.. problema mayor? .. Disculpe supremo kaiosama.. pero que es más importante que la muerta de un kaiosama.. "- decía con una leve levantó de voz el ser de piel rosa al otro conocido como el supremo kaiosama.

-" si no me equivoco kaiosama puede aún trabajar después de muerto.. lo que me preocupa es lo que ocasionó.. "- decía el de cresta blanca mientras se enfocaba aun al cielo.

 **FLASH BACK**

Se ve un cielo algo rojizo mientras que el enfoque va bajando nuevamente al suelo hasta verse una inmensa ciudad, la cual en algunas partes de esta se podía ver mucho humo como si múltiples incendios ocurrieran al mismo tiempo, sólo para luego verse una inmensa explosión que destruirlo gran parte del lugar.

-" hace años.. se ollo una temible historia.. un grupo de guerreros conocidos como... los guerreros de plata "- narraba la voz les supremo kaiosama mientras se veía como 5 seres de apariencia humanoide iban matando y destrullnedo cada cosa que pasaban, mientras que algunas personas morían junto a su casa en una inmensa gran explosión.. mientras que otros intentaban pelear con ellos sólo para que segundos después estuvieran sus cuerpos inertes en el suelo sin ningún tipo de señal de vida, mientras en otros lados se oía le llanto de niños pequeños junto a varios cuerpos ya mutilados o quemados por el fuego y las explosiones sacando una sonrisa siniestra a los causantes de esto -" su único razón era ver la sangre y el sufrimiento frente a sus ojos.. unos terribles monstruos.. "- terminaba de narrar la deidad.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Luego de la explicación el de piel rosa estaba con una mirada sería mientras varias horas de sudor recorrían su frente.. el sólo imaginar a personas que van de planeta a planeta a matar personas y hacerlas pasar un infierno por única diversión era algo que solo unos verdaderos monstruos serían capaces de hacer sin sentir culpa de eso -" u-us-usted cree esa historia Gran kaiosama? "- preguntaba el ser a la deidad ante algún respuesta.

-" al principio no.. pero fue una historia oida por el sagrado kaiosama antes que este fuera absorbido por el monstruo de Majin Boo.."- respondía a la pregunta el gran kaiosama recordando el tiempo antes de lo ocurrido de Boo, donde el gran sacerdote le narraba esta y varias pasadas de hace años.

-" entonces... esa historia debe ser bastante real.. debemos detenerlos! "- decía con temor y seriedad a la vez el ser de gran altura que parecía que su voz iba mostrando algo de terror, de verdad tenía miedo que unos monstruos como esos aparezcan por la muerte de el kaiosama del norte y más que posiblemente ya estén libres en el universo causando varios problemas.

-" quisiera hacerlo.. pero... no somos lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarlos.. "- decía algo importante el ser de piel morada al no poderle hacerle frente al problema que les abarcaba -" se que nuestro deber es no relacionarnos con mortales.. pero ni tu ni yo tenemos alguna probabilidad ni con uno de ellos "- decía endureciendo al de ropas rojas.

-" mis disculpas supremos kaiosama.. pero un mortal no debería meterse en un problema como este "- se quejaba de la idea del supremo kaiosama el cual solo atino a mirar al ser mayor que el con una leve expresión de enojo.

-" se bien que nuestra principal norma es no relacionarnos con los mortales.. pero si tienes una idea además de irnos a pelear en una batalla en vano soy todo oido kibito.. "- decía la divinidad refiriéndose a la otra persona por ju-juro la cual solo se quedó callada para luego bajar un poco la cabeza mientras decía un "no" -" esta bien.. primero avisaremos a los kaiosamas que busquen en sus respectivos lugares haber si encuentran algo sobre esos villanos.. luego de que sepamos su paradero avisaremos a alguien para acabarlos.. "- decía con un leve tono de seriedad hacia el ser conocido como kibito que sólo asintió y tras hacer una leve reverencia se retiró de ahí como si fuera a otro lugar.

-" el plan no debe fallar.. todo saldrá bien "- decía el gran kaiosama con algunas gotas de sudor en su cara que volteó nuevamente su vista al cielo.. en si sabía que con algo de esfuerzo mutuo entre los 4 kaiosamas podían hallar a esos tiranos.. después de todo lo que más le preocupaba era.. que mortal tendría tanta fuerza para enfrentarse a unos villanos como esos...

 **TIERRA, LA TORRE KARIN**

En la gran construcción se podía ver a los dos chicos aún subiendo la torre y ya la chica se sentía mejor para proseguir, sus reservas de chanta se habían recuperado gracias a las horas de descanso que tuvo, el chico le narró que se había quedó dormida y el la mantuvo segura de que se callera, la chica se sonrojo por la explicación y todo el tiempo que habia esperado el son para que ella despertara

y más cuando un apenado son narró que se había quedado dormida en su hombro compartiendo la pena a la uchiha haciendo que los dos empezarán a subir en un incómodo silencio desde un largo rato.. el cual no sabía nadie como romperlo hasta que la uchiha decidio romper el hielo del ambiente.

-" mm gracias "- decía de forma neutra Sarada mientras iba escalando usando sus pies con chakra corriendo aún por la torre que iso que el son el cual iba escalando con manos y pies a su misma velocidad le viera confundido sin detenerse -" ya sabes.. por asegurarte que no me para nada"- decía eso con una voz ya algo más dulce pero aún teniendo un poco de seriedad en sus palabras.

-" Mmm? eso? jeje no es nada.. haria eso por cualquier persona, ademas jamas dejarian que te pasará a algo "- decía tranquilamente el son mientras tenía una sonrisa como si eso no fuera nada sin saber que para cualquier chica sería un gran cumplido.

-" eh? Am.. gra-gracias "- decía con un pequeño tartamudo en sus palabras y un leve sonrojo la chica por el "supuesto" cumplido que había dicho el son el cual solo seguía con una sonrisa escalando sin darse cuenta de el color carmesí que era algo notado en la cara de la ojijade.

-" jeje.. Mm?"- decía con algo de sorpresa en el son reflejado para luego poner una sonrisa en su cara -" ya llegamos Sarada"- decía el primero que veía arriba a la torre mientras la chica podía ver como se iba viendo una extraña construcción frente suyo, siendo nada mas y nada menos que el templo de karin, sin duda.. ya habían llegado después de tantas horas de escalada.

Los dos jóvenes aumentaron un poco su velocidad hasta estar bajo la extraña cúpula donde entraron por unos extraños agujeros bajo este, mientras que Gohan fue por un salto de la torre a dentro del templo Sarada entró por otro agujero caminando aún por la pared de la torre hasta pasar por el círculo.

-" es.. muy raro este lugar.. "- decía la uchiha que veía por el agujero que entró intentando ver el comienzo del camino sin ningún tipo de éxito.. sólo viendo la inmensa torre y el cielo que se encontraba de un color anaranjado haciendo ver que ya estaba apunto de anochecer.

-" vamos Sarada aún ay algo más "- decía el híbrido que iba a unas escaleras que conducían al parecer al segundo piso del lugar desde el exterior de la misma.

La portadora del sharingam siguió la orden y atrás del son empezaron a subir las escaleras -" como extranare en este lugar Gohan? No veo nada en especial en este.. "- decía con tranquilidad la chica que seguía a subiendo las escaleras.

-" jeje lo que pasa es que ay una leyenda de este lugar "- decía el son que recordaba la historia de el lugar la cual le había contado su padre hace mucho -" dicen que si alguien es capaz de subir esto, podrá de tomar una agua llamada, la agua sagrada que aumentará tu fuerza mucho más que antes "- decía el peligro narrando la "supuesta" historia del lugar.

-" eso quiere decir que ahora debo sólo tomar una agua "- decía la chica algo molesta debido a que consideraba que eso equivalía a un trabajo bastante fácil para aumentar poder.. después de todo, estaba seguro que con esfuerzo, cualquiera de sus amigos de su mundo podrían lograrlo e incluso varias personas sin problemas.

-" jeje primero debes pedirle permiso al guardián del templo "- decía el son la cual pregunto quien era el guardián sólo para que el híbrido dijiera -" esta justo.. aquí?? "- decía el hijo de Goku intentando dar una buena presentación al viejo mastro de su padre sólo para llegar a la cima y ver una escena que aria que su plan de dar una buena presentación fallará.

-" vamos, vamos, vamos "- decía un chico algo gordo con un traje de batalla que le quedaba bastante ajustado y una espada en su espalda y sandalias, siendo nada mas y nada menos que Yajirobe, el cual estaba frente a unos palos los cuales eran para jugar limbo mientras había un medidor en unos de ellos el cual llegaba a los 40 cm.

-" bien aquí voy "- decía con ánimo un gato de pelo blanco el cual tras hacer un extraño calentamiento intentaba pasar bajo el palo del medio con algunas gotas de sudor valiendo en su frente.

-" es una broma... "- pensaba Sarada con una expresión de ponerse y tener sus lentes completamente balncos al ver la extraña escena que seguía aún donde al parecer los dos sujetos no se habían dado cuenta de la pretendía de los jóvenes mientras el gato pasaba por el limbo haciendo que el gato diera varios saltos de alegría mientras decía "si!" repetidas varias veces y el chico con sobrepeso sólo lo felicitaba con aplausos y algunos alagos -" sip.. esto es una broma "- era el pensamiento final de la ojijade de los dos sujetos frente a ella sin cambiar su expresión en la cara.

-" jeje.. "- el son sólo reía nervioso por eso mientras una leve gota de sudor aparecía en su cara por verguenza tambien de ver una escena asi -" am Hola "- saludaba el son ya algo recuperado acercándose a los presentes los cuales centraron su atención en pelinegro.

-" o Hola Gohan "- decía un animado Yajirobe que felizmente saludaba al son.

-" Hola Gohan.. ase mucho que no te veo desde la derrota de Cell "- decía el gato de pelo blanco mientras tomaba un bastón de madera que se encontraba en el suelo.

-" si jeje.. "- reía el son -" lo que pasa es que quisiera que entrenar a una amiga mis, por lo que e visto tiene bastante potencial.. estoy seguro que es capaz de su entrenamiento y más "- decía el pelinegro que señaló a la ojijade que se acercó ya algo recompuesta pero teniendo bajas expectativas del gato y el joven con sobrepeso.

-" am... si.. me contó Gohan del agua sagrada, puedo tomarla? "- preguntaba la chica a los dos presentes al no conocer quien era de los dos el guardián de ahí.

Karin, el guardián del templo y del agua se acercó a la uchiha con una expresión neutra estando a pocos metros cada uno -" claro, como encargado del templo sagrado puedes tomar el agua sagrada "- decía el Gato el cual presentaba su cargo de guardián de la torre a la chica la cual parecía estar algo sorprendida pero seguía teniendo una expresión ya que tenía un mal presentimiento -" ahí está puedes tomarla "- decía el guardián mientras señalaba el agua la cual se allana en el centro del lugar como si fuera una pieza de exhibición.

-" mm.. ok "- decía la chica la cual dio un salto para tomar la botella -"creo que esto es bastante fácil.. "- decía la chica a pocos centímetros de tener la botella en sus manos pero no se dio cuando una fuerte patada proveniente del mismo gato blanco le dio la chica haciendo que está recibiera el golpe sin poder mostrar proteccion a tal golpe que salió nada por sorpresa de la chica -" ay.. y eso?! "- decía algo enojada la hija de sasuke que veía al gato enojado, ya que considero eso como un golpe bajo aunque fue más confiarse en ese mismo momento.

-" lo que dije.. puedes tomarla, pero primero tienes que decadente de mi "- decía con una voz tranquila el gato mientras tomaba el bote donde se allaba el agua usando su bastón.

-" con que ese era el punto "- decia una Sarada con una leve sonrisa la cual entendía que al parecer no sólo era subir y ya.. sino .. demostrar que alguien era capaz de ello.

Tras esto, Sarada intentó quitárselo sin tener ningún resultado, ninguno de sus movimientos parecían no tener efectos, cada cosas que hacia para tomar el agua, era detenido al último momento por karin como si una broma se tratara.

En un intento desesperado Sarada intentó activar su sharingan, sin haber alguna cambio, ya que karin gracias a su habilidad de sentir los corazones de otros, pudo también conocer la acción de Sarada, lo cual limitaba sus movimientos pero a la vez los hacia fuera de la vista de la chica que no parecía dar efecto, e incluso si intentará hacer algún gengutsu no funcionaría ya que tenía los ojos cerrados el gato blanco todo el tiempo.

 **DE NOCHE EN TORRE KARIN**

-" creo que sería mejor terminar el entrenamiento "- decía el guardián de el templo tranquilamente con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente mientras frente a ella estaba una agotada Sarada la cual tenía varias gotas de sudor en su cara y una respiración bastante agitada de tanto cansancio.

-" ah.. no.. aún.. puedo "- decía la chica con una respiración bastante agitada lo cual el gato blanco sólo negó con la cabeza.

-" no te lo recomiendo, primer llevamos horas.. y ya es de noche.. además.. debido a la altura.. te cansaste más rápido.. debes acostumbrarte a esta altura primero si quieres al menos dar algo "- decía tranquilamente el gato mientras se iba a uno de los soportes del templo y se acostaba en este -" descansa.. "- decía para luego dar un bostezo y quedar supuestamente dormido de golpe dejando a una Sarada la cual dio como finalizado el primer dia de entrenamiento de Sarada en el ki.

La chica bajo por las escaleras nuevamente para ir a la zona baja, después de todo, también hacia bastante aire a esa altura, así que preferiría irse a descansar abajo donde al menos se encontraban casi rodeado de paredes, algo que lo otras dos personas en la torre habían hecho desde largo rato.

Sarada llegó a la parte baja donde lo primero que vio fue la habitación estaba algo iluminada por unas luces las cuales no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban, se podía ver a un yajirobe totalmente dormido debido a sus muy ruidosos ronquidos como también que su mano derecha se encontraba sobra un jarrón con el símbolo de las semillas del ermitaño, en otras palabras, se quedó dormido mientras iba comiendo, y también se hallaba Gohan el cual estaba acostando en el sólido suelo viendo el techo del lugar -" como te fue? "- preguntaba el chico sin dejar de ver el techo.

-" bastante mal.. "- decía la chica que simplemente se sentó a su lado de posición de loto -" estube horas intentando y nada...nisiquiera pude tocarlo "- decía con algo de importancia la uchiha al caer en algo que consideraba vergonzoso.

-" no te preocupes.. as avanzado bastante.. seguro que pronto lo lograrás "- decía el pelinegro a la ojijade que se levantóde un poco poniéndose en la misma posición de la chica y verla, la cual.. tenía varias gotas de sudor en su nuca por su cansancio y parecia lo cual el híbrido sabía cómo ayudarle -" espera un momento "- decía el hijo de Goku que se levantó haciendo que la chica a su lado se confundida.

El chico corrió a uno gigante jarron de los varios que estabas ahí y metió su mano dentro como si buscar algo para luego poner una leve sonrisa al sentir que había tomado algo con su mano para luego sacarla de ahí en forma de puño y volver con la chica sentándose frente a ella y extendiendo la mano que tenía cerrada sólo para ver que tenía en ella -" que es esto? "- pregunto con duda la chica viendo lo que tenía en la mano en el son, siendo nada mas y nada menos 3 semillas del ermitaño.

-" jeje son semillas del ermitaño "- contestaba a la pregunta de la chica -" si comes una tu energía se recuperará por completo sin ningún problema, toma uno y te darán fuerza "- terminaba de hablar el son sorprendiendo a la ojijade de la habilidad de unos frijoles como esos.

-" mm.. esta bien "- la uchiha tomo uno de las semillas para después meterselo a la boca y empezar a hacer a masticarlo un poco para luego escucharse un "glup" mientras se veía como algo bajaba de la garganta de la chica al estomago -" eh?! "- se decía la chica que abrió intensamente sus ojos al sentir como sus músculos aumentaron levemente sólo por un segundo para luego volver como siempre pero sintiéndose bastante recuperada, incluso todo su chakra se sentía recuperado, e incluso algo de su sueño se la habia pasado -" in-increíble "- decía sorprendida la portadora del sharingam abriendo y cerrando sus manos incrédula al sentir como su energía había vuelto, había oído de las llamadas píldoras del soldado, las cuales eran supuestamente casi idénticas de estas, aunque siendo estas mucho mejor al no sólo poder recuperar la energía, si no que eran capaces hasta de recuperar cualquier herida sin ningun tipo de consecuencia negativa tras ser dijeridas.

-" jeje te lo dije"- sonreía el son que dejaba de extender sus manos y se guarda las otras semillas en su doushin de pelea por si las ocurra luego.

-" olle Gohan.. no hay efectos negativos en comer esto? "- preguntaba Sarada ya algo más descompuesta de la sorpresa pero aún teniendo una gran sonrisa viendo al híbrido que se sentó para poder verlo de frente.

-" eh? Am..no jeje.. aunque "- decía el chico riendo algo nervioso al saber el otro efecto de la semilla además de curar las heridas -" esto te equivale a comer por 10 dias a si que dudo que sientas hambre por un tiempo "- terminaba de hablar por sorpresa por la chica la cual entendio como su cuerpo aumentó su masa levemente hace unos segundos.

-" am.. valla.. olle.. Gohan. Tu hiciste esto? "- preguntaba la chica queriendose poner como meta igualar al semi sayayin.

-" mm..yo no.. pero mi papá lo hizo a nuestra edad "- decía el pelinegro haciendo recibiendo otra pregunta de Sarada que decía "y cuando tardo el" lo que el son respondió -" mm.. segun lo que oi hace mucho de el.. creo que en 3.. o r días "- decía el son sorprendiendo a la chica la cual recordaba los múltiples intentos de tomar el agua pero comparecía estar cerca y tampoco el gato hacia tantos movimientos diferentes que hacia dificil encontrar su forma de que se movía, sin saber que el primer maestro de Goku tardo mas de 3 años en lograrlo.

-" uf.. espero que pueda lograrlo en el mismo tiempo.. "- decía la chica la cual.. si al menos un objetivo de ahora era hacerlo en tres días incluso menos.. lo que de verdad quería es que al menos lo hiciera antes que iniciara el torneo.

-" tranquilo todo irá bien "- animaba el son a la chica la cual no le sirvió las palabras ya que estaba con un rostro serio mientras pensaba hacer alguna cosa lo cual hiso que recordará algo -" mm Sarada? "- preguntaba el son que iso que la chica dejara sus pensamientos.

-" eh? Am.. lo siento.. estaba pensando una manera de tomar esa agua, no puedo predecir bien sus movimientos.. ni tampoco puedo usar ataques p fuertes golpes ya que puedo romper el templo.. ni tampoco gengutsu gracias a que el gato tenía los ojos cerrados "- hablaba la chica en voz alta cada problema que tenía la chica al enfrentarse al gato.. sin ideas la chica sólo dio un suspira y se acostó en el suelo como si fuera una cama a pesar que fuera todo lo contrario.

-" ... "- el son sin ideas de que hacer para motivarle a la chica con una expresión neutra se puso a su lado y se decidió acostar al lado de la chica estando los dos acostados en el pozo viendo el techo del lugar y usando sus brazos como almohada.

-" Gohan.. viste mi sueño? ... "- preguntaba la chica aún viendo el techo al son el cual volteó un poco la cabeza y le vio -" ya sabes.. cuando viste mis recuerdos.. también viste mis sueño de ser Hokage? "- preguntaba la chica ya que si el son había visto todos sus recuerdos desde al academia estaba 100% segura que al menos le había escuchado aunque sea una vez que dijera que su sueño era volverse Hokage.

-" mm.. si.. es confuso aún eso para mi.. pero por lo que vi en tus recuerdos un Hokage es la persona más importante y reapetadl de la aldea que hace que se mantenga en paz "- decía el son mientras la uchiha sólo asentía con la cabeza a la afirmacion del son.

-" crees.. que seré capaz de eso.. "- decía neutra la chica confundiendo bastante al pelinegro -" digo e cometido bastantes errores... ya no estoy segura.. y estar en este mundo donde todo mi entrenamiento parece embano.. y tambien que este aqui es razon a robar el pergamino.. creo que eso no habla bien de nadie.. y si volviera posiblemente estarían enojados conmigo... creo que eso no habla bien de nadie.. "- decía la chica la cual... parecía que su voz estaba algo triste.. se consideraba incapaz de cumplí su sueño tras pensar eso.. estaba segura que si se enterara de su desaparición se centrarán en buscarle para luego decirle la razón de porque lo hizo.. lo cual no era tan alejado de la verdad.. ya que muchos de la aldea estaba en ese mismo instante intentando encontrarla pero más por nervios o preocupación.

-" Sarada.. "- respondía la voz del son que sacó a la chica de su lamento -" escucha.. quizás.. no este lejos ahora de mi familia.. pero antes.. lo tuve que hacer.. y a diferencia de ti yo no tuve elccion.. aunque..

 **FLASH BACK**

Se ve a Gohan de hace varios años en lo que parece cuando llegaron los sayayin con miedo casi recibiendo el ataque de un saibanman si no fuera por piccoro -" tuve que hacerme fuerte para derrotar a los enemigos que llegaban.. pero cada vez que luchaba me acobardaba "- narraba el son mientras pasaba el recuerdo para pasar a otra escena donde hacía el triple ataque con Krillin y Piccoro hacia sin embargo en su turno de atacar este sólo tiembla de miedo mientras que Piccoro y Krillin le gritan que ataque solo para que luego nappa se recupere y este intente atacarlo sin embargo termina recibiendolo Piccoro -" eso causó que mis amigos pagarán las consecuencias.. "- decía ahora narrando cuando el hijo del Rey piccoro se ponía frente a el sacrificando su vida por la de su discípulo -" y cada ver que aparecía un nuevo enemigo normalmente volvia a acobardarme"- decía esta vez apareciendo ecenas de el planeta namek desde la pelea contras las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y como contra el mismísimo Frezzer -" la última vez que luche... fui incapaz de darlo todo.. y le costó eso a muchos de mis amigos "- decía esta vez apareciendo la escena donde los Cell jr. Atacaban a los guerreros Z sin piedad, luego donde Cell mata al androide 16 lo cual iso que Gohan accediera finalmente a la fase del ssj2 -" a pesar de todo.. por mi confianza.. deje al androide que pagará todo lo que nos hizo.. "- decía para luego verse cada golpe de vuelto a Cell y como con un Kamehameha este casi lo destrulle -" pero.. volví a fallar y Cell casi explota el planeta.. si no fuera por mi padre "- decía el son con tristeza en su voz al recordar su sacrificio por la tierra el cual fue embano ya que Cell volví aún más fuerte para luego matar a Trunks y romperle uno de sus brazos.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

La chica se había puesto entraste y se había levantado un poco para ver al son el cual.. luego de hablar sólo bajo su cabeza haciendo que su pelo ocultada sus ojos como si estuviera apunto de llorar.. -"Gohan.. " - era lo único que decía la chica con una voz algo triste tras oir el relato del son intentando que al menos pueda hacer que el son le viera.

-" pero.. "- hablo el sayayin nuevamente mientras levantaba su mirada y volteaba a ver a la chica con una sonrisa son sin ningun tipo de tristeza visible en su cara -" se que a pesar de todo.. no puedo darme por vencido.. ahora que mi padre se fue.. es mi deber ahora que este planeta se mantenga en paz..mantendré mi promesa con mi padre con la que me pidió 16.. "- decía el son sorprendiendo a la uchiha de la persistencia del son -" Sarada.. como yo.. hemos cometido errores... pero eso no evita que podamos remediarnos.. podemos hacer todo lo que nos propongamos... así que... tu sigue con tu sueño, y yo con mi promesa, y nos apoyaremos mutuamente en todo..ok? "- pedía el pelinegro mientras levantaba su mano y la volvía un puño aun manteniendo su sonrisa la cual saco una gran sonrisa de la ojijade que se ajustaba los anteojos.

-" lo aremos "- decia la chica que levanto tambien su mano y la cerro haciendo un puño que estiró lo cual el son entendio y lo choco con la chica. Lo cual implicaría una promesa nueva mutua entre los dos jovenes.. los cuales.. no importa que pasara.. se apoyarían como grandes amigos que se habían vuelto

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Inicio de ending**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti**

 **Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia** )(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiós terrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada** (Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 **Fin del ending**

 **Avances del próximo capitulo**

Gohan: Hola soy Gohan valla que raro es hablar con personas de esta forma.. no entiendo como mi padre lo hacia..

Sarada: Gohan!! Lo logré!!

Gohan: jaja felicidades Sarada!

Karin: si.. pero aún queda un reto más..pero estoy seguro que estas lista

Gohan y Sarada: eh?

Gohan y Sarada: en el próximo capítulo!!! **El entrenamiento de Sarada continúa! El último desafío de la torre karin!!**

Gohan: tu puedes Sarada!!!

 **FIN DEL AVANCE**

(Nt: en algunos capítulos pondré avances para que se den ideas de que pasara... pero sólo será presentado con palabras para que allá aún misterio, y también estos aquí pondré "nombre: " para haci no revolverlos tanto)

 **Espero que les gustará este capitulo.. a sido el más largo que e hecho pero creo que valio la penan.. aunque también el de más cambios hechos.. peor bueno espero que los disfruten y me despido.** **ADIÓS!!**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**HOLA!!!! TODOS!!! Aquí el capítulo 7!! Y para cualquiera de México.. feliz día d e la bandera!!! El próximo capítulo sera subido el día 30 de semptiembre, mientras tanto.. disfruten este capítulo!!** **COMENTARIOS:** ** _FANFICTION ANIME_** En mi punto si me agrada bastante, sin embargo, apenas tengo tiempo suficiente para subir "una chica de ojos rojos en Dragon ball" a si que no planeó hacer ese fic actualmente, pero cuando este menos desocupe lo veré.

 ** _JOSÉANTONIOCRAFTER 20122001_**

Jeje bien ahí voy..

1 .como te dije en el anterior comentario, aún no se bien que técnicas darle a Sarada con el Ki, pero lo tendre claro para luego.

2 .suena bien.. quisiera que los eventos se relacionen con la historia, así que los eventos que pasen serán en películas y eso.. tampoco cosas fuera de esas ademas que quisiera que se mantuvieran relacionadas bien con la historia original. aunque aún así gracias por parte el tiempo en eso.

3 .suena bien.. lo tendré claro, me las intentaré para que pase jeje

4 .tranquilo, haré que Gohan no sea un debilucho!

5 . Pues de hecho eso hasta apenas me acordaba pero si.. tenía espada en la saga sayayin antes de la llegada de nappa y Vegeta, así que lo tendré claro para luego.

Gracias por tus preguntas que me dan más ideas del fic.

PD . No sabía ese dato curioso jeje

 **Ahora si comencemos!!!** **Opening (inicio)**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin** **fin**

(se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa y atras de este una Sarada que veia todo facinado hasta que la nube empieza a dar varias vueltas aterrando a la chica que se aferro del son temiendo que caeria)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada y Gohan sobre esta, donde la chica seguia aferrandose del pelinegro con miedo de caerse de la nube)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh es destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de un extraño sujeto de una gran masa muscular)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama** ,

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve una sarada que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube del son que solo sonreia)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran explocion en 5 lugares distintos para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella con la letra Z y a Gohan transformarse en ssj)

 **Fin del opening**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **El entrenamiento de Sarada continúa! El último desafío de la torre karin!!**

Los dias pasaron bastante rapido para los jóvenes, luego de el primer dia en la torre karin decidieron apoyarse plenamente en sus sueños y metas dadas, lo cuál, fue un apoyo para el son para volver a un verdadero entrenamiento y seguir haciéndose más fuerte, como para la uchiha en seguir su sueño no importa los retos que tenga que pasar, lo cual era la idea captada desde entonces, ya que los días siguientes la chica daba lo mejor de sí desde el salir del sol, hasta la llegada del anochecer.

Tras despertar, Sarada se disponía a seguir la prueba del agua ultra sagrada, la cual a pesar de todo era un reto bastante complicado, más de una vez casi se caía del templo si no fuera a sus habilidades de centrar chakra en sus pies, o también quedarse sin aire por el difícil entrenamiento además de la gran altura donde se hallaban, lo cual sorprendía bastante al viejo gato blanco, el cual tenía buenas expectativas de la ojijade que incluso estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad que no muchos no an tenido y sólo una persona a sobrevivido...

-" bien.. hoy es el día.. "- decía la portadora del sharingam mientras se posicionaba frente al gato karin el cual ya tenía sujetando gracias a su báculo el agua sagrada mientras era expectado por el gordinflon Yajirobe y el joven Son Gohan.

-" para ser su 5to día a avanzado demasiado.. creo que es correcto.. "- pensaba el gato blanco que miraba con los ojos cerrados a la chica que no le perdía de vista en ninguno de sus movimientos.

La chica inició el ataque moviendo de a gran velocidad al gato blanco intentando tomar la botella con una de sus manos sólo par que el gato lo esquivar sin problemas y hiciera varios movimientos de esquivo mientras la uchiha se mantenia firme en su ataque viendo fijamente a su contrincante y su objetivo además que sus movimientos eran completamente rápidos aunque era visto por los dos espectadores que veían todo sin perder nada de vista.

-" esto se volvio muy interesante "- decía un tranquilo Yajirobe que veía todo mientras iba comiendo de un jarrón varias semillas de ermitaño como si sólo se tratarán de una simples sabritas sin resivir alguna respuesta.

-" tu puedes Sarada... "- animaba desde su pensamiento a su amiga la cual no detenía de moverse como si le constata la vida tomar esa agua.

La chica no se detenía en ninguno de los ataques, los cuales consistian en intentos de ataque por alguna de las extremidades de la chica, sin dejar respirar ni al gato ni dandole una oportunidad de alejarse ya que sino podría darle un golpe para hacia conseguir sin problemas el agua sagrada, lo cual hacia pensar al gato que la chica no tenía otra maniobra más que cansarlo, salvo por que esto sólo era una parte del plan.

-" Ah!! "- gritaba la chica que iba su puño directo a la cara del gato el cual por el movimiento de decidió saltar para atrás, sólo para que en medio del salto se arrepintiera ya que veía la siguiente parte del plan de la ojijade.

Sarada abrió rápidamente su mano la cuál, "supuestamente" golpearla su mano para luego dar un fuerte grito mientras una gran corriente de viento salía de ella sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por dominar esa técnica y más la fuerza de esta, la cual al ser hecha mientras karin dio el salto para alejarse este salió volando casi callendo de la torre si no hubiera logrado poner sus dos patas en uno de los barandales mientras intentaba recuperarse antes del próximo ataque de la portadora del sharingan -"cuando aprendió eso.. "- era uno de los varios pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del gato humanoide sólo para luego ver frente suyo y ver como la chica había hecho un salto a si el estando sólo un metro cerca de el para conseguir la agua.

El gato por apenas recuperarse y por simple instinto decidió dar un simple salto para asi, la chica pasará de lejos, lo cual causó que la chica empezará a caer desde el balcón de la torre asustando un poco a los chicos que veían todo y esperaban que la chica saliera intacta.

-" caiste!! "- decia ma chica en medio de su caida mientras que de un bolsillo empezaba a sacar un kunai que parecía estar amarrado por el mango para luego lanzarlo con el objetivo de dar a la botella, lo cual el gato por recibir un tercer ataque sorpresa seguido sólo alcanzó. Dar la vuelta y como la botella se había sujetado al kunai para luego soltarse del báculo del gato y empezar a caer el agua junto a Sarada.

Los presentes rápidamente se acercaron a ver si la chica había logrado sujetarse de algo o realmente habia caido lo cual no se veía nada salvo de el cielo azul y la gran torre donde subieron los chicos hace un par de dias, por los nervios el son al no ver la chica, dedujo que había caído, por lo cual empezó a usar su flotar mientras era rodeado por una aurora blanca y empezando a bajar a gran velocidad esperando que su amiga no le pasará nada.

-" a donde crees que vas?.. "- decía una la voz femenina sonando algo feliz de una chica conocida por el son que hizo que este en medio de su picada se detuviera y viera donde le hablaban. Donde bajo la misma torre karin se encontraba una Sarada la cual usando sus pies con chakra para sujetarse de bajo de la torre mientras que con una mano, sujetaba el agua sagrada -" te preocuparse por mi?"- decia con una sonrisa la uchiha que veía el son que desviaba un poco se mirada porque deberás si se había preocupado por la chica.

(N/a: Sarada ya sabía que Gohan podía volar en el lapso de los 5 dias)

-" am..pues crei que te habias caido "- decia con un leve carmesi en sus mejillas el son que no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza y evitar ver a la chica para que esta no notará que su piel se había vuelto algo roja -" am bueno vamos arriba"- decía el chico que sin ideas sólo decidió volver a donde estaban las otras dos personas sobre la torre karin mientras que la chica sólo asentía al comentario y subir entrando a la cúpula para luego subir por las escaleras.

El gato blanco se acercó a la chica ya cuando está ya había llegado a la cima mientras que yajirobe algo lejos estaba ha lado con Gohan molestandolo por el sonrojo que tenía tras volver a la torre -" bien Sarada... lo as pasado.. y sinceramente me sorprendiste.. "- decía el gato con una voz bastante sincera estando frente a la chica que sólo sonreía algo apenada.

-" gracias, pero me costo demasiado.. ya por si no estaba segura de que el ataque de aire que use me saldría, ya que tuve que usar algo de energía para eso "- decía la chica que se veía la mano donde había lanzado la mano, aún no crellendo por completo que había usado una energía, la cuál, no estaba ni acostumbrada de usar, y que además sólo había aprendido hace unos días atrás.

-" aun así.. demostraste valentía y fuerza en tu acción.. y tienes tu recompensa, así que.. que esperas "- decía el gato blanco refiriéndose al agua sagrada que tenía la ojijade en sus manos la cual se emocionó ya que sabía que quería saber que le aria el agua.

-" a claro "- sonriente la chica con su mano destapó el bote el cual iso un sonido de "plop" mientras se abría -" bien aqui vamos "- pensaba la chica que tomo un poco de aire para luego empezar a tomar la "supuesta" agua con poderes increíbles.

Mientras lo tomaba sólo se escuchaba el leve "glup,glup" mientras se veía como algo iba bajando por el cuello de Sarada varias veces sólo para que la chica se detuviera al sentir que había tomado suficiente agua separándose la botella aunque aún sujetandola, mientras esperaba a que la agua hiciera efecto, algo que jamás sucedió.

-" eh? "- dijo la hija de sasuke mientras se revisaba si había algo nuevo en ella a tan grado que incluso dio un leve golpe al aire y también abrir y cerraba sus ojos como si hubiera un cambio de antes de tomarla -" no me siento.. diferente.. "- hablaba la chica con una gran confusión reflejada en su cara que parecía que animaba al gato karin.

-" es porque eso sólo es agua común y corriente.. nada especial.. "- decía el guardián del templo dejando en shock a la portadora del sharingan que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba lo cual Karin volvió a retomar la palabra -" veras.. quizás no te allá dado cuenta antes.. pero en estos últimos dias, tu fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y más an mejorado bastante.. entrenando a estas alturas.. además de subir el templo, todo eso te a hecho más fuerte... dedusco que tu fuerza física es dos veces o quizás tres mas que antes...- terminaba de hablar el gato sin ninguna pizca de engaño o desconfianza en sus palabras, lo cual anodado más a la uchiha.

-" entonces eso quiere decir.. "- decía la chica que iba a dar su hipótesis pero el gato al saber que día se adelantó.

-" que el agua sólo es un engaño? Eso es correcto "- contestaba Karin para luego empezar un pocos serio -" Sarada.. no sólo tu ni el padre de Gohan an subido.. muchas personas an subido aquí buscando el agua.. muchos de ellos no con un buen objetivo a diferencia de ti.. "- hablaba el gato Karin recordando la vez que tao-pai-pai subió la torre esperando que este se hiciera tan fuerte como Goku aunque este fue engañado por el gato haciéndole creer que el agua sagrada era la única forma de hacerse más fuerte para que este volviera a bajar y ser derrotado por Goku.

-" suena entendible.. pero deberás gracias.. "- decía la chica la cuál empezó a hacer una leve reverencia, ya que sentía que había subestimado al gato por la primera impresion que habia tenido de este, pero con las palabras que había hablado, era entendible porque era el guardián de la torre.

-" no es nada... "- decía para luego voltear un poco su vista hacia los otros dos serás además de ellos sobre la torre, viendo como el Son iba caminando hacia la chica para felicitarla mientras Yajirobe sólo se mantenía en el mismo lugar -" por alguna razón.. tengo un extraño presentimiento "- decía el gato que dejó de ver a los jóvenes y vio el cielo como si supiera que algo pasaría y incluiría a los hijos de Goka y Sasuke.

-" jeje felicidades Sarada "- felicitaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa Son en su rostro mientras extendía su mano abierta en señal de querer saludarle, algo que entendio la ojijade que hizo lo mismo chocando las manos con su amigo.

-" gracias Gohan, pero también me ayudaste bastante "- decía la chica refiriéndose a la vez que le Son le dijo una palabras para seguir adelante mientras el híbrido sólo sonreía, todo visto por el guardián del templo que a pesar de todo quería poner una prueba más a la Uchiha.

-" y entonces.. ahora que harán? "- preguntaba el gordinflon a los jóvenes los cuales lo miraron.

-" pues.. pensaba entrenar y enseñarle algunas cosas más en los siguientes dias, y descansar luego antes de ir al torneo "- planeaba el son sólo pensando que en los siguientes dias entrenar en lo básico a la chica y enseñarle manejar el ki, ya que en los siguientes dias no podría darle un entrenamiento tan exigente como fue la torre de karin por falta de tiempo a pesar que aún les quedaban algunos días.

-" suena bien.. pero.. Sarada.. no quisieras aumentar un poco tu poder aún más ans de irte "- entraba en la conversación el gato blanco a los presentes que lo vieron confundidos -" siento que soy algo oportuno.. pero tengo el presentimiento que te servirá.. además que estoy seguro que les ayudará "- hablaba el gato con una gota de sudor bajando de su mejilla mientras los presentes le miraban confundidos pero el espadachin gordinflon se dio cuenta de lo que trataba el guardián de la torre.

-" no me diga que piensa darle de tomar esa asquerosa agua ? "- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa Yajirobe que veía a Karin esperando que sólo fuera un sueño, para ver la expresión del gato, que no parecía ser una broma -" es una broma verdad?! Si le da esa cosa seguro la matara! Esa cosa literalmente es veneno puro!!! "- gritaba el asustado espadachin viendo al gato señalandolo con un dedo que hacia que el Son los viera confusos y que a la Uchiha le diera un escalofrío.

El semblante neutro del gato blanco se mantenía totalmente igual en su gesto neutral -" obviamente soy consciente de eso... pero esa es una decisión que debe tomar ella "- decía para voltear a la portadora del sharingan.

-" esperen que no entiendo que sucede .. pueden explicarme que es lo que se refieren?.. no puedo entenderlo.. "- decía la chica con algo de nervios en su voz al recordar la palabra "muerte" que habían dicho, mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su mejilla.

-" verás Sarada, como sabrás.. si alguien entrena.. la persona obtendrá un poder bastante grande, sin embargo.. cada persona tiene un límite, el cuál, no muchas personas son capaces de tomar, ay un método.. en el que puedas intentarlo, si lo logras, llegarás a tu límite.. sin embargo si estás a tu límite.. dudo que te funcione.. y además pones en riesgo tu vida.. que dices? "- decía el Karin con varias gotas de sudor en su cara lo cual la chica cerro sus ojos como si estuviera en un transe haciendo que las tres personas le vieran.

-" Acepto "- decía con una sonrisa la ojijade mientras abria los ojos haciendo que el Son le sonríe por su persistencia y que al gato sólo le cayeran más gotas de sudor al haber aceptado, aunque internamente se sentía feliz, temiendo que lo que pasará la chica lo ocuparía.

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Gohan, Sarada y Yajirobe se encontraban sentados en la parte interior de la torre frente a una mesa la cual habia tres pequeños vasos cafes mientras que el gato karin se encontraba frente a un jarron gigante metiendo una de sus patas dentro de la jarron para luego sacarla revelando una jarra de te blanca para acercarce a los presentes y servir con la jarra un líquido de color morado y con un aspecto algo viscoso lo cual hizo que los presente vieran la extraña, los jóvenes de forma curiosa y Yajirobe con una expresión de miedo recordando el sabor que tuvo al tomarlo y sientiendo que casi moriria.

-" sólo tengo que tomarmela? "- preguntaba la chica algo confundida pero con una gota de sudor callendo por una de sus mejillas.

-" exacto está es.. la agua de los dioses.. con esto despertarse tu poder oculto, pero cuidado.. aunque no lo parezca... es un muy peligroso veneno, 15 personas antes que tu lo an intentado y sólo uno de ellos a sobrevivido, además que si ya estás a tu máximo, no te servirá de nada "- hablaba el gato blanco con varias gotas de sudor en su cara por sus nervios.

-" mm.. te recomiendo que no lo hagas esa cosa es asquerosa "- intentaba el gordinflon en que la chica evitará tomar el agua pero algo que sorprendió a los presentes fue que el Son se sirviera un poco el mismo.

-" bueno no le veo nada peculiar "- decía el pelinegro que decidió tomarlo mientras los presentes lo veían atónitos y al acabar vieron como el pelinegro actuaba como si sólo fuera agua normal dejando a Karin y Yajirobe en shock -" que?.. sólo estaba algo amargo "- decia el híbrido sin saber porque le veían así pero la atención de todos fue dirigida a una risas.

-" jaja.. gato tonto creo que el agua ya no funciona "- decía Yajirobe liempiandose las gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente, deduciendo que tal vez el agua ya no era tan dañiña como lo era antes decidiendo servirse sólo un poco de agua y servircela, sin embargo olvido dos cosas, 1, Gohan era bastante fuerte ya sin transformarse que hacia que su cuerpo fuera más resistenque otros, y 2, que al ser sayayin tenía más resistencia a enfermedades como su padre y eso incluía el veneno -" ahhhggg!!!!! "- decía el espadachin que puso un cara azul mientras se caía sobre la mesa tirandola junto con el vaso donde tomo mientras que la Uchiha sujetaba su vaso y el Son sujeto su vaso y la jarra para que no se rompiera, mientras el espadachin se movía por el suelo de un lado a otro sin dejar de hacer queridos esperando un poco a la ojijade al ver lo que hizo esa agua con sólo tomarle un poco.

-" deberías dejar de ser tan hablador ya aveces Yajirobe "- decía con una leve sonrisa Karin al chico el cual se seguía moviendo por el suelo, al fin y al cabo, sabía que con tan poco veneno jamás le mataría.

Luego de unos minutos el chico se recuperó y con una respiración bastante agitada y con su cara completamente azul -" agg.. no le bebas.. "- decía Yajirobe para luego que se dirigiera a uno de los agujeros que había por ahí empezando a vomitar sin preocuparme que pudiese caerle a alguien que este abajo de la torre.

-" bien Sarada.. es el momento "- decía el gato Karin viendo a la chica la cual varias gotas de sudor pasaban por su cara y sus manos empezaban a temblar mirándose ya que el vaso se veía como estuviera temblando, pero sus nervios fueron detenidos cuando el Son puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió sin ninguna pizca de engaño mientras decía "confió en ti, se que lo aras" para que la chica tomara aire y se dispuso a tomarle.

La portadora del sharingan empezó a tomarlo por completo hasta que el vaso estaba vacío para luego soltara el vaso haciendo que se cayera al suelo -" Ah!!!!! "- empezó a gritar de dolor la chica mientras caí de rodillas al suelo para casi caerse por completo salvo que usaba sus pies y manos para no desplomarse al sueño mientras cerraba sus ojos por el dolor mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por su cara que sólo expresaba un inmenso dolor en ese momento.

-" está funcionando.. ahora sólo debemos esperar a que pase el dolor.. "- decía Karin mientras la chica empezaba a agarrarse el cuello como si tratará de escupirlo, sólo para unos segundos después dejar de hacer algún tipo de ruido y caer desplomada al suelo causando pánico al pelinegro y que al gato blanco le salieran varias gotas en su cabeza.

-" Sarada! "- grito el Son que le dio media vuelta poniéndola boca arriba para luego sujetarse con sus manos, al menos podía sentir algo de energía aún, lo cual daba señal que podía continuar viva, pero al aún desconocer como sentir su energía no sabía si aumentaba o disminuía.

La chica que se mantuvo en un estado casi de inconciensia empezó lentamente a mover sus dedos en señal de que continuaba viva para luego abrir de golpe sus ojos mientras toda su energía se recuperará como si jamás hubiera sido lastimada, e incluso más de la que tenia antes, pero lo que más llamo al son que la vio cuando abrir sus ojos fue como estos se habían vuelto -" mm... Gohan? "- preguntaba la chica al son que asintió con una sonrisa que luego cambiarla a una expresión neutra -" que pasa? "- pregunto.

-" Sarada.. tus ojos.. "- dijo el Son viendo fijamente a los ojos de la chica mientras el gat karin y un Yajirobe algo más recuperado pero con la cara azul la vieron para luego Yajirobe desenfundar su espada y ponerle frente a la chica que entendía lo que pasaba.

Gracias a la afilada arma, el reflejo de Sarada se podía ver, además de lo que le se referían Gohan y los demás, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos lo cual su primera idea era que eran el Sharingan pero al ver mejor vio como el Sharingan estaba compuesto por tres aspas, algo que la sorprendió, ya que ella sólo había logrado a despertar por el momento la primer aspa -" mi sharingan evolucionó!! "- pensó para si mismo la chica sin poder creer la sorpresa.

-" vaya.. pues parece que esa extraña técnica que tienes tenía más que liberarse, así que de disco que también débil afectaría... que inusual.. "- decía sorprendido karin mientras se limpiaba las gotas de los nervios que le había causado al creer que había matar a a la chica frente suyo mientras los chicos se alejaron y ayudaron a levantar a la chica la cual no parecía encontrarse en ningún mal estado.

-" tengo que aceptar.. me siento como renovada.. "- decía sin poder creerse que había mejorado su sharingan y más que sentia a que su fuerza física también había aumentado.

-" eso quiere decir que a salido a la perfección.. eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte, el resto dependerá de ti.. "- decía con sabiduría el guardián del templo mientras veía a la chica la cual sonrió ante lo dicho.

-" si gracias.. "- sonreía la chica mientras hacía una reverencia, sacando una sonrisa del gato blanco ya que no muchos le daban ese halago.

Luego de un rato, más exacto en medio día, los chicos se despidieron de los dos habitantes de ese lugar, para luego con la nube voladora estos dos irse del lugar, cabe decir que hiba de picada hacia abajo haciendo que la chica se aferró del miedo al son ya que bajaban a tal velocidad como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa.

 **BOSQUE DE KONOHA**

En la misma zona donde la Uchiha vio antes de desaparecer de su mundo, un grupo de personas se hayaban tratando de hacer algo que sólo esa chica había logrado, usar el jutsu VIAJE DIMENSIONAL.

-" maldición.. esto es muy difícil.. "- decía con molestia un chico de cabello rubio que se acostaba en el suelo, esto hizo que varios de los que se encontraban aquí imitarán la acción haciendo que una persona de los del grupo se enojaban.

-" levantate Boruto... aún no hemos acabado "- hablaba un señor con ropa morada y pelo negro al chico que respondía al nombre de Boruto.

-" vamos Sasuke.. llevamos horas intentando datebayo "- contestaba un ser mayor con pelo rubio y ropa naranja con gran parecido al niño mientras se centaba a su lado.

-" {que problemático..} "- susurro un chico con un pelo negro con forma de pelo de piña el cual fue uno de los que se sentó, mientras a su lado se sentaron también dos personas más las cuales se sentaron, una chica gor- (ollendo algunos sonidos extraños al intentar terminar la palabra) am.. di-digo de gran masa muscular que abria unas papas para luego empezar a comer mientras que el otro era un chico de pelo rubio con una expresión casi de aburrimiento como el chico de pelo de piña.

-" no entiendo porque estamos tantas personas aquí.. me pueden explicar el plan? "- preguntaba una chica con un pelo naranja y de casi forma de bollos y con un chaleco verde viendo a su lado a un chico de casi su misma edad y con pelo parados de color cafe y con unos lentes el cual mantenía a raya a unos chicos junto a ellos los cuáles, dos de ellos también se habían acostados.

-" es simple debido a que los chicos conocen a Sarada.. si logramos que el jutsu funcione y logremos ir a donde esta Sarada, podrán ayudarnos a restrearla "- decía la voz de el chico al lado de la chica la cual no parecía están tan convencido del plan.

Hace días desde que se intentó que el jutsu volviera a funcionar, lo cuál, no se lograba, intentaron hacer todo en sus manos para lograrlo, pero al no encontrar una solución tomaban cada idea que se les ocurría, primero decidieron pedir ayuda a el equipo konohamaru para haci el y los dos chicos pudiera ayudar, pero al no poder, le pidieron más ayuda a los equipos 5 y 15 temiendo que eso hiciera algún cambio, a pesar que algunos como metal lee no eran capaces de usar bien los jutsus, aunque a pesar de esp siguien intentandolo en los siguientes días aunque a pesar de todo sin ningún cambio.

-" debe de funcionar .. además.. si ay más personas es probable que lo logremos "- decía una voz que si estuviera Sarada la reconocería sin problema , siendo nada mas el líder de su equipo, que se mantenía aún parado.

-" está bien.. sólo una vez más por hoy "- aspiraba resignado el séptimo mientras se levantaba mientras que con algunos murmullos de los demás hacían la misma accion.

Todos los demás empezaron a hacer las poses de mano mientras que algunos con velocidad, otros eran bastante lentos pero al menos lo hacían a una velocidad aceptable -" JUTSU VIAJE DIMENSIONAL!!!...

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO** **Inicio de ending**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti** **Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea** **(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiósterrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 **Fin del ending**

AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Boruto: HOLA!!! Ay alguien!!

Mitsuki: creo que no te pueden contestar Boruto..

Boruto: demonios!!! Entonces como detenemos eso wa!!

Gohan y Sarada: en el próximo capítulo!!

 **LOS NINJAS CONTRA TECNOLOGÍA!!**

Naruto: que demonios es eso!!

 **FIN DE AVANCES**

 **PERDÓN SI ME TARDE EN SUBIRLO AMIGOS, ES QUE DONDE VIVO ESTAMOS EN FESTEJO A SI QUE NO TUVE TIEMPO DE HACERLE LOS TOQUDS FINALES Y SUBIRLO, INTEBTARE QUE LA PRÓXIMA LO SUBA EN LA MAÑANA, RECUERDEN QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE SUBIERA AL FIN DE MES A SI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN!! ME DESPIDO, ADIÓS!!!**


	8. cap 8

**BUENAS GENTE, AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE NO SER TAN RELEVANTE COMO LOS PRÓXIMOS QUE VENDRÁN, PERO SERVIRÁN BIEN PARA EXPLICAR VARIOS TEMAS, ADEMAS EXPONER UNAS DOS ESCONDIDAS REFERENCIAS A PELÍCULAS JEJE, BIEN AHORA ANTES DE EMPEZAR..**

 **COMENTARIOS!!**

 **joseantoniocrafter20122001**

Jeje creo que ya me acostumbre a tus preguntas, aunque algunas me llenan con buenas ideas, y si me equivoque xd mi error, bien, en fin, vamos!!!:

1.es probable, después de todo es claro que Sarada pasará con un problema como ese evolucionario.

2.jeje si se es lo más razonable, antes tenían jarrones enteros y ahora sólo ay bolsas con 5 o 4 XD.

3\. Mm.. Rodri tendrá más relevancia próximamente aunque sólo digo que cuando aparezca ara sus "grandes" hazañas.

4.XD jeje se que comparten la voz.. sería eso bastante interesante ponerlo jeje

 **Nexxoz Highdraco (Cap2)**

Jeje si.. en unos puntos el mundo de ninjas es avanzado como en algunas cosas de curación, pero en si en tecnología general van bastante retrasados en mucho y lo quiero presentar en este capitulo.

 **Nexxoz Highdraco (Cap1)**

Jeje gracias.. eso lo tenía claro cuando lo hize asi jeje.

 **Nexxoz Highdraco (Cap3)**

Jeje me alegra que te gustará el chiste que inventé.

 **Nexxoz Highdraco (Cap4)**

Jeje si, quiero que sea la personalidad de Bulma ya veces cómica, sería o alocada dependiendo la situación jeje.

 **Nexxoz Highdraco (Cap5)**

Seamos francos.. hablamos de mujeres que pueden ordenar a Sayayines guerreros.. así que es de esperarse eso jeje.

 **Nexxoz Highdraco (Cap6)**

XD jeje si.. pues aquí está tu respuesta a esto.. y si verás lo lentos que están jeje.

 **Santi**

Jeje gracias espero que este también te guste.

 **Ahora si comencemos!!!!**

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor** (alrededor)

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin** (se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa y atras de este una Sarada que veia todo facinado hasta que la nube empieza a dar varias vueltas aterrando a la chica que se aferro del son temiendo que caeria)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul** (el cielo azul)

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada y Gohan sobre esta, donde la chica seguia aferrandose del pelinegro con miedo de caerse de la nube)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh es destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de un extraño sujeto de una gran masa muscular)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era).

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve una sarada que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube del son que solo sonreia)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran explocion en 5 lugares distintos para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella con la letra Z y a Gohan transformarse en ssj)

 **FIN DEL ENDING**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **NINJAS CONTRA TECNOLOGÍA**

 **LABORATORIO DE LA CORPORACION CAPSULA**

-" bien todo esta como lo debe estar "- decia una sonriente peliazul mientras se encontraba sentada frente a un panel de control el cual, se veian diferentes interuptores y palancas y mas cosas las cuales para muchos no tendrian sentido mientras que mas adelante se veia un inmenso laser como en las peliculas de ciencia ficcion, sujetado al techo de la habitacion donde este apuntaba a una direccion la cual era un muñeco de prueba de color gris y un simbolo en medio de la corporacion de marca capsula en un color amarillo mientras que la mujer empezaba a escribir algo -"[segun las investigaciones.. la maquina deberia funcionar como un teletransfortador, por el momento el radio de alcanze de la maquina en el primer intento fue de 5 kilometros siendo un exito aunque el muñeco salio con.. leves.. daños.. ]"- se detuvo por un instante de escribir mientras giraba un poco su cabeza a su lado a una pared donde se encontraba un recostado muñeco de prueba el cual, no se podria decir que estaba con "leves daños" ya que a simple vista se veia como se encontraba con varias partes rasgadas dejando ver su interior blanco y tambien la mano izquierda y pie derecho habian desaparecido mientras que habia un leve color gris cerca de la parte donde deberian estar, lo que daba la hipótesis que tal vez explotaron mientras que la mujer con una leve gota de sudor agradecía no haber imaginado si hubiera hecho eso con una persona de verdad mientras que volvía a lo que estaba haciendo -"[lo cual tras arreglar los errores y tambien aumentar el radio de búsqueda dio sus resultados esperados]"- seguía anotando la peli azul ya que el muñeco que había usado para ese experimento era el mismo que tenía, el cual, estaba sin ranguño -"[ahora probaré con un radio superior a la tierra, si el muñeco logra llegar es probable que se puede empezar una prueba con humanos]"- terminaba de anotar la mujer mientras cerraba el cuaderno mientras se ponía frente al panel -" bien aquí vamos"- decía la mujer mientras que presionaba un botón rojo en el panel.

Un sonido empezó a resonar por toda la zona, siendo proveniente de el láser, el cual empezaba a brillar de a poco en un color morado mientras varios rayos lo rodeaban, lo cual emocionaba a la brief.

-" espero que funcione.. digo.. claro que funcionará!! Soy la científica más lista de este mundo, y yo jamás me equivoco!, si jamas me equivoco!"- se animaba la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara con un tono algo arrogante por lo que decía, tan centraba estaba en su apoyo que no vio como la maquina empezaba a moverse a varios lados, mientras hacia el ruido de circuitos oxidados e incluso que calleran algunas piezas provenientes de la máquina, la maquina empezaba a moverse a varios lados como si la misma máquina decidiera a donde disparó a para luego quedarse quieto viendo a algo, o más bien a alguien -" si jamás me equivoco! Jamás.. me "- se detuvo de animarse cuando su sonrisa desaparecía y ponía una sonrisa de miedo al ver como el láser le apuntaba a ella donde en cualquier segundo dispararía -" oh no.. "- dijo la mujer que rápidamente se agachó al último momento logran esquivar una ráfaga morada de la máquina que empezó a rebotar con cada pared que chocaba como si fuera una pelota mientras que la esposa de Vegeta se mantenía oculta esperando que el rayo logré darle a alguna cosa para hacia este desapareciera y pudiera salir.

El rayo estuvo moviéndose por caso 15 segundos por toda el cuarto, donde en ese tiempo no había logrado tocar nada salvo el techo y las paredes lo que ponía nerviosa a la peli azul temiendo que en algún momento ese rayo logrará darle sin embargo eso no pasó ya que el rayo fue hacia un estante en el cual, se veían varios estuches de cápsulas cerrados, donde de todas, una estuche había tocado el rayo el cual había sido rodeado por varios rayos para luego desaparecer el estuche sin dejar algún rastro.

La científica luego de asegurarse que no había las problemas decidió apagar la máquinas desde sólo apagandola por el panel hasta desconectado el mismo, se acercó a la maquina y ver las varias piezas en el suelo lo cual entendía que su funcionamiento había fallado -" bueno.. creo que hasta una genio como yo se equivoca.. "- suspiro la chica algo decepcionada por el resultado del experimento para luego levantarse un poco su manga derecha y ver un reloj dorado que decía que era apenas medio día -" será mejor comer.. me muero de hambre.. además que desde que inicie esto no e podido ver mucho a Trunks "- sonreía la brief que con una sonrisa se dirigió a una puerta queriendo ir a comer y ver también a su hijo recién nacido, sin investigar que si el rayo había funcionado, o mucho menos que cosa había recibido el rayo.

 **BOSQUE DE KONOHA**

-" ah!! Estoy harto "- decía el joven uzumaki con enojo en sus palabras mientras que daba un fuerte golpe a un arbol que estaba ahi, mientras que los demas presentes intentaron que el chico se relajara, si el uzumaki estaba enojado era por una simple razón, su último intento de que el jutsu había sido un fracaso con F mayúscula lo cual significaba una cosa, otro día gastado embano.

-" vamos Boruto cállate, mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo "- decía un neutro mitsuki mientras se acercaba a su compañero de equipo que no parecía calmarse.

-" no!! Cada vez que dicen eso nos gastamos todo el día sin avanzar ni un poco! "- decía con molestia el rubio menor, mientras que los demás genin de su generación veían esto sin expresar alguna respuesta sólo viendo su acción.

-" bien chicos, es hora de irnos.. - decia la líder del nuevo equipo ino-shika-cho los cuales sólo asistieron y se prepararon para irse mientras que el equipo dirigido por udon hizo lo mismo, no era que ya se habían rendido, sino que ellos sólo podían estar un cierto tiempo ya que solo habían sitado por varias horas así para que si tenían otros planes ese día podrían hacerlos cada equipo.

Mientras los equipos ya se iban y que el séptimo se intentó acercar a su hijo pero este se arrodilló al suelo como si fuera a hacer una reverencia, lo cual llamo la atención de los que se iban al sonido de algo callendo al suelo viendo que se trataba del Uzumaki menor que levanto sus manos y mirada al cielo con fuerza -"MALDICION!!! DE ALMENOS UNA MALDITA SEÑAL!!"- gritaba con fuerza el Uzumaki ante todos que lo veían confundido, el chico desde que se entero de la desaparecion de su amiga, el chico se habia vuelto nastante obstinado en hallarle, e incluso algunos sentían que se habiavuelto algo más serio que lo que era, todos a pesar de saber eso consideraban que el chico sólo pasaba por las partes de aceptación ante la desaparición de su amiga, sin duda, el chico quería demasiado a su amiga, lo cual algunos amigos suyos dedujieron que..

-" tap tap "- se escucho el sonido de algo caer al suelo que hizo que todos lo vieran, se trataba de un pequeño estuche el cual haber aparecido frente al mismo uzumaki, los presentes intentaron buscar una explicación, algunos voltearpn alrededor suyo esperando ver a alguien que lo lanzarán y luego al cielo por curiosidad, para terminar que algunos como Sasuke con su sharingan buscar en la zona sin ver a nadie exepto a ellos y a unos simples animales, lo cual afirmaba que esa cosa tal vez allá aparecido de golpe, ademas que todos habían visto como callo en frente de el chico el cual era el centro de atención como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza el cual no sabía que hacer, ¿está era la "señal" que se refería? El chico por simple instinto grito "ahora traemos a Sarada!" Lo cual hizo que todos cayeran de espalda salvo por su maestro que puso toda su mano en su cara en señal de pena por su acción mientras el hijo del septimo avergonzado de prefirió sólo levantarse y esperar que todos se recuperarán esperando que olvidarán lo que dijo.

-" que esto? "- decía el chico serpiente que ya recuperado tomo el estuche de el suelo mientras todos lo rodeaban también interesados en el estuche, lo primero que todos notaron fue un extraño sello de una gran "C" y rodeandolo diciendo las palabras "Capsule corp" lo que confundio a los presntes esto ya que no conocian una marca o grupo que se encargará de esto, aunque no le tomaron en cuenta ya que no significaba gran cosa, el peli azul vio un botón en el lado contrario donde se hallaba el logo el cual ante la vista de todos lo giró y presionó el botón.

"pof" dijo el estuche mientras que las cápsulas caían al suelo, al parecer, se tenía que abrir desde donde estaba el logo, los ninjas vieron como habían caído 12 cápsulas extrañas al suelo, cada un con un color y número diferentes.

-" acaso esto es de esa extraña máquina que uso Boruto en los exámenes "- preguntaba inochin mientras se acercaba y recojo a una de color amarillo y con el número tres en ella.

-" no.. esto no es como esas cosas eso lose "- decía el líder del nuevo equipo 7 que tomaba otra cápsula la cual era uno morada y con el número 5 en esta.

-" si.. aunque tiene este extraño botón "- decía el Uzumaki menor que presionó el botón de la cápsula lo cual segundos después apareció una inmensa explosión de humo.

-" AH!!!! "- fue el grito que se escuchaba en medio del bosque mientras se veía a algunos pájaros salir volando por los gritos.

En la zona donde supuestamente estarían los ninjas se hallaba una casa esférica de el tamaño de dos pisos y pintado de un color blanco, ademas se varias ventanas que dejaban ver su interior, el cual se encontraba amolblado y decorado, aunque no había ninguna persona que lo pudiera ver, o más bien había.

Segundos después, como si fuera magia, la casa empezó a desgaste del suelo, mientras que bajo esta se veían a varias personas levantandola, y todos con gotas de sudor en su frente al reaccionar tan pronto a eso, luego de unos minutos después se pudo ver como los ninjas levantaban la casa y salían uno por uno, para luego dejar a la del clan akimichi que incrementó sus manos para mantenerla en el aire para luego salir rápidamente haciendo que la caiga caiga al suelo causando un leve estruendo en la zona.

-" por poco y no lo cuento "- era el pensamiento de la mayoría de los presentes ya que un segundo estaban viendo unas cápsulas sin ningún problema aparentemente y segundos después se encontraban aplastados por algo que veían que se trataba de.. -"una casa?"- dijiegon todos los presentes viendo sorprendidos como una casa había aparecido de la nada y mas sobre ellos.

-" es increíble.. jamás creí que hubiera algo así para sellar algo como una casa entera dentro de eso "- decía el séptimo sorprendido, el más que muchos, sabía la capacidad de un pergamino de almacenamiento, el cual era capaz de llevar hasta personas en ellas y ahora estaba frente a una casa la cuál, había logrado sellar en una cápsula de un tamaño "insignificante" una casa de dos pisos de altura y gran tamaño, dando las duda de.. ¿qué más había en las capsulas? Aunque lo principal era ver ahora que tenía dentro la casa.

Los equipos 5, 7 y 10 entraron a revisar la casa, seguido de sus respectivos líderes salvo Konohamaru que iba a revisar por fuera la casa junto a el Holage y el Uchiha que también querían ver la casa por fuera buscando alguna señal de su origen.

 **DENTRO DE LA CASA**

Los chicos se dividieron de sus jounins ellos en el segundo piso y los gennis en el segundo, en los ultimo algo les llamo la atención, las paredes, techos y suelo de un color anaranjado, todos los muebles eran blancos, la sala el primer lugar era únicamente compuesto por tres sofás para una personas y en una de las paredes una televisión de 50 pulgadas y bocinas a sus lados que dejó anodado a los chicos que decidieron prender la y vieron como sorprendentemente la tele funcionaba aunque no conocían los canales que habían así que iban a seguir excepto shikadai que dijo que iba a revisar algo para empezar a cambiar canales y sentarse en uno de los sofaces sacando una gota de sudor en los presentes si de verdad estaba buscando una pista o simplemente quería ver la televisión.

Los jóvenes volvieron a avanzar y abrieron otro cuarto, hallandose con la cocina, la cual, era de un color blanco por completo, tenía un refrigerador, microndas, tostadora y tambien una olla y horno, en medio una mesa pegada al suelo junto con varias sillas además de varios cajones pegados a la pared como al techo, los jóvenes se acercaron sólo para luego abrir el refri y ver todos la comida que había dentro acomodado de tal forma ordenada, desde comidas como carnes, pescado, bebidas e incluso uno que otro pastel que iso que todos bajarán un poco al verlo.

-" es mío!" - gritaron todos los chicos en la cocina mientras sólo se oían varios golpes de la pelea que se daba por la comida.

 **EN EL SEGUNDO PISO DE LA CASA**

El viejo equipo Ebisu se encontraban revisando el siguiente piso de la "misteriosa" casa.

-" que rara casa es esta.. "- decía el jounin con lentes a sus amigos que conformaban con la casa.

-" si, es bastante tecnológica en varias cosas e incluso no se que son algunas cosas -" decía la chica con coletas anaranjada en un cuarto de color blanco y con una cama con una sabana morada y almohadas de mismo color, ademas de unas ventanas que dejaban ver fuera de la casa, mientras que la mujer se dedicaba a intentar ver un panel bastante extraño en ese cuarto sin saber que tratará como si fuera otro lenguaje -" y tu Konohamaru? Hallaste algo? "-respondía la jounin sin tener respuesta de su equipo residiendo un segundo dejar de hacer los que hacia y volver a preguntar -" Konohamaru?" - pregunto nuevamente sin resivir respuesta nuevamente.

-" AH!!!!! "- fue el grito de el líder del equipo 7 que espanto a sus amigos que salieron de los cuartos donde se hallaban para buscar donde fue el origen del grito -" AH!! "- fue el segundo grito que dio a los presentes la ubicación de su grito que deba una puerta al final de el pasillo cerrada poniendo a los chicos en pose de pelea mientras algunas gotas de sudor caían de los presentes por la salud de su amigo.

Los chicos luego del segundo grito sólo se escuchaban el sonido de agua lo cual solo se escuchó como se calmo en los siguientes segundos lo cual alertl mas a los jounins que solo esperaban que su amigo estuviera bien o también que era, ya que de verdad por el primer y segundo grito sus nervios estaban al máximo.

Los presentes hiban a entrar pero fue detenido su ataque cuando vieron como la puerta fue abierta alertando a los dos presentes donde Moegui saco unos kunais, mientras Udon ponia sus manos en una pose de manos, pero los presentes quedaron en shock como el que salia era el mismísimo konohamaru mientras se podía ver atras suyo que era el mismo baño, para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza y ponerse como proteccion como si tratara de que alguien no saliera de ahi, confundiendo a sus amigos que aún en la misma posición lo vieron fijamente, el joven tenia varias gotas de sudor caer por su cara, las cuales eran opacadas por toda el agua que tenía, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies como si hubiera entrado a una piscina con toda y ropa, ademas que estaba temblando de sus pies como si hubiera visto algo horrible.

-" n-no entren ahi"- fue las únicas palabras que presentó el Sartobi que lo veían como si le hubiera aparecido una segunda cabeza para luego verce como el pantalón desligarse hasta caer al suelo dejando a la vista unos boxers azules igualmente mojados sonrojado a Moegui que soltó los kunias y se tapó la cara por lo roja que estaba mientras Udon le gritaba "subete los pantalones" a su amigo que al darse cuenta sólo siguió la orden volviéndose a acomodar su ropa.

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS FUERA DE LA CASA**

El séptimo veía bastante confundido a los ninjas que habían entrado los cuales ya habían salido tras varios gritos que habían oído como desde la cocina, hasta el segundo piso, sólo para luego llevarse una sorpresa viendo a los presentes con ojos de platos mientras el Uchiha sólo veía esto neutro como todo pero aún como su amigo/rival veía todo sorprendido, primero era ver a los jóvenes genins sobandose su panza la cuál se encontraba un poco hinchadas salvo Chocho que andaba como siempre exepto Shikadai que era el único que se encontraba tranquilo a diferencia de los demás.

Mientras que por el otro lado Konohamaru se encontraba tratando de secarse la ropa difícilmente mientras su compañero Udon lo veía poniendo una leve sonrisa por como actuaba su amigo mientras Moegui con un muy leve sonrojo veía a otro lado recordando la vergonzosa escena de hace rato, haciendo que sus genins preguntaran "¿que les paso?" reciviendo un "no quiere saber" de Konohamaru -" bueno creo que nos alejamos del principal tema que esperábamos ver.."- dijo el padre de Sarada a los presentes que recordaban la razón de porque entraron.

-" cierto, en si.. no encontramos nada afuera de la casa salvo de ese logo que tenia ese estuche y un extraño interruptor aunque aun no hemos visto que funcionará hasta que ustedes salieron.. y.. ustedes?"- hablaba el Uzumaki a los presentes donde ninguno tenía algp que decir, siendo no verguenza, si no que de verdad no habían encontrado nada, salvo el logo de la corporación cápsula en varios objetos de la casa.

-" yo encontré algo"- levanto con simpleza el nara a los presentes que le vieron sorprendidos, ya que los que entraron lo único que recordaron fue verlo sentado viendo televisión sin ninguna preocupación -" la tele de la casa tiene varios canales que no concuerdan o existen asi que decidí buscar y encontré en las opciones de la televisión un conjunto de programas entre ellos un programa que hablaba de un extraño concurso en una ciudad que no conozco.. por un millonario llamado Gyosan sobre un torneo que ocurrira en unos dias mas...eso serviría para ubicar el paradero de la máquina? "- dijo el pelo de piña a los presentes.

-" que?"- pregunto al no resivir respuesta de los presentes.

-" mm.. creo que esa información servirá.. gracias Shikadai "- dijo el Kage de la aldea de la hoja a el Nara el cual solo se quedó callado, era claro que nadie sabia que decir, después de todo ver como un chico que solo estuvo viendo la tele fácilmente había hallado mas datos que ellos los que los hacia sentir peor.

-" bien con ese datos buscaré información sobre ese sujeto, mientras no se les ocurra usar otra cápsula hasta saber que es.. "- dijo con voz neutra el portador de sharingan mientras extendía el estuche de cápsulas el cual abrió el botón asiendo que el estuche se abriera mostrando las 9 cápsulas restantes que había.

-" esperen pero que aremos con esta casa "- pregunto Mitsuki a los presentes señalando la casa -" no podemos dejarla sólo en el bosque no tiene algún medio de protección "- dio su pensamiento el "hijo" de Orochimaru a los demás que entendían su punto, no podían dejar una casa que no tenía ni una forma de protección en el bosque ante algún animal o incluso algún ninja que intente tomar las cosas dentro de la casa.

-" si.. además está casa no parece de ese tipo "- decía tranquilamente Iwabe mientras decidió lanzar una pequeña roca a la puerta mientras que Udon lo quiso detener pero fue tarde ya que la piedra ya se habia lanzado y impactado a la puerta la cual no sufrio ningun rasguño, lo cuál no causó ninguna reaccion de los ninjas exepto el jounin de lentes que regañaba a el Henin causante de esto, pero su regaño fue detenido cuando se hollo varios sonidos dentro de la casa que confundieron a los presentes para luego ver algo salir de la casa.

Rápidamente, el techl se abrio a uno de sus lados y salio diferentes armas de diferentes tipos siendo únicamente sujetadas por un cable a cada arma, algunas eran armas como pistolas hasta riles de asalto y escopetas, lanzallamas, e incluso bazucas, como armas de gran daño, desde bombas, una ametralladoras, armas con mira térmica, rayos lasers y para rematar un misil con un símbolo amarillo de radioactivo que daba por entender que era un misil nuclear.

Las armas con mira térmica apuntaron a cada uno de los ninjas mientras las armas hacían sonidos de recargas como de sonidos de voltaje lo que espanto sin ninguna excepción a los ninjas que hicieron lo primero que tuvieron en su cabeza...

 **(N/a: RUN!!!!)**

-"WAAA!!!"- fue el segundo grito del bosque que fue oido por todo el mundo ninja que veían confundidos todos esto oara luego verse un inmenso humo formarse en una zona con forma de champiñón.

-" wau que increíble "- decía un ninja que veía la explosión con majestuosidad sin saber que un grupo de personas cerca de allá no pensaban lo mismo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **INICIO DE ENDING**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti**

 **Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea**

 **(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios** **(muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir** **(tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiósterrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 **FIN DE ENDING**

 **AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

Gohan: bien ya es hora! Debemos darlo todo Sarada.

Sarada: de verdad crees que estoy lista Gohan?

Gohan: claro recuerda lo que dijimos nos apollaremos en todo y eso incluso me el torneo!!

Gohan y Sarada: En el próximo capítulo!! LA PREPARACIÓN A ACABADO, DA INICIO EL GRAN TORNEO!!

Gohan y Sarada: vamos allá!!!!

 **FIN DEL AVANCE**

 **PERDÓN SI RECIÉN LO SUBO EL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LO PROMETIDO PERO SALÍ DE LA CIUDAD Y ME QUEDÉ SIN MEDIOS PARA ESCRIBIR ASÍ QUE LO TERMINE EN ESTE MISMO DÍA QUE SE LOS ENTREGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN, Y AHORA SI, EL DÍA 15 DE OCTUBRE TRAERÉ CAPÍTULO, ME DESPIDO DICIENDO..**

 **ADIÓS!!!!**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**BUENAS CHICOS!! AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO!! PERO ANTES UNAS COSAS..** **PRIMERO GRACIAS POR SU APOLLO EN EL FIC ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR, Y SEGUNDA QUE ES MUY PROBABLE QUE AUMENTE LA CLASIFICACIÓN DE EL FIC YA QUE QUIERO QUE LAS ESCENAS DE PELEA TENGAN ALGO DE VIOLENCIA Y ADEMAS ALGUNOS CHISTES DE DOBLE SENTIDO 7u7 AHORA SI SIGAMOS!**

 **Nexxoz Highdraco**

jeje tranquilo.. la relacion de los ninjas se ba acercando y esto implicara talvez una buena o mala relacion en el futuro solo digo eso jeje.

 **misael**

gracias, aqui tienes tu nuevo cap.

 **joseantoniocrafter20122001**

Bien -me aprieto las manos- aqui va:

 **1**. Jeje sip xd

 **2.** Jeje nolose mm.. caracola magica cual es tu respuesta.. -digo mientras saco una caracola pero esta termina explotando- mm.. creo que seguirá siendo un misterio.

 **3.** Pronto, pero todo a su tiempo.. todo a su tiempo..

 **4.** Ahora que finalmente iniciara la saga de Boyack ya quiero usar técnicas como jutsus o técnicas de ki, aunque obviamente ninguno de los dos a dominado ninguna técnica.. (o si??...) así que eso tal vez para un futuro.

Y sobre eso lo haré, cuando tenga tiempo revisar tu fic con ansias amigo hasta tus próximas preguntas

Ahora si!! iniciamos!!!!

 **INICIA OPENING**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor** (alrededor)

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin** (se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa y atras de este una Sarada que veia todo facinado hasta que la nube empieza a dar varias vueltas aterrando a la chica que se aferro del son temiendo que caeria)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada y Gohan sobre esta, donde la chica seguia aferrandose del pelinegro con miedo de caerse de la nube)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh es destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de un extraño sujeto de una gran masa muscular)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve una sarada que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube del son que solo sonreia)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran explocion en 5 lugares distintos para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella con la letra Z y a Gohan transformarse en ssj)

 **Fin del opening**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **LA PREPARACIÓN A ACABADO, DA INICIO EL GRAN TORNEO!!**

Un cuarto se hallaba en completa oscuridad sin embargo se podía ver a dos personas en las sombras, sólo para luego escucharse una voz -" Bienvenidos de nuevo al programa.. HABLANDO CON Mr.SATAN!!!! "- gritaba un presentador mientras se veia iluminando todo y se podía diferenciar a las dos personas en las sombras.

Una de las sombras se trataba de una persona del género femenino, tenía el pelo azul y ojos del mismo color en sus ojos mientras usaba una ropa formal también del mismo color que sus ojos y cabello mientras bajo de esta tenía ropa blanca de botones, la misma se encontraba en un sofá de color café mientras la otra persona se hallaba en otro sofá del mismo color y entre ellos una mesa con varias cosas sobre ella -" Bienvenidos a su programa favorito sobre nuestro gran salvador del mundo el grandioso.. "- decía feliz la mujer pero fue detenida por la otra persona que estaba ahi.

El otro sujeto se trataba de un hombre con pelo cafe revuelto como si se tratara de un brocoli, un inmenso bigote del mismo color y unos ojos verdes, tenía una ropa de pelea café un poco abierta dejando ver su pecho que se encontraba con muchos pelos en este, y donde debería estar alguna clase de cinta para asegurar que su ropa no se soltara había una inmensa medalla como la de los luchadores profesionales donde había un simbolo de un extraño demonio con las palabras de "wolrd tournement" en ella, se trataba del "supuesto héroe" de la amenaza de Cell y ganador del último torneo de artes marciales, nada más y menos que Mr. Satán que había detenido a la chica en su presentación -" no tiene que presentarme de esa forma señorita.. "- decía el "héroe" del mundo a la mujer como si le molestará que le hicieran esas presentaciones -" porque aquí ya todos saben quién soy!! "- rápidamente cambio su actitud a una de felicidad mientras se levantaba de su sillón -" porque soy.. EL GRAN MR.SATÁN!!! "- respondía con una gran sonrisa y con un leve toque de arrogancia del hombre mientras que varias personas atrás de escenas empezaban a animar al presente gritando de emoción mientras decían "SATÁN!" mientras algunos levantaban carteles que decía "SATAN", "I love Satán" y includo algunos con un dibujo de Satán estando sobre un Cell perfecto con "X" en lugar de ojos.

-" claro jeje era obio que no ocupaba presentación "- decía la mujer con un sonrojo mientras tenia una sonrisa para para luego darse cuenta que hacia y volver a su actitud de antes -" bueno.. digamos Satán.. es verdad que usted participará en el torneo de mañana "- decía la mujer viendo a el "salvador" del mundo que sólo puso una sonrisa.

-" claro que si después de todo el torneo es por el cumpleaños de ese lindo niño y yo, acepté de inmediato, por el bien del niño"- hablaba le señor con una sonrisa miente todos volvían a repetir su nombre varias veces debido a su gran corazón al hacer eso, aunque la verdad no fue tanto por eso..

 **FLASH BACK**

En la casa del mismo "salvador" del mundo, se hallaba el encargado, el señor Gyosan mientras que a su lado un hombre con pelo negro y ropa de mismo color abría un maletín, el cuál, dejaba ver como dentro del mismo había varios billetes de 1000 zenis, lo cuál, para el "héroe" veía con una gran sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos varias veces como si tratara de sentir el dinero entre estas.

-" que le parece? Si acepta ser el invitado y participar especialmente en el torneo le daremos todo lo acordado, ademas de cuarto y alimentos mientras se encuentre que le parece? "- decía el señor viendo a Mr. Satán aunqur sus ojos estaban dirigidos a la gran cantidad de dinero en el maletín.

-" Acepto!! "- dijo sin pensar el "heore" del mundo tomando una mano del hombre y apretados con fuerza como muestra que se habia sellado el trato.

 **FIN DEL FLASCHBACK**

-" {tampoco ay nada malo recibir otra recompensa a cambio} "- sonreía Mr. Satán mientras susurraba eso para si mismo mientras que la mujer a su lado había escuchado que susurraba preguntando al presente "dijo algo" para que el hombre belludo conteste con -" que.. que espero que me den todo su apoyo para acabar con cualquier que se me ponga en el camino!!! Porque yo.. el gran MR. SATÁN! sera el ganador de ese torneo "- ponía una gran sonrisa el hombre mientras volvía a hacer su misma pose de pies abiertos y las manos alzadas haciendo la señal de la paz en cada mano recomiendo nuevamente amagos y aplausos del público.

-" y digame Satán, que opina si alguno de esos que hacian trucos de magia en el torneo de Cell "- hablaba la señora al "salvador" que recordó a esos sujetos, mientras que alguna gotas de sudor caían por su cabeza, aunque aun mantenía su sonrisa arrogante como siempre.

-" pues verá.. esos locos que se hicieron pasar por el torneo de Cell les recomiendo que ni participen porque ya saben quién ganará bajaba "- reía el "heore" con una sonrisa aunque en su interior se arrepentida de sus palabras al amenazar a los verdaderos héroes y que estos vieran el mensaje, a tal grado que pensaba caerse de rodillas y empezar a disculparse por todo aunque jamas se rebajaria a eso.. aunque si se presentaba su miedo ante esto ya ya varia gotas de sudor caian con sus mejillas mientras se intentaba limpiar aunque aun seguían saliendo más.

-" escucharon las palabras de nuestro heore! El no tiene miedo a enfrentarse a ustedes!! "- hablo la conductora entendiendo el mensaje tan mal como los demás que empezaban a gritar "satan" "Satán" mientras que el mencionado estaba completamente nervioso -" así que si quieren enfrentarse a el los aceptará sin problema y les derrotar a sin problemas o no? "- hablaba la presentadora sólo causando que gritaron más el nombre de "Satán" mientras que por los nervios el "heroe" decidió poner su excusa de siempre.

-" ah!!!! Mi estomago creo que algo no me cayo bien" - decia haciendo que todos los presentes que se callaron y le miraban fijamente mientras que sólo se seguía sujetando el estómago mientras demostraba sus grandes toques de actuación, lo que causó que atras de camaras en la mesa de comida la gente dejara de comer la comida al temer que ellos también les diera eso -" te-tengo que ir al baño"- decía rápidamente mientras corría sin previo todo esto siendo por la cámara del show viendo como corrió llendo tras de cámaras y luego entrar a una puerta que sería del baño, salvo que este tenía la imagen de una mujer afuera de ella dando a entender que este baño era el de las mujeres para luego que se escuchaban varios gritos dentro de esto, para luego verse a Satán saliendo de ahi mientsas decía "lo siento!" Para luego entrar a otra puerta que tenía la imagen de un chico dando a entender que si había entrado al baño correcto, mientras la cámara sólo se quedará viendo el baño como si saliera en cualquier momento.

"Piew" fue el sonido de una televisión al apagarse mientras en el reflejo de la televisión se podía ver la imagen de un hombre ya adulto con pelo en punta y negro además con una extraña armadura de color azul -" no hay nada bueno que ver "- decia el hombre siendo nada mas y menos que el príncipe Vegeta que en esos mismo instantes se hayaban en un cuarto descansando sobre una cama sin tomarle importancia a lo que había visto.

 **MONTAÑA PAOS**

-" Gohan.. no deberiamos entrenar.. digo.. mañana es el torneo y desde hace dos dias no entranamos.. "- decia la ojijade que a pesar que en esos momentos quería entranar.. ella misma se hallaba recostada en el pasto simplemente sin hacer nada sólo viendo frente suyo.

-" pues.. no sería razonable.. tuvimos bastantes días de entrenamiento tuviste un progreso bastante rápido viendo lo que tenemos, ademas que si Entrenamos de mas hoy no daremos todo mañana"- hablaba con una sonrisa el Son no usando su ropa de entrenamiento, si no su ropa blanca de botones y su pantalon negro mientras se encontraba aún lado de la chica también recostado aunque este con los ojos cerrados como si tratara de dormirse.

-" creo que estas algo confiado Gohan.. "- hablaba la Uchiha con una sonrisa -" si andas así en el torneo cuando acabemos con los demas sera facil derrotarte"- decia con un toque retador la chica mientras el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados sólo senreia.

-" yo sólo quiero demostrar mi gran progreso que e tenido... "- decia el son haciendo que la chica le viera con una expresión de "no te creo" -" aúnque si tengo que pelear contigo no tendré piedad contigo y ni con nadie"- decía mientras volteaba su vista y abría sus ojos negros que veían a la Uchiha a los cuales reflejaban una expresión retadora que la ojijade también reflejo al notar eso.

Los chicos luego de eso voletaron al cielo.. nuevamente quedándose en un cómodo silencio, todos los días que tuvieron para entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, también sirvio para mejora su relacion, la cual si no era buena ahora podía considerar que eran casi hermanos, ya conocían muchas cosas de una a otra, aunque la ojijade siempre preguntaba de como era su padre, sus historias, en incluso pudo precenciar la misma técnica el super sayayin.

 **FLASCHBACK 3 DIAS ANTES**

Los chicos tenía una pequeña batalla en el mismísimo lago, la chica gracias a sus habilidades se quedaba en el agua mientras que el son a pesar que también hacia lo mismo este flotaba a sólo unos centímetros del agua ofreciendo que caminata sobre esta, mientras que la chica atacaba sin piedad al son el cual solo bloqueada y esquivava los ataques sin algún problema la chica decidió alejarse un poco mientras hacía posiciones de manos confundiendo al son que sólo esperaba el movimiento .

- **KATON: JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-** exclamó la chica tras finalizar los sellos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsarlo convertido en una inmensa bola de fuego que dejó sorprendido al son.

-" con que eso es un jutsu.. "- pensaba el pelinegro al ser la primera que veía a la chica usar esas extrañas técnicas ninjas, a pesar que lo había visto en recuerdos, era mucho mejor verlo frente a frente, rápidamente dejó sus pensamientos a mano a un lado al ver la cercaníadel ataque lo cual rápidamente extendió su mano derecha listo para responder -" aaaahhh!!! "- dio un grito el híbrido mientras que rápidamente su mano bajo al agua causando una inmenso levantamiento de agua que terminó dándole a la bola de fuego la cual terminó sólo volviéndose una cortina de humo, impidiendo la vista de el pelinegro, el cuál rápidamente quiso buscar a la chica sólo para darse cuenta donde estaba.

-" hhhaaaaa!!!!!!! "- sobre el humo salió una Sarada con su sharingan el cuál algo diferente a lo de hace antes de venir, tenía dos aspas en cada ojo, lo cuál daba a entender que los evolucionó en medio de el entrenamiento con el híbrido, mientras iba cayendo de picada a donde estaba el hijo de Goku que tras ver esto logró moverse de donde estaba mientras la chica daba un impacto al agua causando que todo el humo de alrededor se dispara mientras también hubo un gran aumento de olas alrededor de la zona a tal grado que el agua se elevó varios metros al aire para luego está caer como si se tratara de una lluvia, todo esto mientras la portadora del sharingan se encontraba aún en el agua como si nada.

-" jeje sin duda tu fuerza es admirable "- decia el son que se encontraba fuera del lago a Sarada, que a pesar de que en esos momentos donde debería mostrarse con seriedad, Gohan se mantenía sonriendo con su típica sonrisa, algo que contagió a la chica que sonrio igualmente -" bien acabemos o destruiremos la zona "- decia el son viendo la zona, la cual se mantenía algo destruida en algunas partes, e incluso unos árboles destruidos y el pago que parecía que el agua había disminuido por la técnica de fuego y luego el ataque de la chica.

-" esta bien "- dijo la chica sin negarse a la petición, ya que a pesar que aún podía dar más, esta satisfecha del entrenamiento llegando donde estaba el pelinegro mientras sus ojos volvían a su color de siempre.

-" desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos no habías usado esos ojos contra mi "- decia el son mientras se secaba un poco su ropa que se habia mojado por el último ataque de la ojijade.

La ojijade se dio cuenta de eso, a pesar de toda sólo había usado una vez su sharingan contra el, ella sabía que algunas veces lo uso en la torre karin pero entendía que de tantas peleas recién volví a usar la representación de su clan nuevamente contra el -" pues si.. a pesar que lo e dominado no e podido entrenarlo bien, por eso no lo uso "- dijo la chica lo cual era un punto aceptable, después de todo apenas tenía dos aspas, pero viendo el lapso con el que lo a conseguido a sido bastante, almenos agradecía a Gohan que por el lo había mejorado.

-" creo que entiendo.. es como la siguiente fase del super sayayin "- decia el pelinegro haciendo que la chica le viera confundido.

-" ahora que lo dices.. más de una vez me as contado que gracias a esa técnica tu padre y tu acabaron con los villanos.. pero jamás me as contado que tiene de espacial "- hablo la chica integrada con la habilidad del Son, lo único que sabía era que gracias a que su padre era un Sayayin, el tambien podia transformarse ademas de otros sayayines que se encontraban en el planeta, sin saber que era o incluso que cambio le hace a una persona.

-" pues.. es difícil de explicar.. pero como lo e sentido.. el super sayayin podrá darse a lo que conoces a Kenken Genkai, es decia que sólo los que tengan sangre de ese lo tienen "- dijo mientras la chica sólo asentía -" bien.. como tus ojos el super sayayin depende de las emociones que sienta la persona, cuando nos enojamos podemos alcanzar la fase de ssj (super sayayin) tras alcanzarla la primera vez podemos volver a transformarnos de ella ya sin muchos problemas "- hablaba mientras dejaba a una anodada Sarada por recibir tanta información de golpe, ademas que saber que la transformación del así era tan idéntica la forma de despertarse el sharingan le interesó más.

-" valla.. olle.. puedes mostrarme la transformación? "- decía la chica mientras que el son le vio confundido -" quisiera ver como es esa técnica, puedo? "- decía con algo de pena la chica al temer que estaba haciendo algo que molestará al son.

-" mm.. pues no veo en problemas pero por favor mantente tranquila "- decia el son para que la chica le viera algo confundído pero este no le dejó terminar ya que se habia hecho un poco para atrás de la chica, mientras se mantenía frente a la chica con una expresión seira y con los ojos cerrados.

La atmósfera por un momento se volvió bastante pesada, mientras que por un momento todas las brisas de viento eras escucharbles mientras que el pelo del pelo negro se movía un poco por una leve brisa que rodeó al son.

-" ah! "- con un leve grito el pelinegro fue rodeado por una aura amarilla ante la vista de la chica que se le cayeron sus anteojos un segundo por una cortina de humo que pasó por un segundo originado por un leve viento por el mismo híbrido.

Sarada no podia ver bien debido al no tener sus al anteojos para luego tallarlos y volveremos a poner viendo tranquila cual seria en cambio del son para despues abrirlos mas sus ojos casi sacandolos de su cuenca al verlo.

Gohan que ahora en vez de tener su pelo de negro ahora era de un color amarillo y algo mas en punta que antes, aunque teniendo la misma forma que ahora, sus ojos negros como a noche se habían vuelto azules con un toque verdoso, mientras que era rodeado por una extraña aura dorada que hacia iluminar su cuerpo y su ropa, sin duda Gohan había pasado a la fase del super sayayin.

-" bien... que te parece Sarada, esta es mi fase del super sayayin? "- decía el son mientras la aura amarilla dejaba de rodearle pero aún mantenía su transformación del super sayayin y su mirada sería pasaba a una típica sonrisa son -" es bastante poderosa.. e incluso ay una que la supera.. pero aún no la dominó.. aunque ya por si soy muy fuerte jeje "- reía el son que esoeraba que la chica respondiera pero los segundo pasaban y no había respuestas, lo cuál dejó algo nervioso al pelrubio -" Sa..sarada? "- preguntaba el chico al no recibir respuestas.

La chica tenía los lentes en blanco y un leve color rodeaba sus mejillas.. -" te vez.. increíble.. "- a pesar que sólo lo pensaba su boca le hizo una broma haciendo que también lo dijiera que sólo apeno al ojiazul que se ponía bastante nervioso y con un leve rumor en sus mejillas, mientras que la Uchiha al darse cuenta de mas palabras que uso se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Por alguna los chicos voletaron su vista a otro lado ya que los dos habían recordado ese "penoso" momento mientras el son solo tenia una sonrisa nerviosa por recordar eso mientras la chica tenía un leve rubor por eso.

El pelinegro quiso que la atmósfera que por alguna razón sa había vuelto tensa de un momento a otro desapareciera con una conversación pero eso fue detenido con un extraño sonido viniendo del cielo.. que iba a gran velocidad donde ellos estaban mientras los chicos se levantaban del pasto viendo lo que se acercaba.

Segundos después se vía una extraña máquina surcando el cielo la cuál, es de un color azul y tenía una ala cada lado y una atras de esta como si se tratara de un aeroplano pero más pequeño casi del tamaño de un carro de tamaño considerable, aun asi se movía tan rápido que este paso sobre los jóvenes y seguía en su camino.

-" creo que ya es hora.. "- sonreía el son ya que estaba consciente quien estaba en la nave al tener la capacidad de sentir las energías, confundiendo a la ojijade.

 **CASA DE GOHAN MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Luego de que la nave llegará, Gohan le pidió a Sarada que regresarán ya que sentó a que los chicos que estában en la nave era amigos y había parado, así que decidieron ir a su casa a donde estarían, mientras que en la casa dos personas habían bajado de la nave la cual se encontraba estacionada frente a la casa.

-" dime como te encuentras Milk "- pregunto la científica a la esposa de Goku que se encontraba afuera tras oir el sonido.

-" pues bien Bulma, porque vinieron hoy? Si el torneo es mañana.."- decía algo confundida Milk a la peliazul para luego voltear a ver a el otro sujeto que se encontraba.

-" jeje pensamos todos reunirnos en casa de Bulma para que todos llegemos juntos a el torneo "- decia el sonriente chico a la mujer que conocia de quien se trataba.

El joven era de una piel clara, no tenía ningun pelo en su cabeza pero si unas cejas de color negro, tenía 6 puntos extraños en su cabeza y también tenía ropa de pelea anaranjada y azul con el símbolo de la tortuga como en su pecho como en su espalda, se trataba del mejor amigo del fallecido son Goku, la bomba humana (xd ok no) tratándose de Krillin que usaba su ropa de combate que era habitual en el.

-" Mm.. están seguros?? Porque si piensan hacer algo con Gohan para que se deje sus entrenamientos después de el torneo.. "- hiba a empezar una amenaza la madre de Gohan a el mejor amigo de Goku temiendo que tratara de "volverlo rebelde" como en los torneos Cell cuando Gohan habia llegado con el pelo rubio, aunque eso era mas como una forma d entrenamiento que por otra cosa pero esto fue interrumpido por el grito de alguien.

-" BULMA!! KRILLIN!! "- una voz masculina se hollo cerca de ahi mientras los mencionados volteaban, viendo a un animado Gohan corriendo hacia ellos seguidos por una chica desconocidas para el calvo pero conocida para Bulma.

-" Hola Gohan "- saludaba el calvo al chico el cual solo regreso su saludo para luego poner una expresión de confusión al ver la chica que acompañaba mientras llegaban frente a los invitados -" y quien es tu amiga?... "- decia Krillin oara luego acercarse un poco a Gohan con una cara pícara como un viejo ermitaño de ese mundo -" acaso es tu novia? "- y su broma funcionó, ya que los dos chicos se sonrojaron, Gohan con un leve sonrojo y Sarada con un sonrojo algo notorio.

-" no digas eso Krillin ella no es mi novia "- decia con pena el son para luego estirar la mano a donde estaba la chica como si le estuviera señalando de forma indirecta -" ella es Sarada es una amiga que hice hace algunas semanas "- finalizó el pelinegro.

-" am.. si un gusto "- saludaba con simpleza la chica al pelón por su primera impresión para luego voltear a la peliazul donde soltó una sincera sonrisa -" buenas, Señora Bulma "- decia con amabilidad a la peliazulo que sorpendio al monje.

-" espera Bulma.. ya la conocias? "- decía el mejor amigo de Goku a la Brief.

-" si es muy agradable.. y te digo que no hagas esos chistes de mal gusto "- dijo mientras volvía a subirse al mini-aeroplano dejando al calvo con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA DEL GRAN KAIOSAMA**

Los cuatro kaiosamas que se encargan de vigilar su respectiva parte del universo, es decir, el de norte, sur, éste y oeste, todos reunidos mientras se encontraban en una reverencia hacia un ser que era nada mas que el gran kaiosama.

-" bien díganme.. an encontrado algo de esos soldados de plata? "- preguntaba el gran kaiosama a los kaiosama mientras el kaiosama del oeste se levantaba.

-" nop.. no ay nada en mi universo.. es como si estuviera "muerto" "- tras su comentario, los kaiosamas del sur y este intentaban no reirse aunque se le escapaban a algunas risas y esto saco una vena al kaio del norte, podía apreciar una "buena" broma, pero a pesar de su sentido del humor esta vez no le dio gracia.

Tras esto el siguiente fue el del este que se trataba de la única mujer de los kaiosamas, la cual tocio un poco para volver a su seriedad y ver a su superior -" en mi parte del universo no hay nada.. e incluso algunos subordinados que tienen habilidades como esa no pudieron aunque tuvieron un castigo por su falla "- terminaba de hablar la kaiosama del oeste mientras recordaba el castigo ante sus alumnos al no encontrar nada.

El siguiente en levantarse fue el del sur que se ajusta un poco de sus lentes -" el mío tampoco.. aunque si se comparan co mis soldados son una insignificantes "- decia con una sonrisa confiada el kaiosama oara que todos volten al kaio del norte esperando su reporte.

-" no los hallé pero.. "- decia mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba la cara de varias gotas de sudor que le bajaban por la cara -" muchos planetas donde había vida.. fueron exterminados.. "- decia con seriedad el kaio más conocido mientras todos quedaron en shock ante ello.

-" bien.. dedusco que no fue su extinción por algún cambio natural o algo así verdad.. "- quería asegurarse el gran kaiosama recibiendo un no como respuesta.

-" todos los planetas estaban en estables condiciones.. aunque por un momento las personas morían y luego el planeta sólo dejaba de haber algún rastro de vida "- decia mientras que todos los kaios se les puso los pelos de punta.

-" bueno.. entonces creo que sabemos donde están.. "- decia el anciano mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por su cara eso es todo.. si tienen algo mas hablen.. "- dijo mientras ninguno de los 4 se mantuvieron en silencio -" tomare eso como un no.. pueden retirarse.. "- dijo para que los 4 kaios se vallan de ahi dejando al gran kaiosama sólo -" lo fácil fue encontrarlos.. pero.. quien es capaz de acabar con ellos... "- decia oara si mismo el anciano para luego levantarse y ir a un lugar privado para tener una conversación con el superior de el.

 **DE VUELTA EN LA TIERRA**

Tras un rato se veía a Bulma, Milk, Gohan, Sarada y Krillin, dentro de la nave donde habían llegado Bulma y Krillin.. tras hablar un poco.. todos decidieron quedarse el día de hoy en la corporación cápsula, para haci, ir todos juntos al torneo.

Mientras las dos mujeres se hallaba sentadas en frente de la nave, una manejando mientras otra en el asiento de copiloto sólo hablando mientras y aveces veía atrás suyo a los demás, que sólo andaban jugando un juego de cartas.

-" entonces Krillin.. también participadas? "- pregunto algo integrado el son am caló mientras dejaba una carta en un montón de cartas que hablen en medio de los tres para luego tomar otra.

-" nolose.. se que yamaha y ten participarán así que creo que al menos tendría oportunidad pero sabiendo que participaras y por parte de Bulma que también Trunks ya no estoy seguro "- decia con algo de nervios el monje mientras tiraba otra carta al montón y tomar una nueva carta.

-" le recomiendo que participe me informe que quedarán 8 participantes y de ellos 4 sólo se enfrentarán a los esos alienígenas no a los demás.. no contra nosotros "- decia la ojijade como los demás tiraba una carta al montón y tomaba otra carta.

-" si..aunque aún hay posibilidad que me enfrente a Gohan o Trunks "- decia con resignación Krillin, participaría.. pero ya era obvio el resultado de la batalla, luego se fijo en si mano y vio como habia hecho una escalera con todas las cartas mientras recuperaba sus ánimos.

-" espero que también participe el Sr. Piccoro.. desearía probar mi avanze peleando contra el "- decia el pelinegro mientras tomaba una carta más de la baraja -" flor imperial "- decía el son mientras mostraba sus cartas dejando en shock al calvo a ver que le habían ganado también en cartas nuevamente.

-" {nisiquiera pude ganarles en cartas..}"- murmuraba resignado el pelón mientras una aura de depresión le rodeaba, ya tenía un mál presentimiento del día de mañana.

-" chicos ya llegamos "- decia una sonriente Bulma a los presentes mientras fuera de la nave se veía la corporación cápsula.

 **EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO, CASA DE CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA**

Fuera de la casa era de noche y no parecía que hubiese nadie fuera de ella, pero aún así discretamente si había personas rodeando la casa.

-" creen.. que ese sistema de seguridad se apagará? "- preguntaba una voz masculina atrás de los arbustos mientras que hablaba el arbusto se movía.

-" nolose.. todo es culpa de iwaki.. "- decia una voz en un árbol, haciendo que algo en un arbusto le salga una vena en su cabeza.

-" e dicho losiento más de una vez?! Acaso no me perdonaran?! "- decia un chico saliendo de otro arbusto tratándose del mencionado mientras recibía un "no!!" al unísono de varias plantas haciendo que el chico volviera a ocultarse con un poco de enojo en su cara.

-" como sea.. debemos asegurarnos.. mañana será ese evento y no hemos conocido nada sobre ese sujeto o un evento en toda la nación del fuego "- hablaba otra persona en un árbol, donde a pesar de la noche se podían ver unos ojos rojos y morados sin problemas.

-" Bien vámos"- decian mientras todos caminaban lentamente a la casa temiendo que en algun momento las armas volverán a salir y les dieran.

El grupo estaba formado ahora solo del Hokage, el padre de Sarada, Sakura, que tras oir que habían oído una pista de su paradero decidió acompañarlos, también se encontraban los gennins se la otra vez aunque sólo se encontraba el líder del equipo 7.

En el camino vieron un inmenso hueco en medio de el camino el cuál era un hoyo de muchos metros de ancho además que no tenía fondo, lo cuál puso nervioso a los ninjas que recordaban como habían logrado esquivar ese ataque por poco y se fueron de ahi para no pasar eso de nuevo.

Exitosamente, y milagrosamente para todos habían llegado sin ningún rasguño y al no haberle puesto seguro entraron sin ningún problema, mientras los adultos veían la casa, ya que ninguno de ellos los había visto salvo konohamaru mientras los jounins fueron a la televisión y la entendieron mientras lo primero que vieron fue esa penosa repetición de la entrevista del show "HABLANDO CON MR SATÁN" lo cual saco una gota de sudor a los presentes.

-" si ese es el más peligroso del torneo.. creo que podríamos con ellos con las manos atadas "- decia el Uzumaki menor para que todos asistieran en el mismo comentario.

-" hallaron algo? "- pregunto el séptimo a los presentes mientras bajaba de las escaleras y veía a todos rodeando la televisión mientras ellos sólo negaban con la cabeza.

-" no.. según lo que dijieron cuando vi la tele.. el torneo sería mañana tras la primera señal del sol.. pero e visto que parece que las horas son diferentes "- decia al nada a los presentes que señaló una alarma donde daban la misma hora ahora, salvo que decía de la noche. -" así que nosotros tenemos que estar aquí mañana antes de anochecer para verlo "- dijo el pelo de piña para que todos asientan.

-" bien.. mi equipo se encargará de cuidar esta casa "- decia el líder del equipo 7 para que su equipo este de acuerdo.

-" yo también me quedaré.. "- hablo la voz neutra del Uchiha a los presentes que lo veían confundido, pero nadie se negó a su petición.

Todos estaban tan fijos en sus palabras que nació vio como en un noticiero daban todos los nombres de los participantes sin darse cuenta que se agradaba el nombre de "Sarada Uchiha" y "Son Gohan".

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE MEDIO DEL MAR**

Recién salido el son varios barcos y naves iban a una isla en medio del mar, siendo nada mas y nada menos que la isla donde de daria el torneo dirigido por el Billonario Gyosan.

Entre todas las naves una nave de color amarillo era rodeada por varios periodistas mientras de estas salía el "héroe" del mundo mientras pasaba entre la gente mientras cargaba a una niña en sus hombros.

La niña era de casi 12 años, tenía el pelo en una coleta sujetado por una liga, tenía una camisa sin mangas de color verde con amarillos, tenía un minishort de color azul y sanalias cafés.

-" papá.. bajame.. esto es vergonzoso "- decia la niña con un sonrojo en su cara al ser cargada en los hombros por su padre como si se tratara de una ni mientras intentaba soltarse se su pada pequeña ante camarógrafos y entrevistadores que se les quedaban viendo, tomaban fotos o intentaban entrevistarlos a ellos

-" no hija estas más segura ahí.. jamás me perdonaría si te pasa algo.. "- decia Mr. Satan a su hija de forma tierna sólo apenando más a la chica.

Lejos de ahi los guerreros z que habían llegado a participar al torneo como los que sólo verian todo caminaban sin fijarse en esa escena salvo algunos entre ellos el son y la Uchiha que veían la escena con una gota de sudor.

-" ese es el hombre a que te referías Gohan.?.. "- preguntaba incrédula la portadora del sharingan al son que sólo dijo si -" de verdad no entiendo por qué creen que el pudo vencer a Cell.. "- dijo oa chica para que algunos guerreros Z pongan una leve expresión de enojo por recordar eso y otros una sonrisa por considerar gracioso el argumento, entre ellos el son, el cuál estaba usando una ropa bastante parecida a la de Krillin, teniendo una ropa de entrenamiento naranja mientras abajo de esta tenía ropas azules y también con el símbolo de la tortuga.

-" jeje es que una persona que grababa todo al quedar inconciente y sólo hallar a Satán les creyó.. "- dijo con simpleza el son para que la ojijade no creo que sólo con eso.

-" pues cuando llegue a las finales personalmente me encargaré de poner en su lugar a ese farsante "- ponía una leve sonrisa sería la chica mientras cerraba con fuerza uno de sus puños.

-" jeje eso lo veremos "- decia el pelinegro que también hacia la misma acción para luego chocar los puños con su amiga mientras un Krillin veía esto con una aura de depresión mientras caminaba

-" todos tienen a una pareja excepto yo.. "- decia un cabizbajo que había quedado atrás de todos -" y yo que pense que luego de ayudar a 18 podria relacionarme con ella"- decia aún decaído el monje para acelerar su paso y llega con los demás sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba viendolo desde una gran construcción.

-" mm.. exagerado "- decia la voz que lo veia con voz femenina oara luego irse a el lugar de espectadores.

 **UNIVERSO DE NARUTO CASA CÁPSULA**

Los ninjas compuestos por todos los jounins, el jounin de el equipo 7, el Kage de la aldea de la hoja y los padres de Sarada, todos acomodados en los muebles de la sala, los jounins en dos sofás mientras en otro estaban Sakura y Sakuke mientras el séptimo y su alumno se quedaban en sillas de madera que habían tomado mientras veían todo.

-" bien ya es hora.. en unos minutos más iniciara el torneo "- decia el séptimo mientras veía la tele.

-" ese torneo es la única pista que tendremos del paradero de Sarada.. debe de servir.. "- decia algo nerviosa la peligrosa que sentía que si no hallaban a su hija terminaría desmayandose en cualquier segundo si no fuera porque alguien interlaza su mano con la suya mientras veía al responsable -" Sasuke... "- hablaba la mujer mientras veía a su esposo quien mantenía su expresión neutra en su cara aunque una leve gota de sudor hiba callendo por su cara.

-" ... "- no respondió nada el pelinegro.. el estaba igual de nervioso por su hija, esto podría apoyar en hallarla como también ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero el estaba seguro que lo que fuera le ayudaría saber el paradero de su hija.

Los ninjas no estaban seguros que si descubrirán algo o fue una pérdida del tiempo pero algo era seguro.. sus preguntas de la chica.. serían respondías.

 **DE VUELTA AL UNIVERSO 7**

Los participantes, los cuales eran, Gohan, Sarada, Krillin, Piccoro, Ten-Shin-han y yamcha se separaron de sus amigos para empezar el torneo pero al entrar cada uno por alguna razon le habían dado un papel con un número del 1 al 8

-" Ok escuchen cada uno tiene un número serán enviados a una zona campal dependiendo el número que les tocó, cuando sólo queden 8 participantes en las plataformas terminará esto tras caer al agua automáticamente están eliminados.. esta prohibido el uso de alguna arma o habilidad que no sea proveniente por la persona, esta prohibido el matar si alguien asesina a su oponente será eliminado "- decia un señor de edad adulta mientras algunas personas murmuraba entre el montón -" bien los del número 1 tomen ese camino "- señaló para que automáticamente la pared de abriera y dando la vista de un gran camino.

-" bien es el mío...suerte chicos "- se despedía ten-shin-han de los demas mientras hiba a la puerta 1.

-" números dos por allá "- señalaba nuevamente el señor mientras aún lado de la puerta 1 aparecía otra puerta.

-" uff.. ni modo.. adiós chicos.. "- decia un yamcha con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-" le ocurre algo? "- preguntaba el pelinegro a el mejor amigo de Goku que sólo sonrio nervioso mientras mencionaban el número 3.

-" lo que pasa es que sabe que perderá si pelea contra ti o trunks "- decia con una sonrisa nerviosa el calvo -" y yo igual.. espero que no me toque pelear luego con nadie de ellos"- pensaba el monje mientras luego oía "número 4" -"mm ese es mi número, los veo luego chicos "- se despedía de los pocos que quedaban.

-" número 5! "- grito nuevamente el señor mientras otra puerta se abría.

-" bien, suerte chicos.. espero verlos luego en el torneo "- decia Trunks mientras este iba a la puerta.

-" número 6! "- gritaba nuevamente el hombre sucediendo lo de las otras veces anteriores.

-" suerte Gohan, espero pelear contigo después "- decia el namekiano con una ldve sonrisa mientras se despedía de el son para poner una expresión sería e ir a la puerta.

-" bien creo que llego el momento.. "- decia la chica que escuchaba como decían "el número 7" el cuál era el número que le habían dado a la chica.

-" si ya es hora "- sonreía el son mientras decían "el número 8" mientras las dos puertas restante se abrían y los participantes restantes entraban a sus puertas.

Los dos chicos caminaban juntos siendo los últimos de cada número en entrar.. se empezaron de a poco a alejarse y antes de entrará a su puerta se dieron una última mirada para volver a chocar sus puños y entrar a sus puertas sólo para después estas cerrarse junto con las demás que habían.

El torneo... empieza ahora!!!...

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **OMAKE**

 **ERRORES EN PRODUCCIÓN**

 **Error 1 (la inner de sarada)**

-" Sarada?"- pregunto preocupado el son transformado en super sayayin que veía su cabeza que luego mostrarle su transformación bajo la cabeza -" te encuentras Bien? "- decía el son acercándose a la chica.

-" te vez... "- dijo la chica para que el son se detuviera de moverse -" hermoso!!!!! "- dijo la chica aunque en vez que con su voz de siempre está vez fue una mas alocada y dulce a la vez -" ese poder! Esa cara! Ese cuerpo!.. debe ser mío! "-

-" eh?! "- sólo alcanzó a decir para luego la chica intentar atraparlo pero este decidió a correr aún transformado en super sayayin mientras una Sarada con una sonrisa lujuriosa le seguía, el son tenía presentimiento que si dejaba que su amiga se escapara terminaría perdiendo algo aunque no sabía que era.

Mientras que dentro de Sarada, se veía todo negro salvo a una ojijade que intentaba liberarse de una jaula de color blanco -" sacame! Sacame! Que rayos crees que haces?! "- decia la Uchiha que daba golpes a la jaula tratando de liberarse pero no funcionaba para nada.

Mientras que cerca de ahi una Sarada mal dibujada y sólo con un contorno blanco andaba corriendo como si tratara de alcanzar algo dentro de la cabezacabeza **-" que no es obvio!!! nos aseguro un futuro esposo!!! eso hago!!!"-** decia la ¿Sarada? Recibiendo un " no nos querrá si hacemos eso!!!" - **" callate!!! Que ahora nosotros seremos los encargados de recobrar el clan Uchiha!! "** \- decia de forma lujuriosa sin dejar de perseguir al son.

 **Error 2 (la tv)**

-" rápido Shikadai, pon el canal "- decia un estresado Boruto que quería ver a su amiga en el torneo.

-" ya voy ya voy.. {que problematico} "- dijo lo último en susurro para empezar a cambiar canales .

" que empieze el du-duelo" decía un programa en la tele que shikadai cambio al no ser lo que buscaba "eres un perro" hablaba una chica pelirosa en el programa que hizo que Sakura la analizará pero volvieron a cambiar de canal dejando de la duda a la esposa de sasuke "no-doy a-nin-guno "- decia un chico mientras disparaba un franco tirado pero lo que hacía que todos quedarán en shock fue donde estaba disparando y un leve "ah" que se escuchaba tras cada disparo haciendo que los chicos se sonrojen y las mujeres se apenen de la escena mientras el shikadai como varios de los hombres de ahi querían ver el programa pero..

-" cambien de canal!!! "- decia Sakura y Chocho mientras que la primera tomaba el control y cambiaba a canales a lo loco buscando el canal que debían buscar.

"Yo soy melio-"Digimon!!"somos demo-""soy un dio-" oni-cha-""gomenasai a-"rasengan/chidori" cabe decir que cuando los viejos rivales olleron eso pidieron a Sarada que se detuviera pero seguía buscando el canal donde si o si debería estar su hija o alguien lo pagaría caro.

 **FIN OMAKES**

 **Inicio de ending** (Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti** **Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea** **(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiósterrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

Fin del ending

 **INICIO DE AVANCE** Gohan: Hola soy Gohan! Este torneo es increíble!!

Goku: wau hijo desearía estar en tu lugar.. parece que te diviertes

Kaiosama: oh no.. ellos pueden estar donde?!Gohan y Sarada: en el próximo episodio!!! **OCULTOS EN EL MUNDO! LOS GUERREROS DE PLATA LLEGARON¡!** No se lo pierdan.

???: jajajajajaj

 **FIN de AVANCE** **ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE AHORA ESTE SE A VUELTO MI CAPÍTULO MÁS GRANDE QUE E HECHO ADEMAS DE QUE FINALMENTE PUDE AGREGAR UN OMAKE, HASTA PUDE PORNER 2!! BUENO NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL 31 DE OCTUBRE, ADEMÁS UN CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL POR SEPARADO DEBIDO AL DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS, AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO!! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!**

 **PD.SUERTE BUSCANDO TODAS LAS REFERENCIAS DEL OMAKES 2 JEJE (AUNQUE ALGUNAS SON DE ANIMES EN GENERAL JEJE)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN ESPERADO MUCHO, PORQUE AQUI LES TRAEGO EL CAPITULO 10, EL CUAL ES EL MAS LARGO QUE E HECHO POR EL MOMENTO, BIEN RECUERDEN, EL 15 DE NOVIEMBRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, AHORA SI COMENCEMOS.. CON LOS COMENTARIOS:** **Lucho123** pues veamos que pasa jeje.

 **joseantoniocrafter20122001** bien... *me doy una bofetada* se que puedo.. adelanté!!

 **1.** concuerdo creo que todos quieres eso o no?

si se quedan callados es un si

ya oiste

 **2.** jeje como dije.. todo a su tiempo.. todo a su tiempo jeje

 **3.** perdon.. quize decir aspas, lo lamentó, pronto corregire este error de escritura.

 **4.** wau.. no lo habia pensado.. lo tendré claro para mas adelante, gracias.

 **5.** creo que no solo serán palomitas jeje

 **6.** que mal que es una pelicula asi que no podemos matarla.. mm.. movemos esto y quitamos el beso... haber *saco un extraño papel* mm..si la vieja confiable nunca falla *digo anotando algo en el papel*

 **7.** si..

 **8.** no tengo nada contra el harem tambien me gusta pero como dice pantera negra "nosotros no hacemos eso aqui"

 **9.** si! aunque son mis primeras ecenas de pelea asi que intentare mejorar oara la proxima.

 **10.** jeje 7u7 si... y apenas esa chica tiene 12 jeje

 **11.** si que comience el du-duelo!!

y sobre eso **_TE DOY MI PERMISO DE SUBIR MI FIC CON GUSTO_** eres apenas el segundo que le e dado permiso pero igual gracias.

Y como dije de tu fic me a agradado bastante, es muy unico y mezclas a muchos personajes le doy 5 estrellas.

 **Misael** jeje espero que sean de tu agrado y tambien los OMAKES, próximamente haré almenos uno oara cada capitulo, aunque casi siempre los hago cuando estoy apunto de terminar los fics.

 **Nexxoz Highdraco** jeje espero que te guste sus reacciones, no son tan.. grandes como otros fics que e visto pero intentare que lo sean.

 **Lucho123** gravias y tranquilo siempre respondo los comentarios, y sobre eso es porque apenas tengo tiempo para hacerlos, ya que recien iniciar uno hago el otro sucesivamente, al principio lo hizo con una semana pero no me hacian poder expresar a los personajes bien, por eso decidi seguir el lapso de 15 o 16 dias. aunque en vacaciones intentare ser mas activo asi que solo esperemos un poco y... porque tenia que saber que irías a dormir? :v

 **BIEN AHORA SI COMENCEMOS!!**

 **Ops** **ening (inicio)**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin** (se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa y atras de este una Sarada que veia todo facinado hasta que la nube empieza a dar varias vueltas aterrando a la chica que se aferro del son temiendo que caeria)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada y Gohan sobre esta, donde la chica seguia aferrandose del pelinegro con miedo de caerse de la nube)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh es destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de un extraño sujeto de una gran masa muscular)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve una sarada que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube del son que solo sonreia)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran explocion en 5 lugares distintos para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella con la letra Z y a Gohan transformarse en ssj)

 **Fin del opening**

 **OCULTOS EN EL MUNDO! LOS GUERREROS DE PLATA LLEGARON (PARTE 1/?)**

 **EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO MINUTOS ANTES**

Desde hace minutos los participantes iban a una extraña zona donde supuestamente esperaría hasta ser llamados a el campo de pelea, algo que era visto por los adultos que no dejaban de ver la televisión esperando alguna señal de su comienzo sin perder algún rastro de este, sin embargo su atención parecía haber cambiado cuando hace unos minutos todos los jóvenes Genins habían abandonado la zona sólo para ir a un cuarto y regresar con cada uno un inmenso banquete, obviamente iniciando con la akimichi, luego el Uzumaki y los demás equipos salvo Mitsuki que llevaba, sólo varios omelets y último nara que sólo tenía una bebida de berenjena, todos se acompañan en sus lugares mientras los que tenían las manos menos desocupados pusieron una mesa en medio de los sofás donde acomodaron toda su comida, bebidas e incluso platos y vasos ante los ojos de los presentes los cuales tuvieron una gota de sudor al ver tal ecena.

-" mm.. que hacen chicos.. "- intentaba mantenerse neutra Sakura, aunque ya se habia formado un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo, ver a los amigos de su hija más preocupados por poner un banquete que esperar al torneo.

-" que no es obvio? Si estaremos un rato viendo el torneo debemos tener algo que comer en la mano "- decía el sonriente Boruto a una pelirosa que no estaba todo convencida.

-" si hijo, comportate.. no debes.."- pero antes que pudiese terminar su oración en el plato se habían servido varios platos de ramen los cuales parecían haberse recien calentado ya que humo parecía salir de ello -" ... "- intentaba reaccionar el Uzumaki mayor al ver a su preciada comida en la mesa era casi dificil después de todo, el no había comido mucho desde hace mucho y un rugido proveniente de su panza sólo afirmaba eso.

-" jeje están cayendo redonditos "- decia internamente el rubio menor mientras asentía a sus amigos que ponían más comida que le gustaba a los adultos aunque parecía que sólo el séptimo había caído.

-" vamos esto debe ser una broma naruto.. "- vio a su viejo compañero de equipo la Uchiha que se sentó a avergonzado en caer en eso -" mm.. que dices sasu..ke? "- la pregunta de la mujer fue detenida por ella misma cuando vio que su propio marido había tomado un tomate de varios que habían dejado y le daba un mordisco a un tomate de la mesa, mientras su vista se centraba en la televisión.

-" losiento.. tampoco e comido mucho.. "- se disculpa a su forma el Uchiha al no apoyar a su esposa mientras volvía a dar otra mordida a su preciado alimento.

La pelirosa sólo suspiro y tomando un plato y servirse un poco de ensalada mientras los genins solo sonreian a la escena.

-" EL TORNEO EMPIEZA... AHORA!!! "- gritaron con fuerza en la televisión mientras se oía varios gritos de emoción del aparato causando que los ninjas vuelvan a su principal razón de estar ahí.

 **EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGÓN BALL EN EL TORNEO.**

En el torneo causado por el millonario Gyosan había comenzado los espectadores estaban bastante curiosos donde pelearian los competidores, después de todo lo único que tenían al frente suyo le inmenso mar que rodeaba toda la zona.

Lo siguiente luego del grito fue ver como desde los lados de la zona sorpresivamente se empezaba a mover unas extrañas estructuras las cuáles, empezaron a moverse alrededor de la zona de espectadores siendo un total de 8 zonas como estas, donde en cada una había 2 o 3 plataformas como si se tratara de unos niveles.

Desde que se empezaron a mover, de los cientos de participantes que habían entrado, algunos habían caído estrepitosalente al agua, ya era por los movimientos de la plataforma, como personas que no perdieron un segundo y empezaron a sacar a sus contrincantes, algo que como si se tratara de una infección se terminó pegando a todos los participantes que empezaron una batalla de fuerza bruta, mientras que muchos sólo usaban su ventajosa fuerza o tamaño, otros decidían unirse para acabar con otros participantes, que almenos caí uno cada segundo.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" valla.. no pelean sin ninguna estrategia.. sólo pelean sin más, esto es humillante "- decía analizando su forma de pelea el Uchiha viendo los lamentables esfuerzos de las personas por mantenerse en la plataforma.

-" concuerdo... si comparamos sus habilidades.. estoy seguro que no estarían ni al nivel de ni enfrentarse a un gennin si fuera un uno contra uno "- hablaba el hokage a los presentes que estaban de acuerdo con el comentario, despues de todo a pesar de la apariencia musculosa de varios guerreros que los hacían ver fuertes, eso les faltaba en habilidad.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL TORNEO PLATAFORMA NÚMERO 1**

Las cámaras fijaron su mirada a la plataforma 1, donde era la que contenía la mayor cantidad de participantes que usaban sólo fuerza bruta para sacará a sus contrincantes.

En medio del campo se podía ver a nuestro Cíclope favorito estando en medio de campo sin ninguna pose en específico y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en una fase de meditación.

Esto no pasó de vista de un grupo de participantes que rodearon al Guerrero Z el cuál no parecia reaccionar ante eso.

-" jeje creo que alguien está asustado en pelear "- decía un hombre perro que usaba ropa de karate mientras chocaba sus puños viendo con una sonrisa siniestra a Ten que no reaccionaba, junto que otros 5 guerreros que también estaban listos de darle su "merecido" al calvo -" déjame ayudarte! "- dijo el hombre perro que intentó darle un golpe en la cara al ciclope, pero a pocos pasos que llegará a su rostro su ataque fue bloqueado con una mano por parte del Cíclope que veía a su atacante con una sonrisa.

-" insito yo te ayudo "- con una leve sonrisa Ten-shin-han soltó la mano del hombre perro mientras que en el mismo momento que la soltó le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho haciendo que salga volando fuertemente hacia atrás empujando a otros participantes con el mientras caía de la plataforma para luego caer muchos metros hasta llegar al agua de océano -" que pasa? No me van a sacar? "- con una sonrisa estaba a sus demás atacantes que enojados decidieron atacarle aunque algunos de ellos se les veían caer varias gotas de sudor por los miedos.

Dos jóvenes empezaron a atacar a el Cíclope desde adelante y atrás suyo sin embargo eran esquivados sin ninguna problema, para luego el guerrero Z se agachó de un golpe en la cara de los dos jóvenes que al no darse cuenta se golpearon entre ellos y quedaron en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos para luego ser plateados por el ciclope fuera de la plataforma donde lograron reaccionar de su inconsciencia al caer en el agua.

Los 3 restantes decidieron no perder su ventaja numérica y empezaron a atacarlo rodeandolo por completo cada uno tirándose para acabar con el para no cometer el mismo error que los demas, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo, ya que en un solo momento, un fuerte golpe en el pecho le dio a uno de los hombres que terminó cayendo al agua, para terminar sujetando las manos de los dos atacantes cuando iban a darle un golpe en la cara y lanzarlos con fuerza fuera de la plataforma.

-" esto acaba ahora"- decía Ten-Shin-han como los demás participantes lo rodeaban como si se tratara de que traer su cabeza costará una fortuna.

A plena vista de todos el Cíclope desapareció haciendo que las personas busquen donde este mientras que a un lado de la plataforma mientras tenía sus manos formando un triángulo, lo más sorprendente es que en su mano parecía estar por unos segundo apuntando a cada uno de sus atacantes, los demás guerreros restantes en la plataforma tras hallarle con la vista fueron tras el pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ** _"SHUNKAN IDO!!"_** \- usando una muy leve parte de su poder, el guerrero de sus manos salió una inmensa luz amarilla haciendo que los contrincantes se preguntarán que era pero tras impactar con el primero de los enemigos creo una inmensa corriente de aire sacándole de la plataforma para luego de un segundo los demás participantes cayeran al agua helada dejando a único en pie a Ten-shin-han.

-" Ten-shin-han pasa a la siguiente ronda!!"- decía una voz en unos altavoces al ganador de la primera plataforma el cuál, no se sentó a satisfecho por esa pelea.

Mientras que en un gran cuarto de observación el mismísimo Mr. SATÁN había visto todo y varias gotas de sudor caían por su cara -" demonios.. es uno de esos tipos que fueron a los del torneo del Cell... estoy en problemas "- pensaba con miedo el "héroe" del mundo viendo al ganador de la primera plataforma, mientras interiormente se aseguraría de despedir a la mujer peli azul responsable de provocar a los guerreros Z siendo ella sólo una simple víctima.

Aún lado de Hércules, se hallaba su hija Videl, la cual quedó sorprendida por el combate -" wau es increíble eso.. no lo crees pa.."- iba a preguntarle su opinión a su padre pero al ver como su padre, el supuesto guerrero más poderoso del mundo, temblaba como si le hubieran hechado un balde de agua fría le confundió bastante -" papá? "- volvió a preguntar sacando a su padre del transe.

-" Eh?? Que a si si.. tienes razón aunque estoy seguro que debió usar algún truco de magia lu-luego avisaré de eso "- decía el héroe con una sonrisa haciendo que su hija entendiera.

-" y Porque no lo haces ahora ay un micrófono delante de nosotros por si queríamos comentar la batalla "- hablaba de forma inocente la niña señalando donde frente a su lugar había de esos micrófonos, los cuales con un solo botón empezar la a escucharse todo.

Mr.Satan no sabía si maldecir su suerte o culpar a su inocente hija que no entendía una indirecta, aunque la segunda jamás la aria, despes de todo ella era su tesoro más preciado.

-" bueno pa, si quieres yo hago "- dijo tranquilamente la niña que iba a tomar el micrófono y intentar hablar sobre lo ocurrido presionando el botón -" atención participante, Eh?? "- dijo la chica al ver como no se escuchaba por las vocinas del estadio lo que decia -" creo que se descompuso "- dijo la chica tocando varias veces el botón del micrófono esperando que funcionará para alivio de su padre.

-" jeje vamos hija no le tomes importancia y veamos los demás combates "- con varias gotas de sudor ofrecía el hombre a su hija que sólo dejó el micrófono averiado donde estaba como si nada y volvia mientras su padre suspiro de alivio -" poco más y no la cuento "- pensaba en "salvador" del mundo mientras tenía su mano derecha atrás de el como si escondiera algo, aunque si se veía desde atrás podrías ver que era un enchufe, y el cuál su cable iba a su micrófono, dando a entender que desconecto el micrófono sin que su hija se diera cuenta.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" e-ese era un Cíclope!!? "- dijo un sorprendido Denki viendo lo sucedido en la plataforma 1 donde fue ganador Ten-shin-han.

-" como rayos hizo eso? acaso el utilizó algún jutsu? "- dijo sorprendido Iwabe también sorprendido como su compañero de equipo sin dejar de ver al participante.

-" mm.. es algo lindo, pero no me gustan los pelones.. "- decia un Cho-cho que andaba comiendo de las botanas en la mesa mientras veía lo sucedido, aunque mas al victorioso.

-" no conozco un jutsu de viento como ese, además por su apariencia ese ataque no le causó lástima "- decía viendo la televisión donde le habían hecho un enfoque a el guerrero Z que no parecía tener ninguna muestra de cansancio.

-" creo que algunas personas si tienen habilidades fuera de lo común "- dedujo el Uchiha que después de el torneo buscaría más información acerca de los participantes ganadores.

 **CONDE VUELTA EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGÓN BALL, EN LA PLATAFORMA NÚMERO 2.**

En este los operadores eran los mismos que la plataforma anterior operadores sólo usando fuerza bruta en la pelea sin siquiera usar algo de cabeza en sus golpes, sólo empujando los más grandes y fuertes a los más débiles, arriba de una pequeña plataforma sobre todos ellos el ladrón del desierto, Yamaha, se hallaba descansando como si estuviera en un prado sólo viendo el cielo.

-" rayos.. yo pensé que esto sería fácil.. pero con Gohan, Trunks, Piccoro y los demás es imposible que gane.. no vale la pena.. "- decía el resignado lobo solitario como si se tratara de un cierto clan de flojos.

Tras esto el lugar donde estaba empezó a tambalearse debido a que muchas personas al darse cuenta que el Guerrero Z estaba arriba lo decidieron bajar lo cual fue todo un éxito para este luego ser golpeado como saco de boxeo, tras esto, intentó volar para liberarse pero todos los participantes le sujetaron, haciendo que por el peso caiga al agua junto a los demás participantes de la plataforma 2.

-" ... "- nadie decía nada, esa era la eliminación más estúpida que había visto y lo peor que cada uno que había intentado "impedir" a yamcha liberarse callo en su mismo error.

-" am.. como la plataforma dos esta vacía.. no habrá participantes ganadores.. "- decía con nervios el presentador siendo el único que se atrevió a hablar de ese incómodo silencio.

-" menos mal.. al menos ya no ganará tantos participantes.. "- pensaba agradecido Mr. SATÁN viendo lo sucedido en la plataforma 2 sintiéndose más liberado.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" ... "- el silencio también había llegado con los ninjas al ver tal estúpidas eliminaciónes y como ninguno había quedado en pie.

-" y yo pensé que su pelea bruta era lo peor... "- decía el líder del equipo 7 con una mano en su cara mientras los demás consordaban que esto era bastante humillante.

 **MUNDO DRAGÓN BALL, PLATAFORMA 4**

En esta pista a pesar que se esperaría de que fuera una batalla campal como todas las demás plataformas, muchas personas se centraban en un oponente ,el cuál, era Krillin, que en estos momentos parecía acabar a sus oponentes con un solo golpes para luego estos caer inconcientes.

-" espero que no me toque pelear con Gohan y nadie.. así si es posible que pueda ganar "- pensaba con una sonrisa nerviosa temiendo que pasará aunque por alguna razón quería seguir peleando no importa que.

Mientras que sobre los asiente de expectadores, se veía a una mujer rubio con pantalón azul, chaleco azul y abajo de este una camisa negra con manga larga que eran de color blanco y negro, además de un reluciente pelo amarillo y uno a ojos azules, la cual no dejaba de ver al monje.

-" tsk.. que estoy haciendo"- decía para si mismo la mujer la cual no entendia porque estaba ahi y mas porque se quedaba viendo como batallaba el mejor amigo de Goku contra los demás contrincantes, los cuales no dejaban de venir pero siempre era el mismo resultado.

 **PLATAFORMA 5**

En esta plataforma sin problemas un joven guerrero con gran musculatura y usando un pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas negra además de tener el pelo en coletas tratándose del mismísimo viajero del tiempo, Trunks del futuro el cual iba peleando sin problemas contra sus enemigos.

Sorprendentemente, estaba rodeado de muchos participantes los cuales parecían haber caídos inconcientes tras intentar pelear con el hibrido, el joven al no ver a más enemigos en pie y que si quería ganará tenía que sacar a sus participantes este decidió extender sus manos alrededor suyo.

-"ah!! "- dio un grito el peliplata mientras una gran corriente sacaba a todos a volar de la plataforma quedando sólo el hijo de Vegeta.

-" El GANADOR DE LA PLATAFORMA 5 ES EL PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS !!! "- dijo mientras el mencionado sólo sonreía con una expresión sería mientras se imaginaba contra quien que se enfrentaría, sin embargo esa expresión de seriedad fue quebrada en el momento que..

-" Ese es mi hijo!!! "- grito con fuerza la peli azul animando a su hijo que cambio su mirada sería a una sonrisa nerviosa al recibir apoyo de parte de su madre mientras voletaba a donde ella estaba y saludaba bastante apenado por la escena recibiendo un saludo de respuesta de la brief , la cual se encontraba sentada junto a la madre de Gohan, Ulong y un Yamcha empapado que recien habia sido apoyado por su amigo puar -" jeje es obvio, Trunks ganará, no hay nadie que pueda con el "- dijo con una sonrisa la brief haciendo que uno de los presentes se enoje.

-" para tu información Bulma, Gohan y su nueva amiga Sarada participan, y ellos son muy fuertes, y mas mi hijo que estos días a entrenado sin descanso "- decía de forma retadora chi-chi mientras la peli azul le vio expresando la misma intensidad.

-" pues para que lo sepas Trunks le contó que ya acabo con los androides y el mismísimo Cell de su tiempo, así que nada impedira que el gane "- decía con una gran sonrisa la brief mientras Milk gritaba "no Gohan y Sarada ganarán!" Y respondia -" no! Trunks ganará! "- por Bulma mientras algo de electricidad pasaba por sus ojos para luego ir a apollar a sus respectivos hijos sacando una gota de sudor de todo a los presentes que veían esto.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" vaya... acabo tan rápido con sus enemigos igualmente y también usar algo de viento "- dijo analizando el joven nara para luego ver a la akimichi que estaba bastante pegada a la televisión -" mm.. chocho? "- decía confundido el nara viendo a su compañera de equipo.

-" es muy apuesto.. "- decía la chica babeando al ver al peliplata, lo cuál saco una gota de sudor de sus compañero se equipo mientras está se alegaba demasiado a la televisión "-

-" olle! Déjanos ver! "- decia Boruto que junto a sus amigos se levantaron oara alejar a la chica que quería ver más de cerca al hijo de Bulma.

-" aveces creo que ella es más hija de ino que Shoji.. "- pensaba la pelirosada recordando la actitud de su amiga, la cual tenía la misma actitud como la yamanaka de joven. Mienta que lejos de ahi la mencionada sólo estornudo mientras ponía una sonrisa pensando que hablaban de ella sin saber en específico si fue bueno o malo.

 **PLATAFORMA 6**

De todas las plataformas la número 6 era la más tranquila al parecer ya que sólo quedaban pocos participantes entre ellos el namekusein que se mantenía a una orilla del campo viendo así un lado sin perderlo de vista mientras los demás competidores que quedaban se acabarán entre ellos hasta sólo quedar el nameku y otro participante.

-" prepárate para acabar contigo "- decía un hombre del cuál, superaba por 3 veces el tamaño del peli verde aunque este estaba sin inmutarse sin perder la vista de donde veía -" grr... ya verás! "- decia el hombre mientras cargaba un fuerte puño hacia el maestro de Gohan.

Sorpresivamente como si fuera una ilusión, sin embargo, por tanta fuerza puesta siguió avanzando haciendo que este callera atravesando nuevamente el cuerpo del nammakusein que nuevamente parecía como si fuera sólo una ilusión aunque su capa si se habia movido un poco por el viento, mientras se oía un "splash" en el agua, dando a entender que el hombre de gran tamaño había caído.

-" EL GANADOR ES EL PARTICIPANTE MAYUNIA!!! "- decia por los micrófonos el presentador mientras todos aclamaban al victorioso mientras el mencionado sólo se mantenía en su lugar sin ninguna expresión de felicidad viendo aún a un lugar, más exacto, a una plataforma.

-" no e venido aquí sólo para perder mi tiempo... "- pensaba el nameku sólo centrado en pelear con su alumno y amigo en vez de perder tiempo con alguien más.

Mientras que en donde se encontraban Mr.Satan y su hija el primero estaba escribiendo algo mientras que su hija le preguntaba que era mientras este solo decía que eran unos bobos papeles para volver a escribir en sus insignificantes papeles que como título de este decía "testamento", sin duda si ellos de ellos ganaba (que era lo más probable) tendria que pelear con ellos, mientras se imaginaba el con un traje de boxeo con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego volverse de terror al ver como era rodeado de cada lado para luego empezar lo a atacar levantando una cortina impidiendo ver la carnicería, sin duda ni en la mente ni en la vida real el "heroe" del mundo veía que el saliera ileso del lugar.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" ese.. es u-un ... alien!!!? "- dijieron los gennins en shock viendo al ganador de el torneo, lo cuál les llamo mucho la atención su apariencia, además de lo que hizo.

-" no sabemos si lo es pero a simple vista se ve que no es humano "- decia el hokage con seriedad y una gota de sudor callendo por su mejilla algo que todos estaban a favor, lo cuál después de todo piccoro era un namekusin, así que era cierta su opinión.

-" acaso le lanzó un genjutsu?.. "- pregunto bastante intrigrado Mitsuki viendo como habia el nameku esquivar el ataque como si nada.

-" es algo como el kamui.. ya que pudo recibirlo sin problemas o sin algun daños.. "- daba su hipotesis el Uchiha sobre lo visto, ya que de verdad parecía tener bastante parecido, aunque la única verdad es que "Mayunia" simplemente se había movido tan rapido que parecio que parecía haber recibido el ataque.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL TORNEO**

Tras la eleccion de el participante Mayunia, las plataformas donde aún había pensadores sorpresivamente empezaron a moverse como si tuviesen control de ellas aún que estuvieran sobre el agua hasta que las plataformas estaba conectadas unas a otras sólo por unos pocos metros antes de que chocaban entre si.

 **(N/autor: se que exagero mucho con el campo pero tampoco le veo tanta lógica a como estaba organizado el campo en la película)**

La plataforma 3, la cual al ser con la de mayor personas en pie empezaron a irse a las demás plataformas saltando a la más cercana a su alrededor tratándose de la plataforma 8, aunque algunos no saltaban tanto y terminaban callendo en el espacio entre las plataformas.

Las plataformas 3, 7 y 8 empezaron a tener una batalla campal en la plataforma 8 que de a poco se lleno hasta no haber ninguno en las demás plataformas volviéndose una verdadera batalla campal.

-" entre ellos en medio del campo era el que debería tener más personas aunque sólo se encontraba una persona, tratándose de un pelinegro con ropa marcial naranja y azul que iba a recibir un golpe frente a el de un participante que lo bloqueó y le dio un gancho a la mandíbula haciendo que saliera volando hasta caer en el agua para luego a otro contrincante que intentó darle por la espalda a ser rápidamente un giro de 180 grados y darle una patada en el pecho causando que al participante se le saliera algo el aire mientras salía volando como el otro contrincante que atacó al pelinegro.

-" este torneo sólo hace que le llerve la sangre de emoción "- decía el son con una sonrisa mi Tras bloqueada otro ataque y hacia otro contrataque sacando a su agresor -" me pregunto si Sarada y Krillin estarán aquí "- decía el son ya sabiendo que las plataformas que habían se trataban de las 1 y 7 donde se hallaban sus amigos, pero nuevamente su atención se centró a más atacantes que hiban contra el contratacando nuevamente mientras que una gran sombra quitaba de luz a el híbrido, la cuál, se trataba un hombre de 3 metros de altura que estaba apunto de darle un golpe en la cabeza al hijo de Goku que no parecía darse cuenta.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" ese chico está en problemas, ese hombre atrás suyo es bastante grande y si le da un golpe en la cabeza puede caer inconciente de golpe "- decía el hijo de la Yamanaka viendo como el hombre parecía que recibiría el golpe de lleno.

-" no!! Muévete!! Rápido!! O te arruinada tu bella cara!!! "- por segunda vez, la morena había caído en los encantos Sayayin mestizo y ahora estaba nerviosa que recibiera el golpe.

-" esto ya parece una batalla de supervivencia que un torneo "- decía el rubio mayor viendo como el torneo se habia vuelto en una batalla campal en una sola plataforma donde nadie iba a seder.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL TORNEO**

Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de golpear al son, a gran velocidad que sólo se vio un pequeño borrón pasar de color rojo dándole al pecho del hombre de gran tamaño que perdió algo de oxígeno mientras salía volando varios metros atrás junto a más contrincantes atrás que lamentablemente tomaron su destino con el que fue salir de la plataforma.

La persona responsable se puso atrás del Son mientras le veía fijamente mientras que el son acababa con sus enemigos y se daba media vuelta y veía a su "ayuda" ante el hombre que le iba a atacar aunque en vez de tomar una expresión sería parecía estar sonriendo.

-" jeje jamás crei que nuestra batalla llegaría tan pronto "- sonreía el son viendo a su apoyo de hace poco mientras una sonrisa se formaba por su cara.

-" yo tampoco "- decía la voz la cual sonaba femenina mientras se ponía en la pose de pelea de la escuela de la tortuga, tratándose de la mismísima Sarada Uchiha que veía a su amigo con una expresión retadora pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-"..."- todos los presentes se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras veían a la persona que había salvado a el pelinegro de su ataque.

-" es Sarada!!! "- el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio menor que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta que sólo era vista suya, ya que no querían hablar sin sabe si de verdad era la persona que buscaban -" esta bien menos mal.. "- en sus pensamientos el uzumaki sólo agradecía que su amiga estuviera bien.

-" gracias Sarada! Salvaste a un chico lindo! Cuando vuelvas te invitare personalmente una comida en mi casa! "- decia la morena como si su amiga le pudiera escuchar.

Los demás estaban aún sorprendidos de la chica aunque que sólo apareciera en un torneo como este sólo les dejaba más preguntas como ¿porque estaba participantando?¿cómo es que actuaba tranquila? O también.. ¿dónde estaba?

La madre de Sarada veía muy feliz a su hija algo que se reflejaba en su ojos y boca que no dejaban de sonreír, mientras que su esposo también sonrio, podría estarse preguntando miles de cosas sobre su hija, e incluso sólo más nerviosa que participe en un torneo de fuerzas, pero había algp que de verdad agradecía.

-" le alegra que este bien... "- era lo único que se decía el pelinegro mientras veía a su hija por la tele.

 **EN EL TORNEO**

Los dos jóvenes se miraban retadoramente como si su siguiente y único enemigo a vencer fuera frente suyo, a gran velocidad ambos alzaron con fuerza sus brazos derechos con el fin de darles a la persona frente suya.

Sus puños estaba apunto de chocar pero fueron movidos cada uno por si mismo haciendo que el golpe siguiera adelante los cuales chocaron con dos personas, cada una atrás de un joven donde planeaban atacarlos por atras pero terminando Gohan dandole un golpe en la cara al aque atacaria a Sarada mientras que la chica le daba un fuerte golpe en el pecho a el atacante de Gohan.

Ambos participantes salieron volando sólo para después caer en el agua para sorpresa de muchos de los pensadores en la plataforma.

-" dejemos nuestra pelea para luego que ahora hay algo más importante "- decía el Son que daba un pequeño salto para atrás y quedaba a espaldas de la chica mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

-" jeje está bien.. si así lo dices "- decía la Uchiha que se volvió a poner en pose de pelea estando espalda con espalda mientras veían como más personas iban contra ellos.

-" hey chicos! "- decia una voz entre la personas que salto a donde estaban los chicos pero en vez de atacarlo sólo dejaron que llegará con ellos tratándose del mismísimo Krillin que parecía estar junto a los demás en la batalla -" creo que arruinada su momento "- con una sonrisa en monje se posicionó también poniéndose frente a los chicos haciendo que el son posueira una sonrisa nerviosa y la chica se apena un poco pero que rapido se enoje por oir ese chiste, no era que le callera mal el pelón le agradó bastante en el tiempo que estuvieron en la Capsule Corp así comiendo a casi todos los guerreros Z, pero lo que le molestaba es que desde ayer era el chiste que siempre hacia cuando Gohan y Sarada actuaban cercanos.

Lo que el calvo no espero es que la chica le intentará darle un golpe en la cara donde gracias a su reacción logró agacharse y esquivar su golpe haciendo que le diera a un hombre perro que salió volando fuera de la plataforma dejando en shock y algo pálido a el chico calvo.

-" debes tener más cuidado "- decía con una sonrisa algo torcida la Uchiha al monje que asintió con un "hai!" muy asustado.

Tras ese momento volvieron a ser rodeados por ma atacantes que iban contra ellos lo cual hizo que el trío se vieran para luego poner espalda con espalda está vez con Krillin de un lado sólo para luego lanzarse contra los enemigos, le mejor de amigo de Goku acababa con los enemigos con una sonrisa, mientras que los jóvenes peleaban codo con codo dando golpes diestra y siniestra e incluso atacando a el mismo contrincante dejando poco a poco la plataforma vacía.

Al cabo de unos minutos la plataforma estaba vacía salvo por 4 participantes que habían llegado a las preliminares entre ellos, Krillin, Gohan y Sarada los cuales veían a el ultimo participante que temblaba por la superación de personas, además que ya había visto sus habilidades, lo que le hacía querer saltar de la plataforma.

-" TIEMPO EL TORNEO TERMINA!!! YA TENEMOS A NUESTROS 4 PARTICIPANTES RESTANTES!!! "- decia el presentador que impidió que los guerreros atacaran y dejarán al último contrincante en el plataforma que suspiro de alivio.

-" jaja lo hicimos!!! "- decia el sonriente son que levanto sus manos en al aire con las llamas abiertas mientras volteaba a su mejor amiga.

-" si "- con la alegría también en ella, la Uchiha levanto sus manos con las Palmas abiertas y chocarlas con el son todo esto siendo grabado mientras que el calvo sólo esperaba que le tocará con el contrincante frente a el ya que si tenía pelear con alguien más tendría el presentimiento que podría saludar a su mejor amigo.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

Ahora si todos están en shock, ya que tras saber que Sarada había desaparecido y que la encontraban en un torneo era mucho pero aceptable, pero ver como se encontraba peleando cuando con unos amigos y de los cuales una era bastante cercano como si fueran hermanos o incluso...

-" parece que se lleva bien con ese chico.. "- decía el nara algo sorprendido pero teníenes su voz de pereza reflejada viendo todo, después de todo, sólo decía lo que se veía en la televisión.

-" qui-quien demonios es ese chico!!! "- decia con algo de enojo el uzumaki menor viendo como el chico parecía ser muy cercano a su amiga.

-" mm.. tal vez sólo sea un conocido que conoció de ese lugar nada mas jeje "- decia la pelirosa con el pensamiento más tranquilo de todos ante esto, después de todo eso no tenía nada de raro -" no lo crees sa.. suke? "- por segunda vez buscaba apoyo de su pareja la cual volvió a dejarlo en chock por segunda vez.

A su lado, veía como el pelinegro saco su espada y usando un kunai intentaba sacarle filo haciendo el ruido de metal chocando con el metal haciendo que todos se preguntarán cuando había empezado a hacerlo e incluso cuando saco las armas, algo sin respuesta que ni el autor de la historia se dio cuenta.

-" sólo me aseguro que pueda matar con ella "- decia de forma neutra el pelinegro que saco una gota de sudor en los presentes mientras seguía viendo la televisión donde su hija era muy cercana a ese chico.

 **EN EL TORNEO**

Mientras que los participantes celebraban un muy asustado Mr. SATAN estaba asustado, sus nervios hasta el máximo mientras se mordia los dedos rápidamente causando que se le cortaran las uñas, repitiendo la misma acción hasta quedarse sin manos para usar inconcientemente los de su propia hija que veía a su padre con una gota de sudor.

-" y ahora que mosca te pico papá? "- preguntaba alo confusa la hija haciendo que su padre se diera cuenta que hacia y le soltara la mano -" pareces asustado.. es por ellos? "- señaló a los participantes restantes más exacto al pelinegro.

-" n-no se de que ha-hablas am.. te- tengo que ir al baño! "- sin otra idea, usando su vieja confiable y correr rápidamente al baño más cercano que tenía y luego cerrar la puerta con mucha fuerza dejando sola y confundida a su hija que sólo volteó a los participantes restantes.

-" quien rayos son ellos? "- decía con una expresión algo sería la chica intentando entender la reacción de si padre, la cual obviamente se relacionaba con los participantes.

Mientras que los demás participantes ya todos reunidos en una sola plataforma, los guerreroa eran Gohan, Sarada, Piccoro, Ten-shin-han, Krillin, Trunks, y el participante sobreviviente con el nombre de Dusokoi, todos viendo una pantalla donde se enfrentarían.

-" recuerden! Solo uno debe quedar 4 participantes antes de iniciar la siguiente ronda!!! así que prepárense!! "- decia la voz por los micrófonos mientras una inmensa pantalla en medio de los espectadores aparecía y decía los participantes.

(N/ autor: haré que los combates sean diferentes ya que algunos seguidores deseaban que hubiera algunos combates a diferencia de la película)

-" Primer enfrentamiento EL PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS COTRA EL PARTICIPANTE DUSOKOI "- decia el presentador mientras las imágenes de los dos mencionas aparecían juntas en la pantalla mientras los mencionados se vieron el segundo con miedo mientras el pelilavanda se mantenía neutro.

-" Segundo enfrenamiento EL PARTICIPANTE MAYUNIA CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE SON GOHAN "- decia mientras las imágenes de los mencionados aparecían y estos mismos con una sonrisa se miraban.

-" Tercer enfrentamiento LA PARTICIPANTE SARADA CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE TEN-SHIN-HAN"- decía el presentador nuevamente apareciendo la imagen de los mencionados, ma chica busco con su mirada a su contrincante mientras que su rival hacia lo mismo.

-" y debido a que la plataforma 2 no consiguió a ningún participante.. el participante Krillin pasa la siguiente etapa sin luchar "- decia el presentador causando algunos bucheros por los espectadores mientras el mencionado no sabía si sentirse alegra ya que no peleo con nadie peligroso pero ahora lo veían como si fuera un bicho raro por no pelear, mientras que con una chica rubia le veía con algo de enojo.

-" bien ahora los primero participantes a la plataforma! "- decía el presentador mientras la plataforma se movía hasta llegar con los espectadores -" mientras tanto los demás esperen para no salir lastimado por la batalla "- decia para que los demás guerreros entiendan y salieran de la plataforma y esperaban en la zona de espectadores sólo para luego empezar a ser rodeados de entrevistadores mientras pensaban mejor volver a la plataforma y esconderse ahí sólo oara luego ver que ya se habia ido, resignados a responder las preguntas mientras el peliplata se disponía a pelear con su contrincante.

-" digamos porque tiene un ojo de más? "- preguntaba un entrevistador a Ten-shin-han que simplemente ignoraba las preguntas y se mantenía sentado esperando a que fuera su turno.

-" que se siente que le consideren el participante mas debil del torneo? "- decía otra entrevistadora a el monje que sentia como si una flecha se le clavada en el corazón para segundos después estar sentado en misma posición que el otro guerrero Z pero siendo rodeado por una aura morada.

-" porque peleaban juntos? "- Decía uno de los entrevistadores los jóvenes que siguiendo los consejos y se sentaron también esperando a que acabaran

-" acaso son pareja "- la respuesta causó que los jóvenes se sonrojen levemente y girarán la cabeza rápidamente diciendo "CLARO QUE NO!" Al unísono para luego volver a su vista en frente sólo viendo el combate.

Antes que alguien hiciera algún pregunta más todas las cámaras mágicamente explotaron como si magia se tratara haciendo que todos los entrevistadores se fueran intentando ver si había alguna forma de arreglar sus cámaras, dejando solos a los pensadores.

-" gracias Sr. Piccoro "- decia con una sonrisa volteando aún lado suyo y viendo al nameku que se mantenía en pie también viendo al frente.

-" no es nada.. "- fue la única respuesta del nameku dando a entender que el fue el responsable de la destrucción de las cámaras.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" eh? "- decían los presentes al ver como una de las tantas cámaras que estaban intentando entrevistar a los competidores para luego perderce la señal -" se fue la señal? "- decía confundido el nara viendo como sólo se veía la imagen de pura estática en la tele.

-" Pues que esperas busca otro! Rápido que debemos saber que respondió Sarada!!! "- dijo el joven uzumaki quitando el control al nara mientras todos lo veían con el pensamiento de "de verdad le importa eso?" Salvo el Uchiha que no dejaba de afilar su espada -" debe haber otro canal que lo transmita "- decia el rubio menor que empezó a cambiar los canales a gran velocidad.

-" como piensas encontrar otro canal si andas cambiando los canales a esa velocidad que ni puedes ver! "- decia el nara intentando quitarle el control al uzumaki que no se detenía.

-" esto es más rápido "- decia solamente mientras seguía cambiando los canales por unos segundos hasta que apareció otro canal que transmitió lo mismo pero lo terminó pasando haciendo que todos lo dijieran "regresate!!" -" estaba por el canal 87 ya voy por el 33 así es más rápido "- decia con simpleza el Uzumaki para nuevamente llegar al canal y recibir un "ahí!!" De los presentes dejando el uzumaki el control que se lo dejaba al cabeza de piña que lo tomo en la primera oportunidad que tenía.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL TORNEO**

El participante Trunks y el participante Dusokoi se hallaban frente a frente viéndose de forma retadora sin hacer ningun tipo de movimiento aunque el segundo se le veían varias gotas de sudor caer por su cara.

-" LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES! "- hablaba una voz masculina por las bocinas -" el combate será sin límite de tiempo, deben sacar a su oponente de la plataforma, cuando el participante deje la plataforma y carga al agua o choque con algo fuera de la plataforma será eliminado! Si mata a su contrincante también será eliminado! Está prohibido el uso de armas o algún objeto que les de ventaja!"- daba los anuncios a los competidores que no parecían ser afectados por sus palabras.

-" en otras plabras pelearemos hasta que salgamos de la plataforma hasta que uno salga del área de la plataforma que también podría ser tomado si volamos fuera de esta "- hablaba el nameku desde su aciento a los demás guerreros que aparecían entender eso.

-" AHORA... COMIENCEN!!! "- hablaba el presentador mientras se escuchaban gritos y animos hacia los peleadores.

Rápidamente el hombre de gran tamaño fue hacia el peli lavanda intentando darle un golpe sólo para que este se moviera a otro lado sin ningún problema y nuevamente su contrincante atacarlo otra vez pero acabando en el mismo resultado.

Esto siguió por un minuto mientras que el híbrido ya cansado de sólo esquivar los ataques decidió acabar la pelea mientras esperaba un puño de su atacante nuevamente que está vez no bloqueo.

En su vez, sujeto el puño usando sólo una mano suya ante la sorpresa y miedo de su adversario para luego ver como el chico empezó dar una fuerte vuelta de 180 grados aún sujetando el puño, causando que su adversario empezará a moverse como si un trapo se tratara para luego el hijo de Vegeta soltarlo antes de terminar el giro, haciendo que el contrincante saliera volando varios metros por el aire hasta terminar cayendo de la pista sin ninguna forma de salvarse.

-" EL PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS ES EL GANADOR! "- decían por los amplificadores del ecenario mientas se oían los gritos de emoción de las personas mientras la plataforma volvía a moverse hacia los expectadores, dando a entender que está vez irían por los siguientes participantes.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" jeje... ese si es un hombre "- decia la akimichi viendo embobado a ganador de la primera ronda con una sonrisa zorruna haciendo que todos le vieran confundido con algunos que seguían más centrados en la tele.

-" cho-cho.. que no habías aprendido nada con la misión d..mmph! "- decía algo molesta el yamanaka a su amiga que seguía viendo la tele embobada mientras tapaba la boca de su compañero.

-" si además no conoces para nada a ese- mmph! "- hablaba a su mismo tiempo su otro compañero de equipo pero como su primer compañero le terminó tapando la boca con la mano mientras sólo veía la tele.

-" shh... no me están dejando ver "- decia mientras quitaba sus manos de las bocas del resto del grupo ino-shika-cho los cuales ya sólo dejaron a su compañera de equipo estár en sus sueños.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL TORNEO**

-" suerte Gohan "- apollaba la Uchiha a su mejor amigo que sólo sonrio ante lo dicho.

-" gracias Sarada "- decia mientras le sonreía a la chica la cual solo regreso la sonrisa.

-" suerte Gohan "- del el otro híbrido mientras bajaba con la plataforma y veía al pelinegro que sólo asintió y se subía a la plataforma para después el alien de color verde también subir.

-" que gane el mejor Gohan "- sonreía a su aprendiz que sólo asintió, para luego la plataforma moverse y ponerse en medio del agua.

-" hai! "- dice mientras la plataforma dejaba de moverse y se ponía en pose de pelea el son.

-" bien.. porque no me contendre "- decia mientras tomaba su capa y sombrero blancos que tenía puestos sólo para luego de un jalon despojarse de estos y viéndose únicamente su ropa de pelea color morada y sujetada con una banda roja y unos zapatos naranjas, mientras que las ropa a blancas terminaban cayendo al mar, y gracias a su peso causando un gran aumento de agua que terminó llegando a espaldas del namekiano que no parecía sorprendido por eso,aunque muchos de los presentes que veían eso si, después de todo con sólo ver la agua levantada con eso se puede deducir que tan pesada podía ser.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" increíble.. usa ropa de peso "- decia sorprendido Shinki sin creer lo que había visto.

-" me está empezando a caer bien ese tipo, si lo logró conocer se lo presentaré a mi padre ambos tienen el mismo método de entrenamiento "- decia Metal mientras veía emocionado al namekiano.

-" por favor que acabe con ese chico, por favor que acabe con ese chico por favor que acabe con ese chico "- pedía el uzumaki meno recordando lo cercano que era el pelinegro con su amiga, lo cuál hacia que se sintiera raro por alguna razón.

 **EN EL TORNEO**

-" je si así lo dice "- decia el son mientras era rodeado de una aura blanca, la cual causó que su pelo como ropa se movieran un poco.

Piccoro sin quedarse atrás aumento su aura listo el momento de atacar.

-" COMIENCEN! "- hablaron por las bocinas mientras los presentes no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron uno contra otro extendiendo sus puños contra el otro que tras el contacto, causando mucho viento que llegó a los expectadores que sólo se emocionaron más por esto.

El namekiano dio el primer movimiento intentando atacar con una patada a la cara del Son el cual solo aprovechó su estatura y se agachó un poco dejando que la patada pasará de el mientras dejaba el choque de puños a un lado y intentar dar un golpe del pecho el cual dio y causó que retrocediera un poco mientras sus manos las ponia al frente como si empezara a perder la estabilidad aunque por alguna razón con una sonrisa.

Increiblemente los brazos se extendieron varios metros llegando al pelinegro que dio un salto para atrás para no ser atrapado justo a tiempo llegando al borde de la pista mientras los brazos volvian a su longitud correspondiente mientras el namekiano planeaba una nueva estrategia.

-" ha!!!!! "- dando un leve grito el nameku en menos de un segundo aparecio frente al son mientras usando solo fuerza puso sus manos en los hombros mientras ponía fuerza tratando de sacarlo de la pista algo que fue notado de golpe por el pelinegro que también iso lo mismo haciendo que ninguno se moviera y por alguna razón varios escombros que los rodeaban empezarán a levantarse alrededor de ellos.

-" ah!!! "- el híbrido empezó a ser rodeado por una aura blanca mientras lentamente seguía empujando haciendo que el namekiano empezará a retroceder hasta que llegó a el medio de la plataforma por sorpresa del nameku el cual con un grito también era rodeado por una aura blanca causando más presión en el ambiente volviendo a hacer que los dos quedarán quietos en el mismo lugar volviendo a tener nuevamente una batalla de fuerza.

Estuvieron hacia por varios minutos ambos con una expresión sería y con varias gotas de sudor cayendo por sus caras notando la tremenda fuerza que ponían en tratara de empujar a su oponente, el nameku no decidió seguí así y decidió centrar su energía en sus pies al tiempo que retrocedía un poco y daba una patada al pecho del Son que no tuvo más opción que poner sus manos en X soltando al nameku que se alejó un poco y empezó a lanzar varias ráfagas de ki al híbrido que ya estaba listo para recibirlas aún con las manos en X sin embargo fue su sorpresa que ninguna esfera llegará a el sólo para que su sorpresa callera en espanto al ver como las esferas de ki lo rodeaban mientras el namekusein con una sonrisa y con una mano abierta rápidamente la empezó a cerrar haciendo que las esferas fueran con el son que tras recibir la primera creo una explosión que fue secundada por varias mas tras el impacto de las demás, levantando una gran cortina de humo.

Todos los expectadores veían esto sorprendidos salvo los demás participantes que veían esto con una mirada sería en especial Sarada que puso luego de eso una leve sonrisa.

-" Dios es el.. es ese niño "- decia en sus pensamientos un asustado Mr. SATÁN que había regresado de "su problema" del baño sólo para ver como el niño que había derrotado a Cell estaba ahí, no tenía el pelo rubio como esa vez pero sabía que era el, lo cuál sus nervios sólo le hacían que empezará a temblar mientras veía el combate, mientras que su hija sólo estaba centrada en la pelea sorprendida como los demás espectadores y esperando si el joven saldría de ahí a salvo, inconciente o incluso otra cosa.

Ante la sorpresa de muchos, del humo algo salió sobre el, tratándose de el pelinegro que parecía seguir intacto, aunque lo único que no estaba intacto era su ropa que parecía algo rasgada y sucia este veía a su maestro el cual ya se preparaba de cualquier movimiento de su alumno.

-" **_MASENKO_** "- gritaba el pelinegro mientras ponía rápidamente sus manos sobre su cabeza un en el aire mientras en sus palmas de mas manos se le iba formando una esfera amarilla para luego lanzarla con fuerza al namekiano que rápidamente puso dos dedos en su cabeza mientras que estos parecía formarse algl de electricidad.

-" **_MAKANKOSAPPO_** "- gritaba el nameku lanzando un rayo amarillo rodeado por otro rayo que lo rodeaba mientras se iba moviendo el ataque hasta que se detuvo tras el contacto con el ataque del Son causando una explosión que está vez rodeó toda la plataforma para la alergia del pelinegro.

-" AH!!!! "- en medio de la plataforma sólo se hoyo un fuerte grito mientras se parecía ver una extraña cosa amarilla moverse entre humo para luego pire un fuerte golpe seguido que del humo uno de los dos participantes terminará saliendo volando sin control sólo para detenerse con tras entrar en contacto con un gran muro que impidió que siguiera volando, aunque lo más sorprendente es que en el muro donde chocó se formó un inmenso cráter donde se veía al nameku que parecía haber recibido bastante daño por el ataque para luego salir del cráter lentamente y y ver como en el humo estaba esa luz amarilla sólo para que antes que el humo desaparezca la luz desapareciera, sólo viendo al son que tenía el puño alzado a donde se encontraba estrellado actualmente el namekiano, dando a entender que desde que le golpeó no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

-" EL PARTICIPANTE GOHAN ES EL GANADOR! "- exclamaba el presentador por las bocinas mientras la gente felicitaba al son el cual solo extendía su mano con la palma abierta y moviendola de lado a lado saludando a todos los participantes para después la plataforma moverse mientras se esperaba a los próximos participantes los cuales ya estaba levantados y listos para la pelea.

Mientras que el participante mayunia sólo salía de el agujero ocasionado mientras se revisaba, tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo e incluso sintió algo de sangre en una parte de su ropa, el namekiano sólo sonrio viendo como su alumno lo había superado en todas las medidas, para luego volver a los espectadores con los demás volando, agradecía que la gentes estába más empcionada en ver al son que nadie noto cuando voló mientras llegaba con los demás participantes.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" vaya.. ese golpe si tiene mucha habilidad.. tener ese poder además de fuerza y resistencia es admirable "- decia la pelirosa bastante sorprendida del chico, podía se ella muy fuerte conocedora en bastantes cosas, pero aún así tenía que aceptar que ese ataque había sido fantástico.

-" incluso venció a ese extraño hombre verde, que incluso usaba ropa de peso, que increíble "- decía sorprendido Konohamaru tras la pelea.

-" aún que alguien vio esa extraña luz amarilla en el humo "- hablo el Uchiha oara que todos recordarán que en medio del humo se veía una luz sólo para cuando se disipo no había nadie más que el pelinegro.

-" si.. tal vez el chico lanzó uno de esos ataques de energía mientas estaba el humo, aunque viendo lo que causan debería haber causado una explosión o almenos que se levantará algo el polvo "- intentaba dar su hipótesis el séptimo sólo para luego el mismo contradecirse, algo que todos pensaban que pudo haber sido la luz salvo por alguien.

-" tsk.. y nuevamente es el centro de atención ese chico "- decia en sus pensamiento el uzumaki viendo como todos se centraban por unos momentos que pasó en la pelea en vez de prepararse para esta.

 **EN EL OTRO MUNDO**

-" mm.. por el momento no hay nada sobre esos hombres en la tierra "- decia un señor de piel azul mkentras unas extrañas antenas sobre su cabeza a otros 3 seres que estaba viendo al mismo lado suyo y también tenían antenas en sus cabezas

Su aspecto consistía en un sombrero negro y unos lentes negros, además que tenía una ropa negra que tapaba todo su ropa, salvo de sus brazos donde se veía además de el símbolo de kaiosaman en su pecho .

-" tsk.. tal vez no están en el norte del universo, quizás llegaron a otro lugar o simplemente te equivocaste caio "- decia otro de los 4 sujetos mientras movía sus antenas enfureciendo a el kaio, el cuál era el mismísimo kaio del oeste.

-" les digo que es verdad.. además estamos todos haciendo esto por órdenes del gran kaiosama así que dejen de resonar "- decia nuevamente tratándose del kaio del norte, el cuál hizo que todos le vieran como diciendo "si como no.

-" y exactamente porque teníamos que venir a el planeta del kaio del oeste, después de todo el tuyo está más cerca que ualquiera de los nuestros"- decia algo enojado una voz femenina tratándose de la kaio del este.

Esto sólo hizo que el kaio del norte se pusiera nervioso después de todo si no hiban a su planeta es porque aún no había planeta que habitar, ya que este había desaparecido junto con si vida cuando Cell se autodestruyo dejando al kaio del norte sin ningún planeta.

-" y también por que trajiste a este mortal contigo.. "- decia el último de los kaios el cual era el kaio del sur que vio oara atrás suyo junto con los demás kaios salvo el del norte sólo para ver a Goku como un niño pidiéndole a varios guerreros del lado oeste del universo los cuales nervios se alejaban de Goku que no parecía recibir un no por respuesta.

-" {le dije que se quedara en mi planeta, pero al no dejarme revisar bien le dije que iría a algo pero obstinado me siguió} "- decia entre susurro para que los demás kaios escucharan.

-" {yo diría más cabeza de chorrito }"- Hablo el kaio del oeste ofendiendo a el alumno de el kaio del norte pero este más que estar enojado parecía acordar en su pensamiento, mientras los demás kaios sólo asentían.

-" {como sea.. seguro que si se entera de esto deseara pelear contra ese oponente no importa que eso lo conozco bien} "- hablaba el maestro de Goku recordando cuando le advirtió a Goku sobre que no se metiera en el camino de Frezzer, y aunque todo salió bien, la verdad es que si paso demasiado antes de esto, lo cuál conato la vida de Krillin, casi la de Piccoro nuevamente y también la destrucción del planeta namek.

-" { esta bien.. no le diremos nada } "- dijieron los 3 kaios que asistieron sin darse cuenta que alguien más los oía a sus espaldas.

-" {a quien no le diremos?} "- hablaba una quinta voz atrás de los kaios.

-" {pues a go"- iba a hablar el kaio del norte que se dio cuenta de la voz haciendo que este junto a los demás kaios se dieran vuelta y le miraran a el quinto presente -" Goku!!! Que cosas son esas de aparecer?! Casi me matas del susto!! "- regañaba su maestro a su alumno tratándose de Son Goku el cual puso una expresión confundida tras el comentario mientras señalaba a el kaio del norte.

-" pero ya está muerto "- decia de forma inocente el sayayin haciendo que los kaios cambiarán su expresión de sorpresa a una sonrisa para caer al suelo y morirse en carcajadas lo cuál saco una vena al kaio del norte.

-" como tienes el descaro de decírmelo!! Goku!!!! "- dijo el maestro del mencionado que empezó a perseguir a su pupilo que con una expresión cómica de miedo empezó a correr mientras escapaba de su maestro mientras dejaban a los kaios que sentían que pronto ellos tendrían una aurora sobre sus cabezas si no controlaban sus risas.

 **EN EL TORNEO**

Tiempo después de finalizado la pelea con Gohan y "Mayunia", dando como victoria el pelinegro siguió el siguiente combate el cual fue de Sarada contra Ten-shin-han, donde tras los anillos del híbrido a la Uchiha fueron a la plataforma los dos peleadores.

Tras unos segundos la participantes Sarada Uchiha y el participante Ten-shin-han ya estaban en la plataforma, la cual solo están siendo rodeada por mucha agua, ambos peleadores estaban con una expresión sería aunque la ojijade tenia haría agotada de sudor en su cara.

-" bien es hora.. "- pensaba ma chica mientras cerraba sus ojos para después abrirlos revelando un color rojos que remplazaba sus normales ojos negros dando a entender que había activado su Sharingan.

Mientras que el Cíclope vio sorprendió esto, además que sentir que la energía que emitía la chica era bastante extraña, algo que no había visto, a pesar que sentó a que tenía ventaja en habilidad contra la chica decidió luchar con algo de precaución, y mas al ver el cambio de color de ojos de la chica.

-" COMIENCEN! "- presentaba el presentador para que los dos peleadores dieran por iniciado su pelea.

El primero en atacar fue la uchiha, que usando sus habilidad algo ya mejoradas donde cada ataque parecía bien preparado para que su defensa no cayera y además que no pudiera dejar de atacar a su rival.

El Cíclope empezó a analizar a su contrincante y su forma de pelea, donde tras resivir el primer ataque de la chica, empezó a bloquear y esquivar mientras trataba de encontrará un patrón a sus ataques.

La chica luego de 2 minutos donde no sedio su ataque se alejó un poco tratando de ella ver de pies a su cabeza a su contrincante que no parecía tener ninguna pizca de cansancio en su cara.

Al vez esto el Cíclope decidió que era su momento de atacar, mientras iba contra la chica viendo la fijamente a sus ojos rojos, la ojijade empezó a bloquear los ataques aunque con bastante dificultad, aveces no siendo suficiente recibiendo uno que otro golpe a su estómago de vido a la velocidad de el guerrero Z, que le causaba algo de dolor e incluso varios moratones pero se mantenía aún en su posición de defensa mientras que sus ojos se fijaba en cada ataque de el Cíclope donde anduvo así por unos momentos bloqueando y aveces recibiendo un otro golpe para que de un momento a otro se formará una sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando Ten intentó dar un golpe a la chica que iba dirigido a su estómago la chica sólo se agachó lo necesario para esquivar el ataque, quedando a sólo milímetros de su contacto lo cuál dejó sorprendido a el Cíclope, algo que fue tomado por la chica que usando la sorpresa de su oponente centro suficiente energía en su mano mientras mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago a Ten que le saco que mucho oxígeno saliera, mientras trataba de recuperarse de golpe.

La uchiha dio un paso atrás sólo para dar un fuerte impulso donde su rodilla iba directo a la cara del Cíclope que a sólo pocos un segundo de su impacto Ten se descompuso logran bloquear el ataque viendo fijamente a la chica a los ojos esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Grave error...

Cuando Ten estaba apunto de atacar, sintió como algo se había clavado en su pecho haciendo que se quedara inerte y los ojos en blanco al sentir algo que le atravesaba, lo que causó que bajara la mirada y viera como una gran espada clavada en su pecho la cual parecía que se habia incrustado por completo sólo dejando ver una muy pequeña parte de la espada mientras que la demás se encontraba aras de Ten al ser atravesada , la cual estaba llena de sangre la cual empezaba a gotear y caer al suelo, donde cada gota que caía rezonaba en el ambiente, mientras sentía que la atmósfera se hacia más pesada.

El Cíclope lo primero que hizo fue sujetar la espada para empezará a sacar con todo el dolor del mundo al sentir como sus entrañas volvían a entrar en contacto con la afiliada arma hasta finalmente sacarla, donde pudo ver la gran cantidad de sangre que caía de la espada donde cada gota rezonaba sin detenerse.

Sin resistir más y su dolor no poderlo resistir más soltó la espada de improviso mientras está caía a la plataforma haciendo el sonido del metal al caerse el cual también razonó como las gotas de sangre, para después el mismo desplomarse al suelo, cayendo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba su pecho con su mano la cual empezó a llenarse de sangre.

El guerrero Z sentía que en algún momento cerraria sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir, levanto un poco su mirada con varios escalofríos rodeandolo buscando a su oponente viendo la silueta de la Uchiha la cual sus ojos rojos como la sangre le veía, teniendo una leve respiración agitada pero viendo seriamente a su contrincante, el cuál no resistió ningún momento del dolor y terminó cayendo inconciente.

 **EN LA REALIDAD**

-" puso inconciente a Ten sin siquiera golpearlo.. que rayos hizo? "- preguntaba un nervioso Krillin que vio eso mientras buscaba una explicación la cual seria respondida por el son.

-" verás es algo difícil de explicar, pero Sarada tiene una habilidad en sus ojos que le permite ver los ataques del oponente e incluso también si le ve directamente meterlos en ilusión, la cuales son reales para el enemigo "- decia el son mientras veía la plataforma.

La ojijade estaba respiraba agitada mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por su cara mientras frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo de Ten-shin-han que no parecía tener ni un daño, aunque parecía que había caído inconciente.

-" eh?! "- Grito sorprendido Krilin mientras veía sorprendido a la chica, mientras algp llegaba a su cabeza -" mejor dejó de decir bromas "- decia para si mismo el monje temiendo que si hacia un chiste más, la frase "miradas que matan" se volviera una verdad.

Los expectadores estaban igual, no sabían que pensar de eso, se olleron varios susurros hasta que una voz en las bocinas So no -" la.. la participante Sarada es la ganadora!!!! "- decia el presentador para que el público deje sis dudas a un lado y felicite a la chica que se limpió sus gotas de cansancio con su mano mientas sonreía y estiraba su mano con un pulgar a los expectadores, más exacto con un pelinegro que sonreía y también levantaba un pulgar, sin darse cuenta que ambos eran grabados.

 **LOS NINJAS**

-" Si!!!! Esa es mi hija!!!! "- decia muy animada la pelirosa viendo el combate que tuvo si hijo con el Cíclope.

-" sinceramente Sarada se a hecho más fuerte.. después de todo ese guerrero que venció a todos los oponentes fe una plataforma de un solo ataque "- Hablo también el líder del nuevo equipo 7 viendo muy orgulloso a su alumna.

-" parece que den lo tener un entrenamiento en ese mundo "- dijo la mejor amiga de Sarada mientras comia una bolsa de papas con una sonrisa viendo el resultado de la pelea -" y saben.. creo que ese chico tiene que ver.. "-

-" tsk.. otra vez ese chico, que tiene de especial para que crees eso Cho-cho? "- decía algo molesto el Uzumaki menos viendo a la morena que puso una pose pensativa.

-" pues es lindo, y muy fuerte, es lindo, tiene una gran sonrisa, y es lindo, es un gran peleador y es lindo, además que muy positivo y que siempre lo veo riendo, am... ya mencioné lo lindo? "- decía poniendo una sonrisa boba la Akimichi haciendo que todos tengan una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver el comportamiento fangirl de chocho con el son.

 **EN EL TORNEO**

-" achu!! "- estornudo de la nada el Son para luego sobarse la nariz alo confundido ante la vista de su amiga, ambos en una plataforma en medio junto con los otros dos guerreros Z mientras los rodeaban unos extraños carros de montaña rusa cada uno sobre un túnel que tenían un animal diferente como si tratara de decir algo todo sobre una muy extraña piramide.

-" te estás enfermando? "- preguntaba la Uchiha a el Son que había puesto una expresión confusa en su cara.

-" nolose.. además los sayayines tenemos mayor resistencia a las enfermedades, así que nolose.. "- decia el son sin entender porque el estornudo.

-" ATENCIÓN! "- hablaban nuevamente por las bocinas el presentador -" YA TENEMOS A LOS 4 FINALISTAS!! "- hablaba el presentador haciendo que la gente empezará a ovacionar, para luego mostrarse en la pantalla la imagen de Trunks, Gohan, Sarada y Krillin -" escuchen con atencion, en este lugar se crearon distintas zonas con abientes de acuerdo a la región para que los peleadores llegen a ese lugar deben de ir por un túnel por una de las cuatro máquinas especiales, en cada uno de esos lugares se hallaban cada uno de los 4 representantes de las galaxias que estarán dispuesto a pelear contra ellos "- decia mientras daba una pausa y se veía en la televisión gigantesca la imagen de los 4 guerreros descender por unas escaleras automáticas con apariencia o aspecto muy diferente al humano , aunque todos parecían estar bastante animados -" los ganadores se enfrentarán a los discípulos de Mr. SATÁN!!! "- decia lo cuál saco bastante emoción a la gente -" después tratarán de derrotarlos y por último subirán al ascensor que los llevará al ecenario al ecenario central, el primer participante en ganar que logre salir será el peleador afortunado que peleará con Mr.SATAN! "- decia para luego verse a una versio chibi de todos los peleadores tratando de entrar en el mismo asensor lo cual saco una gota de sudor a los peleadores -"Así es como funciona nuestro sistema "- decia para luego las compuertas de las pirámides cierren y un contador aparezca -" se hará una cuenta regresiva para que todos salgan parejos "- decia oara que la gente empieze a contar.

10... 9... 8...

Gohan y Sarada se subieron a sus respectivos carros mientras se saludaban por última vez para luego la compuerta de la máquina cerrarse.

7... 6... 5...

Trunks no tardó nada tampoco y dando un saludo a Krillin y Gohan el cual aún en su máquina vio el saludo que regreso alegremente para este también subirse.

4... 3... 2..

-" bien.. menos mal no pelear contra Gohan.. sólo llegaré pronto y ganare "- decia animado el monje mientras subía a su respectiva máquina la cual terminó cerrándose.

1...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Inicio de ending**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea**

 **(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiósterrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 **Fin del ending**

 **ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, Y QUE EL QUIZAS DUE MUY FORZADO A DIFERENCIA DEL 9 QUE A PESAR QUE TERMINO DE LA MISMA FORMA SIENTO QUE EXPRESABA MAS EMOCIÓN, SIN EMBARGO ESTE CAPITULO ME A COSTADO MAS DE 12400 PALABRAS!!! LO CUAL ES UN LOGRO VIENDO QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SUELES SER SE 5000 A 7000 PALABRAS CASI SIEMPRE JEJE, BUENO LOS DEJO HASTA LA PROXIMA, JWORLD DICE:**

 ** _!!HASTA LUEGO!!_**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

**BUENAS GENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVL CAPÍTULO, CON ESTE CAPITULO Y EL ANTERIOR YA DAMOS COMIENZO A LA SAGA DE BOYACK, QUISAS NO SEA TAN LARGA, PERO INTENTARÉ EXPANDERLA LO MÁS QUE PUEDA, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ PARA EL 30 DE NOVIEMBRE, AHORA.. COMENTARIOS!!** **joseantoniocrafter20122001** Jeje bien ya estoy listo así que andando.

 **1**.no es nada de verdad me encantó como editarse el capitulo, e incluso le agregaste música y incluso tu opinión de la escena del dinorsario, de verdad yo te agradezco a ti, ya espero el siguiente con ansias.

 **2**. Si.. primer le quitan su novia, luego le dan debilucho, y ahora los ninjas lo consideran idiota.. creo que ni en los fics puedo quitar su maldición de mala suerte.

 **3**. Pues Piénsalo bien.. si en 7 años.. consiguió una esposa y tuvo una hija donde almenos la tuvo 3 años antes para que tenga 3 años.. así que.. necesitamos aprender el pelón de brazzers jeje.

 **4**.mm.. pues lo pensaré.. ya que aún no se que hacer bien con videl.. pero será parte de la historia eso es lo único que si afirmó.

 **5**.y prepárate porque como avanzará ma historia, el emo vengador volvera de su retiro.

 **6**.si.. aunque no olvides que el parece ser ya sabes.. am.. medio am.. medio.. bueno sólo digo que lanch lo intento y mira como acabo.. ya nadie la recuerda.

 **7**.sinceramente estos kaios les faltó educación cuando los criaron jeje.

 **Misael**

Jeje me alegra que te gustará y si, esas ideas la tenia desde hace rato, ESPERO que como el anterior este también te guste, aunque este será más centrado en pelear que en lo demás.

 **Nexxoz Highdraco**

Juro que los momentos más épicos de Dragon ball intentaré hacerlos tan increíbles como pueda, así que te juro que esas escenas las intentaré hacer de gran forma.

 **SonGogeta68**

En si tengo mis razones, pero en si te adelanto que considero que el genjutsu afecta a todos en general, pero si son manejan el ki sólo deben expulsar algo de su poder para darse cuenta, además ponte en los pies de Ten, un humano con gran fuerza que pelea con una chica que no conoces la fuerza que tiene y podría lastimarla, y si.. se que es algo estúpido repentino un poco ese giro, pero te juro que más adelante te daré una explicación mejor hecha, así que por el momento te digo, lamento que no te halla gustado, y espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **AHORA SI COMENCEMOS** **Opening (inicio)**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin** (se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa y atras de este una Sarada que veia todo facinado hasta que la nube empieza a dar varias vueltas aterrando a la chica que se aferro del son temiendo que caeria)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada y Gohan sobre esta, donde la chica seguia aferrandose del pelinegro con miedo de caerse de la nube)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh es destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de un extraño sujeto de una gran masa muscular)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve una sarada que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube del son que solo sonreia)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran explocion en 5 lugares distintos para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella con la letra Z y a Gohan transformarse en ssj)

 **FIN DEL OPENING** **CAPÍTULO** **11**

 **OCULTOS EN EL MUNDO! LOS GUERREROS DE PLATA LLEGARON! (2/2)**

Tras terminar la cuenta regresiva, las máquinas donde quedaban los 4 participantes entraron a gran velocidad en los túneles frente a ellos ante la vista de los espectadores que sólo gritaban de emoción por comienzo de los enfrentamientos contra los guerreros del universo.

Dentro de los tubos, los peleadores se encontraban en una completa oscuridad sólo para segundos después todos las máquinas más cuales en esos momentos parecían más unos coches de carrera, se encontraban alrededor de un campo azul y cuadros blancos como si fuera un mundo cibernético.

Los 2 jóvenes andaban sorprendidos viendo todo mientras iban tomando la delantera de las demás máquinas, como si se trata de una montaña rusa donde tenían el control de donde podía maniobrar.

La máquina donde estaba el hijo de Vegeta, em mencionado se encontraba con una leve mueca de asombro viéndo todo atrás de los jóvenes, obviamente estaba segura que su madre quizás lo había hecho, pero si no era el caso seguro ella empezaría a fabricar una máquina como esta o que simplemente se le olvidará como muchos más de los experimentos que tenía Guardado, tas dejar sus pensamientos a un lado su transporte tambien logro avanzar dejando la máquina donde se vayan a el monje sólo.

El mencionado también estaba bastante sorprendido ante la vista de el gran campo, aunque al darse cuenta de que había quedado atrás de los demás volvio su concentración en frente sólo para quedar en shock al ver como parecía haber surgido una gigantesca ola hecha por computadora mientras ma nave por fuera sólo se podía ver como esta empezaba a moverse de forma extraña sólo para luego sentir como si varias olas empezarán a caer sobre el.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

Decir que ese avance tecnológico no era sorprendente sería mentira, si incluso esas máquinas que parecían sólo ser simples carros de montaña rusa, eran unas extraños transportes que aparecían moverse por un campo mucho más raro, los más emocionados eran los jóvenes gennins, después de todo eso era diez veces que cualquier juego que hubiesen jugado.

Mientras que los adultos tenían sus propias preguntas, si tenían tanto avanzar oara un torneo que tan avanzados serían en ese mundo, después de todo actualmente estaban dentro de una casa que de un segundo a otro apareció como un truco de magia.

Sin duda comparar un avance tecnológico para ellos con lo poco que conocían de su avance tecnológico podrían ver ma diferencia en avances que tenían contra ellos.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL TORNEO**

Las naves habían tomado diferentes caminos, los cuales para cualquier persona dirían que, salían un poco de el camino.

-" fascinante "- era lo que decía el pelinegro en la máquina y viendo como habia casi salido de la órbita, dejando una gran vista de todas las estrellas en el espacio junto a el mismo planeta tierra que en esos momentos daba una hermosa vista de este todo mientras el transporte se seguía moviendo y volvía a acercarse a la atmósfera terrestre.

El no fue el único en resivir algo así, ya que la nave de la Uchiha se hallaba por esos momentos, viendo muy atraída la vista fuera de su nave, la cual se encontraba dando vueltas en un gran lago mientras este tenía grandes árboles donde la ojijade podía ver como varias aves despegar en el mar a su paso y otros animales, desde monos columpiandose por las ramas de los árboles, hasta dinosaurios que caminaban en medio del lago y volteaban su vista a la nave con curiosidad mientras dejaba más sorprendida por la vista a la Uchiha -"( ahora que me pregunto.. porque ay dinosaurios en el planeta.. )"- pensaba la ojijade dejando un momento sus pensamientos al ver por segunda vez un dinosaurio, seres que se encontraban supuestamente extintos y además que parecían existir aún en este mundo.

Mientras que el peli lavanda sólo atravesaba un gran bosque donde habitaban muchos animales con una gran sonrisa, ver este mundo así le daba esperanzas que su mundo estaría en paz como aquí.

Y como si el destino le jugará la cruel broma, el monje se hallaba con la máquina debajo del mar mientras que la máquina donde se transportaba iba chocandp con varias rocas que habian al suelo, provocando que la maquina se empezará a haberiar y también recibiera leves daños a el vidrio, dentro de esta el pelón se hallaba intentando manejar la máquina mientras veía con terror como su máquina empezaba a llenarse de agua, ante el mejor amigo de Goku que sentía que en algún momento su conteo de muertes volvería a aumentar.

Almenos todos podían decir algo.. los caminos que recorrían los vehículos eran... nada aburridos.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" increíble... a pesar de la tecnología incluso existen los dinosaurios... "- decía anodadado la haruno viendo eso, después de todo, lo poco que se conocían de esos seres es que habían vivido hace mucho tiempo antes que los humanos debido a ciertos huesos hallados, imaginandolos quizas como un oso de inmenso tamaño, pero jamás pensó que así será su forma verdaderamente, ya que eran 3 veces más grandes que un oso o incluso más, algo que también todos estaban sorprendidos.

-" y no olvides la cápsula donde está ese tal Gohan.. literalmente se encuentra casi fuera de el planeta "- decía el Uzumaki viendo por la televisión que se dividió en 4 imágenes para ver a los competidores y veía como la nave del pelinegro estaba volviendo a el planeta.

Sin duda ese mundo tenía más de una cosa que tenía que tenía integrado a los presentes.

 **EN EL TORNEO**

Tras minutos de haber andando, las máquina llegaban a sus objetivos, el primero en caer fue la del zona que cayó en una zona totalmente destruida.

El pelinegro tras darse cuenta que su nave no parecía ir reduciendo su velocidad hasta estar metros cerca de su impacto, salió de la máquina, rompiendo su ventana de golpe y de un gran salto cayendo en el sonido suelo, mientras que la maquina siguió adelante y terminó estrellándose con una fuerte pared causando que la maquina terminará explotando... algo que no afectó al son que sólo buscaba a su contrincante en medio del campo que se encontraba totalmente destruido.

La Uchiha había llegado a una zona desértica donde gracias a la arena el impacto no fue tan grave como el son y está había salido sin ningún rasguño, buscando con la vista a su contrincante, pero era casi imposible de la tormenta que se originaba como si fuera algún jutsu.

El peli lavanda ya también se encontraba en su zona de pelea, la cuál, era un prado abierto con flores y un gran lago adornando el campo, pero por alguna razón a pesar de la belleza tenía una expresión bastante sería mientras empezaba a caminar, aunque esta se hiba disminuyendo de a poco viendo la bella fauna a su alrededor.

El de la peor caída fue Krillin, el cuál, había caído en zona volcánica la cual tenía como esperarse una gran fosa de lava y como si el destino deseará que ya llegará la tercera muerte del monje, ma máquina donde este estaba cayó en la lava el cuál empezó a quemarse fe forma espontánea, para luego salir el monje gritando -" ayayayayay "- mientras intentaba quitarse el fuego provocado por la lava que se había movido a su cabeza con una expresión bastante cómica.

Tras finalmente liberarse del fuego que la rodeaba empezó a caminar y explorando sus alrededores, cada pazo que daba rezonaba por la zona volcánica, la cual no parecía tener fin.

Siguió caminando hasta que delante suyo vio un gran vapor que impida la vista de una persona, sólo dejando a la vista un pequeño borron de una silueta humana.

-" tu vas a ser mi oponente?! "- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir el monje mientras su expresión se puso de confusión con algo de seriedad mientras se encontraba en una posición de pelea.

Ante su pregunta no hubo ninguna respuesta de la persona frente a ella, por unos segundos el pelón espero a que respondiera pero al no ver respuesta sólo puso una leve sonrisa y dejaba su pose sólo para acercarse a la silueta como lo más normal del mundo.

-" bueno sólo quiero decirte que a pesar de lo que ustedes creen soy bastante fuerte.. así que de verdad lamento tu suerte al pelear contra mi "- decia el monje con una voz bastante simplona mientras seguia caminando con una gran sonrisa mientras el humo frente a el se disipan lentamente dejando ver a la persona frente suyo, lo cual provocó que el mejor amigo de Goku cambiara su expresión de una sonrisa a una expresión nerviosa mientras un ligero color carmesí se originaba en su cara.

Ante el, se encontraba una chica de piel verde esmeralda, un gran cabello naranja y rizado que le llegaba hasta su ombligo y unos ojos azules; tenía una camiseta azul corta junto con una chaqueta blanca con bordes amarillos que combinaba con su panalon de su mismo color, además de unas mangas negras en sus brazos y unas botas negras y amarillas, para acabar tenía tres cristales, dos usados como aretes, y uno usado como un collar.

La chica sólo tenía una sonrisa mientras se movía un poco su pelo ante la vista fija de el monje que no dejaba de verla -" pe- pero que bonita es.. "- decía con un tartamudo el pelón sus pensamientos que fueron escuchados por la chica que sólo atino a reirse un poco mientras dejaba de jugar con su pelo.

Todo esto era visto por las diferentes cámaras que se encontraban ahí, haciendo que los espectadores vean la relación entre la chica y Krillin, enfadando a uno de los tantos espectadores que habían.

-" tsk.. bocon... "- decía con una expresión de enojo y un leve tic en su ceja derecha la androide 18 viendo eso con verdadero enojo, aunque muy dentro suyo, más exacto en su cabeza, una versión chibi de la rubia dándole un fuerte golpe a un saco de boxeo, el cuál tenía la apariencia de cierta chica alien de piel verde.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" mm... otro alien.. mm.. se parece a el otro participante que se había enfrentado se pelinegro "- decía el Uzumaki menor viendo a la alien junto a sus demás compañeros, si alguien no creia en la vida en otros planetas a pesar de todo lo vivido, que venga a ver el torneo y que lo niegue.

Los jounins por su lado tenían una expresión sería, no era por la chica, ni por su aspecto ni la zona donde peleaban sino por...

-" oigan...no se dieron cuenta? "- pregunto el Uzumaki mayor a los jóvenes que le vieron sin entender.

-" Mm? Que nos estamos perdiendo? "- decía el Yamanaka a los ninjas de mayor rango mientras en algunos de los casos volteaba a la televisión viendo nuevamente al alien sin entender aún y volver su vista a el Hokage, algo que los demás gennis invitaron salvo el Nara que iba más avanzado que sus compañeros.

-" se refiere a que ella no debería ser la participante "- respondió el pelinegro para que todos le voltearan a ver -" ase poco mostraron la imagen de los 4 peleadores.. y ninguno tenía esa vestimenta o mucho menos había una mujer entre ellos "- la respuesta iso los jóvenes dedujieran lo que pasaba.

-" si es así que significa de esto? Cambiaron a los peleadores antes de la pelea "- preguntaba algo confuso el líder del equipo 7 a los demás que no sabían responder, sólo esperaban que esto no significará un mal presagio.

 **EN EL TORNEO**

Los ninjas no eran los únicos preocupados, el millonario Gyosan, que se hallaba en una gran cupula como la que tenia Mr. Satan, donde en esta se hallaba el junto a su hija y esposa, este solo veía confundido a el representante que parevia tener una expresion nerviosa mientras se limpiaba varias gotas de sudor con un pañuelo que tenia.

-" sucede algo malo? "- preguntaba el millonario sin poder resistir más su curiosidad y preguntarle a el representante que pasaba, el cuál lo vio con una expresión nerviosa.

-" ella.. n-no es una de-de los participantes qu-que habían venido "- decía con nervios para luego sus ojos abrirse más mientras veía las demás camas y señala a la inmensa televisión que había en el estadio -" ni ellos tampoco "- mencionaba más nervioso lo cual llamo la atención de el millonario y su familia que sólo voletaron a la cámara viendo a lo que se refería.

 **DE VUELTA CON KRILLIN**

El monje reaccionó a sus plantas y intentó mantenerse cuerdo ante todo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea -" no creas que sólo por ser mujer seré amable contigo, además... seré el primer en llegar a el final "- dijo el monje algo más recompuesto sin perder la vista a su enemiga.

La chica sólo dejó su risa a un lado mientras ponía los brazos a altura de sus hombros y con las palmas abiertas, y sorprendentemente su pelo comenzar para la confusión del monje que vio como su oponente empezó a volar hacia el.

El primer golpe directo a la cara del mejor amigo de Goku fue difícilmente bloqueada por este pero un fuerte rodillazo en su pecho algo que hace que el amigo de Goku escupiera su desayuno si no fuera que volvió a recibir otro golpe en la cara, el cuál no logró bloquear y empezó a volar varios metros atrás.

La chica de un segundo a otro apareció sobre el en medio de su vuelo dándole un fuerte patada que hizo que cayera al sólido y duro suelo el monje que se sentía como si hubiera recibido miles de golpes seguidos.

La chica decendio viéndo a su oponente que se encontraba en el suelo aun haciendo leves movimientos como si tratara de levantarse, mientras que ella solo le veia fijamente aun con la misma sonrisa que ahora parecía bastante siniestra para luego dar un fuerte patada al acostado del monje que fue lanzado varios metros para terminar ser estrellado nuevamente al suelo pero ahora más adolorido que antes.

-" qui-quien demonios eres?... "- fue lo que dijo el monje mientras trataba de no cerrar sus ojos por el daño recibido e intentar mantenerse consciente pero su cuerpo no le iso caso y cerró sus ojos cayendo en la inconciensia mientras la alien seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que ahora podía darse como siniestra.

CON TRUNKS

El híbrido finalmente habia eliminado su expresión sería y se había vuelto una expresión neutra mientras veía el paisaje cosas como estas eran las que de verdad desearía tener en su mundo.

Tranquilamente se agachó y tomo una rosa del pasto mientras lo veía fijamente logran sacar una sonrisa al peliplata finalmente, la cual no dudo mucho cuando este cambio su expresión de un momento como si fuera un interruptor.

Este dio un salto hacia atrás y somtando la rosa donde en ese mismo instante una esfera de energía paso, sin darle al brief y terminando de impactar en el suelo, causando una explosión y con ella quemando todas las flores que habían por el fuego mientras este sólo se espacia.

-" sal de ahí "- decía con una expresión el peli lavanda mientras veía un árbol, el cuál había provenido el ataque, donde en ese se hallaba el peleador que era tapado por la sombra que daba el árbol.

Su oponente de un momento a otro salio intentando atacar con un golpe a el hibrido que bloqueó el ataque y su atacante volvía a tomar distancia tras esto mientras desenfundia su espada.

El hombre también tenía la piel verde como la alienígena, tenía un pelo naranja en puntas y una extraña venda bajo esta de color morado, tenía ojos azules y dos arietes en sus oídos como critales como y un cristal usado como coyar, tenía una camiseta de manga larga de color negro y con un solo borde rojo que le tapaba toda la ropa salvo el medio que era donde tenía no era tapado dejando expuesto su entrenado cuerpo, tenía unos pantalones blancos y para acabar unos zapatos de colro amarillo y gris, mientras que en sus manos sujetaba su espada que había sacado para esta vez intentar atacar al peliplata con esta que logró esquivar el ataque.

-" tu eres mi oponente? "- fue lo que dijo el peliplata que volvieron a caer en oídos sordos, sólo viendo como su enemigo volvía al ataque usando su espada algo que tuvo que esquivar el peliplata salvo por un par de pelos suyos que terminaron cortandose por la afilada espada, sacando una sonrisa más siniestra a su oponente que volvía a atacarlo con la espada con fin de lastimado de gravedad.

CON GOHAN

El pelinegro sólo andaba paseando con una sonrisa en su cara como si nada a pesar de su destrucción a su alrededor, por los diferentes juegos que habían ahí se podía dar a entender que estaba en una feria o algo así, algo que le encantaría a la mayoría de los jóvenes, si no fuera que este se encontraba totalmente destruido, y cualquier color animado que debería haber ahí era opacado por el gris proveniente de los escombros en la zona, pareciendo como si un huracán hubiera pasado ahí, seguido de un terremoto que terminó destrullnedo todo lo que había quedado e incluso había hecho cráter de donde se había originado.

El pelinegro siguió caminando hasta que vio como delante suyo, una extraña persona aparecía frente a el.. flotando y... de cabeza?

El sujetó era del tamaño del pelinegro, también como los demás tenía una piel verde esmeralda, tenía una sombrero morado como árabe, una gran chamarra roja abierta dejando una camisa negra expuesta, tenía un pantalón blanco, zapatos grises y amarillos y como los demás tenia arietes en sus cuellos como cristales y tambien uno usado como collar.

Lo que más que alarmó al son fue que la energía que sentía de parte de su enemigo era que podía sentirla, y mas que era maligna.

-" quien eres? "- fue la respuesta del son que no tuvo respuesta por parte de a su atacante de forma verbal, sino que su atacante levantando sus manos mientras extrañas cuerdas salían de estas.

DE un momento al otro, el son estuvo rodeado de diferentes objetos intentando ir con el causado por la al parecer telequinetica de su oponente que no hacía más que sonreír de manéra torcida, como el son esquivava los ataques mientras que otras veces le intentaba hacer ataques sorpresas lanza dije a ráfagas de ki, las cuales Gohan las lograba esquivar o redirigir a otro lado.

Algo que para el alien parecía un simple juego.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

Era oficial.. esos no eran los participantes, no estaban con buenas intenciones al ver su expresion de felicidad con maldad junta, nadie decía nada para quitar el silencio viendo como de los 4 participantes ya habían parecido 3 con los mismos rasgos.

-" Sarada... "- era el pensamiento de la mayoría de los presentes que esperaban que al uchiha tampoco se enfrente a ellos.

 **CON SARADA**

La mencionada sólo caminaba en el desierto artificial, que a pesar de ser supuestamente artificial había una inmensa tormenta de arena que le dificultaba el paso.

-" (tsk.. de esta forma no hallare a mi oponente o mucho menos la salida) "- decía para ella misma la ojijade que recorría el camino sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

En un momento que la tormenta dejó para alivio de la chica su oponente decidió finalmente salir de su escondite, atrás de la Uchiha algo de arena empezó a defender como si algo fuera a salir, lo cual causó que la chica diera media vuelta sólo para resivir como agradecimiento que dos manos de color verde se posicionara en su cuello y empezarán a poner presión en la parte mencionada dificultando que pueda respirar mientras la persona salía completamente de la arena, haciendo que por el tamaño levantara en el aire a la chica aún siendo ella sujetada por el cuello.

Su atacante también tenía piel verde esmeralda, su cabello era naranja y tenía una barba del mismo color, ojos azules y como los demás tenía dos arietes que eran cristales y un collar aunque este contenía dos cristales a diferencia de los demás, unos guantes amarillos donde estaban sus puños y unos pantalones blancos y zapatos grises y amarillos.

El sujetó no dejaba de sujetar a la ojijade por el cuello mientras ella hacía leves sonidos de dolor mientras usaba sus dos brazos en intenta soltarse de su atacante sin lograr que mueva ni un músculo.

Siguieron hace por varios segundos donde el ambiente sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de dolor de la ojijade que había dejado hacer algún movimiento de salvarse y tambien sus manos se habían relajado.

Su atacante aún así siguió en lo suyo intentando ahorcarla a pesar de que parecía haber caído en su inconsciencia, sin notar como las manos de la chica hacían extraños movimientos con sus manos para luego acercar las a su cuello haciendo que el alien sonriera creyendo que volvería a intentar soltarse de su agarre y aumentar un poco su oportunidad de vivir sólo para ver como lo acercaba a su boca y empezaba a susurra unas palabras.

-" { **k-kato-on: j-jutsu gran bola de fuego** } "- usando sus pocas fuerzas que le permitían no caer en la inconsciencia dijo las palabras para después tomar algo de aire en su boca para luego volverlo a escalar como una llamarada de fuego que le pegó a la cara del alien.

A pesar de que no era mucho, fue suficiente para que el alien que no entendía que pasará sólo hasta sentir un inmenso calor en su cara que de segundo a segundo se iba aumentando el calor hasta que le empezó a arder para luego ver como su cara se encontraba en medio del fuego, dándole a sus ojos de lleno causandole bastante molestia.

-" aaahh!!!! "- el alien con fuerza lanzó a la ojijade varias metros delante suyo hasta que chocó a la arena la cual solo agradecía la Uchiha que podía sentir el aire de nuevo mientras intentaba recuperarse de el ahorcado.

-" agg.. agg. "- la chica sólo podía sobarse un poco el cuello al sentir que el dolor iba disminuyendo mientras intentaba recuperarse del agarre anterior mientras veia el resultado de su ataque.

El fuego ya se habia disipado dejando la vista del ser peli verde que veía con enojo a la chica, su pelo anaranjado se encontraba un poco chamuscado por el fuego, si piel no parecía tan lastimar a a pesar de la cercanía que tuvo con el fuego, su cara no tenía expresión de quemadura, salvo por sus ojos azules, que ahora estaban medio rojos ante la cercanía del fuego.

-: tu...maldita cucaracha.. "- decía el alien con una voz de enojo mientras veía a la ojijade que estaba en chock al ver como su oponente seguía en piel y sin ninguna herida salvo en los ojos.

La ojijade busco fuerzas de más dentro suyo y logró ponerse en pie con dificultad y ponerse en pose de pelea, aunque teniendo una agitada respiracion que era bastante escuchada y que su espalda estaba medio doblada al ser totalmente incapaz de mantenerse aún en pie por completo por el dolor.

Su única opción para almenos dar algo de pelea fue activar su Sharingan por segunda vez del día, intentando ver un patrón de su atacante o si era posible almenos ponerlo en inconsciencia.

Todas sus ideas fueron erradicada de sus pensamientos al sentir como de un segundo a otro un fuerte puño por su atacante terminó incrustado en su estómago, sacándole algo de saliva por el golpe.

 **Poooooommm**!!!

Antes que la chica tuviera el tiempo para ver su atacante revivió un golpe de este en su cara mandando la a volar muchos metros atrás y rompiéndose los lentes como tijera a la hoja y causando un sangrado en la cara del ojijade que empezaba a recorrer su cara que expresaba bastante dolor.

La chica cayó en la arena estrepitosamente mientras intentaba ver algo sólo para ver su visión borrosa y no visible bien para ella debido a que sus lentes se habían roto.. la lentilla izquierda totalmente destruida, mientras la derecha aún completa pero con tantas fracturas que parecía que se rompería dé un simple toque

La joven veía como su atacante la veía fijamente con una sonrisa siniestra antes que sus ojos no pudieran más y se cerrarán, cayendo en la inconciensia, mientras su cuerpo se mantenía en el suelo sin hacer ninguna movimiento.

Lo único que hizo el alien tras ver que su atacante había sido derrotado volteó a una de las cámaras que se encontraban en medio de la arena y ponía su sonrisa siniestra causando que los espectadores del torneo asustados empiezan a gritar "asesino" varias veces.

Causando que dos peleadores que se encontraba ahí que andaban hablando se voletaran a la inmensa televisión viendo lo que pasaba.

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

-" no.. no.. No puede ser.. "- decía entre sollozos la pelirosa intentando no creer lo que vio.

Después de todo, ver como tu hija es apaleada como si fuera un saco de boxeo desechable era algo muy dolorosa a ella.

Sus anelos no mejoraban como cambiaron la imagen de su hija por la de los espectadores donde sólo seguían gritando " asesino" como si Sarada hubiera...

-" naruto... "- todos voletaron al pelinegro que tenia una expresión de enojo y una voz bastante autoritaria mientras que el llamado sólo le viera confundido -" entregame el pergamino "-

-" mm.. ten? "- con algo de duda tomo de su espalda su pergamino y sujetandolo con sólo su mano derecha lo extendió al pelinegro, no le sorprendía que le descubriera que lo tuviera, de hecho estába seguro que todos sabían que el lo tenía.. pero más la aclaración del pelinegro en ese específico momento.

Antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el Uchiha arrebató el pergamino de su mano y se dirigió la salida ante los demás que veían como se iba sin decir otra palabra -" que harás con el pergamino tío? "- pregunto el Uzumaki menor a su maestro que se queda quieto cuando se encontraba apunto de girar la perilla en la puerta.

-" ayudaré a mi hija.. y no lo haré mientras este sentado sin hacer nada... "- dijo para luego abrir la puerta y salir y cerrar la puerta nuevamente ante la sorpresa de los presentes sólo para después que su aprendíz empieze a correr atrás de el.

-" a donde vas Boruto? "- pregunto el líder del nuevo equipo 7 a el mencionado que como su maestro había sido detenido en el momento que había colocado su mano derecha en la perilla.

-" iré a ayudar a mi tío sasuke "- dijo para que su líder intentará corregirlo pero hablo con firmeza -" concuerdo con el, si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer más Sarada y todas las personas de ahí estáran en peligro!! Y no pienso quedarme sentado como transcurre todo, si hay aunque sea una posibilidad la tomaré "- dijo para luego salir acompañando a su maestro.

La siguiente en levantarse era la pelirosa que se limpió un poco la cara para luego poner una expresión sería y salir esta vez sin que nadie justificara.

Los jóvenes gennis se vieron fijamente, ninguno dijo nada, ellos simplemente asistieron y tambien salieron de la casa, dejando a el Hokage y a el Viejo líder del equipo Udon solos.

Por alguna razón el Uzumaki menos sonrio mientras se levantaba algo que el jounin entendio mientras seguí a su Kage que corrió a la puerta para alcanzar a los demás, aunque Boruto aveces lo negara, de verdad parecía ser ya aveces un clon de su padre.

Y así la casa se quedó vacía, todos dispuestos de aunque sea una probabilidad de 1000 hacer algo para ayudar a este nuevo mundo para ellos.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL TORNEO CON TRUNKS**

El peli lavanda sin saber lo que había ocurrido sólo seguía centrado en su contrincante, el cuál en estos momentos trataba de dar un golpe a la cara del híbrido que sólo la esquivo y intentó dar un golpe en el pecho de su atacante que usando su espada intentó hacer un tajo a Trunks que no tuvo más opción que dejar su ataque y bloquear con una mano su espada sólo para recibir una fuerte patada en su pecho por parte de alien.

El pelilavanda no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y con la pierna que en este momentoa la tenia incristada en su pecho la sujeto con sus dos manos y empezar dar vueltas en sus mismo eje para que alien intentará soltarse pero no al tiempo ya que el peli lavanda lo soltó y lo mando a volar por el aire el cuál como si nada se recuperó según dos después y empezar a volar, pero sin darse cuenta que el peli lavanda había a parecido frente a el gravias a su velocidad y darle un golpe en la cara mandandolo nuevamente a volar para luego volver a frenar en al aire y ver con una combinación de enojo y felicidad a su oponente que no le intimidaba la expresión.

-" te advierto que no tendré piedad contigo "- dijo con una voz neutra el guerrero del futuro que volvía a ponerse en pose de pelea aún flotando a su contrincante que sólo sonreía y volviera a atacar al mellizo que lo bloqueó y regreso el ataque para este ser nuevamente bloqueado y respondido el alien, repitiendo este ciclo varias veces mientras que cada golpe rezonaba en el ambiente sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Tras estar minutos así el alien volvió a sacará su espada y intentar atacar al brief que sólo esquivava los ataques para después el peli lavanda alejarse un poco y mover rápidamente sus manos en diferentes direccion para que después de sus manos salga una gigantesca ráfaga de energía hacia el alien que sonriendo uso su espada y de un fuerte tajo partió a la mitad el ataque que terminaron explotando atrás de el alien.

El peliverde se lanzó nuevamente contra el pelinegro que también fue directo contra el, ambos preparados para darse un fuerte golpe con el puño lo cual al impactar creo que un inmenso cráter bajo ellos se creará, mientras los puños se mantenían aún conectados viendo cual iba a terminar golpeando a su oponente.

El peliplata usando toda su fuerza se negaba a rendirse aunque su oponente no estaba igual ya que sentía que en algún momento terminaría siendo superado, lo cual en vez de embosar una expresión de miedo o enojo empezó a reír mainaticamente mientras el cristal de su pecho empezaba a iluminare y su piel iba cambiando ante la clara vista del peliplata para luego sentir como su mano con la que usaba para tratar del golpear al alien de repente le dolía, sólo para unos momentos después sentir como algo había golpeado su cara y mandarlo a volar, siendo que su oponente había ganado el duelo de puños te había logrado incrustar un fuerte golpe el híbrido en la cara mandandolo a volar por varios kilometros.

Su oponente luego que el brillo se desapareciera no sólo su fuerza aumento, sino que su aspecto cambio, su piel se había vuelto más clara que antes pero aún se mantenía verde, sus músculos hambien aumentado exponensialemente, sus prendas superiores desaparecieron, salvo una extraña tela toja que se conectaba con sus pantalones, además que si tamaño había también aumentado un poco como extremidades, teniendo la mano quizás el doble de grande que el peli lavanda.

El peli lavanda siguió volando varios metros hasta lograr detenerse al estar varios kilómetros de su atacante, al bajar su mirada se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en un gran prado, sino en una inmensa ciudad de un tamaño bastante considerable, pero no parecía tener ninguna señal de muestras de vida, algo que era más remarcado al ver que todas las construcciones eran de la misma forma y que también ninguna tenía tener puertas o ventanas.

-" buscas algo? "- se escuchó una voz atrás del peli lavanda que intentó darse vuelta pero al hacerlo terminó recibiendo nuevamente un golpe en la cara que lo termino llevando el sólido suelo de la ciudad mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hasta quedar boca bajo como si se encontrará en inconciensia.

El alien sólo se puso atrás suyo mientras tomaba su espada con sus dos manos, mientras veía al "inconciente" peli lavanda no hacer ningún movimiento.

Tras esto levanto su espada sobre si cabeza, para luego bajarla a gran velocidad al cuerpo del brief, mientras el ambiente se iluminaba de golpe.

-"aaahhhhh!!!!!- el peli lavanda dio un fuerte grito mientras a una velocidad apenas visible por su atacante sujetaba el filo de la espada con sus dos manos mientras su apariencia había cambiado.

Su pelo se había parado y convertido de color Rubio, además que si musculatura también creció exponencialmente, estando a la par de su oponente.

De un segundo a otro la espada como un frágil cistal, terminó rompiéndose en pedazos ante el alien que no creía que pasó sólo para luego escupir bastante saliva al sentir como un fuerte golpe se había clavado en su pecho por parte del brief.

Seguido de esto el viajero del futuro le dio un poderoso gancho al mentón a su oponente mientras se oía el sonido de alo quebrarse para luego el alien salir volando varios metros arriba para el hijo de Vegeta ponga sus manos a su lado mientras una extraña energia aparecia en ellas.

-" **CAÑON GYARIKKU HO!!!** "- dijo el Super sayayin a su oponente mientras de sus manos se formaba una extraña bola de energía morada se formaba y era rodeado de un aura púrpura para luego lanzarla, creando un gran ataque con dirección del alien que sólo veía incrédulo el tamaño de la técnica.

-" que demo- "- no alcanzó a acabar el alien a resivir el ataque del peli lavanda.

El alien empezó a sentir que todo su cuerpo empezaba a arder sin control para luego sentir como partes de su cuerpo iban desapareciendo con el ataque, hasta que simplemente terminó por desaparecer en el ataque, mientras una explosión en donde estaba se originaba, para luego algo de polvo empezará a decender al suelo pero era disipado por el viento de ahí.

El peli dorado vio donde acabo con la vida de su oponente fijamente, el ya había muerto, eso era seguro, entonces, que cosa lo haría estar así de serio?

Varias, en primera, quien demonios era el?, acaso ay más peleadores como el? Y si era así.. que esperaba para ir a ayudar?

El super sayayin se tranquilizó un poco, logran así que su pelo volviera a su color y su musculatura disminuyera.

Cuando el pelilavando estaba apunto de irse volando sintió una increíble presencia de mi a su espalda dejando algo espantado al brief que dio una vuelta de 180 grados y ver quien estaba atrás suyo.

 **Pooooooommmm**

Un fuerte golpe impacto en el pecho del peli lavanda que causó que algo de saliera de su boca mientras este caía inconciente al suelo.

 **EN EL OTRO MUNDO**

El sonriente sayayin había dejado de moverse y poner una expresión de completa seriedad ante los demás peleadores del otro mundo que no entendían su cambio de actitud hasta que esté se acercó a los kaios, los cuales estaban quietos en el mismo lugar mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por su cara.

-" kaiosama.. que sucede? "- dijo de forma seria el Son a los kaios que le daban la espalda.

El mencionado sólo suspiro y miro por su hombro a su alumno -" lo sentiste verdad "- dijo para que el pelinegro sólo se quede callado pero con la misma expresion -" creo que no puedo mentirte más... "- suspiro el kaio.

Varios de los guerreros del otro mundo se acercaron al ver como al ambiente se volvía más pesado por alguna razón.

-" verás Goku.. hace años.. unos guerreros conocidos como los guerreros de plata destruian planetas sólo con el fin de la diversión... nosotros... los kaiosamas nos encargamos de sellados y ese sello se mantuvo hacia por mucho tiempo.. hasta ahora.. "- narraba con seriedad el kaio del norte ante todos los guerreros en el lugar que parecían que sus nervios no podían esconderse.

-" y como se liberaron? "- si la charla no era algo temorisante, la sería voz del siempre amigable son era algo que todos centrarán su vista en este para luego a los kaios buscando una respuesta.

-" por tu culpa "- respondió el kaio del norte para que todos vieron como el son cambio su expresión de enojo a una de confusión total -" cuando mori.. el sello se rompió y fue como ellos que se escaparon... y ahora están en el planeta tierra, y tu hijo junto a los demás guerreros están haciéndole frente, hasta ahora sólo an vencido a uno de ellos, pero ya calleron Krillin, Trunks y una amiga de tu hijo "- el pelinegro tenía una expresión de enojo al oir las plantas que ahora se enfrentaba su hijo.

Los puños de Goku se cerraron mientras de golpe este pasaba al super sayayin ante todos que se pusieron en pose de pelea temiendo que algo pasará salvo del mismo kaio del norte.

-" tranquilo.. confía en tu hijo... después de todo.. el ahora es el guerrero más fuerte que hay.. "- dijo de forma tranquila el kaio del norte a su alumno que sólo logró que se calmara mientras su pelo volvía a su estado base.

Lo siguiente que hizo el pelinegro fue acercarse a los kaios que se asustaron un poco al ver como el sayayin se acercaba pero se callaron cuando este puso una de sus manos en el hombro de el kaio del norte que no dijo ninguna palabra.

-" (Gohan... eres el único capaz de detenerlo ahora... ahora tu tienes que cumplir con tu deber hijo..) "- pensaba el sayayin de su hijo mientras veía lo que pasaba en el mundo de los vivos.

 **CON GOHA** N

El son seguí a esquivando ataques de su atacante que le seguía lanzando ataques a el pelinegro que parecía tener algo de dificultad pero las lograba esquivar.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se quedó quiero cuando sintió también la inmensa fuerza del causante de a caída de el peli lavanda lo cual no fue desaprovechado por el enano que levanto sus manos al iré y bajo las manos a gran velocidad causando que gran cantidad de rocas y objetos de metal terminen cayendo sobre el son que no reaccionó a tiempo y terminó siendo enterrado entre los escombros.

El enano al creer que su oponente había sido acabado sólo sonreía para ver como en la ciudad donde había peleado el peli lavanda había llegado un fuerte explosión, haciendo que su sonrisa creciera más y empezará a volar a esa dirección, acabando con la batalla.

-" AHH!!! "- de un segundo a otro de los escombros una inmensa corriente de viento salió de esta, haciendo que los escombros salieran volando, dejando a la vista al joven Son que tenía una expresión bastante sería mientras veía a donde se había ido su oponente.

Lo que de verdad le llamo la atención fue que antes había sentido como la energía de Trunks aumento demasiado para defender de golpe, además que también sentía las energías de Krillin y Sarada los cuales estaban en la misma ubicación, pero ambos con sus energías casi en las últimas, esto no era un buen presentimiento.

El son empezó a volar mientras que sentía como 4 precensias se hallaban ahí, todas las energías emananando bastante mal, sin duda tenía que estar listo para lo que sea.

Tras minutos de estar volando llegó a una ciudad, la cual parecía estar medio destruida decendio a un inmenso cráter donde sentía la energía de los peleadores.

Al bajar estaba siendo rodeado por varias persona, su oponente se había colocado varios metros atrás suyo en un montón de tierra mientras que los dos restantes que eran un hombre y mujer de piel verde como su atacante estaban frente a suyo, y entre ellos había una gran puerta donde el pelinegro lograba sentir la 4 energía.

-" sinceramente jamás crei que alguien de todos estos terrícolas lograría acabar con uno de mis guerreros "- hablaba una voz en la oscura puerta que hacia eco en el lugar haciendo que el son pusiera una expresión sería.

Tras esto, los 3 aliens levantaron sus manos derechas mostrando que en estas tenían a unos sujetos aparentemente fuera de combate para luego arrojarlos a el mismo lugar como si fuera un saco de basura haciendo que la cara de furia del son aumentará más.

El primer en lanzar fue Krillin por parte de la chica que lo arrojó al suelo, el siguiente fue el peli lavanda que fue arrojado por el enano que cayó sobre el inconciente monje, y para acabar y lo que casi mata de enojo a el son fue ver como su mejor amiga Sarada había caído también sobre los dos guerreros Z, la cuál, se hayaban con los lentes rotos y un sangrado que ibas bajando por su cabeza.

El son volteo a la persona que la arrojó viendo a el hombre con barba naranja que sólo sonreía al ver que el dolor que le causo había causado había sido regresado y incluso un poco más.

-" les juro que no tendré piedad con ustedes aunque supliquen "- como su padre, el son al ponerse serio cambio su voz 180 grados al tiempo que una aurora dorada lo rodeaba hasta que una luz la terminaba de iluminar y terminaba de transformarse en super sayayin antes los guerreros de plata que sólo sonreían ante su "nueva víctima".

Mientras que dentro de la cueva un ser de gran musculatura veía a el chico con algo de diversión, después de todo, romper la esperanza de una persona siempre es un sentimiento muy divertido.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Inicio de ending**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti**

 **Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea**

 **(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiósterrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 **Fin del ending**

 **AVANCE**

Gohan: tu... maldito... no te perdonare!!!!!!

Goku: no te rindas hijo!!! Tu eres el unico que puede ganarle

Gohan: pa.. pa?

Gohan: en el próximo episodeo LOS GUERREROS DE PLATA no se lo pierdan

???: jajajaja

 **FIN DE AVANCE**

 **BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 11, QUIZÁS NO SEA TAN IMPRESIONANTE QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DEBIDO A EL TAMAÑO DE ESTE, PERO LOS JURO QUE INTENTE HACERLO MÁS GRANDE, ADEMÁS QUE NO HARÍA QUE ESTÁ SAGA SÓLO DURARÁ 2 CAPITULOS, Y TAMBIÉN INTEBTE HACERLA LO LAS ÚNICO QUE PODÍA A DIFERENCIA LA PELÍCULA, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SIN MÁS HASTA LA PROXIMA, NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

 **ADIÓS!!!**


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**HOLA GENTE BONITA, AQUÍ JWOLRD!! BIENVENIDOS A ESTE CAPÍTULO NÚMERO 12 DE MI FIC, LAMENTÓ SI LOS FICS LOS E SUBIDO TARDE, YA QUE E ESTADO EN TIEMPO DE EXÁMENES FINSLES Y DIOS.. QUE FASTIDO, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, YA LLEGA LA ÉPOCA DE DICIEMBRE, ASÍ QUE PRONTO EMPEZARÉ A HACER ALGUNAS COSAS QUE E QUERIDO HACER DESDE HACE TIEMPO, BIEN NO PERDERÉ MÁS TIEMPO ÁIS QUE.. A LOS COMENTARIOS**

!

 _ **joseantoniocrafter20122001**_

Je ay cosas que jamás pasarán de moda, bien suelten a los perros!!! [Se escuchan el ladridos de perros] no literal!!!

1.muchas gracias por tu apoyo, sinceramente gracias

2\. Mm? Que video [luego de media hora de busque] me rindo no encontre ese video.

3\. Tranquilo en este capítulo tendrás tu espada [se ponen silbidos entre la gente] esa espada no!! Marranos!!!

4\. Mm para eso tengo la receta de hacerse fuerte por Mr satan! [Digo mientras abría un libro] uno entra a una escuela de actuación [paso otra pagina] dos, participa en algo de relleno en esos momentos [paso la pagina] tres si la segunda está en riesgo has la vieja confiable [cierro el libro] bien ya saben como hacerse fuertes.

5.bueno.. es razonable.. los ninjas son algo inferiores a los guerreros Z [me lanzan un kunai cerca de mi cara] no lo pueden negar... y esta saga es más como para que los ninjas vean la diferencia de poderes entre ellos y el lo.

6.Mm.. En mi mente: Boyack Uganda: planeta ser mío, chica vale 0, [sale un rayo de su boca] SIDAAA!!!

7\. El año vengador volvera, y más dramático que nunca

8\. Cierto... recuerda contar hasta "18" para calmarte [se olle el sonido de una bateria]

9.jeje ahora viene lo chido

10: nah.. bueno no es nuestra culpa que a el le hagan puros nerf y solo les den buff a los sayayins en Dragon Ball, es como a los Uchiha en naruto y eso es otra cosa que no pueden negar [todos se quedan callados]

11\. Algunos eventos si me gustan.. pero los ordenaria un poco o los cambiaría, haci para que sea más interesante o llamativo, además que afirmó, actualmente no pondré ninguna saga de Boruto aunque pase en el manga o en el anime, después de todo, inicie este fic en el tiempo que el anime estaba en medio relleno, y crear una historia basada en el mundo de naruto siempre lo veo complicado que encaje, así que no, además que ay muchas sagas de relleno actualmente.

 _ **Nexxoz Highdraco**_

Jeje pensé que ese seria un muy buen giro de tuerca después de todo.. Quien esperaría que dejará a una de los protagonistas del fic en la primera saga?.. Bueno Vienda Que Era Una Ninja... me imagino que muchos lo pensaron..

 _ **Misael**_

Gracias, espero que te guste está batalla, se que algunas partes debo mejorar pero después de todo en las peleas en donde consideró que debo mejorar más pero aún así espero que te guste está batalla.

 **AHORA SI COMENCEMOS!!** **INICIO DE OPENING**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin(se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa y atras de este una Sarada que veia todo facinado hasta que la nube empieza a dar varias vueltas aterrando a la chica que se aferro del son temiendo que caeria)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada y Gohan sobre esta, donde la chica seguia aferrandose del pelinegro con miedo de caerse de la nube)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti** ,

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh es destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de un extraño sujeto de una gran masa muscular)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve una sarada que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube del son que solo sonreia)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran explocion en 5 lugares distintos para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella con la letr Gohan transformarse en ssj)

 **FIN DEL OPENING** **CAPÍTULO 12** **LOS GUERREROS DE PLATA**

-" les juro que no tendré piedad de ustedes aunque supliquen "- decía con firmeza el son ante sus oponentes mientras una aura lo rodeaba mientras su pelo y ojos cambiaba de color.

-" que lastima.. "- hablaba la voz dentro de la cueva mientras se oía dentro de esta varios pasos, que se oian mas por como avanzaba, hasta que una persona salía de ahí sorprendiendo un poco al son al sentir el poder que liberaba la persona, aunque mantenía aún su expresión seria de super sayayin.

El hombre tenía una piel verde como los demás guerreros de plata, su pelo era naranja el cual era cubierto por un trapo negro que cubría su pelo, una inmensa cicatriz que recorría su cara, vestia una chamarra azul y pantalón blanco y una tela atada a su cintura, para acabar tenía unas botas amarillas y negras.

El hombre solo veía con una sonrisa siniestra al pelirubio que solo seguía con su expresión seria ante todo.

-" Gohan! "- el oji azul levanto un poco su mirada mientras veía bajar a su lado a Ten-shin-han y Yamcha que se ponían aún lado de el híbrido.

-" fueron ellos los que mataron a los guerreros "- dijo con seriedad el lobo solitario mientras veía a los guerreros de plata que no se inmutaban de tener a más contrincantes.

-" tiene un ki gigantesco cada uno "- respondía con seriedad el Cíclope también solo viendo a los de piel verde.

-" cuidado chicos.. acabaron con Trunks y Krillin sin problemas "- respondia secamente el son a los dos guerreros Z que solo asistieron mientras se disponían a atacar.

-" je.. "- con una sonrisa el líder de los guerreros de plata levantaba su mano a los tres peleadores que solo se mantuvieron expectantes de lo que haría -" acabenlos.. "- decia secamente el hombre de gran musculatura al cabo que los guerreros de plata apuntaban a los pies de los presentes que sabía que trataban.

De un segundo a otro los 3 aliens lanzaron una esfera de energía a los pies de los guerreros que empezaron a levitar mientras una inmensa cortina de humo aparecía donde hubo el contacto entre las ráfagas de ki y el suelo.

Segundos después se vio de este como salían los 3 soldados de plata a atacar a los guerreros Z, donde Gohan, seguido de Ten y Yamcha también fueron a impactar con ellos.

El primero en impactar fue el híbrido contra el alien de barba naranja, que al hacer contacto sus puños causaron una leve onda de aire, momentos después el pelirubio trato de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que el alien que esquivo el golpe para luego regresaron al son que este también lo esquivo repitiéndose el ciclo varias veces atacando y contratando los ataques que le daba su oponente.

 **CON YAMCHA**

A pesar que la batalla de el son estaba pareja, la de los otros dos peleadores no era lo mismo.

El lobro solitario había ido contra el enano que se había enfrentado Gohan, el cual a pesar de su altura, su velocidad le causaba bastantes problemas.

-" ataque del lobo "- decía el guerrero con cicatriz al estar frente a su atacante para luego atacarlo con una frenesi de golpes que los esquiva a sin ningún muestra de dificultad o cansancio.

Cuando Yamcha se encontraba apunto de acabar con su ataque dando un fuerte avanze hacia adelante y darle en el estomago a su contrincante, el alien esquivo antes que el golpe le impactará y extendía sus manos de las cuales empezó a surgir unas extrañas cuerdas moradas que iban contra el lobo solitario que solo atinó a decender al suelo rápidamente y empezó a volar entre las construcciones esperando que el hilo deje de seguirle, algo que no pasaba ya que a pesar de las tantas vueltas que daba el hilo le seguía como si un gato persiguiera a un ratón.

El guerrero al ver que no lograría más solo escapando dio una vuelta en otra construcción para después centrar bastante energía en su mano derecha donde de esta surgió una esfera amarilla de un tamaño bastante pequeño pero algo considerable.

-" ah!! "- dio un leve grito mientras lanzaba la esfera a las cuerdas causando una leve explocion que levanto una corriente de humo, sacando una sonrisa al oxidado guerrero que creyó que todo había acabado -" (bien.. ahora debo volver a pelear con.. Que?! No puedo moverme?!) "- la sonrisa del guerrero cambio a una de terror al sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía, manteniéndose en la misma posición que tenía cuando había lanzado la ráfaga de energía.

-" jiji "- una leve risa apareció atrás de Yamcha, el cual como pudo giro un poco su cabeza, viendo como su oponente se hayaba a tras suyo, con su mano izquierda levantada la cual emanaba nuevamente esos extraños hilos morados, que si veías a donde iba, podías ver que se encontraba sujetando a el guerrero de los pies, cintura y brazos, mientras que la mano derecha la tenía alzada con una energia morada en ella.

Lo siguiente que se vio lejos de ahí fue una inmensa explosión para luego ver como algo chocaba con varios muros, destrulleno los edificios que chocaba al primer contacto, hasta llegar a donde estaban hace unos momentos los guerreros de plata, cayendo esto cerca de los demás guerreros en estado de inconsciencia, tratando de el mismo lobo solitario, Yamcha, que parecía también haber caído inconciente por el ataque.

 **CON TEN-SHIN-HAN**

El Cíclope tampoco tenía una batalla fácil, su batalla contra la chica de los guerreros de plata no era nada fácil.

El Cíclope estaba en un choque de ataques con la alien, donde a pesar de estar igualados, la apariencia de los dos delataba quien era superior.

Desde el comienzo ten había dejado de ocultar su poder y iba atacando con todo su poder como podía, aunque la mujer no se quedaba usando casi la misma fuerza se enfrentaba, aunque la chica únicamente parecía estarse divirtiendo por la sonrisa en su cara, mientras que el Cíclope tenía una expresión de rabia y con varias gotas de sudor callendo por la cara representado bastante agotamiento.

El Cíclope intentó darle un fuerte en el estomago a la alien que lo esquivo sin problemas para después la chica juntar sus dos brazos y dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del guerrero que recibió el golpe cayendo al sólido suelo causando un leve cráter donde en este se encontraba el Cíclope que se mantenía a pesar de todo en pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

El guerrero con sus únicas fuerzas decidió hacer su ataque más poderoso, el guerrero Z junto sus manos formando un triángulo que empezaba a apuntar a la alien que con una sonrisa estaba inmóvil en el aire esperando el ataque de el guerrero.

-" **SHUNKAN IDO** "- dijo el Cíclope al tiempo que una inmensa cantidad de energía de sus manos salía a la mujer que por un momento su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa mientras solo recibió el ataque causando una inmensa explosión -" ah!!! "- volvió a lanzar su ataque el guerrero causando una segunda explosión donde estaba la chica -" ah!! "- y una vez más, el guerrero lanzó un tercer ataque el cual causo una explosión más grande que las anteriores, dando a entender que había usado más energía para ese tercer, solo para después seguir gritando varias veces más mientras por cada grito un nuevo ataque iba.

Luego de los muchos ataques del Cíclope donde este solo se mantuvo en su lugar, este se encontraba con ligera sonrisa y varias gotas de sudor en su cara mientras veía donde debería estar su atacante esperando que el daño que le hizo fuera suficiente para debilitarlo.

Cuando el humo se disipo el guerrero cambio su sonrisa de satisfacción a una de horro mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos mientras veía como su atacante, estaba aún en el mismo lugar, sin ningún daño y herida, simplemente viéndole con una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

El Cíclope al haber usado bastante energía sentía que en algún momento caería inconciente.

Pero antes que esto pasará, la chica le "ayudó" a caer en la inconsciencia al moverse a gran velocidad y aparecer en frente del guerrero dándole una fuerte patada a su pecho haciendo que se estrellara con varias paredes y destrulleno varias construcciones, hasta llegar también junto a los demás peleadores inconcientes, uniéndose a la pila de los guerreros caídos.

La chica solo sonreía mientras jugaba un poco con su pelo y voletaba al son el cual ahora estaba batallando no solo con el hombre de barba naranja, sino también con el hombre pequeño de los guerreros de plata.

La chica estaba lista para ir solo para sentir de un segundo a otro como su mejilla empezaba a dolerle solo para segundos después salir volando y estrellarse en una pared, mientras algunos escombros caían sobre ella.

-" quien demonios fue! "- grito con enojo la alien mientras salía de los escombros con su cara expresando completa irá a quien la ataco mientras se sobaba con su mano derecha se mejilla golpeada.

-" callate de una vez, muñeca de porcelana "- fue una voz femenina que alertó a la chica que solo sintio como recibía un nuevo golpe, está vez en el estomago haciendo que vuelva a salir volando para después está detenerse en medio del aire antes de impactar ante otra construcción.

Cuando la alien finalmente pudo recuperarse de sus dos golpes miro a su atacante que estaba frente a ella, tratándose de una bella chica de cabello rubio.

-" jeje desde que te vi en las cámaras ya quería darte un buen golpe "- decía con una sonrisa demasiado inocente la chica de pelo rubio mientras veía a la chica de los guerreros de plata que finalmente cambio su expresión de enojo a una sonrisa también bastante inocente mientras veía a su nueva oponente.

-" je, el amo Boyack estará muy agradecido que acabe con una molestia como tu.. aunque solo sea un simple humano "- decía con bastante tranquilidad la chica de pielverde que sacó una expresión seria a la rubia.

-" primero la única que terminará acabada serás tú y segundo.. "- decía la "humana" que de un segundo a otro desapareció y apareció al frente de la pelinaranja que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar un fuerte golpe que iba a su cara mandando la nuevamente a estrellarse -" no soy una simple humana "- decía volviendo a poner su sonrisa inocente mientras está era rodeada por una aura blanca, la chica que se trataba era la mismísima número 18, la cual estaba preparada para pelear con la alien que volvía a salir de los escombros para está ser rodeada por una aura verde.

Ambas chicas solo se vieron para después lanzarse en un fuerte duelo a puño limpio entre la androide y la alien, el cual daba comienzo a una nueva batalla.

 **DE VUELTA CON GOHAN**

El son seguía batallando con los guerreros de plata, los cuales, estaba segura que con un poco de dificultad podría lograrlo, aunque peleando con dos al mismo tiempo lo hacia más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Mientras el hombre de barba naranja atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo, el hombre enano usaba sus poderes haciendo que varios objetos fueran al son poniéndole en bastante dificultad.

El pelirubio trato de golpear a el alien de barba, que simplemente bloqueo al ataque mientras este después intentaba dar un golpe a la cara del son que solo bajo un poco su cabeza para esquivarlo para después darle un fuerte gancho al mentón de su contrincante haciendo que este se alejara un poco por el golpe.

Sin embargo al estar tan centrado en la batalla el son, no se dio cuenta cuando el otro alien estaba atras mientras levantaba sus dos manos donde de ellas salían los extraños hilos morados nuevamente que llegaron al híbrido que sintio como si perdiera el control completo de su cuerpo literalmente, salvo de su cabeza que logró conectarla un poco también como Yamcha, viendo como el enano lo había paralizado aunque está vez con las dos manos.

-" la habilidad de binju le permite paralizar cualquier cosa que entre al contacto con sus hilos sin excepción "- el son novio difícilmente su cabeza hacia al frente para luego ver con enojo hacia abajo a quien hablaba tratándose de el otro alien que parecía estar buscando algo en una casa demolida.

El alien buscó entre los escombros hasta hallar algo y sacarlo, tratándose de una inmensa viga de metal la cual debería ser un soporte de la casa ya demolida, aunque un lado de este parecía haberse roto, haciendo que tuviera un filo casi de un cuchillo.

-" jeje esto será suficiente "- decía el alien que tomaba la viga u apuntaba a el son que ya tenía la idea de que planeaba el guerrero de plata mientras intentaba liberarse de los hilos, lo cual sacaba una risa del enano que no dejaría que el son escapara -" no te preocupes, tu amiga junto con todos los demás te acompañarán pronto.. así que ve preparando la bienvenida "- decía con una sonrisa en su cara el alien al tiempo que lanzaba la inmensa viga al son que solo seguía tratando de liberarse mientras veía como la afilada viga se acercaba más a el.

Sin embargo a gran velocidad, un rápido borrón verde paso en frente del son antes que la viga llegará a chocar con el híbrido que veía como sorpresa que el gran pedazo de metal había desaparecido junto a los aliens que buscaron al responsables.

-" esto debe ser suyo "- decía con una sonrisa una voz que reconoció el son por completo que se alegro a pesar de aún ser incapaz de moverse solo para que después la viga fuera hacia el enano que reaccionó a tiempo, moviéndose de ahí pero deshaciendo el nudo que impidia el movimiento al son.

El pelo rubio no perdió la oportunidad y se dio rápidamente media vuelta y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al guerrero conocido como binju que al estar centrado en la viga recibió por completo el golpe mandando a volar varios metros hasta detenerse en el aire.

-" gracias, señor piccoro "- agradecía el híbrido a la persona que le ayudó mientras veía a su lado a el nameku, que se encontraba sobre una gran construcción mientras veía a el hijo de Goku solo para luego voltear su vista a una energía que sentía que se acercaba.

De un momento a otro, el líder de los guerreros de plata había parecido, mientras este se colocaba frente a la construcción donde estaba el nameku.

Luego de esto, los otros dos guerreros de plata empezaron a volar pero sorprendentemente hacia su líder mientras se colocaba a su lado con una sonrisa, a pesar de tener un nuevo contrincante.

El hombre de gran musculatura buscó por un momento con su mirada a la miembro restante de su grupo, solo viendo como no tan lejos de ahí, la chica de piel verde se iba enfrentando con Numero 18 en una batalla bastante reñida.

El hombre solo sonrió mientras levantaba su mano derecha ante el nameku y el híbrido que estaban listos para ver que hacían.

De un momento a otro, de la mano levantada por el líder de los guerreros de plata, surgió una ráfaga morada que a gran velocidad fue a donde batallaban las mujeres.

Las chicas no se dieron cuenta de la esfera hasta que está estuvo unos metros cerca de ellas, haciendo que ella dejarán de chocar los puños y dieran un salto para atras logrando evitar el ataque el cual siguió adelante por varios metros más hasta que choco con un edificio causando una inmensa explosión que levanto una inmensa cortina de humo.

La alien volteó y miro a quien lanzó el ataque, viendo a su líder con la mano alzada.

Donde en vez de enojarse un poco por que casi le diera solo sonreía, después de todo así era su líder, luego de eso, empezó a volar también hacía los demás guerreros de plata, dejando a la rubia que al darse cuenta que su oponente se retiraba le siguió para no dejaría escapar.

-" Número 18? "- preguntaba el son algo confundió mientras veía como primero había pasado la alien y se había reunido con los demás guerreros, solo para después ver como la mencionada le seguía de cerca pero al ver como la chica ya no se encontraba sola se detuvo cerca de el nameku y el son.

-" no se confundan.. si no acabamos con estos idiotas no habra personas que preparen mas ropa de la que me gusta "- decía la chica con neutralidad mientras no dejaba de ver al ahora reunido grupo de plata formarse, al tiempo que daba una excusa nada razonable de porque pelear.

Los dos guerreros Z solo decidieron ignorar su cometario y ver también a los guerreros, con una expresión bastante seria pensando en alguna forma de detenerlos, mientras que los aliens solo esperaban con una sonrisa nada sincera a que ellos hicieran su primer movimiento.

-" tsk .. separados podemos con ellos pero juntos son muy poderosos "- decía el son al tiempo que la chica y el nameku se mantenían serios.

-" no te confundas Gohan, ellos no son nada... "- decía el namekiano a su alumno -" el único que si es peligroso es el del medio "- decía con simpleza el nameku mientras que el mencionado solo sonreía al centro de atención.

-" digan lo que sea.. pero no me pienso quedar otro segunda hablando "- hablaba la rubia mientras está sin ninguna respuesta iba contra Boyack, que solo sonreía por esto, mientras que los demás miembros se alejaban de la construcción donde se hallaban hace unos momentos.

-" tsk.. esa mujer "- decía el nameku que empezó a volar también esperando también dar pelea, el estaba seguro de algo, su fuerza era muy inferior a la de su nuevo contrincante.

Cuando al chica llegó una inmensa explocion llego lo cual levanto una gran cortina de humo.

Tras disiparse, se veía a la androide, que intentaba dar un golpe a la cara de el alien que la bloqueo usando solo su mano.

El segundo ataque fue por el nameku que llegó y intentando darle un golpe en el estomago de el alien, que sorprendentemente levanto un poco su rodilla, bloqueando el puño sin parecer recibir algún verdadero daño en el parte del cuerpo donde llegó el golpe del nameku.

Ambos guerreros empezaron a atacar a sin piedad a el alien que solo esquivaba sin problemas los ataque a pesar de su gran musculatura.

La chica intentó darle otro golpe en la cara entre sus muchos ataques, lo cual no desaprovechó Boyack, y tras mover un poco su cabeza para no recibir el golpe usando su mano derecha el dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a la rubio que escupió algo de saliva al sentir como el aire parecía irse de ella por unos momentos.

El nameku a pesar de ver el contrataque de el alien no dejó de atacar pero de un momento a otro recibió un fuerte rodillazo también en el estomago también sacándole saliva de su boca mientras intentaba recuperarse y seguir atacando, algo que su oponente no dejaría que pasará.

-" SEÑOR PICCORO! "- gritaba el Super sayayin que trato de ir a la pelea solo para ser detenido por los 3 guerreros de plata que se ponían frente al listos para pelear, algo que el son no tuvo más opción mientras se preparaba para nuevamente pelear a pesar de su desventaja numérica.

El alien empezó a sujetar a sus oponentes de sus cabezas que trataron de liberarse pero antes que pudieran decir o hacer algo el alien choco la cabeza de los dos guerreros contra la otra, causando que lo sintieran que sus cabezas empezaban a sangrar.

Para acabar, Boyack, los solto por un momento, solo para después darle una fuerte patada a la rubia, y un fuerte golpe en la cara a el nameku que salieron volando contra varios edificios hasta llegar al sólido pavimento que sorpresivamente se había abierto tras la caída de los guerreros mientras se enterraban en el suelo, mientras movían un poco su cuerpo en señal de mantenerse conscientes y lograr recuperarse, aunque ninguno dando frutos, solo sintiendo como en cualquier momento caería también en la inconsciencia.

El alien miro esto con una sonrisa sádica y reunió dos inmensas esferas de energías obviamente con claras intenciones de lanzar las dos esferas de energía y eliminar a dos personas por sus propias manos sin necesidad de sus subordinados.

-" **BIG BANG ATACK!!** "- se oyó cerca de el alien de piel verde al tiempo que este dejaba de cargar su ataque y esquivaba una esfera de energía azul de gran tamaño que iva contra el.

El causante de el ataque estaba varios metros alzado sobre el alien, tenía una extraña armadura con azul y con partes blancas y amarillas, todo su pelo parado hacia arriba el cual era de color negro junto a sus ojos.

El extraño sujeto decendio hasta estar al frente de el líder de los guerreros de plata viéndolo con una sonrisa -" prepárate que acabaré contigo "- decía con una sonrisa confiada el guerrero viendo a el ser de piel verde que solo sonrió ante esto y cruzaba sus manos y ponía una expresión de confianza absoluta.

-" ja.. otro simple humano que parece que no aprecia su vida "- decia con simpleza el guerrero de musculatura que causaba una expresión de enojo de su oponente.

-" la única cucaracha de los dos eres tu!! "- decía con enojo el guerrero al tiempo que este empezaba a ser iluminado de una aura amarilla mientras su pelo y cejas se volvían amarillo y sus ojos se volvían azules, tratándose del mismo príncipe de los sayayin, Vegeta, que había accedido a su transformación de super sayayin y rodeado de aún ala ir a dorada ir a impactar contra el alien que puso sus manos a sus lados para luego irse también a impactar contra el príncipe de los sayayins, causando una gran explosión que causó que todo temblaba en esa zona.

 **ZONA DONDE ESTABAN LOS GUERREROS INCONCIENTES**

Los temblores del combate entre el Sayayin y Boyack rezonaba a pesar de lo lejos que se hallaba la zona, varios temblores pasaban bajo los guerreros inconcientes haciendo que unos entre ellos empezará a recuperar la conciencia.

-" agh.. "- uno de los guerreros dijo al tiempo que como podía se levantaba del sólido suelo y veía a su alrededor trunks, el cual era el que había logrado volver a la conciencia.

Su concentración fue en ver como estaba rodeado de varios de los guerreros Z y la amiga de Gohan que había conocido un día antes del torneo, al menos agradecía poder sentir la precensia de las personas, lo cual podía hacer que sintiera la energía de los guerreros... bastante bajas, pero eso mejor que lo peor.

La segunda cosa que llamó su atención fue sentir varios ki de gran tamaño cerca sullo uno de ellos de su padre el cual parecía haber vuelto a pelear, y el otro era de Gohan eso era otra inegable, lo que de verdad lo preocupaba es las otras 4 precensias de energía cerca de ahí, todas de corazón maligno y que la más fuerte de todas se estaba enfrentando a su padre.

-" (maldicion.. no puedo quedarme aqui sin hacer nada) "- sin pensarlo dos veces fue rodeado de una aura blanca el pelilavanda para luego está cambiarse en una aura dorada mientras este también pasaba a su frase de super sayayin.

El ahora pelo rubio empezó a volar sin saber que su transformación había despertado a alguien más.

Tras unos momentos de ir volando llegó a el campo de pelea viendo como una batalla era entre Gohan y tres guerreros de piel verde, y la segunda era de su padre contra un guerrero de gran musculatura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a donde se hallaba su padre peleando intentando ante todo ayudar en la batalla.

 **CON BOYACK Y VEGETA**

Ambos guerreros tenían una fuerte batalla, ambos peleando muy parejos y sin descanso en seguir atacando.

El sayayin de raza pura tenía una expresión seria combianda con enojo sin detenerse en su fuerte frenesí de ataques, algo que parecía dar éxito cuando entre tantos golpes repartos entre los guerreros un fuerte rodillas por parte del príncipe a el líder de los guerreros de plata causo que el mencionado saliera volando agua unas construcciones causando una gran destrucción.

El padre de trunks sin pensarlo extendió sus brazos a sus lados mientras una energía amarilla se formaba entre ellos, para luego lentamente acercar sus dos manos hasta estar las dos juntas al frente suyo.

-" FINAL FLASH!!!!! "- dijo el Super sayayin al tiempo que un gran rayo salía de sus manos de un color amarillo a donde había impactado al alien, que tras finalmente salir de los escombros logro ver el ataque sin mas opcion que dejar de contenerse.

El collar de Boyack empezó a brillar al tiempo que su piel parecía volver un poco más verdosa de a casa momento.

De un segundo a otro cuando el ataque estaba apunto de impactar, el guerrero del espacio usando únicamente una mano desvío el ataque hacia arriba el cual siguió por un tiempo hasta que este acabo en una inmensa explosión.

-" nani?! "- dijo en Spock el sayayin viendo como su ataque más poderoso era desviado como si nada para luego sentir como su oponente aparecía frente a el y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara mandandolo a volar.

Antes que el príncipe de los sayayins reaccionó su oponente apareció atrás y le dio un golpe que lo volvió a sacar volando.

El guerrero de plata solo siguió repitiendo este ataque varias veces, aunque cada vez que lo hacia su musculatura parecía aumentar mas mientras su piel se volvía verde y su ropa superior rompiéndose por cada golpe impactado.

-" Ahh "- el alien le dio una fuerte patada al príncipe de los sayayins, al tiempo que su ropa superior no resistió mas, rompiéndose y haciendo que vuele su trapo que cubría su pelo naranja, ahora teniendo una musculatura más grande de la que tenía antes además de un color más verdoso que antes.

El príncipe sayayin intentaba recuperarse pero sus intentos de detenerse por su cuenta fueron detenidos cuando alguien lo sujeto por atrás haciendo que este dejará de moverse quedando estático en su lugar.

-" largo trunks.. puedo encargarme de esto solo.. "- decía el Guerero Z mientras se libraba de la persona que lo ayudaba a no irse volando mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo daba a su hijo, tratándose de una cápsula.

-" lo siento pa... pero esta batalla no la ganarás tu solo "- decía el guerrero del futuro al tiempo que presionaba el botón de la cápsula haciendo que un humo aparezca solo para luego disiparse verse a el híbrido aún en su estado de super sayayin mientras tenía su espada en su mano.

-" tsk.. como sea, pero si pasa algo estas advertido "- decía el sayayin de raza pura a su hijo mientras era rodeado por una aura amarilla para volver al ataque.

-" hai.. "- dijo simplemente trunks al tiempo que este también era rodeado por una aura amarilla y veía junto a su padre a su oponente el cual con una sonrisa torcida los veía mientras hacía un gesto de que se acercarán lo cual los dos guerreros sin pensarlo fueron al ataque.

 **EN ESTOS MISMOS INSTANTES CON SARADA**

-" uuhg... "- la única chica entre el montón de guerreros inconcientes empezaba a reaccionar un poco mientras movia un poco sus manos y pies y luego intentar abrir sus ojos.

La chica abrió levemente sus ojos tras finalmente lograr salir de la inconsciencia. A pesar que intentó ver su alrededor era bastante difícil, ya que el único objeto que permitía su visión con el mundo se encontraba desconectada al tener una lentilla apunto de romperse y la otra sin ningún vidrio, a pesar de su vista, la joven quiso hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles en usar todos los conocimientos que había aprendido en el son para esto, iniciando con ponerse de pie, solo para sentir como el dolor llegaba a sus pies haciendo que tuviese que mantenerse en la misma posición de pie, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza al sentir ahora un dolor de esta, solo para cuando alejo su mano ver como esta estaba llena de sangre .. su sangre.

La chica trataba de recordar como había recibido ese golpe, lo último que recordaba era que se andaba enfrentando a uno de los aliens de piel verde, el cual luego de sacarse de su agarre este le había dado un fuerte golpe, luego de eso, su cabeza no le transmitía otro dato que le ayudará a recordar.

Su concentración se cambio de un momento a otro al sentir un fuerte temblor en la zona nuevamente causando que la chica se mantuviera en pie con dificultad para después caminar con cuidado a un espacio más abierto, siendo más exacto fue de el edificio, para ver que sucedía.

Lo primero que vio fue las varios construcciones en la zona, la cuales, algunas parecían estar destruidas.

Aumento más su marcha, centrando fuerza en sus pies para luego, dar un gran salto y llegar sobre una construcción que se mantenía intacta, dejándole una mejor vista de su alrededor.

La ciudad parecía estar completamente abandonada, salvo por varias personas que peleaban ahí en dos grupos diferentes.

El primero era un grupo de 3 personas que consistían en Trunks, Vegeta y Boyack que seguian aun en su batalla.

Mientras que el otro era de el son junto a tres guerres de color verde donde la ojijade logró reconocer a el que le había dejado inconciente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se limpio algo de sangre que iba bajando por su cara para luego empezar a correr a donde estaba el son esperando aunque fuera un poco ayudar.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DE LA TIERRA**

-" y ahora que hacemos?! no podemos quedarnos solo aquí viendo esto?! "- respondía el asistente del Supremo kaiosama a su superior que en estos momentos se mantenía inerte viendo el espacio.

Desde hace tiempo, supieron que los guerreros conocidos como "los guerreros de plata " parecían hallarse en el lado norte del universo, a pesar de todo, no habían hecho nada desde eso.

-"... nolsoe "- dijo el ser de color morado a su aprendiz que quedo en shock -" (si todos los kaios estuvieramos.. seguro podríamos con ellos, pero ahora solo quedo yo, así que... ) no tendremos otra opccion que recorrir a la ayuda de los guerreros de los kaiosama o incluso de los mortales "- terminaba de hablar el Supremo kaiosama.

Kibito por un momento estaba inseguro de la idea, después de todo, el cargo que tenían como dioses les impidia ser más que simples espectadores de lo que pasa...

Aun así era su obligación que el universo estuviera en equilibrio.

-" Supremo kaiosama! Supremo kaiosama! "- una voz rezono en el ambiente, la cual era escuchada por el dios y su ayudante.

-" que sucede kaio del norte para hablarnos de esa forma sin previo aviso, debe ser algo muy importante "- decia el de piel morada viendo al cielo intentando mantener su postura superior ante sus inferiores.

-" y lo es.. esos guerreros que habla los hallamos "- decía el kaio del norte telepaticamente haciendo que los dos únicos habitantes del planeta Supremo queden en Spock.

-" expliquenos más de lo que está pasando "- habló con completa seriedad Kibito queriendo saber como los habían encontrado.

 **EN EL OTRO MUNDO**

-" esta bien lo hare lo más rápido posible "- dijo el kaio mientras este usando un trapo pequeño se limpiaba varias gotas de sudor que caían por su cara por los nervios.

A alrededor suyo, los 3 kaios habían hecho algo de espacio, ninguno quería intervenir, después de todo, estaban comunicándose con una persona con un cargo más alto que el gran kaiosama.

-" se encuentran en mi parte del universo, en la vía láctea, en el planeta conocido como tierra.. actualmente se encuentran enfrentándose a varios guerreros de esta "- decía con una voz neutra el kaio del norte.

-" (y como va la batalla) "- pregunto el Supremo kaiosama algo que simplemente era escuchado por em maestro de Goku, esperando que haya aún posibilidades de salvar el planeta.

-" de los 5 guerreros que habían 1 ya fue derrotado, pero los demás siguen peleando "- dijo ante la sorpresa de su superior al no creer que unos mortales hayan derrotado a uno de esos guerreros, pero aún así esto no parecía cambiar su actitud.

-" (creen que puedan ganar?) "- pregunto nuevamente el ser de color morado volvió a preguntar esperando que si fuera posible que esos guerreros acabarán SU problema.

-" ... "- el kaio quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras a un lado suyo volteó a ver a su estudiante el cual estaba sentado en posición de loto pero con una expresión seria en su cabeza.

Antes que el kaio le hubiera hablado al Supremo kaiosama le informó a su aprendiz que se alejara, el cual solo centrado en la batalla había hecho caso y llendose intentando sentir la precensia de sus amigos a pesar de estar en el otro mundo.

-" puede ser.. per ahora están en una considerable desventaja numérica "- dio su veredicto final el kaio del norte sobre su opinión de la batalla, sabía que los Guerreros Z podrían vencerlos, pero en estos momentos la mayoría ya había caído inconciente, siendo ahora Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks los únicos que estában para pelear contra 4 guerreros por su cuenta.

-" (bien.. iremos en un momento a su ubicación para planear algo, eso es todo) "- dio sus últimas palabras el Supremo kaiosama antes con el kaio de norte que corto su comicacion y volteaba a ver a su alumno.

-" listo Goku "- dijo el ser de piel azul para que de un segundo a otro su alumno se levantará y se acercará a su maestro y tocará su hombro para poder ver la batalla, algo que no inmutó para nada a su maestro.

Nadie dijo nada más, solo esperando que los superiores a ellos llegarán y haci de verdad si es posible intervenir en lo que fuera.

 **DE VUELTA EN LA PELEA**

El híbrido seguía peleando con los guerreros de plata sin piedad, cada uno en poderosos ataques, complicando bastante al son, ya que si intentaba atacar otro contratadas, si bloqueaba, atacaban al mismo tiempo, y si se alejaban iban directamente a atacarlo.

El pelirubio trato de darle un golpe a el alien de barba naranja, solo para que este lo bloqueará con una mano y luego la chica y enano de los guerreros de plata atacarlo por varios lados esquivandolo por poco el son.

Esta luego quiso atacar a la mujer solo para antes que su golpe impactará el mismo se detuviera de golpe debido a los hilos del enano solo para recibir dos poderosos golpes de la chica y el barbudo mandandolo al suelo, causando una gran cortina de humo.

-" **KAMEHAMEHA**!! "- se oía la voz de el son en el humo solo para que un gran rayo azul saliera de este a donde se hallaban los guerreros de plata que lograron esquivar el ataque por poco.

Mientras los guerreros de plata estaban centrados en el ataque ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando un fugaz de este que terminó impactando con la chica en su estomago provocando que la mencionada sacara algo de saliva mientras salía volando.

Cuando los dos hombres del grupo se dieron cuenta de esto era tarde ya que el enano había también recibidos una fuerte patada en su cara también mandandolo a volar para luego el barbudo sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza también mandandolo a volar.

Segundos después la fugaz luz amarilla se detuvo viendo que era Gohan el responsable de los ataques el cual con una expresión seria veía a donde habían ido a volar cada uno de los aliens viendo como estos momentos después cada uno con una expresión de enojo los veían con claras intenciones de lo que arían con el pelo rubio.

-" parece que las cucarachas si son difíciles de matar "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el son antes de sentir como sus atacantes se enviaban más y se lanzaban a el con claras intenciones de acabarlo -" (ahora nadie aprecia una buena broma) "- pensaban el peligro que cambio si sonrisa a una expresión seria mientras este volvía nuevamente al ataque.

 **CON VEGETA Y TRUNKS**

Padre y hijo seguían luchando en una feroz batalla contra el líder de los guerreros de plata, si es que podía decirse así, ya que en estos momentos Boyack andaba teniendo en todo momento la ventaja en la batalla.

-" ah!!! "- gritaba el príncipe sayayin al atacar a el alien que empezaba a atacar con un frenesí de golpes a el alien que esquivaba los ataques hasta que el príncipe intentó darle una patada en el estomago lo cual el alien se defendió sujetando su pie antes que impacte con su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue empezar a dar vueltas en si aún sujetando el pie del guerrero Z que fue atraído también dando vueltas y vueltas para luego este ser lanzado por Boyack a una construcción destrullendola al contacto.

-" papá!! "- gritaba el hijo del Vegeta al tiempo que este aparecía arriba de el alien mientras sujetaba su espada con sus dos manos y la bajaba con fuerza intentando partir a la mitad a su oponente que simplemente usando su mano derecha sujeto su espada.

El super sayayin a pesar de eso siguió sujetando el mango de la espada mientras intentaba que está avanzará, con la esperanza de que logrará cortar a su oponente o siquiera hacerle algún daño.

Algo que nunca espero el viajero del futuro fue que usando su mano restante le suejtara el cuello con fuerza, impidiendole tener su preciado oxígeno -" las cucarachas siempre serán cucarachas "- decía con malicia el guerrero de plata solo para darle una fuerte patada a el Super sayayin que causó que escupiera saliva y finalmente soltara su espada y su pelo volverse nuevamente a como era antes y dejando de hacer forcejeos para liberarse del ahorcamiento, volviendo a la inconsciencia por segunda vez en el día.

A pesar de caer inconciente el líder de los guerreros de plata no dejó de sujetar su cuello hasta segundos después de estar seguro que si había caído, soltandolo como si nada para que este carga al sólido suelo como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura.

-" **CAÑÓN GYARIKKU HO** "- Boyack centro atención hacia unos escombros donde habia caido el padre de trunks solo para ver como un inmenso ataque morado iba contra de el, siendo este ataque de el príncipe de los sayayins que a pesar de estar agotado, aún daría batalla hasta su último aliento.

Sin perder más tiempo el guerrero de gran musculatura centro energía en su mano derecha, formando así una esfera de energía azul que fue lanzada para contestar con el ataque el Super sayayin.

Ambos ataques chocando al mismo tiempo crenado una fuerte corriente entre estos, a pesar de que el ataque de Vegeta parecía ser más poderoso, la esfera de Boyack iba avanzando lentamente usando solo una mano hacia donde estaba el príncipe de los sayayins que solo fruncio el ceño mientras veía con enojo como el ataque estaba apunto de impactar con el.

-" que no entiendes que unos insectos como ustedes no están a mi nivel "- dijo con aburrimiento el alien pero en vez de romper el orgullo de Vegeta solo le hizo que pusiera más poder en el ataque.

-" cállate!!!! "- decía al tiempo que usaba todas sus fuerzas posibles haciendo que sorpresivamente el ataque fuera el doble de grande haciendo que Boyack pusiera una leve mueca de sorpresa viendo como el ataque habia aumentado de golpe -" muere de una maldita vez!!!!! "- decía con enojo el príncipe de los sayayins al tiempo que el ataque terminaba de impactar con el líder de los guerreros de plata causando una inmensa explosión en donde se encontraba, causando que el Super sayayin pusiera una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-" porque sonríes "- se ollo una voz en medio de el humo causando que los ojos de Vegeta se cierren por un momento mientras veía con Shock donde se dizipaba el humo.

Ante el.. se encontraba el guerrero de plata teniendo leves residuos de humo en su cuerpo, y con una mano al frente suyo, la cual estaba con leves heridas en esta, dando a entender que con esta bloqueo el ataque, mientras su otra mano la cual estaba a su costado está tenía una energía azul como la de antes.

-" sinceramente me sorprendes, pero tristemente con ese poder apenas podrías darme pelea, pero parece que eso es todo lo que podrás hacer "- intentaba "animar" el alien al príncipe de los sayayins que se había quedado estático al ver como su oponente seguía aún en pie y sin ninguna herida grave salvo en su mano.

El líder de los guerreros de plata lanzó el ataque ante el Super sayayin que veía todo con temor para luego recibir el ataque de lleno causando una inmensa explosión.

-" aaahhhhhh!!! "- fue el grito de el Sayayin al tiempo que este salía de la explocion nuevamente en su estado base para luego caer al suelo inconciente.

-" je.. estos idiotas jamás entenderán que este mundo ya no les pertenece.. "- decía con simpleza el lider de los guerreros de plata para si mismo solo para luego ver una inmensa explosión donde se encontraban peleando sus lacayos y el son -" luego de que acabe contigo, este bello mundo me pertenecera a mi y solo a mi "- decía con malicia el alien al tiempo que era rodeado por una aura verde y iba a la dirección donde estaban el último oponente por el destino de el planeta tierra.

 **EN OTRA PARTE DE LA TIERRA, CON MR SATAN**

Gritos.. era lo único que se escuchaba en el estadio, mas exactos dirigidos donde se encontraba Mr.Satan.. tras ver los primeros combates, el mencionado no había hecho aparición, todos se habían quedado en su lugar esperando que su "heroe" aparezca y derrote a los villanos.

Aunque el parecía también tener sus problemas...

-" papá!!!! sal de ahí ahora!!! Debes acabar con esos malhechores "- decía video mientras tocaba varias veces con sus mano una puerta sin detenerse, siendo esta la puerta que conectaba con el baño.

-" tsk.. n-no no puedo hija, algo no me cayó bien, no puedo ir a pelear si estoy así! "- decía Mr. Sanan a su hija la cual no se detenía, a pesar de que por su voz debería estar en el inodoro el mencionado se encontraba en posición fetal en el suelo mientras iba temblando un poco.

-" pues que rayos haces ahí papá!!!! "- gritaba con enojo la chica mientras empezaba a dar golpazos a la puerta como si intentará romperla, poniendo las nervioso a su padre.

-" no quieres saber!!! "- dijo de golpe Mr.Satan a su hija temiendo que está la viera en posición fetal, pero viendo que ahora estaba en el baño y supuestamente fingia que tenía "problemas de digestión" su hija malentendido el mensaje.

-" (ok eso yo me lo gane) "- pensaba video que sentía que iba a devolver el desayuno al imaginar que " hacia" su padre en el baño solo para luego recuperarse y volver a golpear la puerta -" papá no hay tiempo para eso!! Sal ahora mismo!!!! "- decía firmemente la hija del "salvador" del mundo.

-" pe-pero hija no puedo yo soy un... "- intento hablar el padre de videl, pero fue detenida por la misma.

-" sin peros!!! , papá eres la persona más fuerte!! Demuestra que lo eres! Todo depende de ti papá!! Si mi mamá estuviera aquí te estaría animando!!! Y por como siempre me cuentas le harias caso a lo que te piediera !!! "- gritaba todas las verdades a su padre esperando que aunque fuera para regañarle saliera, lo cual al menos sería un avance.

-" ... tienes razón... "- fue lo único que se escuchó solo para segundos después de la puerta salga Mr. Satan mientras este caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de salida, no para huir, sino para algo más.

-" (nunca falla) "- sonreía la chica solo para luego ver más fijamente a su papá, más exactamente.. una parte de un rollo de papel que se hallaba pegada a su pie.. -" {mejor que lo vea por su cuenta} "- decía la chica con una gota de sudor viendo como su papá se iba a "ayudar en la pelea" con el papel aún en el pie.

Tras salir, fue apollado por la gente y venerado, como si la amenaza ya hubiera acabado, sin embargo, a pesar de su expresión sería, el barbudo estaba centrado en unos pensamientos.

-" (Dios detente que haces?! Debo detenerme!!!) "- pensaba para si mismo el "salvador" de la tierra tratando de frenar su paso, sin embargo, el solo oír como gritaban su nombre una y otra vez, le impidian eso.

Al llegar a la zona de los carros tenía una segunda oportunidad de excusarse diciendo que no pudiese caber, pero fue sorprendido cuando la gente intentó meterlo de una forma "nada ecucada" haciendo que este quedará de cabeza en el asiento y los pies fuera de la máquina.

-" esperen esperen!!! Al menos déjenme acomodarme!!! "- decía el "heroe" solo para ver como la máquina se cerraba sin siquiera acomodarse -" ahhhhhhh!!! "- dando un grito nada varonil, Mr. Satan fue arrojado por la máquina tomando la misma máquina por la que habían ido los presentes, llendo para "ayudar" a el único guerrero restante.

 **CON GOHAN**

El mencionado se hallaba aún batallando con los guerreros de plata los cuales no dejaban de atacarlo sin muestra de piedad.

En uno de sus descuidos fue recibido por una fuerte patada grupal de los tres guerrero mandandolo al sólido suelo a estrellarse.

Cuando este salió de los escombros vio con algo de sorpresa y horror como los tres guerreros tenían alzadas una mano con dirección hacia el mientras que en estas se formaba en cada mano una esfera de energía alertando al son de moverse si no hubiera sido por alguien que detuvo el ataque.

-" Es suficiente "- decía una voz atrás de los guerreros de plata que aportaron un poco su mirada para luego bajar su mano con un poco de cautela y que de esta desapareciera la energía en estas.

-" si gran Boyack! "- decía al unísono los tres presentes mientras estos veían cara a cara a la persona frente a ellos tratándose de el mencionado que voletaba a donde estaba el son.

-" se nota que no pueden acabar con alguien ni teniendo ventaja numérica.. "- decía con simpleza el guerrero de gran musculatura a sus lacayos que solo dijeron " lo lamentamos" mientras hacian una pequeña reverencia -" me importa que se disculpen.. ahora quédense atrás... y si se atreven a interferir tendrán el mismo final que los habitantes de este planeta "- decía con una voz neutra el guerrero mientras defendía al suelo, dejando bastante asustados a los subordinados que solo están concentrados en ver la batalla del el son y su líder.

Al estar en el suelo Boyack, vio a su contrincante, Son Gohan, que le veía de la misma forma.

-" no importa cuantas esperanzas tengas en ganar, tu destino fue sellado cuenta caímos en la tierra.. sólo rindete y te dejarémos ver como este mundo conoce la verdadera belleza "- decía con una sonrisa sádica Boyack mientras cruzaba los brazos y fue a al pelirubio que no se inmutaba.

-" no pienso rendirme.. como mi padre, daría la vida por este planeta si es necesario para protegerla "- decía el Super sayayin al tiempo que se ponía en pose de pelea y veía a su adversario con enojo que solo sonrió ante esto.

-" si es así.. disculpate con el cuando lo veas.. "- fue lo último que dijo el guerrero de gran musculatura para después lanzarse a ataque a puño limpio al híbrido que respondió el ataque de la misma forma, haciendo que los dos puños chocaron provocando un cráter en su alrededor.

El pelirubio trato de darle un golpe a la cara de el alien que lo bloqueo con una mano, algo que aprovechó el Super sayayin para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de su atacante que lo bloqueo nuevamente como si nada.

Antes que el son pudiese planear una nueva estrategia el alien sin muestra de humanidad, golpeó su cabeza con la de el peligro haciendo que este retrocediera algo que no perdió la oportunidad el alien que junto sus dos manos y el dio un fuerte golpe a el peligro en el estomago, mandandolo a volar varios metros.

El son se detuvo en el aire y a pesar del dolor que sentía continuó luchando, lazando varias ráfagas de energías a Boyack que volaba a el mientras desviaba con una sola mano cada ataque que iba dirigido a el.

Gohan al ver que no funcionaba sus ataques fue a atacarlo directamente, donde a pesar de todo ambos peleaban con igual, aunque era más difícil para el híbrido, debido a que su contrincante era casi el doble de gran que el.

El combate siguió ya vi por unos minutos, ambos peleando sin frenesí, donde a pesar que Gohan lograba atinar golpes a su contrincante, Boyack simplemente estaba esperándolo dándole varios golpes desde cara, estomago o alguna extremidad con el fin de que se le rompieran.

En uno de sus ataques sin piedad de el alien, le clavó un fuerte golpe en el estomago a el son que salió varios metros atrás que cayó en una construcción, rompiendo la en instantes.

-" sinceramente crei que darías más pelea que esto.. pero resulta que eres otra cucaracha "- decía el guerrero al tiempo que una energía azul se formaba en la palma de la mano -" vete despidiendo de ese mundo "- dijo en el momento que iba lanzar la esfera cuando..

Spush

Wash

El líder de los guerreros de plata vio confundido como delante suyo una cortina de humo había aparecido mientras estaba impaciente a ver que pasaria despues.

Cuando el humo se disipo, el pelinegro no se hallaba enfureciendo a el líder de los guerreros de plata -" solo ganas algo de tiempo... "- dijo con simpleza Boyack para luego ver a sus lacayos que esperaron alguna respuesta de su líder -" encuentrenlo.. y esta ves no quiero errores "- dijo con una voz aogo siniestra para que sus subordinados asientan y busquen en la zona el paradero del son, mientras Boyack solo sonreia mientras cruzaba sus brazos -" (luego de que acabe con el.. nada me detendrá) "- pensaba el guerrero de gran musculatura mientras se imaginaba ya tener la vistoria muy cerca.

 **NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ**

-" tsk... qu-que paso.. "- se preguntaba el son mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y explicaba como sentía algo lejos la precensia de Boyack y sus soldados -" Sarada? "- preguntaba el pelirubio mientras podía ver algo borroso a su amiga frente a el.

-" cuando pude logré tomarte y irme lo más rápido que pude de ahi en silencio... pero creo que ahora te están buscando "- hablaba la chica la cual, junto a su amigo se hayaba dentro de una de las tantas construcciones que tenía el lugar, mientras que el son están rescotado en una pared y la ojijade teniendo sus manos en su pecho mientras una extraña luz verde salía de el.

-" gracias Sa.."- el son iba a hablar cuando finalmente pudo ver mejor a su amiga viendo la situación en la que se hallaba.

La chica tenía los lentes rotos, varias heridas de menos grado en sus zonas visibles, su ropa con varios cortes, y principalmente y lo que más llamó al son, algo de sangre que bajaba por su cabeza.

-" Sarada estas? "- pregunto algo nervioso el son viendo fijamente a su amiga que seguía centrada en la vista donde se ubicaban sus manos.

-" no te preocupes.. el dolor no es tanto, ya me se pasará.. por el momento es mejor que te recuperes un poco para que podamos juntos ir a pelear "- decía la chica mientras seguía curando al son, que a pesar de tantos golpes recibidos, la mayoría de sus huesos estaban aún en buen estado.

-" espera sarada es arriesgado... tsk.. aún no estas lista para estas peleas.. "- intentaba detener el Super sayayin a su amiga de pelear contra los guerreros de plata.

-" tranquilo Gohan.. estaré bien.. "- intento animar a su amigo la chica solo solo para ver como este había sujetado sus manos y le veía con una expresión seria -" Gohan? "- decía la chica solo para que su amigo le soltara mientras la chica dejaba de curarle.

-" Sarada.. tengo el poder suficiente para destruir un planeta "- dijo con simpleza el son dejando en Shock a la chica auque no entendía que tenía que ver con la batalla, -" y aún así.. estoy en este estado, ya que con los que nos enfrentamos son igual de fuertes o más, en especial su líder "- dijo para que la chica le entendiera -" si vas.. posiblemente.. ellos te.. "- iba a decir el son pero fue detenida cuando la chica el dio un leve golpe en ma cabeza-" ay? Y eso? "- pregunto viendo a la chica que le vio con una leve expresión seria pero con una sonrisa.

-" tu eres el que debe entender.. ahora este también es mi hogar y debo protegerlo ante todo y si eso cuenta poner en peligro mi vida con gusto lo aceptaré "- dijo la chica firmemente que veía al son que intentó nuevamente persuadidirla en no pelear.

-" pero aún así es muy riesgoso "- contestó el son.

-" lose "- fue lo único que respondió.

-" juro que podré lograrlo "- réfuto.

-" si tu dijiste que ellos eran más fuertes que tu entonces no podrás solo "- contestó.

-" pero y tus lentes? Se te dificultará ver "- respondió.

-" lo será.. pero gracias a que me enseñaste a sentir las precensias me ayudará "- réfuto nuevamente la chica firmemente.

-" no cambiadas de opinión verdad.. "- pregunto el son a su amiga que negó con la cabeza.

-" no te dejare solo Gohan.. prometí ayudarte y tu a mi y eso sera una promesa que cumplire "- dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

-" está bien, pero cuidate, no quiero que nada te pase"- dijo de forma comprensiva el Super Sayayin mientras sonreía cuansando un leve rubor en la chica.

-" am.. si no es nada jeje "- decía de una forma algo boba la chica que cambio su expresión a una seria al sentir algo acercarse a ellos junto a el.

\- Sarada Muévete! "- grito el son mientras salía de la construcción por una ventana que había seguido por la chica solo para ver como la casa había explotado levantando una cortina de humo solo para luego ver a los 4 guerreros de plata frente a ellos.

La Uchiha al ver a la persona que le causó varias heridas no perdió tiempo y activo su Sharingan de dos aspas en cada ojo.

-" je esto será divertido "- habló con una sonrisa sádica el barbudo al tiempo que junto a sus demás compañeros iban a atacar si no fuera por Boyack que estiró un brazo en señal de que se detengan.

-" les pedí que lo buscarán, ahora yo aré el resto.. pero ustedes decidan que aran con la chica "- fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que este bajaba a el suelo y ponerse frente a los jóvenes que le vieron fijamente.

El alien del equipo solo sonrió más mientras veía a sus compañeros que tenían una expresión neutra lo cual fue suficiente, bajando a un lado de su líder.

El primero en atacar fue Boyack que se lanzó a el pelirubio para atacarlo que más recuperado respondió al ataque chocando puños con su oponente.

Mientras que la Uchiha ido varias posiciones de mano mientras su oponente estaba estático.

-" **RAITON: ESFERA RELÁMPAGO** "- decía la chica mientras una energía se formaba en su mano hacia su oponente que simplemente detuvo el ataque con una mano ante la sorpresa de la Uchiha.

-" eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? "- fue lo que dijo solo para cerrar el puño haciendo que la esfera haga contacto con su cuerpo, sin embargo teniendo alguna muestra de dolor por eso.

La Uchiha solo veía como el ataque no había funcionado intentando una nueva forma intentó meter a un genjutsu a su oponente que a gran velocidad ya no estaba donde antes.

La chica buscó a su oponente que desde una parte muy.. muy cerca de ella solo le veia sonriendo.

-" buscas algo "- pregunto una voz atrás de la chica que antes que pudiese darse vuelta fue agarrada de el cuello por su atacante como en su primer enfrentamientos, salvo que en este caso dándole la espalda -" je ahora que seas niñita.. "- decía el alien viendo como la chica volvía a luchar por tener oxígeno, donde en este caso, no serviría usar lo mismo que hacer la otra vez.

La buenas noticias: la Uchiha sabía ahora como liberarse.

La mala: bueno.. solo para el alien.

La chica centrando algo de las energía que le quedaban levanto uno de sus pies hacia al frente solo para después bajarlo de golpe, el cual siguió hasta impactar con el alien con bastante fuerza, más exacto, en su hombría.

(N/autor: aaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! )

-" aaahh! "- se quejó el alien mientras soltaba a la chica y caía al suelo de rodilla, tapandose su zona intima tratando de recuperarse de el dolor.

-" para ser un alien tienes las mismas debilidades de cualquier humano "- decía la chica ya más descompuesta de la falta de aire para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cara del alien mandandolo a volar varios metros hasta chocar con una construcción que se derrumbó tras el impacto.

Los dos aliens que veían expectante la batalla se dieron una palmada mientras veían de forma incrédula la batalla que había tenido su compañero, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor bajaba por su cara.

-" ahora.. "- dijo una voz entre los escombros que alertó a la chica -" te aniquilare!! "- dijo el alien al tiempo que salía de los escombros y veía a la Uchiha que con temor al sentir su aumento de poder solo se puso en pose de pelea, pero no se preparó para lo siguiente.

POOOOMMMM

CRACCK

La ojijade fue sorprendida cuando de un momento a otro su oponente le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago y si no fuera poco junto sus dos manos como mazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza nuevamente a la chica, haciendo que caiga al suelo, casi callendo nuevamente en al inconsciencia por el dolor y sus lentes romperse por completo.

-" Sarada!!! "- fue el grito de el son al ver a su amiga en el suelo queriendo ir a ayudar a su amiga pero fue detenida cuando dos grandes brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza sin posibilidad de irse.

-" lo Siento muchacho pero no dejaré que te escapes una vez más "- decía el líder de los guerreros de plata, mientras apretaba con mas fuerza al pelirubio que intentaba liberarse como podía.

-" aaaahhhhh!!!!! "- gritaba el son mientras sentía como sus huesos se vivan quebrando de a poco, y que en algún momento caería en la inonciencia.

-" Go-gohan... "- decía la chica en el suelo al borde de la inconsciencia mientras solo oía el grito de su amigo en el aire.

-" que.. sigues viva? "- decía de forma burlona el alien viendo como la chica hacia leves movimientos como si se quisiera levantar -" jeje déjame ayudarte "- sin ninguna muestra de piedad levanto a la chica por el cabello la cual solo hacia una leve mueca de dolor aunque su vista y atención centradas en el son.

-" (Gohan..) "- pensaba la chica solo hollendo los gritos de dolor de el Super sayayin.. que de un momento a otro su pelo había vuelto a ser negro, mientras seguía gritando por el dolor.

A pesar de que la situación parecía en problemas.. aún había una persona capaz de ayudar al pelinegro.

-" aaaaghgh!!!!! "- se escuchó una voz algo lejos de donde estaban los presentes solo para ver como esta terminaba estrellándose causando una gran explosión algo que hizo que el líder de los guerreros vieran hacia allá sin soltar al pelinegro que sentía como que el agarre se había disminuido un poco.

Creo que ya no había esperanzas..

El son aun intentaba liberarse de el aguarre de el guerrero de gran musculatura, aunque parecian que sus esfuerzos no daban ningun fruto -" (maldición.. no.. tengo más fuerzas.. y.. ya ni puedo respirar... ) "- pensaba el son sintiendo como en algún momento cerraría los ojos para no volverlos a a abrir, mientras empezaba a dejar de poner presion en brazos para liberarse, mientras terminaba de cerrar sus ojos.

En verdad se rendíria?.. ahora? ... pues.. que ma spodria hacer.. estaba acabado.. sus amigos derrotados, y el también.. había fallado.. su familia.. amigos.. les falló a todos..

-" (Gohan.. no! No te rindas!!! ) "- decía una voz en la cabeza de Gohan que hizo que el mencionado abriera un poco sus ojos intentando saber si dormir o despertar.

-" (papá... ) "- fue la única respuesta de el híbrido mientras esperaba volver a oír esa voz -" (yo.. losiento.. te falle.. yo.. no.. no pude proteger este mundo como tu querías que yo.. )"- iba a seguir diciendo el son sólo para que la voz de su papá lo detuviera

 **EN EL OTRO MUNDO**

En el otro mundo, goku había decidido ayudar a su hijo.. sabía que su hijo era el guerrero más fuerte que había en todo el universo, solo necesitaba una verdadera razón... una verdadera razón para seguir adelante, después de todo a pesar de ser sayayin también era humano.

-" No digas eso Gohan, estoy totalmente orgulloso de ti, estoy tan agradecido considerarme tu padre, pero ahora hijo..no te rindas, Eres el único capaz de vencerlo, Debes usar todo tu poder Gohan, Ahora, Hazlo, por todas las personas que te importen.. porque tu eres.."- la voz de Goku rezonaba en la cabeza de Gohan.. el cual.. sentia como si su fuerza volviera a surgir mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

 **DE VUELTA EN EL TORNEO**

(INSERTAR CANCIÓN: "el día del destino")

-" (El guerrero más poderoso!!) "- terminaba de hablar Goku al tiempo que el pelo de el son se alzaba nuevameante aunque está vez más de lo que estaba.

-" eh? "- fue lo único que dijo Boyack antes de ser de un segundo a otro mandado a volar a una gran velocidad hasta terminar estrellándose con una construcción ante la sorpresa de los demás guerreros de plata y la Uchiha.

-" ah... aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! "- fue el momento en que Gohan expulsava todo su poder mientras era rodeado de una aurora amarilla y de varios rayos ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

Esta vez, Gohan se hallaba convertido nuevamente en super sayayin, aunque en esta caso más alazado salvo de uno que iba cayendo por su frente, mientras era rodeado de una transformación que emanaba estática.

Antes que alguien más pudiera seguir analizando que pasaba, el pelirubio desapareció de su lugar solo para oírse un fuerte golpe y que todos voletaron y quedarán en Shock al ver al son recostando a la Uchiha en una pared de una contruccion clara que el barbudo que era el que tenia a la chica se preguntará cuando se lo quito de las manos.

-" Go-gohan? "- decía la chica incrédula viendo a su amigo con esa extraña transformación donde a pesar que por sus ojos que reflejaban muerte, ella podía ver algo más.

Paz

-" tranquila.. estaré bien "- fue lo único que dijo el son antes de dejar a la chica que le vio dar media vuelta y caminar lentamente a los guerreros de plata.

-" Gohan .. "- no alcanzó a decía nada más la chica, ya que sin resistir mas cayó inconciente por segunda vez, dejando al son sólo contra los 4 peleadores.

Gohan y Boyack se miraron fijamente ambos sin ninguna muestra de piedad, sin embargo por alguna razón la cara de Boyack se ponían algo rígida tras haber visto a el son verlo así.

-" acabenlo "- fue lo único que atinó a decir el líder de los guerreros de plata solo para que sus subordinados fueran al ataque.

La primera en en atacar fue la chica que poniéndose frente al son empezó a arrojar esferas de ki a este que sin poner ninguna defensa los recibió causando varias explosiones haciendo que la chica sintiera felicidad que fue cambiada por horro al ver como el humo originado por las explosiones se disipara y de este salía el son que caminaba aún ante la sorpresa de la alien que intentó atacar a el son de forma directa, algo que el son sin problemas puso su mano derecha a su lado y al estar muy cerca de la chica, como si fuera su mano una espada, partiendo en 2 a la chica por la cintura.

Sin esto inmuta a sus otros dos compañeros estos se colocaron a los lados de el son mientras gracias a el enano, una cuerda morada aparecía entre ellos, tratando de detener a el son que seguía moviéndose a pesar de todo.

-" aahh! "- grito con fuerza el son para la sorpresa de los aliens que los hilos se cortaran como si nada.

Los aliens tampoco creíbles de esto solo optaron por la opción de atacarlo directamente recibiendo el mismo destino de su compañera.

El enano recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara del son que al usar mucha fuerza, la cabeza terminó explotando al primer impacto, mientras que el barbudo que atacó de su lado derecho pero este recibió una fuerte patada en su estomago haciendo que varios de sus órganos salieran destruidos también al contacto, algo que terminó también termino de matarlo al instante.

El son siguió caminando sin ninguna muestra de remordimiento mientras el líder los los ya muertos guerreros de plata estaba con una expresión de enojo.

-" prepárate para morir "- decía el guerrero de gran musculatura mientras juntaba sus manos y de estas iba saliendo una energía azul que terminó por convertirse en un gran rayo de energía que iba contra el híbrido.

-" ... "- sin inmutarse, el Super sayayin recibió el ataque ante un Boyack que sonreía de forma desquiciada.

-" muere muere muere!! "- decía sin dejar de lanzar su poderoso ataque.

-" **KA**.. **ME**... "- una voz se escuchó dentro de el ataque de el pirata espacial que quedo en Shock-" **KA**.. **ME**.. "- seguía hablando la voz mientras cada momento se hacia más fuerte -" **KA** **ME**.. "- cuando Boyack se detuvo de lanzar el ataque con el fin de ver si había acabado con el joven se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a este frente a el con sus dos manos juntas donde de los salía una energía azul -" **HAAAAAAAA** "-

Lo último que sintio Boyack antes de ir al infernal infierno, fue sentir un ardor más grande que me acompañaría después fe muerto, incapaz de olvidar el ataque que le mató y haría ver el ardiente infierno como si nada.

Mientras que si alguien veía esto alrededor suyo, solo verían como una gran luz amarilla que desde el cielo iba subiendo y subiendo hasta terminar esta por disminuirse, la batalla había acabado...

Gohan solo sonrió satisfactoriamente.. solo para sentir como su cuerpo era incapaz de mantenerse más en pie y caer al suelo ya sin su transformación, volviendo a tener su pelo y ojos negros, y a pesar de todo.. con una sonrisa.

 **(FIN DEL SOUNSTRACK)**

-" lo hize.. papa.. "- fue lo unico que dijo el son antes que como los demas.. caer en la inconsciencia.

 **EN EL OTRO MUNDO**

-" por un momento crei que arias una estupidez como aprovechar tu único día de volver a la vida a pelear "- dijo el kaio del norte viendo a su alumno que había vuelto a tener su sonrisa de siempre.

-" jaja porque cree que aria eso? "- decía de forma tranquila el son sorprendiendo un poco a su maestro -" obiamente uranai baba no llegaria aqui tan pronto "- decía de forma tranquila el son causando que su maestro y los presentes salieran al suelo de forma cómica -" eh? Dije algo? "- dijo confundido el son viendo como todos habían caído.

-" {eso lo explica} "- dijo en voz baja el maestro de Goku entendiéndo mejor porque no apareció de verdad.

-" diculpen pero que nos perdimos.. "- dijo una voz en medio de los presentes que los 4 kaios reconocieron de golpe.

-" Supremo kaiosama! "- dijeron los 4 kaios al mismo tiempo que se ponían junto a una persona de piel morada y a su lado una persona de piel rosa los cuales tenían una ropa bastante idéntica.

-: bien díganme.. que sucede.. "- fue lo único que dijo el dios creador del universo 7 mientras veía a los 4 kaios que no sabían bien como explicar que alguien había acabado con los guerreros de plata.

Parece que la relación entre dioses y mortales se conecta cada día más.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **INICIO DEl ENDING**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti** **Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea**

 **(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiós terrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 **FIN DEL ENDING** **AVANCE**

 **Gohan** : Hola soy Gohan! Sarada estuviste increíble en el torneo!.

 **Sarada** : gracias Gohan.. pero aún no estoy lista..

 **Vegeta** : ninguno de ustedes dos

 **Gohan/Sarada** : sr.Vegeta!?

 **Gohan y Sarada** : el próximo capítulo LAZOS CERCANOS

 **Vegeta** : muestrenme que tienen

 **FIN DEL AVANCE**

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, QUIZÁS TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIRLO PERO FUE POR LA ESCUELA, JURO QUE PRONTO INTENTARE QUE MIS FICS SEAN MAS PUNTUALES, BUENO NO HARE MAS RELLENO Y ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA PROXIMA!!**

 **ADIOS!!!**


	13. CAPITULO 13

**BUENAS GENTE, AQUÍ JWORLD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, SE QUE A TARDADO UN POCO PERO MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA, COMO SABRAN TUVE VARIOS PROBLEMAS CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HACI QUE TUVE QUE VOLVERLO A HACER, EN ALGUNAS PARTES INTENTE COMPACTAR TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE PODRÍA OARA QUE NO ESOERARAN TANTO, PERO ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE, AHORA SI COMENZEMOS CON LOS COMENTARIOS:**

 ** _Csar_**

Deduzco que quisiste decir felicidad, y si es así, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior y también lamento mis demoras debido pero bueno espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como el anterior.

 ** _Misael_**

Gracias, lo último que quería es que la pelea fuera un simple copiar y pegar de la película, sus que intente hacerla única y me alegra que te gustará ese estilo.

 ** _viecenta1.8_**

Gracias de corazón por entender mi problema y espero que este capítulo pueda recompensar tu espera.

 ** _joseantoniocrafter20122001_**

Sinceramente.. wau.. sólo eso, Antonio me encantó esto y sinceramente gracias por también entender mi problema y verlo como algo gracioso, y pues para los que no entiendan.. reproduzcan el video!!!

 **ESPECIAL CREADO POR** **_joseantoniocrafter20122001_**

 **EDITADO POR**

 ** _JWORLD_**

Se ve una gran bodega de grabación , sujetos caminaban llevando escombros falsos y demás utileria.

Se ve caminando a antonio por el lugar. Bolteando a su isquerda vio a Boyack el cual estaba siendo maquillado por una profesional asiendo su piel más verdepara la escena de la pelea con Vegeta.

A su derecha estaba mr satan sobandose el cuello por subirse y caerse del carro en una escena causando una leve herida y bastante daño, causando que aparición en las grabaciones redujiera.

Antonio levantó la mano saludando a gohan y sarada los cuales estaban platicando animadamente, sin embargo estos al ver a Antonio regresaron el saludo bastante animados.

Antonio voltió a una esquina y se veía a videl y boruto siguiendo y a escondidas a los dos jóvenes, ambos con una leve expresión de enojo mientras sólo veían como hablaban la uchiha y el Son.

Esto le sacó una gota a Antonio pero ignorando esto siguió el camino

En una mesa se veía a goku, Vegeta,trunks y a chocho comiendoa nos más poder mientras a su lado naruto y sasuke sentados y frente a ellos los supremos junto a ellos tomando te y platicando.

Sentadas en sillones y platicando con tazas de te en mano y dando risitas los diversos comentarios estaban Milk,Sakura,hinata, bulma, n18 ,zangya y ¿n 21 ?

Antonio sacudió la cabeza dejando pasar eso.

Sentándose en un sillón vio a jworld sentado y desesperado

-"que te paso bro"- pregunto tayto a su amigo que lo boleto a ver con una sonrisa bastante torcida.

Jworld: -" jejeje "- decía el creador del fic mientras le mostraba su celular a el subidos de fics de watppat -" esta porquería borro el guión del cap 13"- dijo con bastante enojo en su voz -" pero dejando eso que te pareció este cap? "- pregunto las tranquilo a su compañero mientras le mostraba el guión del capítulo anterior.

-" bueno.. pues lazuli no está dispuesta a dejar su preociosa ropa "- respondió tayto con sinceridad.

-" pues si.. hablamos una chica que incluso en el relleno siempre se veía interesada en cosas como el dinero, además que en cosas sentimentales no digamos que sea tan buena en eso Jeje "- decía jword sonriente mientras daba sus razones de poner eso en el guión.

-" olle"- fue el grito lejos de ahi de la mencionada que saco una risa de los jóvenes.

-" jejeje bueno.. lo segundo es que el todo poderoso yamacha se deziso de su .. "- decía tayto viendo el guión en el momento de la pelea de Yamcha sólo para darle vuelta a la hoja y ver la conclusión de la batalla -" olvidalo.. ya lo humillado de nuevo.. "- dijo tranquilo tayto.

-" bueno era eso o que simplemente dejarlo inconciente como en la película.. no tenía muchas opciones.. "- decía con simpleza el escritor de fanfictions a su compañero.

A unos metros

-" {porque a mi.. } "- decía con una aura de depresión Yamcha mientras se hallaba en un rincón de la pared como si estuviera castigado mientras hacía círculos en el sielo.

De vuelta con los escritores de fics

-" seeee... "- decía con una gota de sudor tayto mientras aceptaba el argumento de jworld, sólo oara después volver a lo de sus opiniones del fic -" vaya que a zangya le toca a los calvos "- decía su siguiente punto el escritor de fics de watppad.

-" bueno siendo franco ese otro punto fue sólo una coincidencia.. pero ahora que lo dices tienes toda la razón "- decía el escritor de algo que el ni se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-" si bueno en que iva.. a si, lo cuarto, parece que el Supremo kaio llegara.. "- decía sólo para sacar un libro de vandalismo moderno -" no se si sea bueno pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta.. "- dijo sinceramente tayto mientras una persona aparecía de la anda frente a el.

-" si dime? "- dijo el ser que era el mismísimo Supremo Kaiosama a tayto que estaba tranquilo junto a jworld -" no se asustaron? "- pregunto al verlos tan tranquilos.

-" creme que cuando conoces a una espia pelirroja agente de shelt y una kriptoniana las cuales aparecen de la nada ya estás acostumbrado"- dijo tranquilamente tayto.

-" y yo cuando vivo con una chica con habilidades ninjas y una parte demonio hace ver poco eso "- dijo de la misma forma tranquilo jworld.

-" bueno..es entendible, bueno cual es tu pregunta? "- pregunto shin a los presentes.

-" porque teniendo las esferas del Dragon no as revivido a los demás supremos? "- dio su pregunta haciendo que el kaio se diera cuenta de eso.

-" (como nunca lo pensé!?) T-tengl que irme al baño "- sin que nadie pudiese responder, como llego se terminó pienso del lugar.

-" para ser un dios es bastante ignorante aveces. "- decía jwolrd viendo la escena algo sorprendido de la reacción de el Supremo kaio.

-" si..bueno sigo.. última cosa, Vegeta que si se gana sus pawer op a llegado -" decia mientras se imaginaba viendo la futura tortura digo entrenamiento de el principe de los sayayins -" espero grandes cosas de ti tienes mis respetos al menos eres un padre responsable no como siento ingenuo "- terminaba mientras ofendida a alguien de forma indirecta.

No muy lejos de ahi

-" siento que hablaron de mi... ñe "- respondia tranquilo el son mientras volvía a su segunda actividad favorita, comer.

-" sinceramente quiero que este Goku sea más humano que el de la serie, como que tenga una relación más cercana con Gohan "- decía jworld para que su amigo entienda.

-" bueno estoy asiendo esto largo me despido ya estoy editando el cap 4 pa subirlo"- decía tranquilo tayto que se dio vuelta para irse sin embargo se detuvo antes de salir de el lugar -" pero antes... "- decía mientras tomaba algo de aire y luego gritaba con mucha fuerza -" HAREEEM!!! "- fue lo uno que dijo para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Tras decir eso, varias de las mujeres del lugar lo siguieron con enojo reflejado en su cara.

En el camino más personas se unieron a la persecución, o mas exacto, ser perseguidos.

-" y ustedes por que corren? "- preguntaba Antonio viendo a las demás personas que corrían junto a el.

-" por espiaren los probadores de chicas "- dijo uno con apariencia de ninja y pelo blanco con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

-" igual yo"- decía un anciano pelo con un gran caparazón en su espalda mientras corría con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

-" tambien"- decia un chico de pelo café y ropa de estudiante mientras usaba un extraño guante rojo gigante en su mano para evitar varias cosas que le lanzaban

-" igual yo "- decía un chico bastante pequeño con ropa de estudiante y con un pelo compuesto por pelotas mientras las lanzaba atrás suyo.

Detrás de ellos casi todas las mujeres de los estudios de fanfiction y watppat los perseguían con obras intenciones en sus caras.

Antonio miro Asia frente y sólo sonrió mientras seguía corriendo.

-" hasta la próxima "- fue lo unico que dijo mientras seguia corriendo de no ser atrapado junto con sus colegas.

 **FIN DEL MINI ESPECIAL**

Sinceramente gracias por esto tayto eres el mejor, sigue asi. bueno no are mas relleno, ahora si vamos con el capitulo.

 **INICIO DEL OPENING**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin**

(se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa mientras a su lado se encontraba un muy joven Goten aferrandose del el pie de su hermano sólo para ser sujetado por Sarada que lo cargo mientras la nube empezaba a dar vueltas)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada, Gohan sobre esta, donde el pelinegro tenía en sus hombros a un pequeño goten, mientras que la chica parecía disfrutar de la vista también como el Gohan)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti** ,

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh ser destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de extrañas personas todas con la misma forma acercándose lentamente)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve a Goten que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube de los jovenes que solo sonreian)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran cantidad de personas para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella y luego ver como Gohan se transformaba en ssj)

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **LAZOS CERCANOS**

-" lo volveré a preguntar... que es lo que sucedió? "- volvió a preguntar la persona que había llegado al lugar a los presentes que se habían quedado callados y empezaban a sudar mares de agua.

Los guerreros de el otro mundo por alguna razón sentían un extraño presentimiento de el ser de color morado y a su lado uno de piel rosa, y ver como los kaios, seres que estaban en la categoría de dioses, se encontraban temblando mientras no paraban de sudar gotas de sudor.

Después de todo, ante ellos, un ser de gran cargo, un ser que era más importante y relevante en todo el universo, e incluso mas que el mismo gran Kaiosama, clasificandose como.. un dios creador... ante ellos... el Supremo Kaiosama.

Ellos a pesar de su cargo, quedaban bastante abajo de ellos, así que era entendible su reacción, y mas el principal asunto, ¿quien el contaria lo sucedido en el planeta tierra no hace unos pocos minutos?

Ni los encargados de el Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste sabian, después de todo, en sus miles de años que vivieron.. jamás habían tenido una charla directa con ellos.. Y jamás.. era que jamás, habían tenido el honor de verlos, o al contrario deshonor, después de todo, si estaban aquí era por algo de gran importancia.

Haciendo que todos volvieran a mudarse ¿quién hablaría? Quien daría la primera impresión de todos ellos? ... sin duda, tenía que ser una persona firme y formal, y además de todo, totalmente serio ante cualquier momento...

O también...

-" jeje no se preocupe ya todo está arreglado "- decía con una sonrisa el mismisimo Son Goku que se acercaba con una sonrisa en su cara a los dos seres alarmando a los kaiosamas.

Antes que el Son logrará acercarse más fue detenido cuando el ser de piel rosa se puso frente de el impidiendole el paso con el Supremo Kaisoama

-" eh? Disculpa pero quiero hablar con el sujeto atrás suyo "- decía el Son con una expresión medio confusa viendo como el ser frente a el le bloqueaba el paso.

-" el Supremo Kaisoama no piensa hablar con mortales ahora.. "- era lo que decía el ser de piel rosa sólo para ser detenido.

-" está bien Kibito no hay problema "- dijo con tranquilidad el Supremo Kaisoama a su discípulo que volteó a verlo confundido pero respetando su cargo sólo se movió a un lado dejando al son estar frente a frente con el ser de piel morada.

-" Hola soy Go.. "- antes de que el dayayin terminará de hablar fue detenido cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza desde atrás suyo, causando que una expresión de dolor cómica se pusiera en su cabeza mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-" {no saludes de esa forma frente a el!! } "- le dijo en susurro la persona que golpeó a Goku tratándose de su maestro que llegó con los demás kaios para después los cuatro arrodillarse -" bienvenido Supremo Kaisoama "- dijeron con algo de nervios al unísono los cuatro kaios mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por su cara.

El son temiendo recibir otro golpe solo hizo una leve reverencia algo nervioso aunque más por que le volvieran a golpear -" lo siento por lo que dije mi nombre es son Goku "- dijo este que seguía aún en su reverencia apenando al ser de piel morada al estar rodeado de bastantes personas que lo ilodatraban.

-" no es necesario eso.. ahora volvamos a lo principal "- dijo el ser de cresta blanca mientras ponía una mueca sería -" que a pasado en la tierra "- dijo seriamente hacían que los kaios estén nerviosos salvo Goku que parecía estar tranquilo.

-" jeje no se preocupe, ellos ya fueron acabados por mi hi.. "- antes de que el sayayin terminara fue jalado bruscamente de su oreja causandole in gran dolor -" ayayayaya "- due lo que dijo Goku mientras sentia como lo jalaban lejos de los presentes aún sujetandolo de la oreja hasta que finalmente se la soltaron -" ay.. Kaisoama porque hizo eso "- dijo con una expresión de confusión mientras se soñaba su oreja y veía a su maestro, el cual fue el que le había jalado en primee lugar.

-" {eres un tonto o que?! no puedes hablar con el de esa forma con el! Acaso no sabes con quien estas dirojiendote?! } "- decía el malo bastante enojado mientras le susurraba a su alumno en su oido aún sano, el cuál, tuvo que agacharse un poco para escuchar lo que decía su maestro.

-" {no.. no se quien es es alguien importante? } "- preguntaba el sayayin en un susurro para que su maestro se de una palmada.

-" {creo que no te lo e contado nunca.. } "- fue lo que dijo el kaio del Norte confundiendo un poco a su alumno -" verás Goku.. sabes que sobre nosotros el gran Kaisoama es la persona que se encuentra sobre nosotros los cuatro kaios.. sin embargo.. ay alguien que se halla más alto que el mismo Kaisoama, conocido como el Supremo Kaisoama "- decía el maestro de Goku que hizo que su alumno se diera cuenta de algo.

-" no me digas que.. "- el Son volteó un poco la mirada y veía al ser de piel morada que parecía este sólo estar esperando a que ellos terminarán de hablar -" {así que el es ese tal Supremo Kaiosama.. con razón no logró sentir su precensia} "- decía el pelos parados al no sentir el ki divino de el ser de piel morada.

-" {ahora entiendes? }"- fue lo único que dijo el kaio del Norte esperando que su alumno entendiera.

-" {si entiendo }"- dijo para alivio de su maestro que suspiro aliviado mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa -" {entonces.. el es muy fuerte? } "- y como la sonrisa surgió, desapareció de un segundo a otro mientras una leve expresión de molestia se formaba.

El que conociera a Goku sabría su actitud, en especial su relación con nuevas personas y mas si se entera que estos eran fuertes, y si este era el caso, lo que pasaría después sería muy obvio e incluso algo que el mismo autor de este fic conocía que pasaría.

-" AYAYAYAY! "- fue el grito de dolor de Goku al sentir como su oreja sana era jalada por el kaio, mientras su expresión pasaba a una de dolor cómica.

-"{ NI SE TE OCURRA PELEAR CONTRA EL! EL ES UN SER MUY IMPORTANTE PARA ESTE UNIVERSO PARA QUE LO MOMOLSTES CON ESAS PETICIONES! }"- gritaba en el oido de el Son que sólo sentía como además de que casi le quitaba su oreja le gritaban cerca de esta como si lo tratarán de dejar sordo -"{ Si te atrevez a eso.. me asegúrate de que mueras de hambre! Me entendiste!? }"- decía el kaio para que Goku muy nervioso que sólo asintiera mientras se empezaba a solbar su oreja tras que su maestro le soltara la oreja -"( aveces me asusta la ignorancia de Goku... )"- pensaba con una gota de sudor el maestro de Goku, viendo como su alumno se había puesto nervioso con lo de "morir" de hambre, algo que sólo parecía afectar al son a pesar de este ya estar muerto.

-" disculpen.. "- fue la voz de el Supremo Kaiosama para que el kaio del Norte y Goku lo fueran a ver -" recuerden en el momento que estamos, no podemos perder más tiempo "- fue lo único que dijo para que de un segundo a otros el kaio del Norte como un rayo ya estaba en frente de el ser de piel morada junto con los demás kaios que se habían levantado y miraban directamente a los ojos de su superior -" si no es problema.. usaremos a varía de sus guerreros para la batalla contra los guerreros de plata "- decía con seriedad el ser de piel morada haciendo que los kaios se pongan más nerviosos.

-" este.. vera "- intento hablar el kaio del oeste.

-" es difícil de explicar... pero.. "- hablo también el kaio del este también sin ser capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra bien.

-" los guerreros de plata... an sido "- intento hablar el kaio del sur tampoco sin resultado.

-" ellos.. fueron... "- iintento hablar el kaio del Norte también nervioso como sus compañeros.

Después de todo, cómo explicarían que los guerreros de plata, guerreros que eran capaces de destruir planetas sin dificultad, fueran todos derrotados por sólo un guerrero.

-" no se preocupe, ellos ya fueron acabados derrotados por mi hijo Gohan "- hablo una voz atrás de los kaios que golpearon viendo a un Goku sonriente ante la mirada de los kaios que le miraban con una expresión de " GUARDA SILENCIO" en especial su maestro que con los ojos le decía "CÁLLATE!!!" a pesar que todos ellos siempre usaban sus antojos, sin embargo lo que dijo el son hizo que el Supremo Kaiosama pusiera una expresión de sorpresa junto con el ser de piel Rosa.

-" tu hijo? "- fue lo que dijo el Supremo Kaiosama mientras este caminaba hacia Goku acompañado de el otro ser, haciendo que los kaios quedarán con una expresión de Shock mientras se hacían de lado para que los dos seres estuvieran frente al son -" eres de el planeta donde están los guerreros de plata "- dijo para que el Son sólo asintiera -" bien.. Cuéntame que es lo que paso... todo a detalle "- fue lo que dijo el ser sólo para que el Sayayin se prepare para explicar todo lo sucedido en la tierra hace unos momentos.

Sin duda los dioses cada día se relacionan mas con los mortales.

/

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE CON GOHAN**

/

El peli negro estaba dormido tranquilamente.. hasta que sintió como algo de luz le llegaba a su cara causando una leve expresión de molestia mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos lenatemente.

Lo primero que vio el Son fue un techo blanco sobre su cabeza algo que le llamaba la atención ya que su cuarto no era de ese color, intentando recordar lo que había hecho antes de caer aquí.

-" je finalmente despertaste "- dijo una voz que hizo que el Son se levantará un poco de la cama y viera a la persona que le hablo.

-: mamá?.. "- fue lo único que dijo el peli negro al ver frente a sus ojos a su madre, sentada a un lado suyo de la cama -" d-donde estamos? "- pregunto el son a su madre que sólo puso una tierna sonrisa.

-" tranquilo hijo.. estas en el hospital.. luego de la batalla caiste muy mal herido "- dijo la madre del híbrido para que este recordará algo.

-" mama todos estan bien?! "- pregunto el Son bastante nervioso -" que paso con Sarada, Krillin, 18, ten, yamcha y Vegeta y trunks? "- pregunto para que su madre ponga una leve sonrisa para responder al son.

-" tranquilo hijo... todos están bien, yamaha y ten se fueron luego que se recuperarán sin antes agradecerte por derrotar a esos aliens "- decía para que su hijo preguntará como supo eso para que su madre vuelva a tomar la palabra -" algunas cámaras lograron grabar un poco de la pelea.. no todo ni como acabo pero se bien que tu los acabaste "- dijo para que su hijo se ría nervioso por el alago -" y sobre los demás, aahora Krillin y 18 estan en el otro cuarto también recuperándose de sus heridas "- dijo para la sorpresa del peli negro.

/

 **CON KRILLIN Y 18**

/

-" gracias por ayudarnos en la pelea 18.. "- decía con una sonrisa el monje, el cual se vayan a con varias vendas en su cuerpo mientras este también estaba acostado en su cama y tapado con la sabana de la misma mientras veía a su lado, más exacto, a la androide 18 también recostada con varias heridas visibles en su piel y también tapada con la sabana de cama.

-" tsk.. no te confundas.. como dije esa vez, yo sólo participe ahí nada más por que no desttulleran la ropa que me gusta "- decía su extraña razón al androide mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas mientras aún el monje no dejaba de agradecerle, algo que momestaba a la rubia -" quisieras callarte un minuto al Menos? Sabiendo que acabarías así mejor no hubiera ido a pelear por ti.. "- dijo la androide ya harta de oir los "gracias" del monje que se dio cuenta de las palabras de la androide.

-" pelear por mi? "- dijo más que confundido el calvo al tiempos que la mujer se le formaba un inmenso sonrojo en su cara.

-" q-que no oiste lo que dije? Dije que te callaras "- dijo la androide que se volteó a un lado de la cama dándole la espalda a el mejor amigo de Goku que ahora estaba más que confundido.

-" ( Mm.. no se que paso pero mejor debería hacer lo mismo) "- pensaba el monje ignorando las palabras de la androide y sólo recostandose en su cama y cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de tomar el control de la televisión a su lado en una mesita que había entra su cama y la de la rubia, sin embargo, termino tomando otra cosa -" Eh? Wwwaaaa!!! "- empezó a gritar de golpe al monje sacando una vena en la cara de la recuperada androide.

La androide hasta volteo un poco para ver al monje con una expresión completamente fria -" por que haces tanto escan.. "- la chica cambio su expresión de seriedad a una de sorpresa al ver por que el monje empezaba a gritar tanto.

-" 18!! Amuda!! "- era lo apenas entendible de el monje ya que este era aplastado por la cama la cuál, se había doblado y en estos momentos, el cuerpo del calvo ahora estaba siendo aplastado como si fuera un limón que le sacaban todo su jugo hasta dejarlo sin nada dentro.

-" KRILLIN!! "- fue el grito de la androide con una expresión cómica de preocupación tomó ti control para moldear la cama del monje que al sentir como la cama volvia a la normalidad estaba agradecido.

-" (porque a mi...) "- fue lo único que dijo el monje que estaba como si hubiera muerto mientras sus ojos estaban en espirales preocupando más a la rubia.

/

 **DE REGRESO CON GOHAN**

/

-" ya veo, al menos me alegra que se recueperen "- decía el Son creyendo que el monje estuviese tranquilo recuperándose, aunque no de la batalla de hace poco -" pero y Vegeta, Trunks, el Sr. Piccoro y sarada? "- dijo el Son preguntando el resto de el paradero de los demás guerreros Z y el de su amiga.

-" ellos estan bien.. trunks y Vegeta se recuperaron y se fueron, Trunks espero que te recuperaras y Vegeta.. pues... ya sabes como es "- dijo la madre de Gohan sin preocupación ante su hijo que le dio un poco de gracia -" y Piccoro tras recuperarse dijo que iría por semillas del ermitaño para los demás así que no te preocupes "- dijo para que el Son estuviera más aliviado -" sin embargo Sarada.. "- dijo para ver una cama de hospital que estaba a un lado de la de Gohan que sólo atinó a verla y quedar en Shock.

En esta, estaba la mencionada, con los ojos cerrados y sin ningún lente en estos, tampoco parecía tener su chaleco rojo, lo único visible de ella eran sus manos que estaban tampoco sin nada, las cuales estaban con varias vendas, mientras que en su cabeza había una gran venda que rodeaba la zona donde antes parecía llover sangre, el resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado por la sabana de la cama mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

El Son quedó en Shock por unos segundos viendo a su amiga, haciendo que su madre entendiera que su hijo malentendido sus palabras y intento tranquilizado -" tranquilo.. ella está bien.. ella estaba inconciente cuando llego peel ahora sólo está dormida como tu hace unos momentos... pronto despertara "- dijo su madre quitando el peso de encima a su hijo.

-" gracias mamá... "- fue lo único que dijo el Son para después centrar su vista hacia arriba con una sonrisa confundiendo a su madre -" mamá.. cuando estuve peleando.. pude oir la voz de mi papá.. "- fue lo que decía el Son haciendo que su madre se sorprenderá.

-" GOKU!! "- fue lo que dijo la mujer al oir como su hijo había escuchado la voz de su difunto marido en la pelea -" he fue lo que dijo "- pregunto la mujer a su hijo que le vio de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-" el.. esta orgulloso de ser mi padre "- fue lo único que decía el peli negro con una sonrisa hacia su madre que estaba completamente feliz.

-" yo también lo estoy hijo.. "- fue lo único que dijo la madre de el peli negro para después abrazar a su hijo que aceptó con gusto el abrazo y lo regreso con la misma felicidad.

Hijo y madre siguieron haci por un rato hasta que milk se separó del abrazo y se levantó de su asiento -" me tengo que ir Gohan "- dijo para que su hijo le preguntará que era para que su madre se pusiera algo nerviosa -" te-tengo unos asuntos que hacer (mejor esperaré cuando lllegemos a casa para contarle lo del embarazo.. ) "- pensaba lo último la esposa de Goku -" cuidate hijo "- fue lo único que dijo la mujer que le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo para después salir de la habitación dejando al peli negro sólo con la aún dormida uchiha.

El peli negro sólo volteó nuevamente a donde estaba su amiga la cual por alguna razón parecía estarse moviendo un poco como si tuviese algún sueño.

/

 **EN EL SUEÑO DE SARADA**

/

La uchiha estaba siendo sujetada fuertemente del cabello mientras sentía como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de moverse tras el frenesí de golpes que había resivido hace unos momentos, viendo horrorizado.

En esos momentos, veía como su mejor amigo era exprimido a muerte, el enojo debería estar la llenando, para ir a pelear, pero ahora algo más la llenaba, impotencia.. culpa.. debilidad.

Después de todo, ella fue derrotada en menos de unos minutos cuando su amigo a peleado con todos estos maniáticos sin problemas.

La chica sólo veía con sus ojos húmedos intentando estar tranquila mientras esperaba que fallará en medir las energía ya que no lograba sentir su energía de su amigo, el cual fue soltado por el guerrero de gran musculatura que lo tiro al suelo como si una bolsa de basura se tratara.

Antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo más vio con terror como ese ser de gran musculatura le vio con una sonrisa bastante inocente mientras ponía unos de sus pies sobre la cabeza de el híbrido que sólo estaba con los ojos cerrados sin alguna señal de vida.

-" cuando acabe con el.. tu será la siguiente así que no te pongas sentimental que los verás pronto "- dijo el ser de gran musculatura haciendo reír a a persona que jalaba fuertemente del pelo a la Uchiha que se ponía más nerviosa.

-" {n-no.. lo hagas.. } "- dijo en voz baja temiendo lo que aria el alien mientras levantaba un poco su pie -" {po-orfavor.. n-no l-lo hagas }"- aplicaba la chica mientras veía con terror como bajaba el pie con fuerza, aplastando y en el proceso creando un gran charco de sangre que provenia de el cuerpo de el híbrido tras haberle roto por completo la...

/

 **EN LA REALIDAD**

/

-" GOHAN!! "- despertó con fuerza la uchiha am tiempo que despertaba de golpe de su sueño y se levantaba un poco de la cama causando que el mencionado se asustara un poco tras ver como decían su nombre.

La uchiha rápidamente busco con la mirada nuevamente siendo incapaz de ver bien, sin embargo gracias a la capacidad se sentir energía y con su poca visibilidad que tenía en esos momentos logró disipar a la persona a su lado, llegando nuevamente la imagen de su sueño.

-" Gohan! Aggh.. "- al chica dejo un momento sus pensamientos para centrarse en el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo,sintiéndose completamente adolorida en brazos, piernas, estómago y cabeza.. como si hubiera salido de una paliza que de hecho fue por eso.

-" Eh? Tranquila Sarada ya todo estaba bien.. relajate.. no hagas ningún movimiento "- decía el peli negro viendo como su amiga había despertado de golpe y ahora sentía las consecuencias de la batalla.

La chica no resistió mas y callo en su cama de golpe mientras el dolor se iba pasando de a poco y alejaba esas imágenes de su sueño y veía al pelinegro con algo de dificultad -" q-que fue lo que paso Gohan... "- dijo la ojijade más tranquila de sus pensamientos mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba volverse a levantar de su cama.

El híbrido le vio algo confundía sólo para luego suspirar y pensar como explicaría las cosas mientras sin tantos problemas se sentaba con los pies cruzados sobre su propia cama -" verás.. fuimos atacados por esos guerreros y estuvimos peleando con ellos "- dijo para la la chica asienta y empezará a recordar y reacomodar bien sus recuerdos y quitar de la cabeza su terrible sueño.

El son siguió narrando toda la pelea, en especial, con más detalle cuando la Ojijade le salvo con una bola de humo, luego como los dos pelearon con ellos donde ella fue derrotada y luego inconciente e igualmente casi el, sin enbargo usando todas sus fuerzas los termino derrotando a los guerreros para la sorpresa de la Uchiha.

-" entonces.. ya todo acabo? "- pregunto la ojijade esperando recibir su respuesta que era claramente obia.

-" si jeje "- sonreía el Son para alivio de la chica que finalmente había disipado de su cabeza esa horrible pesadilla y sentía una gran sastifaccion al ver que todo salió bien -" según mi madre.. mañana el sr.Piccoro nos traerá unas semillas del ermitaño para que nos curemos así que por hoy estaremos el hospital "- dijo el Son para que la chica comprenda.

-" ya veo.. menos mal.. "- dijo con un gran alivio la chica -" por cierto Gohan.. "- hablo la ojijade para que su amigo le vea -" que era esa transformación que tomaste? "- decía la chica recordando como antes de caer inconciente sintió como la energía de Gohan se disparó por completo e incluso mas que el super sayayin.

-" Eh? Jeje pues esa es mi segunda transformación "- dijo para que la Uchiha estuviese sorprendida -" esa es la transformación que supera a la del super sayayin ordinario jeje "- dijo con felicidad el Son viendo como su amiga ponía una expresión de sorpresa.

-" pues fue sorprendente "- admitió la chica siendo incapaz de negar que la transformación era poderosa a pesar de no poder verla bien -" y por cierto gracias por ayudarme "- agradeció la chica para que el Son sonriera.

-" jeje no es nada, hize una promesa, y no dejaré que te pase nada nunca "- decía el Son mientras levantaba su mano y la cerraba con haciendo un puño mientras veía a la chica con una sonrisa para luego cambiar a una de confusión a ver su cara -" mm? Sarada estas bien? "- pregunto el pelinegro viendo como su amiga le veía con las mejillas ruborizadas -" tus mejillas se estan poniendo rojas..estas enferma? "- preguntaba haciendo que su amiga se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-" Eh? "- la chica rápidamente volteó la mirada a su lado mientras intentaba idear una respuesta -" am.. sólo recordaba como te veía a en tu estado de super sayayin jaja "- reía de una forma algo extraña la chica confundiendo al pelinegro que no lo iso tanto caso al no entender porque reía.

-" perdón si no interrumpo nada "- decía una voz por la puerta haciendo que los dos presentes voletaran a la voz viendo un señor con apariencia de médico, el cual parecía tener apariencia de médico -" se encuentra aquí el joven Son Gohan "- dijo el médico confundiendo al mencionado que le miro con una sonrisa.

-" am. Si soy yo sucede algo? "- pregunto el Son con naturalidad viendo a mas detalle como el médico parecía estar un poco agitado por varias gotas de sudor que caían por su cara.

-" ahora una familiar suya que se encontraba aquí en la puerta termino sufriendo en algunos mareos, ahora está siendo revisada en el cuarto de al lado "- dijo sin notar como la expresión de el híbrido cambiaba a una nerviosa y preocupada.

/

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN OTRO CUARTO**

/

-" lamento haberlos preocupado.. "- fue lo único que dijo milk mientras veia como a su lado se hayaba el pelinegro y la ojijade viéndola preocupada.

Tras enterarse de la noticia, el pelinegro se levantó de su cama con dificultad, sólo para después este caminar con algo de dificultad a el cuarto de su madre.

La ojijade también se levantó, a pesar que sus heridas eran más graves que el pelinegro aún podia moverse, ambos apoyándose en caminar hacia el cuarto donde se hallaba la madre de Gohan.

-" está bien ma no es problema para mi "- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

-" no se preocupe chi-chi usted me ayudó cuando llegue a este mundo, es lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle también "- respondió la ojijade también animando a la señora que le dio hogar al llegar a este mundo.

-" gracias chicos.. "- agradecía la mujer mientras está se hallaba recostada en una cama como donde hace momento estaban los chicos -" Gohan... quizás no sea el mejor momento.. pero viendo lo que acaba de pasar mejor que lo sepas ahora que después "- dijo la mujer para que el Son se confundida.

-" a que te refieres? "- pregunto el Son intentando entender lo que decia su madre aunque la ojijade ya estaba sospechando algo por los mareos que paso la señora.

-" desde hace un tiempo.. "- decía la mujer que hizo un leve corte para llenarse de valor -" estoy embarazada "- decía la mujer haciendo que su hijo pusiera una expresión de sorpresa absoluta y la ojijade acertara en sus pensamientos.

-" eso explica las mareos que a tenido estos días "- dijo la ojijade recordando las veces que la mujer parecía tener mareos o incluso llegaba a vomitar sin razones aparentes.

-" si, lamento si apenas lo cuento... Vilma me dio la idea de contarseloa después del torneo.. pero por lo sucedido iba a contarlo después que salieran.. pero viendo en que estado me encuentro sería mejor decirlo ahora.. "- fue lo que dijo todo mientras el pelinegro seguía con una expresión de Shock combinada con sorpresa.

-" eso es... "- empezó a hablar el Son para que las dos mujeres le vieran expectantes sobre su reacción -" INCREÍBLE!! "- decía el pelinegro muy animado que de levantaba de golpe de la silla muy emocionado -" voy a ser hermano mayor jajaja "- reia el pelinegro con una felicidad que contagió a las mujeres.

Mientras que chi-chi estaba feliz por que su hijo recibiera a su nuevo integrante de familia, la Uchiha sólo sonreía, ya que ante ellos, estaba una familia reunida, que a pesar de todo se mantiene fe pie sin importar las cosas que an vivido antes se siguen manteniendo en pie.

-" (mamá.. papá.. espero verlos pronto )"- pensaba la Uchiha con una sonrisa nostalgica imaginandose estar en esos mismo momentos con sus padres iso cuales le aseguraban que no tuviera ninguna herida.

/

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

/

-" (Sarada.. yo.. lo lamento.. ) "- pensaba el padre de la Uchiha que caía al suelo agotado como todos los demás.

La razón de eso era simple, desde que salieron de la casa a entrenar el justu nunca se detuvieron, ni para dormir, ni para comer, reposar, o nada.. sólo centrados en ayudar a el ojijade y ese mundo, sin ningún éxito.

A pesar de que había pasado un día entero, y que era de noche, continuaron hasta el final, sin ningún resultado aparente.

-" que demonios hacemos mal.. "- fue el pensamiento de la pelirosa en mismo estado que su esposo.

-" no quiero aceptarlo.. pero deberíamos ver que ocurrió.. quizás ya lo arreglaron .. "- dijo el uzumaki mejor para que todos empezarán a pensar sobre eso.

Los ninjas se quedaron por un momento en silencuo.. era la única alternativa.. sin embargo.. era lo único que se ponía hacer.

Los ninjas se dirigieron a la casa con la esperanza de hallar las respuestas, pero con bastante temor de lo que hayarian.

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue la tele encendida, divido a que ninguno la había apagado, y como si fuera cosas del destino, parecía estar hablando sobre el mismo torneo de ayer.

-" Como recordarán el torneo de artes marciales que transcurrió el día de ayer fue interrumpido por un grupo de extraños seres que actualmente se les desconoce cosas como sus nombres o objetivos de esta acción "- hablaba un periodista mientras en la pantalla aparecían las 4 imágenes de los alien que había atacado en diferentes ángulos como si les hubieran tomado una foto en secreto.

Los ninjas sólo lograron integrarse más a las noticias y se sentaron y escucharon a detalle lo que narraba el hombre en la tele.

-" A pesar de ser solo suposiciones también fue visible a un 5 alien sin embargo como los demás se les desconoce sus nombres y razon, aunque algunos consideran que era el líder de estos 4 guerreros "- hablaba el noticiero para después aparecer una foto de Boyack a su máximo poder tomada como las demás fotos en un momento donde este al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-" sinceramente como suena.. parece que todo fue resuelto.. "- dijo aliviado el uzumaki menor pero esto no aliviaba a su padre.

-" pero si es asi como acabaron con Sarada con sólo unos golpes? "- pregunto confundido el ser de piel blanca del equipo 7 para que los demás se pongan a pensar.

-" las bajas an sido nulas, tras revisar la zona de combate, se a encontrado la baja de los guerreros que se hacían pasar por los guerreros del universo únicamente, mientras que todos los participantes que habían entrando tenían leves heridas mayormente, a pesar de esto fueron llevados al hospital y atendidos por su seguridad "- decía el noticiero donde aparecía la foto de los guerreros Z, 18, y la misma Sarada cosa que alarmó a muchos al saber que está había caído lastimar a pero aliviada al ver que sólo era eso y no algo peor. -" continuación mostraremos algunas de las grabaciones rescatables de la pelea "- decía la presentadora para que aparecíeran varios vídeos en la televisión.

El primer vídeo fue el enfrentamiento entre trunks y el alien de la espada, el cuál, este al ser grabado en la zona donde se enfrentarian era visto por completo.

-" tu puedes acabarlo acabalo!!! "- gritaba emocionada la akimichi con todo pulmón mientras veía la grabación con emoción, más exacto al pelilavanda como si una fanática se tratara.

-" (es oficial.. Luego le aré una prueba de sangre a chocho para ver si de verdad es hija de Ino.. ) "- pensaba la pelirosa viendo más a la akimichi como si está fuera más una yamanaka.

La repetición siguió hasta el río, donde de vio como el alien aumentó su musculatura y aspecto sorprendiendo a los ninjas y asustando a la morena de ver como le daban una paliza a el pelilavanda.

Sin embargo la sorpresa no acabo ahí, ya que en el momento que el alien de dio una fuerte patada al guerrero de futuro que este hizo que saliera volando y detenerse en al aire los ninjas se dieron cuenta de algo.

-" el puede volar.. "- dijo bastante sorprendió el Uzumaki mayor al ver como el pelilavanda se mantuvo varios segundos en el aire sin decender en ningún momento.

-" eso es posible? .. "- preguntaba sorprendido iwabe viendo eso sorprendido.

-" sólo es posible personas con ciertos doujutsus o gracias a ciertas condiciones "- decía naruto siendo este de las ciertas condiciones por el modo sabio de los 6 caminos.

La grabación siguió hasta en el momento en el que trunks estaba en el suelo y el alien apuntó de atacarlo con su espada, sin embargo el pelilavanda que fe un segundo a otro su pelo y ojos cambiaron de color se levantó bloqueando el ataque y dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho de su oponente,Causando que este callera al suelo aparentemente sin vida.

Las reacciones de todos era de sorpresa al ver como el peli de el pelilavanda se había hecho del mismo color que los uzumaki presentes, e incluso si alcanzaba a ver sus ojos te dabas cuenta que eran de el mismo color, además que parecía que su musculatura también aumentó un poco.

-" KKYAAAAA!!! "- fue el grito femenino dentro de la casa para que todos los de dentro vieran con sorpresa como la morena estaba acostada en el suelo y con algo de sangre saliendo por su nariz mientras un leve hilo de saliva salía por su boca mientras tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

/

 **EN LA CABEZA DE CHOCHO**

/

-" eres la persona más importante para mi chocho... por favor déjame pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado "- decía sonriendo el super sayayin Trunks mientras este usanba un esmoquin totalmente blanco mientras cargaba a la akimichi que usaban un vestido también del mismo color mientras era cargada de forma nupcial por el brief.

-" aceptó!! "- decía sin pensar la akimichi que se acercó a la cara de el super sayayin con claras intenciones en esta.

/

 **DE REGRESO EN LA VIDA REAL**

/

-" ~~~aceptó ~~~ "- decía con los ojos cerrados y con saliva saliendo por su boca la morena mientras está se había levantado y abraza a alguien mientras le daba varios besos en la mejilla.

-" esto es normal? "- preguntaba el hijo de orochimaru con la misma expresión neutra de siempre mientras este estaba siendo abarazado como si fuera un simple peluche y besado o mas bien ensalivado en la mejilla ante los presentes que tenían una gota de sudor callendo por sus caras.

-" etto.. si claro "- fue lo único que atinó decir Iwabee mientras veía la escena bastante asustado por la cara que la akimichi tenía en esos momentos junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

-" la detenemos? "- preguntaba el rubio del nuevo equipo ino-shika-sho a su compañero que veía la escena asqueado también.

-" si ahorita está en uno de sus sueños mejor dejémosla o se atrevería a destruir la casa sólo por no dejarla seguir con su sueño "- fue lo único que comento el bar a para que los demás sólo volvieran a centrarse en el vídeo.

Continuaron viendo el vídeo donde vieron como el pelilavanda fue derrotado de un sólo golpe y valiendo inconciente al suelo ante los presentes que quedaron sorprendidos.

Los siguientes minutos fueron mas sobre todas las escenas que vieron, desde las demás batallas que no alcanzaron viendo como acabaron hasta el comienzo donde Gohan había llegado a una zona donde era la parte que se habían quedado, y quedaron con Shock al ver como la Uchiha fue acentuada al montón de guerreros caídos como si nada.

-" esos malditos.. quienes cree que son para hacer eso con Sarada "- decía con enojo Boruto mientras era apoyado con su compañero que veía esto como enojo mientras finalmente se liberaba de abrazo de la akimichi usando una almohada en su lugar.

La repetición siguió, viendo como el pelinegro, ahora también con el pelo rubio, para la sorpresa de los ninjas y un poco de enojo de Boruto al ver como ese chico tenía el pelo y ojos como el.

La pelea continuó siendo grabada, desde el comienzo, donde pelearon también Yamcha y Ten, la llegada de Piccoro y 18 como también la llegada de Vegeta, y también la derrota de cada uno.

En el momento que veían como el Son iba a ser derrotado vieron con sorpresa como una extraña nube de humo apareció de golpe solo para ver como el híbrido ya no estaba ahí al disiparse.

Los ninjas estaban preguntándose donde estaban hasta que por unas cámaras cerca de donde estaban pudieron percatar el sólo movimiento de una persona cargando a otra en brazos siendo la misma Sarada que iba corriendo entra las estrechos espacios en las calles para moverse en silencio mientras sujetaba al son que a pesar de mantenerse transformado parecia bastante lastimado.

-" Sarada! "- preguntaron varios de los rpesentes viendo como la Uchiha recuperada aunque con algunas heridas se ariesgo y ayudo a el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta como el Uchiha mayor había vuelto a sacar una espada y la volvía a afilar.

La cámara siguió hasta una casa donde ahí estaban los dos jóvenes, sin embargo ya que las cámaras sólo habían hecho para alguna zonas sólo era el visible como dentro de esta el peli rubio es tan acostado mientras la chica parecía poner sus manos en su estómago mientras parecía tener una conversación con el pelinegro, algo que no era oible por lo menos que estaba la cámara.

Los ninjas sólo vieron como una extraña luz se acercó a ese lugar para antes que chocar con la casa los dos jóvenes salir de esta y ver con seriedad a los guerreros de plata reunidos.

La grabación intento seguir pero al estar peleando en una zona donde las cámaras no vean bien sólo se veo algunos momentos sin embargo no los suficientes para saber que de verdad estaba pasando.

Lo único que se escuchó fue un inmenso grito para que las cámaras fueran destruidas por una poderoso viento causando bastante estatica.

-" debido a una corriente de viendo, todas las cámaras fueron destruidas en el último momento a causa de esa extraño viento, que puedo haber ocasionado eso? Acaso Mr. Satán los derrotó? "- decía para que apareciera la imagen de Satán a un lado este sin casi ninguna herida -" O será que tenemos a un heroes secreto? Todo esto será resuelto después de los anuncios "- decía la noticiero para que los ninjas se pusieran algo enojados al no recibir una respuesta exacta del paradero de Sarada ahora.

-" a pesar de todo no hayamos nada útil para hallar a sarada.. "- dijo el pelinegro bastante enojado al no tener más información de su hija.

-" tranquilo Sasuke.. seguro hallaran más pronto te lo aseguro "- dijo su esposa a su marido el cuál seguía con la misma expresión será de antes sin embargo también esperando eso -" pero ahora.. por favor ayúdame con.. "- decía la pelirosa mientras veía a la akimichi aún en el suelo recostada y besando la "almohada" que tenía mientras decía palabras inentandibles en voz baja.

-" (ok ya me está asustando) "- decían todos los gennins viendo la escena asustados, sinceramente, si ese chico llamado trunks conocía a chocho el apellido akimichi lo aria mojar sus pantalones cada día de su vida.

/

 **CON TRUNKS**

/

-" achu "- estornudo el pelilavanda que estaba revisando el funcionamiento de su maquina del tiempo ante su madre y padre mientras la primera viendo confundida a su hijo de el futuro y el segundo simplemente no le tomaba importancia.

-" trunks estas bien? "- pregunto la madre de el pelilavanda que se dio cuenta del estornudo repentino mientras se acercaba a verlo.

-" Eh?.. am si estoy bien jeje "- decía sonriendo el híbrido mientras volvía a centrarse en la máquina -" (por alguna razón siento que tengo que tener cuidado con una chica.. ) "- pensaba el hijo de Vegeta mientras terminabade revisar la máquina.

/

 **VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

/

Los días pasaron rápidamente para los jóvenes, tras recibir las semillas del ermitaños ambos chicos fueron finalmente fueron dados de alta.

Sin embargo la madre de Gohan, no tuvo el mismo resultado, ya que debido a su condición no le permitían que saliera, debido a que sería muy riesgoso sacarla del hospital, pero gracias a Bulma y su "práctica" convercacion (nota: Bulma: CALLESE Y TOME TODO MI DINERO) logro hacer que está fuera transportada a la corporación cápsula, donde los jóvenes volvieron a hospedarse esperando el tiempo que milk se recupere.

En esos días, la ida nuevamente de trunks del futuro llegó y como de esperarse tuvo una leve despedida antes de irse.

-" de verdad te tienes que ir tan pronto hijo? "- decía la pelizazul despidiéndose de su hijo del futuro mientras tenía en brazos a su hijo del presente, ellos junto con los demás en el patio de la corporación cápsula mientras en medio de esta se hallaba la máquina del tiempo.

-" si, lo lamento ma.. pero en mi mundo a pesar de estar en paz soy el único ahora capaz de protegerlo.. cuando el planeta logra volver a estar estable volveré.. "- decía el pelilavanda a su madre para después separarse y ver a los demas que estaban en el lugar.

-" espero verte pronto trunks, y gracias por todo "- sonreía de forma cortés el son al tiempo que este extendía su mano derecha al frente hacia el pelilavanda que hizo la misma acción haciendo un apretón de manos.

-" fue un gusto conocerte, espero verte pronto "- decía cordialmente la ojijade mientras se encontraba de aún lado de el Son.

-" les aseguro que pronto los veré nuevamente.. eso es un presentimiento "- decía mientras se soltaba del agarron de manos y les daba la espalda y caminaba hacia su maquina.

El pelilavanda siguió su paso hasta estar frente a su nave donde apollado en esta estaba su padre que sin decir una sola palabra se acercó a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que este logro bloquear sin problemas.

A pesar de todo los dos sayayines tenían una gran sonrisa en su cara como si está fuera una forma de despedirse, el príncipe de los sayayin se separó mientras veía fijamente a su hijo con una sonrisa -" ahora eres el encargado de proteger tu mundo.. y no me vengas con idioteces "- dijo simplemente el sayayin puro a su hijo que a pesar que cualquier podría tomarlo como insulto para su hijo le daba a entender que era su misión ante todo proteger su tierra como lo hizo con la suya.

Tras esto el brief saltó a la máquina y antes de partir ver por última vez a los guerreros que le despedían con ánimos en especial a cierto pelinegro.

-" espero algún día conocer tu mundo jaja!! "- se despedía gritando el pelinegro hacia el pelilavanda pusiera una leve expresión de sorpresa al ver como la silueta de un Gohan más adulto se ponía en frente de Gohan causando que el pelilavanda recordará a la persona que dio su vida por el, la razón por la que su mundo sigue en pie.

Sin decir nada, la ventana se cerró mientras el pelilavanda en su maquina veía con una sonrisa a sus amigos del pasado -" ( maestro Gohan, Vegeta... no lo decepsionare.. )"- pensaba con una sonrisa el brief pensando en las personas que más respeto tenían mientras la máquina donde andaba empezaba a volar al aire para luego simplemente desaparecer.

Mientras los presentes se despedían como si el pelilavanda siguiera, Gohan por un momento sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro sólo para voltear y no sentir a nadie a su otro lado.

-" (gracias.. papá..) "- era lo que pensaba el Son mientras miraba atrás suyo como si su padre le viera ante su amiga que al darse cuenta de esto vio confundía al pelinegro.

UN RATO DESPUÉS DENTRO DE CORPIRACION CÁPSULA

-" y ahora que haremos Gohan? "- preguntaba la ojijade a su amigo mientras caminaban dentro de la corporación cápsula sin aparentemente ningún rumbo.

-" por el momento estaremos aquí y seguiremos entrenando como siempre.. hasta que mi madre se recupere o logre Bulma hacer una máquina para que viajes a tu dimensión "- dijo el pelinegro caminando aún lado de la Uchiha que recordó ese último detalle.

-" (cierto.. si logran hacerlo.. y el portal sólo funciona una vez.. perdería muchas cosas.. todos estos lugares.. no podrían recuperarse.. y también.. perdería a Gohan.. ) "- pensaba la chica con una expresión bastante deprimida.

Antes de que un sonrojo masivo llegará a su cara y pusiera una expresion de felicidad bastante cómica -" ( y a chi-chi y Bulma y todos los demás de aquí que e conocido!!!! claro a eso me refiero!!!! jaja!!! )"- se negaba a si mismo la chica tras ver sus primero pensamientos mientras trataba que su sonrojo no fuera notorio -" esperemos que primero sea lo de tu madre, quisera ver como es tu hermano Gohan, siendo sincera yo siempre e querido uno "- decía la ojijade más recompuesta mientras respondía al pelinegro.

Mientras los dos jovenes hablaban y caminaban por la corporación cápsula, ninguno se dio cuenta que al frente de ellos se hallaba una persona recostada a la pared con los ojos cerrados como si esperará a alguien.

-" jeje si yo también espe- agh! "- antes de que el Son pudiese responder a la ojijade fue resivido por un golpe en le estómago haciendo que por unos momentos se le saliera el aire por completo y empieza a sobarase su estómago mientras la Uchiha miraba atónito está acción para sólo unos segundos después visualizar ambos al atacante -" s-sr Vegeta? "- pregunto el pelinegro reconociendo a la persona que la había golpeado, siendo nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de los sayayin, Vegeta.

-" quiero que te enfrentas contra mi "- dijo seriamente el sayayin puro a el híbrido que no entendía nada, primero le dio un golpe y luego le pide pelear?.

-" este puede explicarme que waa.. "- el son antes de terminar la pregunta fue levantado de su camisa por el príncipe sayayin haciendo que ambos se vieran fijamente, Vegeta con una típica expresión sería suya y Gohan bastante confundido.

-" Callate! "- grito el príncipe de los sayayin enojo a el Son que le vio confundido -" eres igual de blando que tu padre.. grrr.. si te hubieras usado todo tu poder desde el principio los hubieras acabado! "- respindia para que el pelinegro oir el nombre de su padre pusiera una expresión sería -" puede que quizás seas el guerrero más fuerte del momento, pero tu habilidad como la de Kakarotto son una terrible debilidad "- terminaba de hablar el príncipe de los sayayin a el pelinegro.

-" quizás tenga razón Sr Vegeta "- decía tranquilamente el Son que sorprendió a su amiga -" tal vez sea como mi padre en todo eso, pero como el soy la única persona que se atreve a pelear como el lo hizo y con esos mismos ideales e protegido a mis seres queridos y como este planeta "- respondió firmemente el Son con una leve sonrisa al tiempo que miraba a Vegeta que aún sujetando lo veía seriamente -" después de todo... si no fuera por mi padre... usted no estaría aquí "- decía el Son dando justo en el orgullo de el príncipe de los sayayin que soltó al pelinegro mientras los dos guerreros se quedaban viendo ante la Uchiha que sólo miraba todo integrada pero a la vez un poco emocionada de la forma que se defendía su amigo.

-" tsk..quizás eres el hijo de kakarotto.. pero al menos eres un poco más inteligente que el "- decía sonriente el príncipe de los sayayin confundiendo a los jóvenes de su repentino cambio de actitud -" si de verdad estas dispuesto a seguir los mismo errores de tu padre entonces deberás estar listo para no equivocarme "- dijo confundiendo un poco a los presentes que le vieron como si que les explicará de mejor forma -" te entrenare mientras estés aquí "- decía para que el pelinegro intente hablar pero este fue interrumpido -" y ni se te ocurra que habrá una excusa.. no es una petición.. vas a entrenar quieras o no "- dijo el príncipe de los sayayin impidiendo que el híbrido se defendiera.

-" am.. disculpe señor Vegeta "- hablo la ojijade metiéndose a la conversación de los dos sayayin mientras estos la miraban -" me puedo unir a su entrenamiento? Después de todo siempre entreno con Gohan así que si no es molestia.. "- hablaba la Uchiha que fue detenido por el sayayin puro.

-" ni en un millón de años dejaré que una simple escoria entrene.. sólo nos molestaría con.. "- antes que el guerrero sayayin pusiese seguir hablando fue detenido cuando una voz redondo en el lugar.

-" VEGETA! VE A CAMBIAR EL PAÑAL DE TRUNKS! Y NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE NO O SIN MÁQUINA DE GRAVEDAD Y ALIMENTOS!! ME OISTE!! "- fue la fuerte voz de Bulma que razonó a todo lugar para que los jóvenes vieran como el mencionado estaba con una expresión de enojo total y un tic en su ojo mientras gruñia en voz baja.

-" si acepta entrenarme le ayudaré con el cuidado del trunks pequeño "- dio una idea la Uchiha mientras tenía una sonrisa de oreja oreja con el fin de convencer a el príncipe de los sayayin de dejarla entrenar con ellos.

-" se encuentra en el 3 cuarto a la izquierda de la corporación cápsula en el primer piso "- fue lo único que dijo el sayayin mientras se iba caminando tranquilo del lugar dándole la espalda a los jóvenes mientras la ojijade sólo sonreía porque su plan dio exito.

-" jeje buena esa Sarada "- sonriendo el Son felicito a su amiga de su idea la cual se sentía muy feliz al ver que su plan dio resultado.

-" si no es nada "- decía la chica sólo para cambiar su expresión de felicidad a una sonrisa nerviosa -" am.. me podrías ayudar en eso? "- pidió al son que sólo atinó a reírse y asentir con la cabeza.

-" deberé aprender para cuando nazca mi hermano así que debo hacerlo "- dio su razón el Son al tiempo que este junto con la Uchiha caminaban al respectivo cuarto donde estaba el pelilavanda -" que tan difícil puede ser? "- pregunto el son a su amiga de forma tranquila sobre el cuidado de el bebe trunks.

/

 **FUERA DE LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA VARIOS MINUTOS VEN AQUÍ**

/

-" Ven aqui trunsk! "- fue el grito de el son dentro de la casa de la corporacion capsula que se escuchaba hasta afuera mientras se oía el sonido de un bebé como si estuviera cerca.

-" no juegues con esas cosas! "- grito alarmada la ojijade también dentro de la corporación mientras se oía el sonido de varias cosas de cristal caer al suelo -" hey! cuando tomaste mis kunais! "- grito la chica sólo para oírse varios gritos cómicos de los jóvenes para después una ventana de el primer piso ser destruida por un kunai que la atravesó.

-" etto.. Vegeta no deberías estar ayudandolos? "- pregunto de forma tranquila Bulma que estaba fuera de su propia casa sentada en una mesa mientras tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té junto a su marido que simplemente estaba sentado en la silla sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que sucedía adentro.

-" se ofrecio a ayudar.. ellos se lo buscaron "- dijo con simpleza el príncipe de los sayayin a su esposa que sólo le dio un sorbo a su taza mientras veía a su edificio sin dejar de oir gritos dentro de este -" (además es algo divertido) "- se decía oara si mismo el sayayin mientras una muy ligera sonrisa se ponía en su cara.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO** **INICIO DE ENDING**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a tiAl verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea** **(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiós terrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon**!

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 **FIN DEL ENDING** **AVANCES**

Gohan: finalmente podrás ver tu mundo Sarada!

Sarada: y si está es nuestra despedida Gohan?

Gohan: pues tranquila porque este viaje no lo aras sola

Gohan: en el próximo capítulo.. **LAZOS DEL DESTINO**

Sarada: mamá? Papá?

 **FIN DE AVANCE** **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, Y SE QUE EN AN ESPERADO ESTO Y NO DEBERÍA PONER EXCUSAS SOBRE UN FIC DONDE TENGO 2 SEMANAS PERO AÚN ASÍ ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, PRONTO SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION DE ESTO Y ALGO MÁS, AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO** ** _HASTA PRONTO_**


	14. CAPITULO 14

**AQUI EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL AÑO, COMO SABRAN.. TUVE PROBLEMAS CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO A PESAR DE TODO E LOGRADO SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO A TIEMPO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. PERO ANTES.. LOS COMENTARIOS!!**

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Gracias por todo junto con tu apollo y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como ese.. y más.. jiji el omake jiji 7u7, pero bueno feliz año nuevo y también feliz Navidad retrasada :v

 ** _Misael_**

Gracias por entender todo, y tranquilo.. seguire esto normalmente, así que espero que los disfrutes y feliz Navidad (retrasada :v) y año nuevo!

 ** _Cesar_**

Jeje gracias, espero que este también te guste y feliz año nuevo y navidad.

 ** _TheNeko68_**

Lo que pasa amigo es que quiero que estas historias sean lo más únicas, y eso está claro cuando hize mi propia versión de la película "la galaxia corre peligro" peor bueno lo tomaré en cuenta y tranquilo los buff los mantendré tranquilos xd, feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo.

 ** _Max Vazquez_**

Gracias aquí está el próximo capítulo , y también feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo.

Ahora que acabamos..ahora si.. COMENCEMOS

 ** _INICIO DEL OPENING_**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin**

(se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa mientras a su lado se encontraba un muy joven Goten aferrandose del el pie de su hermano sólo para ser sujetado por Sarada que lo cargo mientras la nube empezaba a dar vueltas)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada, Gohan sobre esta, donde el pelinegro tenía en sus hombros a un pequeño goten, mientras que la chica parecía disfrutar de la vista también como el Gohan)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh ser destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para lueho irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de extrañas personas todas con la misma forma acercándose lentamente)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve a Goten que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube de los jovenes que solo sonreian)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran cantidad de personas para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella y luego ver como Gohan se transformaba en ssj)

 ** _FIN DEL OPENING_**

/

 ** _CAPITULO 14_**

 ** _LAZOS DEL DESTINO_**

/

Los días pasaron para los jóvenes que seguían viviendo en la corporación cápsula esperando que la madre de el híbrido naciera.

En esos días, si decir que los jóvenes NO eran "casi" explotados era como decir que Frezzer era la persona más buena de el universo.

Casi todo el día, desde que despetaban hasta el anochecer los chicos entrenaban por el cansancio por Vegeta sin piedad, desde hacerlo entrenar sobre una fuerza mucho más alta de la tierra, hasta batallar en la misma contra el Sayayin puro.

Y cuando no estaban entrenando... intentaban cuidar de el joven Trunks, que era algo tan difícil que era algo tan difícil como los entrenamientos que pasaban, cuando trataban de alimentarlo este simplemente no se dejaba y terminaba con todo con los chicos manchados de comida en su cara, si cambiaba sus pañales este escapaba para luego esconderse por toda la corporación capsula, y si sólo trataban de dormirlo, este parecía haber tomado una taza de té a tal grado que los chicos se quedaban aveces dormidos mientras este sólo parecía que quiesiera quedarse despierto toda la noche.

Sin duda parecían como si fueran una pareja tratando de cuidar a su hijo.

Cabe decir que si los jovenes sólo llegaban a tener un sólo pensamiento de esa idea estos se sonrojaban de golpe al imaginarse a su amigo/amiga de unos cuaños años más grande y como pareja también con un hijo parecido a ellos dos.

Aún así los días pasaban tranquilamente en la tierra, como si lo de los guerreros de plata jamás hubiera pasado, teniendo el mundo tranquilo como prometieron cuidarlo.

En estos momentos el Son y la Uchiha estaban en una cámara de gravedad junto el príncipe de los sayayin, Vegeta, mientras que la habitación se encontraba de un color rojo dando a entender que en estos momentos la gravedad estaba activada.

-" no les advertirá dos veces.. así que ahí voy "- decía fríamente Vegeta mientras se ponia en pose de pelea, mientras que los jóvenes se pusieron en pose de pelea listos para la pelea.

Sin decir nada los jóvenes salieron corriendo a gran velocidad contra el príncipe de los sayayin que sólo empezó a sonreír oir ma acción.

 **(Insertar tema: Dragon ball Doblan battle them Gohan future)**

Los jóvenes chocaron con fuerza sus puños en dirección con el sayayin puro que sonriendo usando sus dos manos bloqueo los ataques al mismo tiempo sólo para que los chicos se alejaron un poco y empezar un frenesí de golpes mientras avanzaban de apoco que eran bloqueados y esquivados por Vegeta que a pesar de no recibir ningún golpe iba retrocediendo por los ataques de sus aprendices.

Cansado de sólo defenderse , el príncipe de los sayayin sujeto los pies de sus atacantes en el momento en que estos les intentaron dar un golpe hacia su estómago.

Antes que los jóvenes reaccionaran por completo, estos fueros arrojados varios metros hacia cada lado de el príncipe de los sayayin, pero al no hacerlo con tanta fuerza estos terminaron a sólo unos pocos metros de ser lanzados empezando a deslizarse por el suelo, sin embargo como si se tratara de una coreografía ensallada en medio de que dezlisaban por el suelo levantaron sus manos derechas al frente suyo apuntando a el sayayin puro para de sus manos salir varias ráfagas de energías con dirección a el príncipe sayayin que inerte con los brazos bajados sólo dejó que el ataque llegará con el, haciendo que una explosión ocurriera donde impactaron múltiples esferas de energías por la Uchiha y el Son.

A pesar de haber atinado un ataque los jóvenes seguían con una expresión sería mientras veían el inmenso humo que se había provocado por las varias explosiones de sus regatas de ki mientras se levantaban del sólido suelo.

La Uchiha sin perder mas tiempo iso que sus ojos cambiarán de color a rojos mientras tras aspas lo rodeaban -" arriba! "- fue el grito de la chica al tiempo que ella como el pelinegro que dieron un salto hacia el techo al tiempo que dos energías amarillas pasaban donde ellos estaban que siguieron sus camino y terminando dando contra las paredes, provocando una explosión que era el doble de grande de la provocada juntas por los jóvenes.

Ambos chicos en esos momentos estaban en el techo, la ojijade usando sus pies para andar en el techo estando boca abajo viendo todo mientras el Son sólo flotaba también viendo como el y una se disipan y viendo como Vegeta salía de este, sin ningún rasguño visible viéndolos con una expresión sería en sus caras.

-" si eso es todo lo que tienen sinceramente esto acabara rápido "- dijo para después ver como los dos chicos fueron hacia el, Sarada usando el techo como impulso y el Son volando a una velocidad considerable a el príncipe de los sayayin causando que vuelvan a impactar los puños los 3 peleadores donde a pesar de su desventaja numérica, Vegeta podía bloquear y esquivar varios de los ataques que recibía sólo para despues contratacar varios ataques de los jóvenes que los bloqueaban con un poco de dificultad.

Cansado de esto, el sayayin de raza pura atinó a darle un fuerte golpe en la cara de el pelinegro para después un golpe en el estómago de la Uchiha, ambos saliendo volando varios metros atrás.

Mientras la Uchiha siguió así por un rato hasta caer adolorida al suelo el pelinegro logró recuperarse a la perfección abriendo los ojos de golpe y viendo fijamente a su oponente mientras aún seguía volando por el golpe.

-" kame ... "- decía el pelinegro mientras este colocaba a su costado sus dos manos juntas dejando un leve especial entre estas -" kame "- seguía hablando el Son mientras daba una voltereta completa en el aire para después colocar sus pies en el suelo aún teniendo sus manos al costado donde de estas empezaba a reunirse una energía azul -" hhhaaaaaa!!!! "- terminaba de hablar el hijo de Goku mientras ponía sus manos frente a el y lanzaba un gran ataque de color azul a el príncipe de los sayayin que usando sus manos bloqueo el ataque como si fuera lo más normal del mundo causando un fuerte choque de viento mientras ambos oponentes usaban todas sus fuerzas de avanzar en el ataque.

-" aaahhhh!!! "- fue lo único que dijo el príncipe de los sayayins mientras de sus manos salía una energía amarilla equivalente a el mismo tamaño que el ataque de el pelinegro haciendo que este se sorprenderá levemente pero centrado en tener la vicoria en el choque de poderes.

Como pasaba el lapso de tiempo ambos ataques siguieron chocando entre si, donde el ataque de el príncipe de los sayayin tomó algo de terreno llegando a la mitad del camino donde el pelinegro logró mantenerlo a pesar de la dificultad aún así parecía que los ataques se mantenían en un perfecto equilibrio, donde las dos fuerzas se mantenían en perfecta armonía aunque también en inestabilidad por el viento y rayos que salían de los ataques.

-" ** _RAITON: ESFERA RELAMPAGO!_** "- grito una voz atrás de el pelinegro son que se trataba de la Uchiha ya más descompuesta y haciendo unas provisiones de mano sólo para que después una gran cantidad de esferas amarillas rodeadas de una extraña estática aparecieran para después todas ir hacia Vegeta, llendo todas hacia al frente para después ir directamente a la espalda de el príncipe de los sayayin que al tener las dos manos ocupadas sólo tuvo otra opción que recibirlos causando que bajara un poco la Guardia por unos momentos debido a la estática provocada por las esferas algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Son que a pesar de ser unos pocos segundos sabria como usarlo a su favor.

-" aaahhhh!! "- dio un fuerte grito el Son mientras su pelo y ojos cambiaban del color al tiempo que una gran aura amarilla lo rodeaba mientras su ataque aumentaba bastante de tamaño haciendo que en unos instantes el ataque ganará terreno llegando a Vegeta que al darse cuenta ya era bastante tarde, provocando una inmensa explosión en donde este se encontraba.

Tras el impacto la Uchiha se movió a un lado de el pelinegro mientras mantenía una mirada sería y una respiración bastante agitada mientras que el Son sólo tenía una gota de sudor callendo en su mejilla mientras que aún con la misma posición de estar lanzando el Kameha se mantenía viendo donde impacto su ataque con una expresión sería y manteniendo la transformación del super Sayayin.

-" no está mal "- dijo una voz en el humo sólo para que este se disipara por una fuerte corriente de viento dentro provocada por Vegeta ahora también en su estado de super Sayayin, mientras no parecía tener ningún tipo de daño visible en su piel aunque su armadura que tenía como ropa parecía haber sufrido algunos daños -" creo que es momento de acabar el calentamiento "- fue lo único que dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa con una expresión bastante sería mientras se ponía en una posición de pelea viendo a los jóvenes que sin pensarlo dos veces hicieron lo mismo mientras se mantenían quietos y en silencio esperaban como si ellos fueran a esperar algún ataque por el príncipe de los sayayin.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algún movimiento de un segundo a otro la luz roja que dominaba dentro de la cámara de gravedad se fue apagando lentamente sólo para cambiar a una luz ordinaria dando a entender que la máquina había sido apagada.

 **(Fin del soundstrack)**

-" agh "- la primera en reaccionar a esto fue la Uchiha que desactivó su doujutsu y callo agotada al suelo y con una respiración agitada, podía acostumbrarse a esto, pero aún así era difícil para ella.

El segundo fue el pelinegro que al ver esto sólo atinó a decir -" Sarada "- mientras volvía a su pelo y ojos negros y ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse mientras está lo aceptaba con gusto y pasando una mano por sus hombros para mantenerse en pie mientras trataba de volver normal su respiración.

Mientras que Vegeta..

-" te e dicho cientas de veces que no interrumpas los entrenamientos.. "- decía seriamente el príncipe de los sayayin aún en el estado del super sayayin viendo a donde estaba la puerta que permitía la entrada a la habitación, o mas bien a la persona que estaba sobre esta.

-" pues es importante no puedo perder más tiempo... necesito a Gohan y a Sarada "- decía la persona en la puerta tratándose de Bulma brief mientras está tenía a su joven hijo Trunks brief.

-" no me importa lo que sea puede esperará ahora estamos entrenando así que mejor... "- decía Vegeta bastante enojado mientras se acercaba a su esposa la cual la vio también algo enojado.

-" primero destransformate!!! No quiero que Trunks se espante al verte!!!! "- decía haciendo que Vegeta diera un leve gruñidos pero haciendo caso haciendo que su pelo y ojos vuelvan a la seguridad -" y segundo.. estas bajo mi techo así que yo decido que pasara!! Así que no hay excusas "- dijo la peliazul para que los jóvenes crellendo que Vegeta ya no contestaria fueran con ella más bien a la salida.

-" a donde creen que van "- fue lo que dijo Vegeta mientras sujetaba de la ropa a los chicos por atrás haciendo que estos se detuvieran y lo vieran confundidos -" me importa un comino.. si ocupas algo.. será luego .. me entendiste "- dijo seriamente el príncipe de los sayayin viendo a su esposa que le vio con una exprésion seria.

-" deja de hacerte el rey de Roma Vegeta.. ellos vienen conmigo ahora.. "- decía Bulma que hizo que su esposo soltara a los jóvenes para luego ponerse frente a frente de el príncipe de los sayayin.

Por unos momentos parecían como si entre los ojos de los esposos parecían salir varios rayos de electricidad mientras el espacio parecía volverse más pesado cada momento, todo ante la vista de el Son y la Uchiha que veían todo esto intrigados pero también algo nerviosos, mientras que el joven Bb trunks sólo veía esto de forma tranquila como si ver a sus padres pelear fuera algo bastante normal.

-" tsk.. como sea "- fue lo único que dijo Vegeta mientras este sólo atinó a irse de la habitación mientras su esposa sólo sonreía.

-" jeje bien chicos siganme "- dijo la brief a los jóvenes que sin chistar sólo Atina con a seguir a la mujer aunque con dudas de cual era la razón.

-" am.. señora Bulma.. porque interrumpió el entrenamiento "- pregunto de forma cortés la ojijade mientras caminaba aún lado de la pelizazul y el pelinegro.

-" es que es muy probable que ya hallé la forma de que vuelvas a casa "- dijo con una gran sonrisa la brief haciendo que ambos chicos pusieran expresiones de sorpresa y más al ver como la noticia la decía en estos momentos como si nad -" verán.. tras varía pruebas y experimentos e logrado crear una máquina capaz de viajar por diferentes dimensiones.. o mas bien universos paralelos a los nuestros "- decía la científica con aires de superioridad a los jóvenes que no podían negar que estaban sorprendidos por ello.

-" y donde está la máquina? "- fue la pregunta de el Son que se imaginaba cual sería la máquina con esa capacidad, desde una gran nave espacial, hasta el tamaño de un simple relog de mano.

-" pues esta justo... "- decía mientras dejaba de caminar y se detenía frente a una entrada de doble puerta -" aquí "- decía mientras abría las dos puertas, sólo para después entrar en esta para después hacerse a un lado y dejar que los jóvenes entrarán y vieran la máquina.

-" es... una máquina del tiempo? "- decía confundido el pelinegro reconociendo el extraño artefacto que era el único en la habitación.

La máquina era bastante idéntica a la máquina del tiempo, teniendo el mismo aspecto y color, la única diferencia considerable de esta era que está era un poco más grande que el de trunks, como si su proposito fuera transportar a más que un sólo pasajero.

-" no es como la máquina que tenía su hijo del futuro? "- dijo confundida la ojijade acercándose a la máquina y darle una vuelta completa viendo la máquina detalladamente.

-" jeje sip y no "- dijo la ojijade mientras aprovechaba el momento que los chicos estaban centrados en la máquina para ponerse una típica bata de laboratorio mientras tenía aún a su hijo en brazos -" verán.. la máquina del tiempo en si no viajó "exactamente" a su pasado, más bien viajo a una línea donde los sucesos aún no habían ocurrido "- decía mientras se acercaba a la máquina ante los chicos que parecían como si varios signos de interrogación pasarán por su cabeza -" ah.. esta será más difícil de lo que crei "- decía la brief mientras se tomaba el puente de su nariz.

La mujer de un segundo a otro camino a un extremo de la habitacion sólo para después regresar con un pizarrón movible y un gis blanco.

-" verán.. en la línea de tiempo de trunks las cosas fueron diferentes.. "- decía la brief mientras dibujaba una línea blanca en el pizarrón y escribía en algunas partes de esta algunas palabras con el gis blanco como "Goku", "Androides" -" en su mundo, Goku murió por un ataque de corazón, sólo para después los androides causar un completo caos en su mundo eliminando a casi todos los guerreros de ese tiempo salvo a trunks "- narraba la peliazul sobre el futuro postapocaliptico que tuvo que pasar su hijo del futuro a los chicos que sólo se quedaban callados tratando de entender el punto de todo -" mi yo de ese mundo creo una máquina de tiempo con el fin de corregir todo, sin embargo en vez de eso llevo a trunks a una línea de tiempo totalmente diferente a la suya, o también puede decirse a otra "dimensión" "- dijo la peliazul para que los jóvenes empezarán a encajar las piezas en esta larga y complicada explicación -" en esta línea.. Goku logró salvarse de la enfermedad del corazón y también los androides resultaron ser buenas personas en vez que esos asesinos de el futuro de trunks "- decía la brief que parecía haber entendido algo de el supuesto "viaje de tiempo" que había hecho su hijo -" en otras palabras la máquina de tiempo sin que lo supieran, era una máquina para ir a una dimensión diferente pero con un lugar programado, está máquina es totalmente idéntica sólo que gracias a unos leves cambios ahora podremos viajar a cualquier dimensión que podamos "- dijo alegre la brief a los jóvenes que comprendían finalmente la razón de la semejanza de la máquina.

-" ya entiendo.. así que si Sarada usa la maquina podría llevarla a su mundo? "- dijo el Son atinando en su hipótesis.

-" correcto Gohan "- dijo sonriendo la peliazul para luego enfocar su vista en la Uchiha que sólo parecía reflejar una expresión de completa sorpresa -" por el momento Sarada descansa por hoy, mañana podremos probar el invento.. y tú también Gohan "- dijo de forma tranquila la brief confundiendo un poco a el Son.

-" en? Etto.. porque yo? "- decía algo confundido el Son y también algo sorprendido, después de todo, ma máquina sólo sería para llevar a su amiga.

-" verás Gohan... a pesar de los conocimientos y que soy capaz de pilotearla de forma automática es necesario que halla una persona dentro, además que necesita estar en reposo amenos unas 24 horas después de usarse.. ási que acompañaras a Sarada {y en el progreso asegurar que no le pase nada a la máquina..} "- dijo lo último en voz baja cosa que logró escuchar el pelinegro que le pregunto que fue lo que dijo -" eh? Am nada nada jeje "- decía algo nerviosa aunque el Son no lo ignoro y dejó sus dudas al lado.

/

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

/

Bulma, Vegeta y Sarada estaban reunidos en la misma habitación del día pasado con las cosas ya preparadas.

La Uchiha tenía en su espalda una pequeña bolsa marrón donde guardo varias de las cosas que había consegui/comprado/regalado en ese mundo y aún faltaba más.

-" Sarada sabes donde están Gohan y Milk? "- decía la peliazul a la ojijade que negó con la cabeza.

-" cuando le contamos eso ayer a su madre, estuvo organizando todas las cosas de Gohan "- dijo simplemente para que la brief dijiera " no querrás decir ayudando a organizar" -" nop.. como dije, estuvo organizando "todo" de Gohan "- dijo con una leve gota de sudor recordando como había reaccionado la madre de el Son a lo de el viaje.

-" perdón por ma tardanza "- fue lo que dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta sólo para que todos enfocaran su mirada en esta que se trataba de milk, la cual, se encontraba en una silla de ruedas debido a su embarazo que era más notorio pro su estómago algo abultado -" vamos Gohan "- decía animada la madre de el pelinegro mientras está entraba a su hijo que lentamente entró en la habitación, causando varias expresión de gracia en todos los presentes.

Gohan usaba una ropa completamente fuera de sus normales fachas, usaba un chaleco azul y bajo este una camisa de botones con una corbata azul, también un simple short del mismo color que dejaba sus rodillas expuestas y para finalizar unos zapatos cafés, aunque lo más gracioso era su pelo que sorprendentemente en vez de estar con pelos parados lo tenía completamente acomodado con un pelo de Trapero, y para acabar una mochila azul en su espalda.

Cabe mencionar que el pelinegro entró con la cabeza agachada y con un tiñe rojo en sus mejillas por la pena de usar algo como eso en público.

-" milk.. creo que no era necesario .. todo ese cambio "- decía con una sonrisa en su cara ma científica tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada por simple educación, aunque sentía que este era un deja vu.

-" no Bulma, Gohan tiene que dar una buena presentación en ese mundo ante todo, y que buena presentación no es vestir con eso "- decía Milk mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras este sólo se apenaba mas.

-" (de un infante mimado..) "- pensó para su mismo el príncipe de los sayayin, aunque quedándose callado temiendo que esto causará un regalo hacia el.

La ojijade era la que más trataba de estar tranquila pero internamente sentía que en algún momento explotaria.. después de todo, que a Gohan no me gustará la ropa formal era algo que sabía a la perfección además que no negaria que se veia un poco gracioso.

-" am. Bien como sea.. sólo suban a la máquina y empezaremos con todo "- dijo la peliazul intentando dejar la vestimenta de el Son a un lado y enfocarse en su trabajo.

-" en? Haí! "- fue lo que dijeron los chicos más recompuestos de hace unos momentos y tener una leve expresión sería.

-" Gracias por todo chi-chi "- agradeció cordialmente la ojijade a la esposa de Goku que sólo sonrió por eso.

-" no te preocupes.. fue un gusto para mi... "- dijo la señora con una sonrisa para acercarse más a la chica y darle un abrazo como podía a la Uchiha que lo acepto -" {cuida a mi hijo mientras este ahí} "- dijo milk a la ojijade aún en el abrazo.

-" {no se preocupe.. el es muy fuerte.. estoy seguro que si pasa algo el me defenderá.. } "- dijo tranquila la ojijade sacando una risa a la madre de el Son mientras se separaban del abrazo.

-" lose.. peor aun así cuidalo sabes lo inocente que es aveces "- fue lo único que dijo Milk para que la ojijade sólo asintiera y se fuera a la nave.

-" te veo pronto mama.. volvere pronto "- dijo felizmente el Son abrazando a su madre que aceptó el abrazo con gratitud.

-" Gracias hijo cuidate "- dijo a su hijo que se separó de abrazo para este también diríjase a la máquina.

Ambos chicos minutos después ya estaban en la máquina, listos para salir en cualquier momento.

-" bien..aquí vamos "- fue lo único que dijo la científica para después presionar varios botones en la cabina mientras la máquina parecía hacer algunos ruidos en señal de funcionamiento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más la máquina empezó a ascender velozmente con claras intenciones de chocar contra el techo asustando a los jóvenes dentro de la nave como las mujeres que veían esto afuera sólo para ver que al último segundo está desapareciera en un borrón blanco junto al pelinegro y la ojijade que estaban dentro de esta.

-" parece que funcionó "- decía la peliazul sólo para después acercarse a un especial de micrófono en el panel de control y presionar un botón rojo al mismo tiempo que empezó a hablar -" Gohan.. Sarada me ollen? "- hablaba cerca de él micrófono con obias intenciones que fuera escuchada -" Gohan Sarada "- volvía a hablar esperando que los chicos la escucharán.

-" si te escuchamos Bulma "- hablo la voz de el pelinegro sacando un suspiro de alivio de la peliazul.

/

 ** _CON GOHAN Y SARADA_**

/

-" muy bien.. díganme donde se encuentran "- hablaba una voz proveniente de la bocina de la máquina sólo para que el ojijade presionará un botón rojo que había bajo la bocina.

-" pues..ahora estamos en un lugar blanco "- fue el turno que hablar de la ojijade mientras levantaba la mirada y veía que lo único que rodeaba la máquina era una extraña luz blanco.

/

 **DE REGRESO CON BULMA**

/

-" ok chicos.. a diferencia del viaje del tiempo.. el viaje durará más.. cuando estén apuntó de llegar los avisaré para que estén listos ok? "- fue lo único que dijo la científica para oir dos "ok" desde el microfonl obviamente provenientes de los chicos -" bien suerte "- fue lo único que dijo para alejarse de el micrófono -" misión completa "- dijo al aire libre la brief siendo su esposo y Milk los únicas que escucharon.

-" y ahora que Bulma? "- preguntaba milk a su amiga que sólo ponía una sonrisa.

-" esperaremos a que ellos lleguen y sólo tendremos que esperar para mañana para que Gohan regrese y listo "- decía de la forma más tranquila la peliazul.

Antes de que milk pudiese responder escucharon varios "wuah wuah wuah "- no muy lejos de ahi proveniente de un cuarto causando que la peliazul suspirara algo molesta.

-" tsk..am.. Vegeta podrias.. "- iba a pedirle ayuda a su marido sólo para ver como este ya no estaba en su lugar, de hecho ya no estaba en la habitación -" bien.. creo que esto será lo más extrañaré de Sarada "- decía de forma neutra la brief mientras salía de la habitación con obras intenciones de ir con su hijo el cual, no dejaba de llorar mientras era seguido por milk dejando la habitación completamente vacía.

/

 **DE VUELTA CON GOHAN Y SARADA**

/

-" bien parece que ahora sólo tenemos que esperará un poco "- dijo la ojijade mientras está sólo se recostaba en su silla mientras que el pelinegro puso una sonrisa.

-" jeje menos mal.. y finalmente pondré quitarme esto "- dijo alegremente el Son que como si no tubiera verguenza giro un poco su silla dándole la espalda a su amiga para cambiarse de ropa causando que su amiga se sonrojada de golpe y también girará su silla a otro lado quedando de espaldas con el Son.

-" BAKA!! no pudiste avisarme antes! "- dijo mas que sonrojada la Uchiha mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y evitaba ver a su amigo en estos momentos.

-" jeje perdón "- decía el Son que de un segundo a otro estaba usando su típica ropa de entrenamiento color morada y zapatos anaranjados, y para acabar rascarse un poco su pelo volviendo a su típico pelo parado -" listo "- decía tranquilamente el Son mientras volvía a mover su silla quedando frente a la ojijade que también voleto su silla también.

-" no vuelvas a hacer eso "- fue lo único que dijo la ojijade para después desviar la mirada aún estando sonrojada de pena al casi ver su amigo con poca ropa.

-" oh.. Jeje losiento "- fue lo único que dijo para que el ambiente se llenará de un silencio algo incómodo hasta que una recompuesta ojijade decidió hablar.

-" Gohan.. si esto funciona.. y llegó a mi mundo y tú regresas.. "- dijo la Uchiha que vio a su amigo a los ojos -" seria un adios "- dijo la chica para que su amigo empezará a pensar que responder... aunque su respuesta era muy clara para el.

-" claro que no "- dijo sonriente el híbrido -" vendré a visitarte normalmente si lo que dice Bulma sobre esta máquina es cierto podré visitarte en cualquier momento, que que todo estará bien "- dijo sonriente el Son calmando a la chica de pensar que perdería a su nuevo amigo, el cual, comprendía bien lo lejano que alguien puede estar de su familia.

-" Gracias.. Gohan.. "- fue lo único que dijo para la sorpresa de el Son darle un fuerte abrazo el cual el pelinegro estuvo algo dudoso de responder pero tras unos segundos respondió el abrazo de la misma forma sólo para unos segundos después estos se separen y hablen de cualquier cosa nada relevante mientras esperaban a que el viaje terminará.

/

 ** _EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO_**

/

Los ninjas como cada día, volvían a repetir la misma rutina de siempre, intentar dominar el Jutsu, el cual siempre resultaba fallar con completos honores y sin demostrar ningún avance como parecía ser siempre.

-" esto es muy agotador "- decía de forma simple iwabe mientras este se recordaba con sus compañeros en la sombra de una árbol, algo que fue apollado por los demás gennins.

-" bien.. descansen un poco para después continuar "- decía de forma tranquila Konohamaru a los chicos que aceptaron el descanso, mientras el junto al séptimo

-" esperen aún no podemos detenernos! "- dijo el uzumaki menor a los presentes que le vieron un poco confundidos.

-" Boruto.. llevamos 5 horas desde que tuvimos un descanso... no es conveniente que sigas "- dijo el séptimo a su hijo que negó con la cabeza, el podía estar persistente en eso también, pero devia tener en cuenta la seguridad de los chicos ante todo.

-" pero Sarada está aún en ese mundo, y no sabemos cómo está, que tal si está pasando hambre o incluso sed "- dijo imaginandose que su amiga no haya comido nada.

/

 ** _CON LOS CHICOS_**

/

-" mira que encontré! "- decía animado el Son mientras sacaba algo de un compartimiento en la cápsula, tratándose de un pequeño refrigerador con varias bebidas.

-" de seguro Bulma debió dejarlos por si teníamos sed "- dijo dedujo la ojijade viendo las bebidas -" me pasas una? "- dijo ma chica para que su amigo asienta con una sonrisa y le entregará una bebida.

/

 ** _CON BORUTO_**

/

-" que tal si no tiene alguna casa o lugar que quedarse? "- seguía diciendo el uzumaki a los presentes.

/

 **DE NUEVO CON GOHAN Y SARADA**

/

-" por cierto sabes que es esto "- decía la ojijade mientras le mostraba a Gohan una extraña paquete el cual Gohan supo cual era de golpe.

-" wau son unas cápsulas, aquí sirven para guardar cosas como la nave que viste la otra vez "- decía para la sorpresa de la ojijade -" cada paquete tiene una casa, transporte y más.. debió dártelo por si alguna vez lo ocupaba "- decía el Son viendo el increíble regalo que Bulma le dio a su amiga.

/

 **CON BORUTO**

/

-" o incluso.. que tal si está mal acompañado "- decía para que sus compañeros y presentes pensarán a la ojijade sola o incluso con alguien que le moleste.

/

 **CON GOHAN Y SARADA**

/

-" de verdad te dio gracia eso!? "- decía con una expresión cómica de tristeza el Son al ver como su amiga empezaba reir.

-" jaja es que verte con esa ropa era tan gracioso y tú cara.. jaja "- decía en carcajadas la Uchiha sujetandose el estómago por el dolor de reir tanto mientras recordaba la vestimenta de su amigo que en estos momentos tenía una aura de depresión en su cabeza al ver como su amiga pensaba que se veia ridículo con esa vestimenta.

-" chicos me escuchan? "- hablaba una voz por el altavoz de la máquina para que los presentes reconocieran cual era.

-" si Bulma? Que ocurre? "- decía una más recompuesta ojijade mientras tocaba el botón rojo para hablar.

-" en unos segundos estarán ahí, así que prepararse "- dijo la voz de Bulma para que los chicos vieran como el exterior cambio al de un lugar blanco a un lugar azul y con varias nubes.

/

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

/

-" entonces que dicen.. me apollan? "- decía el uzumaki menor viendo como la mayoría lo veían fijamente con una expresión sería.

Antes que alguno respondiera se escucharon varios ruidos en el lugar sólo para después oírse un fuerte ruido atrás de Boruto para que todos abrieran los ojos como platos salvo el uzumaki menor que por el sonido se quedó estático en si lugar.

Tras lograr descomponerse un poco dio media vuelta lentamente sólo para quedar también con los ojos abiertos a no mas poder al ver una extraña máquina frente a ellos y sorprendentemente, con el mismo símbolo que tenía la casa.

Lentamente el vidrio superior que tenía la máquina se fue abriendo lentamente hasta abrirse y verse en esta a dos personas salir de esta, una chico con pelos parados que había oído hace poco y le causaba algunos dolores de hakeka y la otra era una chica que conocia bien.. -" Sarada? "- fue lo único que decía el rubio viendo a su amigaacompañada junto a el chico conocido como Son Gohan.

Los ninjas también estaban igual, no sabían ni que reaccionar ni los jóvenes en la cápsula tenían alguna idea de que decir.. quedándose así en un silencio bastante incómodo por un largo tiempo.

-" am.. h-hola de nuevo chicos.. "- fue lo único que dijo la ojijade a sus amigos los cuales aún no salían de su Shock mientras el híbrido sólo sonreía algo nervioso.

-" un.. un gusto "- decía también algo nervioso el Son mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber que decir.

Esta será una larga... larga conversación.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

/

 **OMAKE**

 **LA INNER SARADA 2: EL REGRESO**

/

-" jeje menos mal.. finalmente podré quitarme esto "- decía el Son mientras este dándose vuelta y con la silla cubriendose empezó a cambiarse para que su amiga sonrojada haga lo mismo con su silla dándole la espalda al Son.

En medio de su cambio.. el pelinegro escuchó una extraña risa que por alguna razón le causó un extraña sonrisa, -" am.. S-sarada estas bien "- decía algo nervioso el Son reconociendo esa risa de algún otro lado.

-" eh? Ah si.. jejeje... "- decía de forma tranquila la chica aunque aún riendo sin parar -" es que.. me acordé de algo... y es.. "- de un segundo a otro la silla de el Son fue movida por la ojijade la cual se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a el chico que aún estaba sentado usando únicamente su pantalón de combate morado -"..estamos ..solos "- decía ojijade con un leve tono seductor en su voz causando que el híbrido temblaba un poco y su cara se pusiera un poco pálida.

-" aayayayyayayayaaaayyyy!!! "- fue el enorme grito de el pelinegro que se escuchó fuera de la nave mientras como si fuera gelatina la máquina se movía de un lado a otro.

Mientras que en la mente de la ojijade la chica estaba dándole golpes a diestra y siniestra en una inmensa jaula donde estaba la Uchiha -" sacame de aquí "- decía la ojijade dándole un golpe a su jaula que pareció inmutarse.

-" jeje nop.. ahora finalmente reclamaremos lo que es nuestro "- decía sonriendo una versión mal hecho de Sarada de color blanco que sólo se relamia los labios y se frotaba sus manos -" ahora viene lo shido "- fue lo único que dijo mientras sus intenciones con el pelinegro eran bastante obvias.

/

 **FIN DEL OMAKE**

/

 **INICIO DE ENDING**

/

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a tiAl verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

Misterios (muchos hay)

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

Puedes caer uhuuuu

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

Puedes recuperar poder

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiós terrible es

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

Perdon!

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

Huuuu la energía es recuperada

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

/

FIN DEL ENDING

/

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO VERAN.. ESTA VEZ NO PUSE AVANCES.. DEBIDO A LO QUE TENGO EN MENTE MAS ADELANTE ES ALGO GRANDE.. PERO BUENO, PERDON SI LA ECENA DE BULMA ES UN POCO CONFUSA PARA ALGUNOS.. PERO ESPERO QUE LE ENTIENDAN.. Y HASTA LA PROXIMA! NO SIN ANTES DECIR.. FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y PROSPERO 2018¡!¡**

¡¡¡¡ **ADIOS**!!!!


	15. CAPITULO 15

**JEJE BUENAS A TODOS!!! AQUI MI PRILER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA EN ENERO! VAYA LLEVO UN AÑO DESDE QUE NO ACTUALIZO MI HISTORIA JAJA..** **CON QUE ASI SE SIENTE EL KAIOSAMA DEL NORTE... BUENO COMO SEA, AQUI EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE UNA CHICA DE OJOS ROJOS EN DRAGON BALL, PERO ANTES DE ELLOS COMO SIEMPRE, A LOS COMETARIOS!** ** _TheNeko68_** Pues espero que sea de mi agrado, porque estuve días pensando bien en que hacer y a pesar de ya publicarlo tengo más ideas en mente pero aún así espero que te guste y también que hayas tenido feliz año nuevo!

 ** _Bosket7_**

Como dijo un sabio una vez, eso significa que.. ahora viene lo shido!

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Te aseguro que pasará y una que otra sorpresa y más (giño giño), además de las buenas referencias que no pueden faltar jeje.

 ** _Misael_**

Los celos, referencias, gracias y sorpresa pasarán en este capítulo así que te aseguro que este capítulo será lo que as esperado.

 ** _ericsofly2_**

Update is here!!!

 ** _KODIE A TRUE SUPER SAIYAN_**

-" ale.. déjame ver ... "- pedía el creador del fic mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de una bella chica de pelo negro y ojos de mismo color que tenía sus manos en la cara de el creador para que no viera.

-" nop.. no dejaré que vas nop.. no te quitaran la poca inocencia que te queda "- dijo la mujer a su pareja mientras este simplemente no entendía que pasaba.

 ** _Lucho123_**

Jeje sinceramente eso sería un golpe bajo, pero muy divertido, jeje lo tendré en mente gracias.

 ** _joseantoniocrafter20122001_**

-" que le pasó? "- pregunto tayto viendo como el creador del fic tras leer su cometario que rápidamente se puso a escuchar música de rock y pop al máximo volumen como si tratara de romperse los oidos.

-" no a visto la película broly.. y cuando la mencionaste creyó que dirías un spoiler así que intenta olvidarlo "- respondió la mujer de hace rato viendo a su pareja escuchando música a máximo volumen.

-" tienes 3 días más antes de que pase la semana sin spoilers jeje!!! "- grito tayto poniendo más nervioso a Juan que a pesar de la música logró escuchar eso.

-" Waa!!! Debo verla!! "- fue el grito de el creador del fic corriendo fuera del lugar con claras intenciones, dejando a el escritor de whatpadd y a la chica solos, la cual veía con algo de enojo al escritor.

-" bueno lo motive "- dijo tranquilamente tratando de irse del lugar.

-" grr... DIJO **HAREM** OTRA VEZ!!! "- fue el grito de la chica sólo para segundos después varias chicas de anime provenientes de fanfictions llegarán y empezarán a perseguir a tayto que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **ESTE MINI ESPECIAL LO HAGO COMO RESPUESTA DE EL DIVERTIDO COMENTARIO DE TAYTO QUE SINCETAMENTE ME A APOLLADO BASTANTE CON LA HISTORIA, BIEN AHORA DEJANDO ESTO DEL RELLENUTO A UN LADO.. COMENCEMOS!**

/

 **INICIO DEL OPENING**

/

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin**

(se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa mientras a su lado se encontraba un muy joven Goten aferrandose del el pie de su hermano sólo para ser sujetado por Sarada que lo cargo mientras la nube empezaba a dar vueltas)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada, Gohan sobre esta, donde el pelinegro tenía en sus hombros a un pequeño goten, mientras que la chica parecía disfrutar de la vista también como el Gohan)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh ser destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas para luego irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de extrañas personas todas con la misma forma acercándose lentamente)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve a Goten que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube de los jovenes que solo sonreian)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran cantidad de personas para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella y luego ver como Gohan se transformaba en ssj)

/

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

/

/

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **MUNDOS CONECTADOS**

/

Siempre dicen que las reuniones con seres queridos o viejos amigos son momentos que siempre llenan emoción y alegría los lugares y a los presentes, después de todo, que puede ser más fuerte que el sentimiento de encontrarse a una persona muy importante tras mucho tiempo de no verse?

Pues agreguen que esa persona supuestamente están desaparecida en otro universo por varias semanas y que la lograron ver hace poco por la televisión para ver como le dieron una fuerte paliza sólo para después no saber nada de ella y de un momento a otro llegar en una máquina de apariencia futurista de no se sabe donde junto a un sujeto únicamente visto por la televisión en los momentos en los que ellos pensaban que posiblemente estaría en una peor situación.

Pues hay emociones, muchas dudas de confusión y sorpresa pero emociones eran emociones, y eso era lo que pasaban los ninjas al ver a sus ojos cierta ojijade buscada desde casi dos semanas enteras en una máquina desconocida para ellos y acompañada de cierto pelinegro, y esto también afectó a la ojijade y al chico aunque más por los nervios de no saber que decir los cuales le pasaron rápidamente a la ojijade al ver a dos personas inolvidables para ellas y que les causó pesadillas al principio de su ida no volverlos a ver.

-" MAMA!PAPA! "- fue el grito de Sarada mientras a gran velocidad salía de la maquina y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corrió a sus padres dándoles un fuerte abrazo haciendo que estos se les pasarán su sorpresa y vieran para bajo a su hija viendo una linda pero triste imagen a la vez que quebraría a las persona más fria

Se encontraba la ojijade con los ojos un poco llorosos notados a pesar de sus anteojos rojos mientras pegaba sus cabeza a los cuerpos de sus padres que estaban unidos gracias al fuerte abrazo que les daba la Uchiha para momentos después levantar su mirada y verlos a los ojos mientras lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos pero con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja aún existente en su cara.

-" los extrañe "- fue lo único que dijo mientras aún mantenía esa sonrisa en su cara.

-" yo también hija "- fue lo único que atinó a decía la pelirosa abrazando a su hija con la misma fuerza mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a la altura de su hija mientras sus ojos verdes también parecían ponerse un poco llorosos.

El pelinegro Uchiha siendo el último al reaccionar pero no menos importante dejó su comportamiento neutro a un lado una vez y correspondió al abrazo mientras abrazaba a su esposa e hija por igual mientras una sincera sonrisa se ponía en su cara y tenía los ojos cerrados como si tratara de que el momento entre su hija, su esposa y el fuera lo único que tomará importancia en ese momento que parecía darle resultado -" { me alegra verte.. Sarada.. }"- expresando su sincera felicidad a su hija como el sólo sabía decía en un susurro a su hija que por la cercanía fue escuchada por ella como de la pelirosa mientras la Uchiha menor sólo sonreía más si eso era simplemente posible.

Tras momentos, el abrazo entre los tres Uchihas se disolvió mientras la ojijade se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían caído para ser resivida por sus demás compañeros y conocidos que ya también fuera de sus respectivos shock viendo alegremente a la portadora del Sharingan de vuelta.

Todo esto era visto por el Son, que sólo estaba callado viendo esto con una sonrisa de melancolía eso, si pudiese ver a su padre aunque fuera un momento como este seguro también liberaria todos esos sentimientos y emociones que en esos momentos expulsava la ojijade.

-" Gohan? Sarada? Están ahí? "- la atención de el pelinegro se dirijo a la bocina de la máquina al oir la voz de la peliazul -" Chicos.. siguen vivos? "- pregunto la brief por la bocina mientras el Son sólo atinó a presionar el botón rojo y hablar.

-" no te preocupes Bulma, estamos bien, todo está como lo dijiste "- dijo mientras de el lado de la bocina de la brief está dio un suspiro para después está atinar a responder.

-" ok Gohan.. la máquina a diferencia de la máquina del tiempo tiene la capacidad de el auto llenado de combustible aunque.. "- como si fuera una mala noticia los nervios se pusieron a flote al oir ese "aunque".

/

 **CON BULMA**

/

-" la máquina uso más combustible de lo que esperaba.. al principio pensé que sería sólo un día ya que sólo lo llene completo el combustible ya que sólo ocupaba 3/4 partes del combustible según mis investigaciones pero parece que ocupó todo lo que había y con todo me refiero todo "- decía la peliazul viendo una inmensa pantalla en su laboratorio viendo como en este una barra que demostraba el combustible estaba de un color rojo como si fuera a entender la falta de este material.

 **CON GOHAN**

/

-" que quieres decir, que me quedaré aquí?! "- la atencion de la alehre reunion de los ninjas fue opacado por el grito de el pelinegro en la máquina para que todos volvieran a fijarle atención nuevamente viendo como este tenía una expresión de terror cómica en su cara.

-" no te preocupes Gohan, como dije la máquina tiene un llenado automático de combustible, pero viendo el combustible que ocupó tendrás que esperar hasta que se llene "- decía la voz por una bocina que por el silencio que había todos los presentes lo lograron escuchar -" lo que me refería es que no se exactamente cuando días puede tardar, quizás dos días o incluso una semana "- dijo para que el híbrido aún algo nervioso pero al menos más aliviado al entender mejor las cosas.

-" ya veo gracias Bulma, lo tendré en cuenta, pero ahora.. "- decía el pelinegro que hizo una pausa al ver a su lado y ver como todos los presentes lo veían confundido -" .. debo conocer este lugar mientras ande aquí, hasta luego Bulma "- finalizó el pelinegro mientras estaba apuntó de salir de la máquina.

-" adiós Gohan, le avisaré a tu madre de esto "- fue lo único que dijo la brief antes que le pelinegro tomara su mochila volviendosela a acomdar en la espalda y saltar de la nave y caer al sólido suelo de piel ante los presentes que lo veían como si un adefesio se tratara.

-" etto Hola un gusto "- dijo más que nervioso el pelinegro que actuaba como la primera vez que conoció a Krillin, Bulma y el Maestro Roshi -" Mi nombre es Son Gohan "- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos una en un puña y otro con la palma abierta para después hacer una leve reverencia ante los presentes que reconocieron al chico de Golpe en especial cierto Uzumaki que no le agradaba que este acompañara a la ojijade.

-" Kyyaaa "- fue un chillidos agudo que se escuchó entre los ninjas que causó que el híbrido dejara su pose de hace poco y se tapara los oídos como si ese sonido lo afectará mientras ponía una leve expresión de molestia -" eres ese chico que participó en ese torneo?! "- grito de forma animada chocho mientras de un segundo a otro estaba frente a el Son que se asustó un poco al comienzo al ver a una chica morena frente a ella con una... fotografía suya de el peleando? -" me firmas mi fotografía!!!! "- decía muy animada la chica mientras el pelinegro estaba bastante confundido, y no era el único, todos los demás estaban así preguntándose... donde demonios consiguió esa foto?

-" e-este y-yo... "- antes que terminará de pedir el Son fue detenido cuando la akimichi usando su otra mano como si tuviera magia estaba sujetando una pluma mientras decia porfavor que diga "para la mujer más hermosa que e conocido" asustando más al son que en estos momentos estaba dudoso si tomar la pluma o irse corriendo, mientras que la ojijade veía esto levemente molesta, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-" espera ya conocías a Gohan antes Chocho? "- pregunto la Uchiha a su amiga que volteó a verla cosa que aprovechó el Son que a gran velocidad se había atrás de el grupo de Gennin que se hicieron al lado como si no quisieran meterse con la akimichi.

-" pues verás Sarada, te vimos participar en el torneo de artes marciales junto con Gohan ase días "- los dos chicos voletaron a ver a la Sakura que ella fue la que respondio para quitarle las dudas a su hijo y de paso formarle otras mientras el híbrido más recompuestos en su lugar.

-" y si no es molestia Señora... Sakura a como fue que vieron el torneo? "- pregunto a la pelirosa mientras gracias a los recuerdos que pudo ver de su amiga recordó quien se trataba e incluso que era madre de su amiga.

-" la vimos en esa Casa que está ahí "- dijo mientras señalaba a un lado del Prado haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos a no más poder.

-" como es posible que haya una casa cápsula aquí? "- pregunto sorprendido el Híbrido al aire esperando que quien sea le respondiera aunque también causó bastante sorpresa a los presentes por ese nombre.

-" casa cápsula o como le llames sólo llegó aquí junto a un compartimiento de extrañas capsulas "- decía de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor ya sin sus celos de hace un momento.

-" ahora que lo dices.. esta máquina tiene el mismo símbolo que la casa "- tras esas palabras de el nara los ninjas fijaron su vista en el símbolo de la máquina la cual tenía el símbolo "C" en negritas mientras alrededor suyo decía "Capsule corp" para después enfocar su mirada a la casa la cual tenía esa misma imagen y letras en este.

-" lo que pasa es que está máquina fue hecho por la misma persona que hizo esa Casa "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade a sus amigos que estaban algo sorprendidos por el dato y haciendo a todos preguntar que clase de persona haría esas máquinas tan avanzadas, si era una completo Genio su fabricante o un Cientifico Loco, causando que en otro lugar una peli azul estornudara de un momento a otro.

-" conociste a el que hizo eso Sarada? "- pregunto el Yamanaka a la Uchiha.

-" si, y es un ella "- dijo para la sorpresa de los presentes -" su nombre fue Bulma Brief y gracias a ella es como me encuentro aqui "- dijo ahora haciendo que la sorpresa de los ninjas se valla y sea cambiada de algo de vergüenza al saber que una sola mujer logró algo que ellos había tratado.

-" bueno... ay muchas cosas que debes preguntarte Sarada y también necesitamos preguntarte muchas cosas a ti, y en el proceso a Son Gohan "- dijo el septimo llamando la atención de el pelinegro al oir su nombre de parte del Uzumaki mayor -" pero será mejor hacerlo en la aldea... sea lo que sea estoy seguro que no es algo que podamos decir en un lugar abierto "- decía con algo de lógica el Uzumaki mayor para que los demás asientan, en si estaba seguro que no había nadie en la redonda, pero era más seguro hablar de esto en su oficina donde podría poner sellos para anular el volumen y mantener lo que sea que le haya pasado a la Uchiha en secreto.

-" si Hokage-Sama "- dijeron varios presentes en afirmación que estaban apuntó de ir saltando de árbol a árbol hasta que el pelinegro los detuvo diciendo que primero tenía que guardar la cápsula cosa que creo un signo de interrogación en la cabeza de los presentes que no entendieron lo que decía a excepción de la Uchiha que ya sabía a que se referia su amigo por ya tener contacto con las cápsulas.

El chico abrió un pequeño compartimiento que había a un costado de la cápsula abriendolo y viéndose un pequeño botón rojo para después presionarlo y que una cortina de humo aparezca rodeando la máquina para que después que este se disipara ya no hubiera nada en su lugar, sólo una pequeña cápsula en el suelo asiendo que los presentes se les calleran las mandíbulas a no más poder.

-" lamento la demora, ya podemos irnos "- dijo sonriendo el pelinegro a los presentes que parecían reaccionar de su sorpresa.

-" eh? A claro vamos "- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha para después empezar a saltar entre los árboles seguido por los demás que hicieron lo mismo.

-" jeje creo que les estas dando una gran impresión Gohan "- dijo sonriendo la ojijade a su amigo para también seguir a sus conocidos dando saltos por los árboles a su amigo pelinegro que confundido sólo los siguió haciendo la misma accion.

/

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

/

Tras andar saltando por los árboles llegaron todos a la aldea, a pesar que Gohan podía volar y ir más rápido sería mejor en esos momentos mantener baja su precensia, después de todo, aún necesitaba buscar una buena forma de explicar sobre su mundo que seguro esa seria una de las preguntas que harian.

Tras entras por las puertas los presentes caminaron por las calles donde al menos el camino no fue tan concurrido, aunque si estuvo lleno de varias miradas hacia ellos o más bien, a el extraño chico de esta vestimenta y pelos parados que veía todo como si un niño en juguetería se tratara.

A pesar de que los recuerdos de su amiga había visto el lugar, verlo de un simple recuerdo a verlo en persona era algo totalmente diferente.

Tras ir caminando por un rato los ninjas y el híbrido llegaron a la oficina del Hokage donde tras todos entrar y poner varios sellos alrededor de la oficina el Uzumaki mayor empezó a hablar -" bien.. ante todo.. Sarada, como lograste llegar a ese lugar y donde como era "- decía el rubio Hokage mientras se sentaba y veía fijamente a la Uhiha mientras los demás solo estaban en silencio la respuesta de ma ojijade.

-" verán.. hace semanas hize el jutus VIAJE DIMENSIONAL que estaba en el pergamino que me mostró Hokage-sama "- dijo la chica siendo cortés con su ejemplo además de su padre.

-" acaso usaste algún método ademas de las posiciones de mano "- pregunto el Rubio a la Uchiha que no entendió bien a lo que se refería -" me refiero que si usaste algo como tu Sharingan, alguna arma o incluso apollo de alguien en el jutsu "- dijo para que la chica comprendiera.

-" pues tenía el Sharingan en ese momento activo además que había un eclipse "- dijo para que su madre le preguntara sobre el eclipse -" eh? Pues ase unas semanas cuando hacia el jutsu un eclipse apareció así que aproveche ya que oi que en la guerra aprovecharon la luna cómo para aumentar la fuerza de un jutsu y tras usarlo, pues, llegue a el mundo de Gohan donde este me ayudó a volver aquí "- los presentes vieron a el mencionado esperando que este afirmara lo dicho viendo como este con pena solo asentia en afirmación.

-" yo oí de el eclipse "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha para que todos fijarán su mirada en el -" días antes de irme me enteré de que habria un eclipse pero no le tome tanta importancia, estoy seguro que no debieron avisar de el suceso y por eso descartamos el dato "- dijo para que los demás intenten buscar en sus recuerdos alguna vez que hablaron de ese eclipse pero parece que tampoco habían oído de ello.

-" bien ahora mi pregunta es para ti Son Gohan "- dijo el Hokage al son que pareció exaltarse levemente -" como fue que conociste a Sarada? "- pregunto para que el Son pensará un poco sus palabras para después responder.

-" pues vivo en un lugar conocido como la Montaña Paoz desde joven que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, andaba pescando en un arrolló cerca de ahí cuando oi el grito de Sarada en el bosque, así que fui a ver quien era sólo para verla como derrotada un inmenso dinosaurio para después quedarse inconciente por el cansancio, así que la lleve a mi casa con mi madre para que se recuperará "- dijo para que los demás repitiendo la acción de la otra vez voltearanan la vista pero esta vez a la ojijade que asintió al comentario aunque una parte llamo la atención de varios de los presentes.

-" espera, dijiste dinosaurio? "- pregunto el hijo de Orochimaru a el hijo de Goku que sólo asintió -" bueno, pudimos verlos por la television pero aún así tenía esa duda "- con esas palabras causó que la ojijade y el pelinegro le vieran con una expresión de confusión cada uno.

-" disculpa Mitsuki, a que te refieres que pudimos verlos por la televisión? "- pregunto la ojijade a su compañero de equipo haciendo que los demás entendieran que si querían seguir está conversación tenían también que hablar sobre su anécdota.

-" verán.. en esa Casa por la televisión vimos el torneo donde participaron, es por eso que vimos cosas como los dinosaurios, o incluso algo de tu paradero y la existencia de Gohan "- hablo el líder del nuevo equipo 7 a su discípula que parecía sorprendida junto al pelinegro aunque ambos se les paso momento a después.

-" entonces vieron todo? "- dijo la Uchiha a los presentes, desde ese torneo, en si, sólo que ma Gente se había creído nuevamente que Mr. Satán fue el Salvador del mundo no había tenido ni el gusto de conocer lo que había pasado.

-" no todo.. sólo vimos hasta donde curaba a Son Gohan.. "- hablaba el Rubio que fue interrumpido de forma cortés por el pelinegro que con sólo decirle Gohan estaba bien -" o perdón, dije que nos quedamos donde curaba a Gohan para después un Gran viento destruir todas las camaras en el lugar "- dijo haciendo que ambos chicos hicieran memoria de lo sucedido ese día que pelearon con los Guerreros de plata, hasta que el ojijade dedujo que había sido ese viento.

-" creo que fui yo "- dijo de forma tranquila el pelinegro mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa y cerraba sus ojos como su padre mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano ante los demás que le vieron con una expresión de "es una broma verdad? -" verán, cuando peleamos expulse una transformación que tengo pero al no tener control completo en ella en esos momentos, tupé que expulsar una gran cantidad de energía para dominarlo lo cual causó una inmensa corriente de aire "- dijo para que todos voletaran a la ojijade como si esperarán sus aprobación.

-" no recuerdo bien lo que paso ya que caí casi inconciente debido a la batalla que tuve, pero recuerdo bien que Gohan paso a una transformación tal como el dijo antes de quedar inconciente "- dijo para que todos vieran nuevamente a el pelinegro Son que se apenó por las miradas que eran ahora dirijidas a el.

Durante el resto de el tiempo en la sala los dos jóvenes contaron a detalle todo lo sucedido en el torneo, cabe decir que las expresiones cambiaban al lapso de tiempo, sorpresa al saber como fue la verdadera batalla, terror al saber como casi mataban a todos los participantes y con ellos a la ojijade, y alivio de todos al saber como el Son logró vencerlos al fin de todo, también algo sobre su procedencia o más bien la de su padre y que este era un híbrido entre un humano y un Sayayin, cosa que alarmo a los presentes al recordar a ciertos seres de color blanco que también eran de el espacio, aunque al final le dieron la opción de la duda dejando eso de lado.

Las horas pasaron y una simple conversación sobre el paradero de la ojijade, a conocer al detalle ese nuevo mundo desconocido para ellos tan único pero a la vez también bastante semejante.

-" entonces.. según tu explicación.. tu padre fue un Sayayin de un planeta llamado Vegeta que fue eliminado por un tirano llamado Frezzer "- dijo para que el Son afirmara -" también en tu mundo no manejan el Chakra, sino que es algo llamado Ki, y gracias a tus entrenamientos con Sarada deduces que el ki es mas poderoso aunque el Chakra puede ser más moldeado "- dijo recibiendo otra afirmación de el Son -" y gracias a ese "Ki" tienes una gran fuerza y resistencia además de mejora de tus sentidos, volar y sentir precensias además que con tus transformación esas habilidades se multiplican aún más "- terminaba de hablar el Hokage al son que volvía a afirmar -" te seré honesto Gohan... si no fuera por las máquinas y estar acompañado de Sarada sería difícil creerte esa historia y aún lo es "- dijo sinceramente el Rubio a el híbrido cosa que compartían todos los demás.

-" se que es difícil de aceptar y si no hay problema lo entiendo, además por lo que se de Sarada, actualmente es una ninja de Konoha, una aldea que no existía en mi mundo y que al ser ninja puede dominar los elementos, armas e incluso habilidades de sangre ademas que se an enfrentado a los mismos dioses? Sin ofensas pero jeje.. si no fuera por que pude ver los recuerdos de Sarada sospecharia un poco de lo que dice "- dijo haciendo que muchos se dieran cuenta que si trataban de narrar a los ninjas esa era una de las explicaciones más simples pero a la ve, más claras que había.

-" bueno Gohan, gracias a que tienes a Sarada para refutar tu testimonio creo que es suficiente para aceptar tu historia "- dijo haciendo que el chico sintiera un gran alivio temiendo que lo dieran por loco al sólo contar una pequeña parte de su historia aunque también bastante impresionante igualmente -" aún así necesitamos hablar más de tu mundo si no es molestia "- dijo para que el chico se exaltara unos segundo pero al final también acepté la petición -" bien.. pero eso será en otro momento.. por el momento será mejor retirarnos.. ya se está haciendo de noche, y cualquier cosas que puedas decir puede esperar mañana "- dijo haciendo que todos notarán como fuera ya estaba llegando el atardecer que momentos después llegaría el anochecer -" dime tienes algún lugar que puedas quedarte? "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor a el Son que pensó un poco su respuesta pero al final suspiro.

-" nop.. la máquina del tiempo no es muy cómoda ni hecha para eso.. y la casa en que estado está podría usarla "- dijo el pelinegro contando la vista a los jóvenes gennins que empezaron a sudar mares -" paso algo? "- dijo viendo la reacción de los chicos de su edad.

-" pues.. "- intentaba hablar el Uzumaki menor recordando como hace unos días mientras un descanso en la noche entraron en la casa y digan que.. no la pusieron en una condición estable -" digamos que la casa... "-

/

 **EN LA CASA CAPSULA**

/

La casa cápsula parecía estar en buen estado de su punto exterior, estando completamente intacta y sin siquiera ninguna suciedad o mancha, aunque interiormente era la excepción.

En la sala estaba toda tipo de comida regada en todos lados, en el suelo, sofás e incluso un gran pedazo de pizza en medio de la televisión como si alguien la hubiera arrojado.

La cocina no era una excepción , el refrigerado completamente abierta, pero sorprendentemente sin ningún alimento dentro, aunque no era la excepción del resto de la cocina totalmente sucia como si una explosión hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras que los cuartos eran lo único casi intactos, y con casi se podía decir es que almenls todo lo que tenían antes estaban al llegar, aunque no ordenado, las camas desordenadas y con sábanas y almohadas en el suelo, sinceramente toda la casa era un chiquero.

/

 **CON BORUTO**

/

-" ... no está en condiciones adecuadas porque... el baño no funciona!!! "- dijo de Golpe el Uzumaki menor causando que su maestro se asustada un poco dando un fuerte grito nada varonil causando que todos lo vieran para que este mismo apenado sólo volviera a su posición anterior, aunque apollando sin saber en la cuartada de el Rubio.

-" si no es molestia podría quedarse en mi casa "- las palabras de cierta ojijade hicieron que todos lo vieran algo sorpendidos y con confusión en especial a sus padres por haberlo invitado a su casa -" cuando estuve allá, Gohan y su madre me dejaron hospedarse en su casa y también me crelleron todo, así que siento que es el mayor gesto de agradecimiento que puedo darle "- dijo sonriendo la ojijade algo apenada de ser el centro de las miradas mientras el pelinegro Son sólo atinó a sonreír, y cierto Uzumaki menor veía eso con algo de celos.

-" bien si eso es todo pueden retirarse "- dijo mientras los presentes sólo atinaron salir lentamente de la oficina, dejando al Uzumaki mayor con su alumno que pare la que quería hablar con el.

-" que piensa hablar con el mañana Hokage-sama? "- pregunto el sartobi a el Uzumaki.

-" nolose.. pero quizás le haga varias pruebas físicas y ver si me puede mostrar esa transformación si de verdad es posible, nos ayudaría bastante "- dijo viendo que era una clara forma se saber si lo que hubiera dicho el chico era cierto -" (pero como puedo poner a prueba a ese chico... si todo lo que dice es verdad podría ser más fuerte que Sasuke y yo juntos) "- pensaba para si mismo el Hokage al saber como en ese mundo parecían tener un poder que superaba los límites que ellos habían llegado y que podrían ser capaces de romper los aún más.

/

 **FUERA DE LA OFICINA**

/

-" sinceramente tu historia es increíble difícil de creer Gohan "- dijo el nara a el Son que río nervioso.

-" eso lo sé.. pero juro que mañana les mostraré cosas que puedo hacer jaja "- decía riendo el Son hasta que fueron detenidos por un inmenso sonido que se escuchó como si el de un León rugiendo se tratara, cosa que alarmo a todos los presentes.

-" que fue eso? "- dijo denki algo asustado por haber creído escuchar un rugido de León sólo para asustarse más al oírlo una vez mas confirmando que si lo había escuchado.

-" Gohan.. no los asustes así "- decía rinendo un poco la amiga del mencionado haciendo que todos la mueran a ella confundida para luego notar a el híbrido apenado y rascándose la cabeza.

-" lo siento es que tengo hambre "- fue lo dijo cosa que no entendieron a que se refería hasta volvieron a oir ese aullido, que tras escucharlo bien, provenía de el joven Son, o más bien de su estómago.

-" oh Bueno, como regalo de regreso Sarada y de tu invitado todos es tan invitados a comer en el restaurante de mi familia "- decía sonriendo la akimichi poniéndose frente al grupo.

-" etto.. no quiero ser molestias, no es ne.. "- antes de que el pelinegro Son pudiera terminar fue sorprendido cuando la akimichi empezó a jalarlo de la mano como si un objeto se tratara.

-" no es molestia y aprovechando me sigues contando de tu vida y más "- dijo la morena iba caminando más rápido que la mayoría de los presentes que vieron esto con una Gota de sudor y la Uchiha con una leve mueca de molestia.

Tras unos momentos el grupo llegó al lugar donde el grupo fue invitado con todo gusto a su entrada cosas que el grupo de gennins, el Son y los dos Uchiha mayores pasaron.

Tras sentarse y explicar lo sucedido Chi-cho a sus padre sobre la desaparicion de su amiga y su regresl junto con el joven son dijeron que está cena era invitada por el loca, después de todo, que tanto podían comer.

-" Gohan am acaso no tienes am hambre "- decia entre masticadas la akimichi a el son mientras todos estaban en una mesa de gran tamaño donde alcanzaban a estar todos sentados mientras frene a cada uno había una gran muslo de un tamaño inmenso como si guera de un jabali mutado cosa que causó que todos a su forma tratarán de comerlo, a excepción de los dos Uchiha mayores, uno por simplemente no tener hambre, y otro que no era de agrado de comer carne, y más con ese estilo.

-" no es eso.. pero temo que los asuste si ven como como "- decia honestamente el Son recordando que a pesar de poder comer de forma más tranquila que a diferencia de su padre que comía como bestia, comia como bestia.

-" tranquilo no puedes estar peor que nosotros "- dijo iwabe mientras como si un cavernícola se trataba tratara de comerse su muslo sujetandolo de una parte para después alejarse para que el pedazo se separará pero como si fuera chicle sólo hacia se estirara.

-" mm.. seguros? "- fue lo que dijo nuevamente haciendo que varios le dijeron que no había problemas -" bien si es asi provecho "- dijo sólo para ante la sorpresa de todos hacer algo bastante asqueroso y increíble, comerse la carne del muslo en sólo 4 mordidas dejando sólo sus huesos -" más porfavor! "- fue lo que dijo haciendo que todos quedarán en Shock a excepción de cierta ojijade que lamentaba la suerte de su amiga.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue una gran masacre por parte de el pelinegro que devoraba todo lo que había frente suyo, cada cosa que tardaba, desaparecía en un momento y se subía a una gran pila de platos sucios que se iba aumentando de a poco mientras el Son sólo comía hasta formarse varios que rodaban la vista de todos los presentes que parecía que habían perdido todo el apetito que tenían hace unos momentos, hasta incluso la akimichi al ver como el chico logró comer una cantidad de 30 personas, o más bien, 10 veces lo que comía con su familia normalmente, la única que a pesar de todo esto que se encontraba tranquila era la ojijade que estos momentos sólo comía un plato de sopa en todo el lapso que su amigo comió.

-" ah.. estuvo delicioso, mas profavor "- decia el pelinegro haciendo que los presentes callera junto con varias personas como dentro y fuera del restaurante que también se habían quedado a expectar la "masacre".

-" Etto Gohan.. creo que deberías tranquilizarse un poco, sólo mira cuanto as comido "- dijo su amiga la única que se mantenía en su lugar a su amigo que noto las pilas de plato a su alrededor, mientras las personas de su alrededor se levantaban y estaban expectante de la respuesta de el Son.

-" o cierto, mejor me detengo, después de todo se debe comer con moderación "- tras mencionar esas palabras, los presentes volvieron al caerse al suelo a excepción de su amiga que sólo se reía de la inocencia de su amigo en ciertas ocasiones.

/

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA**

/

Era de mañana en la aldea de la hoja donde a pesar de la hora ya había varías personas despiertos, a pesar de eso, entre esa gente a estas horas, una llamaba la atención de todos, y eran dos chicos que iban caminando en medio de la calle como si nada.

-" me recuerda donde vamos? "- dijo el pelinegro Son que iba caminando a un lado de su compañera mientras tenia sus dos manos atrás de su cabeza.

-" normalmente en unas dos horas mas iba a la oficina de Hokage sama para ayudarlo con su papeleo, así que pensé que sería bueno momento para explorar la idea "- dijo la ojijade a su amigo que entendió.

-" y a donde vamos primero? "- pregunto el pelinegro.

-" jeje no será divertido si te lo digo "- decia con una sonrisa la Uchiha a su amigo que como si un niño pequeño preguntaba repetidas veces que le dijera a donde iban cosa que sacaba pequeñas risas a la chica, mientras ellos caminaban no notaron que varias personas los seguían de forma discreta.

-" pss.. Mitsuki.. siguen a las 12 en punto? "- decía la voz de cierto rubio a su compañero, mientras el mencionado estaba viendo por un Callejo viendo a los dos chicos caminar tranquilamente.

-" no lo se, no tengo relog.. pero ellos siguen ahorita en la misma calle "- dijo el peliblanco sin entender lo que dijo bien su compañero de equipo.

-" me refiero a.. olvidado "- dijo tranquilamente el Uzumaki también exponiendo su cabeza y viendo a los chicos dar vuelta por la calle -" bien es momento de movernos "- dijo para ver atrás y encontrarse con el equipo ino-shika-cho, aunque sólo 1 de los 3 parecia tener ánimos.

-" porque estoy aquí... "- decia el Rubio y Nara de el equipo ino-shika-cho a la akimichi que también estaba ahí pero con una expresión sería.

-" ustedes no me pueden dejar sola en una situación como esta somos un equipo, no pueden dejarme en una mision "- dijo para que el nara diga "eso no cuenta además ni estamos en una mision" respondiendo ella -" pues para que lo sepas si la estamos "- dijo la morena confundiendo a sus compañeros.

-" si miren "- dijo el Uzumaki menor abriendo un pergamino que tenía en mano mientras todos lo leían a detalle.

Boruto, Gohan me a dado su capsula para revisar la máquina del tiempo, actualmente estoy con varios cientificos de la aldea junto a tu padre tratando de ver como funciona, asi que te pido que... vigiles cada momento donde Sarada y Gohan tengan cercanía (traducción para padres sobre protectores: espia cada momento que se encuentren ellos juntos sin excepción) si ocurre algo necesitó que me lo infomes a detalle (traductor: si ellos hacen algo cuenta todo lo que paso desde que hacían, donde estaban, y cada gesto que ponian) ,si consideras que algo grave pasa avisame enseguida, (traductor: ven aquí lo más pronto que puedas y cuéntame que paso sin olvidar ningún tema) no falles...(traductor: ni se te ocurre equivocarte...).

Era lo que decía la nota para terminar con la firma y nombre del Pelinegro Uchiha, para el nara y yamanaka el mensaje con palabras completamente formales decía que espiaran a todo momento a su hija, aunque para el Uzumaki y la akimichi no le veían ningún problema y pues Mitsuki, sólo no tenía más que hacer.

Asi estuvo la mañana para los presentes siguiendo a donde fueran la Uchiha y el Son que exploraron cada lugar de la aldea, desde armarerias donde Gohan quedo fascinado, a tal grado que si algún día volvia traeria dinero por una espada que le gustó, cosa que percató su amiga.

Luego de eso siguieron el recorido , viendo desde tiendas simples con cachivaches hasta tiendas de videojuegos donde se quedaron por un rato y al salir se veia a un alegre pelinegro comiendo unas palomitas de el lugar y una ojijade sonriendo mientras tenia en sus manls un muñeco de un mono que habia sido regalado por el Son apenando a la chica esos instantes pero aceptando el juguete sin chistar, todo siendo aún observado por sus "vigilantes" a detalle aunque el Uzumaki veía todo con un seño fruncido como si sólo le molestará que hicieran aunque fue algún contacto o que sólo dijeran sus nombres.

Para acabar su recorrido, Sarada le mostró uno de los mejores lugares de la aldea, el monumento Hokage donde en estos momentos andaban en la cabeza de el séptimo Hokage ambos sentados con las piernas cruzadas viendo sólo al frente suyo.

-" fue un buen día, y apenas es de mañana "- decia sonriendo el pelinegro a su amiga sin quitar la vista de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-" si, jeje aunque paso más tiempo de lo que pensé pero no me arrepiento "- dijo la ojijade mientras aún tenía en brazos a su peluche como si una niña se tratara.

-" si aunque creo que ya pasó más de dos horas de las que habías mencionado "- dijo el pelinegro recordando como en el camino su amiga le había dicho que en dos horas se reuniría en la oficina del Hokage como lo hacía antes de su ida.

-" eh? Cierto me olvidé de ese detalle.. creo que será mejor volver "- dijo la chica recordando eso y como Gohan seguiría siendo cuestionado de ese mundo que.. -"... "- los pensamiento de la ojijade se callaron al llegar una cosa en su cabeza.

-" etto.. Sarada pasa algo? "- pregunto el pelinegro pasando una mano por la cara de si amigo cosa que hizo que la chica reaccionara y fijará la vista a el Son que no entendía que pasaba.

-" Gohan.. cuando el combustible de la máquina se recupere.. tu.. te irás? "- dijo haciendo que el chico pusiera una expresión de confusión pero afirmando a la pregunta, ahora su mundo estaba en sus manos y ahí había tantas cosas que luchar que no podía dejarlos, en especial a su madre y a su futuro hermano ju yo a todos sus amigos en ese mundo -" entonces.. cuando te vallas.. no volverás? "- y como si hubieran metido a Gohan en un genjutsu se quedó quieto en su lugar al oir la pregunta.

En si, quería volver y jamás perder a otro ser querido si podía hacerlo, pero eso también implicaba que dejaría a un mundo completamente único, y extraordinario a su forma, junto con una chica que le tenía tanto aprecio como si fuera su amiga desde jóvenes.

Podía no estar seguro bien de su respuesta, podía tal vez que sus palabras cambiarán todo lo que su amiga pensaba de el, o al menos lograr romper ese incómodo silencio que se formó durante unos segundos.

-" yo quiero ir a mi mundo, ahora soy el responsable de lo que pase es mi responsabilidad protegerlo, ya que eso es lo que espera mi padre, mi madre, además de darle un gran mundo para vivir a mi hermano "- dijo sinceramente el chico viendo a su amiga que sintió como si le hubieran hecho un disparo directo a su corazón con una pistola, mientras sujetaba con algo de fuerza el peluche que tenia en manos como si este quisiera alejarse -" pero.. "- dijo haciendo que la chica le vieran esperando su respuesta solo recibiendo una gran sonrisa marca Son -" ahora este tambien es mi mundo desde que lo pise, lo protegere como cuando tu lo hiciste en mi mundo "- dijo el Son recordando a su amiga en el torneo, totalmente herida, sus lentes, completamente rotos, algunos huesos, también rotos, y a pesar de eso su valentía de luchar en esos momentos, fue irrompible -" volveré Sarada, eso tenlo claro, prometí que te ayudaría a cumplir tus sueños como que tu me apollarias en mi promesa de proteger mi mundo y es algo que no va cambiar ni aunque estemos en diferentes mundos, y esa es una promesa que mantendré "- terminaba de hablar el Son con una voz firme manteniendo esa gran sonrisa viendo como su amiga había bajado la mirada haciendo que su pelo tapara sus bellos ojos cosa que puso nervioso a el pelinegro temiendo que algo que había dicho la había lastimado, algo que no le gustaría ver -" Sarada yo lo.. "- antes de que el pelinegro pudiera disculparse fue sorprendido cuando su amiga se levantó de su lugar dejando su peluche a lado y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo que no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba su amiga.

-" gracias, gracias.. "- fue lo que dijo la chica con una voz como si en algún momento estuviera apuntó de llorar mientras una gran sonrisa combinada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas era notorio en su cara que el pelinegro no lograba ver bien, pero al sólo oir a su amiga sacará leves risas comprendió que su amiga estaba bien y sin chistar correspondió al abrazo.

Los presentes siguieron con esta leve muestra de afectó mutuo entre los amigos, que en estos momentos demostraban que a pesar de todo su amistad estaba sobre ellos en primer lugar.

-" que romántico... "- dijo una voz desde uno de los tantos árboles sobre el monumento Hokage -" estoy algo celosa pero fue romántico "- dijo una voz que se trataba de la misma akimichi viendo con corazones la escena como si una escena de telenovela fuera, sólo faltaba un beso y una canción repetitiva y sería tal como las series que veía.

-" (el macho...) "- decían en sus pensamientos con completo respeto Inojin y Shikadai al ver a Gohan hacer que Sarada revelará sus problemas a el, sinceramente deberían preguntarle algún consejo al pelinegro de como era tan pegado a la ojijade.

-" esto creo que cuenta como cercanía "- dijo simplemente otra voz en los arbustos tratando de Mitsuki que veía esto con si típica cara neutra.

-" grrr... "- veía con enojo el Uzumaki la escena mientras apretaba sus dientes como si los tratara de romper -" (tranquilo Boruto.. cuando se valla podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido... ) "- trataba de tener auto control de si mismo el Rubio viendo aún enojado la escena -" (en cualquier momento.. deben separarse ) "- se decía para si mismo viendo como los chicos ya llevaban segundos abrazandose -" (en cualquier momento...) "- decía viendo como los chicos seguían, ambos con una sonrisa -" (en cualquier momento... ) "- repetía una vez más viendo como los minutos iban pasando y los dos chicos seguían aún abrazandose.

-" ESTO CUANDO TIEMPO VAN A SEGUIR! "- fue el grito de cierto Uzumaki a los 4 vientos haciendo que varios pájaros salieran volando de los árboles, asustando a sus compañeros que temian que habían sido descubiertos y eso fue apollado cuando los chicos de golpe se separaron y vieron al árbol donde antes se había oído el grito donde antes que lograran ver los "vigilantes" , haciendo que al ver al arbol no lograran ver a nadie en este.

-" am bueno.. creo que sera mejor movernos.. "- dijo el pelinegro dejando eso de lado y levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-" eh? Si está bien, pero primero vamos a mi casa a dejar el muñeco que no puedo llevarlo "- dijo la ojijade al son que entendió eso para sólo momentos después estos dar un salto para caer a la ciudad y empezar a caminar entre la calle, sólo para momentos después ser seguido por los demás presentes.

/

 **EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

/

-" Bienvenido de vuelta... "- decia una voz robótica en lo que parecía ser una sala de operaciones mientras en medio de ahi parecía haber una persona o a un organismo vivo.

-" Do-donde estoy.. q-quien eres? "- decía una voz de un moribundo ser mientras se veía como un extraño chip era colocado en su pecho haciendo un extraño metal empieze a repartirse por todo su cuerpo.

-" yo.. sólo soy un simple medio que busca a un portador indicado.. y felicidades, lo eres tú, as hecho lo que pocos an vivido, el morír y resurgir una vez mas "- dijo nuevamente la voz electrónica mientras el cuerpo de ese extraño ser se recuperaba, entre ello la formación de una extraña cola y un ojo quemado que segundos después cuando le metal lo cubrió se formó un ojo completamente de metal y con una pupila roja.

-" si como no.. ahora te agradeceré y obedecere plenamente sin chistar sólo por haberme salvado la vida "- decia el ser con sarcasmo en su voz mientras en medio de que empezaba hablar su voz parecía volverse un poco más robótica y su vista parecía volverse de dolor color rojo.

-" no me obedeceras, sólo me ayudarás en un pequeño agradecimiento.. además.. te estoy permitiéndo que tengas la oportunidad que nadie más.. tendrá.. "- dijo la voz robótica mientras el ser de ahora hecho de puro metal se levantaba de donde estaba.

-" y eso es... "- pregunto esperando que la propuesta de este extraño ser valiera la pena al tiempo que caminaba lentamente a una ventana que daba la vista a el espacio y también un poco al reflejo del extraño ser.

-" venganza.. venganza contra ese maldito Sayayin ... Cooler... "- dijo la voz al tiempo que el mencionado ahora conocido como Cooler ahora con una apariencia robótica miraba fijamente un planeta mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-" te escucho "- dijo el ahora Metal Cooler mientras sólo una palabra se formaba en su cabeza.

 **VENGANZA**

 **-OMAKE-**

 **LOS CELOS DE SASUKE**

-" Bueno Gohan, si ocupas algo estaremos en nuestro cuarto "- decia la pelirosa al son mientras este se allaba en el cuarto de la ojijade en una cama improvisada para que este durmiera en el suelo y la Uchiha en su cama.

A pesar de que la ojijade había aceptado dejar que el chico se quedará, la cruda verdad es que su casa sólo tenía 3 cuartos los cuales dos eran los cuarto de Sakura y Sasuke, el otro de Sarada, y el último lleno de tantas cosas que tardaría toda la noche.

Si hubiera sido por el Uchiha mayor, el Son hubiera dormido en una pila de periódicos, cosa que la pelirosa Uchiha jamás dejaría, en todo el camino y por el respeto que le tenía había ganado su cariño y aceptación además que como la mayoría podían notar que aveces era bastante inocente, hasi que no considero problema que compartirán cuartos.

-" no hay problema señora Sakura estoy cómodo "- dijo tranquilamente el Son mientras este ya estaba acomodado como si estuviera listo para dormir.

-" gracias ma, si ocupamos algo te hablaremos "- dijo la ojijade también ya en su cama ya sin su chaleco dejando su camisa negra corta expuesta aunque no era notada ya que también estaba tapada con la sabana.

-" bien descansen chicos "- fue lo único que dijo para cerrar la puerta por fuera y segundos después ver como bajo la puerta se veía como la luz prendida se apagaba -" para ser su historia algo rara, ese chico es muy amigable, quisiera tener un hijo como el no crees Sasuke "- dijo la esposa a su marido que en esos momentos estaba a su lado -" sasu... "- se detuvo al nombrar por segunda vez a su esposo cuando volteó a ver a su esposo viendo una escena repetida de hace varios días, Sasuke afilando su espada con un Kunai donde sorpeesivamente no parecía hacer ruido hasta que lo vio.

-" eh? A si... "- dijo secamente guardando sus dos armas e irse a su cuarto a descansar a su cuarto mientras su esposa le veía con una expresión de sorpresa pero algo graciosa, después de todo ver a su marido celoso era algo que estos días podía ver a la perfección.

/

 **MAS TARDE EN EL CUARTO DE LA PAREJA UCHIHA**

/

Ambos Uchiha estaban dormidos en su misma cama o eso parecía ser, ya que como si fuera lo más normal y sólo caminar lentamente a su puerta para salir pero antes que girará la manija se pollo una voz.

-" a donde vas.. "- fue la voz de la pelirosa que veía como su esposo salía de su cuarto mientras este empezaba a sudar bastante.

-" tengo que ir al baño.. "- antes de que terminará la oración su esposa le hablo nuevamente.

-" Sasuke.. se a donde vas.. y no.. "- dijo para que su esposo sabiendo que ante su esposa se tragedia usar fuerza bruta para regresarlo a la cama se acerque a ella y se volvio a acostar en la cama.

-" n-no confío completamente en el.. "- dijo para que su esposa le dijera que exageraba un poco -" Sakura menciona una vez que me halla equivocado "- dijo sólo para que esposa le de una mirada de poker face mientras con una de sus manos levantaba la mano vendada de su esposo.

-" la lista corta o la de un kilómetro.. "- dijo haciendo que su esposo se le calavera una flecha en su espalda mientras este sólo atinó a disculparse y volver a "dormir" mientras su esposa sólo le dijo que no había nada y también se volvió a acomodar y dormir.

Más tarde el Uchiha estaba nuevamente despierto, lentamente se levantó su cama usando únicamente su ropa normal aunque sin su capa negra.

El chico sabía que no podía hacer muchos movimientos haci que iso el jutsu enredado de padre a padre desde el comienzo de los tiempos, el Jutsu: vaso de plástico en la pared, donde este usando un simple vaso de plástico pegado a la pared y este a el vaso podría oir lo que decían, sorprendiendole que a pesar de ser casi media noche ellos seguían hablando.

-" olle Sarada quieres un rápidin? "- las palabra "rapidin" confundió a el Uchiha pero por alguna razón, un sentido nada sano fue el primero en entender el mensaje.

-" mm nolose Gohan.. a estas horas nolose.. y si mis padres se enteran? "- si alguien viera al Uchiha en estos momentos estaría asustado viendo como este tenía un ojo morado y otro rojo y apretando su puño no mas poder y la otra intentando controlarse para no romper su vaso.

-" seguro no les molestará confía esto será entre tu y yo "- fue lo único que escucho el Uchiha para que bruscamente salga de el cuarto casi rompiendo la puerta y de paso levantar a su esposa de golpe y asustandola bastante.

De un segundo a otro la puerta de el cuarto de la ojijade fue destruido por una espada que la partió en dos la cual era sujetada por el pelinegro Uchiha que tenía una expresión tan fría como en su época de eso vengador mientras tenia sus ojos morado y rojo activos causando una imagen más terrorífica -" amater.. "- iba a lanzar su fuego mortal el Uchiha a el "amigo" de su hija por haber hecho lo que el pensó como "rapidito" a su hija aunque al entrar vio una escena completamente diferente a lo que esperaba.

Ambos chicos, en sus respectivas camas, con una expresión entre tranquila y confundía por la entrada de el pelinegro mientras en sus manos tenían vasos de sopas instantáneas y en otro palillos para comerlos.

-" etto perdón señor, pero nos dio hambre así que fuimos por una rapidin que así le llamo a la sopa instantánea porque me da algo de gracia "- dijo el pelinegro Son disculpandose de lo que supuestamente enojo al Uchiha.

-" perdon pa, eran los ultimos que habían así que le dije a Gohan que mejor no pero al final tampoco pude negar y también acepté "- dijo la ojijade apollado la historia de el Son mientras su padre guardaba su espada y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-" eh... no.. no importa.. luego compraré más no importa "- dijo el pelinegro más que arrepentido de su ataque de ira -" si me disculpan.. me voy "- dijo dandose vuelta y pasando por la puerta destruida -" mañana te la arreglare "- dijo para después perderse en los pasillos de la casa mientras los chicos lo veían salir confundidos en especial el Son que sin saber nada volteo a su amiga esperando respuesta haciendo que está levantará sus hombros en señal que tampoco supo que pasó.

 **-FIN OMAKE-**

 **INICIO DE ENDING**

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti... Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiós terrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 **FIN DEL ENDING**

 **AVANCES**

Gohan: Hola soy Gohan! Finalmente es momento de demostrar lo que me hace único, Dios me siento como un niño de nuevo!

Naruro: esto es imposible!!... como tiene ese poder!! Es tan grande como el de..

Gohan y Sarada: en el próximo episodio! **LA PRUEBA DE GOHAN**!!!

Gohan: aaaahhhhh!!!

 **FIN AVANCES**

 ** _BIEN CHICOS, ESO ES TODO, Y PARA LOS QUE SE AN QUEDADO HASTA EL FINAL QUIERO PROPONELES ALGO, COML SABRAN, LA HISTORIA A TENIDO UN GRANA AVANCE ASI QUE LES AGRADEZCO POR TODO, Y ANTES DE TODO LES TENGL LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON, ¿COMO LLAMARIAN EL SHIP ENTRE GOHAN Y SARADA? DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS, AHORA SI LE DESPIDO.._**

 ** _ADIOS!!_**


	16. CAPITULO 16

_**BUENAS CHICOS AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!! LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, E VUELTO A LA ESCUELA Y TENDRE QUE ASIGNAR TIEMPOS ENTRE MIS ESTUDIOS Y FIC, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN AUNQUE ALMENOS AQUI ESTA YA EL CAPITULO QUE ME LO AN PEDIDO MUCHO! ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE EL CAPITULO PARA MOTIVARME A SEGUIR, AHORA SI COMENCEMOS!!!**_

 _ **Nexxoz Highdraco**_

Gracias por notarlo y gracias de que te gustará, espero que te guste este capítulo, quizás no sea tan bueno como el anterior pero lo que planeó de verdad necesito explicarlo lentamente jeje.

 _ **yorman.parrapalacio**_

Siendo honesto es lo más difícil para mi, pero ya voy forjando la idea y posiblemente pueda hacer que el crosover colapse o mejore.. eso no lo sabremos hasta eso. Jeje

 _ **Misael**_

Quizás este capítulo no tiene tantas sorpresas pero una sorpresa.. si jeje y esperala.

 _ **Cesar**_

-" Am.. pues.. Am... Am.. wa!! "- grito el creador del fic mientras se aventaba por el cuarto para después caer al piso de cara y como si nada salir corriendo de ahí -" no acertijos!!! "- grito ya estando muy lejos de el celular que leyó la pregunta.

 _ **DobleDossis37**_

Para ahorita chavo, normalmente público capítulos entre tres y dos semanas aunque con la escuela talvez tarde más pero trataré de terminarlos mas rapido, lo prometo.

 _ **Guest**_

Jeje muchas gracias

 _ **NirvanaSon**_

Ya no esperes más mi joven padawan... aquí está lo que buscabas.

 _ **Bosket7**_

Mm no se que nombre.. y de hecho ya me te la esa duda.. mm GohaSara esa bueno pero me suena simple, Gohada me suena a una malteada :v, Sagohan y Saradohan menos, pero si me das a elegir prefiero GohaSara y gracias que te gustará mi capítulo espero que este también te guste.

 _ **Jorgecarlos Francogmez**_

NO PARO! SIGO SIGO NO PARO! SIGO SIGO NO PARO SIGO SIGO!!

 **/**

 **INICIO DEL OPENING**

 **/**

(Empieza la musica mientras va apareciendo una esfera naranja con una estrella y una gran Z que va bajando poco a poco para luego aparecer el titulo "dragon ball Z ")

 **El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**

(Se va dando vueltas a la camara viendose varias montañas en un prado verde)

 **al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin**

(se ve a un Gohan volando sobre la nube voladora con una sonrisa mientras a su lado se encontraba un muy joven Goten aferrandose del el pie de su hermano sólo para ser sujetado por Sarada que lo cargo mientras la nube empezaba a dar vueltas)

 **con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)**

(En la pradera aparece flotando magicamente una esfera de cuatro estrellas solo para luego desaparecer y verse la nube dar vueltas en circulo junto a unos Sarada, Gohan sobre esta, donde el pelinegro tenía en sus hombros a un pequeño goten, mientras que la chica parecía disfrutar de la vista también como el Gohan)

 **la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,**

(Se ve a Sarada corriendo en la clasica posicion ninja sobre una montaña solo para luego dar un gran salto y empezar a volar con dificultad solo para ser revasada sin problemas por Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos sacando una leve mueca de molestia de la ojijade que intentaba alcanzarlos)

 **como si un volcán hiciera una erupción**

(Se ve como un aisbergh ser destruido solo para verse unos ojos cerrados que tras abrirse se veia de color rojo con unos extraños circulos negros y una aspa en ellos)

 **derrite un gran glaciar**

(Va apareciendo algunas venas que cambian drásticamente a partes de metal para luego irse formando una mano)

 **podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,**

(La mano se abre y de ella se expulsa una esfera de energia)

(Rapidamente se ve la imagen de extrañas personas todas con la misma forma acercándose lentamente)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ven como 5 extraños seres van caminando lentamente mientras son rodeados por un inmenso fuego solo viendose su silueta)

 **no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré**

(Se veia una lune llena solo para luego verse como un pergamino era abierto)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se veia a un Gohan el cual expulso toda su energia mientras estaba en la fase del super sayayin)

 **vibrante mi corazón siente emoción**

(se ve a un Boruto sujetandose dificilmente de una motocicleta mientras que a su lado mitsuki en otra sin ningun tipo de problemas)

 **haré una genkidama,**

(Se va a un Sarada golpeando a un dinosaurio para luego verse a un Goku con aurola transformandose en super sayayin y luego un Sasuke con su espada cayendo para luego ver como corta algo sin saber exactamente qué era.)

 **Chala Head-Chala**

(Se ve a un Gohan que levantaba una de sus manos arriba mientras mucha energia se iba reuniendo)

 **No pienses nada sólo escucha sueño está ya en tu corazón**

(Sarada y Gohan van corriendo por una montaña mientras que entre las nubes hiba apareciendo un dragon gigantesco)

 **Chala Head-Chala,**

(Se ve a Goten que iba callendo del cielo con una expresio de miedo solo para caer en la nube de los jovenes que solo sonreian)

 **no importa lo que suceda porque es el día de hoooooooy**

(Se ve a Gohan expulsando una energia amarilla para luego verse una gran cantidad de personas para luego verse llegar a Gohan y Sarada llegar en medio de los guerreros z todos con una mirada seria)

(Antes que acabe la cancion se ve de nuevo la esfera de una estrella y luego ver como Gohan se transformaba en ssj)

 **/**

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

 **/**

 **/**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **LA PRUEBA DE GOHAN**

 **/**

Tras que los chicos fueran a dejar el muñeco de mono de la Uchiha, ambos amigos se fueron a la oficina del Hokage, donde este estaba ahí con la actividad más odiada de todo Hokage, más odiado que Vegeta a Frezzer, más que Gohan a Cell, más que Yayirobe y una buena ensalada, el papeleo.

-" lamento la demora Hokage-sama "- dijo la ojijade entrando de forma respetuosa a la sala de el Hokage viendo a este centrado en sus papeles que parecía alegrarse un poco al tener una verdadera excusa de dejar los papeles un momento.

-" buenas Hokage-sama "- entró también de forma respetuosa el pelinegro a la sala quedándose de lado de su amiga.

-" eh? A si buenas.. de hecho gracias por venir.. al fin y al cabo iba a hablarte Gohan sobre las cosas que habíamos dejado ayer "- dijo mientras recordaba la prueba que finalmente había decidió hacerle al son que parecía haberse sorprendido un poco.

-" sobre eso no hay problema, cuando Sarada estuvo en nuestro mundo le hicieron pruebas de hasta sangre para confirmar su procedencia, así que haré todo lo que me pidan "- dijo recordando varias pruebas y datos que tuvo que entregar su amiga a Bulma para apollarla a volver a su mundo, cosa que al fin y al cabo si había dado frutos.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los tres presentes, justo fuera de la oficina de el Hokage en una de sus tantas ventanas abiertas que había ahí, se encontraba el grupo de "vigilantes" de hace poco, que parecían estar centrados en la conversación que ocurriría en unos momentos.

-"tsk.. se está haciendo le amable, nada más "- dijo de una forma algo molesta el Uzumaki menor tras oir el comentario de el Son tratando de no volver a gritar como lo hizo hace rato.

-" y tu te estas haciendo celoso Boruto.. "- dijo el yamanaka al otro rubio que ya iba a responder gritando -" shh, ni s e te ocurra volver gritar que casi nos descubren hace poco "- dijo haciendo que el Uzumaki sólo se quedará callado con un leve mueca de enojo.

-" pues verás.. e pensado hacerte un conjunto de pruebas con el fin de conocer mas sobre ti mismo, entre ellas pruebas de razonamiento, físicas, además de que espero que obviamente mientras estas pruebas pasen puedas mostramos tus poderes "- dijo el Uzumaki al pelinegro que sólo sonrió.

-" se acuerdo, lo que pida lo haré "- dijo tranquilamente el Son listo para lo que sea, mientras su amiga sólo estaba expectante que pruebas serían junto con los mirones.

-" bien gracias por aceptar.. "- dijo sólo para segundos después cambiar su expresión a una más sería y voltear a la Uchiha que su puso algo tensa -" Sarada.. ay algo que tengo que decir.. sobre lo que hiciste.. "- dijo con voz neutra el Séptimo a la hija de sus dos mejores amigos, la cual sabía bien a que se refería con "lo que ella hizo".

-" entiendo..yo.. lo lamento.. no debi haber usado el pergamino "- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza mientras ponía una mueca de tristeza y toda la felicidad de alegría que tenía hace unos momentos cambiada a una de culpa y vergüenza de su acción -" las palabras estoy seguro que no deben servir en este momento.. así que te si me planea sacar del programa ninja.. no lo negaré "- dijo la ojipalta mientras si misma ya se imaginaba el castigo que ganaría por su acción ante los presentes que holleron todo con sorpresa.

-" (Sarada... ) "- decía en sus pensamiento el Son si creer como si amiga había aceptado algo como eso, después de todo pensó que la culpa de esa acción finalmente ya la había liberado toda cuando se la contó en la torre karin pero parecía tener aún más.

-" {jamás creí que Sarada aria algo así..} "- dijo también el Uzumaki menor mientras los presentes mantenían una expresión sería debido a que las palabras de la Uchiha de verdad crearon una atmósfera tan pesada ni que con un chiste o una opinion desalentadora lo cambiarían.

El Hokage tras oir esto se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, viendo únicamente el gesto de la chica como si temiera que sólo sobreactuara pero al ver esa triste expresión en su cara combinada con sus manos que estaban cerradas y apoderándose con mucha ira afirmaba que todo era verdad así que finalmente decidió hablar -" de hecho yo soy el que lo lamenta "- dijo secamente el Uzumaki.

Cabe decía que la ojijade confundida levantó la mirada pero aún reflejando algo de culpa pero opacada por una expresión de completa sorpresa mientras los demás presentes estaban también en un gran nivel de sorpresa.

-" cuando entre a tu edad, también robe este pergamino en la noche.. sinceramente que nadie vigile la zona o que al menos hubiera sido más precavido en su guardado es completamente mi culpa, eso también me pasó a mi... en otras palabras tu y yo cometimos el mismo error como yo al no proteger el pergamino como hace años atrás "- dijo de forma tranquila la chica que recordó de como de sus tantas historias el Séptimo dijo que en la noche tomó el pergamino, cosa que si recordaba que a esa edad no era ni un graduado de la Academia, algo que parecía bastante absurdo.

-" pero no podemos comparar su acción con la mía Hokage-sama yo también soy culpable de .. "- iba a seguí hablando pero nuevamente fue detenido por el mencionado.

-" Sarada, para llegar a donde estoy e cometido más errores de lo que una persona aria, e tenido mis mejores y peores momentos en toda mi carrera ninja, as sido una fiel kunoichi de la aldea siempre que as podido y ese castigo que te das tu misma lo deja claro "- dijo de forma tranquila el Rubio a la ojijade que parecía recomponerse de su error -" además, al final, no a pasado a mayores esto, así que tranquila todo estar a bien, creo que tu misma ya te as recibido el suficiente castigo que merecías es algo que reflejo en tu cara "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor con completa seguridad en sus plantas, no era necesario entrar en su modo sabía para saber cada emoción que pasaba la chica.

-" gra-gracias Hokage-sama "- dijo ya animada y sonriendo la ojijade al saber que su error que ella misma pensó que le afectaría al llegar aunque sólo fueron supocisiones suyas.

-" bien ahora que dejamos eso de lado, ya podemos comenzar con tus pruebas Gohan "- dijo el Hokage volviendo con el son -" está prueba será vigilada únicamente los ninjas que viste el día anterior, de acuerdo "- dijo el Uzumaki.

-" de acuerdo "- dijo el Son listo para cada prueba que le aventaran mientras que su amiga y los "vigilantes" se preguntaban que pasaban.

 _ **/**_

 _ **MAS TARDE EN LA ACADEMIA NINJA**_

-" muy bien Gohan... iniciaremos con una prueba escrita "- dijo el Uzumaki mientras se encontraba en un salón de la ademia únicamente en este el, el Son, los dos Uchiha mayores, mientras fuera de este estaba su amiga que veía todo afuera como si la hubieran sacado de ahí -" está prueba es para ver tu razonamiento general así que no te preocupes que salga bajo, tendrás 1 hora para terminar, todo esto mientras Sasuke que se propuso a vigilarte se quedara contigo si no entiendes algo "- dijo el Rubio mientras le entregaba un papel en blanco al pelinegro que en estos momentos se encontraba sentado en una mesa mientras en esta tenía un Lapiz y borrador ya en la mesa.

-" am.. de acuerdo "- dijo el Son algo nervioso al notar como el mencionado Uchiha estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta viéndolo fijamente con una expresión completamente fria como si tratara de matarlo con la mirada.

-" ok te deseo suerte "- fue lo que dijo el Séptimo saliendo de ahí dejando a los dos pelinegros dentro.

En em momento que el son fijo la mirda a su amiga que esta le hizo un leve señal de suerte con la mano cosa que el Son sonrio al notar esto pero su padre sólo siguió con una expresión sería y fría en su mirada.

-" no te distraigas.. "- dijo secamente el Uchiha sujetando la manija de la puerta y de golpe cerrarla dejando confundida a la ojijade y al pelinegro bastante nervioso que sintió el verdadero terror al ver al padre de su amiga verlo con una mirada asesina sin siquiera activar su doujutsu -" alguna pregunta.. "- dijo secamente el Uchiha como si estuviera siendo forzado a decir eso a el híbrido que negó rápidamente para que sentará su vista en la prueba y empezará a trabajar.

Todo esto era también visto desde un árbol que se encontraba fuera tratandose de los vigilantes que parecían analizar todo lo que pasaba en especial cierto Rubio que tenía unos vinoculares puestos y veía por una ventana lo sucedido.

-" bien hecho maestro "- dijo alegre el Uzumaki al ver lo sucedido mientras los demás, que también tenían el mismo objeto para ver lo que había sucedido donde todos fijaron su vista en un Gohan nervioso para después a Sasuke que como si ellos estuvieran cerca fijo su vista con ellos viéndole seriamente pero sorpeesivamente haciendo un pequeño asentimiento como si tratara de de decir que "continúen" .

-" (ok.. esto parece odio.. ) "- pensaba los dos chicos del equipo ino-chika-cho fijando su vista al pelinegro Uchiha y luego a su compañero Uzumaki que veía con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía como parecía que el Híbrido sayayin parecía tener dificultades con un problema de la prueba.

 _ **/**_

 _ **UN RATO DESPUES**_

El séptimo y las dos Uchiha estaban a fuera sentados en una banca esperando en silencio a que el pelinegro Son terminará, ambos adultos estaban en un tranquilo silencio, causado por el Rubio Uzumaki dormido apollado en la pared y la ex haruno que parecía distraer su aburrimiento con un libro verde en sus manos que leía mientras que la joven ojijade veía la puerta que conectaba a el cuarto donde estaba su amiga y su padre fijamente como si en algún momento salieran de ahí, cosa que logró llamar la atención de la pelirosa que miro a su hija.

-"¿te preocupa como le valla? "- dijo la ex haruno viendo a su hija Uchiha que volteó a su madre y me vio entre una expresión de confusión y algo de pena.

-" pues ... bueno, si es cierto.. por lo que se ese examen es mucho las difícil de el que nos emplearon cuando nos lo hicieron en la academia "- dijo con sinceridad la chica algo apenada pero viendo fijamente a su madre cosa que saco una risa a su madre.

Por seguridad volteó a un lado de la banca para ver a su viejo compañero que parecía estar aún dormido sólo para después volver a enfocar su mirada en su hija, si sus dudas eran ciertas, está prueba infalible las demostraría.

-" Sarada, te importaría jugar a algo? "- dijo la pelirosa a su hija que le vio bastante confundida -" sólo preguntaré algo rápido, y quiero que cualquier cosa que te pregunte lo respondas lo me rápido posible, te interesa? "- pregunto ante la mirada de su hija que le veía con una expresión de confusión completa pero al final la curiosidad le ganó y aceptó el juego.

-" está bien, pero sólo mientras esperamos.. "- dijo secamente la ojijade debido que a pesar que si quería esperar a su amigo sólo ver la puerta no haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

-" ok.. comida favorita? "- pregunto rápido la pelirosa.

-" comida con te negro "- dijo la ojijade de golpe siguiendo las instrucciones de los juegos.

-" menor agrado? "- hizo su segunda pregunta la pelirosa.

-" tomate "- dijo también sin chistar la ojijade nuevamente, mientras que dentro de la sala donde estaba el pelinegro Uchiha este sintió como si una flecha se le hubiera clavado en el corazón por alguna razón.

-" gustos favoritos? "- pregunto.

-" leer novelas y pasar ratos con Gohan "- respondió, mientras la pelirosa ya sabía que preguntas hacer.

-" ¿Que te grada de el? "- pregunto..

-" es agradable, me escucha, me ayuda en lo que puede para mejorar y sin cotar que siempre me apollan en todo lo que haga "- dijo de golpe un montón de respuestas como si una pregunta abierta se tratara mientras su madre no perdió tiempo y el el segundo que acabo volvió a preguntar.

-" te gusta? "- dijo la pregunta rápidamente.

-" claro que me gu.. "- antes que la chica terminará la palabra reaccionó a la pregunta que le hizo su madre, la cual, embozaba una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Lo siguiente que se hollo de parte de la ojijade fue el sonido como el de una tetera hechando humo por su pico, aunque en este caso, en vez de una tetera, una Sarada, y el humo en vez de salir de un pico, salía por sus oídos, y lo que se calentaba no era el agua, más bien la cara de cierta Uchiha que se iba volviendo roja como si un café se le hubiera caído encima.

Mientras en otro lado de la hoja, cierta ex Hyuga estornudo, mientras sentía algo de pena y honor temiendo que su vieja pero clásica reacción de sonrojo parecía que alguien más la había tomado en esta nueva generación.

-" s-si me gu-gusta pasarla con el "- dijo rápidamente la Uchiha menor tratando de que su rubor no fuera notorio mientras tenia una expresión de terror cómico -" Deja de mirarme así mamá! "- grito la ojijade viendo como su madre no dejaba de embozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin perder de vista a su hija.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más el sonido de la puerta ser bruscamente abierta llamando atención a las mujeres momentáneamente y despertando de golpe al Uzumaki.

-" Fue idea de Kishimito! "- dijo el Uzumaki de golpe despertando para después ver a los demás que lo veían con una cara de confusión -" oh perdón.. que pasó? "- pregunto algo nervioso mientras el pelinegro Uchiha dejaba esto y le daba la prueba de diagnóstico al rubio.

-" Gohan acabo la prueba si no te as dado cuenta "- dijo secamente el Uchiha como si una frase con el Son fuera un castigo.

-" eh? Y como le fue? "- preguntaron los dos restantes del equipo 7 para que el Uchiha diga "el resultado está en la hoja" cosa que hizo que la pelirosa se acercará a ver el resultado y que el Rubio se fijará en al hoja que tenía en mano.

-" 90%! "- dijeron la Uchiha y el Uzumaki juntos al ver como la prueba de el Híbrido había llegado a el noventa porciento de respuestas correctas.

-" las únicas respuestas donde tuvo fallas fue en ciertas que se basaban en el conocimiento ninja como en pelea o histórico, a excepción de eso hubiera conseguido un resultado aún mayor "- dijo para la sorpresa de los presentes al tiempo que el mencionado saliera de la sala.

-" así, bien hecho Gohan "- dijo fascinada la ojijade sorprendida también de la calificación de su amigo, a pesar de no haber si quiera alistarse para la prueba logró hacerlo, e incluso con bastante tiempo de sobra, cosa que por alguna razón causó que el padre de la Uchiha empezará a afilar un pequeño Kunai usando otro mientras ninguno pareció percatarse.

-" bien Gohan, ahora que acabaste tu prueba de diagnóstico es hora de una prueba física "- dijo el Uzumaki al son mientras todos tenían algo de curiosidad.

 _ **/**_

 _ **30 minutos después.**_

-" 4987... 4988.. 4989.. "- decía el pelinegro mientras se encontraba en el suelo haciendo lagartijas sin parecer sudar nada, mientras en su espalda tenía a una tranquila ojijade sentada en su espalda mientras tenia un libro en su mano leyéndolo como si tratara de darle algún peso, aunque no hacía ningún cambio en la velocidad que ejecutaba el Híbrido.

-" etto.. no deberíamos detenerlo?.. "- decía la pelirosa de los ninjas presentes viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos la actividad mientras los demás estaban de igual forma y también el grupo de "vigilantes" que gracias a cierto pelinegro Uchiha que los " hallo " y les dio autorización de ver esto desde cerca suyo cosa que confundió a sus viejos compañeros pero al fin y al cabo aceptaron esto.

-" Pues.. tras recorrer la pista completa de la academia en sólo 3 segundos y hacerle hace abdominales donde hizo 5000 en sólo 20 minutos... ya no estoy seguro "- respondió el Uzumaki que ya hubiera perdido la cuenta de las actividades de el Son si no fuera por una pequeña tabla donde estaba anotando sus resultados.

-" 4990... 4991.. 4992..4993.. "- siguió contando Gohan mientras su amiga estaba tranquila leyendo como si en una silla se estuviera sentando.

-" ok.. esto si es pasarse de v#$%@ "- dijo el Uzumaki menor desde su lugar también con la misma expresion que los demas viendo como el Son hacia lagartijas sin problemas, junto con los demás que estaban sólo callados viendo la prueba del pelinegro.

Tras un rato el pelinegro al llegar a los 5000 fue detenido por el Hokage que le dijo que pasarían a su siguiente prueba, para después de un pergamino salir diferentes topos pesas de diferentes tamaños.

Cabe decir que todos los jóvenes jounin trataron de levantar las pesas donde a pesar de su esfuerzo la mayoría de los presentes no lograron pasar más de los 50 kilos con esfuerzo.

El Uzumaki menor para demostrar que podría superar a el híbrido con todas sus fuerzas logró levantar una pesa de aproximadamente 70 kilos usando sus dos manos que sorprendió a los presentes hasta que fijaron la vista a el pelinegro, cargando una pesa de 200 sobre su cabeza usando sólo su mano derecha con una expresión tranquila mientras los demás tenían los ojos como platos.

-" am.. no hay más pesado? "- pregunto el Son con algo de pena al sentir las miradas, mientras recordaba como cuando entrenaba con Vegeta este aveces usaba varias pesas que pasaban los 300 kilos y más aún con la gravedad aumentada.

Lo único que ganó como respuesta fue que los presentes se calleran de espalda por la sorpresa a excepción de la ojijade que sólo río ante esto mientras el híbrido los veía confundidos como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido lo las normal del mundo.

-" {te aseguro Gohan.. esto es una guerra que no pienso perder} "- dijo Boruto en el suelo en voz baja listo para demostrar que podría superar a el pelinegro Son algún día.

Cuando los presentes se recuperaron de lo sucedido el Uzumaki mayor optó por una prueba de habilidad en la pelea, teniendo ya en lente quienes pelearian con el.

-" Bien Gohan, sin duda tienes un gran incremente de fuerza y habilidades gracias al ki, pero como te consideras en combate "- pregunto el Uzumaki a pesar de ya haber visto la forma de pelea con el Son por la televisión.

-" tengo los entrenamientos básicos, entre movimientos de mi maestro el Sr. piccoro y por mi padre el estilo tortuga "- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que todos mentalmente se preguntarán "tortuga?".

-" bien si es asi "- dijo volteando su vista a los jóvenes gennin -" chicos, les molestaría enfrentarse a Gohan para demostrar sus habilidades "- dijo el Hokage a los jóvenes que parecieron quedarse callados como si no hubiera escuchado.

-" que problemático.. yo pa.. "- antes de el cabeza de piña pudiera terminar de hablar fue detenido cuando el Uzumaki menor le piso el pie causando que este le viera con algo de molestia.

-" Claro que aceptamos viejo! "- dijo con una expresión confiada el Uzumaki menor seguro de su decisión de pelear con el pelinegro con sus amigos de la academia.

-" Gohan estas seguro "- dijo para que el pelinegro afirmara a la idea -" bien en posición "- dijo mientras el equipo ino-shika-cho y el nuevo equipo 7 y el Son se repartían en el campo de la academia listos para una pelea.

-" bien cuál es el plan? "- pregunto la ojijade a los presentes mientras veía de forma tranquila a su amigo que sólo estaba quieto en su lugar como si esperara algo.

Por un momento el Nara vio fijamente a el Son como si tratara de encontrar algún punto bajo, aunque no parecía tener ninguno, lo poco que sabían de el, es que tenía una fuerza sobre humana así que era riesgoso un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, así que era mejor ir a atacarlo a distancia y aprovechar cualquier golpe bajo que cometa.

-" bien.. escuchen.. "- dijo el nara mientras los demas se acercaron a oir lo que decía -" Gohan es un hábil guerrero por lo que sabemos.. así que no debemos atacarlo directamente, la estrategia es la siguiente... "- decía el nara que fue detenido por el Uzumaki.

-" lanzarnos todos a los putazos sin miedo perras! "- dijo el Uzumaki menor casi gritando e interrumpiendo al cabeza de piña.

-" si... Hey!! no!!! "- contradijo rápido al Uzumaki que parecía no importarle mucho una verdadera estrategia para pelear contra el pelinegro.

-" que se armen los putazos!!!!! "- fue el grito de Boruto ignorando la queja de el nara y que este era un combate donde ellos deberían aprovechar su ventaja numérica.

El Uzumaki corrió a el son, ambos hijos de los considerados guerreros más poderosos de sus mundos, mientras el Uzumaki seguía corriendo el Son se puso en pose de pelea, lista para cualquier cosa que siguiera después de eso, sin duda está sería una batalla que quedaría en la historia por..

 _ **/**_

 _ **TRES DORITOS DESPUES**_

-" alguien...anotó las placas.. "- era lo apenas entendible que decía el Uzumaki menor mientras este estaba bocabajo en el suelo en un estado casi inconciente pero haciendo leves movimientos en su cuerpo como si aún estuviera consciente, todo frente a los espectadores que veía esto con una Gota de sudor.

-" pensé que lo habías entrenado "- dijo el Hokage a su amigo pelinegro recordando como este había entrenado a su hijo y habían salido de la academia para reforzar sus habilidades aún mas.

-" pensé que era tu hijo "- respondió también a el rubio no queríendo ser el culpable de la "rapida" pelea de su hijo.

-" (acaso me habré pasado de mano) "- se preguntaba el híbrido a si mismo viendo como si tuviera algo en sus palmas y recordando como después de que el Uzumaki le atacó este bloqueara y le diera varios golpes para después sacarlo volando y caer donde estaba ahora.

-" ok.. mejor vamos "- dijo la ojijade algo más recompuestos a ver a su compañero de equipo en el suelo, mientras que su comentario logró sacar de en si a los demás.

-" si vamos "- dijo el nara mientras los demás se empezaban a dirijir a el pelinegro que se duo cuenta de esto y se volvió a poner en pose de pelea.

La primer en atacar fue la morena que dando un gran salto extendió sus manos así arriba que de un segundos a otro aumentaron de tamaño de forma exponencial que se sorprendió bastante por la habilidad y más al ver como juntaba sus dos manos y intentarlé dar un golpe de maso que el Son con sus dos manos lo bloqueo causando un pequeño levantó de viento alrededor suyo y la sorpresa de la morena al ver que sus manos había sido detenidas.

Lo que no espero el Son fue que en ese mismo momento la ojijade aprovechando la Guardia baja de su amigo y fue atacarlo en el estómago cosa que el pelinegro no logró detener y recibió un golpe de su amiga en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera varios metros mientras la akimichi volvías sus manos a su forma normal.

El pelinegro era el que está vez iba a atacarlas si no fuera por que al tratar de solo moverse un poco sintió que su cuerpo no le hacía caso quedando con una expresión de sorpresa al sentir que su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado como la vez que se enfrentó con el enano de los guerreros de plata, aunque almenos no ten fuerte como aquella ocasión.

Con algo de dificultad busco alguna señal de cual era está razon de que era lo que lo impidia su movimiento, hasta notar coml si sobre parecía ser más grande desde atrás, haciendo que volteara un poco la cabeza viendo como la sombra seguía por varios metros, siguiendo el rastro vio como siguió hasta terminar conectándose sorprendentemente con la sombra del nara mientras este tenia sus manos en unas extrañas poses, haciendo obviamente su técnica de sobra de el Clan nara.

La pelinegro Uchiha no perdió tiempo y empezó a hacer diferentes posiciones de mano hasta finalmente hacer una posición de mano que el pelinegro Son ya conocía bastante bien al ser la técnica favorita de su amiga.

-" **Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego! **"- dijo la ojijade lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego de su boca que fue contra el pelinegro que era momento de probar algo.

El cabeza de piña al notar como el pelinegro empezó a moverse sin presentar ya no tanto problema vio como de una de sus manos empezó a ser rodeada por una aura azul.

-" aaahhh!! "- con un gran gritó, el pelinegro extendio su mano como si no estuviese si nada para como si fuera lo más nomal del mundo defendió a gran velocidad su mano, causando un gran viento que, como si una espada se tratara, partió a la mitad la bola de fuego que siguió varios metros adelante hasta que causó una gran explosión que sorprendió a los presentes.

El son sin perder más tiempo logró darse vuelta y a gran velocidad fue con el nara que trataba de frenarlo pero simplemente no podía.

Cuando el híbrido ya estaba apuntó de darle un golpe en la cara de el nara que ya había dejado de usar sus sombras y ante todo intentaría darle un poco de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo al son pero fue salvado cuando en medio de ellos apareció un extraño tigre haciendo que el Son retrocediera y viera al tigre con bastante sorpresa al notar que este era de aspecto caeicaturescl y de color.. Rosa? Sólo para notar como más tigres de diferentes colores aparecían en el lugar rodeandolo para después empezar lo a atacar, pero a pesar de eso, los lograba derrotar sin ningún problema.

-" gracias inojin "- dijo Shikamaru ya alejado de el lugar viendo a Gohan enfrentar a los Tigres los cuales empezaban a perder terreno.

-" no es nada pero sinceramente dudo que sólo tengamos más que unos segundos "- fue sincero inojin mientras eataba incado en el suelo y preparaba en su pergamino más de sus dibujos para que atacaran al son..

-" ok.. yo trataré de hacer algo de tiempo "- dijo el Uzumaki que ya se había recuperado y estaba listo para volver a pelear.

-" espera! Con que vallas así nomas no servirá de nada! acabarás perdiendo.. debemos atacarlo con todas nuestras fuerzas si es que queremos aunque sea hacerle algo de daño yo se como "- dijo la ojijade sabiendo bien que si tenían aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad debían aprovecharla o terminarían perdiendo -" siganme tengo un plan "- dijo mientras los demás tenían curiosidad de el plan de la Uchiha.

Tras unos momentos el pelinegro finalmente acabo con todos los animales para luego ver como los Gennin reunidos para después en un solo montón se separaran de a poco llendose a diferentes lugares. Antes que el pelinegro pudiese planear algo o ir directamente a uno de ellos fue sorprendió cuando su amiga a gran velocidad corrió contra el, con sus ojos rojos y una mirada decidida.

La chica trato de darle un golpe en la cara de su amigo que al ver que su amiga iba en serio se lanzó a el ataque causando que al impacto una leve cortina de humo se levante para después verse a los dos jóvenes codo con codo viendo ambos con una sonrisa retadora.

-" habíamos dejado está batalla desde hace mucho "- dijo el pelinegro recordando como en medio de el torneo de la tierra ambos tuvieron que pospuser su batalla y desde eso no habían peleado entre ellos.

-" pues entonces veamos ahora quien es el mejor "- dijo retadora la ojijade para sólo momentos después empezar una batalla bastante increíble de taijutsu entre el híbrido de sayayin y humano y la portadora de uno de los kenkei Genkai más poderosos de el mundo ninja.

Ambos pelearon de forma bastante pareja por unos momentos mientras Gohan demostrando bien sus habilidades en artes marciales Sarada mostraba sus excelente progreso con el entrenamiento con el príncipe de los sayayin y su conocimiento de la academia todo esto mientras los demás Gennin de diferentes posiciones ya estaban aún de efectuar su plan.

En un momento el pelinegro atinó un golpe en el estómago a su amiga que al ver que no podría esquivarlo sólo optó por poner sus manos en X y recibir el ataque, causando que momentos después saliera volando varios metros atrás manteniéndose en pie por mucha suerte, lo cual era claro si se veía su respiración completamente agitada y varias gotas de sudor mientras el pelinegro sólo tenía una pequeña una sonrisa en su cara.

Por un momento la ojijade fijo su vista atrás de el pelinegro cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-" ahora!!!! "- fue el grito de la Uchiha mientras con fuerza golpeaba el suelo frente a ella causando que este se quebrada un poco y que el pelinegro diera un salto atrás cosa que saco una sonrisa a la portadora del Sharingan.

-" ROARRR!!! "- fue el sonido que escucho el Son mientras varios leones lo rodearon todos saltando al mismo tiempo como si ya lo hubieran ensayado, haciendo que el Son viendo que sus 360 grados estaban rodeados sólo atinó a dar un salto haciendo que los leones chocaron entre si.

En el aire el nara aprovechó y usando kunais atados a atados a hojas explosivas las lanzó a el Son que las esquivaba sin problemas, aunque algunos explotaban en al aire.

Mientras esto paso la akimichi, que gracias a Mitsuki que uso su habilidad de las manos como impulso para que la chica diera un gran salto usando el modo "Chocho mariposa" logró estar más arriba que el Son que se percató de esto y más como de un momento a otro como la musculatura de la akimichi volvía a expandirse más para después de su espalda sacar un gran shuriken que fue hacia el Son que lo esquivó aunque se percató de algo rápidamente.

Ese shuriken tenía una precensia.

-" PUFF "- de un segundo a otro un humo se formó alrededor del shuriken sólo para segundos después verse a un Uzumaki con un rasengan en su mano.

-" toma esto!!! "- fue el grito del Uzumaki mientra lanzaba el rasengan cosa que el Son se preparó para bloquear al ver la esfera ir directamente contra el.

Sólo para momentos desaparecer de la vista de el pelinegro que se confundió ya que aún sentía algo de esa energía ir contra el pero era tarde.

 **POOOOMMMM!!**

 **CRASSHHH!!¡**

De un fuerte golpe tras recibir el ataque, el Son callo al suelo causando una gran levantamiento de humo.

Todos los jóvenes se acercaron en medio de el campo con una sonrisa al ver que su plan duo un buen resultado.

-" jeje como te quedó el ojo Sarada! "- dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki a su amiga mientras estiraba sus manos en señal de que su amiga las chocara con ella, cosa que nunca pasó.

-" aún no acaba "- dijo seriamente la ojijade que confundió a los presentes hasta que holleron una voz dentro de el polvo que hiba disipando.

-" tsk ese golpe si me dolió "- decía la voz dentro de el polvo sólo para despues disiparse por completo viéndose al pelinegro, aún ileso y sin ningun daño visible -" ok ahora si no tendré piedad "- dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en pose de pelea para después ser rodeado de una aura blanca que hizo que su pelo se alzará un poco y algunas piedras a su alrededor flotaran alrededor suyo.

-" se lo dije "- fue lo único que dijo la ojijade intentando planear una nueva estrategia.

-" fue un placer conocerlos amigos "- dijo el nara mientras este se imaginaba a su misma en uno de esos juegos típicos de golpea al topo con un martillo cuando salieran por un agujero, sólo que en vez de topos eran ellos siendo golpeados por un martillo que era sujeto por Gohan y los golpeaba sin nada de piedad.

-" ayayay "- decían asustados los demás con solo chillidos mientras tenían el mismo pensamiento que el cabeza de piña.

-" Muy bien con eso es suficiente! "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor deteniendo la mirada fija que se veían la Son y la Ojijade y las plegarias de los Gennin que parecían ser escuchadas -" Sasuke que viste.."- dijo el Y Uzumaki al notar desde hace mucho el Uchiha había puesto sus ojos a vigilar a el Son.

-" su energía no es como la nuestra, la nuestra fluje como sangre en toda la parte de cuerpo en cierta forma, sin embargo, esa energía es.. peculiar "- dijo para que los dos adultos le preguntarán a que se refería -" su energía se presenta como si un interruptor se tratara, cuando el deja la pelea la energía en su cuerpo está apagada, pero cuando esta listo para la pelea es como si todo se iluminada hasta partes específicas como brazos manos y piernas.. sinceramente no lo entiendo "- dijo lo único que puedo analizar de la pelea que les dejo ver el Son.

-" y aún falta mostrar sus transformaciones.. "- dijo la pelirosa dos que hizo que se preguntarán.. que con esa gran cantidad de habilidades que permitían esas transformaciones conocías como super sayayin.

Mientras que los chicos.

-" jeje fue una buena batalla, por poco crei que me ganaban "- decía sonriendo el Son mientras caminaba a los chicos que por simple miedo se escondieron atrás de Mitsuki el cual estaba con su típica cara neutra.

-" vamos no bromes Gohan.. se bien que desde el comienzo pudiste acabar con nostros "- dijo cosa que avergonzo a el Son y sorprendió a los presentes al saber que el pelinegro tenía más poder y que la ojijade lo sabía y no parecía tener problemas o molestia sobre eso.

-" grrr... "- gruño el Uzumaki menor viendo la escena -" {sujetenme} "- dijo sólo para hacer la típica "escena" de ser jalado por la espalda por varias personas mientras este maldecia aunque esto no parecía tomarle importancia la Uchiha y el Son que seguían hablando tranquilamente, hasta que el rubio noto algo, nadie lo detenía en confrontar al Son -" dije que me detuvieran! "- dijo para que sin entender mucho su compañero de grupo le sujeto del hombro -" gracias "- dijo sólo para volver a la "escena" de antes, aunque esta vez sólo siendo.. sujetado por Mitsuki... con una mano?

Mientras los jóvenes estaban tranquilamente recuperándose de la pelea ninguno noto como encima de un árbol había caído un pájaro rojo que empezaba a silbar hasta que un momento que como si fuera una simple ilusión, fue rápidamente rodeado por una luz blanca para después sólo desaparecer.

 _ **/**_

 _ **MUNDO DRAGON BALL**_

 _ **CAPSULE CORP**_

-" uff.. que agotado es esto.. "- decía la peliazul mientras andaba tecleando una computadora, donde en esta, se podía ver la imagen de la máquina que habían usado Gohan y Sarada -" creo que.. un pequeño.. sueño.. no me.. molestaría.. "- dijo la brief para si misma mientras daba un bostezo y se acomodaba en la silla que se encontraba hasta que.

-" Piew Piew, Piew piew "- y como si una alarma se tratara un extraño sonido hizo que Bulma abriera lentamente sus ojos y sintiera como algo se colocaba en su cabeza.

-" eh? "- dijo la peliazul mientras sujetaba lo que se había acomodado en su cabeza, viendo a un pequeño pájaro rojo con ojos azules y alguna que otra raya amarilla que eran opacadas por todo su pelaje -" eh? Acaso mi papá te habrá dejado salir amiguito? "- dijo sin entender la mujer recordando como su padre literalmente tenía el patio hecho un zoológico -" bueno chiquito vamos a el jardín que aquí no es seguro para ti "- sin tomarle importancia, la ojiazul teniendo el pájaro en sus manos, el cual simplemente la miraba mientras hacía varios silbidos, causó que la mujer jamás se fijará como después de levantarse salió una señal de "portal dimensional abierto" sin darse cuenta -" jeje menos mal que eres una simple ternurita.. si hubiera sido otro animal quizás no hubiera corrido al misma suerte que tu "- dijo la brief que ante todo, si sabía que un simple pájaro pequeño había llegado a su laboratorio posiblemente otras especies ya más grandes llegarían, cosa que no estaba del todo equivocada.

 _ **/**_

 _ **FIN DEl CAPITULO**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **INICIO DE ENDING**_

(Comienza la cancion y se ve un cielo azul con montañas y con nubes blancas y un dragon que pasaba entre ellas junto a un pequeño prado que parecia que se iba moviendo)

 **Vienes corriendo, a encontrar a un monstruo**

(Sarada y Gohan aparecen corriendo por el pasto como si fuera a desaparecer)

 **Con un aroma, algo para acercarme a ti... Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas)**

(Se ve por unos segundos a un inmenos dragon)

 **Lluvia de palomas cruza en la Vía Láctea(lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia, lluvia)**

(Mientras esto pasaba el cielo se volvia oscuro mientras aparecian varias estrellas y una luna roja en medio de la ecena)

 **Ayer te dije adiós (dije adiós)**

(Aparecen los chicos sonriendo mientras saludaban con una mano)

 **Misterios (muchos hay)**

(Por unos segundos aparece un extraño pergamino para luego desaparecer)

 **Tu poder debes reunir (tu puedes lograr cambiar)**

(Se ve como los chicos se tropiezan y caen desapareciendo de la ecena)

 **Puedes caer uhuuuu**

(Se ve a Gohan frente a piccoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que atras de este estaba una Sarada algo asustada por el hombre verde que los veia de forma seria)

 **Puedes recuperar poder**

(Aparece el campo de antes los chicos corriendo mas rapido que antes)

 **Mi nube que vuela es muy práctica**

(Se ve a una nave volando donde en la ventana de esta se podia ver a Sarada y Milk, arriba de el avio Ox satan y Gohan volando aun lado de la nave)

 **Muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver**

(Se ve a una version chibi del primer enfrentamiento de naruto y sasuke mientras Sarada pasaba como si escapara de algo Sin llamar la atencion de los rivales)

 **Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiós terrible es**

(Se ve la ecena de el campo donde fue el torneo de cell donde estaban frente a frente una version chibi de Goku y Cell viendose fijamente mientras pasaba un Gohan que tambien pasaba como si algo lo persiguiera)

 **Kami Sama puede ser muy cruel**

(Se ve a Gohan y Sarada corriendo seguido de sus mejores amigos de cada mundo mientras un piccoro iba decendiendo por el cielo)

 **Perdon!**

(Se cambia de ecena a un Dende en el palacio con una expresion de confusipn mientras que Mr. Popo a su lado solo tenia una gota de sudor)

 **Huuuu la energía es recuperada**

(Se vuelve la ecena donde Gohan y Sarada corren ya sin compañia ademas que desaparecieron las montañas y eran rodeados de nubes)

 **Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora**

(Van apareciendo varias escamas del dragon solo para terminar la cancion sobre unos Sarada y Gohan con su ropa de pelea sobre un dragon sujetando c/u con una mano del baculo sagrado mientras el dragon los veia confundidos)

 _ **/**_

 _ **FIN DEL ENDING**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! COMO DIJE AL COMIENZO.. GRACIAS A LAS ESCUELAS QUE YA NO TENDRE TANTO TIEMPO PERO TRANQUILOS, JURO POR TODO QUE SEGUIRE PUBLUCANDO LOS FICS, NO TAN EXACTLS DIAS PERO LO TRATARE, ME DESPIDO, Y CON ESO JWORLD DICE..**_

 _ **BROLY SE HACE BUENO!!!!**_

 _ **OK PERDON QUERIA DECIRLO FINALMENTE VI LA PELÍCULA!!!, AHORA SI...**_

 _ **!!ADIOS!!**_


	17. CAPITULO 17

_**BUENAS GENTE AQUI JWORLD! Y UNOS OUEDES DECIRME.. AYER FUE 15! DONDE ESTABA NUESTRO #%$@ CAPITULO! pues tengo que decirles que a todos los que esperaban este capítulo ayer y es tan enojados tengo que disculparme.. debido a mis estudios e tenido dificultades, una parte mía quería dejar el fic pero ante todo a mi también me gusta leer fics y si dejara un fic sin nada seguro me enfadaria o me sentiría vacio (que ya me a pasado al leer varios fics inactivos) PERO BUENO AQUI CAPITULO 16! NUEVO OPENING Y ENDING! NUEVA SAGA! Y TAMBIEN.. ALGO QUE JAMAS.. JAMAS NADIE ESPERARA! PERO ANTES... COMENTARIOS!!**_

 _ **Bosket7**_

Para que te digo si no si si

 _ **Nexxoz Highdraco**_

Me alegra que te gustará, espero que también este, quizás este capítulo tenga varios sorpresas que lo asen diferente a otros capítulos que e hecho pero bueno.. espero que te guste!.

 _ **Cesar**_

Jeje gracias cesar, espero que también te guste este capítulo

 _ **Misael**_

-" am.. si.. explicaciones.. "- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa el creador del fic.

-" no las habra verdad? "- preguntaba la pareja del creador del fic haciendo que su novia empezará a sudar mares de agua -" creo que tus explicaciones no pudieron darse o no estoy segura "- respondió riendo nerviosa la mujer.

 **BIEN ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON LA HISTORIA QUIERO DECIRLES A TODOS.. FELIZ NAVI.. OK NO XD FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! (RETRASADO) ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN PORQUE YO SI, BIEN AHORA SI.. COMENCEMOS!**

 **/**

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

 **Ven toma mi mano**

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

 **Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad**

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

 **En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.**

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

 **Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi**

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

 **Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar**

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad**

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

 **Talvez sigas pensando en el** **No puedo yo saberlo**

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

 **Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear**

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

 **En mi lo hallaras!!**

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

 **Mi corazón encantado brilla**

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

 **Del universo que ambición a todos conocer**

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

 **Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad**

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

 **/**

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

 **/**

 **/**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **LO QUE NUNCA SE DEBIO ROMPER**

 **/**

Luego de la pelea los chicos de volvieronva reunir con los adultos los cuales ya estaban listos de hacer la última prueba.

Tras informar sobre la prueba de el Son, los presentes dejaron a el pelinegro sólo sin antes algunas señales de suerte típicas de su amiga como ya era costumbre.

-" ok Gohan estas listos? "- dijo el Uzumaki a el pelinegro Son que sólo asintió.

-" bien.. les enseñaré todo de la forma mas entendible posible "- dijo el Son al saber que a pesar de tener dos transformaciones podría ser confuso su explicación.

-" de acuerdo, comienza "- dijo el Uchiha mientras tenía su Sharingan y su ojo de Dios activo.

-" bien..."- Dijo para momentos después el ambiente volverse pesado cosa que todos percataron -" primero este es mi estado base "- dijo el Son con una voz ahora algo sería mientras una aura de color blanco originada por su ki lo rodeaba, causando algo de viento en el ambiente.

-" (sorprendente.. su energía aumentó exponencialmente) "- fue la mota mental del Uchiha mientras sentía como esa extraña luz dentro de el sol empezaba a esparvirse dentro de su cuerpo e incluso alguna de estas salir de este.

-" bien luego de esto.. "- y de un segundo a otro el Son se quedó callado volviendo el ambiente pesado mientras cerró sus ojos -" Aahh!!! "- fue lo que dijo el Son mientras abría sus ojos ahora de color verdoso y que su aura blanca se tornara amarilla tambien junto con su pelo y sus cejas, al tiempo que una gran cortina de humo se formó rodeando a el pelinegro que impidió a todos la vista unos momento exepto al Uchiha que abrió sus ojos como platos.

Cuando los presentes pudieron ver al frente vieron al pelinegro ahora pelirubio en su estado de super sayayin mientras la aura que lo rodeaba era amarilla y un poco más intensa que ase unos momentos.

-" este es.. el super sayayin "- dijo el Son Mientras ponía una sonrisa algo sería gracias a la transformación que causó diferentes reacciones a los presentes.

Los adultos exaltados sin poder decir nada al sentir todo el poder que emanaba el Son, en especial el Uchiha, que si antes creí que la energía que tenía el Son era alta estaba equivocado, ya que ahora su energía no sólo lo rodeaba dentro suyo, sino también que estaba parecía liberarse más no poder.

Tambien la mayoria de los jovenes Gennin también estaban igual. ninguno de los presentes podría negar su sorpresa, mientras algunos pensaban algunas cosas sobre esa transformación.

-" (rayos.. si hubiera usado esa transformación en nuestra pelea no hubiéramos ni podido darle aunque sea un golpe) "- pensó el Nara al sentir como a pesar de no ser un ninja de rastreo lograba sentir una gran energía proveniente de el pelinegro que causaba un inmenso viento.

-" (aún no me acostumbro a verlo así..) "- pensaba apenada la ojijade mientras no trataba de ver a su amigo a esos profundos ojos fallando en el intento.

-" (no sabía que rubio era una habilidad.. ) "- pensó de forma tranquila el peliblanco viendo toda la escena confundido.

-" (luego de esto tengo que ir al baño de mujeres ) "- dijo la akimichi internamente mientras veía con una sonrisa algo pervertida al Son.

-" (ay vamos.. sólo le cambio el pelo no es como para que nos exaltemos ) "- decia el Uzumaki menor negando que de verdad el chico hubiera tenido una gran transformación..aunque no podía negar que era sorprende la transformación.

-" bien ... la siguiente transformación me sigue costando, así que puedo tardar unos segundos en transformarse "- dijo el híbrido cosa que hizo que todos se preguntarán como sería la transformación.

-" e-entendemos pero antes de eso.. que tan fuertes eres sin eso? "- pregunto el Hokage algo recompuestos viendo al son que puso una pose pensativa para después contestar.

-" con esta transformación mis poderes aumentan considerablemente, aunque ya por si mantener la transformación ocupa algo de energía "- dijo el Son aún en su estado del super sayayin para que le preguntarán cuanto -" no estoy seguro.. Mm.. voy a probar "- dijo el ahora pelirubio a los presentes que no entendieron que dijo hasta que notaron como este parecía apuntar sobre ellos.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue al Super sayayin poner sus manos a su costado y doblar un poco sus rodillas para después volver a hablar.

-" ka... me... "-

-" s-su energía se está moviendo a sus manos "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha notando como la energía que rodeaba al son disminuía y a sus lados el espacio entre sus manos se iba creando la energía.

-" ha.. me.. "-

-" ay no.. "- dijo la ojijade ya sabiendo cual era esa técnica.

-" que pasa Sarada sabes.. que hace.. "- pregunto la pelirosa a su hija que empezó a sudar mares.

-" ha.. me.. "-

-" sólo les diré.. algo.. "- dijo la ojijade secamente mientras está ya sabía que pasaría.

-" ka... me.. "-

-" cubranse! "- fue lo dijo sólo para después ser sustituida sorpresivamente por un tronco dando a entender que ya estaba lejos.

-" HAAAA!!!!! "- dijo el híbrido mientras de sus manos un inmenso rayo azul de gran tamaño pasaba por la cabeza de los ninjas que por inercia retrocedieron bastante con sorpresa y también pavor.

El ataque siguió su camino hasta llegar al cielo que tras varios metros siguió hasta que un momento..

BUMM

una inmensa explosión se ollo en el cielo de color azul provocado por el Son, que causó que todas las nubes cerca de ahí desaparecieran y cada persona que veía esto quedará fascinada creyendo que se trataba de un fuego artificial aunque los ninjas que habían visto al responsable de eso sabían que no era para nada eso.

-" pu-puedo ver el cielo "- decían el Uzumaki menor viendo el cielo.. aunque era esto porque habían caído al suelo de la sorpresa y estaban viendo como decían.. el cielo azul.

-" q-que rayos fue eso.. "- dijo sorprendió el Uzumaki mayor, sin poder creer el ataque que vio.

-" lo que sea que fue devastador.. "- hablo el Uchiha tranquilo pero si mirabas a su mano podías verlas temblar un poco.

-" que rayos fue eso.. "- pregunto el Yamanaka a sus compañeros que no supieron que decirle quedándose todos en silencio.

-" ok.. con ese poder creo que puedo hacer una supocision "- dijo el super Sayayin apareciendo en frente de los ninjas que se sorprendieron un poco de la velocidad del Son además de sobresaltarse.

-" y cuanto fue? "- pregunto la ojijade que apareció como desapareció hace unos momentos haciendo que nuevamente los presentes vuelvan a sobresaltarse.

-" mm.. creo que 40.. no talvez 50 veces.. mi poder en mi estado base "- dijo como si nada el Son dejando callados a todos sin ninguna excepción.

-" ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ EEEEHHHHH ???!! "- dijeron con fuerza los ninjas sin poder creer lo que acaban de escuchar.

-" G-Gohan.. sabía que eras fuerte con esa transformación pe-pero no tanto "- dijo la ojijade mientras se acomodaba los lentes sin poder creer que eso aumentaba esa transformación.

Y aún faltaba una más.

-" jeje siendo honesto ni yo, aunque aún tengo otra transformscion recuerda y esa si no se cuanto, pero creo que talvez es el doble de fuerza que está.. dijo para la sorpresa de su amiga y los demás presentes.

-" y podrías mostrarnos esa transformación? "- pregunto el Séptimo el Son aún en el estado de super sayayin que empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

-" no lo se.. esa transformación ocupa mucha fuerza además que desde que la tengo sólo la domino en momentos de verdadera presión "- dijo el Son recordando como sus únicas dos veces que había pasado a esta transformación era cuando se enfrentó a Cell y la segunda contra los guerreros de plata.

-" crees poderla mostrar ahora? "- pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

El Super sayayin se quedó callado un segundo, como si pensará en responder con un si o un no a la pregunta hasta finalmente decidir responder -" lo intentaré "- fue lo único que dijo para nuevamente alejarse a una distancia considerable y cerrar los ojos para tratar de expulsar la transformación.

Trato de buscar algo que lo motivada.. para después recordar los momentos donde su error le causo una herida a alguien mas en vez de pagar el mismo el castigo.

Una gran vena de formó en su cabeza mientras cerraba sus puños con mucha fuerza como si tratara de que saliera sangre.

-" AAHHH!!!! "- fue el grito del pelinegro mientras mucho humo rodeaba al Son junto con mucho Viento que iso que todos se tapara usando sus brazos para bloquearse de el viento y además ver un poco lo que pasaba.

-" (q-que demonios) "- penso el Uzumaki mayor viendo esto asombrado -" (kurama.. lo sientes...?) "- trataba de comunicarse con el zorro de las nueve colas que pareció oir.

-" (si.. no se quien sea ese niño.. pero por mucho parece liberar tanta energía que son problemas podría dejar en ridículo todo el poder que tenia el Juubi) "- si alguien pudiera ver al Kyubi en estos momentos podrías ver al gran Zorro con varias gotas de sudor viendo todo por los ojos de su contenedor.

Tras irse disipando un poco el humo todos pudieron ver el estado de Gohan... aún teniendo el pelo rubio y ojos del mismo color, aunque su pelo se había levantado más a excepción de un mechón de pelo que bajaba por su cara que era completamente fría, matando con la mirada a quien sea que se le atreviera a verla, todo mientras una aura eléctrica lo rodeaba junto a una luz amarilla que hacia iluminar por completo al son.

Y como siempre las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-" ah.. "- dijo la akimichi que se desmayó tranquilamente con la esperanza de ser atrapada por sus compañeros de equipo, siendo atrapada... por el sólido suelo que la aceptó con gusto.

-" esto ya es una broma verdad?! "- dijo el Uzumaki menor sin poder creer lo que veia a su "rival" por su amiga de esa forma, aunque más de sorpresa o celos parecía miedo debido a que sus rodillas.

-" agh... "- dijo el Uchiha sólo viendo como por sus ojos una luz rodear al son como si se tratara de un sol prendido.

-" (estoy seguro haber visto antes esto en algún lado) "- pensaban los demás Gennin de una serie que habían visto en la casa cápsula "antes" de que quedará imposible vivir en esta, sólo faltaba que apareciera música alrededor y varias letras atrás de este.

-" ... "- la ojijade no decía nada... ya había visto eso, o no lo recordaba bien ya que en esos momentos estaba al borde de la inconsciencia además y su vista apenas visible, aunque ahorota podía ver la transformación que superaba al Super Sayayin ordinario en todo su esplendor -" (wau...) "- fue lo único que pensó la ojijade con un leve tiñe rojo en sus mejillas.

Antes que alguien pudieran hablar, fue detenido cuando el Super Sayayin Dos abrio los ojos a no más poder como si hubiera visto algo que le asustara para después su pelo y ojos volver a su típico color rojo mientras el viento a su alrededor dejaba de emanarse y este caía al suelo de rodillas con una respiración agitada y con varias gotas de sudor bajando por sus caras.

-" (maldición.. Antes no me contaba mantenerla.. ahora porque se me dificulta) "- pensaba para si mismo el Son al sentir como su energía se había casi ido al usar la transformación, cosa rara ya que esto nunca ocurrió en los casos anteriores, sin embargo no parecía mantener el control ahora.

-" Gohan estas bien? "- dijo la ojijade que corrió con su amigo el cual aún si mucha energía pudo levantarse.

-" agh.. creo que necesito practicar esa transformación.. "- dijo el Son mientras se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie y era claro al notar su expresión de cansancio en su cara, aunque esta mostraba una ligera sonrisa en señal de a pesar de todo su estado era seguro.

-" Gohan te encuentras bien? "- pregunto el Uzumaki al son que nuevamente volvió a afirmar -" bien, con eso podemos dar como verdadera historia y sobre tu sangre sayayin.. por el momento seria todo, y por cierto la máquina aquí tienes "- dijo el Séptimo mientras de su bolsillo le sacaba ma cápsula de la máquina -" gracias por confiarnosla, y por cierto.. revisamos el combustible, debería tener suficiente para mañana "- dijo de forma cortez entregando el objeto al son que lo acepto alegremente.

-" gracias "- fue lo que dijo alegremente el Son entregandola y pensando una de las cosas que dijo el Uzumaki -" (con que mañana.. ) "- fue lo que pensó mientras ya esperaba volver a su mundo con su madre y con su hermano/hermana que pronto daría luz.

 **/**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA**

 **/**

En la misma zona donde las casa cápsula fue depositada y donde Gohan y Sarada llegaron estaban reunidos nuevamente los presentes para ver la despedida de el Son el cual lanzó la cápsula hacia el centro del campo abierto para que en un "puff" mientras una cortina de humo se formaba para segundos después la máquina parecida a la del viajero del tiempo apareciera.

-" bien.. gracias por todo, les primero que pronto volveré "- decía el Son dando media vuelta y viendo a varios de los presentes del día anterior junto a el equipo 5, los cuales se acercaron un poco al son.

Lantamanete todos se acercaron para despedirse de el joven híbrido, Mitsuki y los miembros del equipo 5 se despidieron cordialmente de el Son.. a excepción de Metal que le digo varias pesas a Gohan para según el "mantener las llamas de la juventud a pesar de la distancia" que el Son nervioso aceptó.

Los adultos se despidió de todos con cordialidad que el Uzumaki aceptó y sorpresiavemnte recibio un abrazo de la pelirosa mientras está le agradecía que cuidarla a Sarada, sinceramente si en otras situaciones (cof cof otros fics cof cof) la que hubiera sido más pegada serían la ex-haruno y el Son.

Para acabar fue con el Uchiha el cual sólo lo miraba con una expresión sería que ponía nervioso al son así que tras hacer una pequeña reverencia se quitó frente suyo.

Para acabar el Uzumaki menor, se despidió con un apretón de manos que parecía normal, aunque el objetivo de esto fue que el Uzumaki tratara de apretar su mano con más fuerza para que el Son se queje del dolor, aún que lo único que ganó es que este confundiendo que si era una competencia de fuerzas apretó la mano de Boruto haciendo que varios de sus huesos tronaran causándole algo de dolor, aunque ambos en sus caras sólo se les veía una sonrisa aunque la del Uzumaki un poco torcida evitando gritar del dolor.

Y para acabar con la ojijade la cual parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa.

-" bien ha me tengo que ir "- dijo animado el Son -" como te dije, cuando pueda volveré te lo prome... "- dijo antes de que la chica le abrazar a nuevamente -" to... "- terminó de hablar algo confundido de la acción.

-" lo se.. manda un saludo a Milk de mi parte "- dijo alegre la ojijade embozando una sonrisa que saco una al híbrido que afirmó esto para caminar a la máquina y subirse en esta para después vidrio que protegía la máquina se cerrará.

El son volvió a ver su amiga y hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza en señal de saludo que su amiga hizo también, después de todo quizás se seguirían viendo, pero no seguirían viendo cada día como antes.

¿O si?

 **/**

 **EN EL MUNDO DRAGON BALL CORPORACIPN CAPSULA**

 **NOCHE**

La peliazul creadora de la máquina que actualmente iba a ser usada por el son, en estos momentos se hallaba en el baño de su cuarto que compartía con el príncipe de los sayayins, dentro del baño, se encontraba completamente como Dios la trajo a el mundo mientras estába en la tina del baño, tapando todo su cuerpo con las burbujas que salían del agua a excepción de sus pies,las manos y por último la cabeza.

-" agh..que pesado dia "- dijo la peliazul con algo de molestia mientras en su cara se reflejaba una leve mueca de molestia.

¿porque estaba enojada? Era fácil, desde el día de ayer desde que "entro" el pájaro a su laboratorio varios animales habían entrado a su central, entre ellos 5 pájaros, 2 lobos, 9 ardillas, e incluso 1 oso. Cabe decir que el oso trato de atacarla si no fuera que el sistema de seguridad, que por alguna razón no detectó cuando algun animal entró, le disparó varios dardos tranquilizantes logrando detener al oso, no ayudaba tampoco que su padre cada vez que veía a cualquier animal se encariñaba, dejando que se quedara en el patio de la corporación cápsula.

-" (mi sistema de seguridad no parece detectarlos, pero como es posible que un oso no sea detectado al entrar a la casa! )"- trataban de entender la peliazul como demonios todos los animales que entraban a la casa no los detectaba al entrar, la única razón era que A, entrarán con alguien mas, o B que ellos ya estuvieran dentro de la casa, cosa que había sido simplemente imposible -" ( pero.. ahora que lo pienso, e estado tan centrada en esto que no e visto como le a va a Gohan.. de seguro ya debe estar de camino, según mis cálculos la máquina debería ya funcionar ahora) "- pensó la Brief para voltear a un lado de la tina, más exacto una pequeña mesita donde en esta había un relog de color gris y con una pantallita táctil donde debería estar la hora aunque este se encontraba apagado.

Tranquilamente la mujer lo tomo con sus dos manos y tocando varios botones que tenía a sus costados el aparato presionó hasta que una imagen se pudo ver en la pantalla, tratándose de un tipo plano de la máquina de viaje entre dimensiones.

-" por el momento todo parece bien "- se dijo a su misma la Brief viendo con una leve sonrisa los planos, luego de eso volvió a dejar el relog a su lado y cerrar los ojos como si tratara de dormir en la tina, si no fuera que el relog empezó a soñar como una pequeña alarma que molesto un poco a la brief -" mm.. ahora que pasó . "- dijo con pereza en su voz la peliazul para sujetar con un poco de molestia el relog usando una sola mano mientras veía con un solo ojo abierto la imagen en el relog -" parece que la máquina tiene varios errores y está empezando a fallar "- dijo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo la peliazul sólo para después cerrar su ojo y dejar el relog al lado y volver a su placentero baño.

Los segundos pasaron mientras la peliazul seguía con los ojos cerrados como si tratara de dormir mientras también iba disfrutando de su baño, quedando en todo en silencio a excepción de el agua y su poco movimiento.

-" eh? "- dijo la Brief dándose cuenta finalmente de las palabras que dijo abriendo los ojos y tomando el relog pero esta vez con sus dos manos y viendo nuevamente que decía el relog.

-" QUE DEMONIOS?!?¡!! "- fue el grito de la Brief al ver lo que decía el relog, si era así y el Son lo usaba... -" tengo que detenerle! "- dijo mientras rápidamente salía de la tina para después envolverse en una toalla e irse a la puerta para irse del baño.

Lo siguiente que vio la mujer fue como después de girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta una fuerte luz le cego la cara impidiendole la vista, sólo para después ese brillo crecer más y llegar dentro del baño, fuera de la corporación cápsula, toda la capital del oeste, a la kame house y al resto de las ciudades que reunían el planeta entero.

 **/**

 **MOMENTOS ANTES MUNDO DE NARUTO**

El Son había empezado a activar la máquina para llevarla a su mundo, tras presionar unos botones la máquina parecía haberse prendido cosa que noto el Son que parecía estar tranquilo hasta que noto una extraña luz amarilla y roja provenir de el panel de control de la máquina mientras está se elevaba en el cielo.

-" eh? "- dijo el Son viendo el mensaje era una señal de alerta solo para después notar como la máquina parecía hacer extraños movimientos par después la máquina temblar un poco -" (lo que sea quenpase esto no es bueno) "- dijo el Son sabiendo que está advertencia y el comportamiento de la máquina no era algo normal.

Fuera de la máquina, los presentes vieron como en medio de su vuelo la máquina parecía quedarse estática en el aire pero moviéndose un poco de lado a lado, como si la gravedad tratara de jalarlo al suelo aunque la mayor sorpresa fue ver como el Son, rompiendo la lente protectora de la maquina salía, para después decender y ponerse al lado de los ninjas.

-" que paso?! "- pregunto sin entender la ojijade al ver como su amigo salió de la máquina de una forma tan agresiva y en el progreso, notar esa sería mirada que el tenía ahora.

-" la máquina está fallando "- dijo para que los presentes le vieran confundido -" rápido! Deben alejarse¡!! "- grito con fuerza el Son y viéndolos con una expresión sería pero ya era tarde.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue ver como el lugar donde estaba la maquina empezaba a ser rodeado por una fuerte luz creando a todos, en unos segundos antes que alguien pudiera decir algo fueron rodeados en esa luz blanca para después todo el bosque, seguido de cada parte de la gran aldea de la hoja para después seguir llegando a las demás aldeas y para terminar toda la nación de fuego y mucho más.

 **/**

 **EL OTRO MUNDO**

 **PLANETA KAIO**

-" Kaiosama sucede algo? "- pregunto Goku a su maestro, mientras ambos estaban en el planeta del respectivo kaio del Norte, el cual se había enojado con Goku debido a que le había vuelto a acabar la comida pero este dejó de regalarlo y perseguirlo un momento y ver fijamente a una dirección.

-" de hecho si Goku parece que tu planeta está recibiendo una extraña anomalía en estos mismos instantes "- dijo para que Goku confundido le preguntara que era anomalía que su maestro, en vez de regañarle por su poco conocimiento le contesto serio -" una alteración en algo normal, como si de un momento a otro dejaras de tener ese espíritu Sayayin para pelear o que Jworld suba un fic a tiempo y con buena ortografia "- dijo el Kaio para que su alumno entendiera.. aunque este no sabía quién era este tal "sujeto" que mencionó el peliazul.

-" y cuál es esa anomalía? "- pregunto el Son acercándose a su maestro.

-" no lo sé Goku.. sinceramente no lo se.. "- respondió con una voz sería el kaio mientras varias gotas de sudor caían en su cara y formaba un pequeño silencio, después de todo, lo que pasaba en la tierra era algo muy extraño, aunque sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando el Son respondió.

-" eso sí que no es una anomalía "- dijo el Son queriendo usar la palabra a pesar de no saber que era ase unos momentos causando que su maestro le viera con algo de enojo.

-" Goku... "- el peliazul antes de regañar al mencionado este suspiro y mirandole dijo -" eras tan pendejo.. que no te puedo decir nada "- dijo con simpleza el ser azul parar entrará a su casa y dejar más confundido a su alumno.

 **/**

 **PURGATORIO**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

En un lugar que era de únicamente de nubes rosas y que parecía completamente en silencio a excepción se ciertas personas andar por ahí tranquilamente, algunas con bandas ninjas en su cabeza de las diferentes aldeas y hasta gente ordinaria como si se tratara de un lugar ordinario una persona entre ellos resaltaba una persona.

La persona era un ser de altura considerable llegando casi a dos metros; estaba completamente tapada por una bata blanca, aunque aveces al caminar se veías unas sandalias blancas que hacian juego con su capa, el resto de su cuerpo seguía tapado e incluso le alcanzaba a tapar también su cara a excepción de algunos rasgos femeninos aunque ojos o color de sus pelos eran ocultos por completo.

Este ser era considerado en el mundo humano un ser despiadado que se llevaba las almas de los vivos al más halla aunque igualmente venerado para que eso nunca pasará, aunque era obvio que llegaría en algún momento.

Mientras que todos los demas ahora muertos la respetaban cada cosa y siempre iban con ella para sus respuestas, despues de todo, era la Shinigami, la diosa de la muerte y encargada del mundo puro.

Su vida sólo fue el cuidar de las olas que residen en el lugar prosperamente, en completa soledad, siendo la única responsable de todo, hasta un respectivo día que todo cambiaría, y tendría a un compañero, alguien que podría aprender, alguien que pudiera hacerle compañía en momentos donde cuello que la soledad lo era todo... y también.

Alguien que le causaría varios dolores de cabeza a pesar de no poder enfermarse.

La Shinigami caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo al sentir una extraña anomalía defendiéndose en su lugar y viendo frente suyo, con una expresión de leve sorpresa en su cara pero sin parecer alterarse.

Por seguridad vio a su alrededor, encontrándose con el mismo paisaje que había visto toda su vida.

El ser al notar esto sólo duo un leve suspiro de alivio sólo para dar un paso y darse cuenta de algo, sus sandalias blancas habían hecho tocar al suelo, que jamás había pasado, después de todo el suelo siempre habían sido nubes que jamás habían hecho ruido.

Lentamente bajo su mirada al suelo encontrándose como el suelo no eran nubes como lo demás sino un suelo de amarillo hecho de ladrillos.

-" (que esto) "- se pregunto a si misma la ser al sentir como en el lugar que desde su primer año de trabajo jamás había visto que el suelo cambiará, cosa que varias personas veían también con curiosidad.

-" atención ogro!"- se hollo una voz que se iba acercando por el humo hasta que esté llegará a un punto que fuera visible sacando varias sorpresas de los seres en el mundo puro.

El ser tenía apariencia de una típica persona de oficina con una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro y botas negras, aunque lo que lo hacía llamativo era que era su piel azul, ademas que tenía dos cuernos en su cabeza y con una bocina en su lado.

\- " Atención porfavor todos los presentes avancen y el gran Enma-sama les guiará a su destino "- dijo el ser mientras su camino por donde había ido se iba disipando la neblina y se veía como un camino amarillo se iba formando.

Varios presentes por curiosidad siguieron el camino bastante integrados, técnicamente ya estaban en el cielo, al último lugar, a donde rayos irían ahora?

La Shinigami también tenía eso en mente ver como la gente iba a un lugar siente este el último lugar al que llegarían sólo atinó a seguirlos, después de todo, su vida eran tan aburrida que quizás algo fuera de la común suena interesante.

Tras seguír al extraño ser las nubes se siguieron disiparon revelando así un inmenso templo seguido frente a ellos.

Muchos de los presentes sólo estaban ordenados cegados por su curiosidad en ver.

-" que extraño lugar... "- dijo una chica de piel verde y ojos naranjas ademas de una aureola en su cabeza, tratándose de la antigua Jinchuriki de Chumei, Fuu que parecía ser la primera en la fila, sólo para detenerse al notar algo bajando un poco su cabeza.

-" sucede algo si al frente que te detuvieras? "- pregunto una persona atrás de la peliverde que miro quien era que le hablo.

El chico tenía una bandada de Konoha en su cabeza mientras su pelo largo era de color marrón y tenía ropa de pelea blanca que combinaba con.. sus ojos.

-" a mi no me mires neji es por esa nube que está en frente mío "- dijo Fuu al ya muerte Hyuga que le vio con una expresión de "es una broma".

-" que es enserio lo que me Di.. "- el Ninja decidió ignorar la opinión de la chica y siguió avanzando a pesar de su advertencia sólo hasta sentir como había pisado algo -" eh? "- confundido bajo su mirada a una extraña nube que parecía hacer extraños movimientos en señal de molestia -" que rayos! "- fue lo que grito Neji mientras este retrocedia un poco y era seguido por la nube que seguía molestandole.

-" te lo dije "- fue la respuesta de la chica mientras se reía de la escena que paso frente a ella.

 **/**

 **DENTRO DEL PALACIO**

-" Dios otro libro más? "- decía con molesta el gran orco mientras veía como con dificultad 8 otros le traían un libro más sólo para que este le tomará y hiciera un rápido vistazo -" jamás había visto a ninguno de estos.. y supuestamente deberíamos tener el registro de todos los habitantes en el universo, Exijo saber que rayos pasa aqui! "- dijo con molestia el ogro encargado de las puertas del cielo y el infierno mientras golpeba con fuerza su mesa al ver todo los problemas que pasaban.

-" creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti.. "- dijo una voz femenina que saco de su enojo a el Ogro y vio al frente suyo a una mujer totalmente encapuchada con una bata blanca.

-" {a cierto deberes} "- dijo en voz baja el Ogro pero gracias a su tamaño alcanzó a alcanzar la mujer que no le tomó tanta importancia -" bien nombre porfavor "- dijo con simpleza el Ogro a la Shinigami que decidió seguirlenlara ver la razón de eso.

-" Shinigami.. "- dijo con simpleza esperando que con sólo decirle su nombre supiera quien era pero el ser de gran tamaño sólo atinó a revisar en una sus notas como si buscará el nombre de la " Shinigami ", hizo esto en varios de sus libros hasta que tras dar un suspiro dijo.

-" mm.. no encuentro ese nombre en ningún persona de todos los planetas en el universo 7 "- fue lo que dijo el Ogro que confundió a la mujer -" dime es acaso este sólo un simple apodo o es que tienes un segundo nombre "- dijo mientras una vena roja se formaba en su cabeza.

Podría aceptar que le ofendieran si era por una persona que negaba aceptar su ahora vida en el mundo puro, pero un ser que le dice que su nombre que representa lo que es es un solo apodo era decir demasiado.

-" es que no sabes quién soy "- dijo la mujer con una sería a un Enma que estaba neutral pero que espanto a muchos presentes -" soy el ser encargado de vigilar y asegurar las almas en el mundo impuro y mantenerlas a salvo en toda ocasión y condenar a los que an hecho los peores pecados en mi mundo... soy.. la Shinigami "- dijo con voz de ultratumba la mujer mientras levantaba más su mirada permitiendo ver sus ojos completamente oscuros a excepción de sus pupilas que eran amarillas.

El Ogro de gran tamaño le vio fijamente mien tras la mujer le veía seriamente aunque internamente se moría de risa al ver al Ogro disculparse por su actitud, pero jamás empezar a que este se riera un poco y decir -" si como digas, yo soy el iguano, este es mi amigo el tucan... y mi gran amigo el ornitorrinco "- dijo mientras señalaba a dos Ogros los cuales tampoco pudieron evitar reirse.

-" ... "- la mujer sólo se quedó callado para después bajar toda la mirada hacia abajo tapando toda su cara, mientras varios de los ninjas presentes que estaban haciendo filas sólo pensaron en algo.

-" (este compa ya está muerto sólo no le an avisado) "- fue el pensamiento de varios ninjas al ver como la mujer cerra con fuerza sus puños.

De un segundo a otro la risa se detuvo al oírse un extraño ruido en el palacio sólo para ver como las manos de la mujer parecían estar volviéndose más huesudas y también como su color de piel clara se volvió a una morada, pero lo que de verdad le hizo crecer sus nervios fue al ver como la mujer levantaba toda su mirada dejando que su capucha callera y se viera a la ¿mujer? de piel morada y su cara totalmente alterada mientras unos grandes cuernos blancos y gran cabello blanco también era ahora visible.

-" **nadie se burla de mi!** "- grito/exijio con enojo y con un tono sombrío la Diosa de la muerte que se lanzó de un fuerte salto al Ogro que sólo atinó a tratar de levantarse de su silla pero fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando la Shinigami empezó a atacar al Ogro se hizo una gran cortina de humo mientras sólo se oían varios gritos dentro de esta.

-" Enma-sama Ogro! "- gritaron varios Ogros que veían con horror como una persona se había atrevido a atacar al ser que designaba el destino del cielo y el infierno a las personas, aunque para los ninjas...

-" te apuesto a que Gana la Shinigami hermano "- dijo un ninja con armadura naranja y roja y pelo largo mientras veía la batalla con ganas de ganar algo de dinero.

-" deja tus apuestas a un lado hermano.. pero si es asi el Ogro tiene las posibilidades de ganar "- fue lo que dijo el hermano del primer sujeto que tenía una armadura casi idéntica a su hermano a excepción que era de color azul además que su pelo era blanco.

-" yo le voy a Shinimagi-sama/Ogro "- fue los diferentes gritos de los ninjas que también se habían unido a la batalla para después verse todos entre si y sólo hacer algo -" Lucha! Lucha! Lucha! "- decían todos los ninjas que veían la batalla mientras las dos personas en el humo seguían peleando con uñas y dientes.

El otro mundo también tenía lo suyo para divertirse.

 **/**

 **MUNDO DRAGON BALL**

 **PLANETA DESCONOCIDO**

-" mmm.. sentiste eso? "- fue la pregunta de un ser de color azul y pelo blanco mientras tenían una extraña ropa con diferentes símbolos, este ser se encontraba sentado en medio de un gran patio sentado en una mesa mientras está parecía haber una ilusión de lo que parecía un planeta con varios puntos en este.

-" mm? Que cosa? "- pregunto un extraño pez que estaba al lado contrario mientras estaba en un tipo de recipiente combinado con báculo.

-" oh cierto jojo olvidé que se me olvido eso "- dijo el ser mientras reía de una forma no tan masculina para después de una mano aparecer un extraño báculo y sujetado con una mano para después que una parte de este empieza a brillar para que el piel azul le mirara -" un planeta conocido como tierra parece haber sufrido una pequeña anomalía, hasta incluso podría decir que aumentaron considerablemente la mortalidad del universo 7 "- dijo el ser viendo que el planeta tierra parecía tener una que otra cosa diferente a lo peculiar.

-" les informarás a esos supremos kaiosamas o a Bils? "- dijo el extraño pez al ser de piel azul que parecía poner una leve expresión pensativa.

-" los kaios deben ya estar conscientes de lo que pasa.. y sobre Bils el un no despertará hasta en unos años más así que dudo que eso pase "- dijo de forma tranquila el ser al pez que parecía tener una expresión de duda desde el comienzo.

-" a si.. enserio wiss "- dijo el pez sin entender bien lo que dijo el ser ahora conocido como wiss.

-" si aunque.. "- se detuvo al ver nuevamente el planeta tierra en su bastón -" tienen comida muy deliciosa.. quizás algún día podamos ver "- dijo con una gran sonrisa Wiss que parecía sólo importarle de ese planeta la comida.

Sin saber que en un momento ese planeta no sólo daría para nuevos alimentos, sino también nuevos guerreros.

 **/**

 **DE REGRESO EN LA CORPPRACION CÁPSULA**

 **/**

-" agh! "- dijo Bulma al ser iluminada con fuerza por la luz blanca, sólo para momentos después descomponerse al ver que está luz disminuía -" eh? que fue eso? "- dijo confundida la peliazul viendo a su alrededor lo que pasó pero recordando el asunto principal de poque había salido -" a cierto! "- grito con fuerza la brief para irse a su armario y ponerse rápidamente su ropa para que sólo segundos después, salir de su cuarto con su ropa normal a toda velocidad hacia su laboratorio -" (maldición que pasó.. mi relog no encuentra la máquina del tiempo) "- decía para si misma la Brief viendo su relog que no le podía dar informacion sobre lo que pasó.

La peli azul siguió corriendo por casi toda la coporaccion con dirección a su habitación pero se detuvo en un parte donde había una ventana que dejaba una vida te..

-" no era de noche? "- se dijo a si misma la Brief viendo como ahora en vez de la noche se había vuelto de día -" que paso?.. "- se dijo a si misma la Brief como si alguien le fuera a responder hasta que recordo algo -" (acaso Gohan ya uso la máquina!?) "- nerviosa la Brief volvió a correr hasta llegar a su laboratorio para entrar en este y ver algo con sorpresa -" q-qu-que es eso "- se dijo a si misma la Brief viendo lo que estaba en medio de su laboratorio -" que- que fue lo que pasó? "- dijo más que confundida la Brief viendo algo brillante en su laboratorio entre una expresión de duda y de sorpresa por completo.

 **/**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **/**

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

 **Caprichosa eres tú** **Muchas veces lose**

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

 **No te importan los demás**

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

 **Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..** **¿porque te comportas así?**

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

 **Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue**

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

 **La gente te daña, no lo comprendes** **Y te hacen llorar, angustiada estas**

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

 **Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás**

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

 **Porque yo estaré ahí** **Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!**

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

 **Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida**

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en supee sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

 **Cuanta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!!!**

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

 **Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...**

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

 **Mientras vivas aquí!!!...**

(Se ve el abrazo de despedida que Sarada le duo al son antes de que este usará la máquina para "irse" de su mundo)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

 **/**

 **FIN DEL ENDING**

 _ **BIEN GENTE QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? SINCERAMENTE CIENTO QUE PUDE MEJORAR EN ALGUNAS COSAS, PERO DEBIDO A QUE VOLVÍ A LA ESCUELA INTENTO SER LO MAS PUNTUAL Y MANTENERME ACTIVO EN LA HISTORIA, A TAL GRADO QUE E TENIDO QUE DEJAR VARIOS ESPECIALES QUE TENIA PLANEADO HACE MUCHO ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN**_

 _ **PERO BUENO GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUI, PROXIMAMENTE LA SAGA DE COOLER VENDRA ASI QUE ATENTOS, AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, ASI QUE..**_

 _ **!¡¡HASTA PRONTO!!**_


	18. CAPITULO 18

**_HOLA GENTE AQUI JWOLRD CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO! COMO SABRAN A LLEGADO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE UNA CHICA DE OJOS ROJOS EN DRAGON BALL, DE VERDAD ME ALEGRA QUE HALLAN DADO SU COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y QUE HAYAN SIDO ABIERTOS EN SUS OPINIONES..AUNQUE CREO QUE AXEGERARON UN POCO, COMO SEA, AQUI EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI NO ANTES..COMENTARIOS:_**

 ** _ericsofly2_** Thank you for reed my history

 ** _SonGogeta68_**

Mm pues amigo lamento si no te gustó, pero sinceramente trato de que la historia vaya a un ritmo lento, se bien que si explicaba todo quizás lo entendieras pero creo que entiendo tu reacción, lamento que no te gustará el capítulo y que también dejes de ver mi fic que trato de sacar cada dos semas a pesar de ya haber explicado de mi situación de los estudios, pero a pesar de eso seguiré subiendo el fic por aunque sea una persona que lo vea.

 ** _Bosket7_**

Am.. jeje.. perdón? Y.. gracias, la de la era del hielo la quise poner desde hace unas semanas cuando me mostraron un vídeo que lo usaban así que también lo aproveche y lo agregue jeje.

 ** _Bosket7_**

-" Am... jeje siendo honesto creo que hacer suspenso es lo mio "- decía con una sonrisa traviesa el creador del fic.

-" { mas bien hacer click hanger} "- dijo la voz de la pareja del creador que hablo en un susurro que apenas su pareja alcanzó a oir y le pregunto si dijo nada -" am si suspenso "- dijo la chica para que Jwolrd sonriera.

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Siendo honesto si, e incluso deje de ver Boruto por unas semanas para cuando termine el capítulo anterior ver si había una saga interesante que meter sólo con la sorpresa que el último capítulo que subieron había sido el de día de padres e hijas y el siguiente sería el de un concuerso de comida... -_- creo que se entiende porque quiero hacerla más con la historia de Dragon Ball Z...

 ** _Guest_**

Me alegra que te gustara quería alterar un poco el otro mundo para las nuevas aventuras que pasarán, además de agregar un nuevo personaje jeje.

 **BIEN AHORA SI COMENCEMOS!**

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

 **Ven toma mi mano**

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

 **Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad**

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

 **En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.**

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

 **Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi**

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

 **Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar**

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad**

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

 **Talvez sigas pensando en el** **No puedo yo saberlo**

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

 **Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear**

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

 **En mi lo hallaras!!**

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

 **Mi corazón encantado brilla**

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

 **Del universo que ambición a todos conocer**

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

 **Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad**

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

 **REPASO**

Debido a que la historia a está progresando e decidido poner un pequeño repaso de lo sucedido en capítulos anteriores.. pero para que tenga su toque será al estilo de "te lo resumo así nomas" (recomiendo que vean el canal de youtube "te lo resumo así nomas" para entender algunas cosas) pero bueno comencemos!

HOY! en te lo resumo así nomas..

 **"UNA CHICA DE OJOS ROJOS EN DRAGON BALL"** preludio y saga de Boyack.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en el mundo ninja, Naruto haciendo papeleo, Sasuke entrando al joven Borruto, y manteniendo su sistema de seguridad tan obsoleto como hace años, ya que de un segundo una de los protagonistas del fic hace su aparición, y es nada más y nada menos, y nada más que..

(Se ve a Sarada llegar con el pergamino al bosque)

Sarada Uchiha, la chica que puede y aveces puede ser la más divertida como la más bipolar como su padre; y se preguntan ¿porque rayos robo le pergamino? Pues verán..

(Transición días atrás)

El padre del año, Sasuke, decide volverse a ir de la aldea con Boruto e imagínate Sarada se recaliente, le quitaron a su padre; entonces buscando ayuda va con el séptimo el cual tras hablar y hablar acepta pero resulta que su entrenamiento es como el de mijagui de hacer cosas bobas para entrenar.. aunque la cruda verdad ni es entrenamiento ni nada sólo la explota como si musulmán se tratara.

En una de las veces que le ayudaba el Uzumaki le muestra el pergamino y un jutsu en específico en este y la chica le dice.

-" que esto? "-

Y el rubio dice -" es un jutsu que te dejará viajar a otro mundo pero como para favorecer a la trama nunca se a hecho y seguro tu lograrás hacerlo.. "- le dice tranquila.

-" neta? "- pregunta ella.

-" si pero no intentes robarlo que a pesar que seamos la aldea más poderosa en todo tenemos una seguridad de mierda "- le dice el séptimo.

Y la chica piensa -" (mm.. si lo logró seré la mejor ninja.. va lo haré ) "- y entra y demostrando que a pesar de los años la seguridad sigue siendo tan mala que antes roba el pergamino y se va al bosque.

La chica intenta intenta y intenta.. y.. intenta.. pero no sale nada al final y ella dice.

-" diantres mejor me rindo "-

Pero al mirar como la luna pasaba por un eclipse dice -" bueno.. una vez más no hace daño "-

Y con esfuerzo logra hacerlo y termina llendo adivinen.. si.. al mundo de Dragon Ball.

¡¡¡¡¡Oh My Gooooood!!!!!!!

Al llegar algo agotada se encuentra con un dinosaurio que con sus pocas fuerzas le derrota y está apuntó de caer al suelo inconciente, pero trancas Sarada que te sacará de aquí el otro protagonista de esta historia.

(Se ve a Gohan salir de los arbustos y atrapar a Sarada de forma nupcial)

Si Gohan, que parecía haber llegado en el momento indicado para llevarla a su casa para que se recupere.

En el segundo capítulo Sarada se presenta con Gohan y Milk y les cuenta que se perdió.. y no sabe ni en donde está, pero en vez de ponerse un ambiente serio en busca de una explicación de todo se forma una divertida comedia de una típica adolcente ninja con un típico adolescente Sayayin.

(Se olle la canción de "f.r.i.e.n.d.s" mientras se ven varias ecenas mezcladas de los chicos y Milk en la casa son)

-" si no es molestia cuantos vamos a comer "- decía Sarada viendo los muchos platos que habían en la mesa.

(Jajajaja)

-" sólo somos mi hijo y yo "- dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a la ojijade.

(Jajajaja)

(Se cambia la escena con música de "f.r.i.e.n.d.s" a donde Gohan y Sarada estaban en el cuarto del son)

-" déjame intentar algo.. "- dijo el Son acercándose junto con su silla a la ojijade para después poner su frente con la suya.

(Awww..)

-" q-que haces? "- dijo Sarada sonrojada y algo avergonzada por la acción.

(Jajaja)

En este capítulo la ojijade le dice sus verdaderas historia a Gohan, que viene de otro mundo, que es una Uchiha y que se dejó llevar por el impulso de idiotez, al final Gohan hace lo mismo y le cuenta que es un sayayin.. sus batallas y que por su impulso de idiotez perdió a su padre.

Durante el capítulo 3 estos se hacen más cercanos y tienen una batalla, donde obviamente el Son termina siendo superior y termina humillando a la ojijade en todo sentido, mientras que Milk habla con Bulma y le dice a la brief.

-" no se como decirle a Gohan del embarazo.. "- dice Milk.

-" pues es muy fácil.. "- responde Bulma -" ay un torneo que habrá pronto y de seguro por su instinto sayayin participará "-

-" seguro? "- pregunta milk.

-" seguro de un torneo que no saldrá completamente mal como cada cosa que nos entrometemos podrás contárselo "- le dice la brief.

Al final Milk acepta esto seguro que todo saldrá bien.

(Aparece la imagen de conan el barbaro)

Mm.. mira la cara con la que te mira conan seguro algo pasará en el torneo.

Durante los próximos capítulos Sarada y Gohan van explorando el mundo entrando y conociendo el lugar, desde la Capsule corp hasta el templo karin.

Pero en fin sólo hacen relleno hasta que llega el torneo, hasta que finalmente comienza!...

Pero antes... debemos ver a Sarada inner tratando de quitarle la pureza al joven Son

(Se ve el omake donde aparece la Sarada inner)

Bien ahora si que comienze el torneo.

El cual es visto por todo el mundo e incluso por los ninjas.. que?! Los ninjas?¡ como es posible, ahorita se preguntaran que ocurre mientras en el mundo de naruto?

(Trancision)

Ya an pasado días desde la ida del ojijade y los Gennin y sus padres le buscan imagínate se les perdió la hija.

En el proceso en una de sus tantas veces varias cápsulas caen a su mundo debido a que Bulma logró crear una forma de viajar pero al no poderlo usar bien terminó fallando y llevando eso por error.

Al final se enteran que habría un torneo y que por milagros del destino la televisión de la casa funciona en ese mundo, y no me intenten preguntar que paso..porque en ese tiempo el creador de la historia parecía estar medio fumado.

Pero bueno, así inicia la batalla mas ultra violenta de el capítulo 10, guerreros Z, contra peleadores en una batalla campal.

(Inserten la canción.. "1..2.. ultraviolento")

(Se ve a los Guerreros Z y Sarada pelear en medio del torneo para después verse las batallas 1vs1 de los demas)

Al final Sarada, Gohan, Krillin y Trunks pasan a las etapas donde se enfrentarán a supuestos alien inofensivos.

(Vuelve a aparecer la imagen donde aparece conan)

Mm.. miren como los mira conan seguro pasa algo.

Pues al final si, porque en vez de esos amigables guerreros que mencionaron se trató de 4 guerreros bastante peligrosos y poderosos, los cuales de una dejan inconciente fácilmente a Krillin y Sarada que tras dar un poco de pelea tambien callo inconciente.

En medio de su pelea, trunks logra vencer al suyo, pero sorpresiavemnte lo derrota el líder de estos guerreros y principal antagonista mas malo de esta saga.

Más malo que Cell, más malo que darth vader, más malo que luisito rey... bueno... tampoco tanto.

El gran Boyack

Este tipejo que ase mucho fue sellado por los 4 kaios en un lugar remoto donde no se explica como se mantienen en buena forma y complexion, pero gracias a que el kaio del Norte muere este junto a su ejército salen y ahora en la tierra van a hacer una batalla ultra violenta por el control de esta.

Pero antes debemos ver a los chicos entrar en unos extraños carros voladores para llegar a sus batallas.

(se ve la ecena donde los chicos eran transportada a sus batallas por unos extraños transportes)

Así que durante el capítulo 11 y 12 inicia una batalla ultra violenta entre los guerreros de plata y los guerreros Z.

(Se vuelve a oir la canción "uno..dos..ultra violento" mientras se ve como los guerreros Z peleaban con los guerreros de plata)

Al final uno por uno quedan inconciente hasta quedar Gohan y Sarada, la cual es capturada por uno de los piratas y la empieza a ahorcar.

Pero tranquilos lectores, que Sarada tiene un plan super estratégico infalible para liberarse de esto.

(Se ve a Sarada Golpeando a el alien en su Zona íntima haciendo que este se suelte y caiga sujetandose la entre pierna para después darle un golpe mandandolo a estrellar contra una pared)

Bueno no fue tan.. estratégico..pero que funcionó funcionó.

Al final esto dura un poco ya que el alien derrota a Sarada con un golpe para después Gohan ser atrapado por Boyack, antes de que este caiga también rendido su padre le dice.

-" no te rindas hijo.. usa la fuerza "- le dice Goku.

-" oh entiendo papá gracias "- responde Gohan.

Así Gohan se logra liberar y pasa a la fase dos del super sayayin y demuestra que puede ser el chico más amable y puro de corazón y más torpe en el amor, pero que dentro tiene a un psycho killer que deja en ridículo a Jaeson, Freddie y Mickel, todos juntos.

(Inserten la canción: psycho killer)

(Se ve a Gohan acabar uno por uno con un solo golpe con cada guerrero de plata como si no fueran nada)

Al final con un Kamehameha Gohan derrota a Boyack que se va a la mismísima mierda misma.

Adiós Boyack que la fuerza te acompañe.

Al final desde el otro mundo el Supremo Kaiosama llega y como si el autor se dedicará a hacer click hanger termina la saga con otro más.

Datos que serán gran importancia para la próxima saga:

1\. Debido a que las cámaras se rompieron.. nadie vio quien derrotó a Boyack.

2\. Vídel la hija de Mr.Satan parece tener un poco de interés al Son tras haberlo visto pelear.

3.los supremos kaiosamas parece que se enteraron de la existencia de Gohan y parece que en un futuro no muy lejano les van a pedir algo.

4\. Los ninjas siguen tratando de hacer el jutsu que hizo Sarada para viajar al mundo de Dragon Ball

5\. Sarada y Gohan mantiene una promesa de apollarse ante todo en la torre karin.

 **FIN DEL RESUMEN**

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **LOS CIMIENTOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO**

 **h**

-" agh.. están todos bien "- fue lo que dijo el Uzumaki mayor mientras este se levantaba de el suelo con los demás mientras todos se recuperaban lentamente de la extraña luz que los cego un momento.

-" creo.. que.. si.. "- decía el Son tambien levantándose con dificultad, lo último que recordaba fue que una luz lo cego para después estar blanco todo unos momentos.

-" aghh.. que pasó.. "- dijo la ojijade ya también de pie y abriendo lentamente sus ojos junto los demás sólo para después abrirlos por completo con los demás presentes en fijar la vista en algo.

-" es... "-

-" un.. "-

-" portal "-

Frente a ellos había un extraño portal de color blanco y azul de el tamaño de una puerta de una casa, emanaba una luz como para iluminar toda una casa, mientras parecía hacer un extraño sonido.

-" que rayos es esto "- dijo el Son acercándose algo desconfiado a el portal con los demás.

Antes de que alguien tuviera la oporpunidad de decir alguna palabra una voz se escuchó a oir por el portal.

-" que fue lo que pasó? "- se oir al lado de el portal que llamo la atención de los presentes y más de la ojijade y el Son.

-" señora Bulma/Bulma !?"- gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo reconociendose esa voz al instante.

 **AL OTRO LADO DEL PORTAL**

-" eh?! "- chicos.. son ustedes? "- dijo la brief acercándose a un portal completamente identico al del otro mundo.

-" si somos nosotros "- dijo el Son por el portal mientras la brief sólo suspirara algo aliviada.

-" y están bien? "- dijo la brief recibiendo un "si" de la ojijade por el portal -" ah.. menor mal.. pero ahora que estamos bien..

 **DEL OTRO LADO**

... QUE FUE LO QUE HICIERON ?! "- fue el fuerte grito de la Brief que causó que varios pájaro en el bosque se fueran volando mientras los ninjas y el Son se tapaban los oídos por ese potente grito -" NO SABEN COMO ME PREOCUPARON! ESTABA TRANQUILAMENTE TOMANDOME UN BAÑO CUANDO DERREPENTE VEO QUE LA MAQUINA ESTABA FALLANDO Y TRATO DE DETENERLOS Y AHORA ES DE DIA CUANDO DEBERIA SER DE NOCHE! EXLIQUENME QUE PASO JUSTO AHORA!! "- dijo peliazul por el portal demostrando su pulmon de acero para hablar tanto y tan fuerte y tan seguido a la vez.

-" ok ok pero baja la voz! "- dijo el Son con los oídos tapados y gritando algo fuerte temiendo que la mujer volviera a gritar.

Tras unos momentos que la situación se calmo el Son empezó a explicar a detalle lo que pasó, explicando cada punto que le pedía la Peliazul la cual no veía ninguna falla en nada de lo que hizo el Son, cada cosa que hizo el Son fue correcta y no parecía cometer algún error.

-" bien.. para eso mejor veo la máquina, Gohan la máquina está contigo aún ahí? Porque aquí no llego "- cabe decir que el Son al oir eso empezó a sudar mares de agua ya que a su alrededor no había rastro de la máquina, pero lo más probable es que esta haya sido destruida.

-" pues.. am.. la máquina tampoco.. esta aquí "- dijo para que de un segundo a otro para que el ambiente del lugar se vuelve algo pesado al no oir la Bulma de la Peliazul de el otro lado del portal -" Bu-bulma? "- dijo algo asustado el Son mientras presentaba que tenía el mismo miedo que cualquier sayayin.

Una mujer molesta.

-" ah.. losiento... es que tome algo de aire "- dijo tranquilamente la brief sólo para momentos después.. -" QUE DIJISTE SOBRE LA MAQUINA! "- fue el grito de la Peliazul haciendo que todos los presentes volvieran a taparse los ojos.

Tras varios gritos rompe timpanos de la brief el Híbrido sayayin finalmente pudo contarle ese detalle a que la máquina no estaba y donde estaba en estos instantes era donde debería estar.

-" con que eso.. "- dijo la brief del lado del portal más tranquila -" bien necesitaré buscarla, si está aun existe no es segura dejarla así nomas "- dijo la brief mientras de su lado pensaba que si máquina fue destruida por completo o sol había caído en otro lugar.

-" bien pero que aremos con el portal "- dijo EL Uzumaki mayor estando junto a los demas frente al portal para que así la brief los escuchara.

-" mm.. déjenme ver algo "- dijo la brief.

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PORTAL**

La brief al decir eso se acercó a una pequeña mesa que tenía varias cosas, entre ellas, una manzana, la cual fue lo que parecía ser lo que buscaba al tomarlo con una mano para después volverse a acercar a el portal.

La brief vio un poco la manzana para momentos después, acercarsela a la cara como si tratara de comérselo... sólo para momentos después con fuerzas lanzar la manzana por el portal.

La brief tras su acción se quedó contando mentalmente -" (1...2..) "- y en el mismo momento que llegó al tercer dijito se escuchó algo al lado opuesto del portal.

-" HAYY!! Mi ojo!!! "- fue el grito del Uzumaki menor del lado del portal dando a entender que la manzana le había pegado en uno de sus ojos.

-" (tres..) "- dijo tranquilamente la brief a pesar del grito y que posiblemente había sido ocasionado por "su" manzana.

 **DEL OTRO LADO**

-" ay ay eso dolió "- dijo el Uzumaki menor tras hace unos momentos que una manzana cruzará el portal y le diera en su ojo derecho que se sonaba en esos instantes, mientras la manzana parecía que.. la morena aseguraba que el alimento aún estuviera en buen estado.

-" como lo pensé.. "- fue lo que dijo la brief -" parece que el portal es capaz de transportar cosas de lado a lado así que si pudo con la manzana seguro podrán pasar "- la respuesta causó varias reacciones en los presentes.

-" espera, de verdad quiere que pasemos por aquí? "- dijo la pelirosa a la brief que sólo afirmó -" pero lo probó con un simple objeto no con un ser vivo "- dijo su opinión la ex-haruno.

-" pues simple... que alguien pase "- dijo de forma tranquila la brief par que los demás se vean algo sorprendidos Como si esperarán que uno de ellos aceptará.

-" pero no nos pasará nada al pasar? "- pregunto la akimichi algo nerviosa, que no era tan notorio al seguir comiendo la manzana.

-" tranquilos las probábilidades están de mi lado, Gohan... cuando me e equivocado? "- cabe decir que el pelinegro cuando iba a hablar la Peliazul respondió -" no me contestes "- dijo para que el Son se quede callado de que le respondería a Bulma.

-" ok yo lo haré.. es mi mundo así que debo ser yo quien pase "- dijo el Son tranquilo mientras se ponía frente al portal ante la vista de los presentes, aunque algunas gotas de sudor caían en su cara por los nervios.

El Son volteó a su espalda levemente para ver a los presentes que lo veían con duda si de verdad lo haría junto con un poco de preocupación, en especial a su amiga que parecía sólo reflejar algo de nervios.

-" no se preocupen e pasado por peores "- y sin decir nada más o esperar a la respuesta sip un gran salto al frente entrando al portal que empezó a brillar un poco a su contacto para después sólo volver a como antes.

 **DEL OTRO LADO**

La peliazul hollo lo que dijo el Son antes de saltar, sabía que no se iría para atrás, aunque lo que de verdad le preocupaba es que ya llevaba más de 3 segundos en el portal.

-" am.. Gohan? "- digo algo nerviosa y sin saber que palabras decir -" sigues vivo? "- dijo de una forma nerviosa como si esperará que el chico respondiera.

De un segundo a otro el portal tomó un color blanco que llamo la atención de la Peliazul que retrocedió un poco, aunque lo que de verdad hizo que se sorprendiera fue ver como de este salía el Son de un salto y cayendo al sólido suelo.

-" si Bulma, sigo vivo "- dijo el Son con una leve sonrisa a la Brief que se rasco la cabeza nerviosa -" chicos es seguro pueden pasar! "- dijo el Son gritando al portal con la esperanza que sus amigos lo escucharán.

 **DEL OTRO LADO**

Los ninjas al oir la voz del son entendieron que está parecía haber cruzado, lo cual al menos podía asegurar que era posibleme el cruza por el portal.

Aunque eso no implicaba que tuvieran el miedo de pasar.

-" mi turno "- dijo la ojijade sorprendiendo a los presentes de que volviera a irse de ahí -" bueno ya lo hize un vez una segunda no tiene nada "- y sin decir más corrió al portal para después saltar mientras entraba en este.

Los demas Gennin se vieron entre si, entre una combinación de tranquilidad y curiosidad, para después embozar una sonrisa.

-" El que quede después de mi queda en segundo lugar! "- fue el grito del Uzumaki menor mientras este pasaba por el portal seguido de los demás jóvenes dejando al viejo equipo 7 en su lugar.

-" am.. entonces lo seguimos? "- dijo el Uzumaki a sus compañeros, una parte suya quería vigilar a su hijo... y otro parte suya le decía que ni loco entraría a un portal.

-" entraré "- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro -" (no dejaré a Sarada sola con el) "- pensó sólo para momentos después entrar al portal también.

-" bueno que podía salir mal "- dijo la pelirosa al rubio mientras está caminaba al portal seguido por el Séptimo.

-" acaso no recuerdas lo de la última vez? "- dijo el Uzumaki siguiendo a la ex-haruno aunque al final la pelirosa no contesto y entró seguida por el Hokage.

 **MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL**

-" si vuelven a tocar algo sin mi permiso los saco a patada me holleron! "- grito la Brief a los Gennin a excepción de Sarada los cuales, tenían un pequeño chichon en la cabeza y la cabeza baja.

Cuando ellos pasaron, que decir que estuvieron jugando con cada cosa que había ahi, donde entre esas tantas cosas terminaron haciendo una explosión en una máquina que estaba en construcción lo cual enfureció por completo a la Peliazul que los castigo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una sermón de que si hacían eso de nuevo lo verían.

-" si! "- dijeron todos al unísono no queriendo contradecir a la brief al notar algo de fuego salir de sus ojos, todo esto visto por Gohan, Sarada y los adultos.

-" {tiene el mismo temperamento de Sakura.. } "- pensó en voz baja el Uzumaki apareció escuchar a la pelirosa un poco la cual le pregunto si dijo algo -" que tiene un mal temperamento "- modificó sus palabras el Uzumaki no queriendo ser el siguiente con un chichon en la cabeza.

-" bien ahora que estamos tranquilos "- dijo la brief más tranquila y voletandose a los demás adultos mientras se frotaba las manos -" sería mejor que hablemos de que haremos con eso "- dijo mientras con una mano señalaba el portal que se había formado en su laboratorio.

-" lo unico que se me ocurre es que resguardemos el portal para que nadie más entre -" dijo el Uzumaki algo pensativo sobre una forma de vigilar la zona pero..

-" no solo este portal "- dijo de forma tranquila la brief mientras confundida un poco al rubio -" e detectado varias anomalias alrededor del mundo, lo que eso quiere decir que debe haber varios portales alrededor de este mundo, y obviamente en el suyo "- la respuesta sorprendió a muchos de sus presentes, si es asi, ahora varios ninjas/aldeas/grupos podrían viajar por los portales de un lugar a otro.

-" hay alguna de evitarlo? "- pregunto algo curioso la pelirosa queriendo evitar algún problema entre los dos mundos,

-" simple.. investigare el día de hoy y mañana sobre donde están los portales "- dijo de forma tranquila la brief si como una anomalía que podía afectar su fundo a niveles incomprensibles fuera lo más normal del mundo, bueno.. ya fue al espacio, vio alienígenas en persona.. ¡su esposo es un alien! Sería el difícil sorprenderlá.

-" y donde está su secuaces "- pregunto de forma confusa el Uzumaki viendo que el lugar estaba sólo a excepción de la Peliazul, ellos y los chicos que ahora estaban algo separados así que no escuchaban la conversación.

-" yo lo hago sola, no es tan difícil, denme dos días máximo "- dijo sólo para después sentarse en un escritorio donde había una computadora y empezar a escribir, cosa que hizo que los ninjas y eran a responder pero hablo -" y si no creen que no puedo pregúntenle a Sarada quien fue la que la trajo a su mundo, quien invento las cápsulas que gracias a eso existen cosas como casas y varios transportes de aquí, y tambien que gracias a eso ustedes no sigen haciendo ese lenguaje de señas para traerla o como sea "- dijo de forma tranquila la brief mientras empezaba a usar la computadora dejando callado al viejo equipo 7.

-" ok, es oficial me agrada esa mujer "- dijo de forma tranquila la pelirosa para que los dos chicos le vieran entre una expresión de confusión o duda.

-" bien.. "- fue lo único que atinó a decir el Uzumaki tras unos segundos -" sería mejor orga.. "- iba a hablar el Séptimo dándose vuelve y dirigirse con el montón de los chicos hasta notar algo.

Gohan, Sarada y Boruto no estaban.

-" oigan donde están los demás "- pregunto secamente el pelinegro Uchiha acercándose con los dos adultos a los chicos que les vieron.

-" pues un tipo de armadura azul llegó de golpe y dijo que había sentido la llegada de Gohan y Sarada por sus precensia s o no se que se los llevo "- dijo el nara.

-" y Boruto trato de que no se lo llevarán y le amenazó y lo termino estrellando contra esa pared "- dijo de forma tranquila Mitsuki mientras señalaba a una pared donde estaba clavado el Uzumaki menor.. aunque sólo se veía de su hombligo a sus pies ya que el resto del cuerpo parecía haber atravesado la pared.

-" y ustedes no hicieron nada? "- pregunto incrédula la pelirosa de que no hicieran nada los amigos de su hija.

-" nos dijo "atrevanse a detenerme y acabarán como el Uzumaki "- dijo de forma tranquila la akimichi que había aceptado ser cobarde con los demás Gennin.

Momentos después se hollo varios golpes y ruidos no muy lejos de ahí que llamaron la atención de los presentes.

-" si quieren pueden ir a revisar yo vigilarte el portal "- dijo de forma tranquila la brief mientras ignoraba leves temblores que ocasinaban que varias cosas a su alrededor se movieran aunque como si nada siguiera trabajando.

Los ninjas estuvieron de acuerdo y sin más salieron del lugar para explorar la zona, está vez todos juntos para que no haya más problemas... eso incluye al Uzumaki en la pared que tras sacarlo aún algo adolorido los siguió.

Los ninjas vieron por una ventana en uno de los pasillos la inmensa capital del oeste, la cual para ellos era muy moderna.

-" soy yo o ese auto no tiene llantas "- dijo denki mientras se limpiaba sus lentes no crellendo lo que veía, un conjunto de autos que pasaban por la carretera sin tener llantas, en otras palabras, flotando.

-" creo que somos todos "- dijo el Yamanaka también viendo eso pero sin poder aceptarlo.

-" creen que ya estemos en el 2015? "- pregunto de forma incrédula el Uzumaki menor -" alguien ve un delorean? "- cabe decir que esto causó un facepalm en su padre y maestro.

Los ninjas dejaron eso y siguieron el camino, haciendo que el sonido de los golpes se hiciera más fuerte y que temblores que ocurrían de un momento a otro incrementarán más.

Durante el camino llegaron a una compuerta que parecía llevar a un jardín interior de la casa, los cuales por la curiosidad que les ganó entraron.

El lugar era bastante grande, e incluso bastante iluminado como si de verdad esto fuera en el aire libre.

(Nota: en Dragon ball y Dragon ball Z se ve un tipo jardín dentro de la Capsule corp de esos me base)

-" valla..Sasuke mira este tipo plantas estaban extintas desde hace millones de años como es.. "- hablo la ex-haruno mientras tomaba una hoja del suelo que gracias a sus conocimientos supo que era una planta de hace muchos años, aunque su análisis acabo cuando su esposo le tomará de la cabeza y que girará a la dirección donde veían los demás -" que.. "- se quedó callada al ver algo que los demás vieron también con sorpresa.

Un inmenso dinosaurio que caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar sólo para verlos para después seguir con el paso, dejando a unos soleados ninjas.

-" jaja a los invitados siempre les sorprende cuando ven este sector "- los ninjas salieron de su transe al oir a un señor para después fijar la vista en un señor peliazul de una edad considerablemete alta y que embuzaba una inmensa sonrisa.

-" e-eso fue un di-dinosaruio "- dijo incrédulo el Hokage a el anciano.

-" si.. es normal.. agradezcas que todos los animales de este sector son pasivos.. sino los hubiera atacado el tiranosurius "- dijo sólo para que la ex-haruno de un segundo a otro se acerca a el y le sujetaba de los hombros.

-" tienen un tiranosurius?! "- pregunto sólo para que el señor le afirmara, causando que la ojijade no resistirá más y callera al suelo pero atrapada a tiempo por su esposo.

Luego de un momento de que todos los presentes se tranquilizaran el señor hablo -" bien deduzco que deben ser amigas de mi hija Bulma, díganme que se les ofrecen, o acaso también vinieron a pasar tiempo aquí? "- dijo de forma tranquila el Brief a los ninjas.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder se escucharon nuevamente el sonido de un fuerte estruendo no muy lejos de ahí haciendo que los presentes recordarán que hacían ahí.

-" no, de casualidad usted sabe donde vienen esos gritos y golpes "- pregunto el Séptimo al anciano que como si tratara de hacer memoria cerró los ojos y puso una leve expresión pensativa.

-" ok por la puerta de ahí del vuelta a dirección a la derecha 5 cuartos más adelante encontrarán el lugar "- dijo como si fuera lo más normal el hombre par que los ninjas salieran por la puerta -" o era a la derecha? "- se dijo a si mismo el Brief sin poder recordar bien una habitación proveniente de su propia casa.

El resto del día para los ninjas fue en explorar la corporacion cápsula de pies a cabeza buscando donde fuera ese cuarto donde salían los golpes, estuvieron desde todos los baños y cuartos hasta en la cocina, donde cabe decir que los Gennin vuelven a vacearla si no fuera por el viejo equipo 7.

-" creo que.. nos perdimos "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor ya resignado al sentir que había dado la vuelta por la misma avenida otra vez.

-" pero seguimos los pasos que nos dio la chica "- dijo el Yamanaka recordando cuando llegaron a la entrada de la corporación cápsula y fueron ayudados por una chica que trabajaba por recepcionista... que sin saberlo era su primer día trabajando aquí.

-" de que hablan hemos seguido los pasos "- dijo de forma tranquila Mitsuki -" caminamos por el camino con un foco que se apagaba y prendida "- decía mientras señalaba un foco que se prendida y otras veces se apagaba cosa que todos dijeron aburridos "si..." -" por el cuarto donde había unos baños "- dijo mientras pasaban a un lado de unas puertas para baños para que todos digan -" si... "- -" y por un abusto con la forma de Paquita la del barrio "- dijo Mitsuki viendo un arbuto con una extraña forma que nadie conocía pero al final dedujieron que era la que habían dicho.

-" hemos visto cada parte exepecto los cuartos bloqueados o ocupados donde más pueden estar.. "- dijo ya resignado la pelirosa apollando su cuerpo a la pared y ver por un ventana que había hasta darse cuenta de algo -" oigan ya vieron "- dijo la pelirosa para que todos fijarán la vista en la ventana, más exacto, una zona que parecía de una cápsula en el patio trasero aunque está estaba no era tan grande como la casa donde estaban ahora era bastante.

Los presentes se miraron entre si para luego la casa, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente sólo atinaron a decir algo -" ahí estan "- dijeron secamente todos los presentes.

Tras saber eso los presentes decidieron salir y ver la casa esperando haya la respuesta de los golpes y leves estruendo, los cuales se hicieron más fuerte a su cercanía, dando a entender que era el lugar que ocasinaba esos ruidos.

Llegaron frente a la puerta que daba la entrada, la cual estaba completamente cerrada y no parecía tener una perilla de entrada, aunque si unos extraños botones a un lado.

-" y ahora que... "- dijo de forma insegura el Uzumaki menor al ver esos extraños botones que parecían ser la entrada de la casa.

Antes que alguno pudiera dar alguna sugerencia los golpes pararon confundiendo a los presentes para después ver como algunos pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

-" no entiendo como tu resiste tanto esto Gohan "- fue la voz de la ojijade mientras la puerta se abría y se veía a la Uchiha con una respiración agitada y varias heridas en su cara combinada con varias gotas de sudor callendo por su cara, mientras pasaba una mano atrás de la espalda del son para mantenerse en pie.

-" Jeje no es para tanto, con entrenamiento podrás hacerlo "- decía el Son viendola con un una leve sonrisa a la ojijade mientras tenía también tenia alguna que otra herida en su cuerpo junto con varios rasguños en su ropa y varias gotas de sudor en su cara, aunque parecía estar con una expresión tranquila.

Fue en ese momento donde un señor de armadura azul y pelos negros y parados paso aun lado de los chicos y empezo a hablar -" recuerda el trato, está donde la última vez ya saben que hacer "- cabe decir que los mencionados se pusieron pálidos y sólo atinaron a tragar saliva por ello, mientras que el sujeto de forma tranquila se fue con dirección sería a la corporación cápsula ignorando a los ninjas que sólo hicieron espacio al ver que ese sujeto no iba a moverse.

-" si..Mm? Hola chicos "- dijo a los presentes al darse cuenta que los veían entre diferentes reacciones.

Sorpresa al verla así.

Dudas de como quedó así.

Intriga de que es lo que tenían que hacer los chicos.

Y enojo/celos de su compañero y equipo de como la tenía suelta.

-" etto chicos donde se metieron? "- trataba de actuar tranquilo el Uzumaki menor aunque se notaba un ligero tic en su ojo derecha como forma de controlar su ira.

-" Jeje..lo lamentamos.. cuando Vegeta sintió nuestras precensias nos jalo a entrenar con el perdón "- se disculpó el Son para que algunos voletaran atrás y ver al príncipe de los sayayins caminar en la casa aunque sin importarle a quienes había cruzado a su lado hace unos momentos.

-" si como no, de seguro metiste a Sarada en esto "- dijo de forma incrédula el Uzumaki menor -" sólo mirala está agotada "- cabe decir que la ojijade puso un leve puchero por ello.

-" hoye! Yo pedí ser participar! Además gracias a esto es que soy más fuerte que tu Baka! "- dijo de una forma retadora la ojijade separándose de su amigo y ponerse frente al Uzumaki que hizo lo mismo, compartiendo rayos entre sus ojos mientras se miraban retadoramente como si de verdad quisieran ver si la hipótesis de la fuerza de Sarada era cierta.

Antes que algunos de los presentes pudiera detenerlos en la masacre (cof cof Sarada a Borruto cof cof) fueron detenidos por alguien.

-" sus problemas que tengan hablemos luego.. que ahora no pienso perder tiempo en verlos en una pelea que es fácil saber "- dijo una voz sería que detuvo la pelea de los compañeros del equipo 7 para después la persona que hablo decender del cielo y caer en frente de todos.

-" Sr Piccoro!/Mayunia! "- dijo el Son, la ojijade y los ninjas reconociendo al ser peliverde que había caído del cielo ya que este había sido el mismo que se había visto que había participado en el torneo.

-" que hace aquí Sr. Piccoro "- dijo el híbrido feliz mientras se ponía frente al alien que lo vio con una leve sonrisa.

-" primero a asegurarme que no pasó nada.. aunque "- dijo el nameku que volteó a su lado viendo a los ninjas que se asustaron al notar que ese ser cambio a una mirada sería mientras los veía fijamente -" parece que algo salió mal "- cabe decir que ningúno al tener buenos recuerdos con un alien sólo atinaron a hacer algo.

Ponerse atrás del Uzumaki mayor como si un muro de tierra se tratara.

-" oigan salgan de ahí! "- dijo entre una combinación de exaltación y miedo el rubio al notar que había sido nombrado el "escudo humano".

-" y que es lo que hace aquí señor Piccoro "- dijo algo apenada la ojijade por el comportamiento de sus padres/amigos/Hokage frente al maestro de su amigo.

-" es urgente pero ante todo debo contarles lo que se "- dijo el Namekiano llamando la atención de los presentes -" verán chicos.. lo que pasa es..

 **MOMENTOS ANTES**

 **TEMPLO SAGRADO**

-" Que dices piccoro no vas a ir a ver? "- pregunto dende mientras estaba al borde del templo viendo hacia bajo con dirección a la corporación cápsula.

-" no tiene importancia.. no hay nada que pueda hacer aún si vamos, sólo esperemos que esto no cause problemas si pasan los ayudaré "- dijo secamente el Namekiano que estaba en posición de flor de loto mientras estaba algo cerca del Kamisama de la tierra.

Antes que Dende pudiera responder este y Piccoro fueron salidos opacados por una voz -"( Dende! Puedes escucharme? Dende! )"- fue una voz que logró escuchar ambos Namekianos aunque el mencionado sabía quién era.

-" kaiosama eres tú? "- decía dende reconociendo la voz del kaio del Norte -" sucede algo? "- dijo el peliverde esperando alguna respuesta de la persona que se comunicaba con ellos.

 **EL OTRO MUNDO**

 **PLANETA DEL KAIO**

-" si soy yo, y de verdad hay un problema que debemos hablar "- dijo el kaio del Norte mientras hablaba telepaticamente por el Namekiano.

-"( pues habla ya si de verdad es algo grave )"- dijo Piccoro entrando a la conversación entre los dos entes que no parecieron poner ninguna molestia a su intromisión.

-" Bueno al fin y al cabo esto es algo que deben saber ustedes dos "- dijo para la confusión de los dos namekus -" hay algo extraño que se está acercando a el nuevo planeta de los namekusei "- cabe decir que esto alertó por completo a los dos namekusein pero en especial a dende.

-"( que?! Que fue lo que pasó?! )"- dijo el Kamisama de la tierra alarmado por su planeta natal.

-" no te preocupes dende.. ellos siguen bien, pero eso no quita que es peligroso.. lo que sea es del tamaño de una luna, a pesar de todo su tamaño no es lo preocupante lo que de verdad pued3 preocupar es su forma es extraña "- dijo confundiendo a los seres de piel verde.

-"( dejate de rellenos y dinos que demonios es )"- dijo algo enojado piccoro queriendo saber que era lo que se acercaba al planeta nameku.

-" es difícil de creer pero parece... metálico.. "- dijo sin creer viendo con sus antenas un extraño objeto que si, parecía ser de el tamaño de un asteroide pero era de un color de metálico y varias luces que lo iluminaban, que se dirigía en un camino directo al planeta namekusei.

-"( y dinos cuanto tiempo tardará en llegar )"- dijo serio el hijo del rey piccoro.

-" Por la velocidad.. quizás 4 días, no máximo 3.. no hay planetas en medio de su camino, así que con eso se puede suponer que estará cerca "- cabe decir que eso puso algo nervioso a los dos namekus, ¿que demonios podía ser de el tamaño de una luna e ir al planeta nameku "-

-"( entonces no perderé tiempo... mañana mismo pedire a Gohan y a cualquiera que pueda en ayudar.. eso es todo? ) "- Fue lo que escucho el Kaiosama del Norte que sólo contesto a la pregunta del nameku con un "si".

 **DE REGRESO AL TEMPLO SAGRADO**

-" bien.. y si tiene algo más, ni se atreva a ocultarlo "- Fue la respuesta seca que dijo el nameku para después ser rodeado a una aura blanca y a una velocidad bastante alta salir volando de ahí.

-"( porque reaccionó así? )"- dijo de forma algo sorprendida el kaio ante la reacción del hijo del rey Piccoro, sabía que el era muy frío aveces, pero desde que absorbió al viejo Kamisama su actitud se había vuelto más pasiva.

-" creo que sólo puedo dar suposiciones.. pero no lose "- dijo tranquilamente Dende sin estar seguro sobre lo que de verdad pensaba era cierto.

No muy lejos ahí se veía a piccoro volando a una velocidad bastante alta, destruyendo varía nubes que estaban en su camino con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

-"( no dejaré... )"- de un momento a otro como si una ilusión se tratara la apariencia de piccoro cambio de unos instantes ofreciéndose a cierto namekusei que había absorbido en el planeta namek -"( que alguien más cumpla lo que yo debo hacer! )" fue el grito mental entre la combinación de las Voces de Piccoro y Nail para después verse a piccoro otra vez con su ropa normal y volando aún a gran velocidad.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-" eso es todo lo que se, y es por eso que te pido ayuda "- decía el piccoro a los presentes mientras todos estaban nuevamente de regreso en el laboratorio, los ninjas atentos hollendo lo sucedido, le Brief en su silla sentada y hollendo también a detalle lo que pasaba y al Son frente a su maestro.

-" sabe que ante todo tiene mi apollo Sr.Piccoro ahora yo debo prometer ese planeta como lo hizo mi padre una vez "- dijo el Son firmemente mientras levantaba un poco una mano y después cerraba con fuerza su mano en un puño.

-" Concuerdo con Gohan Piccoro los Namekianos an sido muy gentiles, si no fuera por ellos no tendriamos las esferas del Dragon gracias a que dejaron a Dnde venir al planeta "- dijo la brief al nameku -" los portales puede retrasarse un día quizás, está noche me dedicaré en prepara la nave, si salen mañana.. seguro llegarán en 7 días.. "- dijo la peliazul.

-" no hay forma de que sea más pronto? "- dijo el nameku algo enojado al saber que tardarían una semana en llegar.

-" no, ya por si mejore la máquina para que resistirá incluso más de 10 días que eso sería lo tardado debido a lo lejano que está ahora ubicado el planeta, lo único que se me ocurre son las esferas pero las usamos ase menos de un años"- dijo la brief negándose

-" esta bien, pero que de verdad no nos tardemos tanto "- dijo el Namekiano algo enojado.

-" tranquilo Sr piccoro "- dijo de forma tranquila el Son -" le juro que todo estar a bien, cuente con ello "- terminó de hablar con una sonrisa.

-" gracias Gohan... "- dijo el namek con una leve sonrisa en su cara al saber que ante todo tendría el apollo de su alumno..

-" no es nada "- luego de eso volteó la vista a los demás presentes -" díganme chicos alguien se nos une? "- dijo de forma animada el Son sonriendo mientras ninjas se veían si salir o no hasta que...

-" me uno "- dijo de forma animada la ojijade sorprendiendo a los presentes -" te acompañara hasta el final Gohan, recuerda nuestra promesa "- dijo de forma alegre la ojijade sacando una gran sonrisa de su amigo y una vena palpitante en su compañero de equipo.

-" si es asi también me uno, el equipo 7 debe estar unido o no Mitsuki "- dijo de forma animada el Uzumaki menor a su compañero peliblanco que de hecho le interesaba probar esa experiencia.

-" nosotros también! "- dijeron los demás Gennins al unísono queriendo explorar el basto universo.

-" pero chicos y el portal "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha para que las esperanzas de todos bajen -" tenemos que vigilar el portal "- dijo para que los gennins se desanimes.

-" entonces porque no los asignan? "- dijo la Brief -" digo vienen de una gran aldea ninja.. no debe haber.. bueno.. ninjas que protegan? "- cabe decir que a pesar de ser una respuesta algo grosea, la sugerencia les agrado bastante a los ninjas.

-" Bien, escuchen este será el plan, volveremos a la aldea, mientras Sasuke, Sakura y vigilaremos el portal, mañana en la mañana ustedes volverán preparados mientras sus jounins serán los vigilantes del portal mientras eso .. de acuerdo? "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor recibiendo un "si" de sus compañeros.

-" Bien! Nmek... ahí vamos! "- fue el grito del son mientras chocaba una mano abierta con un puño y embozando una ligera sonrisa sería mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo con la acción.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Los presentes estaban reunidos fuera de la corporación capsula, cada uno con una mochila en sus espaldas y una expresión de emocion en sus caras... a excepción.

-" Ma así estoy bien "- decía algo apenado el Son mientras su madre trataba de ponerle más cosas a su mochila,que ya por si era bastante grande, desde cosa incesarias como libros, hasta cosas que dudosamente usaria como ropa térmica.

-" hijo no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser ahí quien sabe los peligros no es seguro, debes tener todo a mano listo para cualquier situación no sabes lo que podría pasar además que es bueno que pa estar de todo est es trabajando aún no quiero que bajes en tus estudios... "- decía la mujer sin parar mareado un poco al Son.

-" no te preocupes ma "- decía el híbrido mientras detenía a su madre -" estaré bien.. lo prometo "- dijo con una sonrisa el Son.

-" porfavor hijo.. vuelve "- fue lo único que atinó a decir su madre para después abrazarlo con algo de tristeza a su actualmente único hijo, que sólo atinó a corresponder para después separarse.

-: lo haré lo prometo "- dijo y sin más se acercó con los demás los cuales parecían sólo estar esperando que este llegar con el -" lamento la demora chicos "-

-" esta bien.. no hay problema Gohan "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade.

Tras esto la compuerta de la nave se abrió dejando el pase a todos los jóvenes el viejo equipo 7, piccoro y Gohan el acceso a la nave, junto con alguien más.

La nave era bastante grande, siendo lo suficiente para que varias personas anduviera sin problemas, y se veían varias puertas que eran provenientes para diferentes cuartos, mientras una puerta abierta que revelaba un conjunto de asientos y uno al frente con los controles y un volante.

-" Bien es hora de irnos... "- dijo el Namekiano sólo para notar una precensia dentro de la nave -" Vegeta es que acaso piensas también acompañarnos "- dijo de forma tranquila el Namekiano asiendo que todos mirarán hacia un lado dentro de la nave y se viera a un Vegeta apollado en la pared de la nave con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-" si de verdad piensan ir ustedes dos apostare que ustedes van, habra algo interesante que hacer ahi"- dijo refiriéndose a Gohan y Piccoro -" no pienso que ustedes se queden con toda la diversión "- dijo sonriendo el príncipe de los sayayins -" pero si es una pérdida del tiempo ya verán "- dijo serio el sayayin puro haciendo que los dos jóvenes que entrenaban con el tragarán saliva.

-" chicos esperen! "- fue el grito de la lejanía llamando la atención a los presentes ir a notar a Yayirobe corriendo a una velocidad aceptable así ellos.

-" mm? Yajirobe que pasa acasl quieres venir con nosotros? "- dijo algo curioso el Son mientras veia al que corto de la cola de vegeta que parecía tratar de recuperar un poco djj. e aire.

-" ah... no ah..yo ah... vine para.. ah.. Dios necesito hacer ejercicio "- dijo mientras lentamente recuperaba la respiración, tras unos segundos Yajirobe hablo -"

quería ah... darles eso "- dijo el humano mientras sacaba una bolsa de su costado al Son que la atrapó -" son 5 semillas del ermitaño, son todas las que tenemos actualmente "- dijo Yajirobe al Son -"( espero que no se entere que me comí algunas de las semillas )"- pensó para si mismo el viejo espadachin ya que en el camino había comido algunas para recuperar fuerzas... y por qué le daba hambre.

-" gracias Yajirobe,si las cosas se ponen serias las ocuparemos "- dijo el son mientras se amarraba las semillas a su costado -" Bien es hora de irnos "- dijo el Son mientras todos los demás ya se alejaban de la compuerta y entraban más a fondo en la nave.

-" cuidate hijo "- dijo de forma melancólica la mujer mientras se despedía de su hijo.

-" no se preocupe señora me asegúrare que su hijo no se meta en problemas "- dijo de una forma algo burlona la ojijade.

-" si no te preo- hey! "- fue lo que dijo el Son al darse cuenta lo que dijo su amiga mientras me miraba con una expresión se sorpresa cómica, sacando una sonrisa a la madre del son.

-" te lo encargo "- fue lo último que dijo para que las compuertas de la máquina se cerrara

-" Bien chicos a Namek se a dicho "- fue lo que dijo el Uzumaki mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaba el control de mando y varios asientos, seguido por los demás.

-" sabe como dirigir la llave Hokage-sama? "- pregunto algo curioso el Son al Uzumaki.

-" si no puede ser más difícil que manejar un carro "- dijo de forma tranquila el rubio sólo para momentos después quedar frente al panel y el volante -" (pero no se ni manejar el auto) "- fue lo que pensó el Uzumaki mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por si cara.

-"( jaja sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre) "- reía el zorro interno dentro del Uzumaki que sólo causó que este se enojado y averguenzara más.

-" creo que Bulma dijo que con un botón se hacía el despegue automático "- dijo el Son moviendo un poco al Uzumaki, creo que es.. este "- dijo mientras iba presionando un boton dijo que había en el teclado hasta que.

3...

2...

1...

-" waaa!!! "- fue el grito de todos mientras la máquina la máquina se elevaba de golpe haciendo que todos calleran al suelo para después chocar a la pared más cercana, a excepción de Piccoro y Vegeta que había puesto algo de fuerza en sus pies para no salir como los demás.

Y así la nave siguió ascendiendo hasta que está fue pérdida de vista por las dos mujeres y Yajirobe mientras está entraba al espacio exterior.

Siguiente parada, planeta Namek.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

INICIO DE OPENING

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

Caprichosa eres tú

Muchas veces lose

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

No te importan los demás

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..¿porque te comportas así?

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

La gente te daña, no lo comprendes

Y te hacen llorar, angustiada estas

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

Porque yo estaré ahí

Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en super sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

Cuanta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

Mientras vivas aquí!...

(Se ve el abrazo de despedida que Sarada le duo al son antes de que este usará la máquina para "irse" de su mundo)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

/

FIN DEL ENDING

 **/**

 **AVANCES**

 **/**

 **Gohan:** Hola soy Gohan! El planeta namek se ve muy diferente a como antes, no se que sea eso de metal pero no se ve bueno...

 **Sarada:** que demonios son esas cosas!

preparate sayayin que sufridas el castigo que tu padre debió sufrir

 **Gohan y Vegeta:** ¿¡FREZZER?!

 **Gohan:** en el próximo capítulo **EL PECADO DEL SON**

 **Goku:** ¿¡ es imposible que sea el?!

 **/**

 **FIN AVANCE**

 **/**

 **BUENAS CHICOS ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR MAS SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, YA QUE ESTOY NUEVAMENTE EN PERIODO DE EXAMENES PER YA SIN CHISTAR, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA LA SAGA DE COOLER, Y ANTE TODO LA TRATARE DE EXTENDER LO MAS PODER ASI QUE PREPARENSE PARA ELLO! SIN MAS ME DESPIDO,**

 **¡¡¡¡ADIÓS!!!**


	19. CAPITULO 19

-" ... cuanto tardará ... "- decía un chico obeso, con varios granos en la cara y una expresion de enojo en su cara combinada con tristeza mientras reiniciaba constantemente la página de fanfiction esperando así que el próximo capítulo de su historia favorito continuará.

Te a pesado esto una vez más?

Que tu fic favorito no regresa y se mantiene inactivo por unos días?

Pues ya no más porque...

-" **VOLVI!!!!** "- dijo con un fuerte grito el creador del fic esperando que la gente se emocionada por ello pero.

-" porque te tardaste! "- fue la respuesta de uno de los lectores mientras le lanzaba una tómate al escritor que la callo en la cara causando que le saliera un gesto de enojo mientras se limpiaba.

-" bueno... si no quieren me mantengo inactivo por unos dos o tres días más si quieren "- decía tranquilamente el escritor recibiendo varios "No!" Y "Lo siento" -" esta bien a pesar de todo continuare y les digo que perdon por mi tardanza e tenido varias cosas y tratare de ser mas puntual ahora si comenzemos!

 **COMENTARIOS**

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Pues suena bien y jeje gracias le alegra que te gustó, y sobre cosas de mezclar a los mundos pues por el momento eso no lo Tócare tanto hasta la saga de majin Boo o quizás un poco antes que ya que hay cosas que quisiera experimentar con ellas.

 ** _DobleDossis37_**

1\. Si y sobre mi página pues E CREADO UNA PAGINA DE TWITTER aunque apenas la e iniciado pero si logró organizarme trataré de ser activo en ella también.

Link de mi pagina de /Jworld85959166?s=09

2\. Suena bien, e visto algunas partes de este y sinceramente me agrada más el manga, al principio sineod honesto no me atraía mucho por el dibujo pero me agrada y creo que le veré suena bien gracias por el Consejo!

 ** _DECO_**

Lo haré gracias por tu apollo!

 ** _SonGogeta68_**

No yo también perdón por como reaccione antes, pero mientras tu opinión sea más clara y concisa como ahora está bien, y si, lo acepto, así que en este capítulo trataré de arreglar eso gracias.

 ** _Misael_**

-" gracias y pues...Jeje de verdad lo crees? "- dijo con una sonrisa algo traviesa el creador del fic.

 ** _Guest_**

-" bien es oficial mi cabeza acaba de explotar "- dijo el creador del fic sobandose un poco la cabeza para después hablar, gracias por darme tu opinión, y pues como dije hace unos comentarios atrás trataré de mejorar eso pero en si gracias por ser lo las objetivo y firme en tu opinión gracias.

Bien ahora si iniciamos!

 ** _INICIO DE OPENING_**

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

 ** _Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente_**

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

 ** _A mi corazón deja encantado_**

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

 ** _Ven toma mi mano_**

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

 ** _Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad_**

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

 ** _En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar._**

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

 ** _Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi_**

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

 ** _Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar_**

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

 ** _Si me das tu mano te llevaré_**

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

 ** _Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad_**

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

 ** _Talvez sigas pensando en el_**

 ** _No puedo yo saberlo_**

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

 ** _Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear_**

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

 ** _En mi lo hallaras!!_**

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

 ** _Mi corazón encantado brilla_**

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

 ** _Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_**

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

 ** _Del universo que ambición a todos conocer_**

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

 ** _Voy a amarte para toda la vida_**

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

 ** _Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad_**

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

/

 ** _FIN DEL OPENING_**

/

/

 **REPASO**

/

Hoy en te lo resumo así nomas...

 **UNA CHICA DE OJOS ROJOS EN DRAGON BALL** saga interlazos

Tras haber derrotado a Boyack los chicos finalmente tienen un poco de paz, la cual aprovechan para que sepa que en un futuro no muy lejano será hermano mayor y que el trankas del futuro se vaya a su tiempo el cual, promete protegerlo de cualquier situación.

(Aparece la imagen de konan)

Mm mira como te mira Konan seguro pasará algo que talvez pueda usarse para alguna saga después.

Mientras tanto los chicos deciden quedarse en casa de Bulma donde mantienen en cuidado a Milk.

Pero..

Pero..

Peeerrooooo...

Vegeta llega con Gohan y le dice "hey tu.. tienes un gran potencial pero no dejaré que lo pierdas así que para que los que len el fic no tengan que pasar por un pelotudo Gohan te entrenare".

" y me puedo meter a cambio le cuido al ni lo " dice Sarada.

" dale que más da " responde Vegeta.

Y así todos empiezan a entrenar mientras que Bulma que es inteligente y cuando decimos muy inteligente ea una genio que fue capaz de crear una máquina para viajar dimensiones.

Y ahí la ojijade se va, seguido con el Son que a pesar del fic tener su nombre sin el Son no hay tanta emoción.

Y ahí llegan al mundo ninja...

Pero antes, debemos ver como Sarada inner trata de sobrepasarse con Gohan

(Aparece la escena de Sarada inner parte 2)

Y ahora si llegan al mundo ninja donde pasan tiempo y hacerse amigos, hasta incluso tener tiempo para tener batallas ultravioletas

(1..2..ultraviolento)

(Se ve la escena de los Gennin peleando contra el son)

Pero ahora si , tras unos dias Gohan tiene que irse pero aquí, es el momento donde te caes de tu asiento te levantas del suelo y te vuelves a caer ya que la máquina se descompone y hacer unas extrañas cosas que al final terminan creando un extraño portal justo donde estaba la máquina.

Datos que serán de gran importancia para los próxima saga.

-Los dos mundos de los muertos se juntaron y ahora parece que los encargados de estos serán "buenos amigos"

-a pesar de crearse el portal no se sabe donde están las piezas de la máquina o si ay más portales alrededor del mundo.

-los portales son seguros pasarlos haciendo que los presentes puedan viajar entre los dos mundos.

 ** _FIN ACANCES_**

 ** _CAPITULO 19_**

 **EL PECADO DEL SON**

 **PARTE 1**

-" jaja vamos chicos! "- decía un animado son mientras corría hacia la compuerta de la nave seguido por los demás presentes para después está se abriera y una inmensa luz blanca cegara al Son -" que rayos? "- fue lo que atinó a decir mientras la luz iba disminuyendo de brillo poco a poco.

Lentamente el Son pudo lentamente abrir los ojos y ver el extraño ambiente que no parecía ni ser namekusei y mucho menos la tierra si no más bien..

\--" (¿que hago en la habitación del tiempo?) "- se preguntó para si mismo el pelinegro viendo como su alrededor estaba completamente blanco, desde el suelo hasta el gran cielo -" (¿acaso estaré dormido?) "- pensó definiendo que era imposible que hace unos momentos estuviera en la nave espacial con destino a Namek y ahora en la habitación de tiempo.

-" valla.. parece que nos volvemos a encontrar "- dijo una voz atrás del Son que hizo a este abrir los ojos con algo de temor y varias gotas de sudor caer por su cara.

-" {Boyack.. } "- dijo con enojo el Son en un ligero susurro mientras se daba la media vuelta y veía al mencionado, que estaba en su estado de 100% acompañado de sus 4 soldados que le veían con una sonrisa sádica.

-" encontrarte aquí es un sueño hecho realidad, preparate porque cuando acabemos contigo ese mundo que sigue siendo de mi propiedad "- dijo con una expresión sádica el líder de los supuestos muertos guerreros de plata.

-" la tierra no fue tuya y nunca lo será! "- dijo el Son con enojo, mientras pasaba transformarse en super sayayin y ir a tratar de atinarle un golpe.

Si no fuera por que en el primer momento que su pelo y ojos cambiaron de color estos volvieron a su color normal, cosa que saco una ligera risa a los Guerreros de plata.

-" eh? "- dijo sin entender el Son viendo sus manos que parecían temblar un poco al ver que la transformación de los sayayins no le salía.

-" je no vale la pena que pelea conmigo a así de asustado "- dijo algo resignado el guerrero de plata como si se retractarse de vengarse del híbrido pero -" matenlo.. "- dijo con una voz fría y firme para que los demás guerreros de plata se lanzen contra el Son que se puso de pose de pelea lo más rápido que pudo.

Con dificultad logró bloquear dos golpes en la cara de los hombres de los Guerreros de plata pero terminó por recibir una fuerte patada en su estómago por parte de la chica de pelo naranja, para después otro golpe del espadachin por la espalda causando que el pelinegro quedará sin aire sólo unos momentos que aprovecharon y empezaron a darle un frenesí de golpes al Son que apenas podía apenas defenderse.

El pelinegro recibía casi todo los golpes causándole mucho dolor, aunque en algunos casos lograba esquivar alguno y trataba de regresarlo, cosa que sus oponentes sólo atinaron a esquivar/bloquear y seguir con fuerza su ataque.

Tras unos momentos los 3 guerreros de plata le dieron un golpe al Son con mucha fuerza, haciendo que este escupiera saliva mientras está salía volando un par de metros para después caer al suelo muy adolorido.

-" agh... "- fue el leve quejido del Son tratado de recuperarse, mientras con una expresión de dolor y agotamiento se volvía a levantar y trataba de pasar a la fase del super sayayin, pero nuevamente sin resultados -" (maldición... no puedo transformarme..) agh "- dijo el Son sujetandose una parte del pecho que se parecía haber lastimado -" (esto... no puede ser peor...) "- pensó, y como si los dioses hubieran escuchado, un ser que el Son conocía a la perfeccion y causante de pesadillas por mucho tiempo apareció a sus espaldas.

-" Que pasa.. acaso volviste a asustarte.. es normal... tratando de ese mismo niño cobarde que enfrente "- dijo una voz atrás del Son haciendo que este se exaltada demasiado y abriera los ojos a no más poder.

-" (e-el.. no puede ser... ) "- pensó el Son con sorpresa y algo de temor, que sólo atinó a girar un poco la cabeza y ver a la persona que le hablo -" C-Cell? "- dijo con sorpresa y algo de miedo reconociendo al androide perfecto que estaba a sus espaldas, cosa que el mencionado sólo atinó a darse vuelta y verlo fijamente, el híbrido con una expresión de odio y el androide con una leve sonrisa -" que haces aquí Cell "- dijo con enojo el son sin dejar de ver a el androide "perfecto".

-" vengo a acabar con las personas que pueden detenerme... y ahora que tu padre no está.. "- dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras sus alas de atrás se abrían -" tu eres el único en mi lista "- fue lo último que dijo antes de a gran velocidad irse contra el Son que trato de pelear a pesar de no estar en su estado de super sayayin aunque al final este no logró esquivar el golpe que iba dirigido hacia el por parte del androide.

Lo siguiente que pasó fueron unos fuertes golpes por parte del ser perfecto hacia el Son el cual difícilmente se recuperaba de ellos, desde fuertes patadas a sus extremidades como si tratara que se rompieran, y varios golpes a mano limpia hacia su pecho, más directamente, a partes como su corazón, hígado, páncreas y más, cosa que sólo hacia escupir más sangre al como pasaba el tiempo.

-" ese poder que tenías se fue "- dijo de forma sádica Cell mientras bloqueaba el golpe de un adolorido son -" me sorprende que tus amigos confiaran plenamente en un debilucho como tu.. que no puedo mantener ni a sus seres queridos a salvo "- y tras eso atinó a darle un fuerte golpe al Son el el estomago, haciendo que este volviera a escupir más sangre mientras este salía volando nuevamente varios metros hasta volver a caer en el sólido suelo.

-" (maldición... ya.. ya no tengo... fuerzas.. no puedo ni.. levantarme.. ) "- dijo el Son agitado y con una respiración agitada mientras trataba de que su cuerpo volviera a reaccionar pero se quedó en el suelo.

De un momento a otro, todos los Guerreros de plata se pusieron a un lado de Cell, todos viendo con una sonrisa sádica al Son.

Antes que alguien más pudiera decir algo fue cuando una voz que el Son conocía se escuchó -" Gohan! "- dijo la voz que se puso en frente del lastimado son que la reconoció.

-" {Sarada... } "- dijo apenas reconociendo a la mencionada la cual le dio la espalda y estaba viendo a los alines/monstruo cosa que asusto al Son - rápido... vete.. no podrás con ellos!... "- dijo adolorido el Son pero la chica no le importó lo que dijo.

-" no importa que Gohan, me quedaré de tu lado "- dijo la ojijade mientras está empezaba a hacer algunas posiciones de lado para lanzar la llamarada de fuego a los villanos que sólo sonrieron.

-" esto acabo "- dijo tranquimamete Boyack mientras este apuntaba una mano hacia el Son, mientras está empezaba a emanar una energía morada, junto con los demás villanos al tiempo que la chica terminaba de hacer las posiciones.

-" Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego! "- dijo la ojijade lanzando la fuerte llamará de fuego a los villanos que no se inmutaron.

-" mueran "- dijo Cell mientras que con los demás lanzaban un fuerte rayo hacia los chicos, haciendo que la llamarada de fuego sea superada de golpe, siendo esta la única defensa para los dos jóvenes.

-" aaahhhhh!!!! "- fue el grito de dolor la ojijade mientras esta desaparecía entre todos los rayos de los villanos.

-" Sarada! "- dijo Gohan antes de que este también se evaporizado junto a..

/

 **DE A LA REALIDAD**

/

-" Gohan, Gohan estas bien Gohan! "- dijo la ojijade sarandeando a un dormido son que despertó de golpe levantándo la mitad de su cuerpo que estaba acostado, mientras reflejaba una expresion de cansancio y miedo.

-" Sarada! "- dijo de golpe el Son con una respiración agitada sólo para darse cuenta de quien la había despertado.

-" wa.. Go-Gohan? "- dijo apenado la ojijade al sentir como de un segundo a otro el mencionado le abrazo apegandola haciendo que está se apene un poco y también se ruborize levemente.

Tras unos momentos donde el Son abrazo a la ojijade sin decir nada, que cabe decir que dejó a una muy apenada ojijade, finalmente más recompuesto se separó y vio a la ojijade con una expresión algo confusa -" que.. que pasó.. donde estoy? "- dijo el Son tratando de saber si lo que pasó de Vera fue un sueño o más bien.. una horrible pesadilla.

-" eh? Pues... te quería avisar que en unos momentos íbamos a llegar a Namek y como no despertabas me acerqué y note que tenías una respiración agitada así que te desperté.. y.. el resto lo sabes "- dijo cosa que pareció tranquilizar de a poco a poco el Son que dio un gran suspiro de alivio -" una pesadilla verdad? "- dijo la ojijade al Son que sólo asíntio.

-" perdón... creo que alejarme de la tierra por una semana no me a caído bien "- dijo el Son con una leve sonrisa tratando de cambiar el tema -" pero bueno no importa sólo fue un mal sueño "- tras decir eso el Son dio un saltó de su cama al suelo, callendo de pie.

-" Gohan.. si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mi lo sabes no? "- pregunto la ojijade al ver que su amigo que no era bueno para fingir el cambio de humor que tuvo hace unos momentos, lo cual puso algo nervioso al Son.

Por unos segundos el Son se quedó callado sobre si responder de forma afirmativa a la sugerencia o denegarla, hasta que finalmente sólo dio un largo suspiro y hablo.

-" lo haré, pero aún no es el momento, juro que cuando esto acabe lo haré "- dijo para que la ojijade le preguntara si seguro -" lo prometo "- dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa marca son que alegró a la chica.

-" está bien gracias Gohan "- dijo de forma alegre la ojijade con una sonrisa, aunque internamente, quería que acabara todo y que el Son le contará que fue lo que soño.

Tras eso ambos chicos salieron del cuarto, donde tras salir estuvieron en la parte principal de la nave donde ahi estaban todos los presentes a excepción del viejo equipo 7 y el principe de los sayayins, jugando cartas todos en medio mientras el nameku a un costado de la nave en una pose de meditacion, al parecer ya habían sido llamados por la misma razón de la del Son, que en unos momentos después estarían a la vista del planeta namek.

-" Hola Chicos! "- saludo cordialmente el Son a los presentes recibiendo el saludo de varios de los presentes.

-" vaya pensé que no te levantarse "- dijo de forma burlona el Uzumaki al Son tratando de enojado pero sin resultado.

-" jaja losiento chicos, aunque eso me costó que me despertará Sarada "- dijo de forma tranquila el Son sentándose y después la ojijade a su lado enojado sin saber al Uzumaki menor.

-" Gohan, por cierto ya as ido a Namek "- dijo el nara mientras este repartía una baraja de cartas a los nuevos integrantes que las aceptaron con gusto.

-" si el planeta namek en si en un lugar bastante semejante a la tierra, a excepción que siempre es de día, así que el clima siempre es el mismo "- dijo el Son mientras revisaba sus cartas sorprendiendo a los presentes por ese dato de que no existía la noche ahí.

-" vaya, y como son los habitantes de ahi? "- fue la pregunta del yamanaka mientras dejaba una carta en un montón en medio de todos y tomaba otra.

-" Son totalmente idénticos al Señor piccoro, aunque en si parecen "- dijo el Son volteando a ver a su maestro cosa que limitaron todos para hacerse una idea de cómo lucirán los namekus.

-" (idénticos... ) "- fue el pensamiento de todos los Gennin sin excepción para que en sus cabezas se imagínen como se verían los namekus.

En la cabeza de los Gennin se imaginaron estar en la aldea oculta de la hoja, aunque en esta se hallaba habitada no por personas si nonpor Namekianos, los cuales usaban la ropa normal, e incluso algunos caminaban con chalecos ninjas e incluso con algúnos pequeño niño Namekiano corriendo animando por la aldea como niños que eran.

Aunque la cabeza del Uzumaki y los chicos de los equipos 5 y 10 se imaginaban a bellas chicas namekus usqndo diferentes prendas, desde vestimentas de ciertos compañeros de su mundo, ropa ligera y con una falda demasiado corta, y para acabar una bella chica Nameku usando un traje baño de cuerpo completo como el de las escuelas, haciendo que los chicos que soñaban con ello tuvieran una sonrisa boba en sus caras y algo de saliva callendo por sus bocas.

-" lo único que si es que todos los namekus son hombres, ya que por lo que me contó el señor Piccoro se reproducen de forma asexual gracias al gran patriarca"- y tras estas palabras del Híbrido la imaginación de los chicos terminó por volverse una terrible pesadilla ahora imaginandose a las namekus que habían imaginado ahora hombres usando esa ropa nada masculina, pero lo peor fue al ver al ahora namekiano que usaba un traje de baño muy ajustado notando un leve bulto en donde su entrepierna, que obviamente era su...

-"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

Lo siguiente luego de ese potente grito fue ver como los causantes de esos potentes gritos en el suelo en posiciones fetales rodeados de una gran aura azul y su cara tan pálida como la de Mitsuki.

-" no soy puñal.. le voy al necaxa...no soy puñal... le voy al necaxa "- decian todos en voz baja repitiendo esa oracion una y otra vez ante unos confundido Gohan, Sarada, Mitsuki y Chocho.

-: am.. que pasó? "- dijo sin entender al Son buscando explicación en los tres Gennin que no habían reaccionafo de esa forma, los cuales tampoco sabían que pasó.

-" chicos deben ver esto "- fue la voz del Uzuma Mayor mientras la puerta que abría la sala de control de habría -" en.. que les paso? "- dijo el Hokage viendo a su hijo y a varios Gennin en el suelo en posición fetal y repitiendo varias veces " le voy al necaxa... no soy puñal...".

-" larga historia... "- fue lo que dijeron al unísono los chicos que seguían bien.

-" bueno sólo siganme "- dijo el Rubio volviendo al interior del cuarto para que los mencionados junto con el nameku se levantarán dejando a los Gennin que estaban en el suelo en el mismo lugar.

Tras estos entrar ganaron la vista de los dos Uchiha, de los cuales, la mujer Uchiha hablo -" Piccoro.. Gohan.. este es el planeta namekusei? "- pregunto la pelirosa al notar que los únicos que conocían el planeta se encontraban ahí para reconocerlo.

Los mencionados se acercaron un poco a la ventana principal, ya que a la distancia que estaban no podían ver el planeta, pero al hacerse lo suficiente, pudieron decir algo.

-" si es pero... "- dijo el Namekiano serio reconociendo el planeta de golpe que era el mismísimo planeta donde vivía la raza de los namekianos.

-" esa cosa que está pegada a el... no es parte de namekusei "- dijo el Son también serio notando junto con su maestro y ahora a todos gracias a la distancia que se encontraba la nave al planeta, una inmenso objeto de metal del tamaño de una luna pegado al planeta namekusi que parecía haberse deplazado un poco por el planeta.

-" lo que sea.. no es normal.. "- dijo serio el nameku para que todos los presentes que veian el planeta lo afirmaran.

-" (esto me da un mal presentimiento..) "- fue el pensamiento del son viendo serio el planeta como si hubiera vivido un Deja-vu en estos instantes.

/

 **MOMENTOS DESPUES PLANETA NAMEK**

/

-" rápido! Corran! "- fue el grito de un namekusei en un aldea mientras en una parte de esta se veía como una explosión se originada haciendo temblar un poco el suelo del lugar.

-" que demonios son estas cosas! "- decía con seriedad un Nameku de clase guerrera mientras el junto a otros namekus trataban de pelear con unos extraños robots de color blanco y un ojo rojo en su cabeza.

-" lo que sea no podemos dejar que sigan haciendo más daño!.. por namekusei! "- dijo otro Nameku que trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras con dificultad había golpeado el ojo cibernetico del robot, haciendo que este caega al suelo sin ya aparentemente funcionamiento.

Dentro de la aldea se encontraban un conjunto de Namekianos, los cuales corrían a la casa más grande que había en la pequeña aldea, desde namekus de apariencia avanzada, de clase agrícola y varios niños nameku, todos esperando que la batalla acabe para salir de ahí.

-" rápido rápido! Refugiense aquí! "- gritaba con fuerza un Nameku de edad avanzada mientras se encontraba frente a una casa donde todos los namekus parecían ir entrando en esta.

De un momento a otro, una ráfaga perdida en la batalla destrullo una de las tantas casas que habían ahí, cosa que varios Namekianos lograron esquivar, a excepción de un Joven niño nameku que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y terminó quedo atrapado por los cimientos de la casa.

-" Cargo! "- fue el grito de un nameku al notar como el mencionado Cargo terminó siendo aplastado por los escombros de la casa, para después ir corriendo a quitarle los escombros cosa que pareció llamar la atención de varios de los robots.

En medio de el montón de escombros el Nameku logró encontrar al llamado cargo el cual a pesar de todo, parecía mantener aún consciente y estable.

-" menos mal debemos.. "- dijo aliviado el nameku listo para volver a correr si no fuera por que el niño con una expresión de espanto parecía estar viendo algo que estaba a la espalda del nameku.

-" estan atrás de ti! "- dijo con terror el niño para que el nameku adulto se de vuelta y viera a tres robots con sus manos extendidas las cuales parecían irseles formando unas extrañas ráfagas de mi de color azul.

-" Cuidado! "- dijo el nameku al niño al ver como las esferas de ki fueron lanzadas a ellos, mientras lo único que atinó a hacer fue ponerse de escudo del niño con el fin para protegerlo del impacto que llegaría en cualquier momento, mientras tenían los ojos cerrados para no ver el ataque.

Que a pesar de la distancia y estar a una distancia bastante cerca no llegó.

-" eh? "- fue lo que atinó a decir el nameku abriendo los ojos no crellendo que no hubiera recibido el ataque, atinando a voltear a su espalda y ver la razón de ello y ver a un Nameku con una ropa bastante única dándoles las espalda y viendo fijamente a los robots -" muchas gracia por.. "- iba a agradecer al desconocido nameku que le parecía haber bloqueado el ataque si no hubiera sido detenido por este.

-" las gracias para luego ve a refugiarte que no pienso repetirlo "- dijo el Namekiano que era el único y gran Piccoro Daimaku que veía con una expresión de odios.

El nameku sólo atinó a asentir un poco asustado por la frialdad de su salvador para después cargar al niño y salir corriendo de ahi.

Uno de los robots al ver esto vio fijamente a donde hiban los dos namekus mientras extendía una mano que parecía ser de apariencia de una pinza con el fin de traerlos a el si no fuera que de un segundo a otro el gorro del hijo del rey Piccoro que había sido lanzado a gran velocidad se estrellara con su ojos rojo destrullendolo en ese mismo instante y haciendo que el robot caega al suelo ya sin funcionar.

-" porque siempre tiene que ser androides o robots... "- dijo con molestia el nameku mientras se quitaba el resto que le quedaba de la ropa de peso y se tronaba el cuello de un lado a otro, sólo para momentos después a gran velocidad lanzarse a los robots que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que cuando no se dieron cuenta el nameku había atravesado su dura piel haciendo que la luz roja de sus ojos se apagará lentamente y calleran al suelo también sin aparente funcionamiento, cabe decir que esto llamo la atención de más robots que fijaron su vista en el namekusei -" Gohan! Asegúrate que ningún namekuseijin salga lastimado mientras peleas! "- dijo a los cuarto vientos el peliverde.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el Son aparecio sobre uno de los robots que apuntaban a Piccoro desde la cabeza, aplastandolo con fuerza para después dar un salto y en el aire lanzarle esferas de energías a los demás robots destrullendolo al contacto.

-" si! Sr.Piccoro! "- dijo el Son mientras caía en el suelo y se ponía en pose de pelea para después lanzarse a pelear llamando al atención de varios namekus y robos sorprendidos de ver a un "no Namekiano" en el planeta.

-" llegó la caballería "- fue el grito de un risco cerca de ahí para que de un momento a otro se viera de este saltar a los ninjas que se unieron en la feroz batalla, entre ellos y los namekus contra los robots.

-" es mi momento "- dijo el Uzumaki menor tratando de darle un golpe a un robot pero antes de esto este término siendo de un potente golpe por su padre -" tsk.. ahora si es mi momento! "- dijo el Uzumaki que corrió a otro robot para atacarlo si no fuera porque este fue detenido por el nara con sus sombras y después su cabeza ser aplastada por la morena usando su capacidad de crecer sus extremidades -" ahora si será mi momento "- dijo viendo a otro robot que tras fijar vista con el vio como su compañero de equipo rodeó sus manos alrededor de este sujetando sus manos mientras iwabe aprovechaba esto y le clavaba su espada en su cabeza -" ah! Bien ahora si.. "- dijo viendo a otro robot que de un segundo a otro fue aplastado por la ojijade de un fuerte puñetazo haciendo que su cabeza saliera volando -"... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que es que acaso no puedo tener uno poco de protagonismo en este fic???!!!! "- fue lo que dijo el Rubio sólo para notar que varias cosas parecían taparle la luz del sol -" y ahora... "- dijo vinos hacia atrás viendo a un conjunto de 4 robots que le veía fijamente haciendo que el Uzumaki menor empezará a temblar un poco -" es mi momento... de correr!!! "- fue lo que dijo mientras empezó a correr de los robots los cuales le perseguían como si un Gato siguiera a un Ratón, hasta que estos fueron destruidos por 4 disparos en la cabeza de cada robot.

-" tsk... esto no vale la pena "- dijo con simpleza el príncipe de los sayayins mientras estaba recostado en una pared de una casa mientras tenía la mano como si una pistola se tratara dando a entender que fue el quien lanzó e ataque

-" como demonios llegaron estos robots a namekusei "- dijo Piccoro mientras destruido a un robot con una patada a un Nameku que se mantenía en la retaguardia curado a las namekus con heridas.

-" hace unos días esa extraña cosa de metal llego a nuestro planeta.. "- dijo el nameku -" al principio pensamos que era una amenaza asi que enviamos a los namekus más fuertes a ese lugar.. pero no volvieron.. en su lugar varios robots salieron y empezaron a atacar todas las aldeas, raptando a cada persona puedan "- dijo para que el Namekiano criado en la tierra le dijera que hacia con la gente que raptaba -" no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que quienes an ido ahí no vuelven "- dijo algo triste el nameku al recordar a tantos Namekeijin que habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-" deja eso para luego si es que quieres sobrevivir además siguen teniendo las esferas de Dragon "- dijo secamente el Nameku mientras seguía peleando contra los robots.

-" no exactamente "- dijo para la sorpresa del Namekiano de la tierra -" an tomado todas las esferas de cada aldea, sólo queda la de nuestra aldea "- dijo mientras volteaba a la casa donde estaban todos los namekus, donde ahi se encontraba la última esfera, la esfera de 5 estrellas.

-" ( entonces es por eso que están aquí.. ) "- pensó Piccoro al saber porque de tantos planetas el planeta Namek fue el elejido para atacar -" Oigan! no pierdas más tiempo debemos agrupados rápido! "- dijo mientras el Namek era rodeado por una aura blanca y acabar a cada robot con mucha velocidad.

-" eh? Hai! "- dijo el Son -" ah! "- fue el leve grito del son mientras pasaba a la fase de Ssj y acababa con todos los robots sin ninguna dificultad,mientras los demás peleaban como podían.

/

 **NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI**

 **DENTRO DEL EXTRAÑO OBJETO DE METAL**

/

-" que es esa precensia? "- día la voz repentina en un cuarto completamente oscuro a excepción de un Gigantesco Ojo rojo de apariencia robótica -" que esta destrullendo los robots... los namekusei más poderosos están bajo mi poder, como pueden estar descendiendo..y a gran velocidad "- dijo el extraño ser entre una voz de enojo y robótica.

Usando una extraña habilidad su ojo le permitió ver el ojo de uno de sus robot, el cual, pudo ver a un Namekiano con apariencia extraña a la normal y varios humanos en el campo de batalla.

-" que?! Que demonios hacen humanos aquí?! Se suponía que Namekusei solo esta habitadad por Namekianos "- dijo el ser con voz metálica y ahora con algo de ira mientras cambiaba de vista a otro robot tratando de ver la pelea de otro ángulo.

Oportunamente vio un inmenso borrón amarillo que destruía todos los robots uno por uno cosa que sorprendió al extraño ser que vio algo cuando el borrón se hizo un poco mas visible cuando destruía por el robot que veía la pelea.

Un peli rubio, ojos azul celeste y un brillo rodeandolo en otras palabras..

-" Un super sayayin... "- dijo con algo de sorpresa el ser -" es... "- dijo mientras la voz se volvía más fría -" es "- dijo mientras varios rayos rodeaban la habitación -" EL!!!! "- dijo con completo enojo haciendo un inmenso grito y seguido de esto un fuerte ecco por lo cerrado del lugar -" conque un sayayin no... "- dijo ahora más tranquilo pero con seriedad en su voz -" entonces... creo que es una buena forma de demostrar lo que me a hecho la estrella Gate... y también, necesitaré más de si ayuda "- dicho esto empezó a reírse de forma maniática mientras el sonido de metal creándose se empezaba a oir por todo el lugar junto al sonido de varios personas que era de completo dolor.

/

 **DE REGRESO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA**

/

-" creo que ese fue el último "- dijo la ojijade algo agitada mientras se limpiaba algunas gotas de sudor viendo al último robot caer al suelo dando como terminado la batalla, cosa que cuando se dieron cuenta los Namekianos se acercaron.

-" muchas gracias por todo! "- agradeció uno de los namekianos a los presentes junto a los demas namekusei.

-" gracias pero esto aún no acaba "- dijo serio el hijo del Rey Piccoro -" mientras esa cosa siga ahí.. esto no habrá acabado "- cabe decir que esto hizo que la mayoría voltear a la extraña cosa de metal.

-" aún siento algunas precensias por ahí... pero son muy bajas "- dijo serio el Son con una expresión sería sintiendo algunas energías ahí pero que defendían casi matandolos.

-" deben ser ellos porfavor deben ir a salvarlos! "- pidió el líder de la aldea a los presentes que sólo asistieron a excepción del namekusei criado en la tierra.

-" primero deberemos superar esa siguiente oleada "- dijo el nameku cosa que atinó a varios vieran más a detalle como del extraño objeto salían más robots.

-" si es asi entonces ay que alejarnos de aquí, no podemos dejar que más gente Salga mal herida "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor viendo que la aldea que habían protegido había resivido un daño bastante aceptable.

De un momento los presentes se movieron Gohan, Piccoro y Vegeta volando mientras los ninjas lo seguían como si pudieran en pie cosa que aprovechó para que esto hablarán entre si.

-" chicos.. "- hablo el Uzumaki mayor a los presentes mientras este seguía corriendo con los demás -" no importa la situación o circunstancia pero escuchen está orden... si las cosas se ponen difíciles.. se retiraran de la batalla, me escucharon? "- cabe decir que cada presente a excepción de sus compañeros de equipo se sorprendieron de ese comentario.

-" pero porque? Acabamos de patearles el trasero a esos.. "- decia el Uzumaki menor pero fue detenido por su maestro.

-" Boruto escucha a tu padre "- ordenó a su alumno -" si ocurre algo.. todos ustedes se irán de la zona y volverán a la aldea para después llevar refugiar a todos los namekuseijin a la nave entendido? "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha mientras todos se mantenían en silencio como si se tratara de aceptación exepto por..

-" esperen y si ocupan nuestra ayuda? "- dijo la ojijade -" no podemos dejarlos y si ocupan nuestra... "-

-" Sarada ellos son ma fuertes que nosotros "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha a su hija que se quedó callada -" dime, con esos guerreros de plata, estuviste a su nivel? "- cabe decir que la ojijade sólo atinó a quedarse callada aceptando que los guerreros de plata le superaban por creces.

-" hija entiende si no queremos que estés ahí no es por nada, con lo que vimos de Gohan es suficiente para demostrarlo "- dijo la haruno recordando cuando el Son demostró su máximo poder con ellos, algo que quedaba muy bajo a pesar de toda su experiencia aprendida desde la academia hasta la actualidad, un golpe fuerte a su orgullo que tenía que aceptar si quería el bien de su hija y los demás a salvo.

-" pero.. "- iba a volver a hablar pero fue detenida por el Uzumaki.

-" es una orden, si consideramos que nos apoyarán fue más porque pensamos que sería una buena forma de conocer este mundo, pero ante todo hemos visto que es más peligroso que el nuestro "- afirmó el Hokage -" está la la última vez que lo dire ya que estamos cerca... esta todo claro? "- dijo el septimo serio.

-" hai "- dijeron algo desconfiados los Gennin en especial la ojijade que no quería dejar sola a su amigo Híbrido.

Tras unos momentos todos los presentes volvieron a juntarse, ahora en un campo completamente abierto para que ninguna cosa impidiera la pelea o alguna destrucción ocasionada por la batalla.

El Son volteó a los ninjas, los cuales tenían una expresión sería aunque los Gennin tenían entre una combinación nerviosa en especial a la ojijade que al sentir la vista del son vio a otro lado cosa que no entendió el Híbrido pero que tuvo que olvidar cuando finalmente los robots llegaron a ellos, volando por el aire para después caer de golpe al suelo causando temblar un poco el suelo y asustar a los Gennin.

-" son más que antes "- dijo sorprendido el Uzumaki mayor viendo que el número de robots era más que el de la otra vez, causando que varias gotas de sudor calleran en los presentes.

-" no es nada, sólo debemos volverlos a acabar como antes, no importa cuantos sean, debemos llegar a esa extraña cosa de metal si queremos que esto pare "- dijo el namekusei dispuesto a luchar con cualquier oponente que se pusiera frente a ellos.

-" eso es alimentador Nameku "- dijo una voz fría pero a la vez tranquila en medio de los robots que hizo alertar a todos -" pero dime.. que pasaría si... un tercer dígito se agregará a tu operación.. crees que daría el mismo resultado? "- dijo la voz mientras se oía una extraños pasos de algo que parecía acercarse entre las máquinas.

-" eh? (Reconocería esa pisada donde fuera) "- dijo el príncipe de los sayayin con una expresión de enojo bastante y varias gotas de sudor callendo por su cara.

De un momento a otro, un ser salió entre lo robots pasándose frente a los presentes, era un ser completamente hecho de metal como si un robot/androide se tratara, y también tenía unos ojos cibernéticos de color rojo y para acabar la apariencia de cierto alien que tres de los presentes reconocería...

-" FREZZER?! "- fue lo que atinaron a decir el Nameku, Híbrido y el Sayayin puro al ver al tal "Frezzer" frente a ellos.

-" (es ese alien que enfrentó el padre de Gohan ase mucho) "- fue la pregunta que se hicieron varios de los presentes al recordar el relato que les había contado el Son.

-" Frezzer? "- dijo con algo de sorpresa el ser que pasó rápidamente a enojo -" yo.. no soy...FREZZER!!! "- grito con fuerza el ser que no se hacía llamar Frezzer liberando una inmensa corriente de viento haciendo que todos atinaran a usar sus manos como protección.

-" maldición de verdad esto cambia las cosas "- dijo el Namekiano serio cubriendose como los demás de la corriente de viento.

-" NO SE ATREVAN A COMPARARME CON ESE ESTUPIDO NUNCA MAS¡ "- y con ello el extraño se que ahora parecía tener alguna relación con Frezzer desapareció de la vistá de los presentes sin dejar algún rastro.

-" a donde se- AAGGHH¡ "- fue el grito que dio el Son al sentir una potente patada en el estomago mandandolo a volar estrellándose con dos montañas en el camino.

Antes que alguien más pudiera defenderse en unos milisegundos después todo a recibieron un golpe, desde un puño poderoso de metal a su estómago o una fuerte patada del mismo material, aunque todos resolvieron el mismo resultado, salir volando varios metros hasta terminar impactando con una montaña, aunque en sus casos no se tenido destrullendo al contrario que el ataque hacia el Híbrido.

-" agh.. maldición.. no pude ni verlo "- dijo la Ex-haruno mientras lograba salir del cráter que habia sido mandando junto a los demas presentes.

-" aaahh!!! "- fue el grito a la distancia para que a una gran velocidad se viera un borrón pasar que tras por el camino que había sido impacto el son que fue contra el tal androide, levantando una cortina de humo que momentos despues se disipo para verse a Gohan chocando con el extraño robot, codo contra codo mienttas ejercian presion entre estos, ante todos los presentes.

Tras unos momentos ambos guerreros dieron un salto hacia atrás, ambos con una marometa para después quedar entra una distancia considerable.

-" quien eres? "- dijo serio el Son queriendo saber quién eres su atacante antes de comenzar la pelea.

-" te lo considere.. mi nombre es cooler... y soy el hermano mayor de Frezzer "- dijo con una sonrisa maligna el ahora conocido como Cooler que sorprendio a los presentés.

-" (Hermano?!) "- fue el pensamiento se varios de los presentes que ya habían tenido el gusto de haber conocido al emperador del mal.

EN EL OTRO MUNDO

EN EL PLANETA DEL KAIO DEL NORTE

-" Hermano?!?! "- fue el grito proveniente del kaio del norte que al parecer estaba viendo lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.

-" eh? Kaiosama pasa algo? "- dijo el padre de Gohan viéndo algo confundido a su maestro.

-" pues si... como te conté.. recuerdas que te dije que tu hijo y más personas fueron a namekusei? "- dijo el kaio del Norte a su alumno que dijo que si recordaba eso -" pues bien... ase poco llegaron y se están enfrentando a varios robots entre ellos uno que tiene la apariencia de un demonio del frío, para unas palabras que puedas entender.. la misma raza que la de Frezzer "- dijo sólo para que la cara del Son cambie de una expresión confusa a una algo sorprendida y sería.

-" y que a pasado? "- dijo algo serio el padre de Goku queriendo saber que pasó.

-" primero tengo que decirte que su apariencia es de un robot talvez sea sólo un androide nolose.. luego atacó a todos y dinero que era Cooler, y era el hermano de Frezzer "- cabe decir que al oir el nombre del demonio del frío el pelos parados abrió los ojos como platos -" pero que yo sepa Frezzer no tiene algún.. "- pero antes de que este terminará de hablar fue detenido por el Son.

-" lo conozco "- dijo Goku serio sorprendiendo a su maestro -" y lo conozco bien ya que yo fui quien lo derrotó y asesino hace 3 años "- cabe decir que la noticia sorprendió a el ser peliazul.

-" Goku...mejor explicate.. cuando te enfrentaste con el? "- dijo el kaio queriendo saber de que manera Goku conocía al tal Cooler.

-" fue años atrás, cuando llegue al planeta de los yadrat.. "- dijo el Son recordando lo sucedido después de salir del planeta de los namekusei...

/

 **FLASHBACK**

 **HACE 3 AÑOS PLANETA DE LOS YADRAT**

/

-"( cuando llegue fue resivido por estos extraños seres los cuales, resultaron ser los yadrat, parecía ser ese que la nave hija a ir con el fin de conquistar ese planeta ) "- seguía relatando el Son mientras se veía en el recuerdo a Goku llegando a el planeta donde la nave que parecía tener varios daños chocaba con varias montañas, para después llegar al suelo, provocando un gran cráter en este y después este ser rodeado por varios alienígenas de color morado y manchas en sus caras que abrieron la cápsula encontrándose con un Goku muy mal herido y en total inconsciencia.

/

 **DIAS DESPUÉS**

/

-" zzz... zzz.. "- decía el Son dormido en una cama mientras tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo como manos, cabeza y brazos -" tsk.. "- de un momento a otro el Son abrió lentamente los ojos algo somnoliento, para después tratar de levantarse pero... -" ayayayayay "- dijo el pelinegro sintiendo algo de dolor en su espalda junto con varias partes de su cuerpo cosa que llamo la atención a una persona ahí -" porque estoy así? "- dijo el sayayin viéndose que estaba sólo con su pantalón de pelea destruido y que el resto de su ropa no estaba aunque tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo -" y además en donde estoy? "- volvió a autopreguntarse

De un momento a otro un alien de color morado y una ropa bastante peculiar y con una expresión sería llegó frente el Son el cual le vio algo confundido.

-" am..hola? "- dijo algo nervioso el pelos parados tratando de hablar con el extraño ser que no le respondió -" (quizás su lenguaje sea distinto al mío, deberé de usar cosas que aprendí cuando estaba en la tierra) "- dijo el Son para momentos después este recordar una escena en su casa.

La cual se trataba de un Gohan de sólo 4 años que estudiaba no más poder mientras Goku también se hallaba en la casa.

-" Hola... Goku ... soy "- dijo lentamente el pelinegro como si tratara de que el alien le comprendiera mejor -" amigo.. soy, problemas no ocasionare... "- volvió a hablar el Son a un alien que le vio entre una expresión sería y confusa -" Goku.. quiere.. ir.. a casa "- dijo nuevamente de forma lenta como esperando que el alien le entendiera.

Cabe decir que el recuerdo donde Gohan estaba estudiando si estaba Goku en casa... pero en la sala comiendo mientras que por la televisión pasaban dos películas, una donde aparecía cierto pequeño alien verde y también otra de cierto alien que parecía tener una linterna en su dedo.

-" (disculpe pero porque está hablando como un retrasado? )"- se escuchó una voz dentro de la cabeza del son cosa que este se percató.

-" waa! De donde vino eso?! "- dijo rápidamente el Son buscando a su alrededor algo asustado.

-" (estoy justo frente a ti) "- dijo otra vez la voz para que fijará la vista al alien frente suyo que lo veía de la misma forma que antes.

-" fuiste tu? "- dijo de forma inocente el Son para que el alien sólo asintiera con la cabeza.

-"( si, mi capacidad es la habilidad de comunicarme telepaticamente con las personas, siempre y cuando este a una corta distancia con ellos) "-dijo el alien a Goku que pareció entender un poco -"( bien.. no pudimos arreglar tu ropa ya que estaba muy destruida así que ten algo de nuestras prendas )"- dijo el alien entregandole al son un conjunto de la ropa de los yadrat al son que la aceptó sólo para momentos después el alien salir de el cuarto y dejando al son que atinó a ponerse la ropa que le dio el alien y ahora con las prendas clásica de los yadrat salir de ahí -" (bienvenido al planeta de los yadrat) "- dijo el alien al ver salir al son del cuarto y que este observe la ciudad donde se encontraba.

-"( al principio ellos fueron amables conmigo, a pesar de venir en una nave de Frezzer, vieron mi estado y supieron de golpe que no era de ellos) "- dijo el Son recordando como este era mirado con curiosidad por las calles -" (durante la primera semana me ayudaron con la curación y trataba de aprender sus técnica que sinceramente eran increíbles a pesar de no ser tan fuertes en físico) "- dijo el pelinegro recordando como había alien que eran capaces de usar los elementos, curar, telepatía y lo que más le interesó... la teletransportacion -"( aún así.. también intente dominar bien el Super Sayayin que aún se me dificultaba.. pero gracias a un suceso ahí logre dominarlo) "- dijo el Son recordando un día que estuvo en el planeta de los yadrat y que era la principal razón de comenzar a narrar su relato.

En ese entonces el Son estaba entrando lejos de la ciudad, a pesar de la prohibición e los yadrat, este seguía entrenando, después de todo, un sayayin es como un caballo sin mecate cuando llega el momento de una pelea.

 **BOOOOOOOOMM**

Se escuchó una inmensa explosión en la ciudad cerca de ahí que detuvo el entrenamiento del son y con una expresión sorpresa mira a el lugar de la explosión.

-" que sucedió? "- dijo para si mismo el Son sólo para después sentir varias precensias malignas dentro de la ciudad dándose el mismo una idea -" debo ir rápido a ayudar! "- y con ello este fue rodeado en su aura blanca y volando a una gran velocidad se fue del lugar.

Dentro de la ciudad se seguían viendo explosiones mientras se veían a varios de los habitantes irse de ahí a gran velocidad mientras algunos corrían a esa dirección.

En ese lugar se veían a tres alienígenas no Yadrat con las típicas armaduras de los Guerreros de Frezzer, los cuales se encargaban de acabar con la ciudad ante toda costa.

-" no se encuentra la nave aquí.. de seguro debe estar en otra parte del lugar "- dijo secamente un alien de piel Azul, delgado, Pelo rubio y ojos negros, que tenía puesto una armadura típica de los soldados de Frezzer aunque está era de color verde y su ropa bajo esta era de color morado.

-" grr... malditas fuerzas Ginyu, porque tuvieron que quedar aquí? Este planeta es muy aburrido "- dijo con simpleza otro alien que deatruia un edifico, el sujeto era de mayor tamaño, de color verde y con pelo negro, un extraño casco que estaba pegado con su rastreado verde y una armadura como la del otro sujeto.

-" el rastreado indica que la nave llegó aquí debe estar por aquí? "- dijo un alien que derrotada a algunos yadrat que se enfrentaban con el sin ningún resultado, el alien era de color naranja y con la cabeza de un anfibio y la armadura del mismo color que los demás y una shots violetas.

-" sólo espero que sea así, porque esto es muy aburrido "- dijo con simpleza el piel azul mientras este apuntaba a un gran edificio donde gracia a su escouter detectaba muchas precensias en el edificio -" así que divirtamonos "- dijo el ser para de un momento a otro lanzar la energía con el fin de impactar con el edificio y quitar varias vidas en el progresó.

Lo que nunca esperaron fue que de un segundo a otro un borrón negro pasará en frente de ahí y al contacto este se desviara con dirección a el que lo lanzó provocando que los tres aliens dieran un salto y para evitar la explosión que se dio cuando la esfera llegó al suelo provocando una gran explosión.

-" que?! Quien demonios hizo eso?! "- dijo con enojo el alien anfibio buscando en su rstreador el origen de precensia junto con sus compañeros tratando de ver que si alguien había llegado a su lugar.

-" les advierto quienes sean largense de este lugar que no dejaré que hagan más daño a los habitantes "- dijo una voz sería mientras los scooters

-" no nos vengas con órdenes! "- dijo el alien azul voletandose con sus compañeros y viendo al extraño sujeto que tenía ropa yadrat pero no era uno de ellos -" espera.. que hce otra raza en este planeta? "- fue la pregunta incrédula del alien para que Goku manteniéndose serio hablara.

-" eso no importa... y deduzco que por esos trajes ustedes servían a Frezzer no? "- dijo el pelinegro cosa que sorpresiavemnte saco risas de los alienigenas que dejó algo confundido al son.

-" no! Nosotros sólo seguimos a alguien más experimentado que el, pero como dijiste.. eso no importa ya, acabenlo "- volvió a hablar el piel azul mientras sus dos compañeros atinaron a hacer la misma acción.

El sayayin se quedó quieto en su lugar y como si magia se tratara, al primer impacto con la primera esfera este le atravesó como si nada, aunque logró hacer que su pelo se moviera un poco, cosa que fue el mismo resultado con las dos restantes, que cuando pasaron del son haciendo una explosión.

-" que? Como hizo eso? Si su poder es sólo de 5000? "- dijo el alien verde al no ver a su atacante atravesar los ataques y hablando de el -" a- a donde se metió? "- dijo algo asustado al darse cuenta que su atacante había desaparecido de su lugar, tratándo de usar su rastreado para sentir su precensia pero la vista de sus compañeros lo lograron encontrar antes.

-" detrás de ti! "- fue el grito de los dos soldados haciendo que el peliverde se diera rápidamente vuelta.

 **POOOM**

Fue el fuerte sonido que resonó por el lugar mientras se veía la escena, a un Goku con una expresión sería dándole una patada al estómago de su atacante que tenía una expresión de dolor como si hubiera recibido miles de golpes.

El Son tras unos momentos decidió separar su pierna de la armadura del piel verde, la cual, se había fracturado en donde le había golpeado, para después verse al alien caer al suelo tratándose de mantenerse consciente ya que parecía hacer alguno que otro movimiento para expresar que aún estaba consciente.

-" les are la misma advertencia que ahora.. largense de aqui si no quieren acabar como el.. el aún sigue vivo, así que tomenlo y nunca vengan a este planeta "- dijo el pelinegro Son mientras los alien no entendían como un guerrero de apenas 5000 de poder pudo acabar con uno de ellos.

-" Doore! Te are pagar maldito! "- dijo con enojo el alien anfibio, aunque más trataba de que su miedo se liberará mientras se lanzaba a atacar directamente al pelinegro.

De un momento a otro el peliazul se unió a la batalla haciendo una fuerte batalla a mano limpia entre los dos guerreros, donde el alien trataba de defenderse de los ataques y regresarlis pero era finalmente superado por el Son, que en un momento a otro sujeto con fuerza una de sus manos cuando trato de darle un golpe directamente a la cara.

-" (como es posible cada vez que esquica un ataque o regresa su energia se mantiene en 5000 que demonios hace) "- fue el pensamiento del piel azul viendo asustado la batalla.

-" les advertí "- y con ello a una velocidad invisible para el ojo humano fue mandado a volar a donde estaba su compañero azul que le logró atrapar y detener su vuelo.

-" quien demonios es este sujeto?.. el rastreado dice que su nivel de 5000 de pelea nada más "- dijo el pelimarron recuperándose del golpe.

-" lo que sea, debemos acabarlo ahora, haremos esto.. le lanzadas tu ataque especial, obligándole a saltar y en ese instante usar mi espada y lo contaré"- dijo con una sonrisa el peli azul al anfibio que pareció asentir mientras ambos veían a un Son que sólo estaba quieto en su lugar.

-" preparate para sufrir el verdadero infierno "- dijo el alien naranja mientras una aura morada lo rodeaba junto con sus manos para después de estas lanzar el ataque al son mientras el piel azul ya estaba en el aire listo para hacer su parte.

Lo que ninguno de ellos espero fue que el guerrero se quedará el lugar y recibiera el ataque haciendo que este fuera rodeado por una aura morada.

-" que?¡ "- fue la respuesta de los alienígenas acercándose al son que seguía en su lugar "sufriendo por el ataque".

-" pensé que lo esquivaria..pero lo logró resistir, buen trabajo doore "- dijo sorprendido el piel azul, sin tomarle importancia a su rastreado por unos momentos.

-" je pues esto entonces acabo, ahora sólo queda ver como su vida se va de a poco "- dijo con una sonrisa el alien mientras veía con una sonrisa al son hasta que noto algo en su rastreador -" que?! Su poder está incrementando?! "- dijo con sorpresa el alien para que el piel azul haga lo mismo con el suyo.

-" que? 100000, no 200000!, no... 300000! "- no pudo seguir cuando el finito aumento más de lo posible haciendo que su rastreado diera un resultado nulo lo cual daba a entender algo -" su poder es incalculable "- dijo el piel azul pero fue muy tarde.

-" aaahhhhhh!!!! "- fue el grito del son mientras una aura blanca lo rodeaba junto con un gran viento mientras lentamente ese morado electrizante que le rodeaba desaparecía, dejando en shock a los presentes.

-" es..imposible "- dijo incrédulo el anfibio para momentos después ser mandado a volar a una gran velocidad hasta chocar a la pared de un edificio ya destruido quedando en un cráter y con una respiración bastante agitada.

-" no lo negaré, al principio si me asusto esa técnica, pero tampoco es del otro mundo "- dijo Goku para después ver a su lado, me exacto al alien azul -" ahora sigues tu "- dijo seriamente el Son.

-" (como es que es tan poderoso) "- pensó asustado el soldado restante -" (esperen... no será que el fue el que llegó en la cápsula.. y si es asi) "- cabe decir que a pesar de estar hablando para si mismo en sus pensamientos parecía ponerse más nervioso y su cara era de terror mientras retrocedía lentamente -" (es el.. es el..) "- rápidamente antes de que el Son pudiera hacer o decir algo presionó el botón que permitía comunicarse abiertamente con alguien -" amo Cooler! En el planeta yadrat está el sayayin que venció a Frezzer! "- dijo cosa que confundió a Goku un poco por ese extraño nombre.

-" ( Cooler? ) "- repitió para si mismo el Son en su cabeza confundida sólo para momentos después sentir una precensia bastante alta bajando mientras era tapado por una gran sombra.

De un momento a otro una nave como la de Frezzer decendio lentamente justo de bajo de los dos guerreros que lograron moverse aunque en el progreso, terminando por aplastar al alien verde que ahora había quedado completamente muerto.

Tras unos instantes, la puerta se abrió y luego de esta unas escaleras automáticas las cuales de estas bajo un ser que hizo helar el cuerpo por unos momentos al son.

El ser era de apariencia de un demonio del frío, de un color morado y algunas partes como pecho, rodillas, brazos y hombros eran de color blanco, tenía unos fríos ojos rojos y unas leves marcas del mismo color en su cara.

-" este es el legendario sayayin del que tanto hablaban... entonces Frezzer es un completo inútil "- dijo el extraño ser viendo al son que le veía entre una combinación de sorpresa y completo odio.

-"s-si Señor... hace unos instantes su poder aumentó tanto que salió de los límites del rastreador.. "- dijo serio el soldado restante a el ser conocido como Cooler.

-" en otras palabras no pudieron acabar con una sola cosa que les pedí, que estúpidos "- dijo serio el demonio del frío viendo a su subordinado que puso una expresión de miedo.

-" ju-juro que esto no volverá a pasar señor "- dijo asustado el ser azul tratando de liberarse del enojo de su líder.

-" que peculiar, dime esa no fue la misma frase que escuche que cuando revisaron donde se encontraba el planeta namek, y que si encontraban a mi hermano lo mataran por completo? "- dijo Cooler serio -" o es sólo un deja vu "- dijo esto con una expresión sádica en su cara.

-" peor- aghh! "- fue ll último que dijo el ser azul ya que su "lider" le habia atravesado el pecho con un rayo más exacto con su corazón para después ese mismo rato dirigirse Asia el anfibio y hacer lo mismo.

-" sin excusas "- fue lo último que dijo Cooler mientras veía como los restantes miembros de su tropa caían contra el.

-" (ese maldito.. asesino a sus propios soldados) "- dijo Goku con enojo viendo al sujeto que le estaba dando la espalda hasta que finalmente se atrevió a verlo, viendo en sus ojos una frialdad que sólo había visto en alguien hace poco tiempo -" FREZZER! "- dijo con enojo Goku viendo al mencionado que se enojo como le nombró.

-" eres completamente un simio estupido... obviamente no soy frezzer "- dijo con completo odio el ser que no se hacía llamar Frezzer -" soy su hermano Cooler, y tu eres el sayayin que lo derrotó verdad? Kakarotto si no me equivoco "- dijo el ahora conocido como Cooler.

-" no soy kakarotto, mi nombre es son Goku, y si eres su hermano deduzco que ya sabes lo que le pasó "- dijo el también conocido como Kakarotto a Cooler temiendo que este tuviera algún rencor por lo que hizo.

-" si.. y sinceramente te lo agradezco "- dijo Cooler para la sorpresa del sayayin -" alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a mi hermano y sólo por eso "- decía mientras se ponía en pose de pelea -" me asegúrare que tu muerte sea la de un digno guerrero "- dijo Cooler mientras veía con una sonrisa confiada al sayayin.

-" no entiendo porque eres tan cruel con tu propio hermano, pero el único que caerá aquí serás tú "- dijo el Son que se puso en pose de pelea sólo para momentos despues ambos lanzarse con fuerza contra el otro.

/

 **FIN DE LA PARTE 1**

/

 **INICIO ENDING**

/

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

 **Caprichosa eres tú** **Muchas veces lose**

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

 **No te importan los demás**

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

 **Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..** **¿porque te comportas así?**

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

 **Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue**

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

 **La gente te daña, no lo comprendes** **Y te hacen llorar, angustiada estas**

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

 **Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás**

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

 **Porque yo estaré ahí** **Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!**

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

 **Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida**

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en supee sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

 **Cuenta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!!!**

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

 **Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...**

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

 **Mientras vivas aquí!!!...**

(Se ve el abrazo de despedida que Sarada le duo al son antes de que este usará la máquina para "irse" de su mundo)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

/

 **FIN DEL ENDING**

/

 **BUENO CHCIOS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA DE ESTE CAPITULO! Pero finalmente pude traerlo 3 días tardes pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado, intente arreglar una corrección que ustedes me hicieron y espero que sea entendible, y con eso me despido aquí jworld diciéndoles un gran**

 **¡¡¡ADIOS!!!**


	20. CAPITULO 20

**BUENA GENTE! AQUI JWORLD CON UN NuEVO CAPITULO QUE COMO SIEMPRE LLEGA TARDE :""""V PERO BUENO GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y COMEZEMOS, PERO ANTES, COMENTARIOS!!!!**

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Gracias y de hecho sonaría bien, estoy seguro que podría ver eso más a fondo en adelante gracias.

 ** _MiraiZenoSama_**

Ya veo jeje gracias por decirme y perdón por ese error si vuelve a pasar lo lamento pero lo tendré en cuenta gracias

 ** _qq_**

Aquí llegó!!!

 ** _Guest_**

Muchas gracias aquí tienes una nueva dosis de dro... digo de fic jejeje

 ** _Eri chan_**

Ya veo, entonces lamento mi tardanza, y espero que te guste el capítulo

 ** _Guest_**

Gracias y pues... todo a su momento mi joven padawam

 **BIEN AHORA SI COMENCEMOS CON ESTO!!!!**

/

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

/

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

 **Ven toma mi mano**

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

 **Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad**

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

 **En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.**

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

 **Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi**

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

 **Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar**

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad**

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

 **Talvez sigas pensando en el**

 **No puedo yo saberlo**

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

 **Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear**

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

 **En mi lo hallaras!!**

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

 **Mi corazón encantado brilla**

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

 **Del universo que ambición a todos conocer**

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

 **Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad**

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

/

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

/

 **INICIO AVANCE**

/

Hoy en te lo resumo así nomas **UNA CHICA DE OJOS ROJOS EN DRAGON BALL** capítulo 19

El capítulo inicia donde acabo el anterior los chicos llendose en la nave para ir a namek, en eso el Son tiene un extraño sueño donde se enfrenta a sus viejos oponentes, pero como dije, al final un solo sueño, así que posiblemente sea Rellenuto.

(Aparece la imagen de konan)

Mm..mira como te mira Konan seguro pasará algo para que los villanos regresen.

Pero volviendo al tema los chicos llegan a namek y Conocer la imagen de su nuevo antagonista.

(Dice mientras se ve ma figura de pies a cabeza lentamente)

Pero antes pasará varias cosas, entre ellas, un batalla Ultra violenta entre los ninjas y Guerreros Z vs robots casi como los de terminator.

(Uno dos.. Ultraviolento... uno dos ULTRAVIOLENTO!... Y AHORA QUE PASA!! HEY HEY! Y AHOR QUE PASA...RAAAA!!)

En le proceso Goku que a pesar que en fic su hijo y Sarada son los protas este también se mete y narra como si fuera d naruto un tiempo en el que en yadrat se enfrentó a Cooler, y por que nunca lo dijo en toda la historia?

Pues nino.. nino-ticias

Bien gracias por ver este resumen siganme en Twitter que tengo Twitter, cuando tenga más tiempo libre publicare cosas ahí, y con eso me despido..CHAU CHAU

 **Twitter: Jworld**

/

 **CAPITULO 20**

 **EL PECADO DEL SON**

 **PARTE 2**

/

a

-" (como es posible que sea eso... Frezzer jamás mencionó ni una vez de su hermano cuando trabajaba con el) "- pensaba para si mismo Vegeta mientras este como los demás estaban viendo fijamente a el tal, hermano de Frezzer que hace unos momentos recibió un ataque del son -" (aunque si es asi.. ) "- dijo para después pensar en algo acerca de esa situación.

-" bien pues entonces dudo que te complique seguirme el paso "- dijo el híbrido mientras era rodeado por una aura blanca y algo de viento lo rodeaba.

-" será un placer sayayin "- dijo el extraño robot mientras se veía como sus ojos brillaban un poco.

El primero en atacar fue el son que rodeado de una aura blanca salió disparado contra el extraño guerrero de metal el cual con una sonrisa sólo dejó se dejó ser atacado haciendo que este saliera volando, atravesando a varios robots que estaban ahí, mandandolo a volar o destruyendoles en el progreso.

-" chicos les encargo a estos robot suerte "- dijo el Son voletandose a ver a sus espaldas un momento para después irse a volar a donde había acabado de llegar el tal "Cooler".

-"( Suerte Gohan que esto me da una mala espina )"- dijo para si mismo el nameku que volvió a fijar la vista a los robots que empezaron a moverse.

-" bien chicos una vez... "- decía la ojijade tronadose los dedos y lista para ir a la batalla viendo a sus compañeros hasta que noto a alguien menos en el grupo -" y el señor Vegeta? "- fue lo que dijo al darse cuenta que el otro sayayin con ellos había desaparecido a excepción del nameku que vio un rayo blanco en el cielo ir a donde fue a pelear el Son cosa que hizo que dedujiera lo que tramaba.

-" no es necesario, pudimos con ellos "- dijo tranquilo el Uzumaki menor mientras los robots avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos -" aunque está vez son más "- dijo tranquilo el Uzumaki hasta notar que estos empezaron a correr cosa que hizo que rápidamente todos se pusieran en guardia -" o más rápidos.. "- dijo más nervioso y con varias gotas de sudor callendo por su cara mientras veia ahora como los robots los rodearon en un radio de 360 grados, desde la tierra como desde el cielo -" o más inteligentes.. "- dijo esta vez reflejando bastantes nervios en su voz mientras ahora veía como los robots se ponían en posición de lanzarse a atacar y otros parecían extender sus manos donde tenían extrañas pinzas -" o más.. "- iba a seguir hablando el Uzumaki si no hubiera sido detenido por su propios compañeros de equipo.

-" Baka ya cállate!/ Boruto detente no ampollas "- dijeron sus dos compañeros al Uzumaki que sólo atinó a quedarse callado.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a varios robots lanzarse a ellos mientras otros lanzaban una pinzas a su dirección con el fin de atraerlos a ellos.

-" no se dejen de mover! "- dijo el nameku mientras todos los presentes se movían de sus lugares para esquivar las pinzas e ir contra los robots.

/

 **METROS LEJOS DE AHI CON EL SON**

/

-" Aaaahhh!!! "- fue un leve grito por parte del Son mientras este volvía a darle otro golpe a su atacante que sólo atinó a volar otros metros hasta que esté finalmente decidió hacer algo más que sólo dejarse bloquear ataques y frenar en un lugar sólido.

De un momento a otro el Son llegó y se puso metros en frente del extraño robot con el nombre de Cooler que a pesar de haber recibido varios ataques sin hacer alguna forma para tratar de bloquearlos no parecía reflejar ninguna expresión de dolor y tampoco mostraba ninguna herida a excepción de algo de polvo por los ataques, es más, Ponía una sonrisa confiada mientras veía de forma tranquila a su atacante.

-" porque no te defendiste? "- ganándole la curiosidad atinó a preguntar el Son viendo de forma sería al extraño ser que sólo hizo que su sonrisa creciera más.

-" si no te as dado cuenta, yo no siento dolor, aunque es una buena forma de saber que tanto daño puede hacer un Sayayin "- dijo de forma tranquila el extraño androide -" ahora veamos si este método funciona contigo "- dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos mientras un dedo empezaba a iluminarse.

-" ( esa técnica! ) "- pensó el Son reconociendo la técnica mientras esquicaba momento después un rayo de color morado que iba a su pecho -" (es la misma técnica de Frezzer )"- terminó de pensar el Son mientras seguía esquivando varios rayos que iban contra el y los esquivaba con algo de dificultad.

Tras unos momentos el Son decidió que no era seguro atacara así que a gran velocidad fue hacia el robot esquivando un rayo más y ganándole un fuerte golpe al estómago de su atacante que a diferencia de las otras veces de los demas no salió volando.

-" bien.. "- hablo Cooler mientras cerraba su mano en un fuerte puño -" mi turno "- y con ello, a pesar de el fuerte golpe que le había dado el Son en el pecho y aún mantenía le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago del son que separó su puño del estamago de su atacante para tratar de alejarse pero fue seguido por una fuerte patada en el pecho, haciendo alejarse varios metros atrás pero sin separar su sus pies del suelo.

-" agh.. je. Eso sí me dolió "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el Son mientras se limpiaba algo de polvo que había llegado a su cara.

-" y eso sólo es el comienzo "- y con ello este desapareció del lugar seguido por el Son, para después escucharse varios golpes al alrededor del lugar resonando con fuerza en el cielo provocado por algos de los ataques de los peleadores.

Al principio fue el Son que fue al ataque, dando varios golpes y patadas a su oponente, cosa que nunca parecían funcionar ya que, este ese momento instante aprovechaba para atacarlo causando que el que terminará per perdiendo fuera el Son, el cual haber que su ataque no funcionaba sólo atinó a ponerse en defensiva esperando que su oponente bajará la Guardia, que si, lo hacía tras atacarlo cosa que aprovechaba el Son pero al final el resultado era el mismo, no parecía sufrir algun daño y regresaba los ataques.

El Son al notar esto trato un nuevo método, de un segundo a todo, cuando Cooler trato de atacarlo lo esquivó y con una considerable fuera hizo un ataque de mazo con sus manos juntas a su atacante que lo recibió aún sin expresar alguna expresión de dolor mientras defendía al suelo.

-" Masenko!!! "- dijo con fuerza el Son mientras había colocado sus manos sobre su cabeza para después rápidamente rodearse una aura amarilla y un fuerte rayo que fue al androide que había quedado en el suelo estrellado en un cráter y miraba con ma misma expresión neutra de siempre como el ataque iba hacia el.

Lo único que puedo ver el Son es como una inmensa explosión se formó donde se encontraba el demonio del frío cosa que tranquilizó un poco al son hasta que.

-" se supone que ese es todo el poder de un Sayayin? Es una decepción "- dijo una voz varios metros atrás del Son haciendo que este abriera sus ojos no más poder y varias gotas de sudor calleran por su cara, mientras voletana para su espalda y veía a su oponente, sin ningún daño, completamente ileso.

-" Como te moviste tan rapido? "- preUub con seriedad el Son mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por su cara.

-" sólo use la técnica de... la teletransportacion "- dijo de una forma muy tranquila el extraño androide que de un momento a otro desaparecido del lugar dejando a un shokeado son.

-"( teletransportacion? )"- se cuestiono en la cabeza de forma incrédula el Son recordando cierta técnica de su padre con el mismo nombre hasta que sus pensamientos fueron opacados por una fuerte patada en su espalda mandandolo a volar.

Antes que el Son se recuperado fue recibido en el aire por metal Cooler que le dio otro golpe al Son mandandolo a volar a otra dirección para volver a teletransportarse y volver a recibirlo con una fuerte patada que hizo que se estrellara con una montaña destruyendola en esos instantes.

El robot se quedó en su lugar callado viendo el lugar donde callo el Son fijamente mientras seguía flotando en el aire.

-" AAAAAAAAHHHHHH "- fue el fuerte grito del Son mientras este salía de los escombros a una gran velocidad poniéndose frente a frente del alienígena ahora en el estado de Super Sayayin.

-" je, con que si se trataba de un Super Sayayin como lo deduje "- dijo el demonio del frío embozando una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba al Son que lo veía con una expresión de completa seriedad -" (aunque por que razón me recuerda a el?) "- pensó para si mismo el androide recordando a cierto sujeto al ver al ahora transformado Gohan verlo con una expresión fría y sería...

/

 **AÑOS ATRAS**

 **PLANETA YADRAT**

/

-" AAAAAAAAHHHHHH "- fue el grito del Sayayin puro Son Goku mientras este salía a gran velocidad de una montaña, rodeado por la aura del kaioken hasta ponerse frente a Cooler el cual sólo lo veía con una leve sonrisa.

-" nada mal sayayin me sorprenden tus habilidades, pero aún así son algo.. aceptables "- dijo de forma simple el demonio del frío viendo al son que lo veía seriamente mientras la aura roja del kaioken desaparecía.

-" y tu también nara nada mal para ser el hermano de Frezzer, aunque al final tu poder comparado al tuyo es... aceptable "- dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona el sayayin que pesar de tener algunas complicaciones en estos instantes estaba seguro que si peleaba sólo con el kaioken contra Frezzer este lo humillaria aunque en el caso de cooler este parecía estar peleando casi a su par.

-" Callate! "- dijo enojado por el comentario Cooler mientras se lanzaba al Son dándole un fuerte golpe que este no logró esquivar y terminó recibiendo, mandandolo a volar varios metros a volar mientras cooler lo seguía para seguir atacando aún más.

-" agh.. no... perderé contra ti! "- dijo con fuerza el Son en el aire mientras era rodeado por la aura roja de la técnica del kaio del norte al tiempo que el demonio del frío trato de golpearlo, cosa que logró esquivar por poco el pelinegro, deteniendose de mover en el aire y incrustarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago de su atacante causando que escupiera mucha saliva para después una fuerte patada que causó que este saliera volando a unas montañas que terminó atravesando hasta llegar al suelo donde se mantenía en pie, con varias heridas leves y con un poco de polvo de la batalla en su ropa mientras veía con odio al Son

-" (al principio de nuestro enfrentamiento, ambos nos mantuvimos en un nivel bastante idéntico durante toda la batalla ) "- narraba el Son aún al kaio mientras recordaba la batalla que tuvo en el planeta Yadrat donde ambos guerreros siguieron peleando aunque de a poco parecía tener un poco la victoria, tras el Son haberle dado varios golpes y estos terminar quedando bajo unas rocas bajo una cascada donde ambos guerreros se veían con una respiración agitada y varias heridas en su cuerpo.

-" te haré la misma advertencia que le Di a tu hermano.. vete, y nunca vuelvas si no quieres que acabe contigo "- dijo serio el Son con algo de su ropa dada por los yadrat destruida quedando con algo de su armadura superior destruida y de la parte inferior con leves cortés.

-" deja... de compararme..con..mi hermano! "- dijo con enojo el alien con una respiración algo agitada que tras unos momentos volvió a la normalidad -" Frezzer.. es un completo idiota, que no se ezformozo ni un un minuto de toda su vida, siendo el la principal presentación de la raza de los demonios del frío en nuestra raza "- dijo con enojo el ser -" todos siempre estábamos bajos contra el, y aún así le seguíamos sin dudar, eso sólo me enojada "- dijo aun enojado el ser pero de un momento a otro al recordar algo su expresión de completo enojo cambio a una sonrisa bastante sádica como sólo un Demonio del Frío puede dar -" y cuando fue derrotado... por un simple sayayin de clase baja que el mismo debió destruir hace mucho tiempo junto a su planeta... que resultaba ser el legendario super sayayin que lo habia atormentado desde que supo la historia, eso a sido lo más cómico que e oido en toda mi vida"- dijo Cooler aún sonriendo cosa que saco una gota de sudor al Son al saber que la personalidad maniática y extraños gustos de felicidad de Frezzer parecian ser algo de su familia.

-" no se si eres un maniático o simplemente estas tratando de ganar más tiempo pero no pienso perder más tiempo contigo "- dijo seriamente el Son poniéndose en pose de pelea listo para lanzarse contra Cooler una vez más.

-" al contrario Sayayin te di el permiso de conocer la razón de porque estoy agradecido contigo y ahora que lo sabes no pienso contenerme ahora, preparate porque cuando te demuestre mi verdadero poder sentiras el verdadero infierno y empezaras a llorar como si fueras un bebé y créeme que si pasa sin no tendré ninguna compasión contigo "- dijo el hermano de Frezzer ya mas recompuesto pero una sonrisa en su rostro ante un Goku que estaba en duda si atacarlo o que este prosiguiera con su monologo -" je.. me falta una.. "- dijo secamente el demonio del frío mientras extendía su puño cerrado y levantaba el dedo índice.

-" eh? "- dijo Goku sin entender aunque por alguna razón esa palabra no le daba una buena espina.

-" una transformación más, a comparación de mi hermano que tuvo la suerte de ser un prodigio yo tuve la bendición de tener una transformación más que me permite controlar mi 100% por completo a diferencia de el "- dijo Cooler con una gran sonrisa mientras la expresión de Goku cambio de una expresión sería a una de terror y miedo.

-" que dijiste?! "- dijo incrédulo Goku queriendo buscar una explicación pero ya era tarde.

-" consideraté afortunado, que serás el primero y último en contemplar mi transformación final "- dijo Cooler con una voz que emanaba una inmensa felicidad sabiendo que el oponente que tendría frente estaría acabado después de esto -" aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh "- fue el grito que se Hollo de Cooler mientras este emanaba una gran aura blanca.

Durante unos instantes el lugar completo empezó a temblar mientras varias rocas al alrededor de los presentes empezaban a levantarse ante un shokeado Son y un Cooler que no paraba de gritar.

Lentamente el especto de Cooler cambio lentamente, de un momento a otro la musculatura de este creció de forma exponencial haciendolo casi el doble de alto que Goku, seguido de estos varias partes de sus cuerpos como rodillas, codos y más empezaron a emanar unos cuernos de estos, mientras unos grandes cuernos se formaban en su cabeza y su piel blanca se extendía por casi todo su cuerpo como si una armadura se tratara.

-" s-su poder incremento mucho de golpe "- dijo incrédulo el Son viendo Shokeado al nuevo Cooler que se le veía una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-" jeje prepárate sayayin que ahora sabrás lo que es el verdadero infierno "- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra el ahora nuevo Cooler mientras reía levemente mientras un extraño cubrebocas proveniente de su propia piel le impedía la visión de su boca.

De un momento a otro Cooler salió disparado de donde estaba, destrullendo la piedra donde estaba e ir directamente al Son, que no pudo esquivar un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar al cielo.

-" agh¡ "- fue el leve quejido del Son sólo para momentos despues ser rodeado por la aura del kaioken e ir contra Cooler que sólo estaba quieto en su lugar esperando a su oponente sin alguna expresión visible ahora en su rostro cubierto.

El Son dio varios golpes al demonio del frío sin detenerse, desde simples puños a fuertes patadas, todas sin ningún resultado, ninguna era capaz de hacerle verdaderamente un daño notorio.

-" Que decepción, esperaba más del Super Sayayin de la leyenda "- dijo Cooler que emanaba una expresion de aburrimento mientras rapidamente desaparecía momentos antes que el Son le tratara de darle un golpe apareciendo atrás de el y apareciendo atrás de este -" sigo sin entender como rayos fue que vendiste a mi hermano, talvez el siga siendo un cabeza hueca pero tu poder es extremadamente bajo "- volvió a hablar Cooler para volver a desaparecer al ver que el Son se daba vuelta y trataba de darle otro golpe.

-" deja de huir como cobarde "- dijo Goku enojado y con la aura del kaioken rodeandolo buscando a su alrededor a Cooler hasta que reaccionó en un comentario que ollo -" (el siga?) "- por un momento, el Sayayin Puro recordó las últimas palabras que dijo el demonio como si le tratarán de decir algo, sin embargo, terminó volviéndo a centrarse en la batalla cuando Cooler le dio una fuerte patada, mandolo a volar contra una montaña que se destruyó al contacto con este.

El pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas logró resistir el ataque y salir de los escombros de la montaña y con un kaioken rodeadolo tratar de alejarse de ahí para así poder ver de mejor forma en donde estária su oponente.

-" (malicion... esa última forma aumentó mucho su fuerza.. no estoy a su nivel ahora..diablos si ahora pudiera pasar a la fase del super sayayin pero simplemente... no tendré suficiente tiempo para transformarme )"- pensó para si mismo el Son buscando aún con la vista hasta que terminó chocando con algo que no pareció moverse de su lugar tras el impacto con el Son.

-" nada mal Sayayin..tratando de huir? Pensé que los Sayayines eran una raza guerrera que darían su vida por la pelea con un rival muy poderoso, ni eso tienen de especial "- dijo secamente Cooler, el cual fue el objeto inamovible que detuvo al son de seguir volando hacia atrás.

-" (es muy veloz...) aasahhhhh! "- fue el grito del Son dando una vuelta combinada con una patada al alien que cuando noto la acción este solo atinó a esquivar sin problemas y contraatacar con poner una de sus grandes manos en el cuello del Son mientras empezaba a estrangulado con todas sus fuerzas mientras el pelinegro trataba de recuperar el aire que se le estaba siendo bloqueado.

-" esto es patetico, si no e acabado con este planeta desde que supe que estabas aquí es porque crei que serias un digno oponente, creo que me equivoque "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler mientras ahorcaba a Goku que seguía tratando de zafarse mientras el alien decendia lentamente hasta el suelo, sin dejar de ahorcar a Cooler por un lapso de tiempo durante varios minutos donde tras un largo rato Cooler le veia entre una muestra de pena y aburrimiento a pesar de tener su cara cubierta -" bien es oficial, me aburri "- y con esto soltó al Son que solo se dejó caer al suelo mientras se sujetaba con dolor del cuello y trataba de recuperara el aire pérdido -" este es tu fin sayayin "- y con esto, este empezo a levantar una de sus manos, mientras una pequeña esfera naranja se formaba en uno de sus dedos -" esto será un gran relato para restregarselo a Frezzer en toda su cara, dime sayayin alguna últimas palabras? "- decía Cooler con un toque burlón mientras el Son finalmente podía hablar aunque aún con una respiracion cortada.

-" ah... lo dijiste otra vez ah.. "- dijo apenas el Sayayin cosa que confundido un poco al demonio del frío -" mencionaste ah.. a Frezzer... si el..ah. .. esta muerto "- dijo el Son para que el hermano del mencionado evitará reirse de la ignorancia del Son.

-" no puedo creerlo de verdad no lo sabes? "- dijo Cooler a un Sayayin que solo atinó a quedarse callado como respuesta -" jajajaja por Dios si eres un ignorante! ... de verdad no lo sabes... "- dijo el demonio del frío mientras este se elevaba lentamente y la mano con que extendía tenía la esfera naranja se hacía más grande -" Frezzer... sigue... VIVO!!!! "- dijo con fuerza Cooler para que el Son pudiera escuchar el comentario del hermano de Frezzer.

-" q-que?¡ "- fue el comentario del Sayayin que había logrado levantarse y veía con una expresión de sorpresa y shock a Cooler.

-" varias naves revisaron el lugar, y encontraron a un moribundo Frezzer en el lugar, actualmente está siendo cuidado por mi padre y varios científicos que lo siguen curando "- dijo Cooler -" que decepción que mi padre a pesar de todo sólo quiera a ese idiota, que ahora a bajado a 0 el orgullo de los demonios del frío, y por lo que se piensa ir a la tierra cuando se Cure, cuanto enojo crees que liberara cuando sepa que su no tan reconocido hermano acabo sin problemas con el oponente que casi lo mata y le destruyó su orgullo? "- dijo con una voz de completa burla y alegría y más al ver al expresión del son que ahora era de enojo y bastante sorpresa.

-" eso no.. no puede ser "- dijo con enojo Goku mientras veía con bastante odio a Cooler como si viera al mismo Frezzer en su lugar, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza sus puños por su impotencia en esos instantes.

-" bien es todo "- dijo mientras la bola que tenía en su palma de la mano se hacía las grande siendo del tamaño de casi el tamaño de una luna -" adiós! "- y con esto, bajo su mano hacia abajo, al tiempo que la esfera naranja de energía decendia a su misma velocidad.

-" ggrr "- fue un leve quejido de dolor del Son mientras como podía se mantenía firme en su lugar y con las manos al frente listo para tratar de detener el ataque que iba directo hacia el, hasta que tras unos momentos el Son pudo sentir sus manos arder por el ataque que había hecho contacto con el -" aaaaahhhhh!! "- fue el quejido de dolor del Sayayin Puro y con varias gotas de sudor en su cara y una vena palpitante en su cabeza mientras este seguia resistiendo el ataque, aunque lentamente este se iva hundiendo en el suelo.

Durante unos momentos el pelinegro sintio que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, su opoente le habia superado en cada cosa, poder, habilidad, estrategia, y hasta parecía haber apagado todo su instinto de pelear, y todo porque simplemente no era capaz de demostrar todo su verdadero poder, quedando nuevamente en contra un Demonio del Frío tal como en otro planeta no hace mucho tiempo.

-" (Cuidado! AGGHH!) "- fue uno de los recuerdos del pelinegro recordando como el hijo del Rey Piccoro le había movido de su espacio, y así, recibiendo un ataque del emperador del mal que le dio justo en su corazón. Cosa que cuando llegó a la memoria de Goku este sólo atinó a enojarse por ese recuerdo.

(GOKU AAAAHHHH!!!!) "- fue uno de los recuerdos de Goku que rezono en la cabeza del pelinegro, que se trataba de su mismo amigo al ser explotado por el emperador del mal que solo tenía una sonrisa maniática. Cosa que hizo hervir la sangre del Son incluso más que el ataque que le hacía retroceder hace poco.

-"( Escuchame Kakarotto...El lugar donde tu y yo nacimos era el Planeta Vegita...y la causa de su destruccion no fue un asteroide que impacto con el planeta ... f-fue Freezer!..quien lo destruyo...y nosotros los Saiyajin...fuimos sus mas fieles ayudantes... trabajamos tal y como el nos ordenaba... y a pesar de eso...)"- ahora fue el turno de recordar el momento que Vegeta, su mas peligroso rival, causante de el dolor de muchos de sus amigos y muerte de otros, y que jamás mostró pena de esa acción, hablarles con sus últimos alientos de vida y lágrimas en sus ojos mirándolo con una expresión de tristeza e irá -"( e-el mato a todos...Menos a nosotros... tambien mato a tu padre y a mi padre... Freezer no tenia otra opcion... porque temia que naciera...el legendario Super Saiyajin... y-y lo derrotara... "- siguió narrando Vegeta ya con su dignidad en su suelo por tal acción y resignado que pronto estaría con los demás Sayayines del planeta Vegeta -" (por favor... elimina a este insecto, por favor, matalo... con tus manos de Saiyajin...)"- termino de hablar Vegeta para momento después, morir en frente de su mayor rival y ahora... único rival para enfrentarse al demonio el frío.

-" {bien... si eso es todo mejor vuelvo a la nave antes que la esfera llegó al núcleo posiblemente tenga 2 minutos antes de que pierda su poco instinto de pelea} "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler dándose vuelta con intenciones de irse volando a su nave pero...

-" yo.. no.. no pienso rendirme!!! "- dijo el Son en un fuerte grito pero ya bastante enterrado en el suelo y con la mirada baja pero aún así hablando con una voz firme y segura que hizo que Cooler viera nuevamente a donde impactaba la esfera con algo de sorprese -" y-yo hize hace mucho ese juramento.. y volveré a hacerlo contigo! "- dijo con firmeza el Sayayin -" yo.. por los habitantes de este planeta, por mis amigos, por los seres que te atreviste a asesinar con tus horribles y sucias manos y que pensaste asesinar... yo.. juro que ... TE EXTERMINARE! "- dijo con fuerza el Sayayin levantando su mirada al tiempo que sus ojos se mostraban de un color verde y su pelo se alzaba mientras se volvía amarillo.

-" que demo.. "- no pudo acabar el demonio del frío su grosería cuando para su sorpresa, ver su ataque elevarse de golpe y volar a gran velocidad justo a su dirección, cosa que apenas logró esquivar, mientras veía como esa esfera siguió su rastro hasta finalmente salir de la estratosfera del planeta donde habitaban los yadrat.

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!

Fue el fuerte sonido que se Hollo en el espacio al tiempo que se originada una inmensa explosión, opacando por unos momentos la luz del sol en varias partes del planeta.

-" pe-pero si nadie a podido resistir esa técnica ni en mi estado anterior "- dijo con incredulidad Cooler sin poder creer que su técnica haya sido mandada a volar, mientras por un momento donde estaba se iluminaba por un color naranja hasta que finalmente volvió a la típica luz de antes -" como demonios tu.. "- dijo Cooler volteandose a ver a Goku para exigirle como fue que supo eso hasta que noto la apariencia del Sayayin.

-" que sucede Cooler que acaso pensabas marcharte de nuestra pelea? "- dijo la voz completamente fría y de ultratumba del Son mientras lentamente se elevaba del suelo para estar a la altura del demonio del frío que estaba en un estado de shock ya que sentía como su adversario había cambiado, no solo en su apariencia física, si no que también emanaba un poder monstruoso.

-" No es un chiste no puedes ser el.. n-no te pareces a el! Se supone que los Sayayines sólo tienen el pelo negro!! q-quien demonios eres?! "- exigió Cooler enojado e incredulo viendo con odio a su oponente, sin poder creer que se tratar de su mismo y acabado rival de no hace más de unos segundos.

-" Soy un Sayayin criado en la tierra "- hablo Goku mientras se veían sus ojos verdes -" tengo un corazon tranquilo pero ahora soy el guerrero legendario que a despertado de la ira "- seguía hablando Goku mientras ahora se veía varias partes de su ropa de pelea ya rotas, quedando sólo con un poco de su camiseta azul y su pantalón anaranjado con varios rasguños -" Soy.. EL SUPER SAYAYIN GOKU!!!! "- grito con cada pizca de su ser Goku mientras liberaba una monstruosa energía amarilla que causó una gran expulsión de viento en todo el lugar y una expresión de Shock a Cooler, viendo fijamente al ahora Super Sayayin en todo su esplendor con sus dos ojos rojos.

/

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

/

-" ( de verdad tienen mucha similitud y si sólo debe haber un Super Sayayin entonces.. ) "- pensaba Metal Cooler viendo fijamente a Gohan en su estado super de Super Sayayin recordando el día que conoció el verdadero poder del Super Sayayin -" antes de empezar está batalla tengo una pregunta para ti niño.. "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler cosa que confundido un poco al Son -" Conoces al Sayayin... son Goku? "- pregunto Cooler cosa que estuvo dudoso a contestar el hibrido pero finalmente aceptó.

-" el guerrero Goku es mi padre, Yo soy su hijo, Son Gohan "- dijo firmemente el Super Sayayin a Cooler que abrio los ojos unos instantes para unos segundos después volverse a la normalidad.

-" con que eso explica porque te me hacías tan parecido, dime... porque no vino aquí? Acaso perdió todo su instinto de pelea "- pregunto curioso Cooler.

-" eso no te importa "- dijo con simpleza el Son no queriendo decir la razón de porque su padre no estaba -" esto acaba ahora "- dijo el híbrido poniendose en pose de pelea en el cielo.

-" eso se verá Sayayin "- dijo el sayayin poniéndose en pose de pelea para momentos después ambos ir uno contra otro en una feroz batalla sin cuartel.

MIENTRAS TANTO

CON LOS DEMAS PRESENTES

-" cuán... ah.. cuantos robots quedan? "- dijo muy agotada la ojijade y con una respiración agitada mientras veía al último robot que había destruido.

-" con este!. " dijo con fuerza Piccoro destruyendo la mano pinza de un robot para después darle un fuerte golpe en su ojo rojo para que saliera volando.

-" mis, reservas de Chakra están muy bajas "- dijo con agotamiento la pelirosa cosa que muchos estaban igualmente ya que a su alrededor, se encontraban cientos de robots ya destruidos totalmente.

-" bueno esto no podría ser peor "- dijo de forma tranquila el nara pero como cada regla, fuera o dentro de un fic esa palabra no da mucha suerte y en especial con...

-" je.. Eso es todo lo que tienen!! "- por un fuerte grito del Uzumaki menor que a pesar de tener varias heridas visibles demostraba claramente que aprovecharía cada momento para disfrutar está victoria.

-" bee beep "- se Hollo el sonido de un robot que estaba bocabajo apuntó de apagarse que sorpresivamente, una extraña abertura salió de su espalda ante la confusión de los presentes y más a ver una Bengala salir de esta encendida y brillando en el soleado día.

-" porfavor que alguien le de un golpe "- dijo secamente el Nameku para que la ojijade obedezca y le de un golpe a su compañero -" Gracias, bien no podemos quedarnos todos aquí, trataré de ir a destruir esa cosa, creen poder resistir contra una holeada más? "- pregunto el Nameku listo para ir a donde iban todos los robots, Vegeta estaba desaparecido, Gohan peleando con el extraño robot de Cooler, y ellos simplemente en el mismo lugar peleando con hordas y hordas de robots, alguien debía romper ese ciclo.

-" supongo que no tenemos de otra "- dijo de forma sería el Uchiha mayor -" ( el es muy fuerte pero es cierto alguien debe moverse, no estamos avanzando, sólo no estamos retrocediendo )"- pensó para si mismo el pelinegro teniendo en mente el mismo pensamiento que el Nameku.

-" bien suerte "- y con eso, el peliverde se fue volando de ahi dejando a los ninjas solos.

-" estan listos chicos? "- dijo serio el Uzumaki mayor sonriendo como el suelo temblaba un poco dando señal que algo grande se acercaba a ellos.

-" si "- dijeron los Gennin listos para batallar ante todo al tiempo que miles de robots que parecían ir corriendo iban hacia ellos..

Cosa que cuando notaron esto el viejo equipo 7 estos atinaron a morderse un dedo cada uno

-" derribarlos y avanzar... mantengan eso claro "- dijo el Uchiha.

-" además de eso, tenemos la ventaja del lugar, no podemos dejarlo todo a Gohan y Piccoro esto "- dijo el Uzumaki.

-" y para eso deberemos estar ante todo listos para lo que viene a nuestro máximo potencial "- dijo la haruno mientras ella junto a los demas ponían sus manos en el suelo para que de un momento a otro.

Poff

Poff

Poff

Tres grandes bolas de humo se formarán y de estas tres grandes animales salieran y de estos se encontraran los ninjas justo sobre su cabeza.

Uno se trataba de un sapo anaranjado con una pipa en su boca y una expresion de pocos amigos, otro era una serpiente morada de gran tamaño que finalizaba a la perfección con el sapo en tamaño, y por último una gran babosa blanca y con algunas rayas rosas y azules por su cuerpo.

-" es hora "- dijeron al ver a los robots llegar y estos ir contra ello, cosa que también atinaron todos los ninjas junto con ahora las tres invocaciones en el lugar acompañandolos.

DE REGRESO CON GOHAN

-" aahhh "- fue el grito del Sayayin mientras con una fuerte patada lograba mandar a volar a Cooler que sólo atinó a salir volando varios metros en el aire.

El cual, en medio de ser lanzado, usando su teletransportacion, desapareció y apareció atrás del Sayayin tratando fe darle un golpe, pero este estando un paso adelante logró bloquear el ataque con una de sus manos.

-" No caeré en tus garras Cooler "- dijo enojado el Son en su estado de Super Sayayin que se dio vuelta y le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón para después una fuerte combinación de ataques hasta que finalmente una fuerte patada que lo volvió a decender al suelo impactando a este con fuerza.

-" (maldición... es más fuerte de lo que pensé) "- fue el pensamiento de metal Cooler -" (creo que...ocupare más de lo que tengo ahora) "- fue el pensamiento de metal Cooler mientras sus ojos se iluminaron un poco más de lo normal para después volver como antes al ver bajar al Son frente a el.

-" esto se acabó, no puedo perder tiempo "- dijo serio el Son listo para acabar con esta batalla con si siguiente ataque.

-" pues adelante Sayayin, hora de que sufras el castigo de tu padre.. como dicen.. "- dijo Cooler sonriendo -" el pecado del padre suele transmitirse a sus descendientes "- y con esto, este salió volando hacia el Son, el cual atinó a responder, tal como el maniático Cooler y Goku en su primer y último encuentro cara a cara.

/

FIN DEL CAPITULO

/

INICIO DE OPENING

/

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

 **Caprichosa eres tú**

 **Muchas veces lose**

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

 **No te importan los demás**

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

 **Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..**

 **¿porque te comportas así?**

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

 **Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue**

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

 **La gente te daña, no lo comprendes**

 **Y te hacen llorar, angustiada estas**

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

 **Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás**

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

 **Porque yo estaré ahí**

 **Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!**

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

 **Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida**

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en super sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

 **Cuenta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!!!**

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

 **Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...**

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

 **Mientras vivas aquí!!!...**

(Se ve el abrazo de despedida que Sarada le duo al son antes de que este usará la máquina para "irse" de su mundo)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

 **FIN DEL ENDING**

 **AVANCES**

/

 **Gohan**

: Hola soy Gohan! *enojado* este tal Cooler tiene mucha habilidades que no entiendo, pero pronto verá lo que soy capaz

 **Cooler** : yo no diría eso sayayin de esa forma tan simple jajajajajaj

 **Gohan** : QUE?!?!

 **Sarada y Gohan** : en el próximo capítulo! **EL VERDADERO PODER DE COOLER**

 **.** **Cooler** : preparate Sayayin

/

 **FIN DE AVANCE**

/

 **BIEN CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA DE ESTE CAPITULO Y MAS SER MAS CORTO A DIFERENCIA DEL ANTERIOR, AL PRINCIPIO PENSABA HACER LARGO EL CAPITULO, PERO DECIDÍ ACORTARLO PARA MEJORAR UN POCO EN LA PELEA QUE ES ALGO QUE AUN DEBL MEJORAR, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, SI NO ANTES DECIRLES ALGO, E DECICIDO _HACER EL PRIMER ESPECIAL DEL FIC_ , Y PARA ELLO USTEDES VOTARÁN CUAL DE LAS SIGUIENTES OPCIONES PARA EL CAPITULO ESPACIAL, Y ESAS SON:**

-Especial Preguntas y Respuestas (comenten la pregunta y a quien? desde aqui, como en cuentas de youtube donde lo publiquen el fic)

-Especial estilo SD

-Especial algun evento festivo

 **NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE AL FINAL LAS HARE LAS HARE TODAS, SIN MAS ME DESPIDO, AQUI JWORLD LES DICE**

 **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS!!!!!!!!**


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

**BUENA GENTE! LAMENTO LA DEMORA NUEVAMENTE, PERO AQUI ESTA UN CAPITULO Y TAMBIEN DECIR QUE ESTOY UN POCO DECEPCIONADO, TUVIERON MAS DE UNA SEMANA PARA ELEJIR QUE ESPECIAL HACER Y SOLO E TENIDO UNA VOTACION POR EL USUARIO "Bosket7" ÚNICAMENTE, RECUERDEN, QUE LAS OPCIONES SON:**

\- **ESPECIAL SD** **\- ESPECIAL ALGUN EVENTO ESPECIAL (digan cual)** **\- PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS (pregunta y a quien)** **RECUERDEN, AL FINAL LOS 3 ESPECIALES SERAN HECHOS PERO SE TOMARA IMPORTANCIA AL QUE TENGA MAS APOLLO, CON ELLO AHORA SI CONTINUAMOS CON LO BUENO, COMENTARIOS!!!!!!**

 ** _ericsofly2_**

Gracias!

 ** _q_**

-" claro "q" traeré más capítulos "- dijo el creador del fic sonriendo.

-" querías hacer ese juego de palabras desde que viste el nombre verdad? "- pregunto la pareja del creador del fic viendo a su novio que río nervioso.

-" para que te digo no, si si "- dijo Jworld riendo nervioso.

 ** _Erichan_**

Pues aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste jeje

 ** _Csar_**

Me alegra que te guste!

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Jeje gracias queria hacerle homenaje a Naruto Shippuden , y creo que lo hize algo bien supongo.

 ** _Bosket7_**

Gracias y ya sabes como es, no aparece por un largo rato, llega, nos vende humos a todos y le quitan el prota jeje.

Y por cierto GRACIAS POR VOTAR, como dijo una vez un gran hombre " una buena persona, hace la diferencia "

 ** _DobleDossis37_**

-" ( está parte de mi vida .. esta, pequeña parte.. se llama... felicidad ) "- fue la reacción del creador del fic con una gran sonrisa en su cara al ver un dibujo hecho a base de su fic.

Ya enserio gracias DobleDosis, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

 **BIEN AHORA QUE ACABAMOS LOS COMENTARIOS... COMENZEMOS!!!!**

/

 **INICIO OPENING**

/

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

 **Ven toma mi mano**

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

 **Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad**

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

 **En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.**

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

 **Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi**

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

 **Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar**

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad**

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

 **Talvez sigas pensando en el**

 **No puedo yo saberlo**

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

 **Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear**

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

 **En mi lo hallaras!**

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

 **Mi corazón encantado brilla**

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

 **Del universo que ambición a todos conocer**

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

(Se veía al Son y Uchiha tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente ruborizadas y que esta mire a otro lado)

 **Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad**

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

/

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

/

 **INICIO AVANCE**

/

Hoy en te lo resumo así nomas **UNA CHICA DE OJOS ROJOS EN DRAGON** **BALL** capítulo 20

Las cosas se quedaron justo donde las dejo el capítulo anterior, con una Batalla entre Gohan y Cooler, los ninjas contra los robots junto con Piccoro, y Vegeta pues..

NI-NO.. NI NOTICIAS

Y a pesar de haber leves enfrentamientos como el de los ninjas contra los robots, como el de la batalla entre Gohan y Cooler.

(Uno dos.. Ultraviolento... uno dos ULTRAVIOLENTO!... Y AHORA QUE PASA! HEY HEY! Y AHOR QUE PASA...RAAAA!)

Que en el proceso, demuestra que no sólo tiene un cuerpo más duro que el de la roca, si no que tiene múltiples habilidades que serán mostradas como avanza la trama.

Como el no sentir dolor.

(Se ve como Gohan le daba un golpe pero este simplemente no ponía algún gesto de dolor)

Poder teletransportarse.

(Se ve como este usa la teletransportacion contra Gohan dándole varios golpes)

Y la capacidad de ser aveces un frío calculador como el padrino y otras veces como un completo Psycho Killer creando los momentos más dramáticos y por consecuentes mejor actuados en el capítulo.

(Se ve a Cooler en el momento que está hablando con Gohan)

Pero lo más importante de este capítulo es el flashback de como Cooler paso a convertirse en un terminator.

Resulta que hace años...

(Trancision)

El y Goku tenían una Batalla Ultra violenta en el planeta yadrat, pero como ya pise esa cancion pondré una Batalla que quede más a la perfección.

(Insertar: naruto ost 1- turn over)

(Tururururu cha cha cha tururu chaa cha cha)

Tras un rato Cooler demuestra una superioridad contra Goku el cual está apuntó de perder, y en ese momento Goku recibe una revelación que lo hará caerse de orto, levantarse otra vez y caerse de orto de nuevo.

Frezzer seguía vivo

(OMGGGGGGG!!!!!)

(QUE ESTA PASANDO DOCTOR QUE ESTA PASANDO?!)

Tras esto Goku se recalienta, imagínate el causante de la muerte de sus amigos sigue vivo y con eso pasa a la fase del Super Sayayin.. la cual a pesar de no ser la primera vez que aparece en el fic es muy epica.

Datos que serán de importancia para este capítulo:

1\. Piccoro se fue a el extraño objeto de Metal en busca de los Namekus raptados.

2\. Gohan no sabe quién es Cooler.

3\. En medio de la pelea los ninjas invocaron a Aoda, Gamakichi y Katsuyu.

/

 **FIN DEL AVANCE**

/

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **EL VERDADERO PODER DE COOLER**

/

-" ( gracias a la ira, volví a pasar a la fase del Super Sayayin una vez más, y tras esto, nuestra batalla volvió a reanudarse) "- seguía narrando el Son al Kaio recordando aún su batalla que tuvo con Cooler años atrás.

-" maldito! "- grito con fuerza Cooler lanzándose contra el ahora Super Sayayin Goku, poniendo una mano atrás suyo en forma de puño para despues al estar en frente del Son moverla adelante para que impacte contra la pared de este que no parecía mostrar ninguna muestra de detenerlo.

Y más cuando el golpe llegó impactando directamente a la cara del Son que este simplemente se inmutó sin mostrar ninguna muestra de dolor.

-" Que?! "- dijo confundido Cooler al ver que su golpe no le hacía daño a su oponente, e incluso estaba poniendo algo más fe presión tratando de avanzar pero tampoco nada -" Grrr "- dijo con enojo el Demonio del frio separando su puño de la cara de su oponente para después tratar de darle una fuerte patada a su costado, que, logró bloquear simplemente levantando su mano unos milisegundos antes que le impactará para la sorpresa de Cooler.

Lo siguiente que trato Cooler fue atacarlo de diferentes lugares pero siempre era igual como si un juego programado se tratara.

Si lo atacaba directamente a la cara no ponía defensa, pero tampoco mostraba ni dolor o que retrocediera.

Si lo atacaba con patadas usaba con simpleza sus codos para detenerlo.

Si pensaba atacarle en su estomago lo bloqueaba con una mano como si nada.

No importa que, no importa de qué lugar lo vaya atacando o que tan fuerte lo haga, terminaban sino siendo bloqueados, impactando con el Son que no le imitaba.

-" toma esto "- dijo con fuerza Cooler y bastante enojo cargando un fuerte golpe final en contra del super Sayayin que para su vista el ataque lo veía a una velocidad un poco más lento que la velocidad normal.

Pooooooooooooommmm

-" Esperaba que tu verdadero poder fuera algo más extraordinario, pero apenas igualas el 70% porciento de Frezzer "- dijo seriamente el Sayayin que tenía sujetada la mano de Cooler con bastante fuerza, y que provocó ese enorme sonido de hace unos instantes.

-" grr "- fue el leve rugido de molestia de Cooler viendo enojado al Sayayin que seguía inerte en su lugar.

-" bien entonces es mi turno "- dijo el Son tranquilamente poniéndose en pose de pelea, cosa que hizo que Cooler se pusiera en pose de pelea tambien listo para atacar.

Pero jamás espero que el Golpe llegará sin previo aviso justo en su estómago que terminó incrustado en su cara haciendo que este retrocediera bastantes metros atrás y que se sujetara la cara con dolor usando sus dos manos, cosa que aprovechó Goku para darle ahora una fuerte parada en el estomago a su atacante que no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento por un par de segundos, junto con un inmenso dolor en su cara y estómago.

Desde ese entonces la completa ventaja y confianza de Cooler fueron dejadas en el pasado, siendo ahora más un simple saco de pelea para le Sayayin, que le daba miles de golpes sin parar hasta que finalmente lo termino por mandar a estrellar al sólido suelo creando un gran cráter justo donde callo.

/

 **EN EL PRESENTE**

/

Se veía a Metal Cooler, incrustado en el suelo en un cráter que en unos instantes salió de este -" (como esperaba, es bastante fuerte, con mi poder actual no podré con el, deberé hacer algunas auto mejoras.. pero por el momento debo tratar de ver que tanto me permite la estrella biget) "- fue lo último que dijo antes de este desaparecer de su lugar usando la técnica de la teletransportacion.

De un momento a otro, este apareció en diferentes lugares, obviamente con el fin de distraer al Son que andaba fijando su vista en cada segundo en donde iba su oponente, hasta que esté aprovechó la tanta concentración del Son para tratar de darle un golpe en la espalda.

-" no caeré con eso "- dijo serio el Son que sorpresivamente había sujetado con su mano derecha el ataque, como si hubiera predecido donde lo atacarian.

-" que?! "- dijo incrédulo Cooler volviendo a desaparecer con la teletransportacion pero nuevamente detenido por el pelinegro con su mano.

-" mi padre también domina esa técnica, si entrenas muchas veces contra un oponente que la domina a la perfeccion en algun momento deberas hallar el patron en este "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el Son para el enojo de Cooler.

-" que estupidez nadie puede predecir algo así "- dijo Cooler que desapareció una vez más tratando de dar otro golpe de sorpresa al son pero nuevamente este lo bloqueo una vez más, para la sorpresa del extraño robot.

-" pues llegó uno "- dijo el pelinegro sólo para después dar otro golpe a Cooler el cual causó que este volviera a caer al suelo creando otro cráter para después el híbrido volar con fuerza al suelo tratando de dar una patada al demonio del frío que al notar eso volvió a usar la teletransportacion, desapareciendo justo antes que el Son le rematara, apareciendo varios metros de pie en el sólido suelo, para momentos después ponerse en frente suyo el Híbrido.

-" (no puedo perder más tiempo esto debe acabar ahora) "- pensó para si mismo el Son sabiendo que en estos instantes los demás debían seguir peleando contra inmensas hordas de robot, así que no podía quedarse a pelear un largo tiempo aquí.

-" no te confíes Sayayin "- decía Cooler con una sonrisa -" ( quizás no es momento de probar esto.. pero es lo único que me queda, es todo o nada )"- se dijo para si mismo Metal Cooler mientras sus ojos brillaban unos momentos, como si tuviera algo en mente.

-" aaahhhh! "- fue el grito del Son volando a gran velocidad contra Metal Cooler mientras era rodeado por una aura dorada y con un puño cerrado al frente.

-" adelante Sayayin"- retaba de una forma bastante segura el demonio del frío al Híbrido mientras colocaba sus manos adelante suyo para bloquear el ataque del pelinegro, aunque no era exactamente solo por ello, para momentos después todo iluminadas más gracias a la aura del Sayayin que ya estaba cerca del demonio de frío.

Sólo para unos instantes después llegar a la ecena que dejaría a muchos anonadados.

Como si en camara lenta se tratara, se podia ver al joven Son varios metros de haber pasado al demonio del frío, con una mano al frente y una expresión sería en su cara, mientras atrás suyo se encontraba Metal Cooler, o lo que quedaba de el, ya que su cuerpo había sido destruido por la mitad, mostrando que su interior sólo está repleto de puros cables y engranajes como si un robot se tratara, ademas de reflejar una verdadera expresion de dolor en su cara, la cual también estaba partida a la mitad, mientras que sus manos se hayaban en el suelo también ya separadas de sus cuerpo, haciendo leves movimientos como si tuvieran conciencia propia, todo esto junto a todo el cuerpo mientras parecía que por su boca apenas podía decir cosas inentendibles, o más exacto un extraño y muy apenas oible quejido de dolor.

-" fuiste un oponente muy fuerte, pero desde que pase al Super Sayayin deduje que podría sin problemas contra mi "- dijo serio el Son poniéndose en una posición relajada aún dándole la espalda a su oponente que sólo seguía haciendo quejidos de dolor -" bien no pienso tardar más acabaré esto ahora "- dijo serio el Son dándose finalmente vuelta y poner sus dos manos a su costado con el fin de lanzar un último ataque a su oponente.

-" ja... "- fue el sonido que dijo una parte de la boca de Metal Cooler cosa que apenas logró escuchar el Son -" jaja.. "- volvía a hablar aunque en este caso se notaba que era una pequeña carcajada -" jajajajajajajajajaja "- empezó a reirse de forma maniática Cooler para el desagrado y algo de terror de Gohan, al ver como al parecer su rival había caído en la locura misma.

-" no veo la gracias que te da tu muerte, pero no me harás perder más tiempo "- dijo tratando de recomponerse el Son ya cargando el ataque creado por el maestro roshi, aunque varias gotas a causa de sus nervios .

-" jajajajajajajaja "- seguía riéndose de forma maniática Cooler mientras para la sorpresa del Sayayin vio como una parte del cuerpo de Cooler parecían que los cables le empezarán a extenderse como si unas extrañas membranas se tratarán -" jajajajajajajaja "- seguía riéndose Cooler al tiempo que su cuerpo se regeraba y no sólo una parte, sino que su otro lado cortado junto con sus dos manos en el suelo también empezaron a hacer el mismo procedimiento, que sus cables que ahora parecían extrañas arterias se salieran de su cuerpo y empezarán a formar uno nuevo, todo ante un shokeado Sayayin que se quedó viendo la ecena con varias gotas de sudor en su cara para después adoptar una expresión de enojo combinada con algo de miedo.

-" esto no es bueno "- dijo para su mismo el Sayayin que volvió a centrarse en el ataque que estaba haciendo hace unos instantes, ante todo no dejaría a Cooler hacer lo que sea que hacia -" Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Haaaaa!!! "- fue el ataque que lanzó el Sayayin lo las rápido que pudo hacia Cooler tratando de impedir lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

De un segundo a otro se vio una gran explosión justo donde estaba Cooler, en otras palabras, había recibido el ataque de lleno, cosa que por unos momentos alegró al Sayayin, sin embargo al tratarse de un tipo androide contra lo que se enfrentaba debía ver en persona si acabo con su oponente.

Lentamente, el polvo provocado por la explosión de hace unos momentos se fue disipando, dejando la vista lo que sobró del ataque del híbrido, todo esto ante la vista del híbrido que mantenía una pose firme esperando el resultado, pero al disiparse el humo por completo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos no más poder mientras más gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara.

-" jajaja como esperaba, tu estúpido Sayayin, no entiendes lo que te estás enfrentando "- dijo con una gran sonrisa metal Cooler que para la sorpresa del pelinegro estaba ya reconstruido de pies a cabeza y volteandolo a ver al Super Sayayin que se había quedado en la misma posición de cuando lanzó el kameha -" ya no me encuentro encerrado solamente en mi fantastica herencia de los demonios del frio.. "- dijo el androide mientras se podían verse 3 siluetas más atrás suyo -" si no... el gran milagro que me concibió la estrella biget!!!! "- fue el grito de Metal Cooler mientras las 3 siluetas se ponían a sus lados o atrás suyo, tratándose nada más y nada menos que otros 3 Metal Cooler's totalmente idénticos al original todos viendo con una sonrisa al pelinegro que no podía creer que ahora su hace poco único enemigo fueran ahora 4.

-" c-como es posible "- se dijo a si mismo el Son incrédulo viendo a sus nuevos oponentes sólo para después reaccionar un poco y ponerse en posición de pelea mientras veía con enojo y algo de miedo a sus ahora rivales.

-" te lo explicaré Sayayin "- dijo otro de los metal Cooler para la sorpresa y enojo del Sayayin al no sólo ver que su apariencia era la misma, sino que compartían tambien la misma voz -" la estrella biget nos a permitido este milagro "- dijo el otro Metal Cooler.

-" ( estrella biget) "- pensó para si mismo el híbrido para momentos después recordar cuando estaba en el espacio teniendo una mejor vista del planeta, y con ello el extraño objeto de Metal que parecía irse esparciendo en el planeta poco a poco -" te refieres a ese objeto de Metal que se esparce por el planeta? "- pregunto el Son tratando de ver si la hipótesis que le llegó a la cabeza era verdad.

-" diste en lo cierto Sayayin, felicidades "- dijo con una voz bastante sarcástica Cooler mientras dos de sus copias aplaudían como si hubiera hecho una gran hacaña cosa que de a poco sólo lograba enfurecer más al Son -" y ahora por la pregunta del millón, que crees que hace la estrella biget a namekusei y a cada habitante que es llevado a ahí? "- dijo nuevamente Cooler para que el Sayayin se quede callado por unos momentos tratando de buscar una explicación, pero simplemente su cabeza estaba en blanco -" oh que lastima, as perdido tu oportunidad de ser millonario "- hablo Cooler mientras el resto de Cooler simplemente le aplaudían un poco como si unas condolencias se tratarán -" bien déjame explicarte "- empezó a hablar el androide -" la estrella biget es la mayor pieza de tecnología en todo el universo conocido, fue creado hace mucho en un tiempo muy lejano por una raza avanzada con el fin de crear una inmensa autopia.

/

 **FLASHBACK**

/

Se veía una gran ciudad de varios habitantes de apariencia humanoide en un mundo donde todo, desde casas, suelo, e incluso cosas como árboles eran de puro metal -" ( al principio fue un éxito, pero como cada cosa, siguió esparciendose de a poco tratando de apollar en esparcir una completa utopia donde el único dirijiente sería el mismo ) "- decía Cooler para momentos después cambiar a la ecena de como las personas caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad.

Eso sí no fuera por diferentes robots equipados con bastantes armas visibles en cada parte de la ciudad como si una amenaza se tratara, a tan grado que en un momento, un joven niño que iba caminando con su padre terminó tropetandose por estar más fijado la vista en los robots, los cuales, cuando le vieron caer al suelo pensaron que se trataba de una amenaza, apuntando todos sus armas hacia el niño, que se había quedado en el suelo asustado mientras su padre lo había empezado a abrazar de forma protectora sabiendo que pasaría momentos después.

 **BANBANBANBANBANBANBANBANBANG**

-" (al final lo vieron una amenaza, en otras palabras, ese gran potencial desperdiciado porque no pudieron aceptar ese pequeño sacrificio de paz) "- narraba aún Cooler ahora lleno a una ecena donde se veía un gran cohete salir de la estratosfera de un planeta y dentro de este, en una caja fuerte, se hayaba cada complejo circuito que formaba la estrella biget -"( pero.. eso no lo detendría )"- dijo Cooler mientras se veían todos los circuitos empezar a emanar varios rayos de luz mientras la caja fuerte parecía a rodearla a su alrededor más como si un campo de fuerza se tratara, seguido de cada metal en la nave -" ( y así.. RENACIO!) "- se siguió viendo la imagen de como cada metal se seguia juntando de a poco hasta que finalmente sólo quedó como un completo objeto de Metal de una forma esferica perfecta, de un tamaño no tan grande pero aceptable.

-" ( por años la estrella biget estuvo en el espacio, adquiriendo cada metal que estuviste a su alcanze y agregandolo a su bella composición, sin embargo, al no tener ahora una razón por que servir, simplemente era un joven e inocente niño en este terrible universo )"- siguió hablando Cooler mientras se veía como de a poco más metales terminaban uniéndose hasta que llegó a tener casi el mismo tamaño que una luna pequeña -" ( hasta que me encontró )"- en un momento a otro se vio como un moribundo Cooler en su forma final se hayaba en el espacio, con un inmenso sangrado en todo su cuerpo y con la falta de una pierna y brazo -" (y si preguntas como llegue a ese lugar en esa situación Sayayin..) "- siguió hablando Cooler.

/

 **AÑOS ATRAS**

 **BATALLA EN YADRAT**

/

-"( fue por tu padre! )"- fue el comentario del demonio del frío al Son mientras recordaba como había acabado en esa situación.

-" ahh.. no.. ah... puedo.. ah.. perder ah.. contra ti! "- dijo enojado Cooler al Super Sayayin Goku, mientras se veía que tenía varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo, varias partes donde sangraba bastante, en incluso uno de sus cuernos superiores estaba destrozado.

-" pues demuestralo que ya me están hartando tus lloriqueos "- dijo secamente Goku pero demostrando una leve cara burlona al ver como ganaba que la expresión de odio de Cooler aumentará.

Cooler le vio fijamente empezando a atacarlo, no importa que, acabaría con ese mono, se aseguraría que su corazón dejara de latir, aunque fuera por...

-" sabes que... yo también estoy harto de esta batalla "- dijo lentamente Cooler mientras levantaba su mano para momentos después una esfera naranja aparecer de esta ante el Sayayin que no hacía ningún movimiento o gesto de pánico ante ello -" porque puedo simplemente "- de un momento a otro la esfera creció de gran tamaño siendo el doble que el ataque anterior de Cooler hacia el planeta -" DESTRUIRTE CON ESTE PLANETA!!!! "- dijo de forma sorpresiva el demonio del frío para que Goku reaccionará pero fue demasiado tarde.

De un momento a otro Cooler bajo con fuerza su mano, causando que la esfera de energia también bajará pero esta no iba a Goku, sino más exacto a la superficie del suelo.

-" maldito! "- dijo con enojo Goku corriendo a la dirección donde cayó el ataque poniéndose bajo de este y con sus manos abiertas tratar de bloquear el ataque.

-" puede que hayas logrado regresar mi ataque anterior "- dijo Cooler sonriendo mientras se posiciona a encima del ataque -" pero no pienso dejarte la oportunidad "- y con ello volvió a centrar mas energía en su mano que estaba en frente suyo que apuentaba directo a la bola ya antes lanzada, como si tratara de darle más energía.

Por unos momentos, Cooler no pudo evitar sonreir, despues de todo si el Sayayin muriera o no con el planeta, sería incapaz de sobrevivir en el espacio, muriendo igualmente, finalmente pudo sentir que la balanza se hubiera puesto a su lado, como si hubieran puesto algo pesadode su lado.

-" ka...me "- hasta que tuvo un presentimiento como que del lado del son hubieran puesto algo más pesado -" ka...me..ha..me "- se seguía hollendo mientras de podía ver una extraña luz provenir justo abajo del ataque cosa que sólo significó algo -" hhhaaaaaaaaaaa! "- fue el gran grito del Son mientras lanzaba su ataque más conocido a la esfera de gran tamaño causando que está retrocediera lentamente y fuera en dirección al demonio del frío.

-" que?! "- dijo incrédulo el demonio del frío ahora usando dos manos para tratar que la esfera se mantuviese en su lugar pero esta de a poco retrocedia, hasta que Cooler lo tenía en sus manos el ataque que daba todas sus fuerzas para no retroceder con el -" esto no... puede ser.. posible!!! "- dijo con fuerza Cooler al ver como a pesar de seguir poniendo presión en el ataque iba retrocediendo, aumentando su velocidad de poco a poco mientras el ataque siguió, saliendo del planeta y empezando a moverse por el infinito espacio, donde en el proceso, el cuerpo de Cooler estaba siendo absorbido por el ataque, iniciando por sus manos hasta que finalmente entró todo su cuerpo a la esfera -" ( no moriré así.. recuerda Sayayin.. NO MORIRE ASI!! ) "- trato de alientarse a si mismo Cooler que sobreviera al ataque, pero sus esperanzas se disiparon cuando su cuerpo empezaba a evaporizarse junto a una inmensa...

 **BBBOOOOMMM**

De una inmensa explosión provocada por el ataque mientras en el planeta de los yadrat un serio Goku veía al cielo viendo como lejos del planeta, una inmensa luz naranja que se veía en todos los planetas cercanos ahí, sólo para momentos después sentir como si le hubieran disparado cientos de tranquilizantes, ya que de un segundo a otro su cuerpo completo cayó al suelo al tiempo que su pelo y ojos volvían al color anterior, dando a entender que había quedado completamente agotado.

-" jeje... creo que.. eso es todo "- dijo apenas el Sayayin con la cara en el suelo pero expresando una sonrisa combinada con una leve expresión de dolor para momentos después caer inconciente, crellendo que había librado a todo el universo de la maldad del hermano del emperador del mal...

/

 **ACTUALIDAD**

 **PLANETA DEL KAIO DEL NORTE**

/

-" pero creo que me equivoque "- dijo serio el Sayayin Puro viendo desde el mundo de Kaiosama sujetando el hombro de su propietario para ver la batalla entre los ahora Cooler's y su hijo -" cuando me Cure, pareció que finalmente logre dominar el Super Sayayin, y tras esto, me fui a la tierra con el fin del pelear con Frezzer, y el resto ya lo sabes "- dijo Goku a su maestro que estaba entre analizando la historia de Goku y tambien viendo la batalla entre Gohan y Metal Cooler.

-" es muy difícil de Creer Goku que el ser más peligroso por un largo tiempo del universo tuviese un hermano no tan conocido, pero ahora que Cooler a confesado como se convirtió, además de que este mismo a acepté que es su hermano te creo "- admitió el kaio del Norte -" y hablando de el, su habilidad gracias a esa estrella es moustrosamente increíble "- dijo el kaio viendo la batalla.

-" de el no me preocupo tanto "- dijo Goku que cambio su expresión sería a una leve sonrisa -" no es tan fuerte, y si Gohan usa todo su poder lo acabaría de golpe "- dijo Goku seguro.

-" no te confíes Goku "- dijo Kaiosama -" Gohan es fuerte, pero aún no demuestra controlarlo por compelto, ademas, se enfrenta a un guerrero que no conocemos como pelea o sus habilidades, por como actúa y reacciona en la batalla, se nota que el también está viendo lo que puede hacer "- analizó la situación el peli azul.

El pelinegro sólo se quedó callado por unos segundos, pensó si las palabras que dijo su maestro podrían pensar hasta que tuvo un último pensamiento antes de volver a ver la pelea -" (suerte hijo) "- .

/

 **EN NAMEKUSEI**

 **CON PICCORO**

/

-" finalmente llegue "- dijo serio el Nameku aterrizando en el sólido suelo estando en frente suyo la monstruosa estrella biget, la cual, era de un tamaño que dejaría en ridículo los estadios más grandes del mundo entero todos juntos -" ah! "- fue el grito de Piccoro mientras lanza un rayo de su mano a una pared causando una explosión donde al disiparse el humo se vio como causó un agujero, el cual fue usado como el Nameku como entrada al no encontrar otro medio de entrada.

El interior de la nave también era muy llamativo, todo compuesto de puros metales y iluminado, pero habiendo sólo un pasillo y en el miles de cuartos sin alguna puerta y algo dejando ver su interior que también estaban vacíos.

-" en que clase de lugar estoy "- se cuestiono el Namekiano viendo de pies a cabeza el lugar antes de que tuviera un presentimiento -" eh? Esas energías.. "- dijo Piccoro viendo al final del pasillo sintiendo unas energías al final, los cuales parecían ser de.. -" Namekianos! "- grito con fuerza y enojo Piccoro que fue rodeado de golpe de una aura blanca e ir volando a gran velocidad a donde sentía esas precensias.

Tras unos momentos el Nameku siguió volando hasta que finalmente llegó a una habitación que a diferencia de otras está si estaba cerrada, donde sin pensarlo de un fuerte puñetazo destruyó la puerta, permitiéndole haci el acceso al lugar.

El Nameku entró de la forma mas tranquila posible en la habitación que a diferencia de todas las ya vistas por el, de forma lenta, el peliverde estaba caminando en el lugar, haciendo que un "paf" "paf" se escuchara al andar proveniente de sus zapatos, y que resonar como un gran echo como si la habitación estuviera vacía.

-"{ ayuda... }"- dijo apenas una voz entre las sombras, sin embargo, gracias al oído del Namekiano eso bastó para captarlo -"{ ayuda }"- volvió a hablar la voz al Namekiano que seguía caminando por la habitación.

-" grr.. donde andan? "- cuestiono confundido el Nameku viendo a sus lados hasta que escuchó por tercera vez la voz, aunque en este caso.

-" aaaahhhh! "- fue el grito de dolor de una voz al tiempo que varios rayos ilumiaban una parte del lugar dándole la vista al Nameku que abrió sus ojos a no más poder.

Frente a el había un Nameku, el cual, estaba en un estado de casi muerte, reflejado por sus varias heridas en el cuerpo, varias partes de su ropa destruida y algo quemadas además de bastante sangre morada saliendo por su boca y ojos, mientras que sus cuatro extremidades estaban siendo sujetas cada uno por varios hilos de metal que estaban conectados al techo y suelo y al tiempo que varios rayos rodeaban al Namekiano, que sólo seguía gritando de dolor.

Sin perder tiempo, Piccoro con sus manos hizo cuatro fuertes tajos en cada hilo, destruyendolos y causando que el Nameku caega de golpe en el suelo con una respiración agitada.

-" te encuentras bien? "- pregunto de forma cortada el Nameku proveniente de la tierra al otro Namekiano mientras se ponía en rodillas para estar a su altura.

-" ya.. no tengo energías "- dijo apenas el Nameku -" mis fuerzas... mi ki... mi sangre.. no tengo nada "- dijo el Namek escupiendo algo de sangre y hablando de un forma muy cortada gracias a su estado.

-" donde están los demás Namekuseis raptados responde "- dijo secamente Piccoro, si se preocupaba por el estado de los demás habitantes de su tierra de origen.

Lo unico que atino a hacer el Nameku mal herido fue voltear a más aldenta de la habitación, la cual, seguía pérdida en la completa oscuridad.

Ante la duda y Curiosidad, centrando su energía en una mano, Piccoro centro un poco en una energía en una mano, causando que una esfera de energía apareciera, no lo suficiente para iluminar toda la sala, aunque si para ver aunque sea un poco de lo que había en la oscuridad, lo cual shokeo por completo al Piccoro que abrió los ojos a no más poder mientras se quedaba sin palabras.

Cientos de Namekianos, todos sujetos de sus 4 extremidades por cables de los techos y suelo, y para el mayor enojo del peliverde... ninguno con pañales de vida.

(Insertar: Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack 14)

-" llegaste tarde... "- dijo apenas el Nameku que volvió a llamar la atención a Piccoro -" cuando nos raptaron...nos llevaron aquí... y nos drenaron.. hasta que no quedó nada que dar... soy... lo único que queda "- dijo el Nameku mientras lágrimas por su impotencia de no evitar los grutos de dolor de sus hermanos -" niños, ancianos, no tuvo piedad con ninguno... los mataron sin piedad "- siguió hablando mientras sus lagrimas seguian cayendo por su cara, acompañada de algo de sangre -" por favor... ya no puedo vivir con esto.. por favor.. solo quiero estar en paz "- dijo para la sorpresa de Piccoro que estaba en duda de que hacer -" porfavor... matame.. matame.. porfavor.. "- seguía pidiendo el Nameku.

-" no ruegues nunca, rogar es de cobardes "- dijo secamente Piccoro -" cuando acabe esto, serán recusitados con las esferas del Dragon pero por el momento "- y con esto, Piccoro acerco sus manos a la cara del Nameku -" te quitaré este dolor que estas cargando, y yo lo cargare en tu lugar "- dijo Piccoro antes de...

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

 **CRACK**

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" no fuiste un Guerrero "- hablo para si mismo Piccoro -" junto con miles de los Namekus que fueron traídos a fuerzas aquí y eso lo se, como que luchaste para liberarte hasta tu ultimo aliento "- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo viendo al ya muerto Nameku -" ni tu, ni sus muertes habrán sido embano, eso lo prometo, los vengare "- dijo Piccoro decidió y seguro de su decisión.

-" que conmovedor "- hablo una voz por la puerta de la habitación haciendo que el Nameku que le hablo.

-" tu.. pero estabas con... "- hablo Piccoro sólo para luego dejar eso de a lado y verlo enojado -" Sabes que! No importa! Acabaré contigo! "- dijo con enojo Piccoro mientras era rodeado por una aura blanca.

-" adelante Nameku "- hablo el sujeto al Nameku que enojado se lanzó contra el, cargando con el peso de la ira de miles de namekus muertos.

(Fin del soundtrack)

/

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

/

-" cuantos más vienen? "- dijo serio el pelinegro Uchiha clavando con fuerza su espada en un robot que estaba bajo suyo, justo en su ojo rompiendolo al contacto.

-" por el momento...no lose Katsuyu detectarse algo? "- pregunto algo agitada la ex-haruno a su invocadora que estaba en su hombro una versión pequeña de su invocación, también como los demás ninjas presentes.

-" Una oleada mas.. se aproxima.. estan a 8 km, pero a su velocidad llegarán en unos minutos "- dijo la babosa a cada uno de los presentes mientras por una pequeña versión suya que estaba a esa distancia escondida en unas rocas veía a cientos de robots volando y corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban con unas intenciones nada seguras.

-" Gamakichi, crees poder resistir aún más tiempo "- pregunto el Uzumaki mayor a su invocación que se mantenía en pie, sin embargo, tenía varios cortés y rasguños en su cuerpo, aunque ninguno notorio.

-" que bromeas? Me siento Joven de nuevo ase mucho que no tenía una pelea así desde años "- dijo el gran sapo que no parecía retirarse.

-" y tu aoda puedes proseguir también "- pregunto el Uchiha a su invocación que también afirmó que no tendría problemas en seguir -" bien aldelante chicos, a sus posiciones "- dijo el Uchiha para que todos se colocarán en las respectivas invocaciones para prepararse para este próximo ataque.

De un momento a otro cada uno de los presentes se quedó callados, como si esperarán que algo ocurriera, un minuto paso, y todos siguieron inertes en su lugar, al tiempo que varias pisadas no tan lejos de ahi se podían escuchar, otro minuto paso y las pisadas junto con leves temblores se escuchaban con más fuerza, causando que algunos de los presentes tuvieran varias gotas de sudor y más al ver a los robots ya en la distancia bastante cerca de ellos.

-" ahora! "- grito con fuerza el Rubio mayor al ver a los robots llegar en frente de ellos.

-" si! "- dijo Gamakichi para sorpresivamente dar un poderoso salto cayendo en medio de los robot, y en consecuente, aplastando algunos de ellos.

De un momento a otro antes que algún otro robot pudiera contestar, aoda rodeo por toda su circuferencia a Gamakichi, destruyendo algunos robots que trataron de escaralar al sapo desde el suelo.

-" hhiiiaaaaa!! "- fue el fuerte grito de las dos Uchihas que se aventaron desde la gran cabeza del sapo naranja al suelo sólo con un puño, haciendo que al contacto estas causarán un gran levantamiento de tierra, elevando varios robots o destruyendola sólo por la fuerza del ataque.

Tras eso varios de los ninjas defendieron también de esa forma, a excepción de sus dos respectivos invocadora de cada invocación que se mantuvieron en las cabezas de la serpiente y sapo, los cuales siguieron avanzando dejando a los demás atrás, la serpiente arrastrandose en el suelo atacando a los robot y el sapo dando grandes saltos para luego usar su espada para cortar a los robots en el aire para despuésal impactar con el suelo formar un inmenso cráter.

-" Suiton: Mar creciente! / Raiton: serpiente relámpago! "- dijeron de forma combinada ambos chicos del equipo 7, donde tras el Uzumaki haber mojado una gran zona de agua, el peliblanco aprovechó para lanzar su ataque a distancia, causando así una gran cantidad de rayos que electrocutaron a los robots hasta que estos cayeron como en un estado de apagados.

En otro lado del campo, varios robots eran encerrados por varios animales de colores para que en un instante, todos los robot se paralizen mientras su sombra parecían estar todas dirigidas a cierto nara, para después la akimichi dar un salto en el aire mientras su puño se hacía de un tamaño considerable aplastando a todos los robots detenidos.

El equipo 5 también hacia de las suyas, mientras que Iwabe y Metal hacia el trabajo más pesado, usando su espada/puños para acabar sus oponentes, Denki se hallaba en una Zona más cubierta activando varias trampas a la distancia colocadas al comienzo de la batalla de una forma estratégica, y en algunos casos paralizando a algún robot que pareciese atacar a sus compañeros.

Mientras la Única que parecía estar sola era la Ojijade que a diestra y siniestra daba golpes a sus oponentes sin cesar, en uno de esos un robot trato de golpearle, pero este no espero que la ojijade usando mucha fuerza sujetara su brazo y tras dar una vuelta con el robot lanzarlo a donde habían más, para seguido de esto dar un fuerte salto y ir saltando de cabeza a cabeza de robot con bastante fuerza para después al ver como un robot le habia lanzado unas pinzas para tratar de atraparla, las sujeto cuando las alcanzado y cuando estas regresaron al robot, le incrustó un fuerte golpe en su ojo acabando con el robot.

Todo mientras reflejaba una sonrisa tranquila mientras volvía a otro a atacar nuevamente a los robots.

-" estoy muy enamorado de ella "- dijo secamente el Uzumaki menor viendo a su compañera.

-" que? "- dijo confundido el peliblanco que no escucho bien lo que dijo su compañero por pelear con los robots.

-" nada "- dijo rápidamente el Uzumaki que se volvió a centrar en la pelea.

La pelirosa tampoco estaba atrás, ya que ella se encargaba desde que varios robots cayeran en trampas se encargaba sin problemas de muchos de los robots que habían, como cuando al ver varios robots frente suyo, había dado un fuerte golpe en el suelo creando un inmenso agujero donde cayeron varios robots en conjunto como si un vertedero de basura.

Y cabe decir que cada golpe que le daba a algún robot era definitivo a tal grado que varios robots trataron de sujetate de las extremidades para detenerle, pero jamás esperaron que ella fuera la que jalara las pinzas a ellos haciendo a los robots ir a ella y de un solo golpe convertir los robot en un montón de piezas.

Más adelante las dos invocaciones junto a sus invocadores seguían atacando a los robots, los cuales apenas podían poner un poco de defensa al ser A, aplastados por un sapo gigante, o B, aplastando por una serpiente.

Sin embargo, demostrando que parecían estar mejorando lentamente durante la batalla, varios de los robots lanzaron sus pinzas tratando de detener a los animales, que a pesar de que uno sólo no podía tratar de hacerlo, varios robots juntos si parecían tener más posibilidad, logran así parar sólo por unos momentos a los sapos y serpientes, que habían sido sujetado por su cuerpo y extremidades, mientras jalaban las cuerda los robots como si tratarán que cayeran al suelo.

De un segundo a otro dos rayos a gran velocidad cortaron cada una de las cuerdas que sujetaron al sapo y serpiente, los cuales siguieron en su trabajo avanzando y acabando a ños robots aunque ahora sin tener a sus invocadores en sus cabezas.

-" esto me recuerda a la guerra ninja "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el Uchiha mientras se quitaba su capa y sus ojos pasaban a unos colores morados y rojos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a rodearse de una extraña aura morada.

-" nuestro recuerda de la guerra es muy diferente "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el Uzumaki mientras dejaba su chaleco de lado y su cuerpo empezaba a rodearse de una aura anaranjada mientras estos eran completamente rodeados por los robots.

Para momentos después estos salir volando como si una explosión se tratara al tiempo que un inmenso Zorro anaranjado se alzaba con un fuerte rugido, mientras este era empezado a rodearse de una extraña armadura púrpura y luego una inmensa espada aparecer en su espada, usando la momentos después para cortar a cientos de robots por la mitad, para después de su boca lanzar una poderosa llamarada que terminó de quemar a los demás robots que estaban en su área.

-" cuantos más quedan? "- pregunto el Uzumaki mayor algo agitado y notorio en su cara mientras el Zorro gigante como apareció desapareció de golpe haciendo que el Hokage, y si viejo compañero se equipo defendieron al suelo.

-" por como suena a la distancia... "- dijo el Uchiha voletandose a un lado viendo a más robots venir a su posición -" cientos.. no..Miles "- dijo el pelinegro mientras desenfundia su espada, y al tiempo que las bestias invocadas volvían a ellos junto con los demás ninjas.

-" esto parece interminable "- dijo el Uzumaki menor que se limpiaba un poco se sangre de su boca por cierto golpe que había resibido.

-" y sin contar que se hacer más fuertes a cada segundo "- dijo Iwabe mostrando varios signos de agotamiento mientras veía su espada que a pesar de ser de una material muy resistente, sorpresivamente tenía una pequeña grieta como si hubiera sido usada contra algo muy resistente.

-" recuerden.. pueden retirarse o quedarse ninguno de ustedes está obligado a pelear "- dijo secamente el Uchiha al notar a varios bastante agotados.

Como sí buscarán apollo entre sí, todos los Gennins se vieron por unos instantes, buscando un poco de apollo en lo que harían guiados con lo que decian sus compañeros con solo ma vista, hasta que tras unas miradas todos pensaron lo mismo.

-" no "- dijeron secamente los Gennins.

-" bien si es asi "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor -" andando! "- dijo con fuerza Naruto mientras corría hacia los robot seguido de los ninjas y las invocaciones, todos con una mirada fija y segura.

CON GOHAN

-" aahhh! "- grito con fuerza el pelinegro atacando con fuerza a un Cooler, si no hubiera sido por que otro Cooler hubiera tratado en el camino darle un golpe al Son, que tuvo que alejarse y detener su ataque para que no le golpearan, seguido de dos ataques más de los restantes robots que el Son apenas pudo esquivar alejándose más de sus oponentes.

Seguido de esto, los 4 androides desaparecieran, usando la técnica de la teletransportacion con obras intenciones de atacar al Son que se puso alerta.

El primer Cooler apareció al frente suyo tratando de darle una patada de lado por su cabeza que el Son logró detener al sujetar su pie y mandarlo a volar, donde a mitad de su vuelo volvió a desaparecer.

Luego de eso el segundo y tercero aparecieron a sus costados tratando de golpearle, pero como esperarse este usando sus codos para bloquearlo, cosa que aprovechó el 4 Cooler que aprecio en frente suyo y le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón mandandolo a elevarse en el aire donde un robot apareció y le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar a otra dirección donde apareció otro Cooler que le dio otro golpe llevando a otra dirección donde el ciclo volvió a repetirse, no dándole ni un segundo de recuperación al Híbrido de recuperar fuerzas.

Y más cuando este sintió como le daban 4 fuertes juntos en el estomago provenientes de los 4 androides que lo hicieron irse a estrellar con el suelo.

El Super Sayayin vio al cielo adolorido, sólo para momentos después abrir sus ojos a no más poder al ver como los 4 androides preparaban una esfera de energía cada uno para lanzarselo, logrando pararse y moverse a tiempo de su lugar, salvandose de las esferas, aunque esto no paro ya que le siguieron lanzando esferas de que al Son que solo atinaba a esquivar como si estuviera pensando en otra alternativa.

-" (maldicion... sabe coordinar sus habilidades a la perfección) "- se maldito para si mismo el Son la mala suerte de que cada copia de Cooler supiera pelear de una forma perfecta y sincronizada -" (debo tener cuidado si no quiero que) agh! "- fue lo que atinó a decir el Son al recibir una poderosa patada sorpresa en el estomago, mandandolo a volar varios metros hasta que fue sujetado por el desde su cuello -" aahhhhh augura! "- trataba de hablar el Son mientras ponía fuerza en sus manos para soltarse, si no fuera que le dieran un golpe por otro Cooler en el estomago causándole gran dolor que hizo que dejará de poner fuerzas oara liberarse.

-" nada mal Sayayin, pero sin duda esto ya acabo, diste una buena pelea pero tu confianza te hizo perder esto "- dijo de forma tranquila el Cooler que ahorcaba al Sayayin que trataba de mantener el aire mientras se liberaba si no fuera por que los demás Cooler's se turnaban para golpearlo, dejándole así sin muchas opciones de que hacer -" sabes.. no lo negare.. tienes mucha energía que podría drenar, quizás debería mantenerte vivo "- seguía hablando Cooler al Son que de un momento a otro volvió a su estado base mientras cerraba sus ojos como si fuera a caer en la inconsciencia.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo más Cooler fue sorprendido por una potente patada en su cara, forzando así soltar al joven Son.

-" que demo... "- no pudieron acabar los demás Cooler que de un momento a otro recibieron varios golpes, que también los mando a volar varios metros.

El híbrido tardo unos momentos en recuperar el aliento perdido y entender bien que pasó, ya algo más recompuesto vio a la persona que le había ayudado -" ¿ Sr. Vegeta ? "- dijo incrédulo el Son viendo al mencionado que estaba en la fase de Super Sayayin dándole la espalda.

-" como pudiste tener tanta dificultad con estos insectos, no veo algúna dificultad con ellos "- dijo con su típica actitud sería Vegeta.

-" no se confíe... saben la técnica de teletransportacion como mi padre "- dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para pelear -" además de que tienen la capacidad de.. "-

-" ya lo sé "- dijo secamente Vegeta interrumpiendo al Son -" vi como peleaste y te advierto, no vine aqui para ayudarte, vine aqui porque yo seré el único que matara a estos insectos "- Dijo Vegeta mientras su aura amarilla de Super Sayayin lo rodeaba.

-" ( que otro super Sayayin? Esto es una broma, me creería que el hijo de ese mono estúpido podría tenerlo por estar en su sangre pero el? Como demonios es eso posible? ) "- pensó algo sorprendido cada uno de los Cooler's al mismo tiempo viendo incrédulo al Sayayin Puro que lo veía con su típica mirada fría, hasta que finalmente uno de los tantos androides hablaron -" saben que? Da igual, no importa que sean cientos de Super Sayayin ustedes está batalla ya está perdida para ustedes, los mandaré directamente al infierno "- dijo secamente Cooler para enojo del príncipe de los Sayayin.

-" entonces... OJALA NO TE ARREPIENTAS! "- dijo con fuerza Vegeta mientras se lanzaba contra el androide.

FIN DLE CAPÍTULO

INICIO DE OPENING

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

Caprichosa eres tú

Muchas veces lose

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

No te importan los demás

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..

¿porque te comportas así?

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

La gente te daña, no lo comprendes

Y te hacen llorar, angustiada estas

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

Porque yo estaré ahí

Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en supee sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

Cuanta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!!!

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

Mientras vivas aquí!!!...

(Se ve el abrazo de despedida que Sarada le duo al son antes de que este usará la máquina para "irse" de su mundo)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

FIN DEL ENDING

BUENOA CHICOS AQUI EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LAMENTO LAS DEMORAS, E TENIDO ALGUNAS COSAS PERO TRATARE QUE USAR ESTA SEMANA RESTANTE DE VACACIONES QUE TENGO PARA ENTREGAR EL PROXIMO CAP LO MAS PUNTUAL POSIBLE, Y NUEVAMENTE PIDO QUE ME DEN SUGERENCIAS SOBRE EL PRIMER ESPECIAL DEL FIC QUE AUN NO E RESIVIDO SUJERENCIAS ENTRE LAS OPCIONES ESTAN:

\- ESPECIAL SD

\- ESPECIAL EPOCA FESTIVO

\- Y ESPECIAL DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS (comentenlas y a quien)

SERA SU DECISION CUAL DE ESTAS SE HARA PRIMERO O SI INCLUSO ALGUN ESPECIAL SE HARA, AHORA ME DESPIDO

¡¡¡ADIOS!!!


	22. CAPITULO 22

-" ok... te advertimos... si no tienes una explicación lógica de porque tan inactivo de tanto tiempo... se te castigará "- decía una voz en un cuarto oscuro apuntando a cierto sujeto.

-" ay! Podrías dejar de apuntar esa luz a mi cara? No puedo concentrarme con eso en frente "- dijo el mismísimo creador del fic atado a una silla por varias cuerdas mientras parecía estar en esos lugares donde se llevaban a los prisioneros para que hablarán, siendo al parecer vigilado por varias personas que parecían ser haters de su desaparición.

-" huy lo siento "- dijo apenado el señor que no se le era visible la cara.

-" no seas amable con el! "- dijo otra voz apuntandole otra vez la luz -" porque tardaste tanto? Responde.. Y QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION NO GAY! "- exigió saber el señor.

-' am... estaba buscando a nemo? "- dijo el creador

-" la Real "-

-" am... desapareci con el chasquido! "- dijo de golpe el creador

-" joder me hizo recordar... que gran pelicula "- hablo un hombre que fue callado con un golpe.

-" confiesa! "-

-" yo.. probaba si la teoría de "la razón de estar contigo" es cierta! "-

-" te aseguro que todos los que leen este fic sólo una pequeña parte a visto esa película "- dijo el mismo señor

-" yo la vi, era una buena película "- dijo una mujer también en la oscuridad ganándose varias afirmaciones también.

-" confiesa "- volvieron a preguntar.

-" am... quería ver si podía hallar a un pikachu? "- dijo el creador.

-" es todo! Confiesa! Ahora! "-

-" de acuerdo.. "- dijo el creador -" entrene con John Dick "- dijo el creador con una sonrisa en el mismo momento que la cuerda que le sujetaba caía al suelo y la pequeña luz en el lugar se apagaba para después oírse varias onomatopeyas como los viejos programas de super heroes para después el creador del fic tocar un botón y prender las luces de todo el lugar.

-" bien "- dijo el creador ignorando en el suelo varias personas entre inconciente y mal heridas -" bien, lo haré yo mismo "- dijo el creador mientras llegaba a una repisa donde tenía un cuaderno.

 ** _BIEN CHICOS, LAMENTO MI DEMORA, E TENIDO MUCHOS CONTRA TIEMPOS, E INCLUSO UNA VEZ PENSE DEJAR LA HISTORIA, PERP PENSE Y DIJE "NO" YO ME PROPUSE A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y AUN LA SEGUIRE POR QUE ES UNS DE LAS COSAS QUE MAS ME A GUSTADO, Y ESPERO QUE SIGA TENIENDO SU APOLLO, SIN MAS... COMENZEMOS CON LOS COMENTARIOS!_**

 ** _Lucho123_**

Suena bien, me dio una idea gracias

 ** _Csar_**

Jeje te soy honesto? De todas las que me an dicho es la que más me a gustado jeje, gracias

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Si, en este capítulo o ligatoriamente tendré que darles un leve aumento de poder, para que bueno, no sean sólo estorbo, y sobre eso, jeje te aseguro que esa pareja me gusta bastante jeje

 ** _Bosket7_**

Si.. y *aguantó llorar al oir el nombre* gracias, digo, EXCELSIOR!!!!

 ** _Bosket7_**

Gracias y tranquilo, el ingles si es algo que entiendo, Dragon ball abridge ya lo conocia, y me encanta el humor jeje, pero aún así gracias

 ** _OK ANTES DE ACABAR QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO AL USUARIO " DobleDossis37" POR VARIOS DIBUJOS QUE A HECHO DE ESTE FIC QUE SINCERAMENTE, LE AGRADEZCO MUCHO, SI GUSTAN VERLOS PUEDEN ENTRAR A MI TWITER_**

Jworld (Fanfiction) /Jworld85959166?s=09

 **AHORA SI COMENCEMOS**

/

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

/

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

 **Ven toma mi mano**

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

 **Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad**

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

 **En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.**

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

 **Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi**

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

 **Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar**

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad**

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

 **Talvez sigas pensando en el**

 **No puedo yo saberlo**

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

 **Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear**

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

 **En mi lo hallaras!**

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

 **Mi corazón encantado brilla**

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

 **Del universo que ambición a todos conocer**

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

 **Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad**

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

/

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

/

-" aahhh! "- fue un fuerte grito que se escuchó dentro de la gran estrella biget por parte del Namekusei criado en la tierra en su enfrentamiento contra su oponente.

-" nada mal Nameku "- dijo la voz fría de la persona que se enfrentaba Piccoro que era nada más y nada menos que la voz de Cooler.

-" cállate! "- dijo con enojo Piccoro dándole un fuerte golpe a su oponente mandandolo a volar hasta una pared que terminó deatruyendose en el mismo instante -" te advierto una vez más "- dijo el Namekiano que pasaba por el agujero que el mismo había hecho y veía fríamente a su oponente -" que es lo que tienes en mente con todo lo que hiciste en el planeta... te lo advierto "- dijo enojado viendo al Metal Cooler que se levantaba del suelo sin mostrar algún daño visible y con una expresión neutra en su cara.

-" no me vas a asustar para nada Nameku tonto, e resivido esa misma advertencia de cientos de hermanos tuyos antes de que los... "- no pudo terminar su o ración Cooler por un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Piccoro destruyendole por completo la cabeza como si nada, causando que muchas tuercas y engranajes y pedazos de metal caegan al suelo.

-" Cállate! "- dijo con enojo Piccoro viendo a su oponente en el suelo aparentemente muerte al faltarle la cabeza -" maldición.. "- se maldijo a si mismo Piccoro al ver como su ira le había cegado por unos momentos, causando que matara de golpe a su oponente.

-" eso es todo? Vaya que aburrimiento "- dijo secamente una voz a las espaldas del Namekusei para que Piccoro abriera los ojos a no más poder mientras de la sorpresa mientras voletana a ver a la voz.

-" que?! Como estas ahí?! "- dijo incrédulo Piccoro viendo bastante sorprendido que su atacante de no hace algunos instantes estaba sin cabeza en el suelo y ahora intacto en su espalda.

-" esto es sólo un entretenimiento Nameku tonto, fácilmente pude haber acabado contigo cuando estabas de espaldas, deberías agradecer que te estoy dando más tiempo para que pienses mejor tu vida "- dijo secamente Cooler para el enojo mientras una luz aparecía a las espaldas del peliverde.

-" agradecer... a un pariente de frezzer?... "- dijo Piccoro -" eso nunca! "- dijo mientras que con su mano evitaba un fuerte rayo que había sido dirijido hacia el desde su espalda, causante del ahora reconstruido Metal Cooler.

-" de acuerdo, si sigues así tendré la obligación de acabarte de la forma mas cruel posible "- dijo uno de los Cooler con una sonrisa -" eso o me ahorras él tiempo y sedes como tus hermanos "- dijo la otra copia de Cooler de forma seguida con el otro.

-" pues inténtalo "- dijo secamente Piccoro -" que no me daré por vencido "- dijo para ser rodeado de una aura blanca y lanzarse contra los demonios del frío.

/

 **CON LOS NINJAS**

/

-" porfavor! Ya! Diganme! que! Este! Es! El.. ULTIMO! "- dijo con enojo la ojijade aplastando uno de los robots restantes con sus puños, mientras en su voz se reflejaba bastante frustración y algo de cansancio por seguir peleando.

-" creo que si.. "- dijeron con cansancio los demas Gennins ya en el suelo también ya agotados, agradecía que aún tenían en su hombros una de las babosas invocadas por la ojijade para almenos tener algo de energía aún.

-" está vez creo que si... algo parece que detuvo al ejército "- dijo la ojijade al recibir por parte de su invocación que no parecían aproximarse más robots a su lugar.

-" bien.. entonces será mejor seguir avanzando "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor regresando con los presentes junto al pelinegro, rodeado aún de su manto amarillo, ya sin sus invocaciones que habían quedado agotadas, así que desaparecieron.

-" es lo mejor, Piccoro debe habernos despejado el camino, así que debemos ir rápido por si está en apuros "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha sólo para voltear a ver a los jóvenes, notando las expresión de cansancio e incluso a su hija, no tan notoria pero aún visible -" si no pueden seguir regresen de inmediato recuerden "- dijo el pelinegro esperando alguna respuesta de los jóvenes.

-" yo estoy bien "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade limpiandose varias gotas de sudor en su cara.

-" nosotros.. "- dijeron los chicos que se apollaron entre sí para levantarse lentamente del suelo como si muñecos de trapo se tratarán al final estar en bien -" también.. "- dijeron la unísono los jóvenes para los adultos les vieran con una cara de "ni ustedes se creen".

-" ya pasamos por esto... que podría ser peor? "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor.

Para segundos después lamentarse de su cometario cuando a su lejanía se holleron dos poderosos golpes que rezonaron en el lugar y hacer temblar por unos instantes el suelo, haciendo que los jóvenes Gennis volvieran a caer al suelo.

-" que tan lejos está la máquina? "- pregunto el rubio menor para ganarse la expresion de curiosidad de los demas jovenes que tambien querían saber a expresion de la ojijade que los veía como si les hubieran clavado un cuchillo por la espalda.

Antes que alguno de ellos pudiese opinar o responder a la duda fueron detenidos cuqndo dos siluetas llegaron volando a su lugar, con apariencia de unas personas para cuando estar cerca del suelo estos recuperarse y ponerse en pie en la superficie antes antes de impactar con el suelo.

-" Gohan!/Vegeta! "- dijeron los ninjas al notar a los dos presentes los cuales eran los Sayayines mencionados.

-" tsk.. Jeje Hola chicos.. "- dijo con una expresión de nerviosismo y alguna muestra de dolor mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo junto con el príncipe de los sayayin.

-" Gohan estas bien? como como van todos bien o mal? "- dijo la morena a los Sayayines un acostado en el suelo con los demás Gennins.

-" super super bien sólo nos dejamos lanzar para acá, am podrian echarnos una manita - dijo el Son con un poco del sarcasmo aprendido con el Sr Vegeta.

-" am.. lo siento ... se nos apoleo las piernas "- dijo nervioso Boruto.

-" maldición.. si fuera uno no tendríamos problemas.. pera esa habilidad suya de curarse y multiplicarse es un problema "- dijo Vegeta mientras se limpiaba la cara con cu mano mientras veía a la posición donde los habían lanzado.

-" creo que podemos suponer como les va en su batalla "- dijo de forma tranquila la pelirosa viendo a los Sayayines que no parecían estar nada contentos.

-" Como ese tal Cooler puede ser tan fuerte? Pensé que lo derrotaron sin problemas "- dijo algo sorprendida la ojijade crellendo que fácilmente dos super Sayayines podrían vencer al demonio del frío.

-" querrás decir Cooler's "- dijo Gohan mientras se estiraba un poco mientras se apostaba para salir volando.

-" eh? Lo dices como si fueran más de uno... "- dijo confundido el pelinegro Uchiha sólo para ser interrumpido al ver llegar 4 Metal Cooler volando hacia donde estaban y caer al suelo el frente de ellos.

-" que les pasa Sayayines? Acaso era ese todo su poder? "- dijo con una sonrisa un Cooler.

-" aunque debo aceptar que tienen una resistencia admirable "- dijo otro Cooler.

-" y demuestran ser Sayayines por esa persistencia abrinada que tiene a pesar que están apuntó de morir "- dijo otro Cooler.

-" serán una gran adquisición para la estrella biget "- dijo con algo de soberbia otro Cooler ante unos enojados Super Sayayines, y unos shokeados ninjas.

-" oh... eso lo explica "- dijo la ojijade entendiendo el problema que pasaban los guerreros mientras que los demás se quedaban callados pero ya también entendiendo esto.

-" Cállate maldito! "- dijo enojo Vegeta que se rodeó de una aura dorada y se lanzó del nuevo al ataque.

-" Sr.Vegeta! "- dijo Gohan al ver que su maestro se había lanzado al ataque, sólo atinando a seguir su acción y también ir al ataque.

Vegeta se lanzó contra un metal Cooler, tratando de darle un golpe en toda la cara, cosa que iba a aprovechar otro Cooler para atacarlo si no hubiera sido por que Gohan se dio cuenta y le dio una patada mandandolo a volar, pero ninguno espero otra potente patada sorpresa de los dos restantes Cooler que los hicieron elevarse al suelo.

-" grr.. BIG BANG ATACK! "- dijo con fuerza Vegeta recuperándose para después lanzar de una esfera varias esferas de gran energía a donde estaban los metal Cooler que aprovechando su teletransportacion lograron esquivar, para momentos después sentir 4 potentes golpes completamente coordinados a su espalda mandandolo a estrellar con el suelo, gracias a los androides.

-" aaahhh!! "- fue el grito que dio el son que se lanzó a los metal Cooler a atcaralos directamente quedando en el hijo del huracán peleando con mucha dificultad con los 4 robots, para momentos después el príncipe Sayayin, que se había recuperado, elevarse y también uniéndose a la pelea, volviéndose una batalla donde cada Super Sayayin se enfrentaba a dos Cooler's que peleaban de una forma bastante coordinada entre ellos.

-" maldición debemos ayudarlos "- dijo la ojijade que pensaba dar un salto para unirse a la batalla.

-" Sarada, quédate atrás, dejándolo a nosotros "- dijo el padre de la ojijade que ya estaba lista para responder pero le detuvo -" es una orden "- dijo firmemente el Uchiha que tenía sus ojos rojo y morado.

La ojijade no dijo más, sólo asintió esperando que su padre, madre y el séptimo puedan ayudar, además de aprovechando esto para ver el estado de sus compañeros.

Durante su batalla, ambos guerreros siguieron luchando, aunque lentamente, se notaba una ventaja en la batalla a favor de los androides.

-" rindanse Sayayines "- dijo con una sonrisa el Cooler que había logrado atinarle un golpe a la cara del Son que se había recuperado de eso y trato de darle otra una patada al androide que fue detenida cuando el otro Cooler uso también su pierna para bloquearlo.

-" sólo la perfección hecha uno, ni tu ni nada podrá detenernos "- dijo con una sonrisa el Cooler que se dejaba recibir los ataques de Vegeta para momentos después este atacarlo al príncipe de los sayayins que con una expresion de molestia seguía luchando, hasta confío como el otro Metal Cooler le dio un golpe por atrás mandandolo a volar, cosa que lograron también con el Son que salió volando justo a donde estaba Vegeta, ambos chocando espalda con espalda y viendo a sus oponentes seriamente.

-" eso tu crees! "- fue un grito que se escuchó para momentos después para la sorpresa de los Cooler tres personas aparecer y darles golpes que hicieron que estos fueran al suelo, proveniente del rubio y pelinegro que dieron una fuerte patada a dos robots y la pelirosa que les dio un fuerte golpe con sus dos puños a los restantes, haciendo que todos calleran al suelo.

-" Grr...maldición... no nos dimos cuenta de su intromisión "- dijo uno de los 4 Cooler's que se levantaban del suelo como si nada mientras veían a los 3 ninjas que cayeron de pie en el suelo junto a los 2 Sayayines que decidieron seguir la batalla en el suelo.

-" no les dijimos que se metieran "- dijo con enojo Vegeta, no queriendo aceptar que había tenido un poco de envidia que unos guerreros con un nivel de pelea más bajo al suyo lograrán darle un golpe a los androides.

-" ni tampoco dijeron que lo manejaron todo "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el Uzumaki mayor para el enojo para el Príncipe.

-" gracias "- fue lo único que dijo el Son.

-" luego lo agradeces.. que sólo hicimos que se dieran cuenta que nosotros también estamos aquí... "- dijo el Uchiha mientras notaba la expresion tranquila de los metal Cooler.

-" debemos acabarlos de un solo golpe.. si hacemos otra cosa se regenaran..o peor se dividirán en más versiones de ellos mismos "- dijo enojado Vegeta para la afirmación de los presentes.

-" vaya parece que ni dos Super Sayayines están a mi nivel.. y ahora recurren a simple basura humana "- dijo secamente uno de los Cooler mientras usando sus ojos robótico revisaba cada dato posible de los nuevos 3 peleadores.

-" ellos no importan, tu único oponente aquí soy yo "- dijo con confianza y también algo de arrogancia el príncipe Vegeta hasta sentir como algo se iba subiendo desde su pie, al mismo tiempo también sentía lo mismo el joven Son.

-" ( no se si funcione con la energía que ustedes tiene pero por órdenes de Sakura-Sama debo ayudar ) "- dijo una voz de una voz de una babosa mientras está subía en el hombre del príncipe Sayayin, mientras al mismo tiempo otro también hacia lo mismo con Gohan.

-" eh? Que es esto? "- dijo confundido el Son viendo a la babosa, y más al sentir como si algunas heridas físicas se iban dañando lentamente.

-" es una invocación mía "- dijo la pelirosa para que el Son le vea de reojo -" Katsuyu tiene la habilidad de aferrarse a una persona y curarlas, talvez funcione con ustedes "- dijo la pelirosa notando como lijeras luces blancas los rodeaban.

-" ( Genial, así no tendré que usar las semillas del ermitaño ) "- dijo con una sonrisa el Son viendo a su costado las semillas aún atadas a su cinturón.

-" ya dejaron de hacer estupideces o es que tratan de ganar más tiempo "- dijo con una expresión de molestia uno de los Cooler's para que los presentes recordarán el lugar donde estaban peleando.

-" no te burles que pronto verás lo que somos capaces "- dijo con una sonrisa retadora Gohan poniéndose en pose de pelea seguido del viejo equipo 7 -" listos? "- dijo el Son.

-" si! "- dijeron 3/4 de los adultos en el lugar.

-" listo señor Vegeta "- dijo el Son poniéndose en pose de pelea viendo de reojo a su maestro que sólo estaba de pie sin mostrar su cara por completo.

-"em.. señor Vete... "-

-" QUITATE DE MI HOMBRO! LOMBRIZ DE AGUA PUERCA "- grito Vegeta reflejando como un gran enojo... como algo de nervios en su voz mientras su cara estaba algo azul -" QUITATE! DE! MI! HOMBRO! ESCUCHAME MALDITO INSECTO! "- dijo con enojo sujetando con las dos manos a la babosa que como si fuera un chicle se estiraba un poco pero sin sujetarse de Vegeta.

-" ( pero Sakura-sama me ordenó que me.. WAAAAAAA! ) "- fue el grito de Katsuyu al finalmente ser separado de Vegeta y que este último le lanzará por el aire perdiéndose de la vista, ante la mirada confundida de muchos.

-" Escuchen! Si me tratan de poner un lombriz! Babosa! Serpiente o cualquier otro animal rastrero! juro que luego de acabar a este terminator barato acabaré con ustedes! "- dijo con enojo y amenazando a casa uno de los presentes que tenían una gota de sudor callendo Por su cara.

-" ( terminator ) "- fue lo único que pensó confundido los Cooler's que se había quedado callado sólo viendo ese extraño drama.

-" ( mejor no llamo a Aoda por el momento ) "- pensó para si mismo el Uchiha mayor recordando la advertencia del príncipe de los sayayins.

-" ok esto es suficiente si no van a atacar "- dijo uno de los Cooler's mientras parecía ponerse en una pose de lanzarse a volar -" nosotros lo haremos "- decía lanzándose a adelante a atacar a los presentes que reaccionaron.

-" cuidado! "- dijo el Son que se puso en pose de pelea al momento que dos de los Cooler's fue directamente a el, otro directo con Vegeta, y el restante con los demás ninjas.

-" maldición "- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro al ver a los dos robots lanzarse contra ellos, uno directo a el y a su compañero y el otro hacia su esposa.

-" lo admito tienen una condición admirable y tuvieran la capacidad suficiente para acabar con los robots "- dijo de forma tranquila el androide que estaban con los ninjas mientras que por esos momentos sólo bloqueaba los ataques -" que tal esto... diganme.. como saben hacer esta cosa, y les daré un lapso de 5 minutos para irse y nunca entrometerse un camino..lo aceptan "- dijeron de forma tranquila el androide a los ninjas.

Recibiendo en un instante varios golpes, aunque sin ninguna parecer que verdaderamente le afectara.

-" supongo que eso es un no "- dijo secamente y sin inmutarse Cooler haciendo que los presentes se alejaran.

El primero en atacar fue el rubio, que tratando de usar su velocidad como ventaja trato de estar a la par del demonio del frío, dándole golpes perfectamente coordinados y claros al androide que, como si burla se tratara, sólo los imitaba a la perfección como si un espejo se tratara.

Segundos después el pelinegro tomó el lugar del rubio tratando de usar su espada, la cual estaba siendo rodeada de unos rayos, con el fin de cortar a su oponente desde su cuello, sin que este pusiera defensa.

Para momentos después, cuando la espada chocar a con su cuello se formara un fuerte choque de metal, provocado por la espada y el intacto cuello de Cooler.

-" lo admito, sus armas son de muy buena calidad "- dijo Cooler al ver como el pelinegro trato de hacerle un tajo en su pecho nuevamente sin parecer afectarle -" pero es estúpido llevar una espada a una batalla más avanzada "- dijo mientras que como si nada tomaba la espada en su mano cuando le pelinegro trato de atacarla, rompiendola en ese instante para el sorprendido pelinegro y tambien mucho dolor al sentir una patada en el estomago que lo hizo volar también algunos metros.

-" Shannaro! "- dijo con fuerza la pelirosa que sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra el androide tratando de darle un poderoso golpe desde el cielo hasta el robot que simplemente vio como se acercaba su tercer atacante.

Sin nada que detuviera a la pelirosa, está incrustó su puño en la mejilla del Demonio del Frío causando una inmensa reacción de sorpresa.

-" y yo que pense que los Namekus eran las raza más débil en este mundo "- dijo con simpleza el androide que tenía el puño en su cara como si nada sin mostrar algún indicio de daño para el completo Shock de la pelirosa que trataba de seguir metiendo más su puño en la cara de su adversario pero este simplemente de un golpe la mando a volar como al resto -" que es que acaso no ven la diferencia de donde estoy? "- dijo Cooler algo enojado que sus oponentes sean tan débiles.

-" hyaaaa!!! "- fue un fuerte grito del rubio que quemandose de valor volvió a atacarlo.

-" patético "- dijo el androide en uno de los intentas que al Uzumaki iba a atacar con su puño uso su cola para sujetarlo y momentos después lanzarlo varios metros haciendo que este desapareciera confundiendo al androide -" eh? Una ilusión? "- dijo Cooler confundido sólo para momentos después oir un grito arriba suyo.

-" rasengan! "- dijo el Uzumaki que dio un inmenso salto con el fin de caer de picada hacia el demonio del frío que levantó su vista con algo de aburrimiento mientras preparaba una mano para bloquear el ataque.

Sólo para en esos mismos instantes ver como el pelinegro avanzaba en frente de el, con su mano derecja ocupada por una espada y la izquierda con un kunai.

Para la lenta vista del androide, no le tomó mucha importancia, teniendo aún una mano levantada, vio como a una velocidad lenta el pelinegro adelantaba la mano con la espada que iba directamente a su pecho mientras la otra mano con el kunai la mantenía atrás como si cargará fuerza para golpearlo con ella.

-"( estos.. humanos... son tan ) "- dijo para si mismo Cooler a una velocidad algo rápida haciendo que fácilmente pusiera su mano en medio del arma -" ( patéticos... ) "- dijo el androide con simpleza sólo para el instante que la espada estuviera a sólo unos milisegundos de tocarlo.

Lo que jamás espero fue que al instante que detendría la espada cambio por el kunai.

-" eh? "- dijo sin entender Cooler incrédulo que la espada desapareciera por un kunai centrando sólo por unos instantes a este detalle hasta que -" agh! "- fue el leve quejido de Cooler al sentir como la espada donde antes estaba un kunai había seguido su camino, incrustado en uno de sus ojos, los cuales, a pesar de que su cuerpo fuera extremadamente resistente a muchos ataques, su ojo era su parte más blanda.

Lo siguiente que no se espero fue ver como el pelinegro, con sus ojos de un color cada uno decía unas palabras en voz baja mientras movía la mano con la que sujetaba la espada.

-" aaahhhhh!!!! "- sorpresivamente, el primer grito de dolor verdadero de Cooler no fue ocasionado ni por los Sayayin, ni por ningún Nameku o incluso por un alienigena, sino por una descarga de Uchiha desde su espada incrustada en el ojo del androide causando que este tuviera una descarga eléctrica, que lejos de la expectativa de no hacerle daño, este verdaderamente demostró molestarle.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba el pelinegro desapareció con un hengen de ahí al ver a su compañero ya muy cerca teniendo en su mano un..

-" RASENGAN! "- dijo con fuerza el Uzumaki callendo sobre el demonio del frío causando un inmenso sonido de metal chocando con algo duro mientras algo de humo se levantaba.

/

 **CON GOHAN**

/

Usando cada habiliadad a su disposición el Son se encontraba luchando con los dos metal Cooler que de un momento a otro estos se paralizaron, quedando inertes en su lugar.

Cosa que noto el Son pero sin desaprovechar el Son los atacó con fuerza, con una poderosa patada a uno y un fuerte golpe de mazo a otro, los cuales no frenaron ni nada, sólo atinaron a impactará con el suelo, sin parecer recuperar la conciencia.

/

 **CON VEGETA**

/

Vegeta junto con el metal Cooler iban peleando de una forma que reflejaba un poco de superioridad el androide.

-" aceptalo no puedes contra mi "- dijo secamente el Demonio del Frío dándole otro golpe, al príncipe de los Sayayin que su sangre empezaba a hervir de furia -" tu destino es de.. "- como los demás, este se quedó quieto en su lugar, deteniendo incluso su diálogo, el cual no le importaba para nada a Vegeta que finalmente desató su furia.

-" Grr...maldito... "- dijo Vegeta preparando su puño derecho -" INSECTO!! "- dijo con enojo Vegeta incrustandole un poderoso golpe en el cara de Cooler haciendo que varias pedazos de su cara se suelten -" ni tu! "- dijo con fuerza Vegeta dándole otro golpe en el pecho causando que más tuercas se salgan junto que la aura de Vegeta aumente -" nadie! "- dijo con fuerza Vegeta dándole ahora un golpe en el mentón con el mismo resultado -" me "- dijo ahora preparando un ataque de mazo -" amenaza! "- dijo al tiempo que bajaba con fuerza el ataque, dándole en la cabeza de Cooler que empezó a caer de picada.

Ahí pudo acabar todo si no fuera porque cuando este estaba callendo el príncipe de los sayayins empezaba a decender justo atrás de el, dándole poderosos golpes en todo su cuerpo, destruyendo más partes de su cuerpo desde quitarle parte de la cabeza la palma de una mano y dejarle bastante marcas de puños en su pecho, hasta que llegó al suelo que creo un gran levantamiento de humo por el fuerte impacto.

-" el ataque! "- dijo Vegeta mientras el humo se disipaba, viendo al aún paralizado Cooler en frente suyo con una esfera en su mano -" BIG BANG! "- Grito con fuerza Vegeta impactando el ataque de lleno al androide que explotó por completo, haciendo que muy pequeñas piezas de metal salieran volando, pero no con lo suficiente para que este pusiera regenerarse.

-" que pasó? "- dijo confundido el Son al notar a los Cooler levantarse lentamente pero como si hubiesen resibido un poderoso golpe.

-" una descarga "- dijo el Uzumaki mientras llegaba con los Sayayines.

-" cuando le ataque.. una inmensa descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo "- dijo el Uchiha recordando como su ataque impacto de lleno en el ojo de su oponente -" sólo quería hacerle algo de daño... pero parece que si acumula mucha energía su cuerpo se sobrecarga "- dijo para que el Son tenga una leve duda en su cabeza.

-" porque le hizo tanto daño? "- el príncipe de los sayayin -" su nivel es muy bajo para que ustedes..."-

-" el no es el Real "- dijo serio el son para la confusión de algunos -" me contó, que el extraño aparato que está pegado al planeta con el nombre de este biget, se había unido con el "-

-" a que te refieres, que sólo uno de ellos si es el verdadero? "- dijo sin entender bien el Uzumaki.

-" no "- dijo tranquilamente el Son -" el verdadero Cooler "- dijo el Son mientras empezaba a apuntar su dedo al frente viendo al Cooler que seguía aún afectado por la estática -" está ahí "- dijo mientras cambiaba rápidamente su dedo a la zona donde estaba la estrella biget para la confusión de algunos aunque para el entendimiento de los dos pelinegros.

-" es probable "- dijo Vegeta -" estos insectos al fin y al cabo son androides, que tan descabellado es eso "- concluyó el príncipe.

-" si es asi que podemos hacer entonces? "- pregunta el Uzumaki.

-" creo que es muy obvio "- Dice el príncipe de los sayayin tomando los puños -" acabar con estas copias baratas y luego acabar con esa máquina.

-" pero para ello debemos hacer que se queden en un lugar Y gracias a la teletransportacion es imposible "- dijo el Son.

-" pueden dejarnoslo a nosotros "- dijo el Uchiha -" necesitamos que los lleven a un lugar con bastante humedad es lo único que pedimos a cambio "- finalizó el pelinegro.

-" y siendo honesto dudo que nos deje volvernos a acercar "- dijo el Uzumaki al notar como el metal Cooler que habían atacado salía lentamente del cráter, con una expresión de completo odio, mientras aún tenía la espada clavada en su ojo como si nada, para momentos después lentamente sacarlo, como si tratara de dar una ecena algo sádica, cosa que lograba a la perfección.

-" Ustedes... Morirán! "- dijo con mucho enojo el Cooler que regeneraba su ojo mientras emanaba una gran aura seguido por los demás Cooler"s al tiempo que todos estos se reunían en una misma posición.

-" esto se va a poner feo "- dijeron varios de los presentes mientras se alistaban para lo que sea que pasará.

-" no se confíen tanto ahora que sabemos su debilidad no los dejaremos ganar "- dijo con una sonrisa confiada el príncipe de los sayayins listo para la pelea.

-" aún así.. no tenemos algo que se asemeje "- dijo con enojo Naruto -" y el ambiente de este planeta deja claro que no llegamos en tiempo de lluvia "-

-" bueno "- hablo el pelinegro Uchiha -" tenemos otra fuente de agua "- dijo fijando su vista en varias partes del lugar que se veían varios lagos de agua pura.

-" y los rayos? "- dijo el Son con duda.

-" lleve los al agua, el resto dejanoslo a nosotros "- dijo la pelirosa para que el viejo equipo 7 este de acuerdo.

-" bien, Sarada "- dijo el Son voletandose a la ojijade que vio como una pequeña bolsa iba a ella, atinando únicamente a atraparla dándose cuenta que era la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño -" cuidadas un momento ok? "- dijo para que la ojijade dijera "si" mientras la amarraba en su costado -" ok... {puedes respirar bajo el agua Katsuyu? } "- pregunto algo curioso el Son a la babosa en su hombro en voz baja.

-" em.. si, si puedo resistir, por que preguntas eso... AHHHH!!! "- fue el grito de la babosa cuando el Son fue rodeado de una aura blanca y seguido de eso irse moviendo a una gran velocidad a los androides.

-" mueran! "- dijeron de un grito al unísono los androides lanzándose a los Sayayines que ante todo ya se preparaban para lo que pasará.

De un fuerte estruendo, los 3 androides dieron 3 poderosos golpes los cuales fueron bloqueados, dos golpes con las manos del híbrido y uno con la rodilla del Sayayin puro para momentos después estos contratacar, y después los androides regresar los ataques, y así formando un duelo bastante cerrado.

Con Gohan este tenía dificultades, no enfrentarse con 2 robots era un trabajo bastante fácil, en especial si estos no parecían sufrir daño, y que cuando ataque ya te puedan contraatacar momentos después, y sin mencionar que ambos atacaban con bastante coordinación.

Sin embargo el Son no quiso fallar en su parte del trato logran que lentamente en el aire se moviera al lago más cercano, cosa que aprovechó el Son para darle un golpe a un androide que callo dentro del agua al tiempo que el otro androide trato de atacarlo con una patada, la cual logró ser sujetara por el Son haciendo le dar varias y vueltas para tras unos giros despues soltarlo con fuerza causando que este callera de picada y para asegurarse que no fuera a donde el estaba bajar rápido e incrustarle una poderosa patada mientras los dos entraban con fuerza en el agua, causando que las agua saliera.

El príncipe de los Sayayin aunque podia ser fuerte y todo tenía complicaciones, a pesar de todo si se enfrentaba a un rival que no era de los que se acostumbraba a pelear, aún así lograba estar a su nivel, y con la ventaja de estar en un 1 contra 1 las cosas sólo le facilitaban más.

-" aaahh!! "- dijo con fuerza Vegeta mientras este lograba incrustarle varios golpes a sus oponentes que como siempre no parecía mostrar dolor y contratacaba los ataques de inmediato pero esto no detenía a el Sayayin que seguía en lo suyo que en un momento a otro.

Ambos siguieron peleando y peleando hasta que finalmente tras haber resibido con fuerza un golpe en la cara este logró mantenerse firme para al instante regresarlo con una fuerte golpe en mazo haciendo que este callera en el mismo lago donde el príncipe de los Sayayin como el Son entró de golpe para asegurarse que no saliera.

Al entrar al agua, el príncipe de los Sayayin miro a su alrededo en el agua a su oponente con los ojos abiertos de donde podrían estar, estando de hecho en un completo silencio a excepción de el sonido del agua, hasta que sintió como algo se posaba para atrás y darle una fuerte patada mandandolo más metros bajo el agua.

-" no entiendo porque querían pelear aquí, pero eso aún no simplifica que siga enojado "- dijo serio Cooler llendo para darle otro golpe al príncipe de los Sayayin si no fuera que el híbrido apareciera dándole una poderosa patada que lo hizo alejarse varios metros.

El Sayayin puro sólo vio por unos instantes al Sayayin Híbrido, que igual a el contenía el aliento tratando de conservar el oxígeno, para después ver por un lado suyo ver a los otros Cooler's acercarse a ellos, optando simplemente por ir a ellos con fuerza, mientras dejaba al joven Son contra el Cooler restante.

Dentro del agua, los guerreros estuvieron peleando, causando varios estruendos dentro de abajo y afuera de la superficie que el agua se movisese como si un huracán se estuviera formando.

-" debemos actuar ahora "- dijo serio el Uzumaki mientras todos los ninjas presentes trataban de rodear la zona, con algo de dificultad gracias a las olas que se iban formando como también los repentinos impactos y movimientos del suelo cada momento.

/

 **DENTRO DEL AGUA**

/

Ambos guerreros seguían luchando, ahora no solotratando de mantenerse firmes en la pelea, si no que ahora el tratar de contener su preciado oxigeno era otro factor, cosa que no era fácil por golpea y patadas de los androides donde mantenían sus quejidos de dolor controlados para no terminar abriendo las bocas.

El príncipe de los sayayin luchaba con algo de dificultad con los dos androides, que tras un largo rato de estar repartiendo golpes entre ellos los demonios del frío tomaron delantera, dándole varios golpes para acabar darle una patada que los mando a volar seguido por dos poderosas ráfagas de energías causando una inmensa explosión.

-" (Sr Vegeta! ) "- pensó alarmado Gohan que corrió a ayudarlo si no fuera que aprovechando eso el demonio del frío que se enfrentaba se teletransportara sobre el en medio del vuelo y le diera una patada mandandolo a dirección donde andaba otro comer que le sujeto con su cola el cuello, sintiendo que su respiración se iba, y más con una poderosa patada de otro Cooler en el pecho haciéndole dar un grito ahogado en el agua.

-" que demonios planeaban llevarnos a un lugar donde ustedes simplemente son incapaces de respirar, es una completa muestra de ignorancia.. que esperaban, que el agua nos hiciera un circuito? Es patético "- hablaba Cooler como si nada en el exterior hasta que noto cierta sonrisa en la cara del Son a pesar de estar siendo sujetado y a la vez ahogado, como si se hubiera salido con la suya -" eh? "- con algo de duda el androide le miro sólo para unos instantes después escuchar múltiples sonidos en la superficie de gritos.

Para momentos después una inmensa corriente eléctrica rodeara todo el agua, electrocutado a los Sayayines que resistían a diferencia de los androides que pasaron por el mismo problema que el de hace rato.

-" aaahh!!! "- fue el grito de los androides que sentían un verdadero dolor mientras su cuerpo se palalizaba como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo por unos instantes.

Sin perder tiempo, los dos Sayayines se lanzaron contra los androides, dándoles fuerte golpes para después sacarlos del agua siguiendoles el paso.

-" aaahhh!!!!! "- dijeron con fuerza los dos Sayayines mandando a volar a los 3 androides varios metros hasta estos caer al suelo, donde hacían leves movimientos como tratando de recuperar su completa movilidad.

-" kame... Ha me... "-

-" Resplandor.. "-

-" HAAAAA!!!!/FINAL!!!! "- gritaron con fuerza los dos guerreros lanzando unos potentes ataques a los androides que sólo tuvieron algo de tiempo para bloquearlo con sus manos desnudas.

-" mal.. maldición.. "- dijo con enojo uno de los Cooler's mientras sus manos empezaban a entrar dentro del ataque, seguido del resto de su cuerpo, cosa que pasó a continúacion con el resto de su cuerpo seguido por los otros dos Cooler's que tuvieron el mismo resultado.

Seguido de una poderosa explosión provocada por los dos ataques que habían terminando de impactará con su objetivo, el cual había quedado sin ningún rastro.

-" creo que... ahora esto... si acabo "- dijo el Son con una respiración algo agitada combinado con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, mientras sus pies no lograban resistir más y caía al suelo agotado por completó.

Seguido segundos después del príncipe de los Sayayin

-"( no se preocupe ahora le curo ) "- dijo la babosa en el hombro del Son, que a pesar de también mostrar varias muestras de agotamiento o leves rasguños nada grave.

#" gracias.. "- dijo sólo para momentos después ver a Vegeta -" señor Vegeta seguro que no quiere que Katsuyu se... "-

-" ponme esa babosa en tu hombro y le diré a tu madre que no es estudiado nada durante todo el viaje.. "- dijo secamente Vegeta.

-" no dije nada "- dijo sin chistar Gohan.

-" Gohan! "- grito con fuerza la ojijade que llegó corriendo con los demás presentes no resistiendo más las ganas saltando a la espalda del Son abrazandolo desde atras.

-" agh "- fue el leve quejido de dolor del Son.

-" eh? Gohan estas bien? "- dijo la ojijade separándose de su abrazo al oir la muestra de dolor del Son.

-" s-si "- dijo el Son mientras su pelo y ojos volvían a su color habitual mientras trataba de levantarse pero ni sus manos y pies lograban reaccionar, donde por simple gusto la ojijade se puso como soporte para el sayayin, levantwndolo del suelo y dejando que este paso una mano por su hombro para que se mantuviese en pie.

-" bien.. 3 menos.. ahora si vamos por el verdadero problema "- dijo el príncipe de los sayayin que con algo de dificultad se ponía en pie, ignorando varios gestos de ayuda que le hacían por completo, al tiempo que ojos y pelo volvían al típico color negro.

-" es lo mejor.. Piccoro ya se había adelantado hace rato, pero no pensábamos que se demorará tanto "- dijo el Uzumaki.

-" bien.. entonces hay que movernos rápido.. "- dijo la Ex-haruno.

Antes que alguien puedo decir algo sintieron como el suelo empezaba a temblar como si un terremoto de muy bajo nivel se empezará a formar.

-" está.. teblando el suelo? "- pregunto el nara confuso sintiendo el temblor junto a los demas.

Cabe decir que al oir eso el Príncipe de los Sayayin y el Sayayin criado en la tierra sintieron un mal presentimiento.

-" ( algo se acerca ) "- dijo la babosa para que los presentes se pongan más alertas -" ( son una gran cantidad de seres, cientos.. o talvez más.. y se acercan a una velocidad bastante rápida ) "-

-" se tratan de los robots de hace rato? "- pregunto la ojijade.

-"( no, no son ellos )"- dijo Katsuyu pero con algo de miedo en su voz -" ( ya están aquí! ) "- dijo alarmado Katsuyu para que los presenges se pongan más alertas -" ( so-sobre la montaña, hacia el norte ) "- dijo para que todos los presentes vean al lugar quedando en Shock.

-" l ver a un completamente intacto Cooler ante sus ojos donde a pesar de la distancia, los dos Sayayines podían notar una ligera sonrisa mientras se mostraba como un superior en la batalla.

-" maldición... tuvo tiempo suficiente para crear otra versión suya "- dijo con enojo Gohan.

-" e-esperen algo más viene "- dijo Vegeta viendo como otras dos cosas parecían aparecer atrás del androide quedando en Shock el darse cuenta de que era -" imposible "- dijo al darse cuenta de lo que trataba.

Dos metal Cooler's mostrándose desde la montaña viéndoles con una gran sonrisa malefica.

-" que es... lo que ven "- dijo la morena tratando de ver pero sin ver por completo.

-" tres copias de Cooler "- dijo con enojo Gohan para el shock de los presentes.

-" e-esperen que se asoma por ese lado? "- dijo el Uzumaki menor volteando un poco su mirada al ver varias siluetas salir otro lado de la monatañ.

-" y de ese otro lado también "- dijo Mistuki viendo más siluetas por el otro lado hasta que todos pudieron reconocerlo.

-" esperen.. no.. no puede ser.. es una broma... "- dijo en Shock el Uzumaki mayor.

-" porque... hay tantos "- dijo en Shock Gohan viendo que era un ejército completamente de Cooler's Que les veían con diferentes acciones.

Unos con sonrisa sádica como si tratarán asustarlos más de lo que estaban, neutralidad como si no fuera importante lo que tuviesen frente a ellos, o enojo tal vez por haber logrado destruir a sus tres copias.

-" es una broma.. porfavor... díganme que es una broma maldita sea "- dijo el príncipe de los Sayayin en completo shock por lo que veía adelante suyo.

-" no es una broma "- dijeron todos los Cooler's con completa coordinación para más sorpresa de los presentes -" gracias a la estrella biget tengo este hermoso don "- siguieron hablando -" rindanse, y sedan ante nuestra grandeza "- dijeron a los presentes que no sabían que hacer o decir.

-" {Sarada} "- hablo en voz baja el Son a la chica que le vio -"{ saca dos semillas rápido.. } "- dijo el Son serio viendo al frente.

-" eh? {S-si} "- dijo de forma apresurada la ojijade apuntó de tomar la bolsa de las semillas.

Cosas que llamo la atención a todos los Cooler's que fijaron su vista en los oresentes luego en el duo de jovenes, luego en la ojijade, y luego como su mano estaba apuntó de tomarla.

Sólo para momentos después fijar el objetivo.

Y momentos después una gran cantidad de esferas diminutas de energía fueran a ellos desde los ojos de los androides que lograron sentir los Sayayines.

-" cuidado! "- dijo el Son empujando a la ojijade para tras mientras este pasaba a la fase de super sayayin y formaba una barrera de energia, seguido por el príncipe pie de los sayayin que hizo lo mismo.

-" Gohan!!! "- dijo Sarada mientras el ataque...

BBOOOOOMMMMM

Que tras impactar creo una gran explosión, ante los metal Cooler's que sólo estaban inertes a su resultado.

Donde al disiparse el humo se vio s ambos Sayayines en la misma posición cuando crearon la barrera, con una respiración de agotamiento, y si vista casi pérdida como si llegará a la inconsciencia.

Con una sonrisa el primer Cooler caminando hacia donde estaban veo lo defendiendo lentamente por la montaña que andaban para después correr a una velocidad algo lenta a los Guerreros seguidos por los demás androides, que repitieron la misma acción, camusando lentamente como tratando de asustar a su oponente.

-" chicos... "- dijo apenas el Son para que los presentes les escuchen -" váyanse.. ahora... "- dijo el Son mientras se preparaba para pelear.

-" pero Gohan... "- trato de hablar Naruto.

-" nosotros haremos tiempo "- hablo Gohan.

-" eh? No me digas que "- trato de hablar la ojijade.

-" rescate a los namekusei restantes si pueden.. resisitiremos lo que podamos "- siguió hablando Gohan.

-" pero.. "-

-" VAYANSE AHORA! "- dijo con enojo Gohan mientras voletana para atrás -" HAGANLO SI NO QUIEREN MORIR! "- dijo con todo el enojo del mundo para después ver a los adultos -" LLEVEN A SUS HIJOS Y A LOS DEMAS LEJOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES PASE NADA "- dijo para después fijar su vista para adelante.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viéndole, al tranquilo pelinegro de siempre con su pelo y ojos rubios gritar con ira a los que son sus aliados...

-" chicos.. retirense "- dijo secamente Sasuke.

-" q-que papa? "-

-" retirense es una orden "- dijo con seriedad la pelirosa

-" ma-mama? "-

-" váyanse o serán eliminados de sus cargos de ninjas "- dijo el Uzumaki.

Los jóvenes se vieron finalmente entre ellos todos con una mirada triste como si la decisión que tomarán fuera la peor en toda la historia, exepto la ojijade que estaba con una mirada de incredulidad y shock como si no fuera capaz de aceptarlo.

-" no... "- dijo la ojijade tratando de negar la idea de los presentes.

-" vámonos.. Sarada "- dijo la morena con voz triste.

-" debemos hacerlo "- dijeron varios de los presentes dejándo más en Shock a la ojijade.

-" no..."- siguió incrédula la ojijade a tal grado viendo a todos los presentes que sólo afirmaban eso exepto los dos Sayayines del lugar que sólo veían a los androides que parecían deleitarse de como hacerlos caminar hacer que estos duden de sus acciones.

-" Sarada... estaré bien.. "- dijo el Son que hablo tranquilo -" debo volver, te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado.. y un son nunca rompe sus promesas "- dijo para la sorpresa de la ojijade, tristeza de algunos de los presentes temiendo que eso talvez no pase

... y ciertos instinto protector/celos de dos personas.

-" de acuerdo confío en ti "- dijo para después lanzarle dos semillas del ermitaño -" suerte "- dijo la ojijade para después darle la espalda y empezar a correr con los demás jóvenes con la mirada algo agachada.

El son sólo le vio alejarse con una leve sonrisa, hasta que le perdió completamente de vista y cambio su expresión a una neutra para después ver las semillas que tenía en su mano.

Una lanzandola al príncipe de los sayayin, que la atrapó con el fin de comérselo, y preparaba la otra para comerlo el.

-" que harás Gohan.. "- dijo el Uzumaki mientras veía como el Sayayin Híbrido comía la semilla recuperando sus heridas al igual que el príncipe Sayayin.

-" lo que dije.. me quedaré a pelear "- decía viéndole -" ustedes también acompañenlos..ok? Todo estará bien.. se los prometo "- dijo el Son poniéndose en pose de pelea listo para salir -" porfavor.. vallanse.. "- dijo el Son viendo a los metal Cooler's que andaban varios metros cerca de ellos.

Los adultos se vieron antes de sólo atinar a asentir -" no intervendremos en esto.. les deseamos suerte "- y con eso desaparecieron los 3 en humo dejando a los dos Sayayines restantes en esta situación.

-" ¿Un son cumple sus promesas? Es la mayor estupidez que e oido, no pudiste ser sincero? "- dijo con su típica voz fria Vegeta.

-" je... sabía que si le dijera la verdad, ella nunca hubiera querido irse "- dijo con una leve sonrisa triste el Son.

-" dejemos esto de lado "- dijo el principe de los sayayins emanando la aura dorada del super Sayayin -" acabemos con esto "- dijo Vegeta.

-" si.. "- dijo Gohan -" esto inicié con mi padre... "- dijo mientras emanaba también su aura amarilla -" y acabara conmigo "- dijo para momentos después estos dos lanzarse con fuerza a los metal Cooler's.

/

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

/

 **INICIO DE ENDING**

/

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

 **Caprichosa eres tú**

 **Muchas veces lose**

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

 **No te importan los demás**

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

 **Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..¿porque te comportas así?**

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

 **Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue**

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

 **La gente te daña, no lo comprendesY te hacen llorar, angustiada estas**

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

 **Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás**

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

 **Porque yo estaré ahí**

 **Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!**

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

 **Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida**

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en supee sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

 **Cuenta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!**

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

 **Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...**

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

 **Mientras vivas aquí!...**

(Se ve el momento que el Son había hecho su "promesa" con la ojijade mientras está se iva y el híbrido reflejando una expresión algo triste en su cara)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

/

 **FIN DEL ENDING**

/

 ** _BUENO CHICOS, LAMENTO LA DEMORA DE HABER TARDADO DE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, CON LOS ESTUDIOS, Y MI TRABAJO PARA AHORRAR EN SLGUNAS COSAS QUE TENGO TENÍA APENAS POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI TIENEN ALGUNS OPINION (Constructiva :3 o Destructiva :3) hagan la estoy abierto a opiniones, también si les gusta y al final, ya e decidió a base de sus opiniones que especial se hará primero, con ello me despido, así que aquí Jworld diciendo..._**

 ** _HASTA LA VISTA BABYS!!_**


	23. CAPITULO 23

**_BUENAS COMPAÑEROS, AQUI JWOLRD, CON EL SIGUIENTE CWPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, QUE DE VERDAD SIENTO QUE E PUDOD DARLE MAS, PERO AL FINAL CERRARE TODO EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO FINAL!, SIN MAS COMENCEMOS CON LOW COMENTARIOS!!!:_**

 ** _Guest_** Pues espero que para ti no haya tardado tanto, espero que te guste

 ** _Csar_**

Gracias

 ** _NirvanaSon_**

Jeje gracias, me alegra saber que te gustó esa parte

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Jeje si lo admito demore bastante, lo del chiste me acordé porque siempre me a dado gracia que alguien tan frío pueda tener un miedo así jeje, me alegra que te caiga bien la forma de que vencieron a Cooler, sinceramente casi creía que me equivocaba, es algo que cuando pase juro que los chistes no pararán, y jeje gracias aún así.

 ** _dxd_**

Jeje ok ok continuaré

 ** _Bien ahora que acabamos los comentarios ahora si COMENCEMOS!!!_**

/

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

/

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

A mi corazón deja encantado

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

Ven toma mi mano

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

Si me das tu mano te llevaré

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

Talvez sigas pensando en el

No puedo yo saberlo

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

En mi lo hallaras!

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

Mi corazón encantado brilla

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

Del universo que ambición a todos conocer

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

Voy a amarte para toda la vida

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

/

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

/

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **LA IRA DE UN SAYAYIN**

/

-" sigan chicos no paren! "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor que iba corriendo junto con los demás presentes seguido por todos los demás ninjas que no paraban de correr.

Todos los presentes seguían corriendo sin detenerse, a pesar de todo, lo que hubiese atrás era algo que si los alcanzaba, era seguro que su final estaría cerca.

Y eso fue apollado que sólo momentos después una inmensa explosión se hoyo a su espalda, la cual levanto una gran cantidad de humo a pesar de los ya muchos kilómetros de distancia que se hayaban.

Cosa que alarmó a varios presentes y sintió que Sierra ojijade se pusiera más nerviosa.

-" rápido tenemos que movernos más rápido! "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha al notar la explosión, sintiendo que no era un buen presentimiento.

-" yo iré a la aldea a llevar a los habitantes de a la nave ustedes adelantense! "- dijo el Uzumaki mientras era rodeado de una aura anaranjada y se movía a una velocidad bastante rápida.

Lo único que atinaron los presentes es correr lo más rápido que sus pies les dejaban, centrados en su único instinto de supervivencia.

/

 **MINUTOS DESPUES**

/

-" bien, llegamos "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha mien Tras llegaba a la nave junto con los demás presentes que parecía emanar una gran satisfacción.

-" bien entonces esperemos al séptimo y entremos "- dijo Metal Lee.

-" no "- dijo la pelirosa para la confusion de los presentes -" no es seguro estar al exterior, y no digamos que la nave sea tan pequeña para que no sea nñtada "- dijo la Ex-haruno.

-" podemos guardarla pero donde nos ocultariamos con todos los namekus "- dijo de forma curiosa el Uzumaki sólo para momentos después oírse una poderosa explosión seguía de que varios piedras saliera volando a donde estaban ellos.

-" eso no es problema "- dijo Sakura mientras se limoiaba algo de polvo de que había en sus manos gracias a que habia hecho un fuerte golpe en una montaña, creando un inmenso cráter que había hecho un agujero semejante al de una cueva.

-" ok los demas, tomen algo que nos sea útil de la nave o relevante y después guardenla, en menos de 5 minutos "- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha a los presentes.

-" si! "- fue lo único que atinaron a decir los presentes, mientras siguiendo las órdenes entraban a la cápsula cada Genin.

Exepto por una.

-" Sarada "- dijo el padre de la mencionada a su hija que estaba centrada su vista en la dirección donde había venido.

-" eh? Lo- lo siento "- dijo la ojijade para después seguir la orden de su padre y ir a la nave ante la vista de su padre, el cual al darse cuenta que ninguno de los Genin estaban ahí atinó a voltear a la misma dirección que su hija.

-" siento que no debimos dejarlos "- dijo la pelirosa acercándose a su esposo refiriéndose a los dos Sayayines.

-" no podíamos hacer nada más, tratamos todo lo que pudimos "- dijo el pelinegro.

-" pero pudimos hacer más "- dijo la pelirosa.

-" cuando los demas esten a salvo, los ayudaremos, no dejaremos que nadie caiga, estamos aquí para ayudar, y eso haremos "- dijo con una expresión neutra el pelinegro mientras fijaba la vista ahora a la dirección a donde estaba el resto de los habitantes que en este momento estaban siendo ayudados por el Uzumaki.

-" si "- dijo Serena y mas tranquila la pelirosa -" es decir que ya te importaron ellos verdad? "- trato de animar un poco el ambiente la Ex-haruno viendo a su esposo que de su expresión neutra se volvía a una sería.

-" no te confundas, que me lleve indiferente con el no es nada "- trato de hablar tranquilo el pelinegro.

-" Díselo a la puerta del cuarto de Sarada... "- dijo la pelirosa.

-" fue un malentendido "- dijo el pelinegro.

-" ...dos veces? "- dijo la pelirosa tratando de aguantar reir al notar un tic nervioso en su esposo, mientras recordaba como el incidente de "romper la puerta por un bien mayor" había ocurrido el mismo día que se había vuelto a poner la puerta.

Cabe decir que la ojijade había decidido mejor ya no colocar su puerta otra vez sintiendo que pasaría nuevamente.

-" ... "- lo único que atinó a contestar el pelinegro fue a darse vuelta a la cueva tratando de ignorar lo antes dicho pro su esposa.

-" vamos no te pongas asi "- dijo tratando de contener de risa la pelirosa mientras seguí a su esposo que no le hacía caso mientras ambos entraban a la cueva.

/

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES**

/

Todos los presentes se encontraban en la cueva acompañado con el resto de los habitantes del planeta namek refugiados en la cueva, la cual, era bastante grande para todos los presentes, los namekus hasta el fondo, usando algunas velas y luces para iluminar el lugar pero aún manteniendose con algo de oscuridad mientras refugiaban igualmente la esfera restante que estaba en su control, la cual por extraña razón tenía un papel con una palabras pegado a el, mientras que mas adelante estaban los demas ninja usando un poco de la luz del exterior junto con las velas ya puestas para iluminar el lugar.

-" tienen idea de que vamos a hacer? "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor mientras este juagaba cartas junto con la mayoría de los genin como si no pasará nada en su alrededor.

-" supongo que ahora sólo nos queda esperará a que Gohan y el Señor Vegeta regresen "- dijo de forma tranquila iwabe mientras dejaba una carta en una pila de cartas mientras mantenía su vista fija centrada en tu juego.

-" no deberíamos entonces ver si se encuentra bien? "- pregunto algo dudoso denki que siguiendo el juego dejaba una carta en le montón de cartas y tomaba una nueva.

-" aún no, debemos esperar la orden de el séptimo para hacer algo, además denles tiempo, no recuerdan como vencieron a esas hojatas antes "- dijo de forma tranquila la akimichi mientras seguía el patrón de tirar una carta y robar otra.

-" y yo te recuerdo que en ese momento sólo eran 3 "- dijo el nara que también estaba jugando, haciendo la misma acción tambien que los demás.

-" y sin contar que por el momento todo a estado tranquiloa diferencia de la otra vez que peleaban "- dijo Mitsuki con su típica voz neutra mientras hacía la mismo accion de robar y tirar con los demás.

-" pero ellos deben estar bien verdad? "- dijo de forma dudosa denki mientras hacía lo mismo con sus cartas y miraba a los demás esperando que alguno le respondiera.

-" confía estará bien se los aseguro, las llamas de esos dos podrían quemar todo "- trato de animar metal mientras este jugaba a las cartas con los demás.

-" entonces.. "- dijo Inojin mientras dejaba una carta y robaba otra perro de un momento su atención dejó las cartas -" por que sigue ahí "- dijo mirando para la entrada de la cueva seguido de los demás jóvenes.

Viendo ahí a la joven ojijade recostado junto a la pared de la cueva viendo el exterior como si esperará que algo o alguien llegará, reflejando en su cara una expresión neutra y tranquila.

-" hay.. ocupa hablar con alguien "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor que había dejado sus cartas abajo y parecía tomar algo de aliento como si fuera a hacer algo ante la vista de los demás -" andando Mitsuki "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki al peliblanco que le vio confundido.

-" y por un momento creí que dejarías de hacer borutossdas "- dijeron varios de los presentes al mismo tiempo haciendo que una flecha se clave en el pecho del Uzumaki.

-" dejenmelo a mi, las chicas nls entendemos "- dijo de forma tranquila la Akimichi que se levantó de su lugar y irse con su amiga la cual aún estaba centrada en el exterior hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-" eh? Chocho? "- dijo confundida la ojijade.

-" pasa algo amiga? Tienes hambre? Estas aburrida? "- dijo de forma tranquila la morena mientras sacaba un paquete se papas -" traje algunas y pensé que te gustaria un poco de.. "-

-" no... "- dijo rápidamente la ojijade -" sólo "- empezó a hablar la ojijade sólo para después contradecirse -" no es nada "- dijo dejando sus pensamientos de lado y volver su vista al exterior.

-" hay amiga.. "- dijo de forma tranquila la akimichi mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro del la ojijade que le vio de forma tranquila -" sabía que llegaría el momento donde finalmente entendieras que tendrías que primer amor "- dijo de forma tranquila la morena.

-" Eh? "- fue lo unico que pudo contestar la ojijade a lo que dijo a su compañera.

Mientras que esperaba que el rubor que se iba formando en su cara no se fuera notando.

-" escucha, se que sientes varios cosas amiga, te entiendo, siendo honesto estoy un poco celosa de tu suerte "- dijo la morena de forma tranquila para que la ojijade no supiese que decir -" pero te recomiendo, cuando llegue demuestra quien manda y lo hagas completamente tu...

-" ese no es el punto! "- dijo de golpe la ojijade llamando la atención de todos los presentes sin excepción por unos momentos, causando que está tuvieea un leve sonrojo marcado para despues diera un ligero suspiro y volviera a ver a fuera -" { sólo... me preocupa... } "- dijo en voz baja la ojijade para que su amiga le escuche -" { a sido el único que nunca me a dicho que haga todo lo que me proponga, que me a ayudado en todo, y que puedo decir que me salvo la vida } "- dijo la ojijade recordando como cuando fue salvada por Gohan de los guerreros de plata -" { y yo no pude ni pelear a su lado ahora } "- dijo algo triste la ojijade para después dar un largo suspiro mientras trataba de calmarse -" { no se que siento... pero si le pasa algo malo... no me podre perdonar } "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade mientras su amiga le escuchaba a detalle.

Lo que nunca espero la ojijade es que su amiga le abrazara de lado haciendo que está volviera dejar su vista con el exterior.

-" estará bien, te prometió que vendrá no? Pues vendrá, el dijo que un son cumple sus promesas y eso hará "- dijo de forma animada la morena mientras se separaba de su compañera.

-" si "- dijo con una ligera sonrisa la ojijade mientras volteaba al exterior y fijaba su vista en el cielo -" incluso en este momento "- dijo de golpe Sarada cambiando su expresión neutra a una sería.

-" si incluso en este momento "- dijo de forma tranquila la morena hasta que sintió como la Uchiha sujetaba su cabeza para que volteara al exterior -" eh? Sarada que haces? "- dijo la morena tratando de fijar la vista a Sarada pero al final se centró en el cielo.

O más bien algo que parecía acercarse a ellos.

-" Algo viene! "- dijo con un grito la ojijade mientras se levantaba del suelo mien tras varios los demas ninjas se acercaban y los namekus restantes apagaban las luces para se no fueran visibles.

-" es Gohan o Vegeta? "- pregunto curioso la morena.

-" no "- dijo secamente el rubio mayor -" quien sea es sólo uno "- dijo mientras la silueta en el cielo seguí a decendiendo -" pero tampoco parece ser uno de esos androides "- dijo nuevamente hasta que finalmente la silueta decendio por completo pero no callendo con estilo, sino callendo con algo de fuerza en el suelo formando un inmenso cráter en su alrededor y con ellos un gran levantamiento de humo.

-" ... "- ninguno de los presentes no atinó a decir nada aunque los únicos que supieron que hacer fue el viejo equipo 7 que se vieron entre ellos fijamente para después, acercarse con completa cautela al cráter, mientras el humo se disipaba.

Donde tras el humo disiparse y acercarse lo suficiente reconocieron de quien se trataba.

-" Piccoro! "- fue la respuesta de los presentes de forma simultánea viendo al nameku en el suelo con varias heridas y golpes y su ropa también algo rota, mientras sangraba su sangre bastante.

/

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

/

-" ya esto bien.. "- dijo secamente Piccoro separándose de la pelirosa y otros namekus que lo estaba curando a excepción de la babosa invocadas por la pelirosa que se mantenía en su hombro.

-" que pasó Piccoro? Logró destruir la máquina? "- pregunto con un poco de esperanza el Uzumaki menor.

-" no, ese lugar estaba muy resguardado, cuando entre fui emboscado por muchos de esas copias de Cooler "- dijo el nameku recordando su batalla.

Como de sólo enfrentarse con un robot terminó efrentadose por casi una docena de ellos, donde obviamente, se encontraba en una completa desventaja.

-" sin embargo algo ocurrió y por un momento parecieron perder como un poco de conocimiento "- dijo Piccoro haciendo que los presentes se acuerden cómo los androides reaccionaron con la electricidad -" así que aproveche y me fui del lugar "- dijo Piccoro enojado, al recordar como de tantas acciones que pudo haber hecho decidió tomar la retirada -" y el resto ya lo saben "- dijo secamente Piccoro mien tras terminaba su relato.

-" entonces estamos igual "- dijo serio el pelinegro Uchiha -" a nosotros no nos fue tan bien, esas copias de ese ser conocido como Cooler nos hicieron retroceder, aunque logramos refugiar a los últimos namekus aquí "- dijo el pelinegro.

-" entiendo eso, pero donde está Gohan "- dijo rápido Piccoro al darse cuenta de que no estaba el mencionado -" ni tampoco Vegeta "- fue la segunda cosa que el nameku se dio cuenta -" donde están? "- dijo el Nameku reflejando algo de preocupación mientras los presentes de ponían algo nerviosos.

-" ellos se quedaron "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor ganandose la atencion del Nameku -" nos dijeron que nos movieramos para aca y rescatamos a todos los namekus restantes "- dijo el Uzumaki -" fue lo único que pudimos que pudimos hacer..

-" lo único! "- dijo de golpe Piccoro que sujeto al rubio a gran velocidad del vuelo del rubio pero no con la suficiente fuerza para no forzarlo a respirar para la sorpresa de los presentes que no sabían como reaccionar -" dejar a dos personas luchando fue lo único que pensaron?! "- exigió saber el Namekiano al Uzumaki que con algo de dificultad se mantenía en neutralidad, mientras los demás presentes se preparaban para hacer algo si esto se elevará de nivel.

-" sabe bien que nuestro poder es completamente inferior a los suyos señor Piccoro, jamás los hubieras dejado a propo.. "- dijo el Uzumaki pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-" dejarlos en una batalla así es dejarlos a propósito! "- dijo Piccoro para después soltar al Uzumaki que callo al suelo mientras se sobaba un poco el cuello -" no queda otra, tendré que ir a para haya "- dijo el nameku mientras que con una mirada fija caminaba a la salida de la cueva.

-" e-espere! Piense ir sólo ahí?! "- dijo iwabe al Nameku que se detuvo justo en la entrada de la cueva.

-" ellos dijeron que regresarán pronto! "- dijo Inojin tratando de detener al nameku también con palabras.

El cual sólo atinó a dar vuelta y decirles algo que helaria a varios de los presentes.

-" si esperamos un poco más Gohan y Vegeta morirán "- dijo secamente Piccoro viendo a los presentes que quedaron con una mirada de shock.

-" ( mo-morir? ) "- pensp alarmada la ojijade sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-" como lo dije "- dijo fríamente Piccoro -" y es mejor que sepan lo que harán con ellos cuando los atraen Y que hicieron con los demás namekus "- dijo haciendo que todos se pusieran serios mientras que los namekus de ahí se maldecian que sus oidos fueran capaces de oirlo todo

-" ese maldito mata a todos los Namekus que a llevado con ellos, exprimiendo cada gota de vida en su cuerpo lentamente hasta que estos pierden la esperanza misma de arreglar todo, y no parará hasta que todos nosotros seamos capturados y también adquirir la esfera del Dragon restante "- dijo secamente Piccoro cada una de la palabras para que varios presentes se queden en shock por completo -" y si Gohan y Vegeta fueron derrotados entonces ellos.. "- dijo Piccoro cortando su explicación como si este mismo tratara de olvidar lo que en esos momentos su idea pasaba en su cabeza.

-" ( Gohan ) "- fue el único pensamiento de la ojijade mientras sentía un grave presentimiento del híbrido.

/

 **CON GOHAN**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

/

-" uhg.. "- fue el leve quejido del Joven son mientras este parecía estar lentamente recupsndo la conciencia abriendo sus ojos lentamente, pero teniendo si vista borrosa por unos momentos -" agh! "- fue el leve quejido de dolor del sayayin sintiendo como las muchas heridas en su cuerpo finalmente las sentía, mientras se mantenía en calma y buscaba aún mantenerse consciente.

Con lentitud su vista se fue mejorando, viendo a sus alrededores, notando que se encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura a excepción de una pequeña luz que lo iluminaba en su cabeza como si tratara de darle visión en donde se hallaba.

Y también que sus manos y pies estaban viendo sujetadas por varios cables que estaban conectados al suelo y al techo.

-" agh "- fue un quejido de dolor que se escuchó también en la habitación justo a un lado del Son que atinó a voltear y ver a una persona cerca suyo.

-" se-señor Vegeta? "- dijo con algo de dificultad el son viendo al mencionado justo a tres metros de distancia suyo, con su armadura de la parte superior completamente destruida y las partes visibles de su piel llena de varios moratones y de bastante sangre.

Cabe decir que al oir su nombre, el príncipe de los Sayayin reconoció la voz a su costado.

-" Gohan? "- dijo el mencionado viendo a su costado al son que le veía igualmente -" donde estamos "- dijo secamente Vegeta mientras movía sus manos tratando de romper los cables que lo sujetaban, cosas que al verlo el Son trato de hacer lo mismo.

Ambos sin ningún resultado.

-" con que al fin despiertan "- dijo de forma tranquila una voz para que los dos Sayayines busquen en origen de la voz.

Lo cual fue seguido por que un camino de luces se forme en frente de ellos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta la cual se abrió lentamente, con la silueta de cierto demonio del frío.

-" Cooler "- dijo con algo de enojo los dos presentes que sin pensarlo dos veces pasaron a su fase de super sayayin.

Grave error.

-" aaaahhhhhh!!!! "- fue el quejido de dolor de dolor de los dos presentes mientras una gran descarga eléctrica se iba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo durante un minuto entero, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, para unos agotados Sayayines que respiraba agitados mientras habían vuelto a su estado base.

-" sinceramente les seré honestos, es admirable que a pesar de todo esto siguan con vida "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler mientras entraba en la habitación, haciendo el sonido de las típicas pisadas de los demonios del frío combinado ahora con un metal -" los Sayayines son como cucarachas "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler mientras llegaba frente a los Sayayines volteando su mirada entre ambos Sayayines -" los puedes aplastar, los quemen, e incluso a pesar que los electrocuten, siguen viviendo, y saben porque? "- dijo de forma tranquila metal Cooler a los dos pelinegros que aún se recuberaban -" porque estos desean ser aplastados y destruidos, una y otra y otra vez, ya que no importa cuantas veces lo vuelvas pedazos seguía ahí como si no tuviese su vida algún sentido "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-" grr cállate maldito insec- aaaaahhhh! "- fue el grito de dolor de Vegeta mientras este volvía ser electrocutado pero esta vez por 20 segundos para después dejar y sólo respirar otra vez agitado.

-" Vegeta, no aprendiste nada cuando estuviste en el ejército de Frezzer? "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler -" si no tienes nada importante que decir, mejor sólo cállate, entendido? "- dijo de forma seca el androide para enojo del príncipe de los sayayin.

-" grr... Ni en un millón de años dejaré que una chatarra como tu me de órdenes! "- dijo con enojo Vegeta tras recuperar un poco su aliento sólo para después dar un fuerte grito de dolor después cuando fue nuevamente electrocutado.

-" escuchen, no quieren mejor saber porque los deje vivos? "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler a los me mencionados que con una cara de enojo sólo se habían quedado en su lugar haciendo leves sonidos de molestia pero nada más -" gracias, bien como ustedes sabrán "- empezó a hablar Cooler mientras iba dándoles la media vuelta a los dos a una velocidad bastante lenta -" el planeta Nameku en si no tiene nada que destacarse, exepto por algo y creo que lo conocen "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler esperando que respondieran pero al final ambos se quedaron callados nuevamente -" ni una simple pregunta pueden responder si que los sayayin son tontos "- dijo con algo de gracias Cooler mientras antes que los mencionados digan algo fueran nuevamente electrocutados.

Tras unos minuto entero de electrocutacion de los Sayayines el androide prosiguió el habla.

-" como decía, en si no caí aquí sólo por gusto, o por nada, más bien por... lo que me ofrece "- dijo tranquilamente Cooler -" las esferas del Dragon "- dijo Cooler con una sonrisa mientras seguía dando vuelta entre los Sayayines que sólo estaban callados con una cara enojada viendo al demonio de frío -" con eso podré tener mi deseo, que me brindará mi completa superioridad ante cada uno de ustedes "- dijo con una sonrisa Cooler.

-" pi-piensas usar las esferas para revivir? "- ganandole la curiosidad se atrevió a hablar Gohan.

Cosa que hizo reír a Cooler con una risa bastante maléfica ante los dos pelinegros que no entendían nada.

-" jajajaja por Dios es una broma?! "- dijo con una voz alegre el demonio del frío viendo con incredulidad al Son -" este poder, habilidades, todo lo que tengo ahora! Soy completamente inmortal! Porque perdería tal poder?! "- dijo con bastante incredulidad Cooler al pelinegro que estaba sintiendo bastante íntigra de que podría ser -" verán tengo ya idea de 3 de mis deseos "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler -" mi primer deseo, será que cada la estrella Biget este formado por el material Katchin, lo cual para ustedes simios imbéciles es algo tan resistente que no podría ser destruido ni por la arma más filosa en el universo "- dijo con completa seguridad Cooler -" mi siguiente deseo será que haya una estrella biget en cada uno de los planetas de este universo, así el gran poder de la estrella biget será conocido en cada lugar "- dijo Cooler para que los Sayayines se imaginen que el planeta tierra padezca por estas mismas amenazas -" y mi siguiente deseo... "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler haciendo una pausa dramática para que los dos pelinegros piensen que podría ser -" es traer a aquí, a Kakaroto, alias... Son Goku... "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler.

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... -

-" supongo que ustedes no me creen verdad? "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler con una sonrisa viendo a los dos Sayayines.

-" si se trata de una broma te voy a.. "- empezó a hablar Vegeta que fue detenido cuando una descarga eléctrica lo atacó directamente.

-" oh Vegeta, tu no entiendes que es Descartes desconfiar de otros "- dijo Cooler -" escucha, tu y Gohan an sido unos dignos oponentes, pero al único que quiero enfrentar con todo este nuevo poder.. Es a Goku! "- dijo Cooler con enojo mientras mucha energía emanaba en todo su cuerpo por la ira -" ese desgraciado! Destruyó mi orgullo! Me humilló! Ese maldito merece ver que a hecho su error! Ver todas las muertes que causará! Y que cargará hasta el último día de su vida. "- dijo con completo enojo Cooler viendo al hijo del mencionado.

-" ( aún no sabe que mi padre está muerto ) "- fue el pensamiento del Son que sabía que el demonio del frío no sabía eso, y mucho menos quisiera que se enterara.

-" eres imbécil "- dijo con burla y enojo Vegeta haciendo que Cooler ponga una expresión de confusión -" si no lo sabes, los deseos y invocar al Dragon es con unas plantas claves! Y dudo que algún Nameku aunque su vida este en peligro lo harán! "- dijo con completa confianza swbiendo que ante todo, nadie se atreveria en hacer algo tan estupido, lo sabía porque cuando hizo lo mismo cuando buscabas las esferas en Nameku amenzarlos con morir.

Lo único que atinó a contestar Cooler fue embozar una inmensa sonrisa y decir algo.

-" te refieres a... takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo? (Traducción: ven Dios porunga cumple mi deseo?) "- hablo con completa fluidez Cooler el lenguaje único de los Namekus -" cuando eres una computadora viviente Vegeta... cada duda que tengas.. puede ser resuelta con el simple deseo "- dijo con una sonrisa Cooler ante la mirada de enojo de los presentes

Cosa que enfureció bastante a los los Sayayines.

-" je, me imagino que ustedes jamás esperaron éso "- dijo con una gran sonrisa Cooler viendo las expresiones de furia y enojo de los presentes -" pero bueno, antes de ello tengo un problema para cumplirlo "- dijo Cooler mientras veía seriamente a los Sayayines -" y ahí me pueden ayudar, como ustedes sabrán, la esfera restante se encuentra con los namekus restantes, los cuales están con ese bobos humanos "- dijo Cooler mientras veía fríamente a los Sayayines -" digan, donde están los demás presentes o... "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler para momentos después una fuerte descarga rode a los presentes por un minuto entero -" ya verán "- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Cooler.

-" ni, ah.. en un millón de años ah... "- dijo serio el Son.

-" eres ah... como Frezzer ah.. nos matarás cuando ah... quieras lo que tengas, ni en un millón de años maldito insecto "- dijo con enojo Vegeta.

-" bien... entonces mueran "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler para después una poderosa descarga rodear a los presentes por 3 minutos enteros -" tranquilo Vegeta, cuando ocupo informacion spy capaz de torturar, es algo que simplemente comparto con toda mi familia "- dijo como si nada Cooler

-" ah.. no hablaremos! "- dijo seguro Gohan seguido de Vegeta con un "jamás insecto".

-" bien "- dijo secamente Cooler -" pues mueran "- dijo de forma tranquila mientras los rayos volvían a electrocutar a los Sayayines que sólo podían hacer gritos de dolor mientras Cooler salía de la habitación quedando en completa oscuridad, exepto por las luces que se encontraban sobre los Sayayines que seguían gritando por el dolor.

/

 **CON PICORO**

/

Todo a los presentes se quedaron callados por la forma fría y neutra del Namekiano de la noticia.

Los namekus no estaban centrados tanto en más, sólo trataban de consolarse entre ellos, tratando de negar que nuevamente gracias a un demonio del frío su raza casi se extingue.

-mientras que los demás ninjas estaban callados, no sabían que decir o actuar, sólo pensando las tantas.cosas que le pueden estar pasando a los dos pelinegros y también varias cosas que pudieron hacer en su lugar.

-" no me importa si vienen o no "- dijp secamente Piccoro mientras este volvia a tomar la palabra -" pero iré, no pienso perder al que consideró como primer amigo "- dijo secamente Piccoro para la sorpesa de varios de los presentes mientras se preparaba para salir de la cueva.

-" esperen! "- dijo la voz de la ojijade -" te-tengo una idea... "- dijo la Uchiha -" pero para ello "- dijo la ojijade volteando a su espalda viendo a los presentes -" ocupare ayuda "- dijo la ojijade.

-" eh? Sarada no me digas que piensas ir de nuevo ahí? "- dijo incrédulo el Uzumaki menor.

-" no podemos quedarnos aquí! Y tampoco escapar es opción "- rédito la ojijade.

-" eso es cierto "- ahora hablo el Nameku -" cuando aunque sea levanten la nave los hallaran "- dijo secamente el Nameku -" cuando detecten nuestra ubicación también vendrán por nosotros y nada los detendrá esta vez "- dijo para que los presentes estén inseguros de que podrían hacer.

Lo único que atinó a decir los presentes fue verse entre si hasta que finalmente el Uzumaki hablo.

-" cual es tu plan Sarada? "- dijo de forma curiosa el Uzumaki mayor.

-" Bien primero... "- empezó a hablar la pjijade -" ocuparemos ayuda de algunos, Namekus y que memorizemos algunos pasos "- dijo la ojijade para la expresión de confusión de algunos de los presentes.

/

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

 **FUERA LA DE ESTRELLA BIGET**

/

Fuera de esta se encontraban dos metal Cooler s que manejaban la zona exterior como si supervisores se tratarán, los cuales estaban inertes en su lugar, como si simples estatuas se tratarán.

Eso hasta que sintieron que algo se acercaba desde varios kilómetros pero al final sólo de quedaron neutros en su lugar esperando que podría ser.

Las siluetas se fueron acercando hasta que finalmente fue posible reconocerlos.

Se trataban de un grupo de namekus llevados en una fila todos con una mirada boca abajo reflejando bastante miedo y terror mientras estos estaban siendo rodeados por varios androides de los primeros que había llegado.

-" (no recordaba que esos robots hubieras sobrevivido ) "- pensó algo confundido uno de los Cooler hasta que noto una silueta de adelante.

Tratándose de un metal Cooler que arrastraba en el suelo como si un saco de huesos al namekiano Piccoro Daimaku con su mano izquierda, que parecia estar en un estado cerca de la inconciencia mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba algo que alegró al demonio del frio alegro bastante.

-" la esfera del Dragon! "- dijo de golpe los dos Cooler's al mismo tiempo mientras veían en la mano del androide la esfera de 5 estrella.

Dejando sus dudas de al lado las puertas de la estrella se abrieron mientras dejaban el paso a los androides y a los Namekianos escoltados, cosa que emobozo una gran sonrisa en el androide que sujetaba al Namekiano.

-" (funcionó) "- fue el pensamiento de varios de los Namekus mientras estos seguían andando dentro de la estrella.

Ya dentro de la estrella estos sólo caminaron lentamente por el pasillo hasta que encontraron varias rutas en el camino.

-" (siguan adelante ) "- hablo telepaticamente Piccoro al ser que lp sujetaba mientras este seguía su andado seguido por los siguientes.

Los presentes siguieron avanzando hablando con Piccoro telepaticamente con el "Cooler" cada vez que estaban en varios pasillosno era saber cómo avanzar.

Hasta que finalmente en medio de un pasillo llegaron a una puerta.

-" ( algo ) "- dijo telepaticamente Cooler -" ( está es la sala donde llevaban a todos los namekus atrapados, además que también siento también las precensia de Gohan y Vegeta ) "- dijo Piccoro para el "Cooler" se acercará a su puerta justo apuntó de abrir.

-" con que esa es la esfera del Dragon faltante "-dijo otro Metal Cooler que se acerco justo a donde estaban los demas ganándose la mirada de todos los namekus de completo horror mientras el otro "Cooler le vio con neutralidad".

-" estaba con los humanos restantes y esos bobos namekus "- dijo con la misma actitud "Cooler" que sujetaba a Piccoro mientras le daba la esfera a el otro Cooler.

-" finalmente, mi deseo está cerca "- dijo con una sonrisa Metal Cooler centrando toda su atención en la esfera no viendo como el otro "Cooler" le caía una gota de sudor por su cara -" pero ahora que lo pienso "- dijo de forma tranquila el demonio del frio que volteó la mirada -" donde están esos humanos? No recuerdo que los haya acabado "- dijo de forma tranquila Metal Cooler pero haciéndose su voz algo sería ya que a diferencia de los robots, cada una de sus copias estaban tan conectadas que si aunque fuera uno destruido todos los demás lo sentirían.

Todos los presentes se pusieron nerviosos ante tal pregunta pero al final el "Cooler" que sujetaba a Piccoro volvió a tomar la palabra.

-" estas chatarra los acabaron, estaban reduciéndose en una cueva a 100 km de aquí , destruyeron la cueva y estos murieron en el derrumbe y sobre el "- dijo de forma tranquila mientras después levantaba a Piccoro con su mano -" cuando escapó, un robot lo atrapo y lo capturó, hubieras oído cuantos gritos de dolor hizo mientras venía aquí "- dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

El Metal Cooler le vio por unos momentos, creyendo que algo había mal, ¿porque no recordaba esas cosas?, ¿cada copia suya debería decirle eso, entonces porque no recuerda nada? , ¿y cómo fue que sobrevivieron más de esos robots si creyeron que ya habían sido todos destruidos.

Tratando de ver otro error con si ojo cibernético revisó al extraño Cooler que lo veía simplemente sin mostrar ninguna muestra de temor, viendo nada de este, como si un androide que fuera, no se le pudiese ver nada.

Momentos después hizo lo mismo con los demás robots, no sintiendo ninguna anomalía dentro de ellos, sin nada fuera de lo normal.

-" piensas detenernos más? Le queda poco tiempo de vida mejor usemoslo para algo bueno "- dijo de forma neutra el Cooler mientras veía a Piccoro que aún "seguía" en un estado "inconciencia".

-" de acuerdo, lo único importante es esto ahora, continúa "- dijo secamente Cooler mientras con la esfera de 5 estrellas se iva de ahí para el alivio de los Namekus.

Tras finalmente liberarse este finalmente avanzó sin problemas abriendo la puerta del cuarto seguido de los demás.

-" ah... ah.. "- con agotamiento ambos Sayayines notaron como la puerta de el cuarto de abría, mientras las luces llegaban y daban la vista de quienes se trataban cosa que shokeo a varios de los presentes.

-" S-señor Piccoro! "- dijo con sorpresa y algo de enojo el Son al ver al nameku siendo llevado por una de las copias de Cooler, reflejando en su cara mucho enojo combinado con un gran cansancio.

Ninguno de los Namekus, robots o Cooler dijeron nada hasta que finalmente la puerta de atrás se cerró y "Cooler" se ponía frente a ellos.

-" grr..maldito insecto! Como los hablaste! "- dijo con enojo Vegeta tratando de buscar una explicación de porque estaba aquí el demonio del frío junto a varios namekus.

Lo único que atinó a hacer Cooler a cambio fue dar un gran suspiro de alivio -" almenos se encuentran bien "- dijo el ser aunque con una voz algo diferente a la de siempre tiene y una más común para ellos.

-" esa voz.. "- dijo en voz baja el Son para que rápidamente el Nameku Piccoro se levante como si nada y a gran velocidad destruya con tajos rápidos los cables que sujetaban a los presentes.

-" el planeta funcionó a la perfección "- dijo "Cooler" de forma tranquila mientras los Sayayines recuperaban un poco de aire.

-" que rayos ah.. pasa aqui? "- dijo sin entender Vegeta nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo único que consiguió de respuesta el principe de los sayayin ew que "Cooler" sea rodeado de un humo para momentos después al disiparse el humo apareciendo una persona en su lugar.

-" Se-señor sasuke! "- dijo sorprendido el Son viendo al mencionado el cual estaba justo en el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba el demonio del frío.

Lo siguiente que pasó para sorpresa de los dos Sayayines, los demas robots que estaban ahí fueron rodeados por humo para momentos después disiparse y aparecer el resto de los presentes para la sorpresa de Gohan y Vegeta.

-" no puedo creer que funcionará "- dijo alegre Denki al ver que todos habían engañado al androide sin ninguna excepción chocando los 5 con todos los Genin que no paraban de reír y sonreír en tal acción.

-" GOHAN!!! "- dijo de golpe la ojijade que para la sorpresa de varios de los presentes se lanzó de golpe con el pelinegro que no pudo poner nada de defensa por su completo agotamiento.

-" waa! "- fue lo único que pudo decir el Son mientras este caía por el abrazo repentino de la ojijade -" hay porfa para para para "- decía el Son mientras ya en el suelo pegaba varias veces su mano derecha al suelo como si una señal de rendición se tratara.

-" eh? Lo lo siento "- dijo apenada la ojijade levantándose del suelo y luego al Son mientras tenía la mirada fija de algunos presentes.

-" y como fue que entraron aquí? "- dijo de forma tranquila Vegeta sin tomarle importancia a la extraña ecena de hace poco.

-" eh? A si "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor intentando también olvidar esa extraña ecena -" fue idea de Sarada, usando jutsu de transformación pasamos cada uno de nosotros "- dijo el Uzumaki para la sorpresa de los Sayayines, y que cierto Son volteó a ver a cierta Ojijade que se sintio algo apenada.

-" y como ocultaron su presencia? "- dijo de forma curiosa Gohan sabiendo que si hubieran querido engañar a Cooler como unos androides no hubiesen tenido que sentir su energía.

-" je "- lo único que atinó a hacer la ojijade fue levantar su mano mostrando un papel pegado con varios símbolos.

-" estos sellos hacen nuestras precensias invisibles, además creo que ahora estaba más centrado en otras cosas "- dijo el Uchiha recordando cierta "esfera" que le habían dado al demonio del frío.

-" bien "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade sacando las 2 semillas restantes y entregandosela a los dos Sayayines que las atraparon -" es hora "- dijo la ojijade.

-" pero que será diferente a está vez? "- pregunto curioso el Uzumaki menor -" digo, piensan volverlos a atacar verdad? Que habra de diferencia esa vez "- dijo el Uzumaki sabia el que ante todo si ellos no pudieron antes con el ejército, ocuparian algo mas a cambio.

Lo único que atinaron a hacer los Sayayines fue comerse las semillas mientras sentían que su energía más un leve aumento de poder llegaba a su cuerpo.

-" antes no se había ganado todo mi enojo "- dijo Gohan mientras se estiraba un poco tratando de recuperará algo de su movilidad.

Podía haber fallado, poesía haber sido vencido, pero ahora que sabía que la esperanza de tanta gente estaba con el no fallará ahora.

-" el no sabe con lo que se enfrenta "- dijo seguro Vegeta mientras también se estiraba un poco.

-" señor Piccoro "- hablo el Son mientras se acercaba al Nameku -" antes de ir, podría arreglar mi ropa? "- dijo el Son al nameku que le sonrio.

-" con gusto "- dijo Piccoro mientras extendía la mano al Son -" alguna preferencia "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el Nameku.

Cosa que hizo sonreír al Son ya sabiendo que ropa usaría.

/

 **MOMENTOS ANTES**

 **CON COOLER**

/

El Metal Cooler que tenía la esfera de cinco estrella siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llegó a una zona completamente grande.

-" Es perfecto "- dijo una voz en medio de la gran habitación en completa oscuridad varios cables arrebataran la esfera del Metal Cooler y la llevaba casi al medio de la sala donde se podían ver una brillante luz roja en este -" con esto.. nada me detendrá "- dijo con alegría la voz robótica mientras los cables iban tomando la forma de una mano gigante -" pronto... pronto Son Goku, nuestra batalla estará cerca! "- dijo la voz con mucha alegría mientras una puerta se abria -" déjala con las demás "- dijo de forma tranquila el ser mientras la mano con la esfera entregaba la esfera al Metal Cooler que con una sonrisa la llevaba al cuarto donde estaban las 6 esferas restantes.

Donde tras llegó simplemente los coloco junto con las otras mientras no paraba de sonreír.

-" esto acaba ahora.. "- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Metal Cooler -" **TAKKARAPUTO PORUNGA PUPIRITTOPARO!!!!** "- dijo con una gran cornisa en su cara Cooler ya sabiendo lo siguiente que pasaría.

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" eh? "- dijo sin entend-er nada el androide al ver que no pasaba nada -" TAKKARAPUTO PORUNGA PUPIRITTOPARO! "- volvió a repetir Cooler para más de su confusión -" que estoy diciendo mal!? "- dijo el demonio para si mismo -" es que acaso debo hacer algo más?! "- volvió a preguntar para si mismo Cooler para después acercarse a la esfera de 5 estrellas buscando una explicación.

Lo que jamás espero es que la esfera fuera rodeado por un humo para momentos después esto ser cambiado por un simple pedazo de piedra.

-" que?! "- dijo sin entender el androide viendo a Cooler que se trataba de una simple roca que ni siquiera era completamente esférica -" que.. significa esto?! "- dijo con enojo Cooler levantando la roca para momentos después tirarla al suelo, destruyendola al contacto -" como pudo pasar.. "- empezó a hablar paso así Cooler hasta que recordó como hace cierto momentos ese "otro Cooler" actuaba raro.

Cosa que pareció más elevarse cuando una inmensa explosión se escuchó dentro de la estrella.

-" maldición! "- dijo con enojo Cooler teletransportandose justo donde había sido la explosión, seguido de otros metal Cooler.

Llegando así a justo a la entrada donde se ponían a los atrapados donde la puerta había sido destruida con una explosión, causando algo de levantamiento de humo, aunque logrando verse una silueta en esta, que por alguna razón, causó un mal presentimiento en el androide.

-" te entrevisté a amenazarme.. "- dijo una voz completamente fría que se iba a acercando lentamente -" te atreviste a burlarse de mi padre "- siguió hablando la voz -" me hiciste pasar un gran dolor, y amenzaste de matarme muchas veces "- dijo la voz mientras la silueta se hacia más visible -" y te atreviste de meter a la gente que amo "- dijo la silueta mientras se reconocía la ropa de la persona, tratándose de una ropa de combate de color naranja y azul junto con un extraño símbolo de la tortuga al costado de su pecho -" pues Felicidades Cooler... "- dijo la voz mientras se levantaba ya todo el humo viendo al joven Son usando la ropa que su padre usaba -" me hiciste... "- decia el Son mientras sus ojos y pelo cambiaban de color -" enojaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!! "- dijo con fuerza Gohan mientras una gran cantidad de energía se iba liberando de su cuerpo, al tiempo que su pelo se paraba aún más y varios rayos se iban formando a su alrededor para el shock de los androides que todos sin excepción pidieron una cara sería -" querías hacer a mi padre sufrir?! "- dijo con un grito -" pues el único que sufrira... serás tú!!! "- dijo con enojo Gohan mientras sin perder más tiempo se lanzaba a los metal Cooler con cada gota de valor en su corazón.

/

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

/

 **INICIO DE ENDING**

/

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

Caprichosa eres tú

Muchas veces lose

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

No te importan los demás

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..¿porque te comportas así?

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

La gente te daña, no lo comprendesY te hacen llorar, angustiada estas

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

Porque yo estaré ahí

Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en supee sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

Cuenta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

Mientras vivas aquí!...

(Se ve el momento que el Son había hecho su "promesa" con la ojijade mientras está se iva y el híbrido reflejando una expresión algo triste en su cara)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

/

FIN DEL ENDING

/

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, QUE GUSTADO, SI ES AOGO CORTO y EL FINAL... / CREO QUE PUDE HACER MAS, PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO FINALMENTE CERRAREMOS ESTA SAGA, ASI QUE ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA, AQUI JWORLD DICIENDOLES_**

 ** _¡¡¡ADIOS!!!_**

hj


	24. CAPÍTULO 24

**Buena agente aquí Jworld con el siguiente capítulo de una chica de ojos rojos en Dragon ball sólo quiero agraceder todo su apoyo a pesar de mi más resiente falta de tiempo, e tratado buscar los tiempos para acabarlos se los juro, pero simplemente no lo hayaba, a tal grado que cada noche hasta la mañana es los únicos tiempos que tengo para escribir toda la historia, así que entiendan que abandonó esto, sólo que hay más cosas por la que me preocupo y se me hace difícil organizar todo, bueno sin más excusas y habladas... LANZENME LOS COMENTARIOS!!!**

 ** _Eri_**

Espero que no te haya hecho esperará mucho

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Si, me base en muchas cosas de las películas, y pues...jeje digamos que las últimas ecenas me base en dos ecenas de dos sagas que seguros todos conocen **_(SPOILERS_** **:V quien lo lea ahora no es mi probelma)**

 ** _Emili_**

En tus pensamientos: no es cierto sólo me volte un segundo

 ** _Aoi sensei_**

Hey! Escucha puedo ser muchas cosas, pésimo en ortografía, distraído, excusór, y demorar mucho... PERO NO NUNCA UNA ESTRELLA DE PORNO!...(mis respetos quien entienda la referencia)

 ** _BIEN AHORA QUE TERMINAMOS LAS PREGUNTAS AHORA SI COMECEMOS!!!!_**

/

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

/

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

A mi corazón deja encantado

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

Ven toma mi mano

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

Si me das tu mano te llevaré

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

Talvez sigas pensando en el

No puedo yo saberlo

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

En mi lo hallaras!

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

Mi corazón encantado brilla

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

Del universo que ambición a todos conocer

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

Voy a amarte para toda la vida

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

/

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

/

 **CAPITULO 24**

 **LA RAZON DE SEGUIR**

/

-" el único que sufrira... serás tú!!! "- dijo completo enojo Gohan mientras se lanzaba con completa fuerza contra uno de los Metal Cooler.

Los cuales a pesar de algunos nervios con su típica actitud neutra actuaban, donde uno se lanzó de golpe hacia el Son el cual sólo extendió el puño, cosa que también imitó el androide listo para todo.

Exepto que al contacto, que, como si cristal se tratara, se rompiera justo al contacto de este, haciendo que en camara lenta se viera como el son atravesaba todo el cuerpo del androide como si nada, dejando sólo varias tuercas sin más insuficientes para que pudiese regenerar de estas en el suelo para después acomodarse en medio de el pasillo.

Antes que otro Cooler pudiese hacer algo más el Son coloco sus manos calzadas a sus costados apuntando a sus dos costados.

-" aaahhh!!! "- fue el poderoso grito del Son para que dos poderosos ataques de energía se lanzen de sus manos a esas direcciones a los Cooler's donde los que estaban a una distancia no tan cercana tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo gracias a la teletransportacion, sin embargo los cercanos no tuvieron ma misma suerte, ya que estos terminaron impactando con el ataque los cuales trataron de defenderse con sus manos, pero al sólo el ataque al llegar a ellos los terminaron resiviendo sin problemas, destruyendolos al contacto.

Todo esto ante la vista de varios de los presentes que no sabían que decir por la sorpresa de tal acción.

-" ( como lo esperaba el poder de Gohan es muy alto y gracias a que a estado entrenando y que acaba de estar al borde de la muerte a conseguido un aumento de poder, pero no pensé que tanto ) "- fue el pensamiento de Piccoro viendo a su alumno que había demostrado una gran muestra de su poder.

-" ( con que ese es el Super Sayayin 2 en accion... Dios deja en ridículo en energía a todos los bijus a juntos ) "- fue el pensamiento del viejo equipo 7 de bastante sorpresa.

-" Sr Piccoro "- hablo el Son hablando pero aún su fija en frente -" avancen, más me acerqué al corazón de la estrella más atención ira tras de mi, mientras cuiden a los Namekus "- dijo mientras su aura dorada volvía a rodearlo combinado con varios rayos que seguían emanando por todo su cuerpo -" luego los alcanzo "- dijo con firmeza el Son, para después a gran velocidad el Son irse a gran velocidad sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

-" ya holleron a Gohan! Hay que salir de aquí! "- dijo el Nameku.

-" y-y que hay con el resto de las esferas "- pregunto al nervioso uno de los nameku, haciendo recordar a los presentes de detalle de gran relevancia.

-" eso será para luego "- dijo el Nameku para después apuntar a una pared -" saldremos de aquí, luego la buscaremos "- dijo secamente Piccoro.

Para momentos después hacer una explosión en una pared, destruyendola al contacto.

-" siganme! "- dijo el Nameku que empezó a correr por el agujero ocasionado por el, seguido de los demás presentes, -" ( suerte Gohan..) "- fue lo que pensó el Namekiano mientras por seguridad volteaba para atrás a ver si faltaba alguien, cosa que si, faltaba alguien -" ( porque no me sorprende ) "- pensó para si mismo el Nameku sabiendo quien faltaba.

Cierto príncipe de los sayayins.

Para momentos después escuchar otros fritos de cierto sayayin que parecía también estar luchando contra los androides pero por alguna razón llendo s otra dirección.

-" ( suerte Gohan ) "- fue el pensamiento de cierta ojijade mientras salía de la habitación junto con los demás presentes dándole suertes al pelinegro a pesar de la distancia.

/

 **CON EL SON**

/

El mencionado siguió recorriendo los pasillos, a gran velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ella, hasta que de un segundo a otro se detuvo al ver su camino al frente bloqueado por varios Metal Cooler para momentos después otros usando la técnica de la teletransportacion colocarse atrás del Son el cual sólo estaba estático en su lugar, sin quitar su fría expresión de su cara.

-" lo admito, tu y todos tus amigos son bastante inteligentes jamás espere que una maniobra de esa viniese de unos idiotas como ustedes "- dijo de la forma mas tranquila uno de los metal Cooler ante el Son que no hacía nada para contestar -" pero te advierto, a pesar de tu suerte de hace poco no volvera a pasar, no se como te volviste tan fuerte pero eso no será lo suficiente para detenerme, ustedes son un simple retraso, el encontrar la esfera será fácil si me lo propongo "- dijo de forma tranquila Cooler.

-" ... "- el son no contestaba nada sólo seguía viendo fríamente a su adversario sin mostrar otro sentimiento que no fuera ira por sus ojos.

-" así que, que tal esto, mi oferta, a sido revocada, tu y tus amigos se atrevieron a entrometerse en mi perfecto plan, ahora.. mi deseo, mi recompensa, todas las cosas que planeaba hacer an sido alteradas por ti, pero te aseguro no dejaré que me sigas retrasando.. me escuchaste? Tu vida acabara ahora! "- dijo con enojo Cooler esperando alguna reacción del Son.

-" ... "- el son siguió quedándose callado viendo fijamente a su adversario, atinando a hacer la única cosa que haría desquicia al demonio del frío ahora.

-" eh? "- fue la leve expresión de confusión del androide al notar como el son embozaba una sonrisa retadora en su cara -" que es gracioso... no veo nada de gracia en lo que dije "- dijo más confundido el androide esperando alguna respuesta.

-" tu confianza "- dijo secamente el Son con una media sonrisa en su cara para algo de confusión del androide -" quizás me llamas tonto.. pero soy más listo de lp que crees.. y se que el único tonto eres tu "- dijo secamente Gohan aún embozando su media sonrisa.

-" y eso en que? "- pregunto/exigió saber Cooler.

-" te lo diré de forma simple "- dijo de forma tranquila el Son -" por tu deseos.. por los errores que cometiste en nuestra batalla, y sin olvidar que también tienes un plan de traer a mi papá demuestra que eres alguien muy confiado "- dijo de forma seca el Son.

-" je confiado? Es una broma verdad? Después de la paliza que te dimos crees que de verdad me e estado confiando todo el tiempo? Eso sería completamente absurdo "- dijo sonriendo poco Cooler, cosa que hicieron algunos de estos de forma sincronizada.

-" por no darte cuenta de tu error de funcionamiento puedo adivinar que no aprendiste nada de tu poder cuando lo conseguiste verdad? Lo primero que se llegó a tu cabeza no fue mejorar... tampoco aprender tu poder, no, tu cabeza sólo te hizo pensar, más poder, ese fue tu error, querer más poder antes de aprender el que tenías "- dijo secamente Gohan cosa que enfureció al demonio del frío -" puedo suponer que si al comienzo enviaste a esos robots porque simplemente no sabías usar todo tu poder cierto? Me aseguro que cuando llegamos estuviste tratando todo para crear una copia exacta de tu para vencerme o me equivoco? "- dijo ganándose varias miradas de enojo de varios de los demonios del frío -" a tal grado que cuando viste que casi caímos por eso debiste pensar "si me salió una vez porque no lo hago de nuevo" o me equivoco? "- dijo el Son con su media sonrisa para más enfado del demonio del frío.

-" deja de burlarte.. "- estaba hablando enojado Cooler solo para que el Son le interrumpa.

-" y ahora estoy libre.. viendo como esa felicidad que tenías desaparece de tu cara "- dijo de forma serena el Son -" y lo gracioso.. es que esto viene de un simple mono tonto "- dijo con una sonrisa serena el Son sólo para que sorpresivamente un rayo morado impactará con el, haciendo mover la cabeza del Son un poco para atrás.

-" Cállate!!!! Lo único que ganaste con todo esto es mi ira!!! Nada más!!! "- dijo con enojo Cooler viendo al son con la cabeza para atrás como si el ataque le hubiera hecho algo -" tus últimas palabras! "- exigió el demonio del frío ya queriendo ir a atacar al Son.

Lo único que atinó a hacer el Son fue lentamente bajar su cabeza nuevamente para ver al frente, haciendo notar que a pesar de la cercanía y el poder del ataque, no tenía ninguna herida.

-" caeras tal como tu hermano... "- dijo secamente el Son cosa que hizo que cuando los androides escucharon la palabra "hermano" no pensarán en otra cosa que atacarlo todos a la vez, dando finalmente comienzo a la pelea.

Como esperarse los androides atacaban sin mostrar ninguna piedad, en bastantes cosas era superiores, la cantidad de ellos, su completa coordinación y gran resistencia a ataques, y más sumandolo en el lugar tan cerrado que estaban son claramente desventajas para Gohan en su estado de super Sayayin.

Mientras que para muchos con la corta vista sólo veían como todos los Cooler's se lanzaban lanzándose una docena nueva cada momento sin parará de todas las direcciones, opacando por completo cada lado visible del Son, mientras se escuchaba el sonido del Metal chocando con Metal.

Cosa que si, era difícil para cualquiera.

Pero para Gohan que estuva en la fase de Super Sayayin 2 completamente seguro centrado y con todas sus heridas curadas junto a un nuevo zenkai resivido lo cambiaba todo.

Negarlo o no, el poder del Son era bastante alto ahora, a tal grado que lo que el demonio del frio tenia ahora en sus instantes era opacado por eso.

Su piel ahora era más resistente a lo que jamas fue, con la capacidad de resistir varios golpes de metal de sus atacantes, como demostrar que al dar fuertes golpes a los androides era capaz de hacerlos pedazos, como si sus puños se tratarán de una arma de gran filo.

La velocidad era admirable, a pesar de este en una desventaja tenía la delantera, sus ojos como si una mira se trataban, se centraban en el androide más cercano mientras un fuerte ataque iba seguido con este, dando con su oponente que terminaba siendo destruido al contacto.

Sin duda una batalla que podría darse como ganada.

/

 **CON LOS DEMAS**

/

Los demas seguían corriendo en los pasillos todos en una fila donde los namekus se colocaban en medio mientras los ninjas los rodeaban y en frente el Namekusei criado en la tierra.

Todo eso mientras varios pedazos de metal caían del techo hacia el cielo, mientras varios temblores se iban haciendo como si de un terremoto se estuviese formando.

-" porque demonios está todo así?! "- grito alarmado el Uzumaki menor corriendo a la raya de los demás.

-" yo más me pregunto es porque no an enviado ningún robot para detenernos "- dijo más curiosa la ex-haruno de no haber tenido ningún ataque de los androides.

-" es Gohan "- dijo secamente Piccoro resoviendo las dos dudas planteadas -" el y Cooler deben estar peleando ahora, y por como va todo, y como va todo, parecen estar igualados en cada sentido "- dijo secamente el Nameku.

-" sabemos que esa transformación es fuerte..pero porque tanto "- pregunto un poco curioso el Uzumaki mayor mientras sentía como los temblores no estaban cesando.

-" es por el zenkai "- dijo secamente el Nameku para la confusión de los presentes -" por lo que e aprendido hay algo que vuelve único a los sayayin además de su capacidad de transformarse y esa es la habilidad de acceder a un Zenkai "- dijo de forma neutra el Nameku.

-" pero que es eso del Zenkai? "- pregunto la ojijade curiosa mientras corría.

-" como saben.. cuando un guerrero normal va peleando, se va haciendo más fuerte, eso pasa con los Sayayines... pero a una escala superior "- empezó a explicar Piccoro.

/

 **CON GOHAN**

/

El Son seguía atravesando el pasillo, mientras cada segundo una nueva docena de androides recién creados aparecía y iban contra el para tratar de destruirlo.

-" los Sayayines tienen la habilidad de hacerse más fuerte con cada batalla, siempre y cuando hayan pasado con una condición antes.. que hayan estado al borde de la muerte "- dijo para la sorpresa de los presentes.

Mientras que con el Son este seguía avanzando por los pasillos como si nada mientras acababa con todos los demonios del frío.

-" eso quiere decir que tambien Vegeta también aumentó su fuerza? "- pregunto curioso el Uzumaki mayor.

-" eso no es posible el ya consiguió su último Zenkai hace mucho "- dijo para la confusión de los presentes -" verán... "-

/

 **FLASHBACK**

 **VEGETA CONTRA CUI**

/

Vegeta estaba peleando contra su viejo rival de la armada de Frezzer, Cui, un guerrero que según este último, siempre estaban al mismo nivel, a tal grado de burlarse del mismo.

Sólo para momentos después contradecirse al ver que gracias a su rastreador pudo sentir el aumento del príncipe de los Sayayin recibiendo muchos golpes que el simplemente no podía superar.

Sólo para unos minutos después, de haber tratado de engañar a Vegeta con una simple distracción este recibir un ataque que le atravesó el pecho para momentos explotarlo como fuegos artificiales.

-" ( por lo que se, cuando un Sayayin está al borde de la muerte su poder aumentará de formas extraordinarias ) "- seguía narrando Piccoro.

/

 **VEGETA CONTRA DODORIA**

 **VEGETA CONTRA ZARBON**

/

Se veía como Vegeta se estaba enfrentando a una de las manos de Frezzer, Dodoria, que como Cui, fue completamente humillado por el príncipe, para después colocarse en su espalda y estirar sus brazos con fuerza como si tratara de romperselos.

A tal grado que este terminó revelando el secreto de la verdadera extinción del planeta Vegeta y en el progreso el único miedo que de verdad tenía Frezzer, intentando salvarse pero sólo gano unos segundos más para momentos después ser eliminado por Vegeta por un ataque de luz.

-" ( Vegeta aumentó su poder gracias a que durante en su primer encuentro en la tierra su poder aumentó por estar al borde de la muerte, cosa que favoreció a que recibiera un gran Zenkai ) "- dijo Piccoro.

En el proceso que aparecía como en la primera batalla contra Zarbon este fue derrotado, pero al este ser estupidamente recuperado por órdenes de Frezzer este volverse a enfrentar a el.

Y como a los demás, humillarlo antes de matarlo demostrando una de las grandes habiliades de los Sayayines.

/

 **GOKU VS FUERZAS GINYU**

/

Fue en esos instantes donde se vieron varias ecenas de Goku contra las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

Como derrotó de un "simple" golpe a Recome.

Como humilló por completo a Búfer en velocidad.

Y como dejó en ridículo al lide de este mismo equipo al demostrarle que su poder tenía un límite que el no

-" el padre de Gohan fue igual un guerrero que pasó varios momentos que lo llevaron a estar al borde de la muerte durante nameku varias batallas que lo hicieron elevar variaus veces su poder "- dijo Piccoro.

Sólo para momentos después recordar como Vegeta, ya recuperado, logró darle una paliza a Ginyu el cual había cambiado su cuerpo com Goku tratando de obtener su poder, pero este sólo terminó siendo derrotado, para después cambiar su cuerpo con el de una rana y Goku volviendo a quedar al borde de la muerte.

-" puede que no me agrade admitirlo, pero la capacidad de hacerse más fuertes en cada batalla fue colosal cuando llegaron a su último Zenkai "- dijo Piccoro.

Recordando como gracias al Zenkai, vegeta logro rivalizar la primera forma de Frezzer, y luego este al recibir daño a propósito para hacerse más fuerte este poder sus poderes de ese tiempo pero aún insuficiente para la forma final de Frezzer.

Pero menos mal que apareció Goku, que con también ya su último Zenkai tuvo el poder suficiente para ser el único para estar a la par con el emperador del mal.

/

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

/

-" bien dejando esto de lado "- dijo el nameku mientras que con su mano extendida destruida otro muro a su paso el cual dejaba el paso del exterior del planeta -" lleven a los Nameku a una zona segura "- dijo mientras los Namekus no perdían tiempo y empezaban a salir de la estrella biget.

Solo para que de forma sorpresiva el primer Nameku que salió fuera atravesado por un rato desde su cabeza matandolo al instante mientras su cuerpo sin vida caí al suelo deteniendo a los presentes del escape, algunos por el miedo, y otros que el ataque vino de atrás de ellos, es decir a cualquiera pudo haberle dado sin darse cuenta.

-" a donde creen que van? "- dijo la voz de cierto demonio del frío haciendo que todos lo volten a ver enojados y los Namekus completamente asustados -" es oficial.. cada uno de ustedes me tiene harto, alguna cosa que quieran decir antes que los acabe "- dijo secamente Cooler mientras una esfera se formaba en la mano levantada.

Lo que jamás espero es que antes que este pudiese lanzarlo una esfera llegó con el haciendo que explotará haciendo que todos se cubrirán.

-" que eres un completo botón "- dijo secamente Piccoro mientras este tenía la mano exaltada para momentos después lanzar varias ráfagas de energía al androide, algunas impactandolas y dándole levantando más humo, mientras otros pasaban de largo -" avanzen! "- dijo con fuerza el Nameku mientras dejaba de lanzar esferas al haber levantado bastante humo por sus ataques.

-" si! "- fue lo único que dijeron mientras siguieron avanzando el paso con los Namekus.

Sin notar como varios seres a la distancia lo perseguían de forma algo lejana.

-" si trataste de molestarme de verdad lo está logrando "- dijo secamente Cooler mientras algo del humo se disipaba dejando algo de su cara a la vista -" muchos de tus ataques fallaron.. creo que sigues debilitado de nuestro última pelea, que por cierto.. escapaste o me equivoco "- dijo secamente Cooler hasta que noto como el Nameku sonreí para después ver como varias esferas lo rodeaban.

-" no pero quería probar algo "- dijo mientras cerraba sus dos puños haciendo que todas las esferas explotarán mientras estás se habían acerado al nameku -" no pudiste detectar esas esferas y moverte a tiempo.. supongo que estar centrado toda tu atención en Gohan de cientas de tus copias y mandar a aquí una es estresante al parecer verdad? "- dijo de forma serena el Nameku al Demonio del Frío que espero hasta que el humo se disipo, deja dose ver como a pesar de todo este seguía intacto.

-" eso quiere decir que ahora si podrás derrotarme? "- pregunto de forma sarcástica el demonio del frío.

-" eso sólo se sabrá de una forma "- contesto el Nameku sereno mientras pasaba a una pose de pelea para momentos después lanzarse contra el androide.

/

 **CON GOHAN**

/

-" PORQUE?! "- fue el grito de un androide que fue contra Gohan sólo para ser destruido cuando este le dio un poderoso golpe.

-" SIGUES! "- dijo otro androide que contra Gohan tratando de atacarle pero esto lo destruyó con un golpe se mazo.

-" DE PIE!? "- terminó el androide usando otra de sus copias que se teletransporto al frente del Son logran darle un fuerte golpe en la cara al híbrido, cosa que alegró bastante al demonio del frío.

Hasta que noto como el son se quedó quieto en su lugar aún con el golpe en la cara con aún su expresión completamente fría en su cara sin parecer inmutarse por el golpe.

Y más como el Son le dio un fuerte golpe al mentón, asiendo que su cabeza salga volando dejando a su cuerpo libre que fue destruido de un tajo de arriba para abajo.

-" te recomiendo que te rindas si no quieres... "- seguía hablando sólo ma cabeza de Cooler mientras varios androides rodeaban al son que se seguía defendiendo mientras en el proceso aplastas la cabeza de Cooler que empezaba a regenarse, haciendo que está ya fuese completamente irreparable.

-" no puedes ganarme! "- exigió con enojo otro androide mientras varios iban atacando al son a la vez el cual sólo iba avanzando lentamente mientras que con consorcios y centrados golpes los acababa uno por uno.

-" grr... "- con enojo uno de los Cooler's vio esto desde lejos mien tras la última de sus copias era destruida quedando sólo el.

-" que pasa.. no me ibas a exterminar? "- dijo con una leve sonrisa confiada el Son viendo como el androide parecía inerte en su lugar.

-" je.. lo haré.. pero no de la forma que crees "- dijo de forma seca el demonio del frío pero embozando una sonrisa -" tu lo dijiste.. "- dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos ya abierta -" aún no e sabido mucho del poder de la estrella biget... y tu me ayudaras a descubrirlo "- dijo con u a sonrisa mientras cerraba con fuerza su mano para momentos después varios sonidos de metal escucharse en el lugar.

Antes que el Son pudiese responder noto como todas las paredes y suelo de metal se salían de sus respectivos lugares y estos fueran al Son, para después como si pegamento se tratara pegarse al cuerpo del pelo rubio, cosa que si le llamo la atención sólo un poco al Son.

El cual antes que pudiese preguntar o hacer algo más varios metales se siguieron uniendo a el, mientras que el Son se quedaba inerte en su posición como si quisiera ver que planeaba.

Para instantes después el metal estarse pegando a todo su cuerpo rodeandolo por completo haciendo al son parecer más a una estatua de metal de el mismo que un ser vivo, donde no parecía reaccionar, sin hacer ningún ruido, señal de movimiento y había dejado de emanar su aura amarilla.

-" jajaja ahora quien se ríe ahora "- dijo con una expresión sádica el androide mientras no paraba de reír de forma sádica y satisfactoria como si hubiera hecho una gran asaña -" ese metal que te esta rodeando te a sellado por completo!!! Asi que en unos segundos mas lo unico que quedara de ti sera esa estupida estatuta!!! Sin obiamente sentir como todos tus huesos son molidos hasta y tus órganos ser aplastados por completo mientras gritas y gritas para que te libere! Pero ya estarás muerto alguien aunque sea sepa como sacarte de ahí! -" dijo más que alegre Cooler dejándose controlar por algunos de los egos que tenía en ese momento -" quien rie ahora eh?! Quiem rie ahora?! "- seguia riendose de forma zadica el demonio hasta notar algunos chirridos haciendo que se detuviera y buscará de donde provenía hasta que finalmente encontró el origen -" como puede ser?! "- dijo sorprendido mien tras notaba como la estatua empezaba a andar lentamente como si nada.

-" aaahhhhh! "- fue el corto pero poderoso grito del Son mientras todo el metal que lo rodeaba se separaba de el como si nada para la sorpresa del demonio del frío -" veo que pudiste acabar con todo este planeta.. pero no puedes acabar con una sola persona "- dijo secamente el Son con una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras seguía andando lentamente para el completo enojo y sorpresa del androide.

-" Maldito!!! "- dijo con enojo Cooler que se lanzó contra el híbrido Sayayin, pero este solo necesito dos fuertes tajos con la misma mano para acabarlo por completo.

-" ... "- el son vio con una expresión neutra justo hacia adelante hasta finalmente esto sólo decir algo -" no voy a perder más tiempo "- dijo secamente, para después ser rodeado de su aura dorada y moverse gran velocidad destruyendo cada pared del medio sólo para llegar al origen de todo el mal que había pasado.

/

 **EN EL CORAZON DE LA ESTRELLA BIGET**

/

-" no no no! Detenganlo! Detenganlo! "- exigía una robótica voz que estaba viendo como cada una de sus copias estában atacando al Son pero justo cuando se acercaban al peli rubio, simplemente era incapaz de comunicarse con ellos -" he demo los pasa?! Todo estaba llendo bien?! Porque rayos pasa esto?! "- dijo desquiciado la voz del lugar mientras varios rayos iban iluminando el lugar.

Hasta que sintió como una inmensa explosión destruyó una de las paredes haciendo que un gran ojo rojo se fijará lentamente en ese lugar haciéndolo quedar en completo shock al ser que estaba ahí.

-" así que aquí te ocultabas "- dijo secamente la voz de cierto sujeto ya algo conocido para el ser mientras avanzaba lentamente en la oscuridad que desaparecía gracias a su aura dorada.

El extraño ser que estaba en el lugar vio al ser con bastantes pensamientos en la cabeza.

El enojo, de pensar que todo podría acabar así.

Irá, de que el ser que estuvo humillando desde que llegó ahora se le plantaba con más superioridad.

Temor, de que sus planes se fueran a la mierda por un simple niño.

Pero ante todo, una leve toque de deshonra de su única alternativa pero como demonio del frío que era, no le importaba.

-" no me ocultaba.. "- dijo secamente la voz mientras varias luces iluminaba lentamente el lugar -" eh de admitirlo.. para tu edad si que tienes un corazón de todo un guerrero.. eso a que se debe? "- pregunto de forma algo burlona la voz mientras las luces seguían iluminando el lugar que se trataba de una simple cúpula que como todo, estaba hecho de un sólido y frío metal.

-" así que... este es el verdadero tu "- dijo secamente el Son viendo como en medio del lugar estaba la única cosa real del demonio del fría en todo esto.

Una extraña cabeza de metal con forma a la del mismísimo demonio del frío, de un lado reflejando ese gran y brillante ojo robótico y del otro una aún intacta parte del alien original, mientras que a pesar que la voz provenía de el, la boca parecía estar llena de cables así que entonces la voz simplemente ya era parte de el, todo eso mientras tenia un inmenso tamaña, casi siendo 10 veces más grandes que el de todas sus copias.

-" je asustado Sayayin "- dijo de forma tranquila el demonio del frío viendo al Son mientras la cabeza apoyada de algunos cables que lo rodeaban miraba un poco para abajo a la altura del Son.

-" ni un poco "- dijo secamente el Son mientras se pone en pose de lanzar una técnica bastante conocida para muchos -" esto acaba ahora "- dijo mientras estaba apuntó de lanzar su ataque hasta que dijo algo el demonio del frío.

-" Tu padre murió verdad? "- dijo de la forma mas tranquila el demonio del frío haciendo que el Son se queda quieto unos segundos y abriera sus ojos como platos.

-" grr.. como... "- iba a preguntar el Son mientras se llenaba de enojo.

-" je pues.. un Sayayin que niegue venir a un planeta donde la pelea es su principal razón... además de que tu y ese otro Sayayin de aquí sean tan silenciosos en cuanto a su paradero y que cada vez que lo mencioné se alerten son suficientes indicios no lo crees? "- dijo de forma tranquila el demonio del frío mientras el híbrido maldejia eso, no le afectaria relamente que a un enemigo que eliminaría pronto le dijera de su padre.

Pero si lo enojada bastante.

-" Que tal si hacemos un trato.. "- dijo secamente el demonio del frío -" me consigues la última esfera del Dragon, y dejo ir a ti y a todos tus amigos.. exepto a los namekus.. y te aseguro que no atacarle a tu sistema solar, un trato justo no lo crees? "- dijo de la forma mas relajada el demonio del frío mientras el Son le veía fríamente.

-" no dejaré a nadie más morir y eso incluye a los Namekus... no hay trato "- dijo secamente el Son mientras empezaba a acumular algo de energía.

-" y que te parece si.. "- volvió a hablar Cooler sin inmutarse por completo a la energía azul que aparecía entre las manos del Son -" tu vida... por la de tus amigos "- dijo secamente Cooler haciendo que Gohan se pusiera tenso -" crees que dejaría que sólo escaparan? Ja no, ellos siguen an sido vigilados todo el tiempo "- dijo para la sorpresa del Son.

/

 **CON EL GRUPO**

/

Todos seguían Corriendo lo más lejano que podían mientras sin que se dieran cuenta.

A una distancia bastante lejana varios metal Cooler en una fila recta a varios kilómetros de distancia de los ninjas y los Namekus estaban vigilandolos en su recorrido, usando la teletransportacion para moverse a una distancia segura y sin llamar la atención, como usando su mirada amplia gracias a sus ojos para ver con mayor claridad cada blanco posible.

-" ( pude haber acabado con ellos hace mucho tiempo, pero no hubiera tenido sentido si sólo los mataba, ya an muerto demasiados namekus no lo crees? ) "- dijo de forma sarcástica lo último el demonio del frío al Son.

/

 **CON EL SON**

/

-" eres un... "- dijo con enojo Gohan que había dejado de cargar su ataque y iba a lanzarse a atacar directamente a la cabeza del androide.

-" ni se te ocurra "- detuvo el demonio del frío -" has un sólo movimiento y tus amigos desaparecerán con una explosión "- dijo para que el Son se queda pensando sus opciones.

En el primer punto si iba contra el usando su máxima velocidad talvez alcanzaría a acabarlo de un solo golpe, pero al costo que los demás salieran heridos, en si tenían las esferas del Dragon, pero ni aunque tuviese ese privilegio de revivirlos jamás se atrevería a arriesgar vidas, no importa la situación, tal como su padre.

-" no les hagas daños.. me tienes a mi "- dijo secamente el Son mientras su pelo volví a la normalidad y se ponía en una posición neutra como esperando algo para la sonrisa del demonio del frío.

-" bien entonces "- dijo con una actitud alegre el androide mientras varios cables lo empezaban a rodear, desde abajo la cabeza formando un cuerpo de metal -" cambio de que tus amigos tengan una oportunidad me darás.. "- dijo mientras ya con una mano formada la extendía al Son -" todo tu poder "- dijo para momentos después varios cables desde el suelo y el techo amarrar con fuerza al Son casi como si una mano gigante lo aplastara, mientras que varios cables como si agujas se tratarán entraban a su cuerpo para el dolor del Sayayin.

Sólo para momentos después reducir una poderosa descarga eléctrica que le llegó q todo el cuerpo.

-" Me darás toda tu energía! Hasta que ya no quedes con nada! "- dijo con alegría Cooler -" pero tranquilo! Cuando esto acabe iré a la tierra donde tus amigos seguro se ocultan y los acabaré!!! "- dijo de forma alegre el demonio del frío -" con las esferas del Dragon que están a mi poder, sólo necesitaré crear una máquina que me lleve a la restante, porque dudo que las vayan a dejar aquí! "- dijo mas que alegre el demonio del frio -" este siempre a sido un juego para mi! , yo controlo todo! Nadie me detendrá! Ni siquiera tu! Estúpido mono! "- decía aún alegre Cooler mientras tras 1 minuto entero de intenso dolor paraba, mientras este con una leve agitación notoria en su cara bajaba la mirada, haciendo que algo de su pelo taparan sus ojos.

-" je... "- sonrio de forma serena el Son haciendo que el demonio del frío le viera confundido -" ya vas a dejarme de hablar de tus problemas?.. que no soy psicólogo.. "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el pelinegro para el enojo del demonio del frio pero antes que este pudiese responderle con algo más o hacer algo este siguió hablando -" pero.. con que esferas "- dijo aun sonriendo el son levemente oara mas confusion del demonio del frio.

Era bastante molesto aguantar esto, pero a la vez divertido, como cuando vez como un planeta entero es destruido y a pesar de que hay riesgos con los residuos impactan a la nave, dan siempre un hermoso show de fuegos artificiales.

Así que... porque no explotar más fuegos artificiales?

-" eres un simio estúpido "- dijo secamente el demonio del frío mientras una compuerta se abrirá lentamente -" me refiero a las esferas del planeta... "- dijo de forma tranquila el demonio del frío apuntando su mirada a la compuerta sólo para quedar con una expresión de completa sorpresa -" las bolas del Dragon!!! "- dijo en shock el androide al notar como el compartimiento donde tenía las 6 esferas estaba completamente vacío sin las esferas rojas que el mencionaba.

Sólo para después notar como había un agujero en una pared de su interior como si alguien hubiera entrado por esa y hubieran sacado la esferas desde ahí.

El demonio enojado sólo atinó a fijar la vista con bastante enojo y furia -" en donde están?! "- grito con fuerza el androide a el Son que empezaba a levantar un poco la mirada reflejando reflejando asi uma expresion de algo de dolor pero aún con una sonrisa algo sarcástica y burlona sabiendo a que se refería el demonio del frío.

/

 **ALGO LEJOS DE AHI**

/

Dentro de la misma estrella Biget, en otro lado opuesto a donde habían salido los demás, había un agujero que liberaba a la salida, luego varios metros de sólido suelo para después un inmenso lago.

En el cual si alguien notaba varias burbuja parecían estar saliendo de este.

Mientras que más al fondo de este lago se veían las 6 esferas completamente seguras, las cuales para agradecimiendo del que las habia tomado no eran tan grande como el las de el anterior patriarca mientras que un ser se elevaba al exterior dejando estos místicos objetos en el fondo del mar y saliendo de este.

-" ( lo admito ese plan no resultó ser tan estúpido de lo que esperaba ) "- pensó secamente el pelinegro Sayayin recordando como habían pensado que aprovechando que el Son se ganaría toda la atención del demonio del frío el gracias a sus habilidades podría perderse de vista.

Y gracias a otra cosa.

-" jamás crei que este simple papel funcionará "- dijo bastante curioso el príncipe de los sayayin mientras levantaba un poco una de sus manos y veía en esta uno de los papeles que hace rato llevaban los ninjas puestos, donde el parecer había conseguido uno gracias a ellos -" está bien... ahora veamos si realmente eres tan fuerte como antes Gohan "- dijo adelante Vegeta mientras este con una mirada sería miraba a donde estaba la estrella biget con los brazos cruzados esperando que podría pasar.

/

 **CON EL SON**

/

-" je... "- seguia sonriendo levemente el Son mientras finalme te avisaba a responder a la pregunta -" cuantos Sayayines son necesarios para destruir una computadora? "- dijo de forma algo sarcástica el Son.

Sólo para momentos después inmensa cantidad de rayos recorrer todo su cuerpo causando dar un completo grito de dolor.

-" Cállate!! "- dijo con bastante enojo Cooler en un estado casi de locura -" Sabes que?! A LA MIERDA CON TODO ESTO!!! TE MATARE AHORA!! DESPUES A TUS AMIGOS Y LUEGO A EL RESTO DE ESTE ESTUPIDO PLANETA! "- dijo sin en gritos de enojo y bastante maldad en su voz -" PREPARATE QUE AHORA MORIRAS!!!! "- dijo con bastante enojo Cooler mientras apretaba más al Son.

El cual no se rendiria a pesar de todo lo vivido.

-" Eh? "- dijo en voz baja el demonio del frío al sentir como a pesar de que ponía algo de presión no parecía el Son inmutarse, de hecho empezaba el sentir como algunos cables parecían romperse.

-" aahhh! "- con enojo el Son empezó a emanar su aura amarilla, mientras pasaba a la fase del super Sayayin a pesar de los rayos que rodeaban todo su cuerpo -" aaaaahhhhhh!!!! "- siguió aumentando su poder el Son mientras pasaba a su fase dos del Super Sayayin.

-" jajaja VAMOS INTENTALO "- dijo con algo de burla en su voz Cooler mientras más cables rodeaban al son para que este no escapara -" NO IMPORTA QUE TAN FUERTE SEAS! MIENTRAS MIS CABLES TE SUJETEN TODO ESE PODER SERA PARTE DE LA GRAN ESTRELLA BIGET! "- dijo con alegría el demonio del frío mientras sentía como más energía del Son se iva acumulando en todo el lugar, a tal grado que forzó a encender las luces a todos los cuartos para que la energía no se acumulara.

-" aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! "- siguió gritando el Son mientras su aura amarilla se hacía cada vez más, como si una batería sin fin se tratara cosa que sorprendió al androide ,que si, esperaba que el pelinegro tuviera mucho poder.

Pero no tanto.

-" QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?! NO GANAS NADA CON ESTO! "- dijo sin riéndose el androide hasta que sintió como de tanta energía la estrella parecía estar repleta de poder, a tal grado que estaba en un estado de casi sobrecargara.

Cosa que hizo que finalmente se diera que planeaba el Son cuando sintió que de tanta energía varias luces en toda la estrella explotaban de tanta energía recibida.

-" QUE RAYOS HACES?! NO ME HOLLES? YA E GANADO! "- seguía exigiendo el demonio del frío mientras sentía como la energía emanada no podía ser detenida.

/

 **CON LOS METAL COOLER**

/

Los androides seguían vigilando fijamente a los ninjas y namekus restantes sin excepción hasta que, como si fuera algo del circuito, estos hacer varios movimientos como si estuvieran fallando.

Para dastricamente.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

Hacer una inmensa explosión que alcanzaron a notar los presentes que se detuvieron un instante y fijaron su vista a donde fue la explotación junto con algo de viento ocasionada por esta.

-" acaso nos estaban siguiendo? "- pregunto el Uzumaki mayor confundido mientras usaba sus manos para cubrirse del viento que había llegado a ellos.

-" al parecer... "- dijo el Uchiha mayor en el proceso que escuchaba algunas otras explosiones de cierto lugar, haciendo que fijará su vista justo donde ya habían recorrido antes -" está explotando "- dijo el pelinegro para que todos sin excepción se completarán y vieran como la estrella se veía que estaba explotando pedazo a pedazo, haciendo temblar bastante el suelo.

/

 **CON PICCORO**

/

Este seguía enfrentándose contra el androide, el cual habían tenido una batalla bastante pareja, pero gracias a su capacidad de regeneración y con el riesgo a que si le hiciera un corte grave pudiera dividirse en dos, el androide tenía la victoria.

-" ah...ah.. "- trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento el Nameku para centrárse en pelear con mas fuerza hasta que noto como su oponente que de hace unos momentos estaba sereno, sin poner ninguna pose, ponía una expresión de confusión mientras hacía extraños movimientos -" ( que rayos hace? ) "- Fue el pensamiento de Piccoro hasta notar como el pecho del demonio parecía incharse, haciendo que el nameku entendiera finalmente -" rayos! "- grito con fuerza Piccoro mientras sólo animaba a ponerse en pose de defensa con las manos cruzadas para esperar la explocion.

Y tal cuando acabo de cubrirse el demonio del frío explotó, cosa que logró impactar al Nameku el cual sólo resivido un poco de daño, para después buscar a su oponente, que ya no estaba en ningún lado su oponente, pero a la vez notando que todo el lugar estaba temblando y varios pedazos del techo caian, mientras que gracias a su oído podía sentir que varios explosiones estaban ocurriendo igualmente cerca de ahí.

-" maldición.. no es momento de pensar es momento de correr "- dijo alarmado Piccoro mientras se iba a donde los demás habían salido hace poco, notando como varias explosiones ocurrían en varios cuartos.

/

 **CON EL SON**

/

-" aaahhhhh! "- el son seguía gritando, mientras en el progreso liberaba más energía mientras el demonio del frío tenía que ante toda costa dejar de que le diera energía.

-" DETENTE!!! "- grito con fuerza el demonio del frío mientras todos los cables que estaban con el Son se separaban de el.

Para momentos después usando un nuevo brazo creado por cables igualmente, mandando a volar al mencionado que fue mandando a volar hasta llegar a una pared donde terminó estrellándose .

-" NO! NO! "- dijo con enojo Cooler como toda la estrella había caido en una inmensa sobrecarga.

Estaba seguro que si no hubiera detenido al Son esto hubiera sido mucho peor los resultado que hubiera recibido más poder.

 **(Insertan canción: NateWantsToBattle "Heroe del nuestro tiempo")**

-" es oficial... aunque vaya a morir... no me ire de aquí sin tu vida!!! "- dijo con enojo Cooler mientras varios cables empezaban a rodearlo, hasta que estos empezaron a formar la forma de un cuerpo completo que se unía con la cabeza.

-" En eso creo que estamos iguales "- dijo de forma serena el Son mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo pero bastante seguro en su voz mientras levantaba la mirada, viendo a su oponente con la mirada de un guerrero mientras que a pesar de todo su agotamiento y cansancio y sus deseos de caer en la co ciencia este atinó simplemente a ponerse en pose de pelea listo para todo.

Sin esperará nada más, el demonio del frío lanzó varias de sus cables para tratar de atraparlas al son, mientras que lograba que su cuerpo pudiera moverse un poco, pero no lo suficiente para separarse del centro del cuarto.

Al ver esto el peli rubio tomando impulso, se lanzó con fuerza a un costado, logrando esquivar los cables, los cuales como si seres vivos se trataban no paraban de perseguir al híbrido el cual, se movía con bastante agilidad entre ellos, logrando avanzar de a poco corriendo a gran velocidad de lado a lado tratando de perder de vista al demonio del frío.

-" aaahhh!! "- fue el grito con fuerza el androide al notar como el pelinegro se lograba acercar algo para tratar de lanzarle un ataque de energía, pero logró que este retrocediera cuando dio un fuerte golpe de su puño al suelo, forzando al Son a esquivar y buscar otro medio de ataque.

El son ante todo trataba de atacar al demonio del frio, desde lanzando destruyendo algunos de sus cables cuando simplemente no tenía más opciónes, o lanzarle esperas fe energía, pero simples esfera no eran lo suficiente, ya que en el momento, que iban a impactar, ponía alguna parte de su cuerpo en medio, la cual era destruida para momentos después reconstruirse.

-" maseko!!! "- grito con fuerza el pelinegro mientras lanzaba el ataque a su objetivo cuando fijamente tuvo algo de tiempo, pero este antes que le diera en su cabeza lo bloqueo con sus manos, destruyendo estas, pero en un instantes restantes estas regenarse.

Cosa que enfureció bastante el Son que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar un conjunto de cables que formando un gran puño de la nada lo hicieron volar algunos metros hasta que se detuvo.

-" ( rayos! ) "- se maldijo para si mismo el Son mientras lograba ponerse en pie luego de ese golpe -" ( debo acabar con esto ahora ) "- dijo serio el Son sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban agotando hasta que sólo tuvo una idea -" es todo o nada "- dijo de golpe el híbrido mientras esquivaba un ataque y para sorpresa del demonio del frío, en vez de acercarse se alejaba mas.

-" a donde crees que vas! "- exigió Cooler mientras varios cables seguían al son y a cierta distancia se convirtieron en varios puños de diferentes tamaños que se lanzaban sin parar -" no te dejaré escapar! "- dijo Cooler mientras el Son iba corriendo por la pared el momento en que debería atacar.

-" ka... "- empezo a decir el Son mientras seguía corriendo por las pared con sus dos manos al costado mientras que recordaba por que peleaba.

Su Madre.

-" Me.. "-

Por su Padre.

-" Ha.. "-

Por su Hermano.

-" Me.. "-

Por sus amigos.

-" Ha.. "

Y por todos los seres vivos...

-" Me.."-

Que el a prometido proteger.

-" haaaa!!! "- grito con fuerza el Son mientras que para sorpresa del demonio del frío una de las manos la lanzaba hacia atrás, haciendo que este saliera volando hasta el demonio del frío mientras colocaba la siguiente mano al frente, la cual estaba rodeada de una aura azul.

El demonio del frío al ver esto como pudo, usando su cuerpo metálico y varios cables tratarán de detenerlo, pero sin ningún objetivo.

-" esto no puede ser! "- decía con enojo Cooler mientras trato de detener al son sólo para momentos después.

Poooommmmm

Este atravesar su cabeza, justo por el ojo artifical, mientras este, como si en cámara lenta se diera una media vuelta en el aire mientras volví a a unir las dos manos para un ataque bastante conocido.

-" kamhameha!!!! "- grito con fuerza el Son mientras lanzaba un último ataque de energía su oponente.

BOOOOOOOMMMM

 **(Fin de la música)**

/

 **CON LOS DEMAS**

/

Ya muy lejos de ahí, los ninjas y namekus restantes vieron como de un momento a otro todo el cielo se ponía de un Color naranja y rojizo, cosa que hizo confundir a la presentes que vieron atrás a ver que era.

Tratándose de una gran explocion que casi estaba al nivel de una explocion nuclear justo donde estaba la estrella biget.

Ya algo lejos también volando por el aire, el príncipe sayayin y el Nameku criado en la tierra vieron esto también bastante sorprendido también de la explocion.

Cuando la explocion se disipo todos los presentes vieron como de la terrible estrella biget que estaba pegada al planeta, ya no quedaba nada de ella, sólo quedando bastante humo de la explocion.

-" lo logró... "- dijo de forma corta la ojijade sólo para después embozar una gran sonrisa -" realmente lo logró!!!!! "- dijo más que alegre la ojijade al ver que ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la estrella biget cosa que también emocionó a varios de los presentes.

Mientras todo esto notaron como dos luces se acercaban de diferentes direcciones, una tratandose del príncipe de los Sayayin y el Nameku, teniendo el primero las 6 esferas del Dragon para más alivio de todos.

Sólo hasta que les llegó una pregunta a la cabeza algunos de los ninjas.

-" Donde está Gohan? "- pregunto de forma curiosa la ojijade pero aún sonriendo mientras los demás habitantes del otro mundo se acercaban curiosos también queríamos saber la respuesta de la ojijade.

Lo único que atinó el Son es mirar fríamente hacia donde algunos momentos fue la explocion cosa que hizo que varios tuvisen una expresión de completa sorpresa y shock.

En especial a cierta ojijade que sin perder tiempo empezó a Correr de muevo a la dirección.

-" ... Naruto? "- dijo de forma tranquila el pelinegro Uchiha viendo al Uzumaki mayor que al verle este simplemente asintió, acercándose a los Namekus que siguieran adelante junto con el ante la duda y la confusión del paradero del Son.

-" tu bien piensas ir a... "- dijo de forma tranquila Piccoro ya apuntó de volar, mientras este le dejaba las esferas a los Namekus para que las llevarán a la aldea.

-" ... "- sin decir nada el príncipe sayayin se fue siguiendo a los demás a donde hace poco fue la explocion, haciendo al nameku incapaz de terminar y solo atinando a también volar a la dirección.

/

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

 **ZONA DE BATALLA**

/

Donde hace no más de unos minutos estaba ocupado por la terrible estrella biget ahora sólo era un simple lugar lleno varios cráteres y explosiones, aunque aún viendo algunas cosas de metal como paredes medio destruidas, y varios cuerpo de Metal Cooler ya sin vida aparente.

Desde el cielo bajaron al mismo tiempo bajaron los dos guerreros Z, seguido por la familia Uchiha y el resto de ninjas desde el suelo mientras entraban a la zona de guerra.

-" Gohan! "- grito con fuerza la ojijade mientras seguía corriendo más al donde de donde debería estar la estrella un poco más rápido de sus padres que veían los destrozos con más detalles.

Mientras que los dos guerreros Z sólo se quedaron viendo alrededor hasta que sintieron una pequeña precensia.

-" Por ahí! "- dijo de forma rapida el Nameku que a gran velocidad se fue a un grupo de escombros amontonados levantando como si nada varios pedazos de metal junto con el príncipe de los sayayin que le siguió sólo para ver al joven Son tirado en el suelo, con varias heridas y sangrado por todo su cuerpo, mientras su ropa de combate casi destruida toda desde el superior.

Al tiempo que los demás presentes llegaban y también veían la misma ecena que los demás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces las dos Uchiha se atacaron y colocándose uno de cada lado, empezaron a revisar al pelinegro y curarlo, notando varias de sus heridas internas, sólo siendo capaces de curar cada una de sus heridas superiores.

De un momento a otro sólo para asegurarse que aún hubiese una pequeña oportunidad la pelirosa colocando una de sus menos en el cuello del son tratando de sentir su pulso.

-" ... "- sin decir nada, la pelirosa lentamente separó la mano del cuello, formando de un momento a otro un ambiente bastante tenso para despues enfocarse en su hija que seguía tratando de curar al pelinegro.

-" { va a estar bien.. vas a estar bien.. } "- repetía para si misma la ojijade una y otra vez las misma palabras la ojijade aún tratando de curar más al Son como podía, hasta que sintió como su madre sujetaba sus antebrazos como si tratara de darle alguna indirecta, para después ver los ojos verdes de su madre, los cuales emanaba bastante empatía y tristeza -" no... "- dijo de forma corta mientras varios de los presentes entendían también la indirecta y solo atinaron a bajar un poco la cabeza sin el deseo de alguno romper el silencio -" no... "- volvía a decir incrédula la ojijade ahora enfocando su vista en la cara del Son la cual no daba indicios de respirar -" no... "- volvió a decir mientras cerraba con fuerza sus manos y sus ojos se empezaban a poner algo rojos -" no!!! "- dijo con fuerza la ojijade que tratando de liberar sus emociones hizo una de las cosas que sabía hacer, dar un fuerte golpe con sus dos puchos.

Que terminó dando en el pecho del Son.

-" aaahhhh!! "- fue el grito de dolor y sorpresa que se hollo en el lugar para que confundidos todos buscarán el lugar del grito viendo como venía del mismo pelinegro que había respirado y con una respiración agitada miraba a su alrededor buscando una explicación -" ah...ah.. ah.. "- seguía respirando de forma agitada el Son finalmente recuperando la razón ante la mirada shokeada de varios de los presentes que seguían estáticos en su lugar -" donde estoy? "- dijo algo confundido el pelinegro como si hubiera resivido un golpe de amnesia, mientras los demás se le iban acercando de a poco -" que...que pasó? "- dijo de forma confundida el pelinegro al notar como todos los ninjas lo rodeaban y las dos Uchiha estaban a cada uno de sus costados, mientras cada uno tenía una cara de incredulidad y alivio -" porfavor díganme que no me besaron "- dijo de forma neutra el Son mientras levantaba un poco más la cabeza para ver a todos sacando una leve risa de varios de los chicos, y de la ojijade embozar una gran sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que había caído de su cara.

-" Ganamos "- dijo de forma tranquila la Ojijade mientras veía al Son que sólo atinó a volver a acostar la cabeza al suelo.

-" hurra eh... "- dijo de forma agitada el Son reflejando una expresión de cansancio en su cara -" buen trabajos señores... no hagamos nada mañana.. los ninjas tienen días libres? "- dijo de forma alegre el Son sin dejar de sonreír cosa que alegró a varios de los presentes -" tienen... algo que comer? Creo que me lo gane no lo creen? "- dijo sacando mas risas mientras este empezaba a ser levantado por la ojijade y lo ayudaba en mantenerse en pie.

-" je creo que finalmente ya podemos volver a casa "- dijo de forma aliviada el Uzumaki menor cosa que apoyaron sus demás compañeros varones.

-" je bueno... "- dijo de forma tranquila el Son -" esto aún no a acabado técnicamente "- dijo el Son mientras volteaba a varios kilómetros hacia el norte haciendo que todos estuviesen confusos.

ALGO CERCA DE AHI

-" agh... "- con dificultad, el último Metal Cooler, y aparecer la poca de conciencia del demonio del frío avanzaba lentamente, arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que finalmente usando algo del suelo levantándose con dificultad.

El androide estaba en malas condiciones, varias partes de su piel estaban rotas, dejando ver los simples y fácil mente rompribles engranajes del androide, su brazo izquierdo completamente destruido, su pie derecho bastante roto de donde debería estar su rodilla haciendo que caminar a como si estuviera como y su boca estaba completamente destruida, pero aún pareciendo tener la capacidad de hablar, y también con un ojo fundido.

-" y tu dijiste que los Sayayines eran cucarachas que nunca morían "- dijo una voz que hizo que el demonio del frío se pusiera alerta y volteara para adelante suyo y viera como el pelinegro apoyado por el Nameku decendia al suelo hasta poner delante suyo, mientras el Nameku se ponía a su lado derecho y el príncipe de los sayayin de un segundo tambien decendio del aire colocándose al lado izquierdo del Son.

Y después llegar los demás ninjas que rodearon en un gran círculo al Cooler restante que sólo animaba a voltear a un poco a sus costados con bastante dificultad, sin poder poner ninguna expresión en su cara gracias a lo destruida que estaba.

Fácilmente alguno de ellos podría hacerle mucho daño ahora.

-" tienes miedo "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el Son haciendo que Cooler lo viera.

-" e ti?... de ellos? "- dijo de forma seca el demonio del frío como si ya no importará nada.

-" de morir "- dijo de forma seca el Son -" eres el último, pero tranquilo.. tu lo dijiste, no sientes dolor "- dijo con una sonrisa confiada el Son viendo aún a Cooler.

-" el último... debiste ser tu.. "- dijo difícilmente el Son con algo de estática en su voz -" todos te creen un heore.. pero pensaste hasta el final sólo por tu instinto de pelear, eso te hacia seguir luchando.. no nadie de ellos "- dijo con algo de enojo en su voz Cooler, mientras todos seguían inertes en su lugar pero dejando al Son tener la última conversación con el demonio del frío.

-" supongo que... ambos estamos decepcionados del resultado "- dijo con una leve sonrisa el Son mientras que para la sorpresa del androide este embozaba una pequeña carcajada.

-" supongo que si.. "- dijo de forma tranquila el demonio del frío, al fin y al cabo, su confianza lo había hecho pasar de una gran máquina de matar a una chatarra andante.

-" sabes... talvez se sea una persona que piense en pelea... y con ese pensamiento crees que vas a superarme y a controlar todo lo que existe "- dijo el Son -" pero... "- volvía a hablar -" aprendí... que pelear... no sólo es por el gusto de quererlo...es por las personas o la gente que buscas proteger, lo que me hizo superar mis límites y mejorar cada día ... eso jamás pudiste aprenderlo "- dijo el Son a Cooler.

-" están condenados "- dijo de forma seca el demonio del frío volteando sus lados a los demás viendo a cada uno de ellos sin excepción -" talvez sea este un momento de paz...adelanté, gozen de su victoria, pero les juro que cada uno de ustedes arderan en el infierno y nada ni nadie lo impedirá, eso es seguro... "- dijo con la misma voz el demonio del frio hasta que volvio a fijar la vista en el Sayayin híbrido.

-" talvez... "- dijo el Son -" pero disfrutaremos cada segundo de esta paz que tenemos... y cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos al mismo infierno, estaremos listos, para que la paz nuevamente perdure "- dijo el Son seguro de sus palabras, cosa que pensaban muchos de los presentes igualmente.

-" eres... terriblemente ingenuo "- dijo el demonio del frío con la misma voz mientras flexionaba un poco sus rodillas.

-" bueno "- sonrio el Son -" sólo tengo 11 años "- terminó de hablar el Son.

-" ... "- el demonio no dijo nada más, este sólo atinó a dar un salto hacia el Son tratando de aunque sea irse luchando.

-" Big Bang Atack/Makankosapo!/Katton: Gran bola de fuego "- fueron varios de los fritos que se olleron mientras varios ataques impactaban con el demonio, acabando finalmente con la existencia de Cooler.

-" ahora si.. "- dijo el Son -" ahora todo acabo "- dijo el Son, cosa que todos sonrieran, incluso el príncipe y el Nameku.

/

 **PLANETA DESCONOCIDO**

/

-" con que de verdad fue capaz de derrotarlo "- dijo una voz viendo lo sucedido todo por una esfera.

-" vaya, jamás espere algo asi... "- dijo otra voz que también veía eso.

-" le ocurre algo señor? "- respondió la primera voz.

-" no... sólo... me hizo recordar algo... pero... "- respondió la otra con aburrimiento -" como dijiste que se llamaba? "- dijo la voz.

-" Por lo que se su nombre es Son Gohan "- dijo la primera voz.

-" con que son Gohan eh?... en un futuro.. junto a ese otro Sayayin podrían convertirse en dignos rivales.. "- dijo de forma tranquila la segunda voz -" eso era todo? "- dijo algo enojado.

-" Pues... me dijo si era importante le... "- respondió el primero pero fue interrumpido.

-" dije en un futuro, no ahora... hasta entonces no me interrumpas más... "- dijo con algo de molestia la segunda persona que estaba a punto de retirarse de ahí.

-" de acuerdo señor... "- dijo la primera voz que dejaba que el "señor" se fuera hasta que algo llegó a su cabeza -" por cierto.. el pez oráculo le llamo por una prófesia que lo involucra a usted y... "-

-" no me hables de el hasta que despierte... aún recuerdo su última prófesia de que crecería el pelo cuando no tengo nada ni aunque quisiera.. "- dijo la segunda voz mientras se iba -" no me molestes hasta que pasen unos años más! "- dijo la voz, y con ello se fue.

-" ni modo "- dijo con un suspiro la primera voz -" creo que tu y tus amigos Gohan si tendrán esa pequeña paz que quieres por ahora "- dijo de forma tranquila la primera voz mientras seguía viendo al Son y a los demás.

/

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

/

 **INICIO DE ENDING**

/

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

Caprichosa eres tú

Muchas veces lose

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

No te importan los demás

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..¿porque te comportas así?

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

La gente te daña, no lo comprendesY te hacen llorar, angustiada estas

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

Porque yo estaré ahí

Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en supee sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

Cuenta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

Mientras vivas aquí!...

(Se ve el momento que el Son había hecho su "promesa" con la ojijade mientras está se iva y el híbrido reflejando una expresión algo triste en su cara)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

/

FIN DEL ENDING

/

 ** _BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, FUERON VARIOS DIOS CON OJERAS EN MIS OJOS PERO CREO QUE VALIO LA PENA, QUIERO AVISAR TAMBIEN QUE POR EL MOMENTO LA ACCION LA DEJARE A UN LADO, PARA EMPEZAR A HACER ALGUNAS IDEAS QUE TENGO EN MENTE COMO ALGUNAS QUE ME AN ESTADO SUJIRIENDO, SIN MAS ME DESPIDO, AQUI JWORLD DICIENDO..._**

 ** _¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO!!!_**

 **PD. Los que si pusieron la canción que elevó que les parecio? Ciendo honesto no sabía de esta canción hasta el día de ayer que mientras estaba escuchando Spotify (version pobre pero honrada :"v) se me puso esta cancion y sinceramente me gusta para ponerla en una ecena de pelea a pesar de lo corta que era, y a ustedes? Y si quieren pueden darme sujerencias de canciones para pelea y si quedan con lo que espero me ayudaría bastante. Ahora si...**

 **¡¡¡BYE!!!**


	25. CAPÍTULO 25

**_BUENAS GENTE AQUI JWORLD, CON EL CAPITULO NUMERO 25, Y SOLO PARA INFORMARLES QUE EN EL LAPSO DE ESTA SEMANA PUBLICARE EL ESPECIAL, EL CUAL, ESTARA BASADO EN UNA IDEA DE USTEDES, Y CON BASTANTES CHISTES Y MEMES QUE SEGURO LES HARANA REIR OK NO XD, PERO BUENO VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTES ES HORA DE COMENZAR CON ESTO._**

 ** _COMENTARIOS_** :

 ** _marlon_**

Me alegra que te hayan gustado

 ** _Csar_**

Gracias, te lo agradezco :3

 ** _Aoi sensei_**

-" Je eso eso era que también se resuelva "- dijo el creador del fic sacando una cámara y palomitas listo para grabar la reacción de aoi.

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Gracias Nexxoz, esas últimas ecenas quería atraparlas a fuerza, la de Avengers 1 porque simplemente queria que todo el peso de ahora se cambiara por comedia, y lo de ultron pues como me di cuenta ñas semejanzas entre Cooler y Ultron le hize un homenaje, obiamente poniendole mas diálogo para que tenga sentido y combine con la ecena.

 **BIEN, AHORA SI, COMENCEMOS**

/

 **INICIO DE OPENING**

/

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

 **Ven toma mi mano**

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

 **Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad**

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

 **En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.**

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

 **Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi**

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

 **Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar**

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad**

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

 **Talvez sigas pensando en el**

 **No puedo yo saberlo**

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

 **Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear**

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

 **En mi lo hallaras!**

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

 **Mi corazón encantado brilla**

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

 **Del universo que ambición a todos conocer**

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

 **Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad**

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

/

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

/

 **CAPITULO 25**

 **DUDA PENDIENTE**

/

La paz nuevamente volvía a reinar en el planeta Nameku, tras sólo una hora haber acabado con todo el reinado del tirano demonio del frío los presentes habían dejado el planeta como si la estrella biget jamás hubiera caído en este.

Para comenzar, usando las esferas del Dragon, estos invocaron al Dragon, el cual con sus poderes, recusito a todos los muertes por Cooler, así como usar el segundo deseo para que todas las zonas naturales fueran reconstruidas, tales partes como las zona donde peleaban o donde habían varios cráteres de la inmensa batalla y con el tercer deseo, reconstruir las aldeas que habían sido destruidas mucho tiempo antes por Cooler y su grupo de robots.

Los presentes pudieron haberse ido ya ahí, si no fuera que sólo unos minutos después que los Namekus fueran recibidos todos estos, como si una estampida se tratara, fueron a donde estaban sus salvadores, los cuales simplemente se dejaban alagar, en especial el pelinegro Son que estaba más que nervioso por sentir bastante atención en el planeta.

Al final tras todos los problemas resuelto, el grupo volvió a despedirse del planeta, al tiempo que estos no paraban de recibir alagos de la gente, y también bastantes recursos como agua y alimentos para el camino de regreso.

Mientras que la nave, la cual ya estaban todos adentros empezaba a elevarse lentamente para después con fuerza dejar el planeta.

Puffff...

-" debemos prepar un poco mejor el despegue "- dijo el Uzumaki mayor mientras este estaba tirado en el suelo junto con varios de los presentes tal como la primera vez que despegaron, y como esa vez, siendo la única excepción el príncipe de los Sayayin y el Nameku.

-" Son un montón de imbéciles... "- dijo de forma seca ambas personas de pie, mientras que con simpleza el sayayin puro iba a uno de los cuartos y el Nameku y al cuarto de control, dejando a los demás presentes en el suelo.

-" esos dos son así a pesar de todo?... "- pregunto de forma curiosa el Uzumaki menor de cara boca abajo debido a que había caído de cara al suelo.

-" si "- dijeron de forma sincronizada la ojijade Uchiha y pelinegro Son también en el suelo cada uno con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

-" bien... "- hablo el pelinegro Uchiha levantándose del suelo -" a sido una gran aventura, ahora debemos esperar una semana más de regreso "- dijo de forma serena el Uchiha.

-" bien... "- dijo también levandose del suelo la pelirosa mientras se quitaba algo de polvo de la cara -" que es lo que tiene en mente... "- dijo de forma curiosa la ex-haruno queríendo saber que tenían en mente todos los chicos hacer primero tras acabar toda está gran aventura en el espacio...

/

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

/

-" zzz... "- fue el ronquido de la misma pelirosa mientras está estaba acostada en una cama ya completamente dormida juntos en su esposo en una de las habitaciones de la nave, mientras que en el mismo cuarto había otras dos camas que eran de la ojijade y de la morena.

Mientras que los otros estaban organizados en sus respectivos cuartos, el Uzumaki mayor y los dos alienígenas en un cuarto separado también ya dormidos por tanto agotamiento.

Mientras que en otro estaban todo el grupo de chicos dormidos cada uno en diferentes camas para cada uno.

Donde como en las demas todos ya estaban dormidos por el agotamiento, a tal grado que ni siquiera se habían cambiado su ropa normal a pijama y se habían ido a dormir con la que tenían, tal como el Son que a pesar de su ropa ya destruida este seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama con todo su cuerpo ocupando la cama sin ningún tipo de preocupación y sin importarle algunos de los ronquidos de los demás.

Eso hasta que sintió como una mano se colocaba en su boca haciendo que unos momentos después despierte algo agitado viendo que era lo que pasaba o quien era.

-" mm? "- con bastante confusión y sorpresa el Son sólo atinó a ver a su lado y ver a una persona que conocía bastante bien, al tiempo que la mano de la persona se separaba de su boca -" Sarada? "- pregunto el Son curioso viendo a la mencionada.

La cual al escuchar que el Son ha lo este le hizo el gesto de que guardará silencio para después cuando el Son noto eso hizo una señal para que viera como los demás aún seguían dormidos profundamente.

-" { sal ahora } "- dijo con un hilo de voz la ojijade para después salir en silencio, ganándose la mirada más que confundida del Son que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Sólo atinando a dar un suspiro de resignación para después en silencio levantarse y a gran velocidad dirigirse a la puerta y salir de esta y cerrarla recién salir de esta.

Donde justo al salir de esta noto a la ojijade recargándose sobre una pared, usando su ropa normal exepto por su chaleco rojo, dejando su camisa negra y pegada a su cuerpo que no alcanzaba a cubrir su vientre, mientras veía al Son, para la sorpresa de este, algo sería.

-" em... entonces que querías hablar "- dijo con algo de confusión y pereza el Son u con la voz algo baja temiendo que alguien los escuche viendo a la ojijade sin estar seguro de tomar en serio por completo la cara de su amiga -" Sarada? "- dijo el Son al notar como esta empezaba a alejarse de la parte de los cuartos y caminaba por el corredor, haciendo que el mencionado sólo le siguiera más que confundido hasta que llegaron a la sala de la nave ya estando bastante lejos de los cuartos, cosa que confundia más al Son.

-" porque?... "- dijo de forma seca la ojijade viendo fijamente al Son con una expresión sería.

-" Eh? "- el son no entendió a que se refería la ojijade, viéndole con una expresión más que confusa y un poco extrañada -" a que te refieres? A que porque no me e cambiado de ropa? "- dijo sin entender bien el Son -" si es por eso es porque estaba agotado y se me olvidó hacerlo "- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el Son.

Hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-" ayayayay "- dijo con dolor el pelinegro que con una expresion comica de dolor se sobaba la cabeza -" porque fue eso? "- dijo más que otra cosa confundido el Son mientras veía a la ojijade buscando una explicación.

Viendo como esta tenía una expresión de completa furia y enojo en su cara, como si a la persona que hubiera golpeado se tratara con un rival de la infancia o algún villano.

-" porque? "- dijo la ojijade mientras se acercaba al Son aún teniendo la misma cara de enojo, -" porque?! "- dijo la ojijade con mas asustando más al Son, ya que, mujer enojada nunca era buena señal -" Porque?! "- dijo la ojijade que se lanzó al Son que sólo quedó un poco asustado en su lugar.

Haciendo que el Son callera al suelo y la ojijade se pusiera sobre ella para más confusión del pelinegro que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sólo viendo como la ojijade estando sobre el le seguía viendo con una expresión de enojó.

-" no sabes porque?! "- dijo con algo enojo la ojijade que trato de darle un golpe al Son con su puño que más nervioso y aún sin saber bien que hacer, sólo movío un poco su cabeza esquivando el golpe, haciendo que este diera con el suelo, dejando una pequeña marca y poniendo algo pálido al Son -" me prometiste que volverías! "- dijo la ojijade mientras seguía tratando de golpear en la cara al Son que estaba bastante centrado en que no le diera el golpe -" pero no regresaste! "- dijo la ojijade mientras daba otro golpe -" fuimos por ti! "- dijo dando otro golpe -" me hiciste creer "- dijo la ojijade mientras seguía tratando de golpearle -" que tu!... "- seguía hablando la ojijade mientras el Son esperaba ya listo esquivar el siguiente golpe.

Si no fuera porque en su momento el sintió como una pequeña gota de agua caía en su cara siendo originado por la ojijade que estaba con el puño como si fuera a golpear, el cual estaba como si indecisa si seguir o no, mientras fijaba su vista en esos hijos atrás del cristal, revelando así unos ojos rojos con lágrimas que iban callendo de a poco, mientras tenía una respiración algo agitada como si tratara de evitar llorar o tranquilizarse,mientras tratando de que el pelinegro no lo notara se levanto de el Son que atino a hacer lo mismo.

-" pense... que ... habias muerto "- dijo la ojijade mientras acercaba su cara a la del Son aún teniendo una cara de enojo pero con lágrimas, que lentamente pasaba a una de tristeza -" yo... pensé que te había perdido idiota "- dijo la ojijade viendo al son que ponía una expresión de pena y tristeza ante el estado de su amiga.

-" lo siento... "- dijo bastante apenado el pelinegro -" yo... sabría que no me abandonarías, no quería que te metieras en problemas.. "- dijo el Son que fue cortado por la ojijade.

-" problemas? "- dijo la ojijade un poco enojada -" Gohan nos hiciste entrar en una cúpula donde estaba Cooler para rescatarte y luego tuvimos que salir de ahí y al parecer éramos observados "- dijo la ojijade viendo como el son se puso más que nervioso por todo lo que decía la ojijade -" desde que aceptamos ir cada problema que pasará espere que fuera juntos "- dijo la ojijade apuntó de llorar pero bien aún enojada haciendo que el Son no supiera que decir.

La cual entendiendo que el Son jamás le hablaría si se dirigía así con el decidio tomar unos segundos para tomar aire y volver a hablar.

-" que pasará en la siguiente batalla? te veré pelear nada más mientras yo me quedó en la banca? Yo creo que no "- dijo más tranquila la ojijade ya dejando por los momentos su llanto y con una voz serena pero a la vez no con un gran tono de autoridad.

-" Nunca qu-quize decir eso "- dijo el Son nervioso no tratando de llegar al tema -" pero yo creo que en algunas ve-veces talvez si haya casos que... "- y demostrando su poca experiencia con mujeres, el Son volvió a cometer el error que sacaría más dudas a la ojijade.

-" pues yo te digo que no, eres mi amigo y te apollare "- dijo segura la ojijade viendo al Son que parecía estar tratando de desviar la mirada cosa que noto la Uchiha que rápidamente tomó el mentón del chico con su mano derecha -" en las buenas y las malas "- dijo de forma serena Sarada que vio por unos segundos os los ojos negros del pelinegro que le decían que ocultaba otra cosa.

Aunque para su sorpresa este algo enojado sujeto su brazo y lo separaba de su mentón.

-" te digo que hay cosas que tengo que hacer Sólo "- dijo de forma sería el Son soltando la mano para despues tratar de irse del lugar todo ante la mirada de la ojijade que veía con más confusión al Sayayin Híbrido tratando de entender que rayos pensaba.

-" entonces que es piensas que todo lo que hacemos es sólo un juego? "- exigió saber la razón de su actitud al son.

-" que? No! "- dijo el pelinegro que se volteó a ver a la ojijade negando por completo tal aclaración.

-" que entonces es para que te admiren y te respeten? "- pregunto la ojijade acercándose al Son.

-" no! "- volvió a negar el Son acerca de tal dato mientras veía a la ojijade buscando poner alguna excusa, mientras los nervios empezaban a controlarlo.

-" si no es así entonces que?! Que es? "- exigió saber la ojijade repitiendo varias veces "que es" hasta que esté no pudo evitar más y explotó.

-" no... no me siento aun fuerte! "- dijo el Son tratando que quedará claro su punto.

Pero fácilmente este fue mal entendido por la ojijade.

-" fuerte? "- dijo con más que duda la ojijade -" entonces crees que matarte en cada pelea te hará más fuerte verdad? Hacer todo eso te hará más fuerte? "- exigió saber la ojijade.

-" si! " dijo de golpe el Son, sólo para segundos después darse cuenta como todas sus palabras dichas habían tenido otro sentido para la Uchiha que ponía cara de pocos amigos -" N-no es exactamente eso! "- dijo rápido el Son buscando las palabras perfectas.

-" Entonces que? Realmente lo que Cooler dijo es cierto? Sólo peleas por gusto?! Que es dimelo! "- exigió saber enojada la ojijade.

Al son que igualmente explotó y dijo las únicas palabras que le llegaban a la cabeza.

-" no quiero perderte! "- dijo de golpe el Son mientras sujetando a la ojijade de los hombros la levantaba un poco, haciendo que está estuviera a su altura, la cual tenía una cara más de confusa y más al notar como la cara del pelinegro no era de enojo, si no de tristeza, atinando sólo este mismo a bajar la mirada esperando que no se notara tanto -" no quiero... no resistiria... perder a alguien... otra vez "- dijo con la cabeza abajo el Son ya sin contenerse en lo que sentía realmente -" No soy tan fuerte... aún... para proteger "- fue lo único que dijo mientras bajaba a la ojijade al suelo, la cual veía con una expresión de tristeza al Son.

-" cuando... te desperté el día que llegamos... y me viste con una expresión de dolor... tu... soñaste con algo como eso?... "- a pesar que quizás saliera del tema -" una parte suya le hizo cuestionar eso, cosa que ganó cuando el pelinegro bajo un poco más su mirada, dejando a la ojijade con la ecena del posible guerrero más fuerte de este universo demostrando que simplemente era aún un niño que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de serlo, ni literalmente, ni psicológicamente.

La ojijade trataba de entender todo peor era en vano, saber todo lo que pudo haber vivido el pelinegro era largo, no importa que tanto supiera la historia, no a sabido que pasaba en frente de sus ojos, y cuantas veces debió hacer cosas que nadie de su edad aria, cosa que al final ella jamás hubiera hecho.

Sin palabras que usar para expresarse, la ojijade vio por unos segundos al Son, que había entrado en un estado de pensamiento, como si tratara de mantener la compostura, decidiendo así que la ojijade se expresaria de la mejor forma que saber hacer.

-" ay... "- fue el leve quejido de dolor del pelinegro al sentir como la ojijade le daba un leve golpe de sorpresa en su estómago -" oye no entiendo que trataste de hacer con.. "- dijo el pelinegro pero fue detenido cuando la ojijade esta vez fue la que le vio con una mirada sería y fría.

Y para la sorpresa del Son que está tuviera su sharingan activo, haciendo aún más tenebrosa la ecena.

-" ESCUCHAME! "- dijo con un grito de enojo la ojijade asustando al Son, recordándole a cierta mujer que le había criado.

-" Pero yo sólo.. "- trato de hablar el Son tratando de salir de sus nervios

-" CALLATE!!!!! "-

-" Pero yo.. "-

-" CALLATE!! "-

-" pe-pero "-

-" CALLATE!! "-

-" ... "-

-" CALLATE! CALLATE! CALLATE! "- terminó la ojijade finalmente de gritar.

-" ... ok ... "- el son no dijo nada sólo tenía la cara completamente blanca mientras sentía que su alma casi se había salido.

-" déjame hablar o te daré otro golpe que no podrás ir al baño durante el resto de los días que estemos en el espacio! "- dijo la ojijade mientras extendia un puño cerrado para que el Son se quedará por completo callado y solo escuchara como si un niño regañado se tratara -" lo que quiero que quede claro es que a pesar de tantas cosas, peleare, y seguiré peleando!, porque tu lo dijiste, lo que te hace que seas el mas fuerte son tus seres queridos que prometes proteger o no? "- dijo la ojijade al Son que asintió un poco confuso -" escucha Gohan, se bien, que jamás podré entender exactamente todo lo que as sentido, no e vivido la mitad de tus batallas y dudo que sólo una pequeña parte de todas tus aventuras e vivido en el tiempo que salí de la Academia "- decía la ojijade ya teniendo bastante atención del Son -" pero no te fallare, hay muchas cosas que quiero lograr, y no quiero que toda mi vida cuando pase algo alguien sólo me protegan, si e entrenado desde joven no fue una obligación, fue mi decisión empezar a entrenar, entonces para que e entrenado tanto si no servirá para nada "- dijo la ojijade segura de lo que decía -" así que... no importa que no tenga tu apollo Gohan... pero espero realmente tenerlo porque eres la persona que más respeto junto con mis padres y el Séptimo "- dijo la ojijade al pelinegro que no sabía que decir exactamente -" pero si no seguiré adelante, mejórate en todo lo que pueda, hasta aunque sea poder ser más de ayuda en la próxima aventura "- dijo la ojijade ya queriendo ver que pensaba el Son -" así que en pocas palabras no me rendire, continuaré adelante, se bien Gohan, que todo lo que pasaré no será bonito, sufrire, y de seguro pensare que todo sera vano y mucho más, pero lo haré, así que quiero solamente saber si realmente me apollaras... llegué a tu mundo con mi propia persistencia, así que... sólo dime... me apoyadas? Y quiero que seas claro "- dijo la ojijade ya lo último un poco más tranquilo esperando que la respuesta del Son fuera, como ella misma lo dijo, segura en que pensaba, mientras este parecía presentar una expresión de completa duda y intriga de que hacer.

Ya que realmente estaba en una posición más que difícil, podía ayudarla y hacerla más fuerte, al ser humana obviamente no sólo con querer lo lograría, ocuparía algo más, todo su esfuerzo y perseverancia, junto incluso prepararla para que llegase a hacer cosas que el quizás no haga, tratando de expulsar cada habilidad que pudiese, en otras palabras un camino que si era complicado, pero sabía bien que si la decía que no, se culparia de detenerla un poco y aunque ella si de verdad se traería con su propia cuenta, imaginarse en una situación donde ninguna de las veces que entraba a con alguien estos realmente esperarán algo de el era algo que seguro lo lastimaria.

En otras palabras, un camino lleno de problemas y desafíos a vencer, casi impensable.

Pero no imposible.

-" je... "- y tras un largo rato el Son esbozo una ligera sonrisa, cosa que por un segundo confundió a la ojijade ante que podría significar esa risa hasta que noto la mirada del Son que parecía estar sonriendo sereno, mientras que escuchó la pregunta -" la próxima aventura? "- dijo con una sonrisa completa el Son mientras tenía una expresión levemente sería formada pero aún con una sonrisa en su cara, pero mas bien emanando una extraña precensia de alegria, transmitiendo a la Uchiha a poner la misma expresión, -" si quieres estar lista, tendrás que hacer mucho, te lo advierto "- dijo el pelinegro mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía aún a la ojijade la cual parecía estar entendido a donde iba todo.

-" eso implica que si me ayudarás? "- dijo la ojijade también cruzando los brazos y viendo con una sonrisa al Son, sin mostrar ningún miedo o muestra de contradecirse.

-" je "- lo único que atinó a hacer el pelinegro es acercarse lentamente, haciendo que, gracias al completo silencio del lugar, oírse cada paso que este daba dando en el lugar, mientras dejaba de cruzar las manos y estirar lentamente su mano derecha con la palma abierta -" aunque no quiera, prometí que te protegeria ante todo o me equivoco? "- dijo con una sonrisa el Sayayin Híbrido -" y que mejor forma de hacerlo es que enseñándote a pelear "- dijo con una sonrisa el Son cosa que saco una leve risa en la boca de la ojijade.

La cual sin perder tiempo, hizo la misma acción, de sacar viendo con una sonrisa serena al Sayayin.

-" lo prometes? "- aseguró la ojijade aún sujetando su mano.

-" no prometo.. "- dijo de forma serena el Son mientras soltaba la mano de la ojijade, la cual por unos momentos cuello que el Son negaría apollarla -" lo aseguro y lo juro "- dijo el Son para la alegría de la Uchiha que volvió a levantar sus ánimos.

-" jeje no hagas eso de nuevo si no quieres que te de otro golpe "- dijo algo retadora la ojijade al Son que sólo se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso -" y bien... si es asi me retiro "- dijo la ojijade -" a sido un día largo, y creo que ocupamos descansar "- dijo mientras se retiraba de ahí lentamente.

-" jeje concuerdo "- dijo el pelinegro que empezó a caminar a su lado con dirección a su habitaciónes, las cuales, las tres estaban pegadas una con la otra.

-" am.. Gohan? "- la ojijade detuvo al Son que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta -" puedo pedirte algo? "- dijo esta un poco apenada para que este dijera "si" con bastante alegría -" podriamos am... "- de un momento a otro la ojijade se quedó callada como si tratara de buscar unas palabras, que de un momento a otro llegaron -" tener una cita? "- dijo la ojijade su pregunta viendo a otro lado levemente roburizada ante la mirada confusa del pelinegro.

-" como que cita? Ósea salir? "- y a pesar de tener la fuerza de casi un dios, nuevamente el pelinegro dejaba que su inocencia le dominará, para más pena de la ojijade.

-" ya sabes "- dijo la ojijade -" salir... tu y yo... "- dijo la Uchiha no queriendo especificar más.

-" eh? A entiendo "- dijo el pelinegro -" como las otras veces "- dijo de forma tranquila el Son para que la ojijade ponga una cara de palo.

-" eh? Co-como antes "- fue lo único que atinó a decir la ojijade abrir en y cerrando sus ojos buscando en su cabeza cuando había invitado el Son antes a una cita.

-" pues si, como antes del torneo que tuvimos, como esos dias verdad? "- dijo de forma alegre el Son para que la ojijade casi se callera de espaldas.

En un punto si, ellos dos habían estado juntos algunos días de esos casi hasta el anochecer, pero jamás los había contado como citas... o es que si lo fueron?

-" emm... si... algo así... "- dijo levemente la Uchiha mientras se recomponia de su casi caída -" entonces si? "- pregunto por seguridad la ojijade.

Gohan sólo tuvo que asentir con una sonrisa mientras atinó a decir -" claro lo sera "- dijo alegre el Son para alivio de la chica.

-" ok... "- dijo la ojijade mientras se acercaba al Son por unos momentos después... -" descansa "- dijo lentamente la ojijade mientras para la sorpresa del Son este terminaba recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de la chica, la cual rápidamente como si pariente del rayo se tratara, a gran velocidad entró al cuarto y cierra la puerta del mismo.

El pelinegro se quedó por unos momentos en su lugar, con una expresipn de confusion completa tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar, y más por que de alguna razón a pesar de que la chica ya se había sentido, aún sentía sus labios en las mejillas.

Al final este sólo atinó a dar un gran suspiro mientras este atinaba a decir -" no entiendo a las mujeres "- dijo y con eso entró a su cuarto a descansar.

/

CON SARADA

/

-" ( que hice..que hice que hice que hice que hice que hice ) "- pensaba más que sonrojada la ojijade repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra recordando el beso de ahora, y como por alguna razón hubiera querido que durará más, mientras giraba de lado a lado en su cama como si tuviera piojos -" ( trata de dormir trata de dormir) "- se repetía a si misma la ojijade por varios minutos aunque por alguna razón no podiendo evitar pensar en el pelinegro, su sonrisa, su actitud, y todo lo que lo hacía como era, desde su dulce corazon a su bello físico.

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

Sin decir nada la ojijade se levantó lentamente, y de una mochila que tenía, la cual, estaba aún lado de su cama, saco algo de rompa interior de la parte inferior del cuerpo mientras sonrojada caminaba al baño que estaba conectado con el cuarto -" (estúpido y sensual Gohan ) "- fue el ultimo pensamiento, mientras está entraba al baño para hacer algo que no involucraba en si sus dos necesidades fisiológicas básicas.

/

 **1 SEMANA DESPUES**

/

-" al fin tierra! "- fue el grito de varios de los presentes mientras estos decendían a gran velocidad de la nave mientras la compuerta se abria por completo, los cuales, besaba el suelo como si a una pareja incondicional se tratara.

-" no lo tomaron tan bien... "- fue el pensamiento del Son en voz alta, teniendo ya su clásica ropa morada de pelea, viendo con una Gota del sudor al ver a los 2 equipos de Gennin y solo uno del equipo 7 besando el suelo repetidas veces.

-" parece que fue un viajé entretenido "- dijo una voz de cierta peliazul que llegaba al lugar con una taza de cafe viendo con una expresión tranquila a cada uno de los presentes que besaba el suelo y se acostaban en este como si nada -" algún contra tiempo? "- dijo de forma tranquila la Brief mientras se acercaba con los demás que estaban ya decendiendo de la nave con sus cosas en mano.

-" es una larga historia... "- fue lo que atinó a decir el Son para que la peli azul le pregunté que fue lo que pasó -" quizás luego, primero, como esta mi madre? "- dijo de forma tranquila el Son haciendo que la Brief por unos momentos después aguante de controlar un ligera risa -" eh? Que pasa? "- dijo con algo de inocencia el Son.

-" je pues... digamos que está... con una persona que quiere que conozcas "- dijo de forma tranquila la Brief para confusión del Son.

-" eh? "- el pelinegro quedó un poco confundido,tratando de entender a que se refería, mientras, que en la cabeza del Son, parecía estar un foco, el cual parecía estar medio fundido, hasta que finalmente este se encendió por completo -" eh?! "- fue el fuerte grito del Sayayin llamando la atención de todos.

Los cuales como si buscarán entender vieron a la peliazul que sólo tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-" que pasó? "- pregunto de forma curiosa la ojijade.

-" je "- lo único que atinó a decir la Brief fue nuevamente tomar un sorbo de su café mien tras animaba a contestar -" un nuevo sayayin está con nosotros "- dijo de forma serena la peliazul, entrando a la casa, mientras ya todos los presentes entendían el mensaje.

-" YA NACIÓ!? "- fue el grito de las 3 mujeres (la ojijade, pelirosa, y akimichi) que sin pensarlo mucho se lanzaron hacia adelante mientras los demás los seguían pero caminando tranquilamente.

/

 **CON EL SON**

/

El pelinegro no tardó ni 3 segundos en llegar a la habitación donde sintió la precensia de su madre, abriendo la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de cierta mujer dentro de él cuarto, la cual estaba acostada en una cama de hospital, tapada con la sabana blanca de esta, y con algo en sus brazos cubierto por una sábana blanca.

-" MAMA.. "- dijo con alegría el Son hasta que su madre rápidamente le detuviera.

-" shhh "- trato de silenciar la casi siempre gritona Milk al pelinegro Sayayin que detuvo su grito -" me alegra verte hijo... "- dijo con algo de alegría la mujer pero sin hablar tan fuerte mientras su primer hijo se acercaba a su cama, el cual sólo estaba fijado en la cosa que su madre tenía en manos, la cual emanaba algo de energía.

-" el es... "- dijo de forma algo emocionada el Son tratando de aguantar gritar nuevamente.

-" quiere a verlo? "- pregunto la madre al Son mientras que está extendía la cosa rodeada en una manta al Son -" cuidado... esta dormido "- dijo de forma tranquila la Mujer para que el Híbrido lo tome en brazos y vea a la perfección lo que era.

Un bebé cubierto en la maña blanca, sólo dejando la cara cubierta, mientras, este respiraba lentamente, y tenía los ojos cerrados, dando clara señal que estaba dormido.

-" lamento no haberte resivido al llevar hijo... esto lo compensa? "- pregunto con una leve sonrisa Milk a su hijo que no podía evitar embozar una gran sonrisa mientras no paraba de ver a su hermano.

Antes que el Sayayin pudiera decir algo más, fue detenido cuando de la puerta abierta 3 mujeres preguntaran de forma simultánea la misma pregunta.

-" YA NACIÓ!? "- dijeron de golpe las Uchihas y la Akimichi, haciendo que ambos Son les dieran la señal de que guardará silencio.

Pero ya era tarde, ya que el niño había hecho algunos leves quejidos como si de señales para despertarse se tratarán.

-" Gohan el es... "- dijo de forma curiosa la akimichi y la ojijade al mismo tiempo para que el Sayayin enboze una sonrisa gigante en su cara, al tiempo que las tres mujeres se ponían de cada lado del Son, mientras veían como el bb estaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Viéndose así, unos dos hermosos ojos completamente oscuros, mientras que al notar la mirada de varias personas no pudo evitar sonreir mientras hacía algunos ruidos inentendibles, al tiempo que levantaba un poco sus brazos en señal de tocar la cara de su humano que no paraba de sonreír.

-" debe sentirse muy orgullosa señora... a dado un niño bastante sano "- dijo de forma tranquila la pelirosa viendo a Milk la cual no dejaba de sonreír.

-" gracias... aunque no tiene la sangre de sayayin para darles esos pelos "- dijo la mujer riendo un poco confundiendo un poco a la Ex-haruno, volviendo a fijar la mirada en el niño, el cual no paraba de sonreír y reír.

-" oigan no nos dejen atrás! "- exigió el Uzumaki menor entrando con un leve grito haciendo que todos los presentes le hicieron la misma señal de "shhhh" -" uy que delicados "- dijo este mientras entraba con los demás Gennins y los aros adultos ninjas sólo se quedaban desde la entrada viendo.

Para unos segundos ya todos estar rodeando al bebé que a diferencia de muchos que sentir miedo o algo sólo no paraba de sonreír.

-" Jeje tienes un lindo hermanito Gohan.. verdad que lo eres? Claro que lo eres... "- dijo de forma serena la akimichi tratando de acercar la mano al bebé para acariciarle, si no fuera que este tratara de morderle la mano a pesar de no tener dientes para que los jóvenes tengan unas gotas de sudor callendo de sus caras -" hey se que soy dulce pero eres muy joven hasta para mi "- dijo de forma divertida la morena sacando risa de algunos.

-" los sayayin siempre tiene hambre noimprota que "- dijo con una sonrisa burlona la ojijade acariciando la cabeza del bebé que reía un poco, y en el proceso la ojijade sentía como un extraño bulto en esa parte -" Eh? "- dijo con algo de confusión la ojijade, que ganándole la curiosidad, le quitó un poco de la manta que cubría el resto de la cabeza haciendo que todos quedarán algo sorprendidos.

Al notar como el pequeño niño de posiblemente un día y algo ya tenía algo de pelo en su cabeza, de color negro como sus ojos y completamente parada rompiendo cualquier regla de la gravedad.

Y para más sorpresa del Sayayin Híbrido es que tenga el pelo tal como cierto sayayin criado en la tierra, dejando completamente sorprendido a Gohan.

-" oh.. con que a eso se refería "- dijo algo sorprendida la pelirosa al ver tal cantidad de pelo en un niño recién nacido.

-" vaya... eso sí que es fuera de lo normal "- dijo de forma sorprendida el nara tratando de buscar como un niño podría tener tanto pelo en tan poco tiempo.

-" siendo honesto con lo que hemos visto eso lo deberíamos ver como normal "- dijo de forma algo divertida el Uzumaki mayor para gracia de algunos.

-" je que es lo tiene tu pelo para que lo mantengan de tan rara forma, porque eso ya no es normal Gohan "- dijo de forma burlona el Uzumaki menor tratando de hacer un chiste como el de su padre al Sayayin que no contesto -" Gohan? "- repitió de forma confundida el Uzumaki viendo al Sayayin porque este no le contestaba, viendo una ecena que jamás espero al igual que todos los presentes.

A Gohan, el guerrero más fuerte de sus dos mundos y el Sayayin más fuerte, viendo fijamente a su hermano, con una cascada de lágrimas callendo Por sus ojos, pero aún así emanando una libera sonrisa, todo mientras se había ganado la atención de los presentes que se habían alarmado.

-" pe-pero no quise decir que no les quede bien! "- dijo de forma alarmada el hijo del séptimo temiendo que la razón del llanto del Son halla sido el.

-" papá... "- dijo secamente el Sayayin Hibrido con una voz de alegría en su voz, aunque no paraba de dejaba de estar llorando, preocupando a casi todos exepto a su ahora hermano, que no paraba de sonreír -" me recuerda a mi papá... "- dijo el pelinegro para la sorpresa de muchos -" su cara, su pelo... je.. esa sonrisa "- dijo con alegría el Sayayin ante a mirada de empatía de muchos, no diciendo nada, sólo dejando que el Son se liberará -" se parece a mi papá "- terminó de hablar el Son mientras dejaba de llorar y con una mano se limpiaba las lágrimas y la otra seguía sujetando a su hermano.

-" je... creo que... nos dejó este recuerdo hijo... "- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer viendo a su hija que le vio sólo atinando a embozar una inmensa sonrisa.

-" si... por cierto... cuál será su nombre? "- dijo de forma curioso el Híbrido para que su madre le sonría.

-" Goten... "- dijo con alegría la madre -" Son Goten "- volvió a repetir mientras el mencionado sólo hacia señales de alegría al oir tal agradable nombre.

-" jeje "- con una sonrisa el Sayayin levanto un poco a su hermano el cual no dejaba de sonreír -" ok Goten, bienvenido a casa "- dijo con alegría el pelinegro.

-" jeje me alegra saber que ya se presentaron "- dijo con felicidad la peliazul Brief que entraba por la puerta -" aunque lamento decirles algo, pueden venir conmigo? Bueno solo el grupo de los del otro mundo "- dijo de forma tranquila la Brief retirandose, mientras los mencionados se veian entre si.

-" bien ahora volvemos.. descanse señora, y por seguridad, que durante este tiempo, que Goten no vea a muchas personas que no sean Gohan o usted que podría considerarlos de la familia "- dijo de forma tranquila la pelirosa ya con algo de su experiencia en ese tema, mientras salía de la habitación, seguido de los demás hasta dejar a la madre y sus dos hijos que empezaron a hablar.

/

 **MINUTOS DESPUES LABORATORIO**

/

-" vaya lo admito ustedes estuvieron pasando una gran aventura "- dijo de forma tranquila la Brief ya habiendo escuchado todo el relato de la aventura gracias a los ninjas, mientras está estaba centrada en la computadora.

-" este... no le sorprende? "- dijo de forma confusa el Uzumaki mayor viendo como la Brief parecía estar centrado en la computadora y en un experimento que estaba haciendo que en lo que decían, mientras los 3 ninjas del viejo equipo 7 estaban aún de pie esperando y los Gennin en el suelo esperando algo que fuera de relevancia -" y también que nos pícara? "- dijo también el Uzumaki recordando como cuando ellos entraron a cada uno les dio un pequeño pinchito en alguna parte del cuerpo visible.

-" vive una semana aquí y aprenderás como aceptar casi todo y sobre eso es fácil explicarlo "- dijo de forma tranquila la Brief mientras ahora se levantaba de su lugar y parecía estar armando alguna cosa con varios engranajes.

-" este bueno... para que nos llamó "- trato de ir al grano el Uchiha mayor queriendo saber la razón de ser llamados.

-" eso "- dijo de forma serena la peliazul -" es sobre su mundo "- dijo de forma tranquila la peliazul dejando finalmente de lado la computadora y máquina viendo a los presentes.

-" que descubrió "- dijo de forma curiosa el Uzumaki mayor viendo a su alrededor -" que la última vez que estuvimos aquí el portal estaba aquí "- dijo de forma serena el rubio viendo a su alrededor sin encontrar nada relacionado con el portal.

-" la buena... me encargué de el, bueno sólo una parte de el "- dijo la Brief viendo a los presentes aque le pidieron que se explicará mejor -" verán.. cuando arregle el portal, que como vieron no está, lo e podido condensar en "- dijo la peliazul mientras sacaba algo de su bata de científica -" esto! "- dijo la científica sacando una cápsula de la Capsule Corp.

-" hey déjense de poner atrás de mi! "- exigió el Uzumaki mayor que veía como todos se habían puesto atrás suyo exepto la ojijade por segunda vez, mientras ya todos más tranquilos se volvían a separar.

-" em.. bien "- al final de ver tal extraña ecena, la mujer siguió hablando -" como decía... la e condenado en esta cápsula, la cual es una casa cápsula "- dijo la mujer mientras presionaba el botón Y lo arrojaba lejos, haciendo que tras unos momentos, un humo saliera y después una casa cápsula

-" este chicos... que hacen? "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade al notar como esta vez era ella el escudo humano de todos ante la casa, recordando cierto incidente de hace largo tiempo.

-" podrían dejarme explicar "- dijo de forma serena la peliazul -" como decía dentro de esta casa, en una de las puertas de esta hay un portal que permite que al que entre ahí pueda viajar a su mundo "- dijo la mujer -" lo único malo que podría encontrar, es que se encuentra aqui, pero sin embargo esta protegido, vengan se lo mostraré "- dijo de forma tranquila la Mujer entrando a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta para los presentes.

La ojijade empezó a caminar tranquilamente a la casa, seguida paso por paso de cada uno de los presentes, haciendo que la Uchiha tuviera una Gota de sudor en su cabeza, al tiempo que entraba con los demás a la casa.

La cual no tenía nada relevante, teniendo todos los servicios básicos y algunas lujos como teles o muebles.

La peliazul llegó más a fondo de la casa llegando así a una puerta de metal, la cual, parecía permitir la entrada a un lugar más.

-" ok la contraseña es algo simple, espero que puedan memorizarla "- dijo de forma simple la Brief mientras se acercaba a un panel de números.

Ante la vista de los ninjas, presionó los números a una velocidad bastante rapido, que para la vista humana, ya por si parecería algo rápido al sólo ser 10 códigos en dos segundos.

-" papá viste la... "- pregunto curiosa la ojijade a su padre que tenía su expresión neutra pero se atrapentia de no haber e cambiado sus ojos de color como antes.

Para después de forma tranquila una parte de la pared cambiarse a un rastreador de mano, la cual la mujer como si nada la coloco -" no se preocupen con su sangre esto lo haré "- dijo de forma tranquila la Brief ahora abriéndose un panel más agachandose un poco, mientras el rayo pasaba por sus ojos.

-" en donde estamos? "- pregunto de forma curiosa el Uzumaki menor a tanta tecnología.

-" en el futuro, ahí estamos "- dijeron de forma tranquila varios de los presentes.

Para para más sorpresa de todos una nueva parte de la pared apareciera un microfono con un panel.

-" cof cof "- tosio un poco la mujer para acercarse al micrófono y hablar -" Bulma Brief "- dijo su nombre por el micrófono haciedo que se escuchara por todo el lugar.

Y para terror y susto de los ninjas varios láser aparecer desde el techo apuntando a cada uno.

-" y otros.. "- dijo de forma tranquila la Brief haciendo que las armas volvieran a guardarse -" bien como pueden ver... "- dijo de forma tranquila la científica para atrás para ver a los presentes.

Los cuales como niños asustados se estaban abrazando viendo algunos inseguros el techo.

-" novatos "- dijo la peliazul rápidamente -" bien como decía.. "- dijo la peliazul mientras la puerta se abría sin problemas, dejando ahí una simple parte de la casa, para más confusión de los presentes.

Los cuales entraron a esta cuando la mujer les hizo el gesto, mientras está entraba atrás suyo y mantenía la puerta abierta.

-" es... igual... "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki mayor viendo como la casa era idéntica, volteando a ver a la peliazul, la cual simplemente les señaló a una dirección donde había una ventana que daba vista al exterior.

Los presentes se acercaron a esta ventana con un poco de duda, para momentos después quedar en sorpresa al ver que estaba en el prado verde donde estaba el portal, y mas exacto, en su mundo.

-" increíble.. no lo creen? "- dijo de forma tranquila la Brief llamando la atención de los presentes nuevamente -" la casa es la puerta literalmente de aquí y allá, y si queremos que desaparezca, sólo debemos dejar la casa en su modo cápsula "- dijo la mujer -" y para que si pasa algo "- dijo la mujer lanzando una cosa de su bolsillo al Séptimo que lo tomo y vio que era un pequeño estuche y con algo de curiosidad abriendolo, viendo dentro de este una cápsula -" ustedes se conservarán con una, y yo con otra, por protección "- dijo de forma tranquila la peliazul mientras entraba nuevamente por la puerta de regreso a su mundo, seguida por los demás, hasta finalmente salir de la casa y volver al laboratorio.

-" entonces eso quiere decir que todo se resolvió? "- pregunto con algo de esperanza algo el rubio mayor de que todo acabara, pero aún así, estar en contacto con este lugar.

-" no "- dijo de forma corta la mujer -" a un quedan otras entradas, es difícil pero los encontraré, se los aseguro "- dijo la mujer a los presentes.

-" entonces... ya podemos volver a casa "- dijo algo esperanzado el Uzumaki menor mientras su padre sonreía levemente.

-" creo que es lo mejor "- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio para animo de sus hijo y de varios de los jóvenes.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió, llamando a la atencion de verios de los presentes revelando así a un son que estaba con una expresión de terror absoluta y con una expresión de agotamiento en su cara haciendo que todos los presentes le vieran confundidos.

-" por favor! "- grito el pelinegro al tiempo que se veía como 4 manitas pequeñas lo sujetaban de los pues viéndolo al suelo -" no porfavor... trunks goten! "- dijo con terror el pelinegro mientras este era arrastrado por el pasillo ante la mirada de los presentes -" no quiero vivir!!! "- grito con fuerza el pelinegro mientras la puerta se cerraba ya estando el pelinegro afuera -" QUIERO VIVIR!!!! "- fue el segundo grito del pelinegro logrando entrar por la puerta aún siendo jalado sorpresivamente por los dos bebés, que alegremente, lo volvieron a sacar, cerrando nuevamente la puerta, ante todos los presentes que veían esto sin saber que decir.

-" ay... estoy niños... estan fuera de control no lo creen? Un día viene del futuro para darte una amenaza y luego está siendo toda una... preciosidad jeje "- dijo lo último un poco nerviosa la Brief sin saber que decir ante la ecena.

-" creo que... deberé ayudarle... "- dijo la ojijade algo nerviosa -" permiso "- dijo, y con eso se fue algo rápido de ahí ante la vista de todos los presentes que no dijeron nada hasta que enfocaron cada uno de sus vista en la peliazul que noto esto y les regreso la mirada.

-" como esta tan tranquila?... "- dijeron de forma coordinada todos los adultos a la mujer, viendo como este simplemente seguía tomando su taza de te tranquilamente.

-" sólo diré una cosa "- dijo la mujer -" está es mi tercera taza de café en este día... "- dijo secamente la mujer mientras tranquilamente volvía a su monitor mien tras los presentes la veían aún entre duda y buscando explicaciones más claras.

/

MAS TARDE

/

Ambos bebés estaban acomodados en una mecedora bastante grande para los dos, mientras estos ya estaban completamente dormidos, y siendo tapados por unas sabana, ya perdiendo así toda su energía de hace rato.

\--" como fue que se encontró con trunks?... "- dijo con una expresión de cansancio la ojijade combinada con una de agotamiento total como si hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo mientras usando un pie iba moviendo la cuna de lado a lado con cuidado.

-" se me escapó un segundo y sólo un momento después los encontré en la cocina a ambos haciendo un desastre "- dijo con la misma voz el pelinegro teniendo una expresión de cansancio en su cara mientras este se quitaba de su mano varios tenedores y cubiertos, que, sorpresivamente, estaban clavadas en esta.

-" y yo que antes pensaba que debía tratar de que mis padres tuvieran otro hijo... ahora se que mejor sigo presumiendo que soy hija única "- dijo la Uchiha, tratando de sacar una leve sonrisa, pero simplemente su cara como todo su cuerpo estaba tan agitado incluson para hacer una mueca.

-" je... quizás... pero admite que talvez sea algo divertido "- dijo con una muy leve sonrisa agotada el Son ya quitándose los utensilios de la mano por completo.

-" supongo que si "- dijo la ojijade -" eso quiere decir que tu sólo podrías con...

-" porfavor no... "- dijo rápidamente el pelinegro a la ojijade que formó una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-" Hola chicos! "- dijo la peliazul entrando tranquilamente por la puerta de golpe como si nada.

-" SHHHH!! "- callaron de golpe los chicos a la mujer esperando así que los niños no se despierten.

-" oh.. lo siento "- dijo apenada la mujer -" sólo quería avisarles que los demás ya se fueron... y tus padres ya se fueron, y dijeron que volverían por ti mañana... "- dijo la peliazul mientras es estiraba un poco -" descansen "- dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación dejando a los chicos.

-" supongo... que creo que nosotros también debemos descansar "- dijo el pelinegro en voz alta levantándose de su asiento -" vamos Sarada... "- dijo el pelinegro mientras fijaba la vista en la mencionada.

La cual ya sorpresivamente estaba dormida en su asiento, completamente en brazos de Morfeo, aún estando sentada en su silla.

-" creo que el sueño te gano... "- dijo levemente el Son con una sonrisa para después estirarse un poco -" bien ahí voy... "- dijo el pelinegro, cargando con cuidado a la ojijade en brazos de forma nupcial, para después con algo de lentitud temiendo despertarla, llaverla a su habitación de huespedes.

Con cuidado el pelinegro abrió la puerta abrio la puerta, y con cuidado se acercó a la cama de esta, acostandola con cuidado en la cama, para después con delicadeza quitarle sus lentes que puso sobre una mesa y después sus sandalias, que puso en el suelo aún lado de la cama.

-" { listo } "- dijo en voz baja el pelinegro para después fijar su vista en la ojijade esperando que está no hiciera gestos de levantarse o haberse despertado.

Viendo como la ojijade dormía plácidamente con una muy leve sonrisa en su cara, aprovechando el espacio en la cama para moverse un poco más, mientras que el único sonido en el lugar.

El pelinegro embozo una ligera sonrisa mientras la veía y tenía un pequeño pensamiento, al tiempo, que por simple inercia su mano se movía y acaricio la cabeza de la ojijade un poco que embozo una sonrisa más grande mientras seguía durmiendo -" ( e perdido mucho... mi padre... mi infancia... mi vida normal... ) "- dijo el pelinegro que seguia acariciando la cabeza de la ojijade hasta que esté sintió como esta aún dormida había acomodado sujetando su mano, como si una parte suya, supiera de quién se tratara, sacando una sonrisa más grande al pelinegro -" ( pero... creo que también e ganado mucho... muchas cosas que... protegere ) "- pensó con una sonrisa el Son separando rápido y con cuidado su mano de la cara de la ojijade que seguía durmiendo plácidamente -" { descansa... } "- dijo el pelinegro en voz baja acercándose a la puerta y caminando lentamente a la puerta y a punto de salir detenerse en la puerta viendo para atrás un segundo aprovechabdo este momento que nadie le podria escuchar -" te quiero... "- dijo el híbrido, cerrando la puerta y dejando a la ojijade ya dormida completamente sola.

La cual como si despierta estuviera, sonrio dormida mientras decía algo en voz baja -" { Te quiero... Gohan... } "- dijo entre su sueño la ojijade ya sin alguien que pudiera responderle o escuchar lo dicho.

/

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

/

 **INICIO DE ENDING**

/

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

 **Caprichosa eres tú**

 **Muchas veces lose**

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

 **No te importan los demás**

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

 **Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..¿porque te comportas así?**

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

 **Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue**

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

 **La gente te daña, no lo comprendesY te hacen llorar, angustiada estas**

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

 **Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás**

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

 **Porque yo estaré ahí**

 **Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!**

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

 **Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida**

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en supee sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

 **Cuenta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!**

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

 **Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...**

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

 **Mientras vivas aquí!...**

(Se ve el momento que el Son había hecho su "promesa" con la ojijade mientras está se iva y el híbrido reflejando una expresión algo triste en su cara)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

/

 **FIN DEL ENDING**

/

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ANTE TODO, ESTE CAPITULP FUE MAS PARA CERRAR ALGUNAS DUDAS QUE AL PARECER ALGUNOS DE USTEDES SE ESTABAN QUEJANDO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPOTULO SI SERA ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A LO VISTO EN OTRAS OCASIONES._**

 ** _OK AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, AQUI JWORLD DICIENDO_**

 ** _"HASTA PRONTO"_**


	26. Capítulo especial

**_Buena gente! AQUI JWORLD, BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER OVA! (cof cof relleno) DE ESTE FIC, Y SI, LO SIENTO MUCHO POR TARDAR TANTO, NO E TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO, A TAL GRADO QUE INCLUSO CREAR EL CIERRE Y I TRODUCCION ME TARDE BASTANTE EN HACERLO, bueno... mejor ya no tardó más y empezamos ya... ahora si... LANZEN LOS COMENATARIOS!!!_**

 ** _Aoi sensei_**

Lo hize! En todo su esplendor

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Me alegra que te haya gustado eso, siendo honesto admito que el de los increíbles fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía, aunque obviamente cambie las palabras un poco para que fuera lógico jeje.

 ** _Erichan_**

Auch se que tardó pero aún así, lastiman mi corazón saben?

 ** _Emili_**

Pues no esperes más :3

 ** _Invitado_**

Lo siento ya tengo pareja :3

 ** _Aoi sensei_**

Creo que más de las personas que quieren que lleguen a la saga de Majin Boo quieren ver su reacción

 ** _Bryan Anderson Ortiz Díaz_**

Adiós!!!

 ** _Invitado_**

Me tientas... me tientas... talvez luego

 **AHORA SI... EMPECEMOS!!!**

/

 ** _INICIO DE INTRO_**

/

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" y la intro "- fue la voz de la ojijade que se escuchó mientras sólo se veía una sala en blanco.

-" pues especial... así que.. si alguien tiene idea pues usemoslo de intro especial "- fue la voz del creador a varios de los presentes que pensarom que hacer.

-" dejenmelo a mi "- dijo el Uzumaki que tranquilamente se puso en medio de la pantalla para después todo oscurecerse.

Y después volver la luz encontrándose a Boruto con una extraña ropa.

-" Hey!!! "- dijo este mientras la música empezaba a sonar -" movimiento Uzumaki! Movimient de la hoja! "- dijo este mientras bailaba con un ritmo pegajoso -" ta nanana, nana, ta nanana, nana, movimeinto Uzumaki, Movimeitno de la hoja! "- dijo este ante la gente que sólo estaba callada.

-" sólo iniciamos antes que la gente se valla por ponerle cosas como estas... "- fue la voz de varios de los presentes apagando todas las luces dejando a Boruto en la oscuridad.

-" si claro... que se vallan "- dijo Boruto enojado en su misma lugar -" este chicos si se fueron no? "- dijo este último asustado al no oir a nadie y de hecho escuchar algún que otro ruido -" NO ME DEJEN SOLO! "- grito saliendo como podía también de ahí el Uzumaki.

/

 **FIN DE LA "INTRO"**

/

 **¡¡PRIMER OVA!!**

 **HOY VAMOS A...**

/

-" ir... a la playa? "- pregunto de forma curiosa la pelirosa a su hija mientras las 2 Uchihas comían tranquilas en sus casa, ya bastante tiempo después de todos los asuntos vividos.

-" si "- afirmó de forma tranquila la ojijade -" según Bulma, hay una zona donde podemos ir, dice que será una fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento del hermano de Gohan y me invitó... y dijo que si quería invitará a quien quisiera"- dijo de forma segura la ojijade mientras terminaba su comida.

-" y a quienes piensas invitar? "- pregunto curioso la madre de la ojijade mientras está terminaba su taza de café.

-" por el momento creo que solo a Chocho y Mitsuki... son los más tranquilos bueno exepto chocho, pero si se entera que no le iba a invitar me hubiera molestado toda la semana "- dijo para que su madre le pregunté si no a a invitar cierto rubio -" no lo sé... talvez... pero siendo honesto me e dado como no parece caerle tan bien Gohan como a los demás... "- dijo la ojijade.

-" creo que exageres hija... "- dijo la madre.

-" ma.. "- regreso la Uchiha menor -" durante el viaje, reto 7 veces a Gohan a comer, 12 veces en cartas y 3 veces en que me venceria en un juego suyo (que admito me sorprende que con sólo saber un poco le ganara) "- pensó lo último la ojijade -" además aveces actúa bastante... bastante raro o inusual "- dijo la ojijade para que su madre le pregunté si se explicara un poco -" alguna vez mamá no as sentido como algún amigo tuyo te ve con ojos de algo más y siempre trata de impresionante con cualquier cosa? "- pregunto la ojijade curiosa.

Y que en su madre salgan varias gotas de sudor mientras recordaba a cierto rubio en su etapa de juventud aún.

-" creo que entiendo "- dijo nerviosa la pelirosa, tomado los platos de ella y su hija -" je está bien hija, diviértete, yo estaré ocupada ese día... pero espero que te diviertas "- dijo la mujer a su hija que sólo atinó a aceptar mientras se acercaba a la cocina con su madre y lavaba los platos.

Todo esto mientras ninguna vio como un cuervo negro estaba por una ventana oliendo cada cosa de la conversación, para después irse como si hubiera conseguido algo.

/

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

/

La ojijade caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, acompañada por la única mujer del equipo Ino-Shika-Sho, y también con su compañero de equipo de piel blanca.

Cada uno con una actitud tranquila hablando entre ellos, teniendo la ojijade y morena unas mochilas donde parecían contener cambio de ropa y más, mientras que el peliblanco sólo una bolsa con sólo ropa de cambio y toalla.

-" jeje ya quiero llegar, en especial cuando vean lo bella que me veo con esto! "- dijo con alegría la akimichi haciendo por unos momentos su forma delgada ante los presentes mientras caminaban.

-" supongo que aún no has aprendido por completo tu lección "- dijo la ojijade con una gota en su cabeza mientras el peliazul sólo se quedaba callado.

-" de que hablas si aprendí "- dijo de forma tranquila la akimichi -" cualquiera puede ser guapo, pero cuando te das cuenta que es guapo y bueno es perfecto "- dijo la morena con una sonrisa para que su amiga ponga los lentes en blanco.

-" ( no aprendió nada... ) "- pensó para si misma la ojijade al darse cuenta que la actitud de su compañera no había cambiado nada.

Tras un largo rato, llegaron a una zona la cual era cubierta por varios ninjas, mientras en medio de esta, había una inmensa casa con la marca de corporación cápsula, entrando en esta, no sin antes que los ninjas los vieran y reconocieran, dándoles el pase

-" agradesco que hayan dejado la casa actualme te afuera "- dijo para si misma la ojijade -" bien vamos... "- dijo de forma la Uchiha ya dentro de la casa caminando hacia la puerta de metal con los dos presentes también.

-" así los quería agarrar puercos! "- dijo una voz de un lado de la sala la cual todos reconocieron al instante.

-" boruto? "- dijeron los 3 presentes al mismo tiempo mientras fijaban la vista en como una silla de esas capaces de dar vuelta 360 grados empezaba a tirarse revelando a cierto Uzumaki menor que estaba con una sonrisa algo confiada.

-" Hola chicos... "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor mientras la silla gracias a que se movía -" talvez ahora se pregunte que hago yo eh? "- se detuvo el Uzumaki al notar como la silla seguía dando vuelta haciendo que este volviera a quedar dándole la espalda a los presentes -" e-esperen un segundo "- dijo el Uzumaki menor mientras que usando sus pies movía lentamente la silla frente a ellos lentamente y se acomoda a nuevamente en la pose de antes -" como dije, como creen que e llegado aquí? "- pregunto el Uzumaki menor para los presentes que no sabían que pensar en estos momentos.

Y más al fijar como la sala estaba completamente desordenada, el cuarto del baño abierto y con agua en el suelo como si hubiera sido recién usando y la cocina hecha un desastre.

-" te quedaste a dormir... "- dijo la ojijade para que el Uzumaki menor se ponga algo nervioso.

-" claro que no! "- dijo el rubio -" revise la zona durante el lapso de las 24 horas del día de ayer para revisar su bienestar en el proceso que los ninjas cambiaban de turno "- dijo el Uzumaki menor con tranquilidad.

-" ok cambio mis palabras "- dijo la ojijade Serena cursando los brazos -" más bien entraste de colado a aquí cuando nadie te vio y es por eso que está todo un desastre "- dijo la ojijade mientras una flecha se clavaba en el corazón del rubio -" ok tu acomoda eso, que nosotros debemos hacer algo "- dijo la ojijade, tratando de retirarse de ahí y no revelar sus razones.

-" van a la fiesta no? "- dijo el Uzumaki para la sorpresa de la ojijade -" no te preocupes, a mi también me invitaron tranquila "- dijo de forma tranquila el rubio a la ojijade que le vio con desconfianza pero al final suspiro.

-" si eres sólo tu dudo que halla un problema "- dijo de forma tranquila la Ojijade haciendo que el rubio se ponga nervioso -" le dijiste a alguien más... "- dijo de forma serena la ojijade mientras veía con desconfianza a su compañero de equipo.

-" que? No no no no no no no no... "- dijo le Uzumaki menor rápidamente moviendo sus manos y cabeza en frente suyo como si tratara de demostrar que sus palabras estaban bien -" mmm... bueno si "- dijo el Uzumaki menor mientras una pisadas se oían que bajaban por la escalera.

-" Hola Sarada! "- dijo con una alegría una niña pequeña de unos años menor a los presentes con bastantes rasgos semejantes al Uzumaki menor.

-" Hola himawari! "- dijeron los 3 presentes con cada uno diferentes niveles de alegría.

-" ok supongo que si solo estu hermana está bien "- dijo la ojijade de forma tranquila viendo a su compañero de equipo con una leve sonrisa.

Hasta notar como este tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara en el proceso que más pisadas se oían por el segundo piso de la cara.

-" hay más verdad? "- pregunto con algo de neutralidad la ojijade al rubio que no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la respuesta llegó de otra forma.

-" Hola chicos! "- dijeron varias voces de los equipos 5, el equipo 10 y sorpresivamente también el equipo 15.

Lentamente la ojijade volteó a ver a su compañero con una expresión neutra para después simplemente dar un suspiro de resignación.

-" bien no hay de que preocuparse supongo que más gente mejor "- se dijo para si misma la ojijade esperando que todo salga bien.

/

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

 **PLAYA**

/

-" me alegra que hayas "- dijo de forma tranquila la peliazul ya estando en la playa usando una ropa que consistía en una chamarra verde y morada y atrás de esta el símbolo de su empresa pero al estaba levemente abierta se podia ver que abajo de este había una parte superior de un bikini negro, mientras que en su parte inferior un simple short blanco.

Mientras que en brazos tenía al joven peliazul que seguía durmiendo tranquilo.

El lugar era completamente una isla por completo, si se viera desde el cielo se vería como todo estaba rodeado del azul mar, mientras aún había varias palmeras y zonas completamente selvas, pero también en una zona de la isla, la cual estaban nuestros presentes, era una zona donde se podían ver ya algunas construcciones visibles, desde edificios simples de madera hasta algunos gigantescos con el logo de la corporación cápsula.

-" jeje claro que si "- dijo animada Sarada -" aunque lamento traer a muchos "- dijo apenada la ojijade viendo como varios de los presentes corrían a el océano como si cambiiarse de ropa no fuera necesario para entrar, mientras otros habían directamente a la comida, o otros simplemente, usando su ropa de baño ya bajo su ropa normal, ya acomodados por varias de sus sillas reclinables de playa, dejando sólo a las chicas que esperaban atrás de la Uchiha.

-" está bien Siéntete como en casa "- dijo de forma tranquila la Mujer para que la ojijade simplemente sonria -" por ahí pueden cambiarse "- dijo la mujer señalando como un tipo cabañas de ropa para las niñas que sólo aceptaron y fueron al lugar exepto por una.

-" pero y donde está Gohan "- pregunto con curiosidad la ojijade más centrada buscando a su amigo con la vista mientras que las demás compañeras féminas las cuales le miraron con un poco de curiosidad.

-" el vendrá pronto, sólo espera un poco te lo prometo "- dijo la mujer de forma tranquila mientras se volvía a dirigir a su asiento.

-" gracias "- dijo la ojijade sonriendo dirigiéndose a cambiar hasta que noto como todas las chicas le veían con una gran sonrisa traviesa -" oigan no me vean así "- dijo la ojijade algo nerviosa ante todas las miradas que estaban sobre ella.

-" por lo que sabemos la fiesta es del hermanito de tu alfa no? "- fue la pregunta de la chica Wasabi con una sonrisa en su cara, a la ojijade que sólo miro a otro lado.

-" no se de que hablan... el es sólo mi amigo "- dijo algo sonrojada la ojijade tratando de ocultarlo, mientras las chicas mantenían esas misma sonrisa, hasta que la misma recordó algo -" pe-pero como es que supieron de el "- dijo la ojijade algo enojada tratando de tomar el control.

Viendo a casa una de las presentes esperando que alguna hiciera algún gesto de saber hasta que fijo la vista en una que estaba sudando un poco y viendo a otro lado.

-" Cho-cho? "- dijo sería la ojijade viendo a su compañera morena -" fuiste tu? "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade pero mirándose un leve tic en su ojo.

-" em bueno vamos a cambiarnos! "- dijo la morena, que rápidamente, se dirijio un cuarto para cambiarse, ante la mirada de la ojijade que vio como cada segundo, desde que salió hasta que regreso.

-" escuchen! "- exigió la ojijade fue do a a la restantes que le miraron -" yo no tengo nada con el, sólo somos amigos y punto "- dijo la ojijade Serena mientras se dirigía también a cambiarse, seguía por la Uzumaki más pequeña.

-" 10 a que hay algo "- dijo de forma tranquila Sumire viendo a sus compañeras las cuales se vieron entre ellas como apollo.

-" no apoyaremos en algo que es obvio "- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo sólo atinando a seguir a las chicas que se habían ido también para cambiarse.

/

 **Tiempo después**

/

-" Que hacen aquí? Hace unos momentos estaban jugando "- pregunto de forma curiosa el chico de piel blanca al ver como Boruto, Inojin, Iwabe, Metal, Denki y Nara con una sonrisa cuando hace unos momentos estaban divirtiéndose en el agua.

-" sshhh... "- callo rápidamente el Uzumaki menor sentado en el suelo volteando a cierta dirección -" siéntate y mira para al frente "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor para que el cabeza de piña con un gran suspiro de aburrimiento sólo siguiendo a los demás se sentó y vio a la misma dirección haciendo que abrirá levemente los ojos al notar algo.

-" estamos viendo los cambiadores "- dijo de forma tranquila el Nara al darse cuenta que los probadores que hace poco entraron las chicas eran los mismos que veian cosa que saco una sonrisa a varios fe los chicos.

-" ahora verás a lo que me refería... "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor, mientras la puerta se abría y todas las chicas estamos presentes.

-" les queda bien chicas "- dijo Namida a sus compañeras de equipo algo apenada por su ropa, la cual era una ropa de baño de cuerpo completo de color naranja que le cubría hasta las rodillas pero dejaba todas sus manos expuesta.

-" de verdad lo crees? "- dijo algo apenada la lider del equipo 15 que tenia un bikini igualmente de cuerpo completo de color morado y flores pero con un rombo en su vientre, dejando ver su ombligo, y con su pelo atado en una cola de caballo por si acaso.

-" jeje era de esperarse "- dijo animada Wasabi con un bikini de dos piezas puesto de color verde y naranja, mientras

-" que esperas Sarada!? Que anochesca?! "- dijo la morena saliendo del cambiado pero sorpresivamente en su forma delgada llevando un bikini de dos piezas de color amarillo y con un gorro de paja y lentes negros para combinar.

-" vamos sal! Sal! "- dijo de forma animada la pequeña Uzumaki menor mientras jalaba la mano de la ojijade tratando de sacarla de ahi mientras que con la otra tenía un balde de playa y dentro de él varias cosas para jugar en la arena, mientras tenia un simple traje de cuerpo completo de un color azul y sobre este un tipo de manta.

-" e-esta bien ahí voy "- dijo la ojijade, llevando en la parte superior un sostén rojo y rayas horizontales naranjas que era algo cubierto por un chaleco blanco, mientras tenía un short corto de color naranja, además de un moño en su cabeza con una hilo rojo.

Todo ante la vista de los presentes que no dejaban de ver la nueva vestimenta con una sonrisa y algo de saliva cayendo por su boca.

-" es bellísimo "- dijo con un gran animo el Uzumaki menor viendo la ecena con una inmensa sonrisa y tratando de no soltar algunas lágrimas por lo hermoso de la vista.

-" creo que fuimos al paraíso... "- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara Iwabe.

-" yo pensé que estábamos en el valhalla "- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el Nara viendo también la ecena.

-" es hora de también demrar lo que nosotros tenemos "- dijo con confianza en sí mismo el Uzumaki menor mientras se levantaba del vuelo y hacia una pose para demostrar que sólo llevaba un short de playa, como los demás, dejando cada uno su estómago visible, el cual, a pesar de que no fuera tan musculosa, era bastante decente, al igual el de todos los chicos.

Los cuales como si personas expertas en modelaje ya estaban posando en el lapso que las mujeres estaban saliviendo de los vestidos y hablaban entre si pero aun sin fijar su vista en los chicos.

No hasta que algo llamo la atención a los dos grupos y es cuando una nave amarilla paso encima de ellos y se estaciono en medio de los dos grupos llamando la atención de cada uno.

Y más cuando una persona que estaba dentro de esta salió tranquilamente de esta por la compuerta trasera.

-" Jeje hola a todos! "- dijo que forma animada el pelinegro Sayayin Híbrido que salía de la nave, seguido de su madre que cargaba a su recién nacido hermano en brazos.

Pero la vista de todos se fijó más en la vestimenta del joven de apenas 1 año menor que el de los presentes, que consistía simplemente en unos cortos shorts azules y unas chanclas del mismo color, dejando al exterior sus bien entrenas piernas y rodillas y bien formado estómago y pecho.

A los presentes aque simplemente no se habían quedado en su lugar sin decir nada.

-" vamos hijo, encontremos a Bulma y luego vienes "- dijo de forma tranquila la madre del pelinegro que le vio sonriendo y sólo atinó a seguir caminando con su madre y su hermano recién nacido dejando a los a un shokeados presentes.

-" saben... "- hablo lentamente el Uzumaki menor con una nube azul en su cabeza -" creo que me iré a poner mi camisa... "- dijo este algo decaído caminando a el lugar donde había dejado sus cosas -" no... me siento muy bien "- dijo esto de forma de causa mientras este llegaba a donde estaban sus cosas y se ponía su típica camisa blanca.

-" creo que yo también.. "- dijo de la misma forma decaida Iwabe, seguido de los demás presentes que con una expresion de muertos vivientes fueron a ponerse alguna prenda superior.

Dejando únicamente a las mujeres.

-" emm... Sarada quien era el? "- pregunto de forma inocente la Uzumaki que no entendia la reacción de los presentes y su propio hermano y más no conocer al chico, tratando de solucionar sus dudas co la Uchiha sin recibir respuesta de la mencionada -" Sarada? "- volvió a preguntar la chica viendo a la cara de la ojijade buscando una explicación.

Sólo viendo como esta estaba con un rubor en su cara y con una sonrisa en su cara algo pervertida espantando un poco a la niña.

-" porque tienes la cara de mi hermano cuando ve una de esas extrañas revistas que guarda bajo su cama? "- pregunto algo nerviosa Himawari aún sin recibir respuesta de la ojijade -" chicas algo malo le pasa a... "- dijo himawari ahora dirigiendo la vista a las demas presentes.

Las cuales tenían una sonrisa incluso más grande en sus caras y con un rubor muy notorio en sus mejillas.

-" es una broma?! "- dijo ahora si asustada himawari la cual ya se asustaba más y más al ver que ninguna de las presentes reaccionaba -" mm... déjenme ver... "- dijo de forma tranquila la chica teniendo una idea.

La chica sacando las cosas de su balde se acercó a la orilla del mar y empezar a llenar su balde con agua.

-" está algo frío "- dijo la chica al sentir el agua del mar para después ya con su balde lleno acercarse a las chicas otra vez -" revivan! "- dijo Himawari en el proceso que lanzaba el balde con agua a todas las presentes.

-" frío! "- dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo que sentian la agua fria por su cuerpo.

-" de nada "- dijo de forma tranquila la más joven de las chicas, atinando ahora a sola ir a donde estaban los demás caminando tranquilamente .

-" Sarada... "- dijo la ya recompuesto Wasabi a la ojijade la cual también ya recompuesta dijo "si?" -" ese chico de ahí era... "- iba a preguntar la chica hasta que la ojijade ya sabiendo que le preguntaría respondió.

-" exacto es el "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade para que las presentes recuerden a cierto pelinegro que les contó Cho-cho con gran poder y físico -" y creo que no deberían estar tan sorprendidas, después de todo con está ya son varias veces que lo e visto andar sin camisa "- dijo con una gran sonrisa la ojijade, tratando de sorprender a las presente mientras iba retirándose de ahí, logrando su cometido, dejando a las demas presentes en shock.

-" claro que si Sarada, tu demuestra quien manda! "- fue una voz en la cabeza de la ojijade de su propio Iner viendo la hazaña con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar levantado.

-" espera que?! "- dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo al digerir todas las palabras de la ojijade.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-" bien asi que tu nombre completo es Son Gohan "- dijo de forma tranquila Wasabi hablando al mencionado, el cual, estaba comiendo a una velocidad algo mas tranquila de lo usual por ordenes de su madre la comida que estaba en la mesa redonda donde cambian todos los jóvenes presentes.

Quedando ubicados la chica ojiverde a su lado izquierdo, mientras la ojijade e a su derecho que parecía tener un leve tic en su ojo al notar como las dos chicas del equipo 15 tampoco perdían la cercanía de su amigo pelinegro.

-" si "- dijo de forma tranquila el pelinegro Sayayin sin mirar como todas las chicas presentes se le habían quedado viendo.

-" cuantos años tienes? "- pregunto de forma curiosa Sumire.

-" 11 "- dijo de forma tranquila el Son antes de volver a centrarse en toda su comida.

-" ¿¡11?! "- dijeron todos los presentes al unísono exepto la ojijade que ya sabía la edad del pelinegro.

-" eh? "- el pelinegro se detuvo de comer un plato de sopa que tenía en manos al ver las reacciones de todos los presentes -" no lo dije antes? "- dijo algo inocente el pelinegro a los presentes que sólo negaron -" je pues si tengo 11 jeje "- dijo sonriendo el Híbrido mientras tranquilamente se centraba en su comida nuevamente.

-" espera! "- dijo un poco enojado Boruto -" puedo aceptar mucho, pero como parecer mayor que nosotros y sólo tienes 11 años!? "- dijo el rubio.

-" pues cuando los cumpliste? "- dijo algo curioso Iwabe que, al ser el mas grande de todos, el creyó que Gohan talvez era de su edad o un año menos.

-" mmm... pues hace unos meses, un mes y algo antes de que llegara Sarada "- dijo de forma tranquila el Sayayin recordando la pequeña pero divertida fiesta que tuvo con su familia antes de los juegos de Cell -" talvez parezca más alto por entrenar Jeje "- dijo de forma inocente el Sayayin con su sonrisa en cara sacando una leve sonrisa a su amiga y a al equipo 15 un suspiro como de amor y haciendo varias reacciones de celo en todos los presentes.

-" ( esto es oficial Gohan... pensaba darte este día un poco de paz pero hoy verás que nadie me quita mi futuro Harem ) "- dijo con pensamiento sereno el rubio recordando uno de sus sueños que tuvo de joven.

-" (Me caes bien Gohan... pero tampoco puedo quedarme simplemente quieto con tu suerte ) "- fue el pensamiento mutuo del equipo 5 también viendo fijamente al Son con algo de celos.

-" ( Gohan eres hábil pero hasta nosotros debemos saber que hay que hacer... ) "- fue el pensamiento de los dos miembroa del equipo Ino-Shika-Sho.

-" ( que hoy demostraremos... ) "- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo -" ( QUE PODREMOS VENSERTE EN ALGO! ) "- prometieron todos al mismo tiempo de forma mental viendo fijamente al Sayayin que no dejaba de sonreír y hablar de su historia con las demás chicas tranquilamente.

/

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

/

-" de verdad quieren que juguemos esto? Digo yo nunca antes e jugado pixionary "- dijo de forma inocente el Sayayin viendo como usando dos pergaminos en blanco y unos pinceles habían hecho un improvisado pizzaron para jugar.

-" jeje tranquilo esto será divertido "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor embozando una muy sincera sonrisa, mientras este, sería el equipo con el que se enfrentaron conformado por el y Denki.

-" jeje tranquilo podemos hacerlo "- dio alimentos la ojijade la cual sería la compañera del Sayayin.

-" esto está ganado "- dijo de forma tranquila la hermana menor de Boruto.

-" gracias hermana, pero no necesito alimentos "- dijo con algo de soberbia Boruto que sería el que dibujaria junto al híbrido.

-" si, viendo como dibujas está fácil saber quién perderá "- dijo de forma tranquila la niña de forma inocente haciendo que su hermano casi se caiga de espaldas.

-" no me desconcentres! "- dijo el Uzumaki Rubio ya recuperado.

-" comienzen! "- dijo Sumire de grito para que los presentes se les digan que decir por el Nara para después ambos dibujar en sus respectivos pergaminos.

-" em... batman? "- dijo de forma algo dudosa denki al sólo ver como el Uzumaki había dibujado dos rectángulos y aún monigote, para después dibujar otra figura de palos -" batman y robin "- dijo de forma rápida Denki mientras el Uzumaki hacia otro -" los gemelos fantásticos y su mano? "- dijo este sin saber que hacía bien el Uzumaki, y no era el único ya que mientras este hacia eso el pelinegro estaba haciendo una caja -" los Gemelos, un moño y batman "- dijo Denki sin ideas de que hacía el rubio.

-" caja? No... regalo? Presente! "- dijo la Ojijade atinando la respuesta lanzándose a lanzar al pelinegro que correspondió para respuesta primera separarse por su reacción.

Aunque la mira de los demás estaba más en el dibujo de Boruto.

-" Denki por Dios está facilísimo!!!!! "- dijo el Uzumaki a su amigo con lentes.

-" Boruto eso que tiene que ver con un presente? "- dijo el Nara que ni el había entendido el mensaje que había puesto el rubio.

-" que no ven? No es un presentes es el presente, mira, Soy yo, Gohan, Sarada y Denki jugando Pixionary, aquí en el presente "- dijo el Uzumaki tratando de actuar bastante filosófico pero para todos viendo lo como un idiota.

-" ... { esto va a ser muy aburrido } "- dijo en voz baja la ojijade al Son para que solo este escuchara.

/

 **2 MINUTOS DESPUES**

/

Siendo ahora turno de Sarada y Denki, estos empezaron a dibujar ambos un círculo y dentro de este varios puntos negros.

Haciendo algo bastante claro.

-" la Luna de mayores mask! "- dijo de golpe el Rubio haciendo que todos lo vieran extrañado.

-" no! "- dijo simplemente Denki para después volver al dibujo.

-" estrella de la muerte de Star wars! "- dijo rápidamente el Uzumaki.

-" no es nada grande!"- volvió a decir Denki siendo muy obvio lo que era.

-" la esfera donde estaba la piedra del infinito del poder en las películas de marvel! "- dijo el Uzumaki.

-" que? No! Es... "- iba a hablar Denki hasta que el Son lo interrumpió.

-" Galletas con chispa de Cholates! "- dijo el Son atinando la respuesta y recibiendo felicitaciones de las chicas.

Mientras sorprevisamente Boruto veía a Denki con una expresión de culpa.

-" como no supiste? "- dijo de forma incrédula Denki viendo al Uzumaki que lo sería viendo culpable.

-" oye si quieres que adivine galleta con chispas de chocolate dibuja un vaso de leche "- dijo de forma algo enojado el Uzumaki ante la mirada de los chicos que sólo atinaron a darse un golpe en la cara.

-" Gohan lo supo "- dijo de forma algo burlona Denki.

-" si después de que elimine las respuestas obvias "- dijo el Uzumaki viendo al So que el vio confundido -" por nada "- dijo este para que el Son le viera sin entender mucho.

-" mejor cambiemos de juego "- dijo el Nara ya rindiendose que ganarían en ese juego para después enfocar su vista en el mar y sacar una leve sonrisa.

/

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

/

-" esto es más práctico, aquí podemos participar todos "- dijo de forma tranquila el Nara mientras este estaba sentado con los demás chicos y chicas en la costa de la playa, cada uno con unas cañas de pescar, las cuales ya estaba sumergidas en el agua.

-" yo sólo quiero que salga algún pez "- dijo de forma serena la ojijade -" pero a donde fue Gohan? "- dijo al dudosa la ojijade recordando como este había desaparecido.

Eso hasta que notaron como algo parecía moverse por el agua, para después de un gran salto algo pasar sobre ellos y luego caer atrás de ellos.

-" jeje que las parece? "- uno de forma inocente el Sayayin teniendo en su espalda un pescado de casi el doble de su tamaño, ya sin ninguna señal de vida.

-" que nos quieres hacer engordar "- dijo con una leve sonrisa la ojijade viendo al pelinegro que sólo sonreia un poco.

-" grr... "- fue el leve quejido de molestia de varios de los presentes varones al ver al pelinegro volver a superarlos exepto por el peli azul que seguía pescando tranquilo hasta que noto algo.

-" algo pico el anzuelo "- dijo de forma serena Mitsuki para que todos los presentes se fijen en eso.

Aunque el peliazul, el pelinegro y las demás chicas notaron algo mientras los chicos emocionados empezaban a jalar.

-" ja tenemos algo!!! "- dijo más que emocionada el rubio Uzumaki jalando como puede su cama de pescar al mismo tiempo

" chicos detenganse no es un pez! Es un... "- trato de hablar Chocho nerviosa que ya había soltado soltado la cuerda de la cama como las chicas y Mitsuki.

-" Gigante! Eso es lo que es! "- detuvo el Uzumaki la explocion de la akimichi mientras se levantaba y empezaba a poner más presión -" lo que sea que es es gigantesco! "- dijo el Uzumaki mientras el junto con todos seguían jalando la caña creyendo todos que se trataba de un gran animal.

-" rayos es muy grande! "- dijeron varios fe los chicos al unísono sintiendo que en algún momento perderían su premió.

-" rápido sujetense algo de la cuerda talvez funcione! "- dijo el Uzumaki menor que sin pensarlo dos veces ato la cuerda de la cama a su brazo, empezando a jalar por este causándole algo de dolor pero siendo algo más fácil.

Cosa que limitaron todos los chicos que seguían ante las advertencias de los demás.

-" porque este animal no sede?! "- dijo de algo enojada iwabe sonriendo que su brazo ya estaba algo rojo de tanta presión.

-" es que no es un animal! "- dijeron las chicas al unísono para que los chicos les miren -" a eso le están jalando! "- dijeron mientras señalaban al frente.

Viendo un inmenso bote que parecía estar como moviéndose levemente y algo mal como si algo le detuviera pero de un segundo tras empezar a moverse acelerar a gran velocidad.

Mientras cada uno de los presentes con las cañas notaban a donde terminaban llegando sus cuerdas, desde el barco ahora en movimiento a sus ahora manos atadas.

-" oh... "- dijeron de forma corta todos los presentes como si nada defendiéndose de jalar -" quitemos esto! "- dijeron de forma nerviosa estos que estaba apuntó de cortar la cuerda usando cosas como kunai o sus propias manos hasta que... -" Waaa! "- estos fueron hallados por fuerza al mar todos siguiendo al bote que no parecía darse cuenta.

-" porfavor señor o señora quien sea detenga este barco! "- dijeron varios de los presentes al unísono mientras eran arrastrados por el agua mientras trataban de mantenerse de pie en esta y correr a casi la misma velocidad.

-" Don't worry... be Happy, don't worry be happy now "- tarareaba la persona en el bote siendo el padre de Bulma Brief que, acompañado con su esposa, estaba tranquilamente escuchando una cancion por un reproductor en el bote, ignorando varios gritos que había en su espalda.

Al tiempo que, a pesar que su cara no lo reflejará, daba grandes giros y aceleraba bastante viendo varias de las cosas alrededor de las islas.

-" CUIDADO CON LAS ROCAS EN MEDIO DEL MAR! "- grito con fuerza el Son tratando de alegrarnos.

-" AYAYAAYAYYYYY! "- fue el grito que se escuchó para ver como estos mismos terminaban chocando con estas mismas rocas, ante la vista de los demás jóvenes que la mayoría ya se estaba cubriendo los ojos incluso el mismo Son, hasta que noto como el bote se movía a otra parte del mar.

-" también cuidado por ahí que hay!... "- grito el Son cuando nuevamente se olleron gritos de dolor y este y los demás ya no tenían agallas para ver -" mantarallas... "- dijo lo último para si mismo el Son al ver que su advertencia llegó un poco tarde.

Tras un rato de andar así, finalmente las cuerdas que los sujetaban se rompieron, quedando estos en medio del agua que con mucha dificultad y con muchos moretones y heridas visibles, se ponían en pie.

-" estamos bien... "- dijo el Uzumaki menor hablando por todos los cuales ninguno parecía estar en condiciones y aunque durará toda una hora caminando por el agua gracias a lo agitada que estaba no se acercarán al barco.

-" OIGAN ESTAN SANGRANDO!?! "- grito con algo de fuerza del Son a los presentes que pudieron escuchar a pesar de la distancia.

-" QUE NOS CREES SUPERMAN?! PUES LO ESTAMOS! "- grito algo furioso el Uzumaki al Son.

-" ES QUE EN ESA ZONA HAY!... "- trato de advertir el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido.

-" YA SABES QUE?! DEJALO ASI! LO QUE SEA NO PUEDO SER PEOR! "- dijo el Uzumaki antes de notar como varias aletas triangulares que se ponían sobre el agua mientras se veía sobras bajo estas, mientras empezaban a rodearlos -" GOHAN!! "- llamo el Uzumaki pero con una voz algo de miedo.

-" SI?! "- respondió el Son con un grito.v

-" HAY DELFINES AQUI!? "- grito/pregunto nervioso Boruto.

-" NO! "- dijo el pelinegro.

-" OH..."- grito de forma lenta el Uzumaki mayor -" WAAA!! "- fue el grito de todos los presentes mientras varios tiburones saltaban sobre estos los cuales corriendo como podían por el agua, escapaban de los animales marinos.

-" debemos ayudarlos? "- pregunto de forma curiosa Sumire viendo como los chicos corrían de un lado a otro en el agua tratando de escapar, pero al parecer por el miedo no tenian en mente que podían correr a la playa.

-" nah estarán bien "- dijo de forma tranquila la ojijade -" en algún momento deberán pensar en correr a la orilla "- dijo esta con algo de neutralidad.

/

 **20 MINUTOS**

/

Los presentes estaban jugando tranquilamente en la arena con una pelota de voleyball tranquilamente.

-" ahí va "- grito Sumire de golep mientras que lanzaba la pelota al lado contrario.

-" la tengo "- dijo de forma animada la ojijade que la atrapó y la paso a un compañero peliazul que la paso a la joven niña y después al último miembro del equipo.

-" tomen! "- dijo con alegría el Sayayin lanzando la pelota al otro lado.

Los presentes estaban tranquilamente jugando todo ante la mirada de una persona oculta en el ambiente.

-" (por el momento... la vigilancia dada por mi alumno a fracasado ) "- decía una persona en su mente mientras anotaba lo mismo que se repetía en la mente en un cuaderno sin perder la vista en los jóvenes, pero en especial en cierta ojijade y cierto pelinegro -" ( por el momento, a tratado de formar un hipotético ambiente seguro entre ellos, pese a todo no parece elaborar algún avance tan prematuro ) "- siguió pensando y escribiendo el pelinegro viendo la ecena como si fuera una misión de gran nivel.

Eso hasta ocultarse a ver a cierto calvo correr a su lugar.

-" rayos porque sólo había un baño y tenía que estar ocupado! "- decía corriendo uno de los meseros encargados de la comida del lugar que con una expresion de terror comica buscaba donde liberar cierta necesidad biológica -" espero que nadie se de cuenta "- dijo el trabajador dando la espalda a la playa mientras se oiga como este bajaba un poco su pantalón y después el sonido de agua -" ahh~~ "- dijo con satisfacción el señor -" mejor "- se dijo este para si mismo ya más relajado volviendo tranquilamente a su labor de preparar comida.

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ( ... por ciertas circunstancias a las 1:58 e tenido que retirarme debido al instinto de expulsar mi alimento de la mañana y también por el deseo de un nuevo cambio de ropa ) "- escribió el pelinegro de la forma mas formal posible la situación mientras, que junto con el arbusto, se iba lentamente.

/

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON BORUTO Y LOS DEMÁS**

/

-" al fin lo logramos "- dijo un agotado Uzumaki que con los demás presentes arrastrándose con los demás de forma agotada del mar a la playa.

-" por un momento creí que no llegaríamos "- dijo Inojin con la ropa con cortes y varios rasguños como los demás.

-" bueno pero por lo menos estamos ya en tierra "- dijo aliviado iwabe que estaba recostado en la arena boca abajo como los demás.

-" si... "- dijo de forma corta Shikadai levantando la mirada -" pero donde exactamente "- dijo de forma corta este para que todos sin pensarlo dos veces levanten su mirada del suelo.

Viendo así que no estaban al la playa de los demás, si no en una aparente selva inmensa que no dejaba ver as allá de la entrada de esta.

-" NOOOOO!! "- fue el inmenso grito de los presentes al mismo tiempo, haciendo que varios pájaros en el lugar salgan volando.

/

 **CON LOS DEMAS**

/

El pelinegro y los demás se había metido al agua, usando unos cascos para respirar bajo el agua, simplemente viendo el hermoso paisaje.

-" esto es increíble "- dijo de forma animada Himawari en su casco acercándose a un grupo de peces que en vez de alejarse empezaban a rodearla.

-" si, parece que muchos animales de aquí son tranquilos "- dijo alegre Gohan con su casco viendo más de cerca bastante del ambiente marino.

-" este lugar es sumamente hermoso "- dijo Sarada al ver frente a sus ojos un gran arrecife de coral cosa que todos los demás estaban de acuerdo.

/

 **CON BORUTO Y LOS DEMAS**

/

-" este lugar es espantoso! "- dijo Boruto con enojo mientras incrustraba un palo con punta en el agua tratando de atrapar a un pez sin éxito.

-" Boruto porque no en vez de resolver lo de la comida vemos si hay más al fondo de esta isla "- dijo Iwabe ya harto de estar buscando peces con una lanza como el Rubio y los demás.

-" es que acaso quieres entrar ahí! "- dijo el rubio apuntando a la selva, la cual no parecía tener fin.

-" sabes que, tampoco ganamos nada quedándonos aquí "- dijo de forma cansado el nara regresando a la playa y dejando la lanza -" ustedes sigan con esto, yo veré si hay algo que nos sea útil "- dijo Shikadai seguro.

-" te acompaño no quiero quedarme aquí sin atrapar nada "- dijo Inojin siguiendo a su compañero de equipo cansado de hacer la misma acción.

-" tsk como quieran "- dijo boruto viendolos de reojo mientras seguía haciendo si actividad -" al fin y al cabo los que tendremos algo realmente seremos nosotros! "- dijo este gritando a los presentes que ya habían entrado al bosque al tiempo que este clavaba con fuerza el palo en el mar.

Hasta sentir como cierta cosa se había clavado en su pierna.

-" WAAAAA!!! "- fue el gran grito de Boruto que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

/

 **CON GOHAN Y LOS DEMÁS**

/

-" jamás había probado está agua de Coco! "- dijo con alegría varios de los jóvenes alegres ya fuera de el mar disfrutando del líquido de un coco con un popote con completa tranquilidad.

-" este lugar es una maravilla, comida ilimitada, una bella vista del sol, la vida perfecta "- dijo de forma animada Cho-cho como los demás.

Sólo para momentos después a todos servirles un plato de comida con ensalada, arroz y pescado empanizado, diciendo nuevamente el estomago de cada uno de los jóvenes.

-" amo este lugar "- dijeron todos los presentes al unísono devorando los platos frente suyo.

/

 **CON BORURO Y LOS DEMAS**

/

-" ODIO ESTE LUGAR! "- dijo el Uzumaki mientras con su pie completamente atado con hojas se reunía en una pequeña fogata en medio de la playa con los demás presentes -" sólo veamos que tiene cada uno "- dijo ya harto el rubio.

-" no deberíamos ver a donde están Shikadai y Inojin? "- dijo de forma curiosa Iwabe.

-" ellos estarán bien, sólo veamos que tenemos, comemos y les dejamos una parte "- dijo el Uzumaki menor sin preocuparse mucho de los dos chicos restantes -" que tienen? "- pregunto curioso Boruto.

-" un pez "- dijo Denki mostrando un pez.

-" tres "- dijeron Iwabe y Denki mostrando sus logros.

-" jeje perfecto nos alcanza para todos "- dijo alegre el Uzumaki para que todos le vieran con duda.

-" y tu? "- dijeron todos ls miembros del equipo al mismo tiempo.

-" eh? Que no ven como quedé? "- dijo el Uzumaki demostrando su pie atado con varias plantas -" además que yo hize está fogata "- dijo el rubio señalando la fogata -" y también en el fuerte que estámos "- dijo este haciendo que se notará un inmenso fuerte algo grande para que queden todos adentros.

Sólo para momentos después la fogata apagarse de golpe llamando la atención de los presentes, para después cambiar si atencion al sentir como el fuerte que se había hecho también se desmoronaba sobre ellos.

-" sabes que... yo buscaré otro lugar para cocinar esto "- dijo Iwabe mientras salía de los escombros.

-" te acompaño... "- dijeron secamente Denki y Metal, siguiendo a su compañero saliendo de los escombros atinando a entra a la selva esperando con suerte buscar un lugar mejor para comer.

-" hey esperen... "- dijo el Uzumaki menor entre los escombros -" no me dejen aquí! "- grito a este a los presentes que ya se habían retirado -" porfavor! "- pidió el chico otra vez -" almenos déjenme un pescado! "- grito este otra vez sin respuesta alguna.

/

 **CON GOHAN Y LOS DEMAS MAS TARDE**

/

-" que buena vista "- dijeron varios de los presentes mientras ya estaba callendo la noche, todo ante la mirada de los presentes los cuales, que se encontraban acostados en la arena, y por el próximo frío que sentiría de la noche, se habían todos colocado una chamarra, y para los dos chicos, ponerse simplemente su ropa completa.

-" si "- dijo de forma serena Mitsuki -" por lo que dicen, hay una historia de que si pides un deseo cuando el Sol está apuntó de caer, este se cumplirá... "- dijo este con completa neutralidad para que los presentes tengan diferentes pensamientos.

-" je creo que esa simplemente es una historia para niños "- dijo de forma sonriendo Cho-cho cosa que varias de las féminas atinaron a sonreír.

-" jeje no pierdo nada "- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo levantando la mitad de su cuerpo de la arena para que todos fijen su vista en este -" quiero ser un gran investigador "- dijo este de la forma mas inocente para que las nuevas féminas vean esto con duda.

-" porfavor dime que bromeaba "- dijo Wasabi riendo un poco crellendo que era una broma haciendo que el pelinegro le viera con una cara inocente quitándole la sonrisa en la cara -" oh, perdón no me lo esperaba "- dijo esta nerviosa.

-" no es nada "- dijo este tranquilo, volviéndose a acostar en la arena -" supongo que después de todo, tener una meta algo normal no es algo que se espere de mi "- dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-" bueno es que a simple vista "- dijo masiabi algo penosa tratando de encontrar las palabras -" no pareces tanto de ese sueño "- dijo esta para que el chico sonria y sólo vuelva a acostarse y fijarse en el cielo -" pero ante todo supongo que ... después de todo lo que e vivido... no hay mucho problema tener algo fuera de lo común "- dijo este ante con completa tranquilidad.

-" bueno estas hablando con gente entrenada para misiones, además de usar los elementos para su antojo "- dijo con una leve sonrisa la ojijade -" que uno de nosotros tenga un poco de normal sería completamente raro "- dijo esta riéndose un poco ante los presentes que no negaban esa opinión.

Todo esto mientras todos acostados en la arena miraban el cielo como empezaba a oscurecerse para darle el paso s la noche.

/

 **CON BORUTO**

/

-" No! SOL! PORFAVOR NO TE VALLAS!! "- roca el rubio gritando a su alrededor -" Bien a quien le importa! Yo conseguiré mi propio medio de luz! "- dijo este mientras parecía estar haciendo algo con varias hojas.

Formando así una gran pila de hojas siendo casi el doble del tamaño del rubio.

-" ahora sólo falta el fuego "- dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki empezando a hacer el truco de frotar palos entre si sin resultado -" vamos, vamos! Ya casi! "- se decía para si mismo Boruto.

/

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

/

-" por un demonio no funciona! "- dijo este enojado ya creyendo que no volver la tener luz -" eh? "- dijo con curiosidad el Rubio viendo como unas nubes parecían formarse sobre el en la noche -" parece que va a llover... "- dijo este de forma tranquila.

Sólo para momentos después un potente rayo caega del cielo y termine impactando con el rubio.

-" WAAAA! "- dijo este con dolor mientras tenía la cara negra y su pelo algo llamuscado como si se hubiera quemado -" eh? que bien fuego "- dijo este al notar como los palos que hace poco sujetaban estaban con fuego, lanzándolas a la pila de hojas que empezó a arder -" jaja quien diría mi suerte está mejorando "- dijo este con una sonrisa sólo para momentos después una pequeña llamita del fuego salida de las hojas quemadas llegará al pelo del rubio.

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" WAAAAAA!!!!! "- fue el fuerte grito del rubio que se escuchó en todo el lugar incluso más allá de la jungla

-" oigan chicos "- dijo de la forma mas tranquila Denki que estaba relajado en un restaurante que al parecer, era de la misma isla que de la corporación cápsula -" no deberíamos ir a decirle a boruto que estamos aquí? "- dijo este de forma tranquila para la mirada curiosa de todos.

-" no "- dijeron todos los presentes de forma coordinada siguiendo comiendo y degustando la comida que estaba a su alcance.

/

 **CON GOHAN Y LOS DEMAS**

/

-" escucharon algo? "- dijo de forma curiosa Gohan a los presentes que se detuvieron de su acción.

-" creo que fue sólo tu imaginación "- dijo la ojijade mientras terminaba de acomodar una casa de acampar para ella, mientras que ya el resto de los presentes ya se habían acomodado como en otras casas de acampar o en una casa cápsula que había aparecido.

-" creo que si... "- se dijo para si mismo el chico mientras con un simple sleeping lo metía también a la misma casa de acampar y después entrar en esta.

-" realmente no te importa dormir en la misma casa de acampar? "- dijo algo apenada la ojijade ya también dentro mientras ya se acomoda en su bolsa para dormir.

-" eh? Porque? "- pregunto de forma inocente el pelinegro en también su propia bolsa para dormir.

-" solos en una casa de acampar por la noche? Que puede pasar "- dijo de forma inocente el Híbrido ya listo para dormir en cualquier momento causando un leve rubor en la chica.

-" (la palabra inocente queda muy inferior contigo Gohan... ) "- se dijo para si mismo la chica en su cabeza mientras sólo atinaba a acostarse también a descansar.

Eso hasta que escuchó como el pelinegro ya parecía estar roncando en señal de haberse dormido.

-" ... "- la ojijade le vio levemente sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como esperando si el chido diera algún indicio se estar mintiendo.

-" Zzz...Zzz "- seguía el pelinegro con sonido cerrados y respirando tranquilamente como si no pasará nada.

-" ... "- la ojijade sin decir nada y en completó silencio sólo atinó a moverse un poco dentro de su saco como si un gusano se tratara, para al final detenerse justo cuando pegaba su saco con el pelinegro.

Para después con cuidado girar un poco su cabeza a su lado, dándole la vista de la únicamente expuesta del pelinegro al aire sacándole una leve sonrisa.

-" descansa... "- dijo la ojijade en voz baja mientras al final trataba de cerrar sus ojos.

Para momentos después sentir como la frente del chico chocaba con al suya jacke do que ambos quedarán frente a frente.

Haciendo que la ojijade aún con los ojos cerrados sólo sonriera.

/

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

/

-" así que viene a recoger a sarada "- dijo de forma tranquila la peliazul guiando al pelinegro Uchiha por las casa de acampar de varios de los presentes que ya se habían levantado.

Entre esos grupos estaba el grupo de jóvenes exepto el grupo de rubios que desde el día de ayer ya estaban plenamente en el lugar.

-" si... su... madre me lo pidió.. "- dijo este sin ningún sentimiento aunque en su interior estaba algo nervioso de que fuera algo obvio su razón de venir.

-" no se preocupe "- dijo este de la forma más serena llegando frente a la casa de dormir de los presentes que no parecían aún haberse despertado -" chicos despierten "- dijo este de forma serena para que el pelinegro se note las palabras.

-" ... chicos?... "- dijo este de la forma mas simple posible llamando un poco la atención de la mujer y más al notar como el Uchiha estaba rodeado de una aura morada -" hay... alguien... más... con ella? "- dijo este con lentitud viendo a la mujer que esta se exalto un poco al notar que el hombre estaba tomando su espada como si fuera a usarla.

-" e-espere que va a hacer con e- WAAA! "- fue el grito de la mujer cuando noto como el hombre sin preocuparse mucho uso la espada para cortar la parte superior de la casa, la cual por el viento salió volando, desmoronando la parte inferior y dejando con claridad el interior de esta haciendo que el señor de siempre una fría expresión abriera levemente sus ojos.

-" Zzz...Zzz "- eran los ronquidos de forma relajada el sayayin sonriendo con la parte superior de su cuerpo libre afuera de la bolsa de dormir y el resto oculta.

-" Zzz...Zzz "- eran también los ronquidos más bajos de la oojijade también desde el ombligo el resto de su parte superior fuera de su sleeping.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Exepto que ambos estaban abrazados, ambos sin parecer importarle eso en su sueño, y también con la frente de cada uno junta.

-" ... "- Sasuke se quedó callado viendo esto como también varios de los presentes que se habían acercado a acercar la ecena.

-" (Y debieron pasar 25 capítulos para esto..) "- dijo en shock para si mismos varios de los presentes.

-" amigos? Más parecen una pareja de novi- "- fue interrumpida Wasabi con su burla al ver como rápido su compañeras de equipo le taparon la mano y con la otra mano señalaran la reacción del padre.

-" ... "- el pelinegro Uchiha seguia quieto e en su lugar, sin reflejar ninguna expresión en su cara, y con el pelo tapando su visión de sus ojos.

Para momentos verse una inmensa aura morada que se podía ver a la distancia en el lugar.

Cosa que asusto a varios de los presentes y despertó a los presentes.

-" Detenganlo! "- dijo algo asustada la peliazul para que los ninjas jóvenes presentes ante su miedo se lanzen con el mencionado, causando un levantamiento de polvo y el sonido de varios golpes y ataques en el aire.

-" que?... "- dijo con cansancio la ojijade abriendo los ojos lentamente viendo como lo único frente suyo era algo de ropa morada -" eh? "- dijo de forma curiosa la chica al darse cuenta que algo le estaba sujetando como ella haciendo lo mismo igualmente mientras tenía la cabeza pegada a esto mismo.

Cosa que también pasó con el pelinegro que también por los ruidos se levantando lentamente y sintió como algo le estaba abrazando y también se encontraba pegado a su pecho.

Y como si ambos tuvieran cierto presentimiento, el pelinegro bajo un poco su mirada, y la ojijade hacer la misma acción pero levantando un poco su mirada.

Encontrándose la mirada de cada uno, los cuales se les surgió un rubor inmenso en su cara.

Sólo para momentos después in sentido de algo de metal llamarles la atención de ambos.

Como también forzarlos a separarse cuando una espada se clavó entre ellos, atinando a soltarse y cada uno moverse un poco para atrás.

-" que? "- preguntaron ambos chicos sin saber que pasaba volteando sus miradas a la persona que tenía la arma.

Encontrándose con el padre de la ojijade ya libre de los jóvenes y viendo al pelinegro con una aura fría como de asesino.

-" oh "- dijo en voz baja el pelinegro ya teniendo una idea de que se trataba.

Sólo para segundos después a la distancia oírse varios gritos llamas y sonidos como de rugidos.

-" quédate quieto! "- dijo con enojo Sasuke mientras usando el Susano le disparaba flechas al pelinegro que nervioso las esquiva en el cielo.

-" por que reaccionó así?! "- dijo confundido el pelinegro -" trataste de tomar la inocencia de mi hija! "- fue el grito del Uchiha aún en lo suyo mientras su hija trata de detenerlo con palabras.

-" QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE HAYAMOS DORMIDO EN LA MISMO LUGAR?! "- grito este sin saber por qué el escándalo mientras sin problemas esquiva a otra flecha -" QUE PUEDO HABER PASADO?! SOMO SOMOS UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA DURMIENDO POR LA NOCHE SOLOS, QUE HAY DE MALO!? "- pregunto a los 4 vientos el chico con algo de inocencia para que de un momento a otro todo el ambiente se quedará callado y las flechas cesarán.

-" ... "- ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, sólo quedándose callados, esperando que la cara del pelinegro expresara algo más que la única duda visible.

-" saben... "- dijo el nara desde el suelo aún -" estoy empezando a pensar que Gohan mentalmente apenas es un niño... "- dijo este cosa que muchos de los presentes pensaban.

-" ... "- la ojijade algo roja por las varias cosas que está pudo imaginar sol se quedó callada para después fijar la vista en su padre que ahora si parecía emanada una aura de furia inmensa -" CORRE! "- dijo rápido la ojijade mientras como si una metralladora se tratara disparaban diestra y siniestra flechas el Susano ante el pelinegro que simplemente las esquivaba esperando una explicación.

/

 ** _MOMENTOS DESPUES_**

/

-" que fue lo que hice mal? "- seguía preguntando el pelinegro sin entender a a ojijade que sólo estaba callada mientras ya el pelinegro se había sido retenido por la única persona que es capaz de retener sin problemas a un hombre.

Su esposa.

-" En serio tienes un problema "- dijo con cansancio la pelirosa que había llegado al lugar y regalaba a su esposo, que como si un niño se tratara, este estaba sentado con un gran chichon en la cabeza escuchando a su esposa viéndole con miedo.

-" puede alguien explicarme que fue lo que dije? "- dijo sin entender Gohan al grupo de jóvenes que aún no se recuperaba de los golpes del Uchiha mientras que la ojijade se quedaba callada.

Todo ante la mirada de las dos mujeres mayores, Bulma y Milk, viendo desde la distancia la ecena.

-" son simpáticos a su modo... muy extraños pero simpáticos "- dijo Bulma viendo la ecena con una taza de café en sus manos.

-" mientras no le peguen tanto el instinto de pelea a Goten no me importa "- dijo la otra mujer con una taza de café teniendo a su hijo en brazos.

/

 **RATO DESPUES CON BORUTO**

/

-" Saquenme de aquí!!!! "- fue el gran grito de Boruto ya con su ropa y apariencia de vagabundo.

-" Oh aquí estabas "- dijo de forma tranquila himawari que llegaba de forma tranquila con un emparedado en sus mano.

-" himawari! "- dijo Boruto emocionado poniendose en frente de su hermana con el fin de abrazarle.

-" ni se te ocurra "- dijo esta con el byakugan activo y con una mano al frente, viendo el estado en que estaba el Uzumaki.

-" te extrañe!, dime que año es?! "- dijo este más que emocionado -" esto sigue llamdose roca?! "- dijo este tomando una roca del suelo.

-" este Boruto... pasaron sólo pasó medio día y algo desde que te fuiste... "- dijo himawari viendo a su hermano con shock -" pensábamos que estábas con una chica por los gritos de ayuda pero veo que no hay nadie "- dijo a su hermano.

-" espera! "- dijo Boruto -" e-e estado en la misma isla... todo este tiempo? "- dijo Boruto en shock.

-" sip, quería venir antes pero tenía hambre y hace mucho que no íbamos una playa así que.. "- dijo esta de forma tranquila viendo a su hermano -" vamos que nos esperan... "- dijo esta caminando de regreso.

-" me das de tu emparedado? "- dijo el Uzumaki a su hermano recordando el alimento que sostenía.

-" que? "- dijo esta con las mejillas algo hinchadas y masticando algo para que el rubio entendiera.

-" olvidalo... "- dijo este sin ánimos sólo siguiendo a su hermana.

Sinceramente ya no quería nada saber nada mas.

De el protagonista más odiado al personaje secundario más molestado.

/

 ** _FIN DEL CAPITULO_**

/

 ** _ESPERO QUE LE HAYAN GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO DE RELLENO, SI RELLENO :v se que a tardar mucho tiempo para esto pero espero que ahora si pueda hacer mi siguiente capítulo, el cual, les aseguro que si tendrá algo más productivo de lo que fue este._**

 ** _Sin más me despido, aqui Jworld diciendo..._**

 ** _! HASTA PRONTO¡_**


	27. CAPITULO 26

**_PARA LOS QUE DECIAN ESTO… NO ESTOY MUERTO!!!!!! Solo que estos últimos meses me e tenido varios accidentes anteriormente pero finalmente el fic vuelve con un nuevo capitulo, y espero que sea de su agrado, ahora si, comencemos!!!_** ** _COMENTARIOS:_** ** _AleDragon070_**

Solo espera mi joven padawan, solo espera

 ** _Invitado_**

Jeje seguiré pero aún así perdon por la tardanza

 ** _Aoi sensei_**

Jeje me alegra que te gustara

 ** _Nexxoz Highdraco_**

Me alegra que te gustara, y la forma en que ambos se relacionaran, seguro si será divertida te lo aseguro

 ** _Emili_**

Pues tuvo una serie entera para tener su momento y vez como va :v

 ** _Invitado_**

Pues como la mítica frase lo dice, de tal palo tal astilla

 ** _Invitado_**

No sabría si hacer esta escena pero admito que sería muy interesante hacerla

 ** _Invitado_**

Vaya y yo que creí que nadie estaría cuenta, gracias y siendo honesto hacer una ecena de Gohan celoso aunque fuera de forma inconsciente

 ** _Bryan Anderson Ortiz Díaz_**

Yes, I wil

 **BIEN AHORA QUE E TERMINO…. COMENZEMOS!!!!!**

 **/**

 **INICO DE OPENING**

 **/**

(La música suena mientras el título de la historia aparece)

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

(Se ve a Sarada cuando hacia el Jutsu viaje dimensional)

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

(Se ve como el lugar donde estaba cambia por completo)

 **Ven toma mi mano**

(Se va una nave de la corporación cápsula salir al aire)

 **Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad**

(Se ve a varios de los jóvenes Gennin y el Son por diferentes ventanas que tenía la máquina para después está salir volando con dirección al planeta namek)

En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mis mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar.

(Se veía la máquina llegar a el planeta namek para terminar estrellándose contra una inmensa montaña)

 **Que cuando era niño, fue tan valioso para mi**

(Se veía a Gohan que había salido de la nave y veía todo mientras que por un segundo parecía volver a tener la edad de como cuando fue por primera vez en namek)

 **Quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar**

(Se veía a Gohan que había sacado un pez del agua pero al tener únicamente unos boxers al entrar fue regañado por la ojijade que estaba completamente sonrojada y intentando evitarlo mientras que a los demás les daba gracia a excepción del Uzumaki)

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

(El Son sólo río nervioso del regaño de su amiga hasta que sintió varias presencias acercándose poniéndose algo serio junto con los demas)

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad**

(Se ve a los demás corriendo a una extraña cosa de metal mientras que Gohan iba volando)

 **Talvez sigas pensando en el** **No puedo yo saberlo**

(Se va a Gohan y Sarada sonriendo y volado junto con un Vegeta también volando pero serio)

 **Pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear**

(Se ve a Gohan sonriendo mientras se elevaba, luego a la ojijade y por último a Vegeta pero este tenía una expresión sería)

 **En mi lo hallaras!**

(Se ve a Gohan pasar a la fase dos del super sayayin para después lanzarse contra un metal cooler)

 **Mi corazón encantado brilla**

(Se ve a Gohan lanzar un fuerte Kameha seguido de Sarada con una gran bola de fuego)

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

(Se va a los dos jóvenes recostados espalda con espalda sobre la corporación cápsula viendo fijamente la luna).

 **Del universo que ambición a todos conocer**

(Se va a Sarada tomando una esfera del Dragon en un nido de aves sólo para después ser perseguida por cientas de estas)

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida**

(Se veía a los chicos tranquilamente descansando y hablando tranquilamente para que por algún comentario la ojijade levemente tu ruborizadas mire a otro lado)

 **Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscoridad**

(Se va a Gohan ser rodeados de metal cooler para después una gran explosión verse y de este Gohan en super sayayin 2 acabar con todos los coolers)

(La canción sigue hasta que aparecen Sarada y Gohan frente a la pantalla junto con varios Gennin, guerreros Z y mas)

 **/**

 **FIN DEL OPENING**

 **/**

 **CAPITULO 26**

 **UN NUEVO MAESTRO**

 **/**

-" bien aquí están los registros de misiones Hokage-sama "- dijo con respeto la lider del equipo Ino-Shika-Sho mientras entregaba unos papeles de la última misión de su equipo

-" gracias Moegi, eso sería todo por ahora "- dijo el rubio para que la mujer sólo se retire con el mismo respeto que entró a la oficina.

Dejando al rubio con su mano derecha Shikamaru que simplemente fijaron su importancia en los nuevos papeles.

-" como en todas las misiones, se an desempeñado con un buen desarrollo y organización de equipo "- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto pasando el pergamino a su mano derecha que lo empezó a leer -" todos los Gennins an tenido un bueno desempeño estos últimos días.

-" A este paso ellos podrían estar listos a misiones de mayor niver "- dijo con su voz tranquila pero con una sonrisa al ver el registro de como se desarrolló el equipo donde estaba su hijo -" aunque aún no es el momento "- dijo Shikamaru.

-" quizás debamos hacer algo mas "- dijo el Uzumaki para que Shikamaru pregunté que alguna misión en especial -" suena bien, una actividad grupal donde pueden mostrar el desempeño de cada uno "- dijo Naruto revisando algunas misiones que tenían esperando que alguna pudiera servir.

Eso hasta que una persona empezó a tocar la puerta del otro lado de esta.

-" eh? Pasen "- dijo Naruto dándole el pase a la persona que tocaba.

Entrando para la sorpresa de los dos adultos el pelinegro Sayayin con unos archivos en mano.

-" un gusto Hokage-Sama "- dijo de forma respetuosa Gohan y también con una reverencia -" de parte de Bulma me pidió que le entregará estos papeles "- dijo Gohan mientras dejaba una gran cantidad de papeles en la mesa para algo de molestia de los dos adultos -" según ella era algunos papeles y condiciones para que varias de los productos de la corporación cápsula puedan empezar a comerciarze "- dijo el pelinegro diciendo lo único que sabía de esto.

-" pues gracias Gohan ... "- dijo Naruto cansado imaginando el tiempo que la tardaría ver todos los papeles.

-" bien con su permiso me retiro "- dijo Gohan al tiempo que se dirigía sonriendo a la puerta de haber acabado -" tengo aún mucho entrenamiento que hacer "- dijo este ya apuntó de salir.

Eso hasta que esas últimas palabras hiciera clic en la cabeza de rubio.

-" LO TENGO! "- dijo con un gran grito del alegría el rubio deteniendo al pelinegro de salir y que su mano derecha le viera confundido.

-" ( Grita otra vez que tu mensaje no alcanzó a llegar a la luna ) "- dijo con molestia el Zorro dentro del Rubio queriendo simplemente volver a dormir.

-" ( tu calla ) "- dijo el Rubio que contesto con molestia al Zorro -" Gohan "- hablo Naruto al mencionado que le veía confundido -" puedo pedirte un favor? "- dijo este mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ver mejor al Pelinegro que sólo pregunto "¿Que cosa?" -" verás... "- empezó a hablar Naruto -" como as visto, supongo que todos tus amigos de aqui Gohan Son Gennins verdad? Lo entiendes? "- pregunto Naruto para que Gohan simplemente recordará ese detalle.

-" este si me acuerdo "- dijo Gohan tranquilo -" que pasa con esto? "- pregunto curioso Gohan.

-" Verás, quería pedirte que si podías entrenar a un cierto grupo de personas "- dijo el rubio al pelinegro -" pese a todo, admito que, los métodos que usando para entrenar en ustedes son rigurosos, pero e visto que son simplementes superiores a los de aquí por mucho, y quiero pedirte que enseñes a un grupo de estos "- dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo imaginando la respuesta del Sayayin -" que dices gohan aceptas o... "- hablaba Naruto.

-" gracias pero no lo siento "- interrumpió Gohan al Rubio que se quedó confundido en su lugar.

-" ( no tardó ni 3 segundos en elegir! ) "- pensó Naruto tratando de mantenerse cuento por fuera -" po-porque? "- quiso saber la razón el rubio.

-" es que yo no podría con eso "- dijo nervioso Gohan -" puedo entregarlos, si, pero realmente no le consideró un buen maestro, realmente si los tuviera a cargo además de pelear no sabría que más enseñarles "- dijo Gohan apenado.

-" y no conoces a nadie más que pueda entrenarlos? "- dijo el Nara al son que puso una expresión de estar pensando la respuesta.

-" ( karin es opción... le ayudó a Sarada pero si van todos no dará el mismo resultado ) "- pensaban Gohan -" ( Vegeta y Piccoro talvez, pero aún si los convenciera sería mucho para ellos ) "- seguía pensando el pelinegro.

Hasta que una idea paso por su cabeza teniendo la mejor idea posible.

-" pues, conozco a alguien que puede "- dijo el pelinegro -" fue el padre de mi padre y el de varios amigos míos, les aseguro que es un buen sujeto "- dijo con una sonrisa el Sayayin.

-" bien... traelo aquí mañana y entonces... "- hablaba Naruto hasta que fue detenido.

-" dudo que venga, pero si puede puede venir conmigo a ver si usted puede lograr convencerlo "- dijo Gohan ya conociendo a la persona.

-" pues lo siento Gohan, con todo el tiempo fuera... hay... mucho que hacer... "- dijo con cansancio el rubio viendo los papeles.

-" de acuerdo, entonces yo lo veré "- dijo el pelinegro ya apuntó de salir por la puerta hasta que un pensamiento llegó deteniendole cuando estaba a milímetros de salir -" este puedo hacer una pregunta? "- dijo curioso Gohan.

-" si que pasa? "- dijo Naruto.

-" usteded pueden crear copias solidas de usted Hokage? "- dijo con curiosidad Gohan.

-" si, por que? "- pregunto Naruto

-" entonces porque no usan copias para hacer más rápido todo esto? "- pregunto con curiosidad Gohan.

Haciendo que por unos momentos ambos adultos se rían de la idea.

-" por Dios Gohan eso no se puede "- dijo riendo Naruto.

-" eh? Porque? "- pregunto Gohan curioso.

-" jaja porque... "- decía riendo los dos adultos -" porque.. "- repitieron los adultos ya sólo con una sonrisa en su cara -" porque... "- dijeron otra vez los dos adultos pero esta vez con una cara algo pensativa -" porque... "- volvieron a decir pero están vez poniendo una cara entre sería y pensativa -" porque?... "- dijeron otra vez pero esta vez ellos preguntándose a si mismos sobre la razón -" ... "- para después simplemente quedarse callados.

-" están bien? "- pregunto algo curioso el pelinegro un poco extraño de la reacción de los presentes.

Para después el Uzumaki, ya levantando de su asiento poniéndose frente a una pared al igual que su mano derecha.

Para los dos drásticamente darse un fuerte golpe en esta ante el pelinegro que no sabía ni que pensar o hacer al respecto.

-" si... lo estaré "- dijo secamente Naruto mientras creaba 5 copias que empezaban a ordenar todo en el lugar -" te acompañare... prefiero eso que quedarme aquí "- dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba y feliz salía de la oficina junto al Sayayin.

Dejando al nara que sólo siguiendo la acción del Hokage creo dos copias también para ayudar y después callo al suelo ya completamente dormido.

 **/**

 **MAS AL RATO**

 **/**

-" Zzz... "- roncaba un señor de gran edad mientras tenía una revista de 18 en la cara como para que el sol no le diera mientras un gran hilo de saliva caía por su boca.

El señor era un completo anciano, de una piel muy arrugada y sin tener nada de pelo, pero compensado este en su gran barba blanca, mientras su ropa consistía en una camisa de pelea anaranjada y un pequeño pantalón corto de color azul y unas chanclas azules.

Siendo del gran maestro de los artes marciales de la tierra, el gran...

-" maestro roshi "- dijo una voz llamando al señor que seguía dormido -" maestro roshi "- volvió a hablar la voz de la persona tratando de despertarlo "- MAESTRO ROSHI!!! "- fue el gran grito haciendo que el mencionado se despierte de golpe.

-" grr... "- grupo con enojo el viejo maestro quitandose la revista de su cara con enojo viendo a la persona que lo despertó -" GOHAN QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR A UN ADULTO TOMAR UNA SIESTA "- dijo enojado viendo al mencionado que río nervioso.

-" jeje lo lamento, pero quería preguntarle algo "- dijo este sonriendo viendo al anciano.

-" pues lo que sea, sea rápido "- dijo Roshi hasta notar algo -" y ese sujeto de ahi? "- pregunto con duda el viejo maestro viendo al un adulto de pelo rubio y rasgos felinos que también lo miraba.

 **/**

 **RATO DESPUES**

 **/**

-" así que quieres que le enseñe a unos niños el entrenamiento de la tortuga "- dijo Roshi mientras te dentro de su casa sentado en su mesa veía al Uzumaki mayor y a su lado al pelinegro.

-" le pido porfavor que lo haga, por Gohan me a dicho que usted es un gran maestro, aceptaría? "- dijo el Uzumaki algo serio pero con una sonrisa esperando que el señor aceptará.

El cual tras tomar algo de aire con una pipa se la lanzó a la cara del rubio que le vio confundido.

-" me niego "- dijo este -" pese a que fuera Gohan el que me lo pidiera, no puedo entrenar a cualquiera con mi entrenamiento, debo conocer a esas personas, y en estos instantes ya no estoy buscando más alumnos "- dijo el viejo maestro de artes marciales -" tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer "- dijo este mientras tomaba una revista no apta para menores de 18 -" aquí tengo todo lo que necesito jojojo "- dijo con una sonrisa este viendo la revista a detalle con una so risa pervertida.

Cosa que no pasó de vista para el rubio.

-" {Gohan... } "- dijo este en voz baja al mencionado que le miro curioso -" {este señor es un... } "- dijo Naruto para después contar otra vez al anciano esperando que el Pelinegro entendiera con sólo esa indirecta.

-" {supongo... } "- dijo Gohan algo confundido -" { sólo se que siempre le veo con esas revistas y por alguna razón ve esos programa de Yoga y no hace nada } "- dijo el pelinegro dando la respuesta que quería al Rubio.

-" (otro pervertido... ) "- pensó con un suspiro Naruto -" (aunque ya se como lidiar con esto ) "- pensó este sonriendo mientras se acercaba al señor y sacaba algo de un bolsillo suyo.

-" jejejeje "- reía con una sonrisa pervertida Roshi aún viendo su revista hasta que de un momento a otro un extraño libro anaranjado con varios símbolos sujetado por alguien estorbaba su lista -" eh? "- dijo un poco molesto el anciano levantando la mirada para ver quien le ponía el libro.

-" vealo " - dijo Naruto viendo al anciano.

-" que estas ha... "- trato de hablar Roshi.

-" sólo vealo "- dijo este a Roshi que sólo atinó a tomar el libro.

-" no se que quieres ganar pero no creas que ahora te lo devolveré "- dijo Roshi tomando el libro y ver el título de este -" (Icha-Icha?) "- dijo este más que confundido por el titulo abriendo el libro Y empezar a leer la primera página.

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" ... "-

-" WAAA! JOJOJOJOJOOOOOOOO!!!!! "- fue el gran grito que se escuchó en todo el lugar haciendo que todo temblara por unos momentos -" ESTO ES DE LAS MEJORES COSAS QUE E VISTO DURANTE TODA MI VIDA!!!! "- dijo Roshi con una gran sonrisa en su cara y algo de sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras sus lentes brillaran como si viera al mismo sol -" QUE ES ESTE LIBRO?! "- exigió saber Roshi viendo al Rubio que sonreía.

-" je lastimosamente aquí son muy limitados "- dijo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki -" pero se donde conseguirlos yo así que hagamos un trato "- dijo Naruto -" usted entrene a los chicos y a cambio le dare un libro nuevo cada día que lo haga "- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el Uzumaki.

-" me tientas... me tientas... HAGAMOSLO! "- dijo de golpe roshi que estiraba la mano al frente cosa que el rubio Uzumaki sólo aceptó con gusto el apretón.

 **/**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **/**

Los grupos de Gennin 5, 7, 10 y 15 y el pelinegro Sayayin se encontraban en un prado cerca del mar mientras el Hokage les hacía compañía hacia ese lugar.

-" Gohan que hacemos aqui? "- pregunto curiosa la ojijade al mencionado que desde ayer habia mantenido todo en secreto, atinando simplemente a decir "ya veras" -" Hokage-sama, porque no llamo aquí "- dijo de forma curiosa Sarada al ver como 4 de los grupos de Gennin, entre ellos el suyo, estaban en ese lugar, que por cierto, no era técnicamente en su mundo.

-" e estado pensando que ustedes deberían ya ser capaces de hacer misiones de mayor rango "- dijo Naruto a los presentes que se emocionaron.

-" jaja gracias viejo! "- dijo sonriendo Boruto que vio a su padre con alegría.

-" aunque.. " detuvo Naruto a los presentes -" antes de ello, les pondremos en una siguiente prueba, y para eso les debo presentar a su maestro "- dijo este mientras de forma coincidente se veía como alguien se acercaba a su lugar desde el mar montando algo.

-" que es eso? "- pregunto curioso Cho-cho al notar eso como los demás.

Hasta finalmente ver a un sujeto acercándose a ellos.

-" ese sujeto... "- empezó a hablar Inojin.

-" está sobre una tortuga? "- terminó Wasabi al notar como el señor estaba sobre una tortuga.

Mientras este llegaba a la orilla viendo a un señor con una camiseta de botones con flores y unos shorts, unos grandes lentes de sol, una gran barba blanca pero completamente calvo de la cabeza, un baston de madera en una mano suya y en su espalda una...

-" ( COMO ESA TORTUGA ESTA TRANQUILA SI EL SEÑOR TIENE UN CAPARAZON DE TORTUGA EN ESPALDA?! ) "- pensaron todos los Gennin viendo al señor.

-" Hola "- saludo cordialmente el anciano a los presentes aún sobre la tortuga que se empezó a arrastrar por la arena

-" este... Hola... "- dijeron los Gennin viendo al señor que bajo.

-" el es el maestro roshi, va a ser su maestro por un tiempo "- presentó Naruto al recién llegado con los jóvenes.

-" {espera el es el maestro roshi?} "- dijo algo curiosa Sarada al pelinegro que solo asintió sonriendo.

Ya había oído de el pero jamás lo había visto en persona.

-" bien supongo que ustedes son los jóvenes que voy a entrenar "- dijo Roshi de forma tranquila viendo a los presentes.

-" eh?! Espera.. este anciano nos entrenar a?! Que va, que no podamos saber que este viejo nos... "- decía Boruto recriminado a su padre.

Hasta que un fuerte golpe de bastón le dio en la cabeza callandolo de golpe.

-" Silencio "- callo roshi al Rubio -" alguien que práctica artes marciales nunca termina su entrenamiento "- dijo serio viendo a sus próximos alumnos -" les advierto, pese a todo seré lo más riguroso que existe sin excepción, y para asegurarme que de verdad acepten... cualquier cosa que tengan como arma o de apoyo en el suelo "- dijo serio Roshi viendo a los presentes.

Los cuales con su silencio para verse entre ellos mismos tirar sus kunai y más armas guardadas.

-" de acuerdo "- dijo Roshi viendo las armas tiradas y luego a los presentes -" y una cosa más... "- dijo Roshi de un momento a otro -" antes que de empezar quiero decirles algo de las artes marciales "- dijo Roshi cosa que puso a todos curiosos -" escuchen cada cosa que voy a decir que es muy importante "- dijo este acercándose a los chicos que solo se emocionan más -" las cartas marciales no se entrenan para ganar peleas… "- dijo roshi seriamente cosa que todos acordaban -" o que para las mujeres digan cosas como que ~que guapo estas~ mi que tan fuerte eres~ te mando un besito~ "- dijo roshi actuando algo afeminado para su explicación.

Perdiendo la atención de el adulto Rubio y algo de las féminas presentes.

-" espero que hayan entendido bien "- dijo roshi ya actuando serio como ahorita.

Ante la mirada nerviosa de los presentes que solo asintieron un poco confundidos.

-" es un horror hacerlo con esas intenciones , las artes marciales se estudian para mantener sano el cuerpo y el alma y así vivir sano y rigurosamente "- dijo roshi a los presentes -" entienden lo que quiero decir "- sino roshi a los presentes.

Donde todos asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Experto por uno.

-" yo no entendí lo de las chicas y eso… "- dijo Gohan con una expresión de confusión y inocencia todo ante la mirada de los presentes.

-" ay.. lo que quier decir es que entrenen esperando vivir felices durante su vida… "- dijo Roshi de forma algo cansada.

 **/**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **EN LA MAÑANA**

 **/**

-" me pregunto cómo irán a los demás mientas "- dijo de forma Tranquila el Sayayin mientras sólo estaba centrado en los estudios.

 **/**

 **CON LOS GENNIN**

 **/**

-" bien... entonces iniciaremos con ver que tan buena condición tienen "- dijo de forma tranquila Roshi a los presentes mientras todos estaban en el Prado, como acordado por roshi, justo en la mañana.

-" peleando? "- dijo sonriendo muy confiado Boruto viendo a Roshi.

Recibiendo otro golpe por el Bastón de su ahora maestro.

-" no, todos ustedes saben pelear, sólo les haré que mejoren su poder físico "- dijo Roshi -" por el momento, una simple tratada "- dijo este para después empezar a correr seguido por los demás que no tenían ningún problema.

-" si esto es sólo de correr creo que será muy problemático... "- dijo con cansancio el Nara.

Cosa que creían mucho los Gennin.

Hasta por 20 minutos donde llegaron a una aldea y pararon en frente de una tienda de leche.

-" y ahora que hacemos aquí "- pregunto curiosa Cho-cho.

Sólo para ver como Roshi empezaba a hablar con un señor sobre un tema.

-" lo que sea no parece bueno "- dijo Iwabe.

Para sólo unos momentos después todos ya tener en sus manos un paquete de leche de 6 piezas de 2 litros cada una.

-" Yo y mi bocota "- dijo Iwabe por su presentimiento.

-" muy bien... que tiene que ver entregar leche con las artes marciales? "- dijo molesto el Uzumaki.

-"

lo sabrán a su tiempo "- dijo Roshi con una hoja en mano -" bien niños ustedes me seguirán de la misma forma "- dijo este para que sorpresivamente este empieza a dar brincos mientras avanzaba.

-" ……… en que nos metimos? "- dijeron varios de los presentes ante tal orden.

Solo para momentos después todos con cuidado avanzar con grandes brincos todos atrás del maestro de artes marciales que tranquilamente saltaba mientras tararear una canción.

-" ja, esto es fácil "- dijo sonriendo Boruto siguiendo el ejercicio no viéndole sin problemas.

 **/**

 **40 MINUTOS DESPUES**

 **/**

-" YA WEY…. YA PINCHE ANCIANO "- decía quejándose del dolor el rubio Uzumaki mientras el anciano no les había hecho tomar el camino directamente, si no que los estaba haciendo desde moverse entre árboles hasta grandes colinas.

Y en esos instantes les había hecho escalar una gran montaña para entregar leche a un solo habitante aún con el procedimiento de saltos.

-" que flojos, a su edad mis mejores alumnos lograban esto sin tantos problemas "- dijo con tranquilidad Roshi saltando sin mostrar ninguna muestra de cansancio -" en este vida hay que entrenar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar, ese es mi lema de la escuela de la tortuga y de la vida "- dijo roshi para la curiosidad de algunos -" no tiene sentido que entrenen si no están dispuestos a que su cuerpo llegue a un nuevo nivel o quedaran atascados "- decía roshi -" si quieren demostrar que son lo suficiente listos para llegar más alto "- decía el anciano adelantándose de los jóvenes que empezaban a reducir su velocidad.

-" bueno no hay nada que perder "- dijo la ojijade adelantando a los demás con una mirada seria pero también con pocas gotas de sudor en la cara, agradeciendo ahora que su entrenamiento que había hecho no había sido de todo embano, siendo esto claro una verdadera muestra de su entrenamiento.

-" las llamas de la juventud nos dejarán seguir adelante! "- grito con fuerza Metal corriendo también más rápido justo atrás de la ojijade.

Solo para momentos después todos empezar a moverse más rápido uno por uno para ninguno llegar al último y también dar lo mejor en el entrenamiento.

Excepto uno.

-" y yo que? Yo que estoy pintado o que?! "- dijo con enojo Boruto que había quedado último, forzando al último a tratar de correr lo más posible pese a sus ya muy gastadas piernas de pollo.

 **/**

 **TIEMPO MAS TARDE**

 **/**

-" con que al fin llegan "- dijo con tranquilidad el anciano maestro al ver a sus nuevos alumnos llegar, junto con otro señor que parecía ser el único habitante de la montaña.

Donde todos sin excepción se sentaron de agotamiento excepto la ojijade que se acercó con la bebida, él cual la acepto con gusto y tras un agradecimiento entro nuevamente a su casa.

-" muy bien ahora de bajada "- dijo con alegría Roshi bajando nuevamente la montaña cosa que no le agradó a los Jóvenes -" ah y los que tarden en bajar no cenaran "- dijo de forma tranquila roshi antes de empezar a bajar.

-" para que ningún sin excepción se levantara y tomando sus cajas con botes de leches bajar nuevamente.

 **/**

 **MAS TARDE**

 **/**

-" muy bien esta a sido una muy buena mañana no lo creen? "- dijo con una actitud más que tranquila Roshi roshi viendo a los presentes.

Los cuales estaban en diferentes posiciones se encontraban acostados en el suelo.

-" no siento las piernas…. "- dijo con dolor wasabi.

-" me duelen hasta los pensamientos.. "- dijo también quejándose el rubio yamanaka, mientras se oía como varios de sus huesos tornaban.

-" por el momento a sido un buen entrenamiento, sin duda ustedes han dado un muy buen desempeño, creo que hasta superaron un poco mis expectativas "- dijo el viejo maestro de artes marciales mientras fumaba un gran comenzamos mejor con lo siguiente "- dijo de forma tranquila el anciano para que los agotados ninjas vuelvan a ponerse nerviosos.

 **/**

 **MOMENTOS DESPUES**

 **/**

-" NO!!! POR FAVOR!!! TODO MENOS ESTO!!! PREFIERO LA MUERTE MISMA!!! TODO MENOS ESTO SE LOS RUEGO!!! "- gritaba de dolor Boruto.

-" baka no hagas tanto escándalo y lee "- dijo con molestia la Ojijade que tenía en sus manos un libro igual que los demás .

Todo mientras el anciano de forma tranquila los veía de forma relajada.

-" Pero porque?! Venimos a entrenar no a ir a otra escuela "- dijo con molestia Boruto.

-" al contrario esto es de gran relevancia "- dijo roshi -" en la vida y la escuela de la tortuga situamos esto, hay que entrenar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y hay que jugar "- dijo el anciano para curiosidad de algunos -" no tiene sentido que sean los más fuertes si no son capaces de estar listos para dar un paso en alto "- dijo tranquilamente roshi -" les pondré un ejemplo, hace unos años, uno de mis últimos discípulos era alguien que no tenía basto conocimiento ni siquiera contar, no sabía ni exactamente su edad hasta que le enseñé "- dijo roshi para sorpresa de varios de los presentes -" nunca esta mal aprender algo, pero esta mal estancarse en algo cuando hay más que puedes aprender "- dijo roshi.

-" va, eso es porque talvez era un torpe el alumno que se refería "- dijo Boruto -" yo se eso y muchas cosas más "- dijo Boruto seguro de sus conocimientos.

-" menciona tres libros que hayas leído alguna vez y te puedes ir… "- dijo secamente Roshi al rubio.

-" …… los folletos de los consultorios de los hospitales cuentan?"-

-"entienden el punto ahora? "- dijo roshi para que todos asistieran-" prosigamos "- dijo secamente Roshi.

-" (Que me habrá querido decir?) "- penso curioso Boruto.

 **/**

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

 **/**

Durante todo el primer día, el viejo maestro de artes marciales entrenó a los jóvenes, los cuales, simplemente estaban más que agotados y cansados, que al llegar a la casa del viejo maestro tortuga, calleron al suelo dormidos.

Aunque por cierto anciano todos terminaron en sus respectivos cuarto tapados por una sábana para que no pasaran frío.

-" como estuvo "- dijo tranquilo el Rubio viendo como el anciano le había abierto la puerta de su casa.

\--"tu hermano es un testarudo "- dijo Roshi -" sin contar eso, veo buenas expectativas en cada uno "- dijo Roshi.

-" de acuerdo "- dijo Naruto antes de sonriendo sacar un libro de su ropa -" creo que esto es lo que buscaba "- dijo Naruto lanzándole el libro al anciano que lo atrapó.

-" jeje e esperado la continuación desde que vendiste el primero "- dijo sonriendo de forma pervertida el anciano viendo la portada del libró.

-" {si que se parecen} "- dijo de forma corta el Uzumaki queriendo hablar más pero la puerta fue cerrada bruscamente por el anciano que contento se iba a leer su libro en privacidad -"…. De nada "- dijo con algo de sarcasmo el rubio aún atrás de la puerta.

 **/**

 **SEMANAS DESPUES**

 **/**

Los días para los jóvenes fueron un completo infierno, luego del primer día, el anciano empleó toda la rutina de la escuela de entregando sin ninguna muestra de piedad con actividades tan simples como el hacer agricultura sin objetos o llevar leche entre más actividades durante una fuerte semana.

Cosa que les fue más difícil cuando al final de la primera semana les ordeno usar un caparazón de tortuga como el suyo, siendo ahí el verdadero dolor para cada donde los jóvenes cada semana daban algo nuevo que dar.

Todo mientras el ya viejo maestro de artes recibía su deseado libro erótico cada noche por parte del rubio Hoakge, el cual, por algunos parentesco de un viejo conocido, empezó a relacionarse con el, encontrando que, quitando sus excesivo lado pervertido y actitud de niño, era alguien completamente sabio y que también tenía su historia y razón de ser como su nombre y su escuela de la tortuga era tan conocido.

-" jejeje… "- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el anciano viendo uno de sus programas favoritos de televisión de yoga.

-" Hola viejo "- dijo cierto rubio Uzumaki de forma tranquila entrando sorpresivamente por la ventana como si fuera un niño.

-" eh? Hola de nuevo "- dijo roshi tranquilo pero sin despegar su vista en la televisión.

-" sabe viejo? Puedes esperar mañana, aún están los chicos aquí "- dijo de forma tranquila Naruto sentándose a un lado del anciano que no despegaba su vista de la tele.

-" no pienso perderme mi programa ni un día si no es por algo más importante "- dijo sereno Roshi -" y por cierto… porque tardaste tanto? "- dijo tranquilo el anciano.

-" no se queje si solo quiere un libro puede venir a capsule corp y no quejarse anciano "- dijo algo molesto el rubio acusando a anciano.

-" no actúes como un niño que dejaste de serlo hace mucho "- respondió de forma tranquila el anciano. -" pero volviendo al tema, y el libro de hoy? "- dijo el anciano eemocionado.

-" pues… "- empezó a hablar Naruto.

-" te lo volvió a quitar tu esposa? "- dedujo Roshi.

-" en primera, no me la quitó, solo me dijo que la dejara en casa y que dejara de hacer tratos con ellos "- dijo el rubio -" lo que pasa es… que.. "- dijo el Uzumaki sacando un libro pero no con la típica portada que tenían esos libros -" solo queda uno… y no se si sea de su interés "- dijo el rubio viendo ese ultimo libro con nostalgia.

-" no sabré si no lo veo "- dijo el anciano que finalmente atinó a quitar su vista de la televisión y arrebatar de las manos del ninja el libro y empezar a verlo con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

La cual lentamente de una sonrisa cambio lentamente a una expresión completamente neutra.

-" bien bueno, por su cara puedo ver que lo le agradó "- dijo con una expresión de molestia el rubio.

No entendía que porque a cualquier hombre le gustara los libros de su viejo maestro, todos excepto el libro que no tenía nada que ver con ese tema y que el nombre del protagonista era de cierto Rubio Uzumaki, el cual era el único que siempre le había gustado.

-" bien yo me retiro "- dijo el rubio sintiendo que por el agotamiento de el día pesado de papeleo caería dormido en cualquier momento, ya sabiendo que el anciano cuando tenía uno de los libros en sus manos ignoraba todo lo de su alrededor.

-" Jiraiya "- dijo seco roshi.

-" eh? "- dijo confuso Naruto.

-" el autor "- dijo de forma tranquila el anciano -" pese a todo lo que me gusto los libros, no me dije de eso hasta ahora "- respondió este para que el rubio entendiera -" ni siquiera quien lo había escrito "- dijo el anciano -" y suponiendo el interés de estos supongo que tu debes tener una relación con el que la escribió "- dijo Roshi.

-"….. tenia…. "- dijo algo desanimado el Rubio volviéndose a sentar en el sofá.

-" lamentó eso "- dijo el anciano al entender que le pasó al señor.

-" esta bien, fue hace años, ya lo e superado "- dijo Naruto -" sabe? Usted se parece mucho a él "- dijo Naruto sonriendo melancólico.

-" tan apuesto y fuerte como yo? "- dijo de forma algo presumida el anciano.

-" un completo pervertido que arriesgaría todo para tener oportunidad de sobrepasarse de una mujer "- dijo Naruto sonriendo para desánimo del anciano y que este se enojara -" aunque… "- siguió Naruto -" el era pese a todo sabio, un genio, serio cuando se temía y… un gran… "- dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por el anciano.

-" maestro? "- pregunto roshi tratando de adivinar.

-" padrino… "- dijo Naruto ya algo triste de recordar al peli blanco.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que el anciano habló.

-" yo creo… que puedo imaginar que me parezco en más cosas a el "- dijo el anciano secamente haciendo que el rubio le viera -" tuve un alumno hace mucho, que cuando entre, no era ni el doble de fuerte que fue después, el siempre decía que me superaría, y siendo honesto lo logro, y estoy orgulloso de él, ya que, el… fue el guerrero más poderoso de este planeta tiempo atrás "- dijo el anciano recordando a su alumno de pelos de punta -" no se si todo pasó así entre ustedes, pero te puedo decir algo, el siempre creyó en ti? "- dijo el anciano.

-"…. "- el rubio se quedó callado, solo recordando un poco a su viejo maestro sonriendo nostálgico -" el… fue de las pocas personas que crecieron en mi "- dijo Naruto.

-" pues te aseguro que donde sea que esté, el estará orgulloso de cada cosa que lograste como cree que lograrás más, te lo dice este anciano que pese a los defectos crei en cada uno mis alumnos creí que superarían todos y sigo creciendo que lograran lo que sea "- dijo el anciano no solo refiriéndose a sus viejos alumnos, si no a los jóvenes que empezó a entrenar hace unas semanas –" porque… cada uno tuvo su propia razón para seguir adelante… y a ti… que te impulsó? "- pregunto roshi.

-" … "- el rubio se quedó en su lugar viendo sus manos como esperando su respuesta, imaginándose en un lugar del pasado, donde una de sus mano no estaba cubierta de vendas y que ambas eran un poco más pequeñas, y una de estas tenía una paleta helado de color azul que aprecia estar comiendo, mientras que en vez de dentro de una casa en un terreno amplio justo bajo un árbol que le cubría de la sombra.

Y en vez de acoplarse de ellas almohadas de un sofá la espalda de otro señor.

 **/**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **/**

-" creo que todos debemos reconocerlo… "- dijo una voz conocida por el Uzumaki.

-" eh? "- dijo secamente Naruto mientras solo atinaba a comer su helado.

-" Gamatatsu, Gamakichi, Sakura, Tsunade, y yo, todos hemos admitido que has trabajado muy duro me pregunto que es lo que te impulsa "- dijo una voz muy conocida para el rubio proveniente de un hombre peligris.

 **/**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **/**

-" pues… nunca me e rendido y sigo peleando con coraje.. "- respondió finalmente naruto de sus pensamientos.

Cosa que saco una leve sonrisa de Roshi.

-" me alegra saber… "- siguió hablando Naruto llamando la atención del anciano -" que le pensaba eso de mi… "- dijo Naruto que por ella agotamiento se acomodaba en el sofá.

-" seguro lo hizo "- dijo tranquilamente el anciano al notar como el rubio ya no resistió más y callo en manos de morfeo sobre su sofá.

En silencio, el anciano se levantó de su lugar, apagando la televisión ahora si quedando todo en silencio y oscuridad, para después hacer acercarse y con cuidado dejar al rubio acostado por completo en el sofá para después simplemente irse a su propio cuarto con el libro abierto en mano como si fuese a seguir lleyéndolo.

-" (parece que pronto me quedare sin estas hermosas joyas ) "- penso para si mismo Roshi mientras caminaba -" (je seria divertido…. Hacer uno como estos… pero creo que nadie quisiera escuchar sobre una historia de un viejo como yo ) "- penso roshi sonriendo un poco -"( supongo que tendría que ahora yo tomaré la pluma.. ) "- dijo roshi entrando a su habitación que compartía con algunos de los jóvenes, teniendo su coma únicamente para el.

 **/**

 **ALGO LEJOS DE AHÍ**

 **MONTAÑA PAOS**

 **/**

Se veía como el joven sayayin entrenaba dando golpes y patadas al aire mientras se mantenía en constante movimiento no preocupándose la hora que era.

-" (Ah, es verdad, que nombre tendré mi primera obra? )"- siguió pensando Roshi -" (veamos… ) "- pensó -" (ya se…. Memorias del Sayayin Son Goku) "- dijo el anciano sonriendo -" (si… suena bien) "- fue el último pensamiento de roshi.

Solo para que, el joven sayayin siguiese entrenando sin mostrar ningún cosa que fuera a detenerlo.

Eso hasta que una mano se colocó sorpresivamente en sus hombros pese a la velocidad que este estaba moviéndose.

-" … "- en silencio el sayayin se quedó en su lugar con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, atinando a abrir un poco sus ojos de sorpresa para después ver a su lado, no encontrando a nadie a su alrededor.

 **/**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **/**

-" bien… quiero decirles que a sido un camino largo con ustedes, pero finalmente puedo decir que ustedes ya están listos "- dijo roshi viendo a todos los jóvenes que tenían sus caparazones colocados ya estando sin problemas con estos mismos como si fuera parte de su prenda, justo en el mismo lugar donde tuvieron la dicha de conocer al anciano.

Todo esto mientras el joven sayayin Son veía la ecena y el Hokage veían la ecena, el primero por ver el progreso y el segundo por haber despertado aprovechando la oportunidad.

-" jeje se lo dijimos viejo, podríamos con todo lo que nos dejó "- dijo de una forma algo presumida Boruto.

Recibiendo un golpe de bastón del anciano.

-" como decía "- dijo algo molesto roshi -" el día que decidí entrenarlos, y vi el desempeño de algunos "- ha lo roshi para que varios de los presentes se emocionen -" fue el peor día de mi vida "- dijo roshi fingiendo tristeza.

Ante la mirada de los jóvenes que calleron con una expresión de molestia, excepto el Rubio adulto que noto la actuación.

-" por mucho… nada se compara… fue el peor y bochornoso y lúgubre día de mi vida que yo haya sufrido "- dijo roshi aún con su actuación que engañó a varios de los jóvenes.

-" ya entendimos! "- dijeron muchos jóvenes apenados no queriendo quedar en pena frente a su Hokage.

-" (jeje…) pero… cuando.. creo en ustedes, en cada uno y crei en cada uno de ustedes, dando mi plena confianza en todos ustedes, supe que ustedes estarían listos "- dijo roshi volviendo los ánimos a los jóvenes -" bien con esto, a acabado su entrenamiento de la tortuga , ya pueden quitarse esos caparazones "- dijo roshi para más ánimo de los jóvenes.

-" al fin! "- dijeron varios de los jóvenes alegres quitandoselos como si nada y dejando los caer al suelo sin problemas.

-" wau, ya estoy acostumbrado a usar pesas, pero ahora me siento más liviano "- dijo metal moviéndose un poco cosa que todos hacían al también sentir la misma sensación.

-" je creen que eso es todo, traten de dar el brinco con todos sus fuerzas posibles "- dijo roshi para que todos los Gennins le vivieran.

Los cuales siguiendo el consejo todos al mismo tiempo centraron casi toda su fuerza en sus pies y dar el brinco con la mayor fuerza posible.

Sorpresivamente elevándose llegando más arriba de las mismas nubes.

-" …. Ay papantla "- dijo Boruto que fue el único que por la sorpresa atinaba a hablar, mientras veían como estos caían y a diferencia de su típica suerte, todos caer sin ningún problema.

-" increíble! "- dijeron todos los jóvenes emocionados.

-" recuerden, todo el entrenador to que tuvieron fue solo para que tuvieran un mejor control de sus habilidades como la forma correcta de su uso "—dijo roshi para que los jóvenes afirmaran seguros.

-" eso quiere decir que finalmente empezaremos con el entrenamiento de pelea? "- dijo Inojin cosa que muchos tenían curiosidad.

-" jaja claro que no "- dijo tranquilo roshi.

-" ….. eh? "- dijeron la mayoría de los presentes confundidos.

-" ustedes ya saben pelear, no hay necesidad de enseñarles otra cosa "- dijo roshi tranquilo -" si quieren pueden demostrarlo con alguna prueba "- dijo el anciano.

-" eh? Como una pelea entre nosotros? "- dijo Iwabe que estaba a favor de ello.

-" que tal una misión? "- interrumpió el Rubio mayor a los presentes teniendo un pergamino en sus manos -" durante todo el tiempo hemos tenido algunas misiones que podrían ya estar al nivel de todos ustedes sin problemas, si están dispuestos, sus líderes de equipo estarán esperándolos "- dijo Naruto a los jóvenes.

-" je apuesto que el equipo 7 acaba su misión antes que ustedes "- dijo de forma retadora Boruto viendo a los demás.

-" je no te entierres tu solo Boruto "- dijo sonriendo el equipo 5.

-" el equipo que acabe primero invita la comida "- dijo de forma retadora chocho de parte del equipo 10 que estaban a favor.

-" yo solo oigo comida gratis, entramos "- dijo sonriendo Wasabi de parte del equipo 15 en señal que ellos también querían participar.

-" jeje entonces a corporación capsula! "- dijo Boruto dando un gran salto en el aire y empezar correr a una gran velocidad seguido por todos sin que ningúno mostrara ninguna muestra de problema.

-" je oigan espérenme! "- dijo emocionado el sayayin que solo por diversión volando siguió a los jóvenes de su misma edad.

-" je gracias kame-Sennin, ellos realmente an aprendido bastante "- dijo Naruto al anciano.

-" yo no les enseñé nada, su forma de pelear sigue siendo la misma, solo me centré en mejorar su condición… la cual como vio dio todos sus frutos "- dijo Roshi.

-" je bien, entonces me retiro si quiero terminar varios asuntos "- dijo Naruto que ya también iba a irse.

-" eh, por cierto antes que te fueras quiero pedirte algo "- dijo Roshi mientras que de un momento a otro saco unos papeles dándoselos al rubio que los acepto curioso.

-" …. Señor dígame para que son que no le veo el chiste "- dijo Narito sin aún leer lo que decían estos mismos pero queriendo saber de parte del que se los dio.

-" es la continuación "- dijo Roshi tranquilamente para confusión del rubio -" ya sabes… de lo de tu viejo maestro, e decidió hacer su continuación "- dijo roshi para sorpresa del rubio.

-" eh? "- por un momento el rubio dudó si realmente se refería a el libro de ayer y no a todos los libros eróticos de su padrino, atinando a saber su respuesta empezando a leer la primera hoja.

Y así hasta que sorpresivamente ya estaba leyendo la quinta hoja donde al darse cuenta de que se había quedado cautivo se detuvo.

-" siendo honesto, no se si se logren publicar, pero are lo mejor para que se vendan como pan caliente "- dijo Naruto -" pero ya tiene un comprador asegurado "- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-" te lo agradecería, este viejo tardo mucho tiempo en esa "- dijo roshi que estaba apunto de irse sobre su tortuga a su isla hasta que se detuvo -" uy, casi se me olvida "- dijo el anciano lanzando una cápsula al rubio que la atrapó -" ahí tienes una tonelada de historias para los siguientes Icha-icha "- dijo sonriendo Roshi de forma pervertida -" te aseguro que esas si se venderán como pan recién salido del horno "- dijo Roshi que se subió a su tortuga y lentamente se fue de ahí.

-" …. "- el Rubio se quedó viendo al anciano entre diferentes pensamientos y opiniones de su persona y también su rápido cambio de personalidad, solo pensando do en una cosa -" je, creo que ahora tengo que pasar… con un Ero-Sennin 2 "- dijo sonriendo un poco Naruto por si propia broma, ya que, pese a todo, ambos anciano parecían hermanos gemelos.

 **/**

 **SEMANAS DESPUES**

 **ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

 **/**

-" jeje bien es hora "- decía Bulma que parecía estar en la aldea, con ropa de científica en un local casi equivalente a una mansión, que estaba completamente lleno con cosas proveniente de la compañía Capsule Corp mientras desde varios científicos que trabajaban para ella como también a dos jóvenes como si sirvientes se trataran -" en unos momentos, la tienda se llenará de clientes queriendo estar a la tecnología de la compañía "- decía Bulma sonriendo.

-" segura que van a vender porque … "- iba a hablar el pelinego recordando algo hasta que fue callado por la peli azul.

-" jeje si pedí su ayuda fue por que en unos instantes este lugar estará lleno "- dijo sonriendo la peli azul no dejando hablar al pelinegro.

-" {le dices tu o le digo yo?} "- dijo nerviosa Sarada ya sabiendo también el problema que tendría la tienda ese día.

-" bien es hora "- dijo emocionada Bulma, dirijiendose a la puerta y quitándole el seguro de esta y saliendo con los ojos cerrados y con una gran expresión de alegria -" la primera tienda de Capsule Corp a sido abierta! Vengan y no se… "- seguía hablando Bulma abriendo los ojos para ver a toda la gente que estaba afuera -" empujen…. "- dijo esta casi para si misma al darse cuenta que ya no habia absolutamente nadie.

Hasta estaba segura de haber visto a una barrilla pasar lentamente por el aire en medio de la calle como si nada.

-" Po-porque no hay nadie?! "- dijo más que curiosa Bulma no entendiendo la razón de que la tienda con los aparatos más avanzados totalmente vacía a su apertura.

Eso hasta que escucho una risa nerviosa de ciertos jóvenes que alertaron a la peli azul.

-" Chicos… "- dijo Bulma algo enojada viendo a los dos jóvenes-" si saben porque no tiene nadie "- dijo bulma enojada que por la rabia había sujetado una parte de su pared sorpresivamente rompiéndola por el enojo para sorpresa de los jóvenes, sacando una expresión de terror grande en el sayayin.

-"Noticias del último momento "- dijo la televisión de la tienda llamando la atención de los presentes -" todas las librerías del país del fuego están totalmente llenos debido a los nuevos tomos de los grandes libros Icha-Icha, gracias a un escritos conocido como Muten Roshi, justos mientras todo esto pasa ya se estan haciendo tratados para que esta nueva coleccion de libros llegue a cada parte del mundo "- narraba un señor mostrando una transmisión en vivo de una de las tiendas ubicadas en al Aldea de la hoja donde el viejo maestro de artes marciales era rodeado de gente que buscaban firmar su colección de nuevos libros Icha-Icha que solo mostraba una cara inexpresiva como si un gran escritor se tratara.

Solo para momentos después los de la tienda asustare cuando vieron el control de la televisión estrellarse con la televisión rompiéndola al instante para el miedo de los presentes.

-" MALDITO ANCIANO PERVERTIDO!!!! "- dijo con enojo Bulma saliendo del lugar furiosa.

-" …. Trataré de detenerla "- dijo la ojijade saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

-" …. Yo por si acaso buscaré las esferas del dragón "- dijo Gohan saliendo a buscar rápidamente las esferas solo por seguridad.

 **/**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **/**

 **INICIO DE ENDING**

 **/**

(La canción comienza a sonar mientras la imagen de varios de los presentes se veían hablando alegremente mientras atrás de ellos se hayaba una máquina espacial)

 **Caprichosa eres tú** **Muchas veces lose**

(La imagen cambia y se muestra a Sarada alejándose de la aldea mientras tenía un gran pergamino en su mano)

 **No te importan los demás**

(Se cambia la imagen a varios ninjas buscando algo en una zona de un bosque mientras había un pergamino abierto en el suelo)

 **Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera..¿porque te comportas así?**

(Se veía a Gohan en su cuarto con Sarada ambos viendo fijamente la ventana con una leve sonrisa)

 **Y como una ilusión, prefieres vivir en el pasado que se fue**

(Se veían dos viejas fotos de Sarada y Gohan de niños con sus respectivas familias)

 **La gente te daña, no lo comprendesY te hacen llorar, angustiada estas**

(Se cambia la escena a Cuando Gohan y Sarada subían por el templo sagrado aunque en un momento ambos chicos ven como un pájaro pasaba a donde estaban ellos causando una expresión de pánico a la ojijade que se aferro mas al templo y que Gohan fuera a los pájaros diertido)

 **Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sólo nunca estarás**

(Se ve a la ojijade Caer agotada al suelo pero termina siendo atrapada de forma nupcial por parte del son)

 **Porque yo estaré ahí** **Ya verás.. aunque mil tormentas vendrá!**

(Se veía a los dos chicos en la nube voladora, Gohan al frente de esta, y Sarada abrazando al son mientras estaba atrás suyo por miedo a caerse)

 **Y cuando de noche llegues a casa, y el alma sientas herida**

(Se ve a Gohan caminado en supee sayayin 2 contra los guerreros de plata mientras su amiga algo mal herida y recostado en una pared le veía irse)

 **Cuenta conmigo amor!, porque tu y yo.. uno sólo seremos los dos!**

(Se ve a los chicos caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que la ojijade ve a algo interesante ir a después jalada al son de su mano y correr al lugar mientras el son le seguía, todo mientras cinco "arbustos" los seguian de cerca)

 **Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer el valor va a protegerte ...**

( se fía a los dos chicos recostados en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo)

 **Mientras vivas aquí!...**

(Se ve el momento que el Son había hecho su "promesa" con la ojijade mientras está se iva y el híbrido reflejando una expresión algo triste en su cara)

(la canción sigue mientras se veía como una nave parecía ir aterrizando en el planeta namek)

FIN DEL ENDING

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, Y ESTA VEZ, JURO QUE TRATARE DE SER LO MAS ACTIVO POSIBLE, AQUI JWORLD DICIENDO GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y_**

 ** _¡¡¡HASTA LUEGO!!!_**


End file.
